Through the Eyes of
by Reain
Summary: Haunted by failures and overcome with grief, Uzumaki Naruto has resolved himself to fading away in a new world. But when a sudden outbreak has the 'dead' alive and hunting the living, he has no choice but to stand and fight. The question is, what is there left to fight for?
1. Drifting I

**Author's note: **I hope you enjoy the story everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read and review. Right off the the bat this features an AU Naruto in the present HotD world. There will be major character death. Also, please try to excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. I try my best but I've got no beta.

I do not own Naruto or High school of the Dead. Enjoy!

* * *

The water was cold, but he didn't care. It served the purpose of cleansing the filth from his hands. If only it could cleanse him entirely.

_"Live on"_

Bringing the cool liquid to his face, Uzumaki Naruto sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately. The droplets of water trailed down his cheeks and over the thin marks that would forever mark him as a container—an empty one.

Two years have passed since he stumbled through the at the time confusing and terrifying streets of Tokonosu City. The bright lights, tall buildings and mass of strangely dressed people were all so overwhelming_. _In those two years he had accomplished nothing, but that was okay with him. In fact, he didn't want to accomplish anything. He was content with where he was now, a nameless loser at the prestigious Fujimi Academy.

"_You must live."_

He was content with drifting away until natural cause erased his existence permanently. He had no more dreams. No more aspirations. He was a stranger in an even stranger world.

Glancing at the clock through the open bathroom door of his small apartment, Naruto couldn't help but sigh once more. _Six in the morning. _He didn't have to leave for another hour or so.

"_T__here is still so much for you to do."_

It was a little ironic to say the least. All he wanted to do was disappear, to put an end to his misery like he had planned two years ago. And yet, the bonds of that old life continued to secure him to this new world. The only thing he could do now was hope that one day soon it would all end. That his luck would finally run dry. Until that day came, he would continue to repeat the same old ritual.

Without a second thought Naruto drove himself to the ground and began his usual morning warm up. Old habits died hard.

* * *

"Hey Naruto-boy! It's me! Just telling you not to come by today! The shop has been running slow so no need for any extra hands. Take the day off, find yourself a girl or something!" The rough and withered voice of his boss, a kind if not slightly perverted older man by the name of Hayate, echoed throughout the mostly empty apartment.

So his evening was free. How tragic.

"I was looking forward to working tonight." Naruto mumbled to himself while deleting the voice mail.

Glancing at the clock once more, the blond fought back a groan, his lips pursing as he contemplated even bothering to show up to that dreadful place today. "_No more absences or you'll be expelled!_" the principals warning echoed in his ears, and he decided against it. That old bastard would skin him if that happened.

Against his will, Naruto made his way over to the small table in the very center of the room and grabbed his bag. It was finally time for the most gruesome part of that everyday ritual—**school**.

There were plenty of reasons to dislike that place in particular above all else, but the biggest was probably the never-ending ignorance. For hours on end he was forced to sit in a room with people his age, people who would never see what he has seen, whose only worries were the opposite sex and a promising career. None of that mattered to him and he really just could not find it in him to care, in spite of how hard he tried.

At least this was his last year.

_Why are you still here?_ A voice taunted in his head. _Why do you even bother? _

Naruto let out a tiny breath.

He knew why...

The favor he owed —_a favor he didn't even want to owe in the first place_—still stood, and regrettably enough, old habits really do die hard. With that in mind, he stepped out of the front door, not even bothering to lock his apartment. His neighbors already knew there was nothing of value to take anyways.

* * *

Busujima Saeko was what any man, and some women, would deem as outright gorgeous. An all around perfect human being with a long bloodline of success.

Kind, but stern when need be. Gentle, but fierce in her own way. And she wasn't just beauty either, her brains were just as sharp as her skill with a blade—and she was **good **with a blade. She carried herself with the utmost confidence and walked with an elegant grace about her, like one would expect of a princess.

When she entered the room all eyes would instinctively turn toward her. She was just that kind of person, one who oozed confidence and held the adoration of many. And how could she not? Captain of the champion Kendo team, with the highest grades in her class, and to top it all off she was the head of the schools disciplinary committee. To the naked eye, Saeko was the very definition of a model student and was seemingly deeply involved with the world around her.

_What a joke... _

What they saw her as—who they saw her as—that was not her. That wasn't the real Busujima Saeko.

"Uzumaki, you're late. _Again._"

Her light blue eyes turned to the slouched and rather rugged looking blond who had just entered the room not even a minute ago.

"Ah, sorry. I saw an old lady carrying her groceries and they looked heavy, so naturally I asked if she needed help. As it turns out she was a ninja and was just using the bags as an excuse to steal my wallet. Long story short, I had to chase her down and get it back. The good news is I _did_ get my wallet back." The class gave a collective groan at his response. It was funny the first few times but after a year of the same old-same old, everyone had grown rather tired of the lame excuses.

Saeko however thought differently.

People were so strange, they looked through a window all their lives but never bothered to stop and consider the story of each object inside. Instead they chose to stare blankly at the contents within. He did this every day last year. It was almost like a ritual really.

_And it seems this year will be no different._ She mused, a small smile playing at her lips. How he managed to not fail simply due to tardies was beyond even her.

The teacher furrowed his brow and gave a low sigh, apparently not as amused as the blond next to him. "You should take this more seriously Uzumaki! Life is not a joke or a game, and what you do in here is a prime example of what you'll be doing out there." he scolded the blond.

Naruto cut a sharp glance his way, "What I do out there won't matter teach." There was a dimly lit grin on his features as he retorted.

"Just take your seat, you're disturbing class.._._"

As if he didn't already do that on a weekly basis. Naruto shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets, making his way to the empty seat in the back of the class next to the window, all the while ignoring the not so subtle harsh whispers. It was his favorite spot she had come to notice. He would simply turn his head as soon as the lesson began and promptly ignore everything around him. At least that's what everyone assumed.

Saeko saw it however.

The small subtle twitch of his finger when someone coughed and broke the silence, or the tensing of his leg when someone entered unannounced—she saw it all. These were but small pieces to the puzzle that was Uzumaki Naruto, one of many that she had begun to collect since his sudden appearance at Fujimi Academy.

As their teacher continued his lecture her thoughts drifted back to a year ago, when her interest in the blond took a turn toward borderline obsession. She knew it to be true and she had no shame in it. There were worse secrets she kept, after all.

* * *

_"I know." Her smile was devilish, sinister, and held a confident gleam._

_It was growing late and the sun was already setting._

_"You know what?" Naruto asked, blinking as he stared who he knew to be as the most well-liked person in the school.  
_

_The smile never left her face. "You work at that seafood restaurant near the bridge. You realize that is a direct violation of student code of conduct, correct?" She had him now. There was no way for him to blow her off. No way for him to come up with any kind of excuse. He was effectively cornered. Would she do it here...? _

_Perhaps._

_He seemed put off for a second, like he didn't think anyone would even bother to do any kind of research on him, let alone stalk where he works. "Okay...and you know this how?" His tone was wary one, but he was calm nonetheless._

_It sent chills down her spine, it always did. He was her prey! And yet in the face if a predator such as herself, he was relaxed. Not a single flinch, not a single flicker of doubt or fear. Most people would be on their hands and knees begging for her to keep it a secret. _

_What an interesting guy... _

_"It's my duty as the head of the discipline committee to keep an eye on any trouble making delinquents, and you are among the most infamous of them all. So it is only right of me to make sure you're not doing anything to break the rules. Which, by the way, you are." Her smile widened. She'd planned this little encounter for days__—now, she had him._

_Saeko was very much aware that Naruto did not care for School or appearances. It was all rather strange to him. Not in the sense that he didn't understand or that he would rather be doing something else, but, more in the sense that Naruto himself did not fit into the frame. Despite this obvious detail, one he himself was very aware of, he continuously showed his face almost every day. Whatever his reasons were she didn't particularly care. All that truly mattered was her ability to use it against him._

_They locked eyes once more. This time she saw those calm waters turn an interesting shade of blue. It was as if she was diving into the ocean itself. _

_The deeper she went..._

_...the darker it grew._

_"What do you want from me?"  
_

_"Hm? What ever do you mean, Uzumaki-san?" She feigned innocence but he wasn't convinced. _

_"I catch you in class sometimes, looking, staring at me. Curiosity can be a dangerous thing you know?" His words were soft, but the hard edge in them was unquestionable. He was threatening her._

_Saeko fought back a smirk. _

_"Correct, and as I said, you are the most infamous delinquent in all of Fujimi Academy. So it is only right that I observe and keep an eye on you." She paused for a second. "As for what I want from you, well..." Taking a step forward and closing the gap between them with ease. Saeko allowed that smile to widen even more, internally fighting down her growing excitement. Really, she hadn't had this kind of fun in a long time. _

_Watching him, studying his moves, and gradually discovering that he wasn't like the rest. _

_That he was like her._

_"It's simple. I want to know...if you're worthy..." A single golden eyebrow was raised in question. "I wonder..." she began again, stepping past him while placing her hands behind her back, interlocking__ her fingers while leaning on her right foot. "You're a strange one, Uzumaki-san."_

_"That's not something to wonder, and why would you of all people need to consider me worthy?" _

_Naruto seemed genuinely confused._

_She turned to him and gave a rather brilliant smile, one unlike the sinister one, tilting her head lightly as a single strand of violet hair fell over her eye. "I want to know more about you, Uzumaki-san..." She stepped even closer. Saeko had to inch off her heels a bit to even come close him, as he was quite tall__—and rather handsome up close, she noted. _

_His breath mixed with her own in an invisible dance but the blond didn't seem in the slightest bit fazed by their close proximity. For a moment she reveled in their close proximity. It was enough to get her heart racing! This! This was her moment!_

_ In less than a split second she acted, moving her arm with practiced form and ease, the object in her hand clutched tightly as it glimmered under the dimming rays of sun. It never made it past her waist. His hand was already there, locking her wrist tightly within an iron grip, exerting just enough pressure to stop her but not enough to hurt her._

_Saeko's breath hitched and she repressed another shiver._

_"Are you trying to assault me?" His tone never changed, neither did his demeanor._

_As the two locked eyes, a slight breeze swept through and lightly ruffled the grass around them. In that moment, a multitude of thoughts and feelings swept overcame her._

_ He knew...somehow...**he knew!** How wonderful! With this she was more than just satisfied, she was absolutely sure that he was the one!  
_

_"No. Just answering my own question." She said, while still looking into his eyes. "Thank you, Uzumaki-san. I apologize for wasting your time. I promise you that your secret is safe with me. I give you my word." With a light tug she freed her hand and tucked the small knife away into her pocket. A final polite bow followed and she then turned made her way up the riverbank towards home. _

_Saeko could hear his footsteps fading off into the distance as she walked. They were light and almost untraceable. She wouldn't even put it behind him to be able to mask his footsteps entirely. Another piece to add to the puzzle she supposed. 'You are very interesting indeed, Uzumaki-san.' The darkness within her had been stirred, but she fought against it.  
_

_In a world that would deem her unstable and evil, she did well in hiding her true nature. So it was only right that she would be able to spot someone like her__—someone who hid among the ignorant masses of the world just as she did__—someone who knew what it meant to truly be alive! In a world composed of sheep and wolves, she was a wolf disguised as one of them, and now she was sure he was the same. _

_Uzumaki Naruto was a wolf, __and a dangerous one at that._

* * *

The lunch bell broke her from her trance and she easily concealed the predatory smirk that began to sprout over her features. Her eyes discreetly turned to glance at him, only to meet his deeper blue. Saeko offered him a smile and he returned it with a lazy blink and a short wave. Of course, the rest of the students, now broken free from their own musings by the bell noticed. And in response most sneered his way for even _glancing_ at the 'queen of Fujimi Academy'. He easily ignored them and wordlessly stood and left the room, the class almost parting for him as he stepped through.

_He carries their ill will so easily, as always. He really must be used to it._

Such an interesting guy that Uzumaki Naruto.

"Busujima-san! We're going to be late for the meeting!" Saeko's attention was drawn to a group of students calling her name. A few of her school associates, two were members of the Kendo club and the other three were simply friends from her childhood.

"Yes! Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Her delicate smile was back up, and the mild-mannered Saeko rose from her seat and gracefully made her way to them. A wolf in sheep's clothing and she played her part_ very_ well.

* * *

"For the last time, leave me alone, _please_."

"Awww, Naruto-chan is so grumpy all the time!"

Naruto sighed and continued to stare out into nothing while trying his best to ignore the two girls next to him. Well mainly the one, the other was pretty much terrified of him.

Ichijou Misuzu and her best friend Toshimi Niki were inseparable, the best of friends _and_ arguably the biggest annoyance to Naruto in the entirety of the school. Why?

Because Misuzu was fully set on breaking through to Uzumaki Naruto. And as the student body president for the second-year class she absolutely could not ignore someone like him! In Misuzu's eyes it was her job to spread cheer and love wherever she went, and to whoever she deemed needed it.

Her friend Niki on the other hand was the exact opposite of Misuzu. Where the dark haired girl was bubbly and outgoing, Niki was quiet and shy. The two were quite the strange pair in his opinion. Another difference between them was that while Misuzu wanted to absolutely break through the blonds 'shell' as she called it, Niki wanted nothing to do with the man whom she dubbed 'scarier than the boogeyman'.

Still, she stuck by her friend regardless of her own feelings on the matter.

"I promise I'm going to make you crack a genuine smile one day! If not, I'll swallow 1,000 needles!" She seemed ready to do just that as she beamed down at the unresponsive blond.

"S-Suzu-chan..." Niki whimpered, the image of her friend swallowing that many sharp objects leaving her feeling a bit queasy.

Naruto only groaned in response. "If you're not going to leave me alone here, could you at least stop trying to follow me home?"

"Pffft, like that even matters! You always seem to evade me and Niki pretty easily." The girl squeaked at her mention and the casual indifference to stalking the pale blond.

"You realize that _is_ stalking, right? You might need therapy." He almost felt bad for the girl.

"No, YOU need therapy, and I'm the perfect councilor!" Misuzu stated proudly, jutting her thumb over her heart as she spoke.

Naruto finally turned his full attention to her and inwardly fought back a groan. Out of all the people in the school who could honestly use her bubbly personality, she was wasting it on the wrong guy. What was he a science project?

"I heard you were late for class, _again _— and on the first day!" she exclaimed, popping her bottom next to him on the small bench. "This is your last year here! Don't you want to leave a good impression as our senpai?!" She motioned to herself and Niki who did all she could to avoid eye contact with the blond.

Naruto only gave her a blank stare. "No." He responded dryly.

The girl pouted and dramatically slouched into the bench, cheeks puffed and red. "Maaa, Naruto-chan is never any fun!" She looked about ready to throw a fit.

"M-Maybe we should just leave him alone, Suzu-chan?" The quieter of the two nearly whispered.

Naruto's eyes instantly turned to her and the girl grew red in a heartbeat.

"I agree."

"Nope!" Misuzu exclaimed, her earlier bout of depression gone in a flash. "We are Narut-chan's only friends here and we—" She was interrupted by Naruto abruptly standing and promptly walking off, dishing out a final wave to the two without looking back as he disappeared into the crowd of students and teachers.

Misuzu pouted once more and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in disappointment. "Hmph! He can be such a jerk sometimes..." She continued to watch him go until he was gone from sight. "Still, at least he waved goodbye." Despite her outward sigh, she was rather pleased. That was progress to her.

"U-Uhm, Suzu-chan? I don't think Uzumaki-san wants to be friends..." Niki trailed off, her eyes moving to meet her best friends in wonder.

"Nonsense! He wants friends so badly he shuts everyone out because of it!" The brunette responded.

"Wha—What?" Niki was confused. If he wanted friends...why shut people out? That made no sense to her!

For an entire year and a half her best friend had been trying desperately to try and make the blond smile more, to open up, to be his friend. She had heard the rumors, just like everyone else. He appeared suddenly—almost randomly from how some of the teachers talked about it. A delinquent who didn't care about anything or anyone, not even himself. He was dangerous, and Niki really did not want her friend to get mixed up with him, but Misuzu was hardheaded and kind, _far too kind_ for her own good if you asked her.

"You heard me. He wants friends so badly that he won't let himself make any."

Niki had a hard time believing that someone like Uzumaki Naruto could make any friends at all.

"Besides...I just can't get over that look of his." Misuzu clenched her fists tightly, her head turning to the spot where the blond had once sat.

Niki truly didn't understand.

Misuzu shook her head lightly and simply smiled. Placing her hands on her best friends shoulders, she gave a firm squeeze and spoke. "One day you should give him a chance. You'll be surprised at what you'll find."

* * *

To quote an old friend of his, _This is a drag_. Today felt weirder than normal for whatever reason. It was the same interactions with the same people, and yet, still, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was coming. He hadn't felt that tingling in his gut in two years. Though whatever it was, he supposed it wasn't of any concern of his. _Just ten more minutes and I'm free. I'll go home, train, and sleep. Maybe I'll stop by the restaurant and pick up something to eat._

It was the same every day but he didn't mind. He was content to just letting it happen. Things were never particularly easy for him though, people like Saeko and Misuzu always seemed to complicate whatever plans he would hatch.

_That girl. _He mused to himself. _Calling_ _herself my friend. I don't have anymore friends. _Sometimes when alone, Naruto would allow his thoughts drift to the better times despite the ache it brought him. Back to when he was twelve and had just graduated the Academy, a fresh genin, when he had his team and when he was slowly making friends and forming bonds for the first very time.

After the Third Hokage died all of that changed. When the Foundation adopted him. When War—

***Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding***

_Time for me to go._

He was up before anyone else, almost a blur as he made his was out the door. Weaving through the masses of teens and adults all headed towards the now open gates of the massive and luxurious Academy. Naruto truly hated thinking of the past, a past he literally could never return to. It opened up old wounds. Wounds that never quite healed and probably never would.

And just as he was about to step through to freedom, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Naru-chan!"

_Just pretend you don't hear her and keep walking._

"Don't pretend you don't hear me! Turn around right now!"

_Damn it... _He felt himself stop for whatever reason, not really knowing why. Maybe it was old sentiments guiding him, but she was kind, the least he could do was acknowledge her. So against his better judgment Naruto chose to humor Misuzu one last time before the day ended. The second he turned to face her, he came face to face with a neatly wrapped bento box. Small shrimp and ramen swirls painting a cute pattern over it.

"What's this...?" He trailed off, slightly perplexed.

Misuzu sighed and refrained from bonking the teen in the head. "It's a bento box. You know, you keep food in it?"

Naruto didn't seemed amused. "I know what it is. I mean, what are you doing with it? Or more importantly, what do you want? I'd like to go home."

Misuzu pouted and grabbed the blonds right hand. He flinched at the contact, but quickly hid the act with a change in posture. "It's for you. I want you to have it." The smile on her face was brilliant, even he couldn't deny that.

"I don't want it."

"Too bad."

"Nope."

"Take it!" Her frustration was starting to show, and his theory was further proven correct when she shoved the box into his hand and then closed it with her own. "I hear your stomach grumble sometimes." He didn't eat, she wisely chose to leave that part out. "So from now on, I'm going to bring lunch for you every day for the rest of the year!"

Naruto for the life of him would never understand _why_. This kindness was above and beyond the norm. He didn't deserve this. What's more, he couldn't afford to—

"I know what you're thinking. I can't afford to be in her debt _blah blah blah_. It's not a favor! It's just a kind gesture...from one friend to another."

His heart thumped loudly.

"_Live, Naruto."_

Without thinking, he quickly turned and began making his way home, the bento box still in his hands. _I'll just dump it when I get far away enough._

"Did you see that?! Ichijou-chan just offered him, the hell student of Fujimi Academy, a bento box! And he didn't even thank her!"

"What scum!"

He ignored the harsh whispers like always. They didn't phase him and he didn't care. Instead Naruto merely increased his pace. She was watching him, he could feel it, her eyes somehow piercing through him. He couldn't look at her right now. He didn't deserve her kindness, it was wasted on him.

Misuzu watched him go until his silhouette was but one among many. She didn't care that he didn't say thank you, he took the gift she made for him. He took it home with him. That was thank you enough. _One day, I'll make you smile for real, and I'll take that look in your eyes away forever. _She promised herself she would. And she **always** kept her promises.

Sighing softly, Misuzu hefted her bag and continued on her way home. Unaware of the narrowed eyes that watched her as she left.

* * *

Naruto closed his door and dropped his books unceremoniously on the ground. Rushing to his room, he peeled his school clothes off and fell unceremoniously back onto his futon. His eyes staring blankly at the pale white ceiling above him.

"From one friend to another..." He whispered to himself, the bento box still in his hand. He never dumped it. How could he? "I'm just hungry." He said quietly as he gently unwrapped the silk cover, being careful not to rip or tear it. The meal looked delicious. "She must have worked hard on it."

"S_o from now on, I'm going to bring lunch for you everyday for the rest of the year."_

Maybe...

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to let himself enjoy one last year?

* * *

The water was warm, and as she let her muscles relax and her head fall back, Saeko unmistakably found she could think of nothing but that girl, and of the offering made to **her** prey. "Who is she to him, I wonder?" Saeko ran a hand over her legs, careful to brush off any of the remaining soap as her fingers traveled down her thigh. She had been here for at least fifteen minutes now. Her bathing time was scared to her. It was peaceful, quiet.

How peculiar, by the look of things, Uzumaki Naruto did not know how to handle kindness. The girl didn't see his face...but she did. He was conflicted. No. He was afraid, _confused..._and it surprised her.

"But why?" She whispered aloud to herself. "Why would such an act break through that mask of his...?" A mask she had spent the better part of a year attempting to figure out. Her left hand rose from the water and she placed it above her breast, over her heart. "And why did I feel so...alarmed?"

Saeko knew she was beautiful. She had to be. Yet, Naruto never noticed. Or maybe it was that he didn't care?

Fujimi Academy was known for three things—brains, brawn, and beauties. She was not a fool. Her moniker as the 'queen of Fujimi Academy' was not news to her. To him however that might as well have meant nothing. He did not stop and stare as other men did, his eyes did not conceal a hidden lust or craving for her, or any other woman's flesh either. When those deep blue eyes stared into you it was as if he was looking past anything physical.

Saeko let out a soft laugh, realizing that once again the enigmatic blond had overtaken her thoughts. "Uzumaki Naruto-kun..." She purred his name out, slowly closing her eyes as she basked in the feeling of the warm water.

The real her, the real Busujima Saeko, the one that came to life on **that** day would have nothing but such a man by her side, forever. She could faintly feel it rolling off of him in waves, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. A dark, murky feeling. A dangerous power. She needed that power, she wanted that power, and everything that came with it. She wanted to claim it and hold it in her hands and to be with it forever.

Naruto would live for her, and he would die for her.

_Never mind that... _It would seem someone else had been making a move on him as well, maybe not with her intentions, but still, she was a threat. That girl had some kind of effect on him, whether she knew it or not. Saeko didn't like it. Naruto was hers, and she would be the only one to have him.

* * *

Naruto casually strolled past the massive gates of Fujimi, his eyes discreetly bouncing from face to face as they passed. Never really staring long enough for anyone to notice. They were too distracted by each other anyways. By the ritual they believed in. Today would be like any other for the students and faculty of Fujimi Academy.

Naruto honestly wished he could join them. His mind was still reeling, impacted by Misuzu and her actions as of late. That foolish girl who never left him alone if she could help it. He was evasive enough as it was, never really sticking too close to anyone or anything. Hell, he was pretty sure Busujima Saeko was the only person in this entire School with some kind of interest in him, other than that, everyone else usually stayed away.

So for this bubbly-bright-annoying light to suddenly shine down on him, it was honestly all rather unsettling to someone who had spent the past couple of years stalking through the shadows or outright charging his enemy with the intent to come out alive.

_Would he curse me now? Would he deem me weak? Would they? _The Fifth Hokage took him under his direct wing and molded his younger-self into the perfect weapon—sharp in every way possible—from stealth to politics and everything in between. Nothing was deemed unnecessary.

What could he do with all of that useless information now though? How could he function in this relatively peaceful place?

Withholding a deep sigh, Naruto turned to glance at the massive clock plastered onto the main building. It was ten till, and if he learned anything this past week...

"Na-ru-to-chaaaan!"

It was that Misuzu was an early bird and she long ago marked him as her worm. Naruto didn't even turn to acknowledge her, all too aware that it wouldn't stop her from forcefully making herself his company. And he was instantly proven right as the girl was already quickly closing the distance between the two. Niki was right behind her, as always being dragged along for the ride.

He really almost felt sorry for the girl. _She is loyal. _Naruto could give her that much. It was obvious the girl was visibly uncomfortable from just being around him.

Misuzu was next to him now, her bright smile wide and friendly showcasing her pearly whites. "Hey Naruto-chan! How'd you sleep? Did you eat my bento? Did you like it!?" The questions were shot at mock speed.

Her bento, the one she made for him.

He did eat it.

It was good.

"Could have been better. A little too salty, and the rice balls were kind of cold..." He responded rather dryly, expression unchanging as he spared the shorter Misuzu a small glance. Fighting down the urge to once again clonk the blond in the head for his rude comments on her cooking, Misuzu huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. A habit he quickly picked up on. She only did it when she was genuinely upset. He honestly never liked making girls upset.

"—But, it wasn't all bad. So...thank you, for the meal." The last bit was almost a whisper and even surprised him a bit. He hadn't said thank you to anyone since the old man let him work at the restaurant after his arrival. He however was not the only one surprised.

Misuzu and Niki both shared a look, mouths slightly parted as they tried to comprehend exactly _what_ just happened. Uzumaki Naruto, the number one delinquent of Fujimi Academy! The man who barely even gave teachers a single minute of his time! Had thanked them of all people. No one, not a single person had ever even thought the blond capable of any kindness. No one had even heard the blond utter those words before.

"U-Uhm...n-no problem!" Misuzu responded, tilting her head down a bit so her hair would hide her blush. She felt her heart pound within her chest and silently questioned the action for what felt like the third time this week.

"You said...thank you..." Niki whispered, still dazed.

Naruto resisted the urge to deadpan.

The second bell snapped the two girls out of their stupefied and slightly embarrassed daze, replacing their shock with sudden realization. "Damn it! We're gonna be late!" Niki gave a slight squeal as her best friend grabbed her by the arm and gave a small pull, dragging her along as she made her way for the doors of the main building. In an instant the two disappeared into the crowd, leaving behind the lone blond teen.

He watched them go, feeling a slight twitch of his lips as Misuzu's frantic cries echoed away in the distance.

The crowd of students around him quickly thinned, until it was only him standing alone in the massive courtyard of the school. Lush tall trees surrounded him, beautiful decor was littered around in a cleverly orchestrated manner, from the wooden benches situated under the shady trees to the colorful cobblestone paths and the massive Victorian-styled fountain. It all tied together seamlessly.

"Still..." He whispered to himself, glancing at the tall metal fencing and stone walls that surrounded the school, "can't help but feel like this place is more of a cage. An _expensive_ one." But then again everything was a cage to him now. _Might as well get to class. _With a sigh, the teen slung his stuff over his shoulder and continued his rather casual stroll to class.

Another beautiful day indeed...

"Hey! You there!"

Naruto paused at the unfamiliar cry. It was distinctly male and sounded a bit frantic, winded too. No doubt the person was either out of breath or extremely tired. Probably both.

_I should just ignore it._

Misuzu's face instantly flashed in his mind. He couldn't help but cringe. He would regret this, he just knew it.

Tilting his head back, Naruto caught sight of a rather short silhouette standing behind the school gates. The very much **closed** school gates. Narrowing his eyes to get a better view, the blond saw it was a rather pudgy student. He was covered in sweat and was indeed heaving, his hands gripping the school gates tightly, and by how red his face was it looked like he'd been trying—and failing—to force them open for quite some time now. As he made his way over, Naruto started to get a better look at the student.

His short dark hair was matted to his forehead and his glasses were foggy, obscuring almond shaped brown eyes. The sweat-stained uniform clung to his pudgy form in a manner that did not suit him. The guy looked totally defeated.

"You need help?"

"Ah!" The shorter male cried, letting go of the iron bars and stumbling back. How he managed to **not** notice him was actually rather impressive.

"Holy crap man! Don't scare me like that!"

Naruto resisted the urge to turn and leave the pudgy teen to his woes. "You realize YOU called out to me, right?"

A small sigh followed his statement, all the while he wondered why he was even bothering. That girl must be getting to him. Did he really feel that in debt to her? It was only one lunch — _No it wasn't _— he much rather preferred to be alone and be left alone — _It was so much more. _Was he that annoying when he was younger? God, he hoped not. He had enough regrets as it was.

Naruto watched dimly as the teen gave a nervous chuckle in response, placing a hand behind his head and offering a weak grin.

"I know. I'm sorry. I-I just saw you...well, keep walking, so I figured you were gone. It's okay though!" He began to shake his arms frantically, as if he'd said something insulting. "I-I'm not mad or anything! I'm...sorta used to it. Hehehe."

For being one of the most well respected and highest ranked Academies in Tokonosu, Fujimi was a rather crude and intolerant place. If you weren't blessed with good looks or a rather rich/important family you were most likely a nobody here. Such was probably the case with this one.

"What's your name?"

The boy seemed stumped, lowering his arm as he quickly realized that they didn't even know each other. "Oh! My name is Hirano Kouta! Second-year from class 2-A! Nice to meet you...?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Kouta quickly did an excellent impression of a deer caught in headlights. "U-Uzumaki Naruto!? As in **the** Uzumaki Naruto!?" He stuttered, his glasses fogging up and obscuring eyes.

Naruto was already beyond regretting this. "Yes, th—"

"—It's an honor, Uzumaki-san!" Kouta bowed deeply. Almost completely forgetting the fact that he was at the least already seven minutes late to class and still behind the locked gates.

That was a first.

"What...?"

"You are Uzumaki Naruto?! Who, like myself and a select few others, is ostracized and neglected by the students and faculty! You are a legend within our circle Uzumaki-san! You who have defied and ignored them! We, who are constantly humiliated and bullied everyday know of you! Unlike us you do not shrink away or cower under their judging eyes! Oh man wait until I tell the others I _actually_ met you!" His eyes twinkled dangerously, a wide and rather dangerous smirk growing over his features.

While the now incredibly excited Kouta continued to dabble on, Naruto could only think one thing. _What...the hell just happened here? _He blinked, actually speechless. "What are you talking about?"

Kouta froze, blushing madly as he bowed once more, this time incredibly embarrassed."I-I'm sorry for that! You see you're kind of a role-model to some of the students. We get pushed around and taken advantage of almost everyday here!" His fists clenched tightly, and a deep scowl marked his features. "We—We don't really do well with it...but you! You take it all head on! Their hurtful words and attempts at making a fool of you! We all wish we could handle it like you do..."

Forget surprise, Naruto was floored. Never in his right mind would he actually think that somewhere deep within the confines of student body of Fujimi Academy, someone, let alone an entire _group_ actually looked up to him.

"Y-You should stop by the Astronomy-club after class...i-if you want! I'm sure everyone would love to really meet you!"

Naruto almost sighed at the request. "Never mind that. Right now let's focus on getting you on this side of the gate."

Kouta quickly remembered his situation and glanced at the clock hanging over the main building. He was already ten minutes late! And his first period class was the absolute worst! The teacher, Shido-sensei, was manipulative and publicly allowed his bullying and teasing. He even encouraged it at times!

"R-Right!" Kouta responded quickly, albeit still a bit nervous.

* * *

Hirano Kouta's week had not started well and only got progressively worse as it went. The last day of the first week of school and he had already been targeted by one of the biggest asshole of the school, Tsunoda, and his gang of delinquents. Not only that, but his first class of the day was with Shido and he shared the very same class _with_ the bastard Tsunoda! Now he was officially late for what he considered the worst part of his day and the gates were firmly shut.

Shido would have a field day with this when he actually showed up. Sweaty, tired, and very much tardy.

When he spotted another person standing in the middle of the courtyard just as late as he was, the dark haired teen grew hopeful. With some luck whoever it was would actually come to help! He honestly never expected that someone to be Uzumaki Naruto, the only person in the entire school more hated than the entirety of their group combined. Which consisted of the unfit, the unattractive, the too-book-smart not enough people-smart and all otaku alike. Each other was all they had in this scholastic jungle as they'd come to see it.

Just like everyone else he had heard the rumors. Unlike everyone else however, he had also been on the _receiving_ end of rumors. When they whispered and mocked him. He shrank back or brushed it off with a forced laughed. When Naruto was made the object of the negative attention. He would simply level them with those blank, intense eyes and they would flinch. The blond made **them** fear **him**. His skin was too thick for their poisonous fangs to pierce.

"Just let yourself fall. Trust me, I'll make sure you don't hit the ground _too_ hard." Naruto called out from below.

It seemed Naruto also had a rather dry sense of humor...

"Easy for him to say..." Kouta mumbled while sparing a glance downward, gulping as a mild fear of heights washed over him. He was currently doing his best to balance and not fall from the top of the fence he was currently standing on, down to where Naruto was staring back up at him. Arms outstretched, expression still blank.

Was he really planning on catching _him_? Kouta didn't doubt that Naruto was a strong person, but physics was stronger than the will of any man. His weight, plus the velocity of his drop, add the height and well...it just didn't look very probable he would be making it out of this without a few scrapes and bruises.

"This is a bad idea Uzumaki-san." Hirano whimpered out nervously, trying his best to ignore the familiar twisting feeling of butterfly's in his stomach.

The blond below sighed and let his hands drop. "Fine." He then swiftly turned and made to pick up his things off the ground, "I guess you can get to class on—"

"—Wait! Ok! Ok!" Man he was cruel!

Steeling himself, Kouta took a deep breath and did his best to calm his nerves. At least if anything Naruto would break his fall.

Without a second thought, Hirano Kouta gave a hearty yell and jumped. For a second he felt free as the cool wind brushed against his hot skin. He had a pretty good view of everything too. It did not however, last long. Gravity soon kicked in and everything became a blur of colors and lines as he rapidly approached the hard ground.

"Arggghhhhhhhhh!" Shutting his eyes tightly, Kouta expected everything from a searing pain to even unconsciousness as he fell. What he did not expect however was a sudden feeling of weightlessness, or the hard tug on his collar. "W-What?" He breathed out, cracking an eye open. His gaze met Naruto's own. "H-How...?"

Naruto was rather easily holding the entirety of his body up by the back of his collar alone. "See, told you I'd catch you." The casual manor in which he said it made it sound like he did this everyday.

Kouta would have questioned just how Naruto was managing to hold him up like he didn't weigh close to two-hundred pounds with _one_ arm, or how he managed to even grab him mid-fall. He honestly didn't care! "That...was...AWESOME!" He couldn't believe he did that! It was reckless, and foolish, and could have REALLY messed him up! But he did it!

Naruto let the teen go, watching him drop to the ground with a massive grin on his face. The courtyard was empty still, but campus-security would be on the prowl very soon. Fujimi Academy didn't have much of an attendance policy, but even they still had to enforce it.

"Well, this was nice and all but I gotta get going."

Kouta watched him leave. He almost wanted to call out to him, to thank him, but he knew better. A heartfelt thank you would just complicate things for the taller blond. All in all, it may have been a crappy week, but this sorta made up for it. _If anything, Uzumaki Naruto is definitely not like the rumors say he is._ Anyone who actually bothered to help him of all people out couldn't be all bad. _I wonder if he'll actually stop by the club? _

With a short shrug, Kouta rushed over to his stack of things and quickly picked them up. Unleashing a final sigh, he prepared himself for the confrontation with his teacher that was to come next.

* * *

Misuzu released a quiet sigh as she sat in class, her fingers twitching every so often as she blankly stared ahead. Her teacher had already begun the lecture and as he read aloud from the book in his hands, the girl felt her focus lessen and lessen. Too preoccupied with thoughts of a certain blond senior. She, like many others, had dismissed the blond as simply another dark teen who didn't enjoy any kind of social activity. She was fine with that. There were plenty of people like that in the world, but when she first really laid eyes on him that day, she knew the truth.

Uzumaki Naruto was broken. She'd never seen someone who looked so...aimless. Nothing he did spoke of a purpose. He didn't even eat! If anything he seemed to only exist within school hours. Afterwards no one knew what became of him. Glancing to her left, she suppressed a light chuckle as she watched Niki struggle with keeping her eyes open. Niki was on the verge of passing out.

_I can't help but feel bad when I drag you into this sort of stuff... _

For as long as she could remember Niki had been her best friend. Always by her side through thick and thin. Friends, nay, people like that were hard to come by. _Friends.._. The thing that he feared the most, and she just could not understand why. _Why are you so inclined to be alone?_

A brief imagine of Naruto popped into her thoughts. His uncaring expression and lulled blank eyes. The way the color of his hair and eyes seemed to speak of something brighter, something happier. Something long gone. Her heart managed to once again, pound in her chest.

_What the hell could have made you want to be alone...?_

Misuzu hated being alone. She had been alone her entire life. Her parents were never home, always away, always at work. The only company she had growing up was Niki. If it wasn't for the soft-spoken girl she probably would have taken her own life. How Naruto reserved himself to that soul crushing emptiness was beyond her.

"Suzu-chan, are you okay?" Niki whispered next to her, a concerned expression on her gentle features.

Misuzu internally scolded herself for letting the past darken her mood. Giving a small thumbs up, she gave her friend a reassuring smile and nodded. That was just like Niki, always concerned, always noticing. She knew Niki didn't believe her, but her friend was surprisingly wise when it came to people, however much she tried to deny it, and instead of causing a scene she simply turned her attention back to the teacher. The look in her eyes however told her that this wasn't over.

_Sometimes I wish the world could see just how beautiful you are Niki._ The brunette mused, a small smile playing at her lips.

There was an innocence to her that seemed so rare nowadays. She would die for her best friend, there was no doubt about that. Because Niki took away her pain, and that was **all **the reason she needed.

* * *

"You're late, Uzumaki."

Naruto didn't even spare glance as he calmly made his way over to his spot. Some glared, others didn't even make eye contact. Ignoring his presence outright. All except one. Saeko's eyes locked with his the moment he entered the room, her lips glistened in the warm sunlight and her eyes shimmered with hidden intent. She had been waiting for him. A smile worked its way on her face.

His response—or lack of one—seemed to work fine with their teacher, who continued the lecture as if nothing happened. Not even bothering to catch the blond up on what he had missed.

As he slid into his seat, Naruto fought back a groan. She watched him, a twinkle in her eyes, like she won something. So he would let the strange girl sit next to him for whatever godforsaken reason she had. He really didn't feel like causing an uproar today.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san." She pushed a single strand of her silky hair back and offered a harmless smile.

For a second, Naruto briefly pondered the fact that **this** was the same girl who not even two years ago pulled a knife on him, proclaiming that he was worthy, then proceeded to randomly show up to his job every week shortly after. It seemed that no matter where he went it, weird stuck to him like glue—sticky and annoying super-glue.

Sparing her a glance, he managed a slight nod and turned his attention back to staring at nothing. _Hopefully this isn't permanent._

Saeko didn't seemed bothered by the act. Instead, she leaned her head on her arm and proceeded to openly stare Naruto down.

. . .

His brow twitched.

_ How is this even allowed?_

"What are you doing?"

Her smile widened when he spoke up. "What's been asked of me, Uzumaki-san. As the head of the discipline committee I have been instructed by our teacher to make sure you pay the utmost attention in class."

_Did she plan this?_ Naruto stared her down. _Her curiosity is dangerous though. I wonder how would she react if she really knew what she was dealing with? _Not that he would ever tell her, or anyone for that matter, his secrets would die with him. This world wasn't ready for that kind of knowledge. Hell, he wasn't ready for that kind of knowledge, but like everything else in his life it was forced onto him.

_Sometimes, it still feels like a dream..._

He turned his sights away from the dark green chalkboard and to the massive city outside. Tall steel towers shimmering in the sun, right lights flashing all about even in the light of day, cars moving like armies of ants in the distance. It was so different from what he knew, from what he was used too. But, this was his world now.

"You'll miss the lesson if you daydream. Or, is it that perhaps you find me that breathtaking?" Her smile was still there. So polite, sp proper. The 'Queen' of Fujimi Academy, its pride and joy.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." He responded truthfully.

"Mah, you're never any fun, Uzumaki-san."

Whenever she talked to him, she never looked away, her eyes would always meet his. And that was strange. He had come to notice that Saeko never sustained eye contact with others, not for too long. Almost as if she deemed them unworthy of her full attention, or like they bored her. But when it came to him...it was different.

She giggled softly. "Though, I suppose that's apart of your charm. If you don't mind me asking, made you so late today? I would like to know."

Naruto blinked. Oh, he didn't make_ that_ joke today. Good old Kakashi, and Obito to an extent. "I drank spoiled milk and spent the morning on the toilet as a result."

Saeko blinked, actually surprised he even bothered to respond. "My...I'm glad to know you're all better now. Though, could it be the milk is still affecting you? you're awfully chatty. Could it be because of your girlfriend? I believe her name is, Misuzu Ichijou-san?"

_Seriously, why is she not being called out right now? _Naruto felt his eyebrows rise past his hairline. Just what was she playing at? Before he could say anything else however, a small piece of chalk was thrown his way. He could have easily dodged it, but that would rouse unwanted attention. So it was with great joy that he let it smack him in the face.

"Ah!" Naruto flinched as the rather hard object hit him square in the cheek.

"Uzumaki! Control your hormones and stop chattering to Busujima-san! She, **unlike **yourself, will no doubt become a functioning and productive member of society!"

With a grunt, the blond dismissed the snickering of the rest of the glass and met his teachers eyes. "Right, sorry about that teach."

_Tch, figures..._

Scowling, the teacher reached for another chalk stick and re-opened the thick book in his left hand, resuming the lecture—and no one said a word, some even laughed. His words would be considered harsh by anyone else's standards, the unjust action unfair and clearly biased. He however was not anyone else. From bastard-child to demon, he'd heard it all.

The rest of the class period went by seamlessly thankfully. He even skipped lunch just to steer away from any unnecessary confrontation. Unlike yesterday however, as soon as the bell dismissed them he was up and gone, making a beeline to the gates. Misuzu would take another five minutes or so to show. By the time she finished her after school duties he would be a quarter of the way home.

_Home... _

The word echoed within, bouncing back and forth inside the empty shell that was Uzumaki Naruto. His crummy apartment did nothing more than keep him sheltered and hidden from the world. Most utilities were taken care of by the tenant, his only job was to pay every month. It was perfect. If he so wished it he could pack up and leave without a single bit of evidence being left behind. To everyone whom lived in the complex with him, he was just another ghost.

"Oi! Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto was snapped out of his musings by a now familiar baritone. As the chubby boy grew closer, the blond cursed whatever deity watched over him for doing such a terrible job.

"Hirano. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kouta looked a bit startled. After all, the blond didn't even turn to acknowledge him. Pausing to catch his breath, the teen gave a bright grin. "I ***heave*** ran all the way here ***gasp*** as soon as I caught ***pant*** sight of you!"

"You should work on your physical fitness." Naruto deadpanned.

Kouta looked as if he was struck by a rock. "Mah Uzumaki-san, you sure are cold. Anyway, I'm glad I caught you!"

_Well, at least one of us is._

"See, I-I wanted to.." Kouta's cheeks grew a slight red tint. Whether it was from embarrassment or exhaustion Naruto couldn't tell. "That is to say, I-I just thought that..." His confidence was waning.

"You wanted to ask me if I could stop by your club?"

Kouta beamed. "Y-Yes! I—"

"—No."

"What? W-Why not!?" Did he do something to offend him? _Oh no! The others are gonna kill me if I screw this up!_

Hirano was very aware that he wasn't the best when it came to conveying ideas and feelings. The troubles of being a gun-obsessed, socially-awkward, loser he supposed.

"I have something very important to take care of. Maybe some other time."

Well, it wasn't a flat out no. Kouta once again beamed. "Okay! I understand and I'll hold you to it! Have a good day Uzumaki-san!" The shorter of the two gave a bright grin followed by a small two-finger salute before making his way towards the west building, en route to the Astronomy Clubs observatory.

Naruto didn't even bother glancing back once. He just wanted to return to his apartment and call it a night.

* * *

"Ohohoho! Naruto-boy! Forgot to message you this morning! Restaurants going to be slow again tonight! Yer friend dropped by yesterday too, the pretty girl with the long hair and the huge—"

Naruto pressed a single button. "Message deleted." The robotic voice said.

So, Saeko stopped by his work again. That girl was just as troublesome as Misuzu. He was beginning to sound like Shikamaru with all this talk of troublesome women...

"Actually, more so." He mumbled to himself. At least Misuzu didn't try to outright assault him, unless assault with overbearing kindness was a thing now.

Peeling his school uniform off, Naruto found himself surprisingly tired as he dragged himself towards the futon. With all the days he'd been getting off as of late he might as well have not been working at all. _The rents due in less than a week. I might have to do some extra work if I want to make it._

With his specific skill set he could have easily robbed a few small stores, but that didn't sit well with him. One of the few things Danzo could never beat out of him was that child-like honor he held onto so tightly growing up. He couldn't help but rub his hands, a nervous act, at the memory of the man. Danzo loved his emotional suppression techniques. Hopefully a nap would put him in a better mood.

* * *

Misuzu fiddled with the bento box in hand. She didn't find him during lunch, and now after waiting almost fifteen minutes by the gates for him...well, she was starting to lose hope.

"I-I think he already left, Suzu-chan."

Her friends soft spoken words were not lost to her.

"Yeah..." That came out a bit weaker than she wanted it too. Still, she _was_ disappointed. _Did he really not like my lunch? _Shaking her head, Misuzu quickly straightened herself out. "Mah, I guess there's nothing left to do but head home!" She exclaimed.

Niki could practically taste the false enthusiasm. Her chest burned slightly. Misuzu only ever got like this because of **him**. That selfish, rude, uncaring Uzumaki Naruto! Why her best friend was so intent on involving herself with that delinquent truly was beyond her reasoning "Do you want to walk home together? I can help you make another bento for him tomorrow."

Misuzu offered an apologetic smile. "No. That's okay. I'll just meet you at yours later today."

Niki concealed a sigh, but nodded nonetheless.

The two shared a short hug and before Misuzu knew it she was alone, watching her closest friend walk away towards home. Ten more minutes passed and she was finally ready to go. Yet, for some reason...she didn't. Ten more minutes and her grip over her bento was tight, the plastic denting under her fingertips.

"Damn him..." She cursed under her breath.

Something in her chest began to hurt. This wasn't the first time he left her behind or avoided her presence, but lately...she truly felt like he was opening up a bit more. It seemed she was maybe, just maybe, finally getting through to him!

With a heavy sigh, Misuzu loosed her grip and shifted her bag over her shoulder while gathering her wits. The walk home wasn't long, but she always got lonely so easily... _I'll just have to try again tomorrow. _She nodded once to herself and began her trek home.

"Ichijou-san! Wait up!"

Misuzu froze mid-step. "Hirano?" Tilting her head back, she watched as the teen in question rushed to her side. In his arms seemed to be a stack of papers neatly stapled together.

As soon as he caught up to her, Kouta let his hands fall onto his knees for support as he greedily sucked in as much oxygen as possible. _Oh man, Uzumaki-san is right! I should really start paying close attention to what I eat!_

"Hirano what are you doing here so late?" Misuzu sized him up.

"O-Oh! Right! I joined the Astronomy Club like you told me to last year! It's been a while since we've gotten to talk!" He gave a sheepish grin as he gathered what was left of his dignity. "Sorry for just calling out to you like that, it's just I know you've been very busy as president of the second-year class, but I just wanted to properly thank you for the advice! I've actually made some friends!"

Misuzu was overjoyed at hearing the news. "Glad to know I could be of some help, but it was all you!" She smiled at him, meaning every word of it.

When she first met Hirano, the boy was even worse off. No friends, not one person he could talk to in a school that seemed out to get him and all others alike. Her parents may have always been away, but that was due to them owning a successful chain of high-class restaurants. It at least spared her from the cold blade that was the Fujimi social ladder. Hirano wasn't so lucky.

"Yeah!" His grin then grew a bit wider, "And you'll never believe who I met today!"

"Oh?"

"Fujimi Academy's very own hell student, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Misuzu had to bit her tongue. Hirano was a good distraction from her thoughts of the blond. Now they came back, full force. "Oh...is that right? Tell me what happened."

Hirano seemed oblivious to the subtle change and very eagerly summarized his morning. "Well normally I stay here in the dorms, but last night I decided to go home because I wanted to wash my clothes and the student cleaners...well, they're not so kind to me sometimes." His tone faltered. Misuzu found herself almost scowling in disgust. What was it with this place? "A-Anyways, I went home. Washed my clothes and went to bed, but I forgot to bring my alarm clock from my dorm with me!"

"So...you woke up late, eh?" Misuzu couldn't help but shake her head.

"Yeah..." Hirano responded with another sheepish grin.

"So how does this lead up to you meeting Na—Uzumaki-san." She seamlessly caught herself.

"Right! Well, when I got to the gates they were closed. I tried my best to open them but no one helped! They all either laughed or pretended they didn't see me! Once the bell finally rang I thought I was really out of luck!" He paused to catch his breath. "Then I noticed someone just kinda...standing there. So I called out to them, but they kept walking." Kouta's grin went from sheepish to excited in a split-second. "Turns out that someone was Uzumaki-san! And instead of walking off, he came to help me!"

Misuzu smiled softly. "Is that so?...How did he help you exactly?"

Naruto wasn't the type to help anyone, she knew this very well. He wasn't the type to get involved with anything that he deemed bothersome or so much as even spare a glance. So this was good!

Maybe...maybe she was right?

"Well he led me to an older part of the school, around the East Wing I think. Then he told me to climb up top and jump!"

"And? Did you?!" She asked, slightly put off. Fujimi's walls were pretty high, and for someone as physically unable as Kouta it would have definitely been a danger.

"Yeah! Well, no, at first no. I was terrified. Uzumaki-san said he would catch me...but you know...I kinda doubted him. After he almost left me up there though, I figured this was one of those 'now or never' moments! So yeah! I jumped!" there were practically stars in his eyes. "Get this. He **actually** caught me! Plucked me mid-air like I was nothing and just held me there! It was crazy!"

Misuzu was yet again surprised. "And you just...jumped?" Her surprise quickly shifted to worry. "You could have seriously hurt yourself you know?! What if he didn't catch you?! What did he even say to make you do something so stupid?!"

Hirano shook his head at her scolding. That was just like Misuzu, always worried about others.

"That's the thing. No matter what you've heard Ichijou-san, I can confirm that Uzumaki Naruto isn't as bad as everyone says he is." He paused once more to fix his glasses 'Just let yourself fall. Trust me.' I didn't know if I could, until I looked into his eyes. Complete and utter confidence in himself. He was going to catch me, no doubt about it...and I guess, that sorta made me believe in myself too."

Misuzu felt her heart begin to race once more. Without her knowing, a bright smile crossed her features.

"He sounds like a nice guy, Hirano-kun."

Kouta nodded in agreement. "Anyways, thank you again! I should be heading off. I've got to get my clothes and bring them back to the dorm before they shut the gates for good! Later Ichijou-san!"

With a small wave, he too was gone, leaving her to muse on today's happenings. Misuzu sat there for a few more seconds, a tiny smile resting over her lithe features until she finally made her way home. _That jerk, at least he said thank you._


	2. Drifting II

"Welcome to the Wind &amp; Sails, home of the finest curry in all of Tokonosu. Please, do make sure to enjoy yourselves." The tone was dull, dry, and lacked any real enthusiasm. So much so that the older couple had to refrain from taking a few steps back as cool ocean waters stared blankly ahead.

"Oi! Naruto-boy, you scaring the customers again?!"

Naruto suppressed a groan as a wrinkled old hand clapped his shoulder in a rather rough manner. The familiar scent of tobacco mixed with that old people smell wafted through his nostrils. If he were to be honest, the blond would admit there was a sense of familiarity to it. It took him back.

Growing up under his special circumstances was hard. Still, everyone valued their childhood in some shape or form. Many of his fondest memories as a child were of him and Sarutobi Hiruzen. The old leader would take him out for evening strolls and lunch, tell him stories, even tuck him into bed on special nights. To a younger Naruto, who never had a single person to love him, it meant everything. It made him feel special, that the Hokage, the most important person in the Leaf, would take time out of his busy day to see him, the most hated creature that resided within the village.

"No. If anything, you're scaring them." Naruto deadpanned.

Hayate seemed stricken, clutching his stained and dirty shirt tightly as if he'd been gravely injured. "I...I apologize, valued customer!" In a flash the man was face first into the ground. Forehead neatly pressed onto the cold floor as tears spilled from his eyes like two massive waterfalls. "Please!" All of a sudden, a bowl of hot curry was in his hands, steam flowing off in wispy tendrils. "Feel free to indulge in a sample plate! It is the least I can do!"

That poor couple. All they wanted to do was have a nice night out together, grab some dinner, maybe even take a walk through the Tokonosu city park. Between the stony blond and eccentric old man who continued to mumble apologies however, it seemed their nice night would be taking a much different turn.

"Oh...t-thank you." The woman nodded her head nervously and offered a weak smile as she took the steaming bowl. Hayate's tears immediately stopped.

"Excellent!" With a sudden burst of energy, Hayate Kakuzu gave a wide grin that looked to belong on someone years younger, "I'll have my handsome-yet-socially-unaware busboy show you to your table!"

Naruto easily refrained from smacking his boss. He was all too used to Kakuzu's strange ways. Instead, he simply gave a short nod and motioned for the two to follow. The Wind &amp; Sails wasn't a huge place, a little bigger than Ichiraku if he had to compare, although it offered more than just ramen. Deep fried dishes, noodles, pork were also on the menu. The pride of the restaurant however was its curry of course. Hayate took great pride in his cooking and even greater pride in his curry.

"_Curry __must __be __made __with __the __burning __passion __that __dwells __within__! __A __passion __that __never flickers __or fades! __That __never __withers__! __No __matter __the __age__, __race__, __or __gender! __It __teaches __respect, independence! __It __will __make __you __strong__!"_

Naruto idly let his hand flicker back and forth as he took the couples order. "I'll be back with your food. In the mean time, please, relax and enjoy the view."

Hayate would always let him know — as if he didn't already know — just exactly how he came to choose the location for his restaurant. He would tell the blond of his seemingly endless search for a perfect spot that would melt the soul and allow a sense of peace to overcome you, and he found it in this dainty little shack. It had everything Hayate wanted. It was also the perfect place for Naruto to work, for many reasons. Small, quiet, away from the more crowded areas of the city. The only customers they really got were either tourists, mostly due to the offshore international airport, or older agent friends of Hayate.

As he made his way to the back, Naruto managed a small wave to his only other co-worker, another teen who Hayate had taken under his wing so to speak. The boy was a year younger than Naruto, probably went to another school, and rarely spoke. Although he honestly appreciated that about his co-worker. Strangely enough the loudest person in the small restaurant was Hayate himself. It was kind of sad really, one would think they'd be annoying him to an early grave, not the other way around.

"Naruto-boy! There you are!"

"You just saw me."

"Never mind that! Your friend gonna stop by tonight again?" A blush made its way onto his wrinkled cheeks. "Hehe! Yes sir that girl sure know how to make an old man feel young again!" The blond easily ignored him.

"Two stews and a side of vinegared cucumbers."

"Oh ho ho ho ho~how **you** managed to score such a hottie is beyond me!"

This man would be the death of whatever was left of him.

"Just make the meal so I can go home." With another hearty laugh, Hayate slung an arm over the now visibly annoyed and uncomfortable blond.

"You need to lighten up boy! I tell you every time! Life—"

"—must be lived." Naruto interrupted, "I know. You tell me everyday I come in. You **call** me to tell me. You leave voice mails."

Hayate shrugged. "Someone has to tell you."

Another groan suppressed.

"Why don't you ever bother the other guy like you bother me?" Naruto asked.

"Momo-kun is just a quiet kid. You on the other hand are an emo! You need this!" He then paused to scratch his unshaven chin. "Did I use that right? Emo?"Naruto finally caved, and with a small sigh nodded. He really just wanted to get home. "Excellent! Why are you here? Go! We have customers!"

_Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him._

Naruto lost track of how many times the mantra was repeated within his conscience as he made for the kitchen doors. Hayate watched him go, still scratching his chin.

"It's been a little more than two years...your anniversary is coming, Naruto-boy."

* * *

_He was scared, confused. Hayate watched it all and more flash through those piercing blue eyes. "I don't want to hurt you..." He almost looked like a cornered animal. Bloody, bruised, desperate._

_ And those eyes...he never thought he'd see eyes like those on someone so young. There was an undeniable nothingness to them, along with that unmistakable hardened edge. Where a fire once burned now lay a smoldering pile of ashes._

_"S-Stay.." _

_Blood leaked out of his mouth in a thin trail, smearing the tattered shirt that looked about ready to fall apart at the slightest movement. It wasn't the first stain of crimson on his person though. Which left Hayate to wonder, just what the hell had this kid been through? _

_"S-Stay away..."_

_Hayate could just barely understand the injured boy. Was he a foreigner? __There was a distinct Japanese accent but it was heavy. Cautiously, he raised his arms above his head in what was meant to be an obvious show that he meant no harm. Surely the boy would understand that and hopefully relax a bit. Unfortunately, he did not relax._

_The boys quivering body tensed and and he looked ready to fight for his life despite the fresh blood spilling from his open wounds. It was a good thing Hayate had experience with these situations due to his younger days. As a special assault team agent, dealing with traumatized or injured persons was one of his specialties, and this boy fit the bill._

_"I do not want to hurt you" He repeated, this time a bit slower. No response. Nothing. Not even a single blink. Those piercing orbs were locked on his person, watching him intently like a wounded animal would. Hayate could barely even tell if he was breathing or not. The blood continued to fall and time was running out. If he didn't get the boy some help soon, he would surely die. _

_As if to confirm his worries the injured blond fell to his knees, coughing blood and gasping for air until his wounds finally took their toll and he drifted into unconsciousness. _

_Hayate was beside him in a heartbeat, gently wrapping his worn and withered hands around the blood-stained blond. He fought back a grimace at the feeling of the thick and sticky life liquid. It had been a long time since he'd seen this much blood. Calling upon whatever medical training he could remember, the old man quickly assessed the boys wounds._

_ 'Multiple puncture wounds, and there's a lot of internal bleeding, at least six of his ribs are bruised, maybe broken. Multiple impact points.' Running his fingers down the blonds exposed back, he was surprised to hear a weak moan. 'His spine is fractured, maybe broken?'_

_ How did the blond even manage to stand? _

_Let alone speak?!_

_Focusing on the other injures, Hayate felt his brow knit in frustration. As he went on it only seemed to get worse. Every point his fingers gently pressed or rubbed would elicit a pain filled moan from the sleeping blond. The bruises on his person were all black, not even purple. Hayate didn't even think a regular human could sustain this amount of damage and survive as long...  
_

_Rolling the unconscious boy onto his side to prevent choking, he quickly reached for his cellphone and dialed__—already knowing exactly who to call. Something like this would bring up too many questions from the hospital, he would have to get in touch with an old friend. _

_Nervously watching as a steady trail of blood continued to leak from the boys mouth, Hayate could only cross his fingers and hope the kid made it. When a voice on the other line finally spoke the old man didn't even hesitate. "Hello...it's me. Yeah, I need a favor."_

* * *

Hayate watched him go, his dark chocolate eyes locked onto Naruto's retreating form.

_You walk so proudly, Naruto-boy..._

There was a strength in Naruto that was undeniable to the trained eye. It was clear to him that behind those lifeless blue orbs used to be something spectacular. It was one of the reasons he offered the blond a part-time job all those years back after his escape and helped settle him into Fujimi Academy. He knew Naruto wished nothing more than to simply disappear. The motions of this life were all wrong to him, Hayate however would not simply sit back and let the blond fade away.

No...

If he could tie him down to something, to _someone_, then just maybe, that spectacular thing would return. _Ahhh, what a sight that would be. _Flipping the open sign to closed and stuffing the keys into his pocket, the old man began to whistle a light tune as he grabbed his bike and set off. He'd been so caught up in memory lane that he barely noticed the night dwindle away until it was time to close up shop for the day.

That friend of his didn't show up today, but it was still early on into the week. She showed up rather randomly, but she _always_ showed. He would just have to wait. "Lately, she's begun to ask some more personal questions about Naruto-boy." Hayate mumbled to himself. "Can't help but wonder what that girls thing with him is?"

As the cool wind brushed against him, Hayate let out a small sigh.

"Ah, young love, there really isn't anything like it!"

* * *

Miyamoto Rei smiled warmly as she read the text from her beloved boyfriend, Hisashi Igou. "Of course I want to walk to school together tomorrow." She mumbled softly, typing out her response. With a click, the bright screen quickly shut off and she placed her cellphone on the counter. Gladly returning to her current grooming session in a now rather upbeat mood. A girl had to look her best after all, especially once they have someone to look their best for.

As she combed through her long silky brown hair she allowed a content sigh to escape her lips. It seemed so rare lately that she got any real peace, between her being held back and her newly sprouted relationship with Igou, things were unusually active. Pausing, she briefly glanced at her pinky in the reflection of the mirror.

"Pinky promise huh?" Rei mumbled quietly, twirling her extended pinky back and forth.

It was amazing, she thought, how things could change so quickly. How people could change just as quickly. Truly, a lesson she would never forget after what transpired within the last couple of months. Her heart ached at the memories but she thoroughly ignored it.

"Takashi..." Biting her lip, Rei suddenly found it a bit more difficult to see clearly. "Damn you, Takashi.." Her words were laced with undeniable sadness. Yes, how people changed so quickly. It would forever astound her until the day she died.

"Rei!" The loud cries of her mother snapped the saddened girl out of her musings, she even let out a tiny squeal, having let her defenses down while showering. Rei felt herself grow bit annoyed at being caught off guard, but quickly regained composure. After all it was a welcome distraction.

"What?!"

Her mother didn't miss a beat, her much more mature soprano echoing past the closed doors of the bathroom. "Your grandfather is here and your dad is soon to follow! Hurry and get dressed for dinner!"

Letting out another sigh, Rei let out tired groan. _So much for peace and quiet, _she mused. If her grandfather had come over no doubt he and her father were going to abuse their alcohol limit. Then proceed to rather **loudly** argue about who was the better agent, while her mother stood behind, giggling as if she enjoyed what she dubbed "the best entertainment in all of Tokonosu".

Rei had to admit, the two did provide quite a show when they went at it.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She hollered back, already reaching for the neatly folded towel on the counter next to her. The brunette gave herself a final once over, adding a flirtatious wink in appreciation and made to get dressed. Oh well, this may be the end of her peace and quiet, but that just made her appreciate it all the more. Besides, if her grandfather was over for dinner it could only mean one thing!

A fire burned in her light brown eyes. "Super-mega-spicy curry night!" She exclaimed eagerly to herself. Her love of spicy foods would be her undoing.

* * *

"Ohohoho! Slow down Rei-chan! You'll choke!"

Rei ignored her already drunk grandfather as he swayed from side to side slowly, looking as if he could fall over any second. Her father wasn't fairing much better either. He was laughing rather boisterously, hands on his hips as he proclaimed to his wife how lucky she was to be with him. She didn't particularly care about all that though. All she wanted was another bowl of the steaming, heavenly food that was curry.

"My love! S-Surely ***hic*** you know of how ble ***hic*** bless ***hic*** blessed you are! To be with I! M-Miyamoto Tadashi!"

Her mother chuckled lightly in response, a bright smile lighting up her beautiful features. Anyone who saw the two in public could clearly see where Rei got her looks from. "Of course I know how lucky I am to be with my big-strong-detective." She cooed in response, winking lightly at her husband.

Tadashi's already flushed face grew even redder as his wife gave him _that_ smile.

"A-Ah...o-of course** *hic*** you do, ha ha ha!"

Rei deadpanned. "You're all crazy..." she mumbled, ignoring the three empty bowls of extremely hot curry stacked before her.

"It's all in the genes Rei-chan! You can thank me of course! Not your lousy failure of a father!"

"What'd you say ***hic*** old man?!"

The two immediately clashed foreheads over the dinner table, sparks flying as they both tried their hardest to glare the other into submitting. An action that was understandably difficult for the two intoxicated men.

"I took down the Yoshimitsu family's entire smuggling operation last week and brought in a general, alone. A bust that our station has been working on for five years and I got them in less than a month! _Alone_!"

Hayate scoffed.

"Ha! You think that's something? Try extracting an entire hostage party through hostile and heavily armed enemy territory by _yourself_, with an injured squad! I barely got out alive!" They were at each others throats now.

_Here they go._ Rei mused to herself, shaking her head slightly. While their constant one-upping each other was annoying, she actually quite enjoyed hearing about her father and grandfathers exploits. Those two were like two peas in a pod really, despite all of the differences they attempted to highlight.

As her thoughts began to wander, she let her eyes drift to her father. He seemed happy, regardless of the slowly growing more physical argument the two were having. The brunette could tell he truly treasured these moments. And he did, because it wasn't always like this...

_Which makes it all the worse._ A voice whispered in her head.

She clenched her fists tightly. Her father's reputation, all of his hard work, tarnished, because of her. His own daughter. No! Not because of her,_ because of_ _Shido_! Rei managed to spit his name out with as much venom as she could muster, even in her thoughts. That ruthless, scheming snake of a man and his disgusting father! If she ever got her hands on them she'd—

"Rei, are you feeling okay sweetie?"

Her mother's soft words snapped her out of the slowly growing violent train of thought. "Y-Yeah..." she mumbled, offering a small reassuring smile. It was fake. She knew it, and so did her mom.

Still, her mother—_her always kind and understanding mother_—dropped the subject and simply placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a tiny squeeze. It was all Rei needed and she was so thankful.

"H-Hayate y-you ***hic*** bastard!"

How her father went from stuttering, to clear coherent sentences, and then back to a drunken slur was impressive. Hayate Kakuzu however managed to speak perfectly the entire time despite the fact that this was his second bottle of sake, of which he'd drank by himself mind you. Something even **more** impressive if you really thought about it.

"Hahaha! Tonight is truly a wondrous night! Listen, Tadashi!" Suddenly, the much shorter man pulled his son close. Wrapping an arm around the taller ones neck and forcing him down to his height.

"Wha? ***hic***"

"You are still so young my son! Life must be lived! Enjoyed! Savored like the finest curry! Spicy, with a strong kick, a fighter! Yet satisfaction can be found in the bitter mix!"

Tadashi found his eyes watering at his father words. "D-Did you hear that!? Kiriko, my love ***hic*** our passion must be like the curry o-of old! ***hic*** Oh ho ho ho!" A bright blush darkened the man's pale cheeks as his mind began to wander.

"Of course dear!" Kiriko responded lovingly.

Rei truly envied her mother and father. A love like there's was something so rare, so very pure in that when they looked at each other, all they could see was each other. Maybe, Igou and her could be like that...or maybe... _No! _Inwardly she cursed herself. There was no way she would allow herself to linger on thoughts of him any longer!

Rei sat by her mother, watching as her father and grandfather entered the final stage of their intoxication. Tears were shed and manly hugs were shared as the father and son embraced and proclaimed their love for each other. This was her favorite part, she could worry about all of the other stuff later. There was plenty of time. Right now, her family was what mattered.

And so, the night came to a slow but enjoyable end.

* * *

Naruto resisted the urge to jump into moving traffic as the large gates of Fujimi slowly grew more and more visible with each step he took. It was early enough that the courtyard wasn't jammed with people—that was always a plus. He hadn't slept well last night, but then again, he hadn't slept well in a long time.

Before he could delve deeper in his thoughts a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He almost tensed, and would it have not been for his sheer will power whoever owned that hand would find themselves in dire need of a new one. _I need to stop letting my guard down so much. This place has made me too soft. _

Of course, as soon as he caught sight of flowing violet hair he knew exactly who stopped him. "It's not very nice to sneak up on people, Busujima-san." A light chuckle resounded behind him.

"My apologies, Uzumaki-san. It's just I'm pleasantly surprised to see you taking an initiative in fixing your less than stellar attendance record."

Naruto snorted, tilting his head back slightly so he could see Saeko. "I'm _always_ up this early. I _choose_ to arrive late, much more stylish."

Saeko seemed surprised, but not entirely bothered. Her smile widened as she ran a hand through her long hair and locked eyes with the taller blond. "Oh? That's a good thing to know." She said, never taking her eyes off of him.

_What is it with this girl?_

"Oookay, well, I have to be going so—"

"—Please, do me the honor of escorting me back to the school. I just finished my morning run and as a frail, tired woman, it would be dangerous for me to walk alone."

Naruto gave her a blank stare. Her innocent smile did nothing to help her.

"You're the captain of the kendo team."

"I don't have my bokken."

"You're the head of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Currently I am a weary-lone woman out for a run, class hasn't officially started."

Naruto stared. Saeko stared back, unflinching.

"...I won't sit beside you in class today."

"How's about for the rest of the year?" He muttered with a scowl. Saeko gave him a brilliant smile and nodded. It was enough to raise a single golden eyebrow in wonder. "You're...just gonna stop bothering me like that? If I walk you two blocks away to the school?" Another nod.

Her smile could get a bit unsettling at times, or more like creepy really. Naruto was all too aware he was probably being played right now, but it was either this or bust. Besides a boy can dream right? Saeko seemed the type to keep her word so why the hell not? With a groan, he motioned for her to lead the way.

"My, you are quite the gentleman, Uzumaki-san." She giggled lightly and offered a small flirtatious wink. Bowing slightly, she then extended a hand and waited for Naruto to grab it.

"What are you doing?"

Saeko blinked, tilting her head slightly to the right as her lips parted to make an 'o' shape. "I want to seal the deal, so to speak. I'm trusting you to guard me well, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto eyed the extended hand warily, half-expecting a knife to suddenly appear through the sleeve of her jacket or a katana to slice him clean in half. "Whatever." Taking the extended appendage, he shook it firmly, all the while begrudgingly enjoying the warmth of her arguably soft hand. Not surprisingly he could feel a few calluses. Saeko really did work hard for her all of her skill.

"Excellent! Then shall we?" The giddy woman pulled him along abruptly and unintentionally drew a few eyes to the two.

_Great, when the fanboys hear about this one they'll really lose it. _Withholding a sigh, Naruto cursed his luck for the thousandth time, it looked like another long week was ahead of him.

* * *

Niki sneaked glances at her best friend as the two waited by the gate, both of them were very aware that contrary to popular belief the number one delinquent in all of Fujimi did not come to class late because he was late. No, he actually arrived earlier than most and then proceeded wander around campus until he decided to actually show up for class. Which was why they were here, waiting for him.

Misuzu gripped the bento in her hands tightly, she seemed a bit anxious. Her bright eyes darted back and forth, all around, searching for that familiar spiky mop of sunshine. _Where is he? _She spared a glance at Niki and sent the shorter girl another apologetic smile. Misuzu made it very clear that she didn't mind waiting on him alone, but Niki was her best friend, and she would never let her do something alone if she could help it.

"Suzu-chan. I think I see him..." Niki trailed off, squinting as she made out two figures approaching in the distance, one with an unmistakable bright head of hair.

Misuzu's heart thumped in her chest, again. _Why does it keep doing that?!_ She could feel her cheeks heat up as he approached.

"Wait, is that..." Niki narrowed her eyes in an effort to get a better view of the person walking alongside him. "Busujima Saeko?"

Misuzu blinked. The Queen of Fujimi? What was she doing with _Naruto_ of all people?

The two were close now, within earshot too. All she had to do was call out to the blank faced Uzumaki, and he would probably hear it. Yet...she couldn't. Her eyes were locked onto Saeko. She had been exercising—a morning jog by the looks of it—her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and the few streaks of sweat that seemed to glimmer off her body trailed down to the one-piece track suit that hugged her figure well. Too well in her opinion.

"Uzumaki-san!" Niki cried next to her, waving her slim arms wildly in her best attempt to get his attention.

_What's she doing?! _A sudden panic overcame Misuzu. One she couldn't quite explain. _She's supposed to be the quiet one! Why did she call out to him?! _Her heart began to thump loudly within her chest as the tall blond tilted his head towards them. For a brief moment, she could have sworn Saeko glanced over as well...namely at her.

All the while, Niki mentally patted her own back on a job well done. When she saw Misuzu outwardly twitch, she knew her friend wouldn't call out to the blond. The hesitation was clear as day in her eyes. Probably too nervous. But Uzumaki was going to take the bento Misuzu slaved to make for him whether he liked it or not! She made sure of it!

"Misuzu, and her friend, hello." Dry, bland, and toneless as always.

"Oh, I didn't know you had any friends, Uzumaki-san. It's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Busujima Saeko." With a short and polite bow, Saeko offered a friendly smile while introducing herself. Not like she really needed too though.

"T-T-Toshimi Niki! Second-year, class 2-A. A pleasure, B-Busujima-san!" It seemed holding a conversation with one of the most influential students in all the school seemed to suddenly lessen the normally quiet girls spontaneous burst of confidence.

Misuzu quickly snapped herself back to reality and gave a short bow as well. "Ichijou Misuzu, second-year and also class 2-A! A pleasure!" Her introduction was followed by a slightly nervous grin.

Naruto outwardly grunted at the interactions, his eyes already locked onto the familiarly wrapped container in between Misuzu's shaky hands. _She's nervous, I wonder why...? _He mused to himself.

There was a bit of an awkward atmosphere as the four stood together near the gates, watching as some of the students and teachers went about their mornings. Harsh whispers and glares would sometimes be directed their way as the students began to filter through, all directed towards the only male of the group. Naruto wasn't sure if they really did hate him that much or if they were just jealous.

"So...how do you guys know each other?" Misuzu asked rather meekly, attempting to break the silence that had settled.

Saeko responded with a warm smile as she glanced up at the taller blond. "We've had a couple of classes together, and as head of the Disciplinary Committee it's my job to make sure troublemakers like Uzumaki-san pay attention and are regularly on time."

Niki nodded. It did make sense after all. Misuzu however didn't seem to buy it. The brunette found herself resisting the urge to openly glare.

"Class hasn't started."

"Oh, well of course." The smile on Saeko's face never faltered. "I was actually finishing my morning run when Uzumaki-san offered to walk me back. You see, he took pity on a poor defenseless woman like myself."

Naruto resisted the urge to sweat drop at the girls story. He turned his attention to Misuzu, only to find her already staring, or more like outright **glaring **bloody murder in his direction. There was an obvious scowl on her frail features and her arms were crossed.

"That doesn't sound like Naruto." She murmured.

"Oh my, such familiarity." Saeko feigned curiosity. "Are you two perhaps dating?" She placed a hand onto her chin and looked to be deep in thought.

"D-D-Dating?!" Misuzu exclaimed with a high pitch squeak, one that surprised even her. "W-Why would I ever consider dating him?!" she pointed a finger at the stoic blond. "He looks like a lame carbon-copy manga delinquent! And those blank, fish eyes of his are a total turn off!"

Niki snorted at the insult, finding it very appropriate since Naruto did usually sport a blank dead-fish type of look. While Misuzu herself gaped, doing a very good impression of a fish out of water herself. _I can't believe I just said that!_

As for the blond in question, he honestly didn't know whether to praise her for the insult or actually feel insulted.

_Fish eyes huh?__ That's actually...impressive._

Saeko cared not for the insult. Instead, she asked the question that was on _her_ mind. "Then why do you have a bento? I'm aware that Toshimi-san and yourself buy lunch. The only other explanation is that you're giving to someone, and that someone is clearly Uzumaki-san! Correct?" She finished with a cheerful smile and a clap.

Misuzu was by now more than just flustered. "A-Ah...well, no, yes...it's..." Never mind picking up from where she left off, she was all but trapped now.

"—Yes, she's giving it to Uzumaki-san. She feels that these acts of kindness will help to break him out of his shell." Niki did an excellent job of summarizing.

_Niki, no! _Misuzu exclaimed mentally. What happened to the normally shy and reserved girl she knew and loved?! Her friend wasn't wrong, initially that's how it started...but, lately she began to really _want_ to make a good lunch for him. Misuzu found herself quietly smiling as she envisioned Naruto enjoying her meals.

_She was making those lunches...to cheer me up? _Naruto wasn't angry at her. In fact, he was a bit touched. Anyone would be really, however, it was all for naught. He wasn't some outwardly tough guy who is actually really a sweetheart all along and just needed the right kind of push. No. He had been molded by a crazed man into the perfect tool for the purpose of utterly annihilating his enemies. His hands were _permanently_ stained with blood. There was no helping him.

And he was only one of many, but like Danzo always said, he was a sword who's edge was a bit sharper than most and thanks to that he survived. _Survived for what though? For this? _He mused. He was a relic of a world no one even knew existed.

"Well, if that's the case than allow me to help as well! Would you like that, Uzumaki-san?" Saeko turned her fellow third-year, "I'll even wear an apron for you! As long as it motivates you to focus on your studies!"

Naruto would have choked had he been anyone else, but he wasn't. Leveling the shorter girl with the same blank expression, he simply nodded. "Sure. Sounds nice."

Misuzu fumed.

She didn't even want to know if he was joking or not!

Saeko chuckled once again, the sound was almost angelic. "Very well Uzumaki-san, I'll keep that in mind." She then turned to the duo and bowed. "I must be off now, I have many duties to attend to before class starts. Uzumaki-san, please don't make Hayashi-sensei have to come look for you again."

Naruto didn't bother to respond.

Offering a final wave, the third-year beauty made her way towards the dorms. The crowd that had slowly and not-so-discreetly began to form around them quickly followed after her.

"Wow, she sure is popular." Niki whispered as the three watched her go.

Misuzu grunted. "More like nosy." she mumbled underneath her breath. Turning her attention to the blond, she immediately spoke her mind. "How come you didn't tell us you know **the** Busujima Saeko." The scowl firmly situated over her features told all that was needed to know.

Naruto shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know her as well as you'd think. At least not personally. She seems to have taken a weird interest in me though."

Misuzu's scowl deepened. "What's so special about you that would make Busujima Saeko take notice, hmm?" Honestly she knew she should stop, but the fiery feeling in her chest wouldn't let her.

"Don't know, you tell me. Saeko and yourself are the only people in this school that won't seem to leave me alone." Naruto stated rather dryly.

The fire in her chest grew even **hotter**. "Oh yeah?!" She was angry now, anyone could tell.

"Suzu-chan...I don't think he—"

—No! If you want to be alone so bad, **fine**!" She shoved the bento box into his hands. "Be alone!" She then stormed off. Leaving behind a rather stupefied blond.

Niki watched her friend with worry clearly evident in her eyes. "What did I say?" She heard him mumble.

The soft spoken girl couldn't take it any longer. "What did you say?!" She practically snapped at him. "That's not the problem! It's what you don't say! All I hear from Misuzu every time I ask why she even bothers with you is "he's lonely and he needs a friend" or "just give him a chance, he's not a bad guy". Wrong! You don't deserve a chance, or a second chance or even a third! You're just a mean, bitter, JERK!" she was panting by the end of it.

They had attracted a small crowd of onlookers by now.

"So?"

Niki's eyes widened in disbelief. "So...So?! Is that all yo—" She lifted her head so as to glare defiantly at him, but as soon as she locked eyes with those now frozen orbs she immediately regretted the decision.

"I want you to understand something, Toshimi-san." His words were like hot ice, and the poor girl couldn't help but flinch. "I never once asked for any pity or concern from _anyone_. All I require is peace and quiet. I am thankful for the meals and her kindness, but that's all. Tell your friend that whatever she's trying to do here is _pointless_."

Without sparing a second glance he walked right past her.

_Tch, I knew today would be a pain..._

* * *

And he was proven correct in his assumption. He hated being right.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san." Saeko was not a woman of her word, because even though she said she wouldn't...here she was, sitting in the desk directly to his left.

"You lied."

"On the contrary, as soon as I came in I sat in my original desk. Our teacher however would have nothing of the sort, and demanded that I keep an eye on you." Her story was foolproof. She was, as always, incredibly clever.

Fighting back the growing headache, Naruto simply chose not to respond and instead focus on the lesson for once—or at least pretend to. It would have been a lot easier of course if a certain pair of blue eyes weren't constantly watching his every move with a growing intensity. It took a whole minute for him to finally break.

"That's disturbing my focus you know." He whispered to her while keeping his eyes on the teacher.

Saeko smiled, "Forgive me, but I must do this."

He opted to ignore her again.

"...So, were you serious about letting me cook for you in an apron?"

Naruto watched as one of the guys that sat two seats in front of him suddenly pound on his chest, seemingly choking. He fought back a smirk, _Maybe I could have some fun with this... _"Only if that apron is _all_ you're wearing." He responded smoothly. These types of conversations were nothing to him, Danzo made sure that he would never fall for any seduction attempts by enemy Kunoichi. Not that he cared much about women at the time anyways.

Another cry, this one was a bit louder than the last which resulted in that particular student getting verbally called out.

"Oh my, Uzumaki-san, how bold, but what about poor Misuzu-chan?"

This time, he did look at her.

"I don't think she'll be talking to me anytime soon."

She seemed surprised. "Oh, how unfortunate. I won't pry."

Naruto eyed her for a moment longer before deeming her smile a bit too much and turned his attention back to the lecture. Normally he wouldn't care, but it was better than hearing, "Uzumaki-san, please focus." every five minutes. He never noticed the predatory smile on Saeko's face as he turned away.

* * *

Why did she do that? For the life of her, she couldn't understand. Naruto didn't do anything, but seeing him walking with Saeko, seeing her speak to him with such a casual familiarity...it bothered her. She didn't like it. Now here she was again, sitting in class, with a worried Niki stealing glances her way every few minutes while her mind was pre-occupied with thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto, **again**_. _How could she let her emotions get the best of her like that?

Misuzu let herself slowly sink into her chair. _Damn it, Naruto... _Of all the people, why did it have to be him?

Next to her Niki observed her friend closely from the corner of her eyes. She seemed frustrated, the way her brows knit together and she continued to lightly tap her foot told her all she needed to know. Niki herself was a bit shaken up from this morning still. Those cold blue eyes drilled into her very soul, freezing her in place and filled her with dread. Someone actually had to shake her out of her stupor after the blond was long gone.

Niki hoped she would never have to see those eyes again. The timid girl just couldn't see where exactly in those frozen tundras was the loneliness Misuzu saw so clearly. All she saw was emptiness. It frightened her. She had never met anyone —young or old—with eyes like those. Well, at least she finally spoke her mind.

_He needed to hear that from someone, or else Misuzu would eventually go crazy. _Naruto wasn't to blame though. He was right. It's not as if he asked for her friends kindness or made them feel bad for it. If anything it was forced onto him, the only thing he had done is what he's always done. Maintain a distance.

Fighting down a sigh, Niki couldn't help but wonder why of all people Misuzu had to choose him?

* * *

Takashi hated this class. Scratch that, he didn't just hate it...he **despised** it. _You'd think they had enough sense to NOT make it so obvious in the middle of a lesson_. Yet there they were, smiling at each other, giggling under their breaths. It filled him with an equal dose of hatred and jealousy. That should be **him** making her smile, not Igou!

So much for best friends...

"Funny how people change so quickly..." He muttered to himself. A part of him really was glad to see them happy though. Igou did used to be his best friend, and Rei. Well, Rei was _everything_ to him. Idly he glanced down at his pinky. _If you break it. I'll make you swallow 1,000 needles... _Those were the terms they'd agreed upon all those years ago.

Apparently, his lack of focus was blatantly obvious.

"Komura-san, would you care to explain to the class why your hand is more interesting than my lecture?" His teacher caught on to his 'daydreaming' immediately, and had no qualms with calling him out. Takashi could name a dozen things off the top of his head that were more interesting than his lecture.

_Drowning for one. _He wisely chose to keep that to himself.

When he didn't respond, the teacher fixed his glasses and scowled deeply. "As I thought, please pay attention Komuro-san."

He hated that prick.

Igou spared a him glance and offered an apologetic smile. For all of his talents and popularity, his ex-best friend was always a bit slow at picking up peoples vibes. If he was he would easily detect Takashi's feelings and know to not talk or even look his way. Even so Takashi responded with a subtle a wave and a playful smirk.

She didn't even glance his way though.

_Damn, this years already getting to be a real __train wreck_. Internally sighing, the second-year student opted to resting his cheek onto his closed fist while letting his thoughts wander. He'd been getting a crappy amount of sleep as of late. His grades were dropping already due to him either skipping, or just not caring...

And why should he? The only person he ever had eyes for was now in the arms of another. She was all the motivation Takashi had. Now she was gone.

_I wonder what you were thinking Rei? Why did you choose him? _And then there was that. The constant self-questioning and doubting of his every action. _Maybe Saya is right?_ He mused to himself. _Maybe I should just forget about it and move on... _That was easier said than done.

The pulse of almost physical pain that echoed through his heart whenever he thought about made it really difficult forget. How could you even forget the one person you swore yourself too? The person you love! It just didn't happen. Saya was smart, incredibly so, but smarts was all she knew. Her ability to understand and interact with others was a bit underdeveloped because of her intelligence, at least according to her.

So how could Takashi even expect to take any advice on matters of the heart that she gave him seriously? If she herself admitted people weren't her best subject.

Glancing at the clock, the dark haired teen let his eyes droop when he noticed only fifteen minutes had passed since class began. He still had another two hours until lunch. Another familiar giggle assaulted his hearing.

...why didn't their sensei call those two out?

_This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

Two hours later and Takashi couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his life. Here he was, sitting alone on the east-wings roof eating lunch. If the teachers, or worse, Hayashi-sensei caught him up here, he would surely be suspended for at least three days, maybe more. "Mom would kill me if that happened." He chuckled darkly at his own joke.

Death was starting to sounded like an easier alternative.

If all went well in less than a six months he would be a third-year student. After that, what happens? Graduation? He gets a job? Then what? It was all so _predictable_ and so damn boring. Even if he decided to continue his education there were no guarantees he would enter the same school as Rei. Unlike him, she was practically a genius. Another reason as to why she got held back made absolutely _no_ _sense_.

Anyone that actually knew Rei could vouch for the fact that she was a total bookworm. Not like Saya who was naturally blessed. No, Rei studied day in and day out. Her grades meant a lot to her. _So why did she just accept it? Why didn't she fight back? _It would continue to bother him until he found an answer.

"_That's __your __problem__! A__lways __so __indecisive! Make up your mind, Takashi!__" _

Her words stung that day. Even now they shifted around in his mind, mocking him ever so subtly.

"Tch, figures I'd find you moping around up here."

Dark onyx eyes lazily followed the sound to the source. A shorter girl with long, bright pink hair and a deep scowl marking her flawless features stood impatiently by the door. Tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest. "Speak of the devil..." Takashi murmured.

"What was that?" Saya asked loudly, a small vein pulsing on her forehead.

"Nothing. What do you want, Takagi-san?"

The fourth and final of their small childhood posse, Takagi Saya. The Prodigy of Fujimi Academy finally decided to make her presence known. Takashi, Rei, Igou, and Saya had all met in middle school. Saya joined their small group the latest. Due to her bright hair and smarts, she was made out to be easy pickings for most bullies. At the time Takashi had a bit of a hero complex and chose to defend her quite often. This of course led to the two growing close.

"Your mom texted me. She said the school called to tell her about your grades. I didn't tell her about Rei, but I'm guessing that's the reason why you're performing so poorly correct?" Takashi managed a half-hearted glare. It was no match for her own fiery gaze however. The already deep scowl on her face grew even deeper. "I knew it. How pathetic of you Komuro."

"I really don't need this, Takagi-san. It's lunch time, I'm not skipping or ditching any duties."

"True." She stated, making her way over to him. "But you are trespassing. If any of the teachers found you, you'll be in serious trouble."

Takashi had to withhold a blush as the short girl leaned forward, hands on her hips as she leveled him with a disappointed glare, their faces inches apart. That wasn't why he was blushing though. The close proximity was no problem, it was the angle in which she was leaning that caused blood to rush his cheeks. Her more than ample bosom was directly swaying in his face.

"What are you? My guardian?" He grumbled, averting his eyes and ducking his head while doing his best to hide the blush.

"I might as well be! Your mom told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you get your grades up! I'm going to come over tonight to make sure you study."

Her tone left no room for discussion. Takashi knew better anyways, arguing with Saya was practically impossible. Her smarts coupled with her dangerous temper made it all too risky.

"Fine. Whatever. Just leave me alone."

Saya let a frustrated groan to escape her. "You're being pathetic." She said. Twirling on her heels, she 'hmpd' and made her exit, the door to the stairs slamming behind her.

. . .

"Pathetic huh? Yeah, I guess I am." At least his next class didn't have Rei in it.

* * *

"Welcome, class! It's good to see everyone looking in tip-top condition today!"

Good old Teshima-sensei, the brutal coach of the physical education class. The man leveled the entirety of the class with a wide grin, in his left hand was a basketball and hanging from his neck a light red whistle. If there was something he hated more than the sadistic Phy.E.D teacher, it was his whistle. Bastard loved the damn thing. His students _hated_ it.

"Today, we'll be playing basketball. But first let's start with some basic stretches. Find a partner and we'll begin!"

Takashi wasted no time in finding a partner. He could already see Morita discreetly winking his way. Fellow good-for-nothings had to stick together he supposed.

"Yo! Takashi!" The two tapped knuckles. "You ready for another round with 'the demon gym teacher, Teshima-sensei?" A playful grin was plastered onto Morita's face.

Takashi was definitely not ready. He didn't think he'd ever be ready. He knew better than to hope for the best though. No one escaped Teshima, not even the kids with notes. The man would simply send them on an errand that would no doubt end up being very physically demanding. Laying down on the dark blue mat, Takashi couldn't help but squint as the bright sun obscured his vision. He felt Morita grab his leg and force it back, eliciting a small groan from him. The burning feeling under his thigh was the worst.

_I hate exercise. _It wasn't that he was fat, nor was he overly skinny. Takashi was just average in tone. Nothing to admire but nothing to complain about either. It suited him fine in his opinion. He just thought there were better things to do during the day, like sleep.

"Easy there Morita, you'll tear my muscle."

His friend grinned apologetically. "Sorry! Teshima-sensei is counting too fast again. Makes it hard to keep up."

Just as he said, Teshima was hollering numbers rather quickly and without a manageable break in between. The whistle hung limply from lips as always. Every time he spoke, the plastic annoyance brushed the stubble growing over the man's chin. Clapping his hands together, Teshima reached for the familiar attendance clipboard. His beady brown eyes scanned the paper and every so often he would glance up to make sure someone was actually present.

"All right! It looks like everyone's here. Good!"

"Uzumaki is missing."

Takashi blinked, watching from his position as Teshima seemingly choked on air.

"That damn brat is gone!_ Again!_" His grip on the clipboard tightened as the teachers temper spiked. Some laughed, others just shook their heads in disappointment.

_Uzumaki Naruto..._ Takashi had heard much of him. All bad.

"Man, that Uzumaki-senpai sure does set the bar high for us delinquents." Morita chuckled a bit. "Skipping Teshima-sensei's class of all people. The man will hunt him down for this. Oh well, not like sensei actually ever catches him."

Takashi would have to agree. Uzumaki Naruto seemed to be the only person able to evade Teshima flawlessly, something that hurt the teachers ego no doubt. Teshima was a prideful man who usually allowed his fists to do the talking if he could help it, so it was no secret. Takashi didn't really care either way. Anyone who managed to spite the bastard and his whistle was alright in his book.

The object in question pierced his eardrums signaling the end of the stretch.

"Alright! Now that we're all warmed up, line up!" Teshima grinned proudly at his small rhyme. "Let's get a quick lap in while we're at it!"

Damn him! He bounced back fast! By the dangerous glint in his eyes, it seemed like whatever ill intent Teshima may have towards Uzumaki he would be taking out on the rest of the class. Really, it was things like this that made the blond so strongly disliked.

* * *

Misuzu glanced around nervously. The end of the day had finally come and crowds of people moved about like ants. Heading home, or among friends. She didn't care about any of it. All she was looking for was a spiky mop of sunshine. Niki and her had parted ways not even a minute ago. What she had to do now, she would do alone.

"Naruto..." she whispered to herself, biting her lower lip.

She felt terrible the entire day for snapping. During lunch, Misuzu searched everywhere for him. Hoping to be able to apologize for her earlier actions. Unfortunately, she couldn't find a single trace. Argh! Why did she feel so stupid?! It was all so frustrating!

_Why am I even so adamant about apologizing? _

For a brief moment she allowed her eyes to move away from the crowd and instead focused upon the beautifully painted sky. It really was a beautiful sunset, she thought. A vibrant blend of soft red, light pink, dark blue, and bright orange. Truly breathtaking. Still, it did nothing to distract her ailing mind. "It's not like he even considers me anything more than an annoyance." Her words came out rather bitterly.

The crowd continued to move without rest, slowly growing smaller as most of the students and faculty filtered out. A she watched them all Misuzu couldn't help but be in awe, sometimes it was easy to forget just how big Fujimi Academy really was. Despite the minutes going by and the crowd lessening, Misuzu continued to wait for him, she would not allow herself to feel this way for the rest of the evening.

This **constricting** feeling within her chest, it was too annoying!

The courtyard was less active now save for the few clubs and sports teams that stayed behind. There was no one else no one else on campus at the moment, all of the students were glad to be away from Fujimi for a short time. They were surely all off enjoying the city with friends or visiting family if possible. Curfew on the gates wasn't for another six hours after all.

Her foot began to tap impatiently, and a firm scowl had placed itself on her face. _I swear if he ditched me again I'll_— Speak of the devil. Exiting the double doors of the main wing was Uzumaki Naruto. That was good. Busujima Saeko walking casually by his side, chuckling every so often? That was bad.

The two noticed her immediately. Naruto's eyes met hers instantly and without issue. She didn't know if that was a good thing. In a few short seconds they were before her. Saeko held a pleasant smile and offered a polite bow. Naruto, was Naruto. He just stared down at her indifferently.

_Does he even care?!  
_

"Ichijou-san. It's nice to see you again, I trust your day has been pleasant?"

The way Sakeo spoke suggested she genuinely did care about how her day went. Misuzu could see why she was so well liked.

"It was good." Her response was admittedly a bit short, but then again Sakeo shouldn't even be here.

Naruto's deep blue eyes bore into her own, and were she to be honest, Misuzu would attest to it taking all her strength just to sustain eye contact with him.

Saeko nodded lightly. "I'm glad to hear that, Ichijou-san. However one can't help but wonder what it is you're—"

"—Saeko." Naruto interrupted her suddenly. His eyes never leaving Misuzu.

The third-year seemed a bit put off at that. "Ah, yes?"

"I'll see you tomorrow. It seems like Ichijou-san would like to speak to me in private."

Saeko blinked owlishly. Though she didn't outright fight his request. "Very well, have a pleasant day you two." Another polite smile. Then, just like that she was off. Never glancing back once.

_God, even they way she walks is elegant._

It was just them now.

"So. What's up?"

Naruto's voice sent a chill down her spine and she unconsciously shivered. Why was this happening to her?!

"Uhh...I-I just wanted to...***cough*** I wanted to...that is I..." A blush made it's way onto her face. She was really making a fool of herself now.

A silence rested between them and she fidgeted nervously while her gaze started to wander. It wasn't until Naruto spoke up that she actually looked at him again.

"You worked really hard on this, didn't you?" His words were soft, and managed to catch the girl completely off guard.

"H-Huh?" She blinked.

In his hands was the bento she shoved into him during their brief argument earlier.

"O-Oh! Yeah...I did."

Naruto's eyes were on her again, this time they seemed, _different_ somehow—warmer. Misuzu could feel her heart beat loudly in her chest. Her entire body felt like it was on fire!

"It was good. Make me more."

Her eye twitched. And just like that, whatever warmth she imagined was gone. "...You really are a jerk."

Naruto managed a playful smirk.

Misuzu crossed her arms over her chest and gave a firm nod in response. "Alright, I'll keep making them." she cracked one eye open, and level the amused blond with a fierce glare. "But you have to stop hiding from me during lunch! Or else I can't give them to you!"

Naruto gave her a dismissive wave. "We'll see what happens." With that, he offered a small two-finger salute and began his own trek towards home. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Despite herself, Misuzu couldn't help the bright smile that overtook her features as she watched him go.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

* * *

Saeko tapped her finger impatiently over the hilt of her katana. Her fathers private dojo served as a great place for letting off some steam, and she badly needed it. "That arrogant!" A fierce horizontal slash. "Brash!" Lighting fast swings followed seamlessly. "Fool!" She finished her attack with a powerful downward swing. Dust kicked up around the end of her blade from the sheer force of her attack. Inhaling deeply, she ran a hand through her luscious hair and then exhaled.

"How dare he just dismiss me like that?!" The poor fool didn't know his place! He was to be hers! Last she checked pawns didn't dismiss their kings. _And that girl. What's her game here? _Saeko's eyes narrowed at the manikin a fair distance away. Her hand slowly moved for her blade, simultaneously, she crouched down low and tensed her body in preparation.

"Someone like her could never understand. Whatever her reasons may be, I have already staked my claim and **she will retreat**."

In a flash the Saeko was behind the manikin, blade outstretched. Behind her, the manikin split cleanly in half seconds later, the right side falling to the ground with an audible clunk.

Saeko could be very persuasive, so there was no doubt in her mind that Ichijou Misuzu would come to see the error of her ways. The girl should be careful, after all. Were this a jungle and they animals, she would be mauled to pieces.

* * *

Here he was again. Blankly staring into a pitch black room. Searching for answers he would never find. Naruto supposed old habits really did die hard or else what happened today would have been easily ignored.

The second he laid eyes on her, he knew. Years of experience made it easy to spot and that same experience taught him to understand it. If he were to die tomorrow there would be a small part of him that would regret leaving a bad impression on the one person who ever bothered to be truly kind to him. With that, he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep. A single thought in mind...

It was a comforting thing, that people like Misuzu still existed.


	3. Drifting III

The Taiei Shopping Town district was well known throughout Tokonosu as the most appealing tourist spot in the city. With a massive mall boasting an impressive five floors with over one hundred shops. Not to mention exclusive restaurants, family operated stands, and great prices! It was also a fairly common spot for the local residents as well, being located at the very heart of the city. When not in school most teens found themselves spending the rest of their day lollygagging with friends here. At the arcade, shopping, or just hanging out.

Naruto was not one of those people. Which was why he couldn't help but really wonder, just what the hell he was doing?

"Maa, Naruto-kun you seem down." Misuzu commented, smirk still in place.

Let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto always payed what is due. In this case, getting sweet talked into joining Misuzu and Niki for a day of 'fun and lounging' at the Taiei Shopping district. "You know. I understand that you're trying to get me to warm up to you guys, but this is making me dislike you even more." The blond spoke offhand. A scowl firmly placed on his features.

Misuzu practically beamed at Naruto, seemingly impassive to his earlier insult. "Oh please! If you outright hated us you would have said no! Besides, word around school is that Niki and I," the timid girl gave a tiny squeak at her mention, "Are some of the most attractive girls in our year. Aren't you feeling that hot blood pump through you as you escort two gorgeous ladies around?!"

Naruto was not feeling any of that hot blood pump. In fact, he didn't feel anything, he just wanted to go home. "No." He retorted dryly.

Misuzu pouted in response, quickly embracing Niki as fake tears spilled forth from her crinkled eyes. "Wahhh, Naruto-chan doesn't think we're hot Niki!"The poor girl could do nothing to hide her blush as her best friend buried her face into Nikki's rather ample bosom. To this day Misuzu could swear her parents had to be feeding Niki something for her to have a bust that size at her age.

"Can we just do this and leave? I have to be somewhere later tonight."

"Oh..." Misuzu felt herself sinking, her own imagination running rampant without her consent. "Are you going to be with Sa—Busujima-senpai?" The brief flash of hurt in those deep brown eyes were lost to the blond, but not Niki.

A single blond eyebrow rose. "No. I'm actually doing a favor for an old friend..a very _old_ friend."

"Friend...?" Niki echoed softly.

Naruto resisted the urge to sweat-drop. The entire time she's barley said a single word, too afraid to even look him in the eye. Yet as soon as someone mentions the words 'friend' and 'Naruto' in the same sentence it somehow manages to surprise her enough to speak. The blond would admit he didn't go out of his way to make relationships or forge bonds, but that didn't necessarily mean he forgot how to.

"Old friend?" Misuzu repeated. "As in old _friend_ or OLD friend?"

Naruto blinked. Beside the two, Niki couldn't help but give a soft sigh. Uzumaki really was dense, _very_ dense.

Discreetly, Niki's attention shifted toward her best friend. Watching as she grabbed the blonds hand and began to lead him, all the while a bright smile was plastered on her face. She looked genuinely happy at the moment. A stark, but welcome difference from how Misuzu had been acting lately.

_Why him though? _The same thought continued to echo in her mind. It was the same question she asked last night after Misuzu's sudden revelation.

* * *

"_C-Could you repeat that?"_

"_I...I think I like like_ _Uzumaki-san." Her best friends voice was definitely clear, if a bit nervous._

_Niki felt like a bomb was just dropped above her. The fierce weight crushed the tiny girls body for a brief second, and she was left speechless. Uzumaki Naruto, the number one delinquent of Fujimi Academy, and the single coldest person she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting...was her best friends first crush. Her only crush. _

_Misuzu had never even_ _shown interest in any other guy before!_

"_W-What?'" Her own question echoed within her thoughts, "Why?! He's_—"

_"__—Cold. An ass. A brute. I know. You've told me all of this and more plenty of times, Niki." That was because it was true! Everyone knew it! The only person that didn't seem to get that was Misuzu herself! "Just hear me out, please...?" Misuzu pleaded._

_Niki sighed softly in response. Of course she would, although it was only because s__he didn't like having to hear her best friend beg HER of all people._

"_I-I don't really know how to explain it. It's weird." Misuzu hesitated for a second. "When I see him, my heart starts to beat really fast! A-And I get super nervous! He just..." Here she paused again. "...Naruto, he makes my chest hurt. He makes me wonder. His eyes are so empty, and it bothers me every time I look at him. I-I don't just want to help him anymore. I...I want to get to know him and understand. I want to stand by him... I...I want to..." Misuzu's tone changed gradually as she spoke, growing softer and weaker, a clear indication of her slowly worsening mood._

"_Wow__, those fish-eyes of his really hit home for you, huh?'" Niki joked after a long pause. A smile quickly blossomed over her features when she heard Misuzu giggle at her joke. At least she could still do that much for her._

"_Ugh! Don't remind me! I still can't believe I said that..." she sounded flustered now._

_Misuzu proceeded to them go off about the entire ordeal, her spirits a bit higher now although it seemed a tiny bit forced in her opinion. Niki didn't miss the bit of venom associated with Saeko when her friend mentioned the senior either, it was a bit funny actually. In all their time together the brunette never knew her best friend to be the jealous type, until now._

_Her heart thumped softly when she registered the amount of admiration Misuzu really had for Naruto. It made her a bit angry. Maybe even a dad bit jealous. He wasn't worthy of her attention, her love...but as long as Misuzu was happy it was okay. Right? _

* * *

_I'll agree with you on one thing Suzu, his eyes really are empty. _Niki let her gaze wander over to the tall plainly dressed blond standing—towering—over almost everyone else. No wonder most people associated him with foreigners. _Empty...and cold. _She still couldn't get that look out of her head. Whatever Misuzu saw in him would be forever lost to her, but she would support her best friend as always.

"Niki! Come on!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts, watching as Misuzu waved to her from one of the family operated stands. Naruto was next to her, leaning over as he studied the random trinkets. If she were to be honest...they did look good together.

Misuzu's bright one-piece dress struck out against the constant sea of suits, while her more darker features contrasted the bright yellow dress well. Naruto on the other hand was the exact opposite. While the simple grey crew neck and faded black jeans did nothing to attract any color to him. His distinct natural appearance did.

This was actually the first time either of the two girls had seen the blond in anything but the standard Fujimi Academy male uniform. If you got passed all of what made him, well.._Naruto_, Niki would admit the blond was pretty handsome. In the right lighting. _Gah! What am I thinking?! _With a quick shake of her head, the shortest of the three gave a bright smile and moved to follow after her best friend.

Or rather, she would have, had a large silhouette not suddenly stepped in her way. In a matter of seconds the meek teenager was surround on all sides by a group of familiar faces, all lead by the one person she disliked even_ more _than Uzumaki. Tsunoda Imada.

"Niki-chan." His sing-song tone sent shivers down the petite girls spine.

Doing all she could to avoid eye contact with the much taller student, the brunette made to slide past the group without stirring any trouble. Once again however this proved to be another failure. Imada was there in a matter of seconds, a wide smirk spread over his features as he blocked her exit yet again. "Come on now don't be like that!" His narrow brown eyes rolled over her features, taking her appearance in with glee.

Leaning down so that he was eye level with Niki, Tsuonda ran a hand through his dual-colored hair and sighed. "You keep this up and I'll lose interest, Niki-chan!"

Biting her lip, Niki continued to deny eye contact, secretly hoping Misuzu would hurry up and save her. Her hands began to shuffle nervously, the low chuckles of Tsunoda's friends really weren't helping her nerves in the least bit.

"Tell you what Niki-chan! How's about you come along, and we have a nice date just you and me, neh?" The imposing teen smirked once more. His eyes darting around slowly, "I don't see your faithful _protector_ around either, so all the better time to ask." Extending a hand, Imada looked down upon the girl impatiently.

"I-I..." Niki was doing everything she could to not curl into a ball and cry her eyes out. This was too much for her! And in a place like this, where everyone else could see! Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried desperately to find the courage to speak.

"Yeah?" Tsunoda was smirking once again, placing one hand in his pants pocket and raising the other to his ear. Openly mocking the clearly bothered Niki. "Speak up! I don't have all day you know? Not even for you."

Niki visibly gulped. "I..I-I don.."

"What was that?" Imada rudely pressed on, eagerly watching with barely contained amusement as Niki flinched under his presence.

"I..I don't..w-want to..." Her words were barley above a whisper. Damn it! Why did she have to be this way?!

Without concern for Niki's personal space, Imada placed an arm on her shoulder. A scowl marking his features. It seemed all traces of amusement were now gone. "Enough of this!" With a small tug, he motioned for the smaller girl to follow. "You're taking too long! I'll decide for you!"

_No!_ The poor girl practically screamed in her thoughts, the only audible sound she made however was a weak whimper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Imada quickly let go of Toshimi, his attention quickly drawn to the painful feeling that was now growing in the back of his head.

"Shit!"

"Imada-senpai!"

The two others with Tsunoda rushed to his side, quickly turning to glare daggers at a very angry looking Misuzu. Followed behind by a none too pleased Uzumaki.

"Damn it! What the hell was that?!" Tsunoda found his answer in the half empty water bottle a few feet away from him. Snarling, the now angered teen shook his two lackeys off and quickly stood. Making a beeline for Misuzu. "You bitch!" He barked.

"Imada wait!" The taller of his accomplices cried out, "Uzumaki is here!"

Tsunoda instantly froze mid step, his attention quickly drawn away from the fiery Misuzu. Now it settled instead on the chilly persona of the spiky haired blond behind her. Before he even realized it, Imada was grinning from ear to ear. "Uzumaki Naruto!" His narrowed orbs settled upon the blank facade of the pale teen. "What an honor!"

If there was anything Tsunoda Imada valued more than strength, it was a good challenge. The blond not but a few feet away was just that. His name alone brought varied responses from over half of Fujimi Academy. He'd even heard rumors of this same guy beating up entire groups of people by himself. Someone just as infamous as him was an exciting prospect!

"And Misuzu." His eyes turned to greet the girl. "Tch! What a drag. Thought I actually caught her alone for once." The false blond muttered sourly.

"You thought wrong you asshole!" Pumping her fists, the enraged girl turned to Naruto and angrily pointed at the Tsunoda and his friends. "Naruto! Sic!"

A single brow was raised. She was confident in herself, that much Naruto could give her. Long gone were the days when anyone could just order him around, in fact the last person he remember doing that was Sakura. He may have lost many things, but his honor was not among them. Besides... "This isn't my problem." He then turned and began his trek home, hands sliding into his pockets as he slouched away. The blond had seen _enough_ of this place to last him a lifetime.

Misuzu fumed from her spot, angrily calling out to him. "Y-You jerk!"

"Hahaha! Man, you are a riot Uzumaki! You'd just leave two defenseless girls with a group of delinquents like us? You really are cold!" Imada laughed loudly, practically holding his head up while pointing at the retreating blonds back. More than creeping out the slowly growing crowd of onlookers. "Well either way I can see your logic! Don't worry we'll take good care of them!"

Naruto briefly paused, tilting his head back and leveling Tsunoda with a rather uninterested stare. "You misunderstand. This isn't my problem and I'm really not needed. Misuzu can deal with cowards like you on her own."

To her credit, Misuzu hid her surprise at the blonds discreet compliment well and quickly masked her features. _W-Whatever, he's still a jerk! _The fluttering in her chest however was a bit harder to fight.

"You little shit! You gotta be kidding me!" Snarling, Tsunoda quickly followed after the blond. His intent clear for all to see, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" The second the taller male placed his hands on the blond was the second he realized he'd made a mistake. The temperature seemed to instantly drop around him. Cold sweat dripped down from his forehead, and the half-blond suddenly found it _very_ difficult to breath.

"Please don't instigate conflict, Tsunoda-san."

It would be exactly a minute before Tsunoda realized he was shaking. To Misuzu and Niki. Tsunoda grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt, and then seemingly froze in place, only to immediately release the blond after.

_What the hell was that...? _Taking an involuntary step back, Tsunoda did all he could to compose himself. They had a crowd now. This wasn't good. "Tch, whatever. We're out of here. Haru! Sosa!" The two quickly stood straight and wordlessly followed, offering a final glare Naruto's way. The crowd parting for the three as they made their exit. Seeing as the show was finally over, the onlookers began to thin until Misuzu, Niki, and Naruto remained.

"Fucking assholes..." Misuzu muttered, helping Niki gather her bearings. Her eyes however watched them go until they were completely out of sight. "Damn that Tsunoda! When will he get a clue!" She took a breath to gather her bearings, then shifted her attention back to Niki. Practically oozing worry. "Are you okay?" she questioned gently.

Niki could only nod while fighting back tears. Misuzu noticed this and drew her friend into a tight hug, rubbing small circles around her back. She knew Niki like no one else. This was probably a huge scare for her. The poor girl was too fragile.

"This is really touching and all but we should probably get going." Tactful as always, Naruto casually leaned on his right leg, arms crossed and expression as blank as ever.

Misuzu immediately snapped her eyes to the blond. Gently letting go of Niki, she marched towards the third-year. "You! _You_!" She seemed to be having trouble finding the words, "You!...**JERK**! You were really just going to leave us?! What if something actually happened?!"

Naruto fought back a sigh as the girl practically exploded on him. She looked to be a bit shaken up herself, Imada _was_ planning on teaching her some manners after all, so it was justified. Really, quite the violent one that Tsunoda. "Relax. There was no way he could have hurt you here. Multiple witnesses, crowded area, cameras everywhere. He'd have to be a real fool."

He found a finger pointed in his face.

"First of all, yes! Imada is an idiot so he would have! And second, that's not it! You were supposed to show how cool you were back there! And how even though we underestimate you, you're actually courageous and strong!" Misuzu ranted.

Naruto deadpanned. Even Niki looked to be a bit thrown off.

"What...?"

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Misuzu grabbed onto Niki and marched towards the exit. Niki would have to admit, she'd never seen her friend get so easily frustrated over a single person. Misuzu was emotional and passionate yes, but she always maintained control. It was almost like Naruto just instinctively knew know how to push her buttons.

_Come to think of it. He knows how to push just about everyone's buttons. _She mused. Her eyes once again darting over to the blond one final time as they left.

He watched them go, visibly making eye contact with her. She flinched involuntarily once they locked eyes. Those dark blue waters were calm, like the sea just before a massive storm. They always looked like that—guarded, controlled. Niki was a lot more observant than most would assume. Misuzu would always comment on how she notice what everyone else didn't, whether it be with people or places. That's why she _knew_ Uzumaki Naruto was dangerous.

Someone with no known past and no visible future had to be.

* * *

After the eventful day at the mall, Naruto found himself sitting at the foot of a sleek dinner table coated with a various spread of arguably delicious looking food, and of course a multitude of curry bowls and sake.

"Ohhoho! I'm glad ya decided to show up, Naruto-boy!"

"You threatened to fire me."

Hayate seemed puzzled. "Did I? Oh well. Either way! You're here so it worked out!"

Naruto resisted the slowly growing urge to strangle the old coot. Instead, he merely gave a quiet sigh and turned to the three others sitting around the table with him. Or more, he focused on the single person glaring daggers at him. "Can I help you?"

Rei narrowed her eyes at the blond. Ignoring his question, the girl turned to her mother and pointed an accusing finger at the pale teen. "Why is he here? Do you even know _who_ this is?"

Kiriko merely offered a pleasant smile as she finished gently blowing on her tea. "Well, he's a friend of your grandfathers. Hayate-san has really been insisting he join us for dinner so—"

"—This is Uzumaki Naruto mom!" The fiery teen interrupted. "The number one delinquent in all of Fujimi Academy! He shows up late almost every day, skips class, and picks fights! Among other things! Dad you should be arresting him not serving him dinner!" Rei huffed out, cheeks rosy after her tiny rant.

"I'm still here you know." Naruto commented with a deadpan stare.

"That's the problem!" She all but shouted in outrage. "I don't want to associate with someone like you! Let alone let you have dinner with my family!"

This was going to be one hell of a dinner.

"Rei! I will not have you criticize one of our guests!" Her father's strong baritone left no room for discussion. "Besides, look at those marks on his cheeks! Aren't they kind of cute?! Doesn't he remind you of a cat? Neh, meow-kun?!"

Naruto's brow twitched. He was really starting to see the family resemblance between Hayate and Tadashi.

Hayate, now more than a bit drunk couldn't bare to hold it any longer. With loud bark, he exploded with laughter. "Oh, o-oh! M-Meow-kun! Oh Tadashi my son! I've never been so proud!" The old man was clutching his side as he banged on the table. Laughing maniacally as he attempted to down another plate of sake.

To her credit, Rei silenced herself and merely continued to glare at the blond. Her father's orders were absolute. A bit of an awkward silence fell over the dinner table after that, one that was mostly felt by the two women of the family and Naruto. Tadashi and Hayate were now more focused on which one of them could stand the most Sake before the end of the night, the previous dispute now gone from their memory.

"So, Uzumaki-kun." Kiriko began, in an attempt to break the ice.

"Naruto is fine." The blond said politely.

Kiriko smiled warmly. To be honest, it almost made Naruto himself blush. Kiriko had the kind of smile that radiated nothing but kindness. It reminded him a bit of Misuzu and of that woman. "Very well, Naruto-san." she corrected. " Tell me, why is it my daughter seems to dislike you so much?"

"Mom! I just told you why! He's a delinquent and a—" Rei found a single finger pressed onto her lips, her mother shushing her in the same manner she'd done for as long as Rei could remember.

"Now Rei, I've heard your story. I'd like to hear his." Watching her daughter visibly deflated, the senior Miyamoto playfully winked in her direction. Her eyes then locked with Naruto's, and she silently beckoned for him to begin.

Surprisingly, Naruto actually found himself nodding. He'd already realized these people were different from the average folks he had come to know. More worldly. The blond honestly did see many of Hayate's qualities in each of them, and not just the annoying aspects. _Well, most of them_. Dark blue eyes flickered to the sour faced Rei for a brief second. After a moment quiet contemplation he responded.

"Everything she said is true."

Rei's eyes widened, and even Kiriko seemed a bit put off at his response. "Well, that was unexpected." Still, it didn't seem to bother the senior Miyamoto. "I thank you then for being honest. Although, now it looks like I'll have to keep an eye on you." Even the small wink she delivered was playful.

Naruto couldn't resist the small smile that fell upon his features. These people...they treated him, well, normally. _They're all so nice. _he glanced at Hayate and Tadashi, the latter who was now chugging the sake bottle while his father edged him on. _  
_

From across the table, Miyamoto Rei couldn't believe her eyes. Despite how many times she blinked the sight before her didn't change. There it was, right in front of her. Uzumaki Naruto was smiling.

"What just happened here...?" She mumbled, eyes bouncing between her mother and the blond.

"What is it with you people? I can laugh too you know?" Naruto dryly joked. The smile vanishing as quickly as it came.

For whatever reason Rei seemed to honestly be put off. "Then why don't you? Why don't you laugh either? It would sure make people like you more!" Something about that pissed her off to no ends! Here she was, fighting with all she had to keep her emotions and feelings bottled up. Struggling to contain her guilt and right across from her was Uzumaki Naruto, who never showed the slightest bit of emotion, smiling. Like it was the easiest thing in the world.

It was such a sad smile too! Tiny and insignificant and—

"You're very emotional." Naruto spoke offhand. "As for your question. I just don't think there's anything particularly funny."

Rei was _really_ starting to see why Uzumaki was so disliked. He was an asshole, plain and simple.

Kiriko watched the exchange discreetly. Her eyes twinkling with amusement and even a bit of pride as they landed on Rei. Her daughter really could be so impulsive at times, but it wasn't always a bad thing. Rei merely spoke what she felt. _She may have my looks, but she's her father's spirit. _Amber eyes then shifted to the mop of blond._ And you are a bit more interesting than Hayate led us to believe._"

"What a lovely dinner!" Kiriko clapped happily as Tadashi and Hayate attempted to strangle each other in the background.

* * *

"Please forgive my daughter, Uzumaki-san! She takes after me!" Tadashi happily patted the shorter teens back, letting out a boisterous laugh.

Naruto didn't even know what to make of what Tadashi just said, but he accepted it nonetheless. "It's fine, and just call me Naruto." He responded after straightening himself. The surprisingly taller man actually made him feel like a kid still. It wasn't bad. It was just...strange.

Tadashi blinked, and then gave another hearty laugh. "Alright then, Naruto-kun! Have a good night, feel free to stop by anytime!"

Naruto merely nodded, and with a surprisingly polite bow turned and began his trek home. He was right, they were nice people. Besides, not like he would say he didn't enjoy the free dinner.

From the second story window, Kiriko watched the blond leave. Her eyes watched his retreating back until his visage was entirely swallowed by the inky black night sky. There was no moon tonight, and few stars. Nights like this served to remind her of how tiny they really were. "You were right. He's a weird one." She seemingly said to herself. "Why bring him tonight? Why not earlier?"

Hayate's 'unconscious' body was sprawled on the bed in the guest room behind her. For a moment there was no response from the drunken old man, until a light ruffle followed by the sound of shifting sheets sounded. "I don't know honestly. Guess you could say it's old instinct acting up." Hayate mumbled, groaning as his head began to once again pound. "Though strangely he's been a bit more cooperative lately so I figured I'd push my luck."

Kiriko raised a single brow. "Old instinct? Hmm, maybe you're still drunk."

Hayate shook his head softly, releasing a weary chuckle as a sleepy haze began to once again gnaw at the corners of his mind. "He's the one I called Soi-kun about all those years ago. You should've seen him then..." The old man paused, a frown falling over his wrinkled face. "He was like an animal. When the brat woke up it took five men to keep him restrained. Five heavily armed, fully armored trained men from the agency. He killed four and tried to escape."

The woman turned from the window and made to sit at the edge of the bed. "That's impressive yes, but not enough to warrant any—"

"Kiriko..." Hayate's jaded eyes were serious, and reflected his true age. "His spine was broken, among other life threatening injuries. If he can take out an entire squad while suffering that kind of damage and all while heavily sedated, I'd hate to see him on his best day. Even in _my_ prime."

Well, that was impressive. Practically a miracle.

"Do you know anything else?"

After a moment of silence, Hayate answered.

"No...and I don't plan to."

Kirito calmly waited for him to continue, her interest long peeked.

Hayate took a deep breath, releasing a heavy sigh before he continued. "When I look at you. When I look at Tadashi. When I look in the mirror. I see ghosts, Kiriko-chan. When I look at him...I see _death_ itself. I don't want to know what drove him here. I just want to help him." He then paused, the rest a tiny whisper. "After all, the best time to enjoy a hot bowl of curry is in one's youth, with those you hold dear."

Time was a terrible thing to waste. There would be plenty of time for regrets when old age came but one could only be young once. He wasted his own, and even more regrettably, he wasted Tadashi's, his own son. He'd hate to watch Naruto _willingly_ waste what little time the blond had left. Hayate slowly allowed sleep to overtake him once more. Smiling warmly despite himself as he felt a warm blanket being placed over him.

_Hehehe, that Tadashi sure knows how to pick em. _The old man mused perversely as he drifted to sleep. Letting the more darker thoughts drift away to the back of his mind.

When small snores began to echo in the dimly lit room, Kiriko knew it was time to leave. Flicking the light off and gently closing the door, Kiriko fell into her lover's arms the second she spotted him. Reveling in the warmth Tadashi always managed to provide her.

"It was a nice dinner wasn't it?" She mumbled, her face nuzzled into his chest.

"Yes it was. How about dessert?" The man suggested, a wide grin on his face.

Kiriko shook her head softly and smiled. Men really were troublesome creatures.

* * *

Misuzu sighed as she stepped through the gates to Fujimi, her hands idly swinging at her side. Niki had to wake up early to make up a test, so she was forced to walk alone this time. She really hated being alone.

_I wonder what Naruto is doing? _Probably sleeping, or slacking off, or moping.

Or lounging on a bench situated under an impressively sized cherry blossom tree.

Misuzu blinked.

Well, at least he wouldn't be late today. Hopefully.

_Ahh, who am I kidding? He will._

Misuzu watched him from a distance for a moment, before a sly smirk slithered widely over her face as a plot began to hatch. If she could sneak up on him and spook him, that woukd be blackmail for life! Naruto would never live it down! The smirk quickly erupted into a full blown grin, and the mischievous teen threw her plan into action.

Tiptoeing as quietly as possible, the bubbly girl cautiously approached the blond. This would mark one of her greatest accomplishments! Maybe if she couldn't get him to show emotion by smiling... She'd scare it out of him! Everyone got spooked right? Even Naruto.

_Just a bit more... _Drawing in as much air a she could, Misuzu prepared to give a loud, shrill scream that was sure to pierce the blonds heart with absolute terror. _Now! _Before she could even blink however, a single finger rested gently over her lips. Naruto was shushing her. More importantly, he was _touching_ her lips.

"Nice try." He mumbled sleepily, eyes still shut. He would have to remember to thank Kiriko for that one.

Misuzu's cheeks instantly turned a bright red, and she quickly pulled away. Wiping off her mouth rather dramatically. She then glared at the blond and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Pervert!"she said, blushing madly.

Naruto merely sighed as he sat up right. Blankly staring at the tomato faced Misuzu. "You got it." he said with a thumbs up.

To her credit, Misuzu didn't scream in utter frustration. Instead, she gave a small twirl and let herself fall onto the bench next to the blond. Sinking in as she sighed in defeat. The third-year next to her shook his head, her antics were becoming just as normal as Hayate's at this point. Naruto, to _his_ credit, had the decency to notice that the 'tenacious two' was currently the one.

"Where's your loyal shadow?" He asked.

Her response was rather a sour glare. "Don't call her that, you know her name."

Naruto merely shrugged.

This time, Misuzu shook her head, all the while diverting her attention away from Naruto as much as she could. Good thing she had this view. It really was a beautiful morning.

The sky was painted a bright, colorful blue, while the sun delivered a quaint golden backdrop. Clouds gently passed over the giant ball of light — the white fluff slowly obscuring the golden rays every now and again, delivering a cool shade whenever they deemed necessary. One of her favorite authors summarized this time of year perfectly.

_"Spring is the time of beauty and rebirth, and with the gentle breeze, would always follow a cluster of dancing cherry blossom petals."_

For a moment Misuzu allowed a welcomed peace to overcome her. Next to her, Naruto shared in her appreciation.

"Nice view right." He whispered.

At least the sun and sky would always be the same.

Misuzu could only nod while fighting back a blush as she took in their position from an outside perspective. They probably seemed like a couple enjoying a peaceful morning together! Her poor heart began to thump wildly in her chest at the mere thought of it. Maybe now was the time to tell him? Mustering up all of her courage, the girl inhaled softly, attempting to calm her nerves.

From the corner of her eyes she observed him. The bright sunny sky seemed to make his hair all but glow, the tips swaying lightly in the breeze. And his eyes...they weren't as dull as usual. There was something else in them now. It was hard to explain. He looked almost happy. This was the part of Naruto she couldn't understand, but wanted to try to nonetheless.

"N-Naruto." That came out weaker that she would have liked, but it served the purpose of getting his attention. His eyes were solely on her now. "I-I...uh..that is, I want to tell you..that I.."

Damn it! Just _tell_ him!

"I...I lik—"

"—You haven't made me lunch in a while." Naruto stated abruptly, his eyes piercing into her own.

Misuzu felt her heart skip a beat. She'd always found Naruto's eyes to be mesmerizing even before the confusing feelings. A deep, entrancing blue that shimmered with something more, but only if you took the time to look, and she did. She took the time to know Naruto. Even if it was a bit forced at first. Now it was different though. If only by a little bit. Here she was, sitting next to him without an honest word of protest. He didn't just tolerate her presence anymore. He accepted it. That, more than anything, was a win in her book.

"I-I'm sorry. With everything that's happened I..." She trailed off after stammering. _Damn it!_ There it was again! Shyness was not befitting of her.

Still, Naruto didn't break away. He simply sat and waited patiently for her to continue. That was another thing she'd grown to like about him. When you spoke, he listened. Even when he pretended not to, he still _listened_. Never interrupting. Never breaking away. Always giving his full attention, as if your words were the key to immortality itself.

Taking a small breath, she willed her heart to slow. "I-I've been a bit...off lately, so I'm sorry. I'll get right to that starting tomorrow!" It wasn't a lie, she had been a bit off. Naruto didn't need to know he was the reason just yet however.

After all, this—_this beautiful sky, us sitting so close, together__—_it was just as nice. Misuzu could get used to mornings like this one.

Alas, all good things do come to an end. The bubbly girl only wished it would've lasted a tiny bit longer.

"Uzumaki-san! Ichijou-san!"

Busujima Saeko, the Queen of Fujimi, seemed to have just finished another one of her morning jogs.

Most of the male students actually visibly paused to admire the glistening violet haired beauty pass. Only to realize that she was making her way towards the bane of Fujimi, Uzumaki Naruto himself. "Good morning to both of you!" Saeko offered a polite smile, stopping a few feet short of the two to catch her breath. Her eyes settled on the blond first. "It is good to see you here so early again, Uzumaki-san. I'm glad you're making an honest effort!"

Naruto merely nodded nonchalantly. Let her believe what she wanted he honestly didn't care. Saeko was another of the few people whose strange ways had become a sort of normalcy in his time here. Well, at least as _normal_ as anything else in his life.

"Yeah, me too. Honest effort is my specialty." Well, he wasn't lying.

Saeko giggled lightly. Her light blue orbs all but _tearing_ away from the blond to focus on the frowning Misuzu. "Something the matter, Ichijou-san?" Her tone was soft and reflected genuine concern.

For some reason, Misuzu didn't buy it, but this wasn't the place or the time. Not to mention, Busujima Saeko wasn't just anyone. Delivering a kind smile of her own, Misuzu shook her head slowly. "No. I'm fine, just a bit tired is all. Naruto-kun here isn't the best conversation partner either." She delivered a swift glare to the taller teen, one that was completely ignored.

Saeko didn't miss just how familiar she'd become with him, or the suffix. _This girl is becoming quite the nuisance._ Resisting the urge to frown, she nodded in response.

She'd spotted the two on her way back from her run rather easily, this was true. However, instead of outright approaching, she chose to observe them discreetly from the gates. Saeko didn't miss the blush that sprouted on the younger girls features whenever she so much as glanced at Uzumaki. When she noticed her readying up for a confession, she took it as her cue to make herself known. It wouldn't due to have the blond chained to anyone else but herself after all.

"I'm glad to hear that." Saeko managed an apologetic smile. "I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Misuzu shook her head once more. "Not at all!" She chirped brightly.

***Ding* *Ding* Ding*  
**

The first bell rung abruptly, effectively cutting off anything else that would have been said. The light tone echoed throughout the premises of the school and with it the day could finally begin. "Oh, how sad. I was hoping we could chat more. I'll see you in class, and _on time_, Uzumaki-san." Saeko berated the blond, before delivering a polite bow. "You have an excellent day yourself, Ichijou-san." She spoke, turning to Misuzu.

"You too, Busujima-senpai!" Misuzu stated brightly. Forcing another smile.

Naruto merely sighed and made for the small bag next to him. It was about time for him to find a nice place to nap at anyways.

With a final wave, Saeko made her exit. The Queen of Fujimi dashed away, sprinting at impressive speeds toward the girls locker room. She still had to shower and change into her regular uniform. As she darted off, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Unseen to anyone else.

"It seems I'll be needing to have a chat with Ichijou-san very soon." Saeko whispered to herself.

Putting on a polite smile. The heiress slowed her pace and returned some of the waves sent her way by the students and faculty who slowly began to crowd the courtyard. If she were to be honest with herself, Saeko truly looked forward to it.

* * *

Naruto was beginning to suspect that cameras were being placed around the place to track his every move. There was no way he should have been found, at least, not by Kyoko. The redhead swaggered in front of him as if showing off her prize. The two were currently the only one's occupying the west-wing halls, and judging by where she was leading him he was in for a long stern talking too in the woman's office.

Hayashi Kyoko was well known throughout the school. She was the adviser to the schools three time champion ping-pong team, as well as the most well liked Guidance Counselor in Fujimi history. The female portion looked up to her as a role model and the male half drooled over her looks. She was the flawless face of a stern, intelligent, fem-fatal.

Letting out a small groan, Naruto placed his hands inside his pockets and began to whistle a light tune. It didn't last long.

"Could you please desist that whistling, Uzumaki." Kyoko all but ordered. It seemed she wasn't in a very good mood today.

How could she be though?

Teshima had once again never called after their one-night fling that was suddenly happening at least three times a week. Yet the phy. ed teacher wouldn't even give her the decency of at least putting a_ proper_ label on whatever relationship they had going. She refused to be nothing but some booty-call to the temper ridden man! Having to sit down with Uzumaki and try and talk him out of repeatedly skipping classes, only for him to blankly stare at her then get up and promptly leave would definitely _not_ help to alleviate her current headache either.

Kyoko honestly did everything in her power to truly help the students, but Uzumaki Naruto simply didn't want help. He made that very clear. Really, she'd honestly be surprised if the blond even bothered to care for himself. At least he silently let it drop. God, she hoped the blond would just sit quietly for a while.

In her pocket, Kyoko felt her phone vibrate. Reaching for the device, she flipped it open and read the small text box that popped up.

"Disturbance outside by the gates, all available staff please report." — Headmaster Gaiden. Sighing, she flipped the phone shut and turned to the blond, halting him mid-step. "I can't afford to let you out of my site so you'll be joining me on a quick errand. When you get there, stay back and close to the other teachers."

Naruto raised a single eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

Rubbing her temples, the exhausted woman sighed inwardly. For some reason she felt her headache was about to get even worse...

* * *

Takashi found himself leaning lazily over the railings of the Astronomy Clubs roof once more, blankly watching as the blossoms swayed in the passing breeze. He couldn't be in _that_ class right now. Not with Rei in there. For whatever reason, she looked to be in an even fouler mood today.

"I wonder if Igou slipped up."

The dark haired teen couldn't resist the dry chuckle. He knew that was wishful thinking. Hisashi was an all around great guy. Athletic, smart, charming, attractive—the list went on. He should know, seeing as he'd know him the longest. The odds of him actually messing up were low. Part of Takashi disdained the fact that he was hoping his old friend would screw up, but he couldn't help it.

Letting out a yawn, the broody teen mentally reprimanded himself for not getting enough sleep the previous night. It was strange but Takashi just could not sleep no matter how hard he'd try. He didn't know if it was thoughts of the future, or thoughts of Rei. All he knew was that _something_ kept him up. A weird feeling in his gut he just couldn't shake away.

"Wait, what's that?" He mumbled to himself, squinting his eyes in an effort to see better.

It looked like a small crowd was gathered by the gates of Fujimi, some he recognized as teachers, others students observing from a farther distance. He could hear some shouting, but making out what was being said was difficult from his height and distance. From the corner of his eye he noticed two more figures slowly approaching. A long flowing trail of red and a mop of blond. Idly, he realized Uzumaki Naruto must have gotten caught skipping, and Takashi was willing to bet he was due for another round with Hayashi-sensei and her lectures.

Poor guy. It was no secret the blond was her most frequent visitor. When she could find him of course.

"But what's the fuss about?" Leaning dangerously close to edge of the roof, the teen could finally make out a shadowed figure repeatedly banging against the gates. Takashi was already questioning the sanity of whoever it was. "What the hell...?"

* * *

"What do you think you're doing pal?! Don't you know this is private property, not to mention a School?!" Teshima angrily questioned, rolling up the cuffs of his sleeves as he made to stand face to face with the stranger.

The person, a tall male with slick black hair wearing a fairly expensive suit, continued to seemingly ignore everything around him. Repeatedly walking into the steel bars of the school gates as if it was the norm, only to lightly bounce off. It was evident that something was definitely off about the sutuation.

"Teshima-san, please. You mustn't get so violent." The arts teacher, Nakayama-sensei, attempted to defuse the man's temper. Things could become problematic for the school if Teshima were to actually hurt the stranger, and he decided to press charges. Unfortunately, the phy. ed teacher wasn't in the mood to listen. At least not to Nakayama.

"Teshima! Enough!"

All eyes turned to greet Kyoko, who paused a few feet away from the scene. Elegantly fixing her glasses as she leveled the man with a stern glare.

Gladly meeting eyes with her, Teshima delivered a wide grin. "Relax, Hayashi-_sensei_." The playful tone he used wasn't missed by many, and it served to further agitate Kyoko. "I'm just gonna let him know to leave peacefully or things could get ugly!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to snarl at the cocky man.

For the most part Naruto was doing his best to keep himself in check. Because unlike everyone else here, he could easily smell it...

**...blood**_**.** _

Of the freshly spilled variety. Nothing like a small wound or cut either. _No, it's large. Fatal even, but where?_ Glancing around, his sharp eyes lingered on every person in attendance. He hated admitting to it, but his senses have regrettably grown dull during his time in Tokonosu, so it took him a moment before finally, his gaze landed on the very cause of this disturbance.

Or more like the small puddle of fresh crimson forming behind him. By the time Teshima placed his hands on the stranger it was already too late.

It wasn't hard to tell where the blood was coming from this time, seeing as it was spilling out in a gruesome show from the massive wound on Teshima's forearm. The missing chunk of meat was being happily _chewed_ within the tightly clamped jaws of the sick stranger, who was now humming a low and pleased groan. For a moment no one spoke a word, opting to watch in silence as the crimson liquid continued to pool onto the ground, the red turning a dark black within seconds.

Until Teshima's horrified scream broke them out of their shell shocked stupor.


	4. Ash I

Takashi ran_._ He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the burning within his chest and the graining ache of his muscles. The empty halls blurred by but the dark haired teen didn't notice. All he could do was continue to run. The loud pumping of his heart echoing through his ears all the while. What he'd just witnessed, he wouldn't believe it had it not happened before his very eyes.

_T-Teshima-sensei... _Sure the guy was a jerk, but the quick tempered teacher didn't deserve that! No one did! Takashi wouldn't wish that kind of fate on his worst enemy! And as much as he wished Teshima's death was the end of it...it wasn't. Which is why he found himself gasping for breath, ignoring the bewildered stares of his classmates and teacher as his eyes darted about quickly until they landed on a heart shaped face and beautiful ruby colored eyes he'd come to know far too well.

"Komuro-san, I hope you have a valid excuse as to why you're not only interrupting my lesson, but why you're late?" The teacher stated, leveling the disheveled teen with an annoyed glare.

To Takashi, the words bounced off of him like he was made of rubber. Without pausing to respond or even acknowledge the older man he all but ran towards a single desk, where Miyamoto Rei was currently watching the dark haired teen with apprehension written clearly on her fair features. He was towering over her seated form now. The shaken look in his eye wasn't missed by her or Hisashi.

"Rei...we need to go. _Now_." He stressed the last part.

For the most part, Rei was trying her best not to slap her oldest of childhood friends. Drawing this much attention to her right now wasn't what she wanted. Hell, she didn't even want to speak to Takashi in general. "W-What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere!" She whispered back heatedly, eyes glancing to her boyfriend for some kind of help.

That was not what Takashi wanted to hear. In fact, it was the farthest thing from it. There was no time for questions right now. He was trying to save her life!

"You don't understand. Something terrible happened and we need to leave now because of it!"

"Komuro! I suggest _you_ leave before I call Hayashi-sensei and she escorts you out!" The teacher was growing impatient, both at the disruption Takashi was causing and the lack of respect being shown. Seeing as Takashi didn't even blink at the warning, the now angered man moved to his desk and quickly reached for the phone, already dialing the aforementioned number.

Contrary to his belief however, Takashi was listening, but he knew exactly where Hayashi was, and more than anything, he knew that at the moment the redhead was more than a little preoccupied.

"Takashi, what's going on?" Next to the him, Hisashi finally chose to speak. Sharp eyes drilling into his best friends. He'd never seen a look like that on him before. It was as if he had witnessed a murder or something of the like. The way his palms were sweaty and his eyes continued to dart around wildly, lingering on the window for just a moment before returning to meet his own.

_Should I tell him?'_ Takashi mused. He wasn't here for Hisashi, but the teen wasn't a fool. Rei would follow Hisashi without question and that was why he was here right? To save Rei. _I guess I have no choice. _Leaning in closer, Takashi whispered into his ex-friends ear.

"There's been a murder at the gates. The killer is still out and something weird is going on...people are being _eaten_."

Igou's eyes widened by a tiny fraction. "Are...are you serious?" This was no joke. The second Hisashi saw his old friend leaning on the door, panting and dripping sweat, he knew something was very wrong. The ivory haired teen didn't think it'd be this bad however. People being killed and eaten?

"Yes!" Takashi bit back impatiently. Time, precious time they could be using to get the hell out of here was being wasted. He already took a risk in telling Igou as it was, after all, who else was going to believe him? He alone witnessed it. No one else did. Teshima was dead! _Dead dead dead dead_!

Yet, he wasn't...

He was alive once more and eagerly _feasting_ on the flesh of Nakayama the arts teacher.

From her desk, Rei felt her temper start to rise. Watching as two of the most important men in her life whispered to each other, it made her feel like a child again, like nothing had changed. Just like when they were younger. Takashi and Hisashi would always be a step ahead, sharing their secrets and leaving the brunette behind in the dust. Clenching her first over her skirt, Rei had finally had enough.

"What the hell is going on?!" she all but screeched.

It was the last straw. Without even thinking, Takashi delivered his open palm onto Miyamoto Rei's soft cheek.

***Slap***

Her breath hitched and she froze. No one dared to utter a single word. Even their teacher, who for the life of him couldn't get in contact with anyone, paused and stared in open shock. First at Takashi's extended hand and then at the slowly growing pink tinge on the brunettes left cheek. No one was more caught off guard than Igou however. If it were anyone else, he'd be beating them senseless. But after what Takashi said and his actions...well, this ultimately proved it.

He knew Takashi all too well. Igou knew he would never hurt Rei, so whatever had him on edge like this was very much real.

_H-He hit me...? _It wasn't too hard, the only pain she felt as a mild stinging that would disappear in minutes. Slowly turning her head to meet his, Rei finally saw it, written all over his face.

**Desperation. **

Takashi wasn't messing around.

"W-We...we need to go." Takashi murmured while averting his gaze, surprised at what he himself had just done. Too bad there was no time to think it over anymore. Grabbing Rei by the hand, and Hisashi by the wrist, he pulled at the two and in less than a minute they were out the door. Leaving behind a more than bewildered classroom that quickly erupted in whispers following their exit.

* * *

"Well this is weird, but interesting I suppose." Blue eyes watched Them—whatever they were— tumble around. Groaning as they blindly bumped into the lockers repeatedly, just like the man from the gates. There was only three and they all clearly belonged to Fujimi, two boys, one girl. Naruto didn't recognize them as familiar faces, but then again he didn't really care either.

What he did care about were the rather life threatening wounds over their bodies, similar to the one on Teshima and the gate suspect. There were multiple chunks of flesh ripped off, all leaking fresh blood and in numerous, seemingly random locations. The closest one he could see was right above one of the males adams apple. Someone literally ripped his throat out with bare teeth alone.

These people should, by all accounts and purposes, be dead.

"Interesting?" A voice spoke up next to him. "You think this is interesting?!" Kyoko had to disagree. This was nightmarish.

Naruto fought back a sigh. Why did she opt to follow him? Shouldn't she be warning the principal or evacuating the school by now?

The three ghouls continued to aimlessly walk into each other. Sometimes falling onto the ground, only to groggily stand back up. To Kyoko, it was nothing more than a horror show. Red stained the floors, the lockers, and it continued to slowly pool from each of their horrid wounds. She was about ready to lose her lunch.

Naruto had seen worse. _Although I will admit. This is a first...even for me. _He was no stranger to fighting the living dead. The last great war was mostly comprised of fighting the living dead. Reincarnated at their very prime with near indestructible bodies. At least these things weren't shooting off high-level jutsu every minute.

In fact they seemed pretty...stupid.

The lone female of the three fell once more, rather heavily in fact. Her fractured heel snapping with an audible wet crunch. Resulting in her unceremonious plummet towards the cold floor. They both could see her wounds clearly now. Two massive bites on her back. She was so close Kyoko could smell the putrid stench rolling off of her groaning figure.

The redhead couldn't take it anymore. Holding her stomach, she quickly leaned away from the blond and released her lunch.

Naruto quickly realized something the second she did. They reacted to sound.

The coughing and gagging Kyoko barely registered the fact that she puked before they were upon her. Their maws open wide as they hissed, tiny bits of flesh—_h__uman flesh_—stuck in between their bloodstained teeth. In that very instant, Kyoko thought that she would die. Shutting her eyes tightly she waited for Them to tackle her to the ground. Tears spilling freely from her eyes at the thought of being torn to shreds by these monsters.

Maybe she deserved it?

. . .

After a few seconds passed and the pain didn't come. The redhead managed to crack a single eye open.

And there was Uzumaki Naruto, lazily standing in between the two twitching corpses. His hands gripping the backs of their shirts and holding the ghouls firmly in place all the while blankly watching as they thrashed about, hungrily snapping their jaws at the stupefied redhead. "Apologies, but I can't let you kill this woman."

At least not until he figured out what was going on. It wouldn't do to have someone die under his watch and then this whole mess gets sorted out. Questions would be asked and the spotlight would be on him. He really didn't want that. "And I suggest you." His eyes were on her now. "Keep it quiet. They seem to react to sound."

Kyoko could only nod dumbly.

Seeing as she understood. Naruto gave tugged and roughly sent the two ghouls on a one way trip to the ground behind him. Their bodies rolling and staining the white marble with even more crimson.

Kyoko should have questioned just why—how—Naruto managed to stay so calm. Or perhaps she should have asked just how he managed to so easily connect sound and these Things or why he was so used to all the blood, but that didn't matter right now. Blood still stained the corners of her skirt, and if she weren't watching two of them squirm on the ground, groaning every second while twitching, their eyes wildly thrashing about blindly...

Well, she would have chalked this up to a terrible nightmare.

Too bad for her it was all real.

"I-I have to warn the principal.." She murmured, shakily reaching for the phone in her pocket.

Naruto watched her intently through half-lidded eyes. _She's in shock. _Her eyes were glazed, blank. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and she was whiter than a ghost. He resisted the urge to shake his head. Instead, he glanced out towards the courtyard from the multiple windows lining the halls. He could see Them all now as They dragged their mutilated corpses through the bright green grass. Some unlucky passers would cautiously approach, concerned for the students well being, only for that unlucky person to be roughly tackled and made a meal of.

"They're everywhere..." Kyoko mumbled, standing and making her way next to him. The phone hung limply in her hand and was beeping loudly. Whoever she called must have been on hold. "...I can't get a hold of the police, the line is busy." She almost didn't believe herself. The emergency line was _busy_.

Silently, Naruto turned away from the scene. Ignoring Kyoko who couldn't find it to tear her eyes away. How could she?

As she watched a student, Kazuma Hito, a good kid if she recalled correctly, have his innards forcibly removed while he thrashed and screamed, blood pooling around him as the monsters eagerly sank their teeth into his flesh—all while he still breathed. Kyoko couldn't help but feel that should have been her. Fighting the bile that made its way up, the woman attempted to steel herself while doing everything in her power to not faint.

Naruto's footsteps were barely audible. If it wasn't for the adrenaline pumping wildly through her system, Kyoko doubted she would have noticed the blond leave at all. For some reason that made her stomach sink.

"W-Where are you going?!" She all but demanded. A wild look in her eyes.

Naruto paused and spared the woman a glance. The ghouls twitched at her cry and Kyoko couldn't help the nervous step she took when They did indeed react, just like he said... Why was _he _right? Uzumaki Naruto, one of the main contributors towards her daily headaches was taking this all in stride. As if the horror and death surrounding the two was a normal occurrence.

"To find somewhere safe." He responded after a moment. "I suggest you do the same. Also, remember to keep quiet if you want to live."

"N-No! W-We need to follow procedures! You'll come with me, I can't let you—!"

The ghoul was up once more, her loud cries didn't help in appeasing the silence. Somehow, it found her eyes. Kyoko shivered, whimpering in fear at the pale grey orbs beholding her shaken form. They looked deprived, hungry for whatever living thing it could get its hands on. And behind it stood Naruto, eyes a different kind of lifeless.

Within seconds he was towering behind the walking corpse. Another light shove and it was back on the ground, fumbling about in an attempt to catch its bearings. Then he was gone. Any sound he could have made being muffled by the PA system.

_The PA? The headmaster?!_

"Attention everyone! This is your headmaster, Gaiden Chousuke. I regret to inform you that an incident..."

* * *

"...has occurred by the gates of Fujimi. The situation is under control. However, I'd like for all teachers and staff to calmly escort the students to the agreed upon just enca— ***crash*** What the hell—? ***bang*** W-What is this...?!"

Misuzu glanced at Niki, her brow furrowed nervously. The rest of the class stood rooted to their spots. Listening intently as a loud bang accompanied by low groans sounded from almost everywhere all at once. Gaiden could be heard stepping back, away from the PA system, as multiple footsteps approached him.

The low mass of groans and hisses sent shivers down her back. "W-Wait, please! No...No! No! Stay away! STAY AWA— " Misuzu would **never** forget his screams. They would haunt her forever. And the disgusting, wet chewing...she would never forget them.

The PA system was quiet. The only thing being broadcasted was the sounds of flesh smacking followed by a low static. No one dared to make a move. Her eyes found Niki's once again, the timid girl was rooted firmly to her chair like everyone else. Her eyes wide and visibly shaking. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had just happened. The headmaster was attacked and clearly, he didn't survive.

"W-What the hell was that?!"

"I-Is this some kind of joke?"

"This isn't funny..."

"I'm getting the hell out of here!"

What was once a regular class period was now a literal struggle to just get out of the door. Dozens of students pushed and shoved, fear gripping their very core as they made towards the exit with one thought in mind. Escaping.

Misuzu couldn't find it in her to move despite it all. She just watched, all but paralyzed, unconsciously imprinting the horrifying image into her psyche. The second they opened the door and flooded out the students were attacked by those wearing similar uniforms. The only difference being the crimson liquid she recognized as blood that stained their clothing and the grey, lifeless eyes.

Misuzu watched on, horrified, as They ripped and tore chunks of flesh like rabid animals, moaning in ecstasy as crimson messily splattered their lips and face. Greedily digging into their human meals. More and more piling onto the same still screaming, still living person.

Next to her, Niki puked.

"S-Suzu.." The girl groggily mumbled.

Misuzu turned to her best friend, tears lining the corners of her eyes. "We need to go!" She grabbed onto Niki and pulled with all her might. Forcing her to follow. The two raced out of the blood stained door and onto the halls, all the while ignoring the fact that they were stepping over dead bodies and god knows what else.

People pushed and shoved. Practically trampling over each other in a desperate attempt to escape the walking corpses. Corpses that were _everywhere_. Walking, running, and whoever They could find and making a disgusting show of brutality and cannibalism.

Behind her, Niki was doing all she could to stay conscience. Fumbling as she tried her best to keep up with Misuzu.

"Ah!" She yelped, feeling her foot slide on a trail blood that coated the floors. With a thud, she fell onto the ground, her hands pressing against the thick metallic liquid in an attempt to lessen the extent of the fall.

"Niki!" Misuzu cried, turning to her friend. Her eyes widened when she noticed the dead body next to her twitch as the shaky girl froze in place. The students lungs were hanging by a single thread of tissue. By all means, there was no getting up from that...

...so why was it slowly crawling towards Niki? Sickening maw open wide as a low hiss escaped from the back of its throat. For a brief moment. Misuzu allowed the world to come to a halt. Watching as her best friend froze, covered in blood and full of fear, all the while the mutilated body almost too slowly approached. Her jaw clenched tightly and she wondered why no one was helping.

That is, until she looked around.

No one was helping because no one cared. In that brief moment she saw the people whom she'd known for years, their familiar faces carved into memory, and she saw them, all of them_, _for what they really were.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

"P-Please, h-help d-don't let them g-get m-mE! **ARGHH!**"

Misuzu watched the clever and witty biology teacher, Mugiwara-sensei, who was always so kind and understanding. Who let her turn in her final paper a day late because hey, things happen right? Misuzu watched as he _pushed_ an unsuspecting first-year into a folly of the monsters as bait for his own escape. Not even bothering to look back as he ran down the flight of stairs. The ear piercing scream of terror that followed brought her back to reality.

"Niki! Hold on!" She didn't know where it came from, but she was thankful for it. With a loud cry she charged at the student. Shutting her eyes tightly and rearing her leg back while mustering all of her strength. Misuzu delivered the most powerful kick she could to the gravely wounded corpses skull, feeling something break underneath. Thankfully there was no time to admire her work.

"Are you okay?!" She dropped down next to her, not even caring that the sticky life liquid was now staining her knees. Niki could only stare at the rolled over body, fresh blood seeping from the now cracked skull of the unfortunate student. All at once it hit her.

This was real!

_Thiswasrealthiswasrealthiswasreal! _

Misuzu already knew this was too much for Niki, who as a kid could barely even stand the sight of blood. Let alone all of this chaos. Grabbing onto her best friend, she pulled her away. Niki stumbling to stand, let alone run behind the more petite girl who was weaving through the confused and horrified masses. _We need to get to a safe place!_ Misuzu thought frantically.

But where was safe?

The halls blurred by. Wherever they ran there was carnage. Hordes of the monsters all piled onto the same body—chewing and ripping and tearing it apart. There was blood everywhere. The lockers, the floors, the walls. She couldn't even tell who was dead and who wasn't... Misuzu fought back her quickly growing dread.

At this point they might as well all be.

* * *

It seemed no matter where he went something was bound to follow. Even here, in a place that showed no signs of anything mystical or abnormal.

Naruto quickly surmised as soon as the PA announcement finished that no one would be leaving the school in an orderly single file line. There was no order in times like this. There was only survival. Which is why he found himself leaning on a strangers desk, watching the multitude of faces scramble along through the open door of whatever classroom the blond chose to hide in. He made sure from his angle that no one would see him.

"This doesn't look like it'll clear up in a day." The teen mused, glancing out the window and toward the now cloudy sky. It was going to rain. The pillars of smoke rising into the air didn't help either. All in all, Tokonosu city was under siege.

_By what though? What exactly is all of this? _The second Teshima rose up from a wound that would have put any other human down for good, and then violently attacked the arts teacher right after. Tearing into his flesh like a starved wild animal, well, it didn't take a trained eye to see what was wrong about that.

His question was how? This world was all but devoid of the smallest bits of chakra. The humans here only had enough to sustain life. That was it. There was no reanimation jutsu, and even back in the Elemental Nations, he'd be hard pressed to imagine Orochimaru, the most demented Shinobi he ever met going this far.

Dark blue eyes narrowed. "Hayashi, she said the emergency lines were full." He mused quietly to himself. That alone gave him insight to the scope of things. That, and a city on the brink of fire.

How did it spread so fast? Was it in the air?

...or maybe...

From his position, Naruto observed a frantic teen doing his best to escape two of the ghouls. The monsters blindly rushing him, arms extended and bloody palms spread wide, snatching at the air until one finally managed to grab onto the unfortunate teen's jacket. He didn't even have time to register that it was over before they tore into him.

Naruto had to admit, even in comparison to the gore he witnessed, seeing someone quite literally eaten alive wasn't the prettiest of sights. They feasted for barely a minute before groggily standing and searching for more prey. The third floor was unsurprisingly almost empty now, save for the few ghouls and bodies loitering about. No one wanted to get trapped up here, seeing as the only escape was a three story drop out one of the numerous windows.

Feeling as he'd done enough waiting, Naruto quietly made his way to the dead student. Taking a knee next to him, he observed the bloody corpse. Watching for any signs of life. Two massive chunks of flesh were taken from the students arm, the tissue and what remained of muscle exposed for all the world to see. Then, Naruto swiftly placed his hand over pale features and snapped his fingers.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Dull grey eyes instantly snapped open, rolling around the white of the eye wildly. Groaning, the un-dead student attempted to raise his head. Only for the blond to place a single finger over his forehead and gently press it back down.

The bite...

It was a stretch, but it was all he had at the moment. The cause wasn't in the air or anything like that. It was _in_ Them. But just how fatal was it? _Could you be infected by blood? Or is it just saliva? _Either way, he didn't want to imagine what would happen if HE were bitten by these things.

Naruto stood after deeming that he had seen enough, placing both hands in his pockets and making for the opposite wing while stepping past the fumbling bodies without much of a care. There was no need to fear these creatures, at least not for him. To a trained Shinobi, even one in his particular situation, these things were painstakingly slow and predictable. Still, a weapon would do some good.

* * *

Saeko briefly allowed** it** out.

As a result this classroom would forever be colored crimson.

"Tch, fools." Around her were six bodies, three mangled, and all with a sizable portion of their skulls caved in. The first three were creatures who met a swift end, the other two, unlike the three corpses, were very much alive prior and as they so haughtily stated 'wouldn't allow themselves to die without getting a _taste_ of the Queen of Fujimi.' It wasn't her first time killing. A simple task in itself really, at least in her opinion. Truthfully, Saeko reveled in the act. Another factor of her true self that arose from that day.

"To think, they had the gall to try and take me for themselves. Pathetic." With a quick flick of her wrist the blood that stained her bokken splattered messily onto the floor. Light blue eyes panned out the scene from the window. "This however, could grow to be a serious problem..."

What to do though? There wasn't a single bit of information to go on about these creatures. Saeko frowned at that—she hated not knowing. Information was vital and currently she had none. Nothing on these monstrosities or how they came to be. Not only that but it seemed panic quickly sunk its fangs into the school, if the actions of her fellow classmates were anything to go by.

Her eyes quickly snapped to the echoing footsteps outside the room. They were soft, if a little unsteady. Gripping her bokken tightly, she inhaled sharply and tensed her muscles. Moving silently, she quickly stepped out of the bloodstained classroom and onto the second wing halls. Instead of a slowly grunting corpse as she expected, a lone student stumbled along the brightly illuminated halls. His features were blank, expressionless, but there was a clear and bitter smile slowly forming.

Saeko narrowed her eyes. It seemed she hadn't been noticed, or more the student just didn't care to notice her. As he walked the gruesome carnage around him continued, but he paid it no mind.

"This is a dream...right?" His low mumbles caught her off guard. "Yeah..a-a dream..ha haha..." He'd gone off the deep end. That was it. Without a care for the two now slowly approaching corpses drawn by his babbling, the student made a sharp right turn and placed a single foot on the shattered window. Then he jumped. The audible thud that followed confirmed his demise.

The two monsters followed his example, they'd probably survive and feast on the weaklings remains.

Saeko relaxed her coiled muscles, a frown marking her features as she let the bokken fall limply to her side. "The weak have no place in this world. Good riddance." With that, she gracefully turned. Sliding on her right heel as her green skirt flowed behind her. For a moment Saeko mused on her next course of action. Her fingers tapping lightly on the end of the wooden weapon while violet hair swayed in the breeze of the open window.

In spite of the carnage Saeko allowed a moment of peace to settle over herself. Truly, she loved that color. The beautiful red brought such life to these once plain and empty hallways. Oh she truly relished seeing that _beautiful_ color! A wicked smile spread itself over her features. _There's survival in numbers. I'd need to recruit necessary allies, but who?_ She mused to herself.

Getting out of the school could prove to be difficult. Even for her without relying on too much of that. There was no way to tell how long this would last, so it would have to wait for now.

Making a short turn so that she could descend to the lower floors, Saeko thrust her bokken out, smirking when she felt the end of her weapon pierce its target. The training sword jutting out of the back of a lone corpses skull. At the small bit of blood that managed to stain her cheek, a light sigh escaped from her parted lips. These things really were proving to be severely brain dead, the groans and multitude of rather loud noises They emitted revealed their presence without her having to try much.

How boring...

_I guess I'd start with medicine. If the school nurse is alive, I'll take her with me. _Giving a small tug and freeing her bokken, Saeko watched the twice-dead corpse release a final hiss before it slumped onto the ground. A pool of its own gore forming underneath it. Her smirk widened at a sudden thought struck her. _I wonder how you're handling the situation, Naruto-kun?_

* * *

A simple dodge followed by a strike to the head. That's all the energy he needed to exert.

Naruto's gaze flickered to the two now separate pieces of a large pair of scissors he'd found, broken in half and sharpened to work as makeshift daggers of sorts. He held both ends tightly in his hands and with a swing of his arm another fell to the ground dead. Indeed, they severed their purpose well.

Behind him, bodies littered the ground like discarded trash.

He had been wandering aimlessly for at least ten minutes now, downing ghouls left and right whenever they got too close with little effort. Sooner or later though he _would_ need to find a safe place to retreat to until this all died down. The question was, where too? The chaos around Fujimi and all of Tokonosu would only worsen with time if things kept going the way they were, and he hadn't actually even seen any other survivors yet.

_Most likely huddled into classrooms, awaiting some kind of sign. _He mused.

Pausing, Naruto briefly let a small sigh escape him. Ever since this all started the nagging feeling in the back of his head wouldn't leave him be. And no matter how hard he tried to fight or deny it, Naruto knew the truth. Misuzu was probably out there, Niki right behind her. They were probably terrified and running for their lives.

Hopefully the annoying woman wasn't dead yet. Knowing his luck, he'd probably end up feeling bad if she died.

With a clear goal in mind, Naruto made for the part of the school closest to Misuzu's classroom. If there was anyone that deserved to be saved it was that girl. She above everyone else held the blondes favor. If only because loneliness was a terrible burden to shoulder, regardless of who you were, and even he enjoyed some type of company every now and again. No matter how unwelcome or annoying it could be.

_I'm starting to sound like Sasuke..._

Had things really gotten that bad for him?

* * *

Marikawa Shizuka was smart. Incredibly so that at the young age of twenty seven she was already close to becoming a full blown doctor under one of the most prestigious medical corporations in all of Japan. She was book smart, and she was medically gifted. Her friends however—or more like her one friend—would tell her with an all too satisfied smirk that the blond lacked any actual real life comprehension skills. If she didn't read it in a book, she probably didn't know much about it.

_Rika-chan always did say I was lucky to look how I do. It helped where words weren't needed._

"Marikawa-sensei!"

The terrified calls of her assistant snapped her out of her musings. "Ah, what's your name again?" Whose name just happened to slip her mind every time; brought things back into perspective for the woman. More so, the fact that her earlier patient who was critically wounded was now thrashing madly against her visibly struggling assistant, his jaw snapping angrily like a frenzied dog.

"S-She doesn't even remember my name..."

Shizuka ignored the students depressed comment and instead quickly turned towards her medical cabinet. She'd read in a book what to do in situations like these, mainly the number one rule—do not panic. So while taking deep breaths, she focused her attention on filling up her purse and dufflebag with as much medical equipment as she could. The second rule was to try and find a safe location and wait for help.

A small high school nurses room wasn't exactly what she'd call an ideal safe location.

"Please continue to hold him back! I'm almost done!" Shizuka quickly zipped up her bag and then scanned all of the open cabinets for anything else she missed or could potentially use. There was no telling how long this dilemma would go on for, and she needed to be prepared to administer as much help to the rest of the students and staff as possible.

"Please! Hurry Marikawa-sensei! I can't hold him back much longer!" The bespectacled teen was giving it his all, but seemed to be struggling to hold back the frantic student who's grey eyes were swirling about wildly as it lashed out, clawing and swiping at anything within its range. "Okada! Please snap out of it!" The teen cried, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.

The bitten student, Okada, showed no signs of stopping. If anything the cries of his friend, who was struggling to hold him back only served to almost invigorate the walking corpse as it gave a loud, shrill scream and pressed even harder. This was it. He couldn't hold out any longer!

"I-I'm sorry! Okada!"

With a loud cry, the taller of the two managed all of his strength and pushed the corpse back onto the wall. It was left stunned for a brief moment once its back hit the plain white drywall, giving him just enough time to reach for an IV stand knocked over near the two. Gripping the metal tightly, the still among the living student swung it sideways with all of his might. Tightly shutting his eyes at the wet squelch following the impact.

Okada dropped down, slumped against the wall. A thin trail of blood leaking from his now cracked skull. Shizuka's assistant dropped the now bloody IV stand, his hand quickly coming to cover his mouth as he fought down the urge to puke, shakily taking a few steps back away from the door and towards the windows.

"I'm done!" Shizuka exclaimed next to him, hefting the dufflebag full of supplies over her shoulder. When hazel eyes landed on the now pale student desperately holding back his lunch, they softened. This was one of those times where she cursed that part of her. The part that focused purely on objective, regardless of what happened around her. "Oh..." It was all she could manage.

The teens bespectacled gaze finally turned to her, and a weak smile fell onto his features. "M-Marikawa-sensei, I-I prote—"

It happened in slow motion, or it felt like it. The glass veil behind him shattered into thousands of tiny peices and dozens upon dozens of cut up and bloody pale hands grabbed onto his body. Shizuka would never forget the look of pure terror that slowly spread onto that student's features.

They sunk their teeth into him and his mouth opened wide in response, and she watched on. Horrified. Her observations led her to believe a single bite was all it took. The poor boy couldn't even manage a scream as They tore into his flesh, flooding through the makeshift entrance They had created. Not caring if their own bodies were cut by the shattered glass or for the blood they leaked onto the ground as They fell into the small room, one after the other.

So many! Was she going to die here too?!

"Rika..." She'd never see her best friend again. Never enjoy a hot cup of coffee in the morning, or stay up late to catch up with her favorite show.

Slowly, almost too slowly, They rose from the bloodstained concrete. Taking an involuntary step back, Shizuka cursed as her leg accidentally hit the chair behind her. By the time she realized all of the creatures locked onto her position, she figured there was no escape. Their numbers were too many and she was in no shape or form combat suited.

So with that, the blond woman shut her eyes and prayed it would be over quickly.

And it was. Just not for her.

In a swift pattern, the sound of thumps pierced her ears. Her eyes meekly opened to see a student with long flowing violet hair and a striking blue eyes. Busujima Saeko stood in all her glory. Not even sparing the corpses she dropped a second glance. Her eyes weren't on Shizuka though, instead, they were on her now choking-on-a-glob-of-his-own-blood assistant.

"You, what is your name?" Saeko gently asked while taking a knee before the mangled student.

"I-I'm ***cough*** Ishii K-Kazun."

She nodded, and then extended a single finger. Placing it under Kazun's chin and lifting it lightly. "Do you know what happens to those who are bitten, Kazun-san?"

Ishii nodded weakly. It was what Shizuka had been trying to understand after all, Okada was bitten, and he monitored his friends condition up until the very end.

"Then...I will give you a choice." Saeko paused, unflinching as she stared directly into the slowly fading Ishii's eyes. "Die by my sword. Or live as one of _Them_."

Shizuka would have gasped in surprise at the ultimatum, but felt as if she didn't have the right to do so. After all, she could barely even remember her saviors name. To Ishii, there was no other choice.

"P-Please...kill me ***cough*** B-Busujima-senpai." Saying what he felt needed to be said, Kazun gave a final glance to Shizuka, offering a warm smile. "At l-least yours i-is the last face I ***cough*** s-see, Marikawa-sensei** *cough***." With that, Kazun closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

Saeko nodded once again and then brought herself to her full height. Raising her bokken over her head, she paused only to warn Shizuka. "If you wish, you may look away." She struck without hesitation. It was over in an instant. Shizuka never looked away.

After a brief moment of silence passed, Saeko turned to Shizuka, a look of genuine remorse in her eyes. "We must go Marikawa-sensei. Is the bag important?"

"It contains medical equipment, Ishii-kun held one of Them off while I gathered them."

"Then bring them. We must be—"

"Marikawa-sensei!"

The two women turned to see a panting Misuzu followed by an equally out of breath Niki. Both of the girls looked terrible, with blood staining faces and their clothes, but the two were among the living and that was all that counted.

"Misuzu!" Shizuka exclaimed in surprise. The preppy brunette was one of her more cheery and upbeat helpers. Someone who's name she could actually remember. To say the least, Shizuka really liked Misuzu and was more than happy she was alive.

They rushed into the room, Misuzu ushering Niki along with her. She stopped only to take in the scene before her. And as frighting as it was, it wasn't much different from anywhere else at the moment.

"What happened here...?" She asked. Her eyes flickered over to the now dead teen. "Oh, Ishii-san..." She'd known about the boys more-than-a-crush on the Shizuka. Even going as far as to try and get him to at least open up to her about it. A relationship between the two would never truly happen, but unfortunately for Ishii, he would neither know or get the chance to try ever again.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, she quickly turned away from the sight and gestured to Niki. "Do you have any anxiety medication?"

Shizuka didn't need to be told who it was for. It was obvious the shorter girl with Misuzu was almost at her limit."Yes!" Quickly rummaging through her bag, the blond found a small plastic bottle and popped it open. Shaking the container until two light blue pills fell onto her palm. "Here," she then handed the pills to a shaken Niki. "take these. They should help to calm your nerves."

Niki nodded and mumbled a small thank you. All the while shakily bringing her hand up to her mouth and tilting her head back, successfully downing the pills with little effort. Seeing as her friend would be alright, Misuzu sighed in relief.

"Ichijou-san, it's good to see you well." Saeko commented, offering a polite smile towards the shorter girl.

Normally Misuzu couldn't stand the sight of Busujima Saeko, but this wasn't the time or place. "Busujima-senpai." She responded politely with a slight nod her way. "I'm glad you're okay as well." At least she meant it. Misuzu didn't outright hate her senior, more like she didn't trust her. Now was not the time to dwell on petty matters though.

Saeko's smile grew even wider, an odd sight, and she gave a light wave to Niki. Who could only give a shaky half-smile in return as she leaned against the counter while attempting to regain her bearings. Inwardly however, Saeko was frowning at the sight. Such a weak willed girl that Toshimi Niki. Her and her family were all a bunch of cowards.

"Do either of you have an idea of what's going on? What this is?" Misuzu asked.

It was Shizuka who responded with a slow shake of her head. "No. All we know is that a blow to the head stops them for good." Well, she knew that now thanks to Saeko. "And that a single bite can render you like Them."

"E-Excuse me, _Them_?" Niki meekly spoke up.

"The creatures, corpses, infected. Whatever they are." Saeko explained.

"O-Oh, I see.."

They **named** them?

"So it's some sort of infection?" Misuzu narrowed her eyes. "B-but how could that be? What kind of sickness does this this to people?" She gestured past the destroyed window and towards the chaos outside of the small room.

"And s-so fast..." Niki added from beside her best friend.

Unfortunately neither Shizuka nor Saeko could give a proper explanation.

"If we can assume it spreads through the bite, then it's clear some kind of pathogen is at work. Most likely being spread upon the initial contact of saliva with blood." Shizuka whispered aloud, more to herself. They were right though, never in her life had she seen something like this. It spread fast and acted even faster. Okada was barely dead for a minute before already showing signs of turning. The chances of this spreading by saliva alone were thin as well. This sickness was nothing like she'd ever seen or heard of.

Misuzu nodded along with her explanation, although it did nothing to help her spirits. Her eyes briefly steered towards the second oldest of the four every now and again until finally, Misuzu couldn't take it any longer. She needed to know something!

"Busujima-senpai."

Saeko turned to her. "Hmm?"

"I-I know you had a class with Naruto before all of this..." Here she hesitated for a split-second. "D-Did you happen to see where he might have gone?"

Saeko blinked once and then sadly shook her head a no. "My apologies, but I haven't seen him at all. Uzumaki-san never showed to class." It was actually something that put her off slightly as well. While she had no doubt that Naruto was out there, she couldn't quite fully believe he was still among them. She didn't doubt that Naruto was strong, but she herself wasn't aware of just how skilled he was. It took mettle most wouldn't have in them to even face these monsters, let alone survive the sheer chaos of it all.

_But I'm sure you're fine, hmm? _

"S-So you have no idea where he is...?" Misuzu trailed off weakly.

Saeko shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I do not."

Misuzu wasted no time after hearing that. "Niki!" She grabbed onto her best friend's shoulders and turned her, holding her steady. "Stay with Marikawa-sensei and Busujima-senpai! They'll keep you safe!"

"W-What!? But what about—?"

"—No time for that! I need to make sure that he's okay!"

With that she was off. Leaving behind three women, each with various reactions.

"Naruto? As in, Uzumaki Naruto?" Shizuka murmured aloud. She knew of Misuzu interacting with the infamous blond, but this went above and beyond the one-sided friendship she was aware of. You only stuck your neck out like that for someone you cared _deeply_ about. Could her hunch have been correct?

"Yes. He's a classmate of mine." Saeko answered, eyes narrowing slightly as they watched Misuzu's retreating form. Really now, she couldn't let Misuzu get to Uzumaki first. "We should be moving soon. This place isn't safe."

Niki continued to stare at the space Misuzu once occupied as her mind tried desperately to make sense of it all. Her best friend was going out there? Back to the chaos? In search of Uzumaki Naruto?! _Are you going to let her go alone?_ A voice in her head mocked. _Will you be a timid, weak, coward once more?_

No... No! Not this time! She wouldn't let Misuzu do all of the work alone! There was a chance her best friend wouldn't come back, and if she could somehow prevent that she most certainly would! Niki felt her courage spike and despite her current condition, her heart was already set. _Wait up for me, Suzu-chan! _

Without a word to the other two, Niki took off in the same way Misuzu did. Not even bothering to glance back.

"Wait!" Shizuka cried out behind her. Reaching for the slowly fading girls back as if it would stop her.

"Let her be, she'll be fine." Saeko said, then motioned towards the broken window. "We however will not be the longer we wait here. We should get going before They corner us again. Come, Marikawa-sensei." The groans were growing louder and uncomfortably close.

Shizuka begrudgingly agreed, knowing Saeko was right. Steeling her resolve, she followed the heiress out of the nurse's office and into the bloody hallways of what used to be Fujimi Academy. Leaving behind scattered bodies and pool's of fresh blood behind. All the while, the feeling that things were only going to get worse gradually crept up on her.

* * *

It took all she had not to fall onto her knees and heave for every bit of oxygen she could. Niki was exhausted, plain and simple, mentally and physically.

Everywhere she turned there was blood and death, and _more blood_. Her stomach felt as if it was on fire and the nauseous feeling only continued to grow stronger with every shaky breath she managed to take. If she hadn't already emptied the contents of her stomach, Niki was sure she'd puke again. That wasn't what mattered though. Catching up to Misuzu is what did!

_Why...? Why go this far for him? _Niki sped past any and all of the walking dead, moving too fast for them to grab. It didn't mean They didn't follow however. She caught sight of her friends blouse swiftly disappearing behind a corner and hopelessly reached out. _Misuzu was still so far ahead! _She could barley hold out as it was.

Where was Misuzu getting all of this energy from? A part of her _knew_ why though, and she didn't understand. She didn't think she'd ever be able to understand. _Why him? _ Naruto's cold stare bore into her very soul from within her mind. His uncaring, icy demeanor leaving her feeling uneasy and anxious.

What did Misuzu see in him? Why go this far for someone like him? Put her life in danger for someone like him? Uzumaki Naruto was bad news. She could see it in everything he did. A major benefit of her personality type was being able to stay mostly undetected. If she didn't speak, most people would barely took notice of her. And she on the other hand would watch them, and as those whom forgot of her presence slowly let their guard down—whispers and rumors were shared. Harsh words spoken. And she would be witness to it all.

People, normal people, they let their guard down easily. Naruto never let his guard down. He was a magnet for trouble. It followed him wherever he went. It slept with him, groomed him. It was his shadow.

"Misuzu!"

She tried calling out to her but it fell on depth ears. When she turned another corner, almost slipping on a streak of blood, Niki saw her best friend from afar. Misuzu stood frozen before the shattered and bloodstained windows, gasping for breath, her eyes wide and hand clutching her chest, gaze locked on the opposite wing.

Niki narrowed her eyes in an attempt to get a better view. Her question as to what Misuzu was so fiercely staring at answered immediately. A mop of bright shaggy, unmistakable blond hair could be seen, the color standing out. Attached to it was Uzumaki Naruto, looking as indifferent as ever. Even in all of this he was like a ghost.

"Naruto..." Misuzu turned to her, a harsh look on her face. "Why did you follow me?"

Niki resisted the urge to flinch. "I-I wanted to make sure you would be okay." She responded through heavy breaths, her tone barley above a whisper. _Is she mad at me?_

Misuzu sized her up for a second and withheld a sigh. Really, she couldn't be angry at her for that. Niki was far too loyal. Misuzu honestly should have expected as much from her. Niki would follow her no matter what, and she would do the same. She'd have to thank her for that later, unfortunately, now wasn't the time for that.

"They're getting closer." Misuzu muttered. "I guess it doesn't matter now." Any more waiting and they'd be an easy target. Any more waiting and he would be gone again, too far out of her reach. Acting quickly, Misuzu grabbed Niki's wrist and pulled the girl along with her. Setting the pace as the two took off with an actual destination in mind. At least now she knew where Naruto was headed, it was getting there would prove to be an issue.

Fujimi Academy was infested with Them. Wherever you turned They were there. Feasting, loitering, mindlessly bumping into each other or attacking anything that so much as made a single sound. Misuzu could barley stand the sight of those horrid creatures, the grievous wounds inflected onto their bodies too horrifying for her. Not to mention these monsters were once friends, teachers, people she saw everyday. People she grew to trust.

It was only the blatant need to survive that allowed Misuzu to keep her wits. Because in spite of all that, the brunette continued to run, Niki in tow. If she was right, Naruto was moving towards the outside halls that connected the third wing. Niki and her could be there in less than two minutes!

_Besides. It's not like we can turn back now. _As they dashed through the death afflicted hallways, more of Them followed after the echoes of their footsteps.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Toru Akihiko, a good friend and treasurer to the second-year class send her an apologetic smile from behind the closed classroom door of 2-B. Misuzu almost missed the tiny click that signified the door being locked. The act didn't surprise her in the slightest. On the way to Shizuka's office she had personally bore witness the cruel acts of her fellow students, and even more surprisingly, her own teachers, in their efforts to survive.

Misuzu didn't know whether to be worried or glad that it didn't bother her.

_Left! _The two made a sharp turn, stumbling lightly from the sheer speed. "How are you ***pant*** holding up Niki?" Misuzu spared a glance back. Niki looked worse for wear, she was visibly exhausted. Her legs buckled underneath her with every step she took. Any more and she'd pass out in a matter of seconds.

She was terrible to do this to her. "I-I'm so sorry Niki! W-We're almost there." Part of her knew they should have stopped. Niki couldn't take this kind of physical punishment. It wasn't even fair to drag her along like this in the first place...but they were so _close_! She'd seen so much in the past hour! So much_ death_. What if she never got a chance to tell him? To see his face again...

_Right!_

A swift right turn into the main hall of the building. Corpses littered the ground, small puddles of blood and guts underneath them. Somehow she knew that this was Naruto's work. It was a literal trail of bodies, all leading to him. For a moment she pondered just _how_ the blond was able to do all of this, but a flash of golden lock's served well to distract her.

_There! _

She could see his silhouette standing patiently towards the end of the hall. The blond looked to be waiting. He knew they were coming. _Naruto! _Her chest felt tight. Tears threatened to fall as her heart began to race. She found him! He was okay! They were all going to be okay!

"M-Misuzu...I..." Niki felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier. The girl couldn't take any more, she couldn't even feel her legs at this point. "I can't...keep going..." Her cries fell upon depth ears yet again. It was strange, Niki mused as darkness crept from the corners of her eyes, how people were so liable to change because of a single person. How an otherwise rational mind could fall into a mad scramble at the chance of seeing another human being, one among hundreds of thousands.

It was strange, how out of all the places Uzumaki Naruto could have turned up at, it had to be here. How of all the people Misuzu could have chosen, it had to be him.

Misuzu's thighs burned. Her chest ached. Yet still, she ran.

Unlike her friend, Niki could no longer stand it._ I-I'm sorry, Suzu-chan._

So close!

He was facing her now, that same bland look in his eyes—_but there it was again_—that warmth. The something that Misuzu just couldn't place her finger on. He was relived to see her!

"Naruto!"

Misuzu's eyes widened and she shed tears. Her heart sang, and she felt...like she were flying. _Why...? _A sudden feeling of weightlessness overcame her. _Why does __it hurt? _His eyes followed her own, and the spectacular something was now replaced with shock.

It was strange, Misuzu thought, to see that look on his face.

For the second time in one day, time came to a slow crawl around her. She briefly felt Niki's unconscious body drop to the ground, and in that instant immediately realized what happened. The feeling was quickly overshadowed by her body slamming against the floor. Her head bounced upon impact, stars filled her vision. A sharp, indescribable pain.

Then, nothing.

* * *

This was a nightmare. Takashi had no doubt about that. Yet, even after everything that had happened. All of the death and the carnage. Fighting through Them in mass. Igou... Even after all of that he honestly couldn't think of a time he felt better than right now.

Rei was leaning into him, crying into his chest and he was embracing her tightly. Like he would only get to do this one more time before it as all over. Igou's corpse lay in the corner of the Astronomy club's roof, a few feet away from the makeshift barricade they created to hold off the corpse's. His best friend lay dead. Done in by his own hand no less.

No matter how much he tried, Takashi couldn't find it in him to care as much as he probably should have.

The sun bathed the heavens in a golden hue, making the grey puffy mounds that slowly drifted across the sky all but glow. Too bad it was hell down here. God, how he'd love to be a cloud. Sitting in the heavens untouched, undisturbed. The clouds didn't even bother concerning themselves with what happened below.

Truly, he envied the clouds.

"Rei." He whispered. "We're going to make it out of this." It was all like a cheap horror flick. The dead were hunting the living, and one bite turned you into a starved and blind predator who's only solace was the flesh of anything with a pulse. Rei merely cried even harder onto him. It was all too much for her.

Takashi already had a plan to make it out of this and it **would **work. It had to, for his sake and the sake of Rei!

They would make it out of this!

Dark eyes cast a glance at the still Igou, to the pool of blood that formed underneath his busted head. And he scowled.

So that was it then? That was death?

He couldn't help but feel as if it could have easily been him laying there, leaving Igou to comfort Rei. That bastard would probably be shedding tear's over his body. So why was it he couldn't even bring himself to cry? In all honesty, this really was the happiest he'd been in months. Even if he could smell the metallic scent of blood on her skin, even if her endless tear's were staining his red shirt. To him, holding her in his arms was_ right,_ it was all that mattered at the moment.

Nothing else, but her.

* * *

It was a curse, he'd come to understand it more and more as the year's passed. Misfortune came to anyone who even remotely concerned themselves with him. It seemed that curse managed to span dimensions.

"Y-You ***cough*** jerk, y-you're not even crying..."

Naruto remained silent for a moment, opting to just watching her instead. Hands stained red, due to a useless effort on his part to slow the bleeding.

"You shouldn't have come looking for me."

Misuzu would have laughed had it not been for the gaping hole over her naked nape. Life really could be so frail, one second you're heading to class prepared to go on with your usual routine and the next you're drawing your very last breath. No time for regrets and no room for objections.

"I-I couldn't help it. I-I was worried..."

"_Live __on__."_

"You shouldn't have been."

"_You_ _must __live.'" _

Naruto was no stranger to the death of a comrade. But that was a comrade_._ A brother or sister in battle. Someone who knew what to expect, who was prepared to lose it all in the heat of battle. This girl before him was no comrade, she wasn't prepared to lose anything. She was an innocent person, kind. She was...his friend.

Naruto's grasp over his weapon tightened.

Danzo taught him the meaning of strength. War molded him, shaped him into a weapon without weakness. Life in Root showed him to put the mission first, to see the big picture. He'd given up so much and gained so little. Now all he had were regrets. To be a Shinobi, to take life, it was only natural to know that the next day your own might become forfeit.

Yet this girl never killed, she never took the life of another.

"I guess I'll never get t-to make ***cough*** you another lunch, eh, Naruto-kun?"

_Looks like I'll never be able to ease that hurt you try so hard to hide._

Her eyes shimmered with un-shed tears. Was this really it for her? After everything that had happened, this was how it ended?

"Please...take care of Niki for me."

Dark blue lingered on the unconscious body of the frail girl near the duo. Compared to Misuzu, whose flame burned brighter and brighter even as she herself faded away. Niki was like a fragile candle, which the gentlest of breezes could snuff.

"I can't."

This time, Misuzu did laugh. Weak as it was she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. "Yes, you can...y-you need this just as much as she does." Misuzu would never pass on in peace knowing she'd left Niki alone, unprotected. Unbeknownst to Naruto, there was another regret. One that weighed just as heavily on her slowing heart.

_Guess I'll never get to see your brilliant smile_. The truth of Uzumaki Naruto would die with her, and no one would ever extend a hand his way again. He'd be all alone. A dry chuckle echoed throughout her. _Maybe that's what you wanted all along...? _As the last bits of her strength faded away, Misuzu couldn't help but cling to the hope that maybe, just maybe, he did like having her around. Even if it was only a little bit.

That maybe she helped ease his pain, if only just a little bit.

Naruto didn't respond.

A single bite, that was all it took.

"I—I know what you have to do. It's okay..."

_My hand...is shaking_. Naruto eyed the trembling limb as if it were foreign object. Unfamiliar to him. She must have noticed, because she smiled at him, and despite all of the blood. It was still one of the most beautiful things he'd ever laid eyes on.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

Her hand met his, and slowly, she helped him raise it, the smile still in place. Even as the bloody weapon trembled ever so slightly. Naruto stared into her tear ridden eyes, unable to look away, and he engraved her face to memory forever. Then, he plunged the tip of his blade through her skull. Effectively ending any chance of Misuzu turning.

* * *

Kyoko shakily locked the door behind her, glancing at the two other people she managed to help escape their own hellish predicaments.

Yuki Miku, a second-year student whom some of the girls in the Ping-pong club had described as 'shameful'. The short haired girl was covered in blood, but otherwise looked fine. When Kyoko found her she was holding a bloody metal rod and was surrounded by four corpses, each with a sizable crater over their skulls. Yuki was shaking and looked to be in shock, but after she reinforced the fact that those _things _were no longer human the younger redhead slowly calmed.

It helped, and before Kyoko knew it, the second-year was behind her running with all she had as they searched for more survivors and a safe place to rest. _But where is safe? _Kyoko's eyes made towards the other survivor she discovered.

This one she was unfamiliar with, as none of the students she interacted with mentioned him. All Hayashi knew was his name, Yamada Kuro. He was backed into a corner, knees pulled into his chest and sobbing to himself. Yuki immediately recognized him and offered assistance. If memory served her well, Kyoko recalled that they were both apart of Shido's track team.

"Are you both okay?" She asked while attempting to catch her breath. After what felt like hours of running, she'd only managed to find two survivors.** Two**. Among dozen's and dozen's of the walking dead. That was more than a little disheartening. But still, two was better than zero. Idly she wondered if Uzumaki Naruto managed to stay alive. The boy who somehow managed to calmly swagger away while everything around them fell apart, leaving her to fend for herself.

"Yes, I-I'm fine. T-Thank you." He looked both of the women straight in the eye. "Both of you, so much, for saving me."

Yuki shrugged. "Hey don't mention it, and I won't mention to the rest of the team how you were bawling your eyes out." The flirtatious wink she sent his way garnered a light chuckle out of Yamada.

"How about you, Yuki-san?"

"I'm fine. A little tired, but I can keep moving."

Kyoko nodded. "That's good, but we should rest here for the time being. This is the faculty break room. There should be some food in the fridge. Take a moment and catch your breath."

"Are you sure that's wise, Hayashi-sensei?" Yamada asked, glancing nervously behind the redhead and outside the tiny window. "What if They come through here? We'll be trapped, won't we?"

"While that may be true, I doubt any of Them will come through here as long as we lay low. These walls are soundproof. Sort of a cheat for the teacher's to be as loud as they want when on break. I was made aware of the fact that They react primarily to sound, so we should be safe for the time being so long as we are quiet."

"Y-Yes." Yamada responded.

"Well then," Yuki began, giving a small stretch. "If that's the case, don't mind if I do!" The girl easily found the fridge, pulling out a sandwich and water bottle belonging to one of the staff. "Sorry, but I need this more right now." She mumbled to herself before digging in.

Yamada hesitated for a split second, until his stomach spoke to him.

"Go ahead, I'll join you as soon as I make sure the halls are clear." Kyoko reassured.

Nodding, Yamada quickly ravaged the fridge as well. Finding a meal that he could eat without having to heat up. Eagerly he chowed down, savoring the moment of peace while wondering how much longer it would last?

* * *

When did thing's become so damn complicated?

Naruto watched the sleeping girl closely. Her chest rose and fell. For the time being she was unaware of the horror's still going on around her. Unaware of Misuzu's death. He could kill her here and now, while she slept. He could end it all for her. _She'd never even have to know the pain of losing someone you love. _Dark blue turned to the weapon in his right hand. The same one he plunged into Misuzu's skull not even ten minutes ago.

How painfully ironic.

He was looking for her and she found him, along with her own demise. He knew it was there. But it wasn't his concern. He didn't alert it, of that he was sure of, but Misuzu and Niki did. But even then, they would have been fine. They would have rushed right past and he would have killed it right after. But Niki's sudden collapse, he did not expect.

The dead weight from Niki's unconscious body was enough to stagger Misuzu, and before he could blink, It had already tackled to the ground, teeth happily tearing into her neck. And he could only look on, incapable of forming words as he watched her die. Knowing that at any moment, he could have saved her.

"So why...?"

He'd be lying if he said Misuzu's death didn't bother him. One of the only kind souls he'd met in this world was now gone. She didn't deserve that. But what burned the most, the salt in the wound—if he'd just acted beforehand, he could have saved her. For the first time in a long time Naruto felt actual rage bubble up within him, and that wouldn't do. Taking a deep breath, Naruto ran a single hand through shaggy blond locks and calmed himself. He couldn't afford to let his emotions impair his judgement right now.

And yet...here he stood, hesitating, of all things.

Reaching into his pocket, the blond pulled out a neatly folded piece of cloth with a familiar shrimp pattern and stared at it, thumbing the fabric gently as his thoughts wandered.

"_What's...this__?"_

"_It's a bento box. You know, you keep food in it?"_

Naruto actually did enjoy her meals. They were a nice change from the otherwise processed garbage he consumed on the daily. He'd even begrudgingly admit to welcoming her presence at times, but that didn't mean the he owed her anything right? It was Misuzu's choice to bother him. He constantly dismissed her. It was her own stupid ideals that brought her back every time. He owed her nothing.

_Liar. You're a liar. _A small silence fell within his psyche. "So why is it I haven't killed you?" Dark blue eyes turned back towards the sleeping Niki. A weak and now possibly broken girl was a liability. Naruto could name a dozen reason's as to why he should just kill her now. Yet she still drew breath. Why was that?

"At any rate." He turned his attention to the window. "It looks like things won't be getting better anytime soon." He mumbled aloud. A single black helicopter zoomed through the cloudy sky, rushing towards up-in-flames Tokonosu. It looked like a war zone out there. He was right, whatever this was spread incredibly fast. Naruto sighed to himself. He hated being right.

These people, they had almost no idea what to do in a situation like this. Where they should have united, they scatter like cockroaches instead, fleeing in terror—clinging to their lives. Such was the need for survival. That made them no better than the dead though, bumping into each other in a mad scramble. _Rule__ thirty-seven, a Shinobi must never lose his composure _A dry chuckle escaped the blond.

He wasn't a Shinobi anymore.

"I'm getting off track here aren't I? The real question is what to do with you?"

Leaning on the desk the unconscious girl was peacefully resting on, the blond allowed a small scowl to break his ever stoic facade as he pondered on his final decision. The Foundation would deem Misuzu's final wish as counterproductive to the overall to whatever goal or mission it was that he. If he were still Root, and still underneath Danzo's thumb, Niki would already be dead. Fortunately for her, he wasn't.

Those days were long gone now. This was his decision to make.

Clenching the patterned fabric tightly in his hands, Naruto sighed. What good would dealing with her be? Niki was weak. There was no other way to describe her. Where Misuzu was bright and outgoing, Niki was not. She was nervous, cowardly, reserved. The girl reminded him of a starless night, dull and depressing.

"_Please...take care of Niki for me."_

Niki's lips parted gently, shimmering in the light of the sun. The petite girl was beautiful. There was no doubt about it. She was tiny, almost too frail even. Like a doll. Her smooth skin and hair shimmered in the suns bright rays. Naruto watched her for nearly a minute, drinking in every detail of her features.

"Your suffering will end here." He whispered. His eyes hardened, and he moved his weapon over to her head. Another split-second of hesitation, but it was gone just as quickly. He was doing her a favor. _I'm sorry Misuzu, but it's better this way. _The blood stained weapon came down swiftly, just like before.

"What are you doing?!"

Naruto's hand stopped inches away from Niki's temple, blue eyes swiftly moving towards the open door of the classroom he and the unconscious girl occupied, nd the first thing he noticed was the color pink.

"I'll ask you again..." Despite the horror's going on around her, Takagi Saya did not waver. "What are you doing?"

Naruto stared back unflinchingly.

"T-Takagi-san!" Until Kouta keeled over next to the pink haired girl, hand's resting on his knee's as he fought to catch his breath. "P-Please ***gasp*** wait up n-next time!"

Now he was more surprised than anything. _He survived? _Naruto mused to himself, a slender eyebrow shooting past his messy bangs.

Props to Kouta.

"She's unconscious, I was going to make sure she wasn't bitten." The blond lied easily.

Saya's eyes narrowed. "Bitten? Why?" Could her theory be true? Is a single bite all you need to become one of those monsters.

"I have a feeling you already know." Naruto responded.

"U-Uzumaki-senpai!?"

It seems he'd finally been noticed. Kouta actually sounded glad to see him too, that was another first.

"Hirano." The blond responded with a tiny nod in his direction.

"You're alive!" Kouta beamed at his senior, coming up to his full height. Other than a few bloodstains here and there, Hirano didn't look too bad. Naruto's eyes were drawn to the weapon held tightly in his hands. A gas powered nail gun, modified with some tape and a plank to work more like an actual weapon than a tool for construction.

"That's...impressive." Naruto mused aloud, motioning to the gun.

Kouta blushed at the praise. "T-Thank you, I didn't like feeling so useless so I-I made the best of my interests. Ha ha ha." From the way he kept glancing towards the impatient Saya, Naruto figured the sudden confidence stemmed from more than just feeling a little useless.

"You know him, fatass?"

Hirano flinched at the nickname. Internally shedding tears at his slightly overweight physique.

"That was cold." Naruto stated. All the while discreetly eyeing the girl.

He'd heard of this Takagi Saya, a genius and a prodigy above all else. Excellent grades, stellar test scores, she even ranked number one in the entire country on a few occasions. Every single prodigy he'd ever met however was somehow disconnected from the feelings of everyone around them—whether do to past childhood trauma or just simply believing everyone was beneath them. Naruto could already tell where Takagi Saya fell.

_Why does that name sound familiar? _

"Shut it, no one asked you!"

_Oh, sassy._

Hirano blushed again. "Well, I don't _know_ Uzumaki-san, but he helped me out once and I consider him a friend."

The blond in question raised an eyebrow at the 'friend' comment.

"That's it? He helped you out once?" Saya's attention quickly fell back on the blond. "Uzumaki Naruto, the 'demon of Fujimi' helped you, a fatass loser nobody?" A snort escaped her.

Hirano grinned sheepishly, releasing his hold on the nail gun and bringing the now free hand up to fix his glasses. Kouta glanced past the blond, now noticing the unconscious girl on the teachers desk. "Toshimi Niki-san?!" He exclaimed in surprise. "I-Is she...you know...?" Kouta need not say more.

Naruto shook his head a no. "She's just unconscious." Blue met apricot. "Like I said, I was making sure she wasn't one of Them."

Saya didn't break away to her credit. _His eyes are so cold._ She commented to herself, inwardly repressing a shudder.

This was the person her father asked her about? If her dad of all people actually even bothered to remember Uzumaki's name, let alone repeatedly ask about him, then he was worth looking into. From the getcko, she could tell Naruto walked like a trained professional, whether he was aware of it or not. He held that same air her mother and father had about them. It made Saya nervous to be honest. The blond was calm, and not in the fake keep-it-together type, he was _genuinely _calm in spite of everything going on. His breathing was regular, he remained aware of his surroundings, yet his posture was relaxed.

In spite of all that though, Naruto looked coiled, as if ready to strike at any moment.

"Thank God!" Kouta let out a relieved sigh. "Neh, but where's Ichijou-san?" He glanced about the classroom, wondering if he missed the girl. "They're not usually apart. I can't imagine Ichijou-san not being here in a dire situation like this." He kept looking, until his eyes met Naruto's again.

Words weren't needed.

"I-I see..." Tears stung the corners of his eyes. "D-Damn it!" Hirano ducked his head into his sleeve and attempted to restrain his sobs.

Naruto and Saya could only watch him weep.

* * *

Naruto let out a tired sigh.

"What are you sighing for? You should be glad we even bothered to take you along with us." Saya reprimanded the blond.

The four were now quietly making their way through the deserted halls which were empty of all save for the bodies that littered it. Kouta took rear while Naruto, hefting the unconscious Niki on his back, walked in front of him. Saya of course was at the head of their little formation, leading the way towards their destination.

"Where are you leading me?"

Saya noticed the 'me' and not 'we'.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I wasn't asking you cotton-candy head."

Saya glared daggers at the blond, her cheeks flushing. Whether it be from anger or embarrassment the blond couldn't really tell.

Behind him, Hirano chuckled lightly. "Takagi-san wants to go to the Faculty office, she has a theory that They react to sounds."

The still flushed Saya nodded, crossing her arms over her chest in a way that told him she was still upset. The act reminded him a bit of Misuzu. "The Faculty office is soundproof, and that means it's relatively safe. We could even turn on the TV and check the news for an update."

Naruto blinked. That was a good plan. If he could just get an affirmative on the situation, adjusting will be a lot easier. Would this all be cleared up in a matter of days? Or did this encompass more than just Tokonosu? If that was the case then there was no point wasting time in maintaining his cover. It's not like he could just allow those creatures to make a meal of him. Who knows what could happen if he was bitten.

"Man, this is all really terrible though." Kouta murmured.

As the four of them made their way through the halls it was becoming more and more apparent that this wasn't just bad. It was a disaster. They were everywhere. Attacking and making a meal of anything remotely human. From the second story windows they could see it all. People running for their lives, making a break for freedom only to be instantly swarmed and killed. As the incident continued to worsen, seeing any _living_ people was quickly becoming a rarity.

"Hey, you there!"

Naruto glanced to the open classroom door of class 2-C. A plain looking teen was sneering at the four, his shirt removed exposing a pasty white chest. He was covered in sweat and although Saya and Kouta couldn't recognize the musty stench perpetrating from the room, Naruto did.

"Give us the two girls, and whatever that weapon in your hand is!"

"W-What?!" Saya took a nervous step back.

"Oh! You got some more Takawa? Oooh, it's Takagi Saya! Always with her nose high! Let's make her squeal real good eh?"

The student, Takawa, grinned lecherously. Three more boys, all just as sweaty and disheveled as the first made themselves known. "You heard em! The world has gone to shit! We need to have as much fun as possible before we kick the bucket. You hear that? No rules to protect you, blondie!"

"You neither fatboy! Hand the girls and the nail shooter over, and we won't have to kill ya!" Takawa took a step towards them. "I've already killed seven of those monsters. Killing you two will be cake."

Naruto didn't so much as flinch. He sensed another presence in the room with the four, he could only guess whoever was in there was the victim. Few things made his blood boil. This was one of them. Surprisingly however, his wrath wasn't needed.

Takawa blinked. Bringing his hand up, he brushed his cheek and glanced at the red now staining his fingertips.

Kouta was shaking. His finger twitching over the trigger of the nailgun. "Next one won't miss."

Naruto severely underestimated the chubby student.

Takawa glared bloody daggers at Hirano. "You fat piece of—!" A nail promptly embedded itself into his foot.

"Takawa!"

The pale teen dropped onto his behind and screamed, clenching his now bleeding foot tightly. "Y-You fat piece of shit!" Takawa's three accomplices quickly rushed to his side. "K-Kill them! All of them!" The injured teen all but ordered maniacally.

The three turned to each other, nodded, then stood to face Kouta and Naruto. "You sit tight pinky, we'll have some fun with you in a minute."

Saya grit her teeth, eyes wide as she tried her best to fight the shaking in her legs. There was no shame in being afraid, the dead she could handle. People on the other hand. People scared her more than anything. _It was only a matter of time_ She told herself. _In situations like these, humans show their true colors._

Hirano made to aim his weapon, when a hand blocked his sight of the three.

"Don't waste it on them." Naruto spoke. Before anyone could retort, Naruto signaled for the three to stop. He then pointed to the squirming Takawa. "Your friend just let out a scream that probably attracted every _monster_ in the general area to you." The blond stressed the word monster and it served its purposes well.

All four of the indecent Fujimi students froze up. They could put on a bravado all they wanted, but he knew the truth. They were scared. "W-What does that mean?"

Naruto's glare grew colder. The temperature around them felt like it was dropping drastically. "It means They react to sound. It means They will come here. It means They will rip each and every one of you to _**bits**_, chewing and tearing your eyes, mouths, privates." With every word it grew colder and colder, until the four delinquents felt like they were literally frozen in place. "Nothing will remain expect the tattered bits of your carcass."

Behind him, Saya and Kouta could only watch as the four offenders all but froze under Naruto's spell. Shaking in terror as he casually approached. Saya blankly gazed at the mop of blond, her amber orbs wide.

_Words...it's all he used and they can barely breath._

"U-Uzumaki-senpai..." Hirano whispered in awe.

"And if they don't get to you..." This bit was more of a whisper as Naruto took a few steps towards them, until he was towering over the four. "**I will**_._" Within those frozen tundras they saw a brutal demise.

"W-We're sorry!"

"P-Please...don't...don't kill us!"

"We were j-just having fun..."

Naruto's icy orbs narrowed.

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Takagi-san, please make sure that girl is okay."

Saya blinked. Not one to let her composure fall, she merely dashed past the blond and into the classroom. Steeling herself for whatever she was about to see. The reason for the musky scent being no longer lost to her.

"Hirano, make sure the coast is clear."

For some reason, Kouta didn't even consider arguing. Naruto's tone left no room for it. It reminded him so much of the tone the Spec Op's instructor used on him during his short training spree in the America's.

"Right."

As Kout'as footsteps faded away, Naruto turned back to his current captives. "That just leaves you four." He mumbled aloud. "You know, even back home this wasn't surprising. When the war started a lot of people went AWOL, did a lot of messed up things."

"W-What?"

Naruto blinked owlishly. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking out loud." He brought his finger down and poked each of them lightly in the forehead. "You have weak minds."

All four pairs of eyes simultaneously widened, then all four of them keeled over in the order that he touched them. Their bodies hitting the ground with light thuds, dead to the world. What a tiny burst of chakra could do to a brain was truly astounding. Naruto was glad Ibiki was kind enough to share that little technique.

Easily stepping past his handywork, Naruto entered the classroom to see Saya hugging a sobbing girl tightly, a multitude of expressions crossing her eyes as the girl wept her heart out on her shoulder. He saw ear, confusion, pity, shock, she however concealed it all surprisingly well.

"What happened to them?" She mumbled, never once taking her eyes off the girl.

"They passed out. We should move, I wasn't lying when I said They'd be coming."

Saya didn't even bother questioning him. She just nodded and then whispered into the sobbing girls ear. The girl froze for a moment, but responded nonetheless. Taking the offered help, she shakily stood and turned, instantly locking eyes with Naruto. Flinching right after and quickly averting her gaze.

"I'm sorry for what they've done. They'll get what they deserve shortly."

Saya couldn't help but frown at the apology. It was sounded monotone, almost practiced even, like he'd done this many times before.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"I-Ichigo Naomi..." The freckled youth almost whispered after a moment passed. With a nod, Naruto shifted Niki on his back and then motioned for the two of them to follow.

* * *

Hayashi heard the scream and could only pray for the unfortunate soul.

"That was near by, wasn't it?" Yamada nervously asked.

"Relax, we're safe in here." Yuki reassured the teen, patting his back gently, "Right, Hayashi-sensei?"

Kyoko nodded once. Yuki was not how she expected her to be. From all the gossip her girls spewed, she expected the girl to be more of a succubus, a seductress. Yet she was, far from it in fact. Instead she showed great concern for her fellow teammate and was even keeping a semblance of her cool throughout this ordeal.

"Correct, right now, our best chance at making it out is to wait here. Hopefully more survivors will join us, or this will all be settled soon." Kyoko didn't like waiting but what else could she do? None of them could handle the outside. It'd only be a matter of time before those things ate them alive. Then who could she help?

No one if she was dead.

* * *

How ironic that he'd suddenly find himself surrounded by people when his plan originally was to make sure Misuzu was safe, then make his own escape, very much alone. Now Misuzu was dead and he was far from alone.

Naomi was staying as close to Saya as possible, his jacket being used to cover up her modesty behind the torn uniform. Saya herself was still trying to come to terms with what had just transpired. Likely that she never considered her fellow classmates would do such a thing. And Hirano was once again at the rear, and holding up better than the two girls.

Yet again, props to Kouta.

_And through it all you're still asleep. _Naruto shifted Niki on his back and withheld another sigh. The plan now was to make a loop around the building. Kouta had spotted a dozen or so of the dead slowly making their way towards the 2-C classroom. Which was good, Takawa and his like would make a fine distraction. While They were kept busy with a meal, getting to the faculty office would be all the easier.

_What to do once I get there though?_ Niki was still an issue, and until he could confirm the situation taking action could damage his cover should everything go back to normal. _I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it then. _Hopefully Niki would remain asleep until he came up with a suitable solution.

"We're getting close." Saya spoke from in front still trying her best to stay remain calm.

That was good. All that remained was turning this last corner and—

"Takagi-san!"

Saya slipped on a pool of crimson. Ungracefully plummeting to the ground with a surprised squeak, her palms splashed on the blood and slid, her chest being equally splattered with the crimson liquid. Shakily, she found her footing, only to catch sight of her own reflection in the blood. Her eyes drank her appearance in and she frowned.

"I-I'm...filthy..." Next to her, a corpse twitched. "M-Mother and father will be so displeased..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes once more. The corpse was alive. _Not only that..._ Faint echoes only his trained ears could pick up were quickly approaching. "We've got company." He said.

"I need to...to clean up...I-I need to..." Her neck all but snapped to the origin of all the messy blood. And she came face to face with a disfigured student, pale grey eyes stared blankly at her—_through her somehow_—and a sickening stench that made Saya's nose sting assaulted her senses.

"_**Haaahhhhh…**_"

The low, scratchy hiss that escaped the maw of the dead froze her in place. It was like she could see it all now. See everything reflected in those pale dead orb, and what she saw was death. Her breath hitched and Saya, for all her genius and intellect, who since all of this started fought tooth and nail to maintain her composure—broke.

"Stay away!" She scrambled in the the blood, crawling away from the ghoul until her back was pressed up against the hall. To put it simply. Saya couldn't take any more. "Stay AWAY!" Kicking her legs out, she sobbed as the bottom of her shoe met the corpse's face. Roughly digging into its pale flesh. She kicked and screamed and kicked some more, frantically yelling all the while. "Stay away! Away! Away! AWAY!"

From the stairs, Takashi burst out with Rei by his side. The duo drawn by the familiar cries. "Saya!" He cried, seeing his childhood friend break down in a puddle of gore.

"T-Takagi-san..." Kouta whispered numbly. _She'd been so strong. Even calling me names in this situation, i-if she can't...how can I expect to? _Doubt began to creep its head.

The corpse was dead, its neck broken and its brains a pile of mush. Still she kicked, until exhaustion overcame her. Saya then fell silent, her arms falling limply beside her. No longer did she care for the blood staining her person. No longer did she care for anything, really. There was nothing to care for. In those dull grey eyes she'd seen the truth.

"Ko..mu..ro.?" Dim orbs landed on her friends features. _Do you really want him to see you like this? _No! She couldn't give up here. Saya immediately noticed Rei, and her close proximity to Takashi. Despite that she couldn't help the warmth that spread through her at the sight of him. _He called me Saya. _Her heart managed a slight skip.

"You...idiot..." She whispered.

Takashi was next to her in a short breath. Leaning the girl into him and quickly removing his own jacket so that she could use it. "A-Are you okay?"

"Fine..." Saya blushed, turning her face away so that Takashi couldn't see.

"What?"

"I said I'm fine!" The girl exclaimed, lightly pushing Komuro away from her. "I don't need your help!"

"Well now, this is interesting isn't it?"

Naruto already knew who it was. _She survived. _Of course she survived.

Busujima Saeko, in all her glory, stood proud. Not a drop of blood on her. Even her bokken was spotless. Next to her, Shizuka offered a smile and a friendly wave.

"Hello everyone."


	5. Ash II

The frailties of life would forever serve to confound him.

When he was younger all he wanted was to be Hokage. To be admired, loved, accepted by everyone in his home. He quickly grew tired of the hateful glares and mean whispers. Tired of the overpriced food and foul treatment received by him, and _only_ him. So he became loud, annoying, bright. Someone to be noticed. He shouted his dream to the heavens. With time, he grew older, and things gradually got better.

Then in one fell swoop everything changed.

The Third Hokage was killed in the joint Sound-Sand invasion, and with his passing all of the protection provided by the old man was gone. Danzo was quick to take control and with him came changes Naruto couldn't have ever predicted. His innocent eyes were opened to the truth of the world. All of the lies and hatred overwhelmed him entirely. It was so easy to hate people like Uchiha Itachi, the bad guy, until you learned that he sacrificed _everything _so that the false messiah that was peace could be sustained and his lone and innocent younger brother could live.

All under the order of Sarutobi, the kind old man who tucked him in on some nights and treated him to warm ramen on others. The Third Hokage, one of his biggest inspirations and idols, ordered a thirteen year old boy to eradicate his entire family for the sake of the village.

Danzo truly spared him no truth. His parents, Kurama, _everything_. That was a particularly hard month for him.

"Uzumaki-senpai, what do you think?"

"Hmm?" Naruto was broken out of his musings by Kouta. All eyes were on him, they were awaiting his response.

Ah, their current predicament. After introductions were established, Saya, whom managed to finally compose herself, explained what their current plan of action was to the newcomers. Saeko and Takashi's groups instantly agreed and before they knew it the now much larger group was off in search of the faculty break room. Shizuka was kind enough to inform the student's of its true purpose and they managed to find it rather easily. However, there was glaring flaw in their plan.

The office was locked. Not only locked, but people were on the other side, and they weren't eager to so easily let them all in.

"What should we do? Well I guess we should wait to see if they'll open up. If not, we try to appeal to them with reason." Naruto paused, allowing the conscience members of their little ragtag band of survivors time to process his words. "And if they insist on being stubborn we just break down the door and take it from them by force."

Saeko hid her smirk well.

"A-Are you serious...?" Takashi mumbled to himself, glancing toward the stone-faced blond. The guy looked totally serious about that last part!

"Uzumaki-senpai can be really intense sometimes, it sorta can catch you off guard."

Dark eyes shifted their attention attention to the much shorter Kouta whom stood next to him. "Hirano-san, right?"

"Yeah! Nice to personally meet you, Ko—"

A hand was raised.

"Call me Takashi. It's easier that way."

Kouta blinked, raising an arm to his head as he offered a sheepish grin. "Alright! Sounds good then, Takashi-san!"

"Oh I'm so glad everyone is getting along!" Shizuka clapped her hands happily, offering a warm smile to the two teens.

Two teens who were currently trying to stop the blood that threatened to rush from their noses at the sight of the bubbly blond. It didn't need to be explained, words could never even come close to describing it anyways.

"Marikawa-sensei." Shizuka turned her attention towards an irate looking Saya. The girl was glaring bloody daggers at the older woman, harshly pressing her index finger to her lips in a shushing motion. "You're going to attract Them!" She all but hissed. No offense to Shizuka, but if they were going to survive everyone needed to be on the same page.

"Ara?" Shizuka seemed to realize this as the woman bowed low and offered an honest apology.

For the second time in exactly one minute, Takashi and Kouta focused all of their energy on not passing out due to the major loss of blood they were attempting to fight back. To their credit the duo managed to hide their dilemma well.

Not well enough to escape Saya however, as the girl noticed them and leveled the two with a shameful glare. She expected something like that from Kouta, but not Takashi. _Tsk, stupid boy hormones... _Waving her hand in a dismissing manner, she turned away from Shizuka and spoke. "Whatever. Just don't let it happen again."

Shizuka rose and nodded once, smiling brightly as if nothing happened.

"All this chatting is all fine and dandy, but we need to do something soon. We're sitting ducks out here." Rei couldn't believe how casual these people were acting, those monsters could show up at any moment and kill anyone of them! _And it will not be me!_

Saeko crossed her arms and nodded, leaning on her right foot she sent a discreet nod Rei's way. "I agree.

Rei resisted the urge to blush. That was the Queen after all.

Naruto tilted his head away from the group and towards the glass window of the locked door. His blue eyes locking with Kyoko's green. _Well, look at that, she's still alive. That's good for her. _Now she could repay her debt to him. He saved her life, she unlocks the door. Bam, just like that they'd be even. His gaze fell on the television positioned on the wall behind her. _Just a bit longer._

As soon as Kyoko opened that door, he'll lay Niki out and check the news. Naruto's sharp eyes moved briefly traveled across the multiple faces of his group. Not by choice of course. At this point he honestly didn't know how to feel. A part of him _wanted_ it to be really bad out there. At least then he could stop restraining himself a little.

It was about time he found out.

* * *

From the other side of the door, Hayashi Kyoko manged to conceal her outright shock at seeing the massive group. _Nine survivors? _That was amazing! Her eyes lingered over a shade of bright sun gold locks for a second more. _And_ _he's alive... _That was good, right?

"_Remember to keep quiet if you want to live."_

So cold, and the way he so easily adapted. As if this was normal to him! Just who was Uzumaki Naruto? He was no regular student, that much she could easily tell. In those lifeless eyes she could see no fear when she gazed into them, no surprise or even an ounce of shock. Not even a shred of grief. Only blatant disinterest. As Hayashi ran through the bloody halls of the seized Fujimi Academy she asked herself, why? How?

How could he act so uncaring when fellow students. Y_outhful__, friendly, bright_—and hardworking teachers—_beloved friends, coworkers, romantic interests_—were all being horribly maimed and devoured around him? _He's sick._ It was the only answer she could come up with. _He's sick in the head. Something's wrong with him. I know it! _

The question was, is he dangerous? Could he potentially harm the people around him?

"Hayashi-sensei, what should we do?" Kyoko blinked, realizing the blond wasn't even glancing her way anymore.

The redhead turned to Yamada and went over their options. What to do indeed? The others she would let enter in a heartbeat, but if Uzumaki was with them, she'd have to let him enter as well. Briefly she toyed with the idea of just asking for Naruto to stay behind. The rest of those people had nothing to do with the blond, surely safety would seem more desirable?

_That could be dangerous though. _It would also welcome guilt into her heart. _I can't just let him die either, regardless of how I feel. I'll give him one chance. If he slips up then he will leave. I can't be asked to stand next to a ticking time bomb, after all. _She wasn't the most popular councilor for no reason. Hayashi never gave up on a student if she could help it, regardless of their attitude or situation, but neither was she a fool.

"We'll vote on it. What do you two think?"

Yuki seemed to be staring intently at someone in the outside group. Somehow, Kyoko already knew what the short-haired girls response would be. "Let them in. We have room."

Hayashi studied the girl, internally wondering who she was so focused on. Nodding, the redhead tore her eyes from Yuki and landed her gaze on the only male of the trio. "And you, Yamada-kun?"

"I say we let them in, who knows, that could have been us."

Once again, Kyoko nodded. These two were honest. That was most certainly a good thing.

Her attention was brought back to Yamada who was now unlocking the door. As he cautiously began to open it, Kyoko found her heart begin to race. A huge part of her hoped she would not come to regret this. Watching as the nine survivors slowly filtered into the room, the redhead knew it was too late now. Whatever came next, good or bad, was her responsibility.

Hayashi immediately recognized Busujima Saeko as she entered the Faculty room with all the grace of a true heiress. Kyoko personally had the pleasure of working with the senior many times due to her role as councilor, the diligent and very capable Saeko could have been a major reason as to why this massive group managed to stay alive.

Behind followed students she didn't personally recognize, save for Shizuka, the school nurse. While not actually knowing the blond woman, Kyoko was more than glad to see a colleague. It seemed however that the gods were looking down on her, mocking her.

For whatever reason Uzumaki Naruto decided to step in last. On his back was a girl, unconscious due to who knows what. Kyoko didn't think Naruto as the type that would bother with anyone, but still, this was a good sign. Perhaps the blond wasn't as heartless as she first thought?

"Oh, thank you so much!" Rei was the first to speak after everyone got comfortable. "My name is Miyamoto Rei!" Her eyes shimmered with such intensity, it was easy to tell she meant every word.

Next to her, Saeko rested her bottom on a nearby desk, crossing her legs and leaning into her arm. Using her first as a sort of head rest. "Yes, I must thank you as well Hayashi-sensei. You've saved us." Saeko flashed a sincere smile to the redhead.

Kyoko nodded, responding with a smile of her own. "Never mind such trifle things! Please, rest. I'm sure you're all exhausted. There should be some more food in the fridge." She gestured to the tiny kitchen. "Feel free to dig in if you feel hungry. We need it more at the moment after all."

Despite her invitation the tension in the air felt by everyone was not forgotten however. After all, they weren't really safe. If anything they were now huddled into a corner like tiny mice, ready and ripe for the picking.

Saeko's eyes drifted away from Kyoko and to the two next to her. The boy she didn't recognize. Yuki however, she knew, better than most people actually. The free spirited girl held a smirk of her own and was openly meeting her, never breaking away from Saeko's piercing gaze for even a second. It brought an honest smile to her face.

Oh, what a small world, she hadn't seen or spoken to her old friend in almost a year now.

"Yamada-kun!"

"Hirano!"

The duo immediately met in the center of the two separated groups, clasping hands and grinning brightly. It was nice to see a familiar face, Kouta thought. Yamada was another one of them, the unwanted, the uncool. Although Yamada hadn't visited the club room in ages ever since Shido-sensei picked him up into his track team.

Hirano chocked down a frown at the thought of the snake. _I don't feel bad hoping that he didn't make it_. He was, at the very least, glad one of them managed to make some friends outside the Astronomy Club.

"I'm glad to see you safe, Yamada, you won't believe the stuff that's happened!"

The dark haired teen gave a weak smile in response. "I think you'll find I've had my share of stuff happen too, Hirano." Yamada glanced behind Kouta and towards the others of the group. A bight mop of hair immediately caught his attention. He quickly turned back to the now grinning Kouta who could already read the look in his eyes.

"Is that—?"

"Yep!" With a small nod, Hirano gestured to Naruto like he was an exotic breed. "Uzumaki Naruto, in the flesh!"

Naruto stared at the two for a moment before releasing a light sigh. a blank look on his face. That was all he gave though, and he quickly chose to ignore them. He promptly turned and found a spot in the corner of the room. Without disturbing her, he gently eased Niki off of his back and over a nearby table. Yamada was in front of him not seconds later.

"Uzumaki-senpai, it's an honor!"

To say that most were floored was an understatement. There was a certain twinkle in Yamada's eyes that was unmistakable. It was hero worship.

_What the hell...? _Saya exclaimed within her thoughts.

"Can I help you?" Naruto dryly stated. Idly sending a tiny glare Kouta's way. The brown haired teen merely scratched his head sheepishly and offered a tiny apologetic grin.

Yamada looked to be a bit flustered. "O-Oh, right." He chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry! It's just you're actually a huge inspa—"

Naruto was already one step ahead, already finding the situation to be quite familiar. The blond interrupted the shorter student mid rant. "Yeah, so I've heard. It's nice to meet you as well...?"

Yamada wasted no time in introducing himself to his senior. "Yamada Kuro!"

Naruto nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Yamada." To think the world was literally ending around them, or at least it seemed that way, and yet somehow these two still found it in them to fanboy.

Kyoko blinked, surprised at the tiny revelation that Naruto actually had people who liked him. Dare she say it, _fans _even. Moreover he was acting almost civil towards Yamada and the other boy, Hirano. A stark contrast from the normally unresponsive demeanor the Uzumaki usually portrayed. Perhaps there really _was_ hope for him after all.

"Oh, so this is Uzumaki Naruto?" Yuki finally made her voice known.

Saeko immediately flicked her attention towards her, her pale blue eyes narrowing. She never told her about him, but Yuki was a smart and determined individual. The last time they talked was actually about the blond enigma, whether the redhead knew it or not. Although Saeko had a strong feeling that it was the former. How would her old friend approach this? _She'd do well in remembering her place._

A slip of the tongue could be fatal.

Yuki swaggered next to Saeko and Rei, opting to shamelessly eye the blond from head to toe. "Very impressive, you're quite the looker you know?" She paused, placing a finger on her cheek. "But that face of yours is a real turn off, you should work on that, _whiskers._"

Rei couldn't help but snort. "Whiskers, that's good." She breathed out through tiny giggles. Even Kouta looked amused.

Unfortunately, Naruto was anything but. Unlike Misuzu, he didn't know this girl nor owed her anything, so who was she to insult him? Worse yet, these people were acting awfully familiar with him and each other. Naruto glanced down to his hands, eyeing the blood that stained them. _Have they forgotten?_ Perhaps so, it surely wouldn't be their fault for wanting to forget. Lord knows he's tried.

Well, just how life always managed to remind him of its unwanted truths, he would do the same for them.

"I appreciate the witty humor," Naruto said. "really I do. But we have bigger fish to fry as they say." He gestured toward the window, to what was going on outside. "Try not to get too comfortable. Any one of us could be dead soon."

The change in tone was immediate. Like a slap to the face. They all quickly became thin lipped.

"Mah, you're right." Yuki continued, looking for all the world as if she was genuinely pondering Naruto's words. "All the more reason to be witty though, wouldn't you agree, _whiskers?_"

Well that answered her question. It seemed Yuki hadn't changed much in the past year. A part of her relished in that. Always so rebellious, always so quick to challenge whatever Goliath came to face her David. The girls sheer willpower was a major contributor to her befriending of Yuki in the beginning, who was in very many ways, her first _true_ friend.

"Please. Let's not get hostile." Saeko spoke up, a delicate smile forming on her lithe features. "If we're going to make it out of this, we must learn to accept each others presence."

Naruto didn't glance away from Yuki as he responded, tone flat. "I don't have a problem with her. I was only telling the truth after all." To the letter. Things were likely to only going to get worse from here. The sun was slowly starting to set and night would soon descend. Low visibility, among other problems, and now swarms of the walking dead. Some as silent as the grave, waiting for their next victim to knowingly step through.

Naruto had killed a couple of these baiter's on his search for Misuzu. Because of who he was, he could spot Them from a mile away. _But these people. _Blue eyes discreetly darted about. _They're goners if they go out._

Human logic, morals, they would state that he should feel the need to protect them. To put himself in the line of fire and strive to help them escape only because they were his own, because they were people like him. However these people were_ nothing_ like him. In all honesty he couldn't help but wonder if he should do anything at all? What difference would it even make? They were all weak in the end. When he looked at them all he could see was their differences.

All he could see was weakness.

Naruto silently observed as Shizuka took to monitoring the unconscious Niki. He supposed he should be angry with her most of all, and quite possibly himself. If he would have acted as soon as the corpse entered his radius, Misuzu might still be alive right now. Then again, if Toshimi Niki would have been stronger than Misuzu could have made it. Too many what if's, but it was always like that.

Naruto fought back another sigh. Whatever rage he had left however wasn't meant for Niki.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Uzumaki-san, was it?" At the his nod Shizuka continued. "May I ask what happened?"

Naruto saw no harm in telling the older blond with breasts bigger than even Tsunade's. A hell of a statement that one.

"She passed out, likely due to exhaustion."

Shizuka nodded, humming a light tune as she focused on propping Niki's head up, using her duffelbag as a makeshift pillow. The girl wasn't terribly hurt besides a few new scuffs she hadn't previously noted back in her office. With a bit of rest she'd be back with them in another hour or so. "She's okay overall, we just have to let her rest."

Naruto nodded again and mumbled a quiet thank you.

"What was she doing with you anyway?" Rei questioned suddenly, unwrapping a sub as she took a seat on one of the couches. For a moment her tense muscles relaxed and the would be senior let her tired body slump into the red leather. "More so, what's she doing with you of all people?"

Naruto glanced to one of the few people the blond actually met prior to all of this.

"Rei!" Takashi hissed out. _Does she not realize who that is? _Never mind that. This definitely wasn't going to help anyone get along.

Her ruby orbs locked with Naruto's ocean blue. "Stay out of this Takashi. This guy is trouble and we need to start thinking in terms of survival." Her father and grandfather drilled these kinds of things into her head at a young age. "What if he was planning on hurting her or something? I need to know if he can even be trusted."

From the opposite side of the room, Kyoko narrowed her eyes. It seemed Uzumaki Naruto hadn't just tripped her alarms but others as well. It gave her a tiny relief were she to be honest with herself, at least she wasn't just being overly paranoid.

"Miyamoto-san, please...don't push it." Surprisingly it was Kouta that spoke up. "I can vouch for Uzumaki-senpai, she's a friend of his."

A single blond eyebrow rose at his defense.

"Tch, a _friend_ of this guy? Please." Rei crossed her arms and frowned. She found that very hard to believe. "We barely know crap about him, and what we do know isn't any good. Besides, who'd be dumb enough to consider him a friend?"

In the midst of all the tension and distrust, the quietest member of the group found it in her to finally speak. Her legs quivered lightly, and she idly gripped the edges of the jacket tightly as she spoke.

"I-I trust Uzumaki-senpai..."

All eyes turned to the girl currently wrapped in the blonds school jacket.

Naomi flinched at all the attention that fell upon her, but quickly found solace in bright blue orbs. It was strange how suddenly she felt safer. Yet it made perfect sense, right? On the way here, Saya had quickly explained the situation to her. How Hirano and Uzumaki took down her attacker's and helped free her. How both their school and Tokonosu were overrun by these monstrosity's. Right now, all the poor girl wanted to do was disappear—but she still held some piece of herself, and that she'd be **damned** if she let one of her savior's be slandered right in front of her.

"What?" Rei began again.

"Naomi, you don't have to protec—" Saya's gentle words fell upon depth ears.

"—I trust Uzumaki-senpai." She repeated a bit louder, finding her courage. "I trust him. What reason do you have not to?"

Rei placed her food down and came to her full height. "And who are you?" She demanded. "Do you even know what kind of person Uzumaki is? He doesn't care about ANYTHING, not even himself! Someone like that is a danger to our chances of survival!"

Naomi flinched at Rei's harsh tone. Though still, she wasn't planning on backing down. Lucky for her, the whiskered blond could fight his own battles.

"A danger to your survival, eh?" Naruto ran a hand through his shaggy locks, interrupting the two as he walked over to the sink, turning the handle so that the water could run freely. "Tell me then, how do you plan on surviving in the first place?" Crimson dripped down his palms, mixing in with water as it ran down the drain as he waited for a response.

It was Takashi that answered his question.

"We were going to leave the school and search for our families together."

At the mention of family most of them tensed. No doubt worried about their own mothers and fathers or any other relations.

"You'd eventually end up dead. I'd say maybe seven to eight hours after you try and leave." The water was warm as it fell in between his finger tips, the running sound also helped to drown the silence that fell.

. . .

"What makes you think that?" Takashi asked after a moment, sending his childhood friend a look. Rei looked about ready to explode on the blond.

"You're tired, afraid. Physically you can't fight back. They are stronger, they feel no pain. The only thing they want is to kill you. Can you handle that? More so, can you handle an entire city like that?" Icy orbs came up to bore into onyx. Naruto's words were unfortunately true and he wasn't the only one who thought the same.

"Uzumaki is right." Saya glanced at the blond she had just begrudgingly agreed with, eyeing him discreetly. _He's smarter than he looks. I'm really starting to see why father finds you so interesting_.

"So then we're just supposed to give up? We're supposed to just stay scared and lock ourselves up?!" Rei had enough. That was complete and utter crap! So what if they were afraid?! There was no way she was going to let a little fear get in the way of saving her family if she could help it. This just proved everything to her. "That's bullshit! I'm not going to lock myself away in this hell hole while my parents are out there! I'm going to find them!"

Naruto didn't even flinch.

"Then go."

She was visibly shaking. Trembling with fury.

Kyoko knew it was time to intervene. "That's enough! We didn't let you in for you to squabble among each other!" Her tone left no room for argument. "This is not the time or the place!"

Naruto merely shut off the water and then leaned on the counter, his only response being a light shrug. He was fine. These people were the one's on the brink of a psychological breakdown. Not that he could blame them. _I forgot how frustrating working with regular people could be in times like these_. Well, he wasn't working with them as much as he was just tolerating their presence.

"Man, you guys are a hoot you know!" Yuki commented, still smirking. The sly redhead really seemed to be enjoying the show.

Idly, Naruto noticed the similarities between Yuki and Saeko. For one, the two obviously found some type of enjoyment in watching people bicker.

"This really is a disaster right now." Kouta mumbled next to Yamada, releasing a light sigh as things began to simmer down.

Yamada couldn't agree more.

* * *

Takashi fiddled with his thumbs. The food and water was already gone. Everyone having eaten their fill. Now all that stood was deciding on the next course of action. Onyx eyes moved towards his long time crush and best friend, she was still angry, evident by her furrowed brow and the subtle but spiteful glares sent Naruto's way.

Poor guy, despite everything Uzumaki was still the most disliked guy here, even in a time like this.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

Rei's eyes were on him instantly. "No. Stay away from him at all costs." She all but hissed.

Well, so much for that.

Withholding a sigh, Takashi let his head fall back and allowed his thoughts drift. Igou's death was still fresh no doubt. Not just in his mind either. He knew Rei missed him, was thinking about_ him_. Even now. Why did that bother him so much? Why was it still gnawing at the back of his head? Hisashi was dead. He killed him...there was no other choice.

_Was it all a lie?_

"_Don't go...stay with me."_

Was he just conveniently there for her? Had it been anyone else would she have reacted the same? Would she have cried like that over him? Fortunately for Takashi he didn't have to dwell on such thoughts for much longer.

"Hey everyone, look!" Yamada immediately called out to the others, motioning for them to come closer as he pointed to the window.

Most everyone stood and walked to where he was, following the teens finger to the courtyard where a small group of people could be seen running madly towards the second wing building. A horde of monsters feverishly sprinting behind them. Naomi's eyes widened as she caught a brief glance of the person in front.

"Takuzo-kun!" Tears fell from her bright blue eyes at the sight of her boyfriend, _alive_. He was alive!

She could see him! Kiss him, lo—The girl froze up, flashbacks of the classroom flooding her vision. The way they_ used_ her, violated her. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Could she tell Takuzo? Would he still see her as his girlfriend, would he still love her? Tears fell for a much different reason this time. Suddenly

Naomi felt so small...tiny, insignificant. Disgusted. _Disgusting_. Whatever remaining light shimmered in her dark blue orbs was swiftly eradicated.

"That's Hayate-san!" Yamada stated, eyes flickering over to Naomi. "You know him?" It seemed Kouta recognized Takuzo as well if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Naomi visibly flinched, but nodded nonetheless. "Y-Yes. He's...my boyfriend."

"T-That's awesome!" Kouta grinned, sending a thumbs up her way. "Congratulations, Akane-san! Hayate is a great guy!"

"Y-Yeah...he is..."

"How did you two meet?!"

Naomi was fighting to maintain composure as Yamada assaulted her with questions, as excited as Kouta to know that an old friend had found happiness with a girl.

"Looks like he's in quite the pickle, eh?" The lone male blond of the group whistled. "I count seven of those biters chasing after them." He paused, tilting his neck for a better view. "More on the way too."

Like that the attention was back on the window.

Naomi blinked, suddenly realizing she was no longer the center of everyone's piercing stares. The dark haired girl found her eyes drifting towards the imposing blond, who was blankly watching the window like everyone else. To her credit, she did an excellent job of hiding her thankful smile.

If he could slap himself he would. _This __place really has made me soft. _Naruto repressed a sigh, he always did hate seeing girls cry.

"We need to do something!" Surprisingly, it was Takashi that spoke up first. There was a fire in his eyes. Likely he didn't want to see anyone else die. The blond supposed he could respect that, even if a little. Of course Yamada and Hirano were behind the dark haired teen. If they could help save their friends life they would! Rei was with him too as expected.

Adjusting her glasses, Kyoko nodded, she couldn't have agreed with Takashi more. It seemed this tragedy hadn't effected their sense of righteousness. Perhaps this really hadn't been a bad idea. The redhead had to fight down a smile.

"Whoa there! We can't go about saving everyone, and I'm definitely not risking my neck out for someone I don't know!" It was Saya that disagreed them, her hands crossed under her chest as she leveled four with a stern glare. "Plus, how do we plan on feeding any more mouths. We're already out of food and water."

That last tidbit was a problem. No doubt Hayate and his group would be hungry, tired. If they couldn't recover some strength than bringing them along would slow the rest of group down for sure.

Takashi narrowed his eyes at her. "That doesn't matter! If we can do something, we should!"

Saya frowned at his choice of words. _T__here's that stupid hero-complex of yours. I thought you got rid of that, Takashi. _There was no stopping him now. With a slow shake of her head, she released a sigh. "Fine fine. I won't be taking any part of this, but I suggest you come up with a plan." Saya walked closer to the window and peeked down at the ground below. "They're out of sight, so that means they're already inside the building. My estimate, you have about eight minutes before either they're torn apart or too far away to bother with."

"E-Eight minutes...?" Hirano mumbled out. They had eight freaking minutes to come up with a plan, and save Hayate!

Takashi scowled.

"Plenty of time!" Rei chimed in, gripping the broken broomstick tightly. "Right Takashi?" She titled her head to look up at him, offering a supportive smile.

Suddenly, Takashi felt he could do it! When she looked at him like that, he felt he could do anything!

The problem was where to start.

From the kitchen, Saeko smiled as she watched them all interact. She always did find human nature to be so fascinating! Her elbows were placed on the counter as she leaned in, listening attentively. _Such an interesting day. A lot has happened. _Her light blue eyes drifted to the tallest of the group for a moment, one Uzumaki Naruto. Whom was content to sit back and observe, just like she was. A brief something flickered in those dark blue eyes, although she couldn't quite place it.

Perhaps he was considering lending a hand? Probably not, but if she played her cards right this work well in her favor.

_Very well, Uzumaki-kun. I'll take the lead this time._

"Takashi-san, was it?"

The teen blinked as the Queen of Fujimi referred to him. "

Ah, yes."

Saeko smiled. "If you wouldn't mind, could I make a suggestion?"

Once again, he blinked, slightly confused-still surprised. Nonetheless he gestured for her to continue.

"We have a very large group. There is power in numbers, so I suggest we split up into smaller ones. Those of us that are willing can go and rescue Hayate-san, and the others shall search for food. If I'm not mistaken the cafeteria isn't too far from here."

Kyoko nodded, inwardly praising Saeko. It was a good idea. "An excellent plan, Busujima-san." Truly the girl was one of a kind.

"Okay, that only leaves who goes where and who stays!" Yamada cried excitedly.

Yuki smirked lightly while leveling the violet haired girl with an amused stare. _Just what are you planning? _Saeko would never be so helping if it didn't benefit her. Her eyes moved to the pale blond shortly after. _Or perhaps you're after something else entirely?_ The wicked smile that threatened to split her face was cleverly disguised.

Uzumaki Naruto. It seemed that at the moment, he was the center of the conflict.

Takashi walked over to the baseball bat he previously discarded.

"I want to go rescue Hayate!"

Rei was already next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she smiled. "I won't let you go alone."

Takashi could only sheepishly nod at her words, cheeks glowing lightly with a tinge of pink.

"I want to help too!" Kouta patted his makeshift gun."Hayate is a friend! I won't leave him behind!"

"Neither will I! I will also help, Takashi-san!"

So it was back to the four.

Until Niki woke up, he wasn't going anywhere. Nor would he be leaving her unguarded, but Naruto honestly doubted he could stand much more of this, he needed a break. Niki would need food when she woke up so that's what he would do for now.

"I'll go get food."

"I volunteer to gather supplies."

Their eyes met, and Saeko offered him a smile. Was it just him, or did she looked pleased?

"Ah, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go alone. Thank you for volunteering, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. This was no time to be playing whatever games she played with him, surely even Busujima Saeko would realize this? _Although, you surprise me_. He took in her appearance. Not a drop of blood on her. Not a single hair out of place. Naruto couldn't even detect any fear, only that same murky feeling he began to associate with the violet haired beauty.

"Yeah, it should be fun." He responded dryly.

"Well, I suppose we will stay here and hold down the fort. So to speak." Saya said. "That girl is still asleep and we can't leave the place unoccupied."

Kyoko wholeheartedly agreed, glancing down at the shorter girl next to her. It seemed Takagi Saya was a smart as the rumors led her to be. "We'll keep the door locked. Knock two times, stop, and then knock again. Until we hear that, even if we know it's you we won't open the door." The councilor explained, holding up three fingers.

Naruto couldn't say he wasn't impressed. A code would serve them well, if any of them were to be captured and forced to try and open the room without using the code it could serve as a warning of sorts to the others.

"Well, what are you waiting for little heroes!? Get going!" Yuki stated, sending them a tiny mock thumbs up.

Takashi nodded.

"Right, we'll be back. All of us!"

As the four made their way out, Rei paused, stopping to face the Busujima heiress and discreetly whispering her concerns. "Please be careful around him, Busujima-senapi. He can't be trusted."

Saeko nodded. "Of course, I thank you for the warning." She offered another kind smile. "Now go, we will see you soon."

"We're going to bring Hayate back to you, Naomi-san!" Rei stated, turning to Naomi, a fire burning in her eyes that was unfamiliar to all but Takashi.

_She doesn't want Akane to go through what she did with Igou._

"All right, I'm fired up now!" Kouta hefted his nail shooter and grinned, spirits much higher than before as they exited the room.

It was less crowded now.

"Well, shall we then?" Saeko walked towards the exit, holding her bokken in her right hand as he gestured for the blond to follow with her left.

Naruto merely nodded, reaching into his pockets and pulling out the two broken scissor ends.

"Be careful out there you two." Kyoko said.

With a short bow, Saeko closed the door behind them. Leaving it to them to lock it from inside. Now, the dozen was down to a measly four.

"Huh?" Shizuka finally took her attention away from Niki, lightly brushing some dirt off of her skirt as she stood. "Where did everybody go?"

* * *

Naruto supposed it could be worse. He could have been stuck with Yamada and Hirano, or Rei. Out of all the people who could have accompanied him, Busujima Saeko wasn't the worst. Right?

"You seem strangely calm despite all of this." Her eyes followed him. Watching his every move like a hawk. Somehow he felt like she wasn't even bothering to hide it this time.

Glancing down at her, Naruto shrugged. "I play a lot of violent video games."

Saeko suppressed a giggle. "Yes, I suppose that answers it."

If she wanted to play twenty questions. He could too. "You don't seem too disturbed by all of this either, you know?" He watched her for even the smallest hint of deception, yet he found none. The girl was a like pro somehow. Oddly enough it was a bit refreshing.

This time, Saeko was the one who shrugged. "It does not bother me, my father made sure that nothing could instill fear or sway my emotions since a young age."

Naruto supposed he could understand that. After all, being the sole heiress of one of the most influential clans in all of Japan one had to be prepared. Especially a clan as histrionically rooted as the Busujima were. Really, what was it with people like that and having a hard on for tradition? Naruto would never understand it.

"Although I must admit." The blood staining the floor, walls, and even ceiling tiles had drenched the halls with a foul stench. "I don't much like the smell." It wasn't like the fly infested bodies helped much either.

The two had been on the outside for five minutes now, calmly making their way to the cafeteria. They'd have to break into the back rooms and make off with enough water and food for sixteen people. Although Naruto had confidence in his strength, he couldn't so easily exhibit it yet, especially not around her if he could help it. They would also have to find a way to transport the food back to the faculty break room if it proved to be too much.

"It's strange that we haven't encountered any survivors, let alone any of Them." Saeko spoke up after a minute or so of silence. "The school seems almost abandoned, don't you think?"

The only thing she could hear were far away groans, and the light echo of their footsteps. _Or maybe...?_ Saeko instantly paused, leaving Naruto to step ahead a few feet. She noticed the change immediately.

Her eyes widened by a tiny margin, and the violet haired beauty repressed a shudder. For a brief second she heard nothing. Meaning that the only person who's footsteps she heard were her own. Naruto wasn't making a_ single_ sound as he moved. Her heart raced. Could she have chosen a better target for her hunt? He was a wolf just like her. An outcast of society, who unlike her, didn't bother with blending in. When she finally managed to break him and make him_ hers_, oh yes, that would be a marvelous day indeed.

After all, what better head to mount on a wall then that of another predator.

His eyes fell upon her in silent question. Her facade was starting to crack.

"I'm fine, just remembered a good joke."

Naruto blankly stared at her for a moment before returning his attention elsewhere.

_Now now Saeko, now is not the time... _

She pushed her darkness down, and easily fell back into stride next to the blond. Without much trouble the two found themselves facing the crimson stained doors of the cafeteria. A chorus of low groans echoing from the other side. Naruto didn't even stop to consider what awaited. He merely pushed them open and stepped inside.

The massive room was a mess. Kicked over chairs and tables, piles of mushed up food and puddles of spilled drinks. Of course bodies were littered about, some lying still, others not so much. He could sense at least four to five baiter's, patiently waiting for easy prey to stumble on through. Somehow They recognized each other, as when a corpse stumbled past a nearby baiter, the creature never reacted despite all the noise its kind was making. And of course, way on the other side, was the storage room.

"Well that's a nice view, don't you think?" She really did love the color red.

Saeko counted at least fourteen of the walking dead. Stumbling about aimlessly, eyes droopy and grey. Her eyes narrowed, the grip she had on the wooden blade tightened as adrenaline began to course through her. This was what she wanted. This feeling, the rush! The ability to feel truly alive!

Next to her, Naruto made to engage.

"No. Please, allow me."

She still had to repay him for his transgression last week. So now, Saeko would show him just who exactly was the superior of the two.

Naruto said nothing and merely raised an eyebrow .

Taking that as her cue, Saeko smirked. Calmly stepping forward she lifted her blade high into the air and in one fell swoop brought it down upon a nearby table. The audible clang served to garner all of Their attention. A multitude of low hisses sounded into the air as one, and in the blink of an eye the entirety of the horde was upon her. Their maws open wide as They rushing with all their might, knocking over anything in their path including each other.

"Observe, Uzumaki-san. This is but a taste of the power of the Busujima clan."

Had he been a regular person, Saeko would have seemed to vanish before very his eyes.

She was skilled...**very **skilled. There were no openings in her stance as she began to cut them down, all the while using her increased flexibility to quite literally dance around her opponents. Every swing was perfect, graceful, and packed a punch. Her face reflected a look of almost pure ecstasy as she carved Them apart. Part of him questioned if that wooden sword wasn't somehow sharpened with a real edge considering just how clean the cuts were.

By the end of it all, a spotless Saeko stood waving at the other end of the room. Once again, not even a single hair out of place. This girl could definitely grow to be a problem.

Faster than even she could react, a makeshift dagger was firmly lodged on the wall beside her. She immediately followed, only turning to question the blond as to why he threw it. The same blond was already towering over her. Naruto's eyes were no longer the calm, but instead they were frozen sheets of ice baring down at her like dual daggers poised to strike.

Her heart thumped, and she felt alive.

"What's your game?"

Saeko frowned. "I don't think I understand—?"

"Enough. I'm not a fool. What is it you want from me exactly?"

The heiress raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I want something from you?" She then smirked, placing a single delicate finger on the blonds chest as she stepped closer. The scene was almost reminiscent of two years ago. "Or maybe, you're right. Maybe what I want...is you?" Her breath mixed with his own in an unseen dance. Their faces were inches apart.

Without warning, Naruto brought their lips together. It was enough to surprise the woman and she inwardly noted his lips were soft, a bit bigger than her own, and strangely warm. Saeko would have almost eased into the unexpected action..._almost_. As soon as it came however it was gone, and he was once again looming over her. An unreadable expression plastered over his features.

"When you kiss someone, you're supposed to connect with them. Convey emotions. You feel them." He spoke down to her, explaining what was normally common knowledge. "When I kissed you. What did you feel?"

Saeko blinked. "Hmm, nothing, I suppose." She spoke after a moment with a wide smile. Already she understood, but he didn't. At least...not all of it.

Naruto nodded. "Nothing. If you mean to pursue me in a romantic way then reflect on the fact, otherwise whatever issue you have with me I suggest you move past it. Or else you might end up regretting it, _Busujima_-san."

This should have infuriated her. Yet...it didn't, and as he reached past her, grabbing for the other piece of his weapon and pulling it out of the wall. Saeko couldn't help the heat that began to rise up within her. He made her feel hot, on fire even. He made her feel _something_. Her spine tingled and her stomach ached at the thought. No one made her feel as confused and alive as Uzumaki Naruto did, because just like her, he had nothing inside of him.

It was perfect.

Whatever warning he issued, she would ignore. That man would bow to her, _live_ for her...she would make sure of it.


	6. Ash III

_When ones heart stops beating, what happens? Does the soul really leave the body? Do we really transcend to a place where we can be with all of our loved ones for eternity? _

_He didn't think he could deal with some of his loved ones for all of eternity. Jiraiya was one of the first who came to mind. While he missed the old pervert, Naruto was positive he could not deal with the mans ramblings of perversion for all time. So that only left two other options. Either go to hell and suffer for the rest of forever or just die and decompose. _

_Honestly he didn't know which one was worse._

_'Maybe this is hell?' _

_The world was strangely a beautiful mix of colors and wisp like hues. Whipping about in some never ending kaleidoscope-like canvas. He was almost sure he had been here before, and were it not for the fact that his body was being simultaneously pulled and stretched in all directions, the blond thought he might actually come to enjoy the view. From some off distance he could faintly hear two other more vocal screams of matching intensity to his silent ones. _

_Naruto would have laughed at the irony of it all, but he couldn't. As this all really left a bitter taste in his mouth. A__ll of that fighting and_ _this was it? For the first time in a long time his heart began to slowly ache. As if it someone was squeezing it with all their might from within his chest. _

_It ached not because of thoughts of the past, or because of the unfortunate happenings of the present. __No, his heart ached solely because now he was sure there would be no future. __This was to be it, the end of the road as they say. The __only peace of mind he had in his last moments was that the other of the trio was none other than Madara himself. _

_A fitting end for the madman, pulled and scattered throughout whatever existed outside of their reality. _

_'So this is it?' He wouldn't scream. He wanted this. His part was done now. Naruto supposed it was finally his turn to get some rest, and it didn't sound all that bad to him either._

_. . . _

_**"Were you always this pathetic?"**_

_The next he knew he was knee deep in dark, murky, and familiar waters. __Glancing up, the blond wasn't surprised to see two massive crimson orbs baring down at him from heights that surpassed even the Hokage building. _

_"Kurama." _

_**"Here we are again, you do something stupid and I end up having to clean another huge mess.**__** Hell of a plan by the way. I don't like the thought of throwing my life away, but...I would have backed you, you know? Now? I'm not so sure... All those times I remember backing up a brat who adamantly refused to give up. You? Well, I'm not really even sure who you are."**_

_Kurama was right. He was so much stronger than this! That much was true, but, he was still human. For all of his acquired skill. For all of the enemies he'd slain, for all the glory he brought his village, and for all the sacrifices he'd made. He was still only a fifteen year old boy. _

_Naruto truly did all he could to suppress his tears, but despite his best efforts, he failed. Kurama's words cut deeper than the youth imagined and he shamefully allowed the salty tears to fall from his eyes. This time around he really couldn't help it.  
_

_From above, the blond could feel t__he massive eyes of the ever fickle fox staring at him. P__iercing through him and unraveling all of his secrets with nothing but a glance. Naruto knew he could hide nothing from the mighty Kyubi, after all, they were connected. His thoughts and emotions were conveyed before the rabbit-eared fox like a movie. The silence felt like it lasted an eternity and was broken only by the beast itself._

_**"I'm going to miss you, kid..****. I don't have much time, or any time left for that matter. So don't speak. Just listen."**_

_Kurama watched as he froze up, before calling on every bit of his training and finally managing to somehow school his features. __Naruto gave a short, if shaky nod for him to continue, and although the fox couldn't see his eyes due to the shadow cast by the teens unruly hair, the beast could feel __the raw emotion he was so desperately trying to fend._

_It pained him._

_ This poor, abused soul pained him like he thought no other ever would again. __It was as if Kurama was but a kit once more, staring blankly at his fathers old and withered. Still. L__ifeless. Regardless, the fox knew there was no time to look back on any of that. _

_**"The Uchiha are dead. Both of them, your friend included... You are the only one still alive, and that is because of me**. **Your little suicide stunt tore a hole in whatever separates us from this,**** and even Madara with all the power of a god, isn't immune to this place. Luckily for you my spirit is separate from yours. It gave me enough time to protect your body from being left an empty shell.**"_

_So he would live..._

_"What's the catch?" Naruto asked tiredly. His eyes never leaving the rippled waters as he blankly gazed at his own reflection. "There's always a catch...right? We don't just get make it out of this okay."_

_. . . _

_**"That's right, kid. This place and its powers are beyond even my understanding. It took everything I had and more **__**to protect you.** **There's nothing left of me...I'm already fading away. By the time you reach wherever it is you'll end up, I'll be gone**. **Even now I have less than a single tails worth of chakra left."**_

_To think that Kurama, the mighty Kyubi, who could create natural disasters with but a flick of its tail would simply just disappear in the end__—cease to exist entirely. Apart of it thought that maybe it was better this way. It had absorbed the other half of its chakra back, so no one would ever have a drop of it again. Kagura could never be resurrected. The Senju and Uchiha war was finally over, and Asura and Indra could rest in peace here.  
_

_All in all, Kurama would say it played its part just as well. _

_Now the fox was prepared to die._

_"That's bullshit..." Naruto clenched his fists until the knuckle turned white. "That's bullshit! __I...I didn't ask for you to save me again you know. I didn't ask you to give up your life for mine. You..." He shakily took a breath, suddenly feeling numb. "You...YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME DIE WITH YOU!" His legs buckled and with a light splash he was on his knees, his facade cracking for the first time in years. Whatever was left holding him together was gone now, just like Kurama would be. _

_The one thing, the only thing that was with him from humble beginning to bitter ends. 'And now...Kurama too...he's going to die, for my sake.' _

_Just like everyone else._

_. . .  
_

_**"We're you always this pathetic?" **Kurama asked him again.  
_

_Naruto didn't answer. It was likely that he probably wouldn't be able to either way. _

_How unfortunate that its power was almost already gone, even now it could feel itself drifting. For once in its long life Kurama found that there was no more time left._

_**"Listen to me." **_

_Darkness crept around the corners of the blonds vision. Naruto felt so tired, he didn't think he'd ever felt this tired before. All he wanted to do now was sleep. Kurama's words echoed faintly in his ears, and idly, he mused that these would be the last words the fox would ever utter to him, or anyone, ever again. So regardless of how utterly tired he felt, Naruto listened until the very end. _

_**"Even I don't know what's going to happen now. Though I'm sure things are going to get** **harder. **_

_**They always do. But no matter what, I want you to do something for me...**_

_**I want you to live**_**_, Naruto_. **

**_Live on._**

_**You must live, Naruto. There is still so much for you to do."**_

_Out there, away from Naruto's conscience, was a power that even he did not fully comprehend. T__he flow of time and space was as complicated as it was fragile. All it took was a single hiccup and an entire dimension could be destroyed, and as a result billions of lives lost. If there was a more terrible way to die, he wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even Madara. _

_And yet here they were...  
_

_**'I only wish he was the only one punished.****' **_

_Kurama drank every single detail of the now unconscious Naruto, slightly pleased that within his mind, the injuries he'd sustained all but vanished. The fox could see him as he was one final time. He almost looked like he was sleeping soundly within the slowly draining waters. Kurama took it all in, from the bright hair that he'd come to respect to godawful color he loved to wear so much.  
_

_What a disgusting feeling, it mused within its last seconds. Humans and their grossly complicated array of emotions. Why was it that it could feel just as they could but never really understand? To Kurama, it made no sense to stake your life for a stranger, or anyone for that matter._ _It always severed to be a rather ridiculous notion, as ones survival should always take priority. Nothing, n__ot the mission or the life of a comrade, should be put before ones own existence. _

_And yet __it would die here__, trading that very life so that one of those complicated humans could live. The most complicated and yet obscenely simple one of them all._

_Amidst the comfortable silence of the young blonds __psyche, Kurama slowly faded away into nothing with one concrete belief. This child, who already overcame so much would overcome more. __He was sure of it. How was he so sure? Well, it was simple... _

_Naruto would endure, because Kurama believed in him._

* * *

Saeko pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to fight back the putrid stench emitting from the room the duo entered.

There was a single one of Them nonchalantly ripping bone and flesh from an unlucky victim. Surrounding it were two more bodies not counting the one it was currently feasting on. By the looks of things, it seemed some frightened students had the brains to lock themselves up in a place with some kind of food and protection. It was a smart move. However judging by the almost hidden bite mark on the monstrosity's upper right leg the same group lacked the experience to check for any wounds on each other. The rest was history, without any kind of escape they were easy pickings.

Next to her a blond streak moved swiftly, almost instantly. Before she knew it the walking corpse was laying still on the ground. A tiny gaping hole squirting fresh blood onto the pale marble floor. Naruto didn't even flinch as he wiped the blood on his weapon.

Saeko would have licked her lips had she deemed it inappropriate at the moment.

"You're very skilled, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto ignored her compliment. Opting to rummage the boxes for any kind of easy to make food. He was in no mood to deal with her games at the moment. Hefting one of the smaller boxes, the blond gestured to a twenty-four pack of water on the ground with his eyes.

"Be a doll and help, would you?"

Saeko flipped her long violet hair and crossed her arms over her chest, leveling the taller teen with an amused smirk. This was a side of the blond she had yet to witness. He was quick, sharp, and took to a no-nonsense approach. As much as she wanted to question him in her own way getting him riled up would do her no good. Saeko was patient, she could wait and bide her time. In the game of chess those who wait to act are those who conquer, after all.

"Of course." She leaned down and grabbed the rather heavy pack of water, easily lifting it off the ground. "Although I wish you'd stop treating me like an enemy. I really don't mean any harm Uzumaki-san. I only wish to know more about you."

Naruto snorted quietly. "Really? Is that so. Well, you have a weird way of trying to make friends then."

Saeko smiled politely, tilting her head slightly as she retorted. "Yes. I suppose I do."

The two walked at a noticeable distance from the other. Naruto was leading by a tiny margin, his right hand holding the box of goods while his left idly twirled the dual scissor like blades with impressive speed. Quite the natural show of dexterity in her opinion. These tiny, easily mistakable things are what continued to draw her to him so furiously at the start. Where one would see an awe inspiring talent or trick, she saw undeniable skill. Even when he killed the corpse, the blond moved without making a single sound. You could hide everything about yourself behind a mask, but you could never disguise instinct.

Naruto was not skillful because he willed it. No. His body merely acted on its own, instincts sharply honed through years and years of rigorous training. Then again, if she really thought about it, who knows how many opportunity's she would have to be alone with Uzumaki Naruto? So why not _push_ the boundary a bit more? Patience be damned.

"Although I must commend you once more. You really are taking this all rather well." She tapped her fingers of the hilt of her bokken lightly as they walked, blinking curiously as she made out to be pondering something. "I would almost say you seem rather..._used_ to it."

To his credit Naruto didn't miss a beat. Tilting his head back, his gaze fell on her. "Like I said before. I play a lot of violent video games." The blond willed a tiny bit of killing intent and pressed it onto her smaller form. "Besides, didn't we already talk about this? I believe I was very clear in warning you."

This much killing intent would be enough to paralyze any civilian, even most genin. When Sakeo began to tremble, her shoulders quivering every so often as she ducked her head low, violet bangs obscuring her eyes from view. The water she was previously holding dropping to the ground with a light thud. Naruto would have assumed she was currently shaking in her boots so to speak...

So imagine his surprise when her own killing intent spiked in defense. Really? Just who the hell was this girl?

"Actually, Uzumaki-kun." Her tone was almost too sweet, dripping with processed sugar and hidden intent. "You only kissed me. I don't understand why you did it...but that's not to say I didn't like it."

Busujima Saeko was the strangest person Naruto had the honor of coming into contact with in the two years he'd been living in Tokonosu. And while she was a bit strange, he never viewed her more than that, the girl just didn't register as much else Sure, she could lean on the borderline stalker side but so did Misuzu. When she attacked him a year ago, prior to all of this, he didn't even begin to acknowledge it. In the Elemental Nations — or more specifically in his choice of profession—it was not uncommon to meet with a blade just as it wasn't uncommon for it to rain, _eventually_. Meaning it was bound to happen and was utterly and completely unavoidable. Naruto never met a Shinobi worth his salt he hadn't taken a life. Even if just one.

The act of killing. Murder. Whatever you want to call it. It changes people. It makes them aware of the certain energy around them, for some it was all fun and games. He'd met a few people like that, Hidan was of the first to come to mind. Others, it was a lot more serious and some just did as they were told. Putting on a mask so to speak.

Naruto quickly learned of one the major difference in the world he now resided in and his real home. While killing wasn't normal per say in the Elemental Nations, it was still wildly understood and accepted. It was nature. Here, it wasn't just a serious crime it was like taboo. And not many were willing to stain their hands either.

When he felt the sheer killing intent being radiated by Zabuza all those years ago, he froze. He couldn't move. If the blond had to describe it, It was like being cold and being suffocated at the same time.

Kakashi had a theory about killing. He believed that when you take a life from this world, a tiny piece of your soul grows numb. The more lives you take, the bigger that piece becomes. Until there's nothing left. Naruto believed that.

_This girl. She's a killer. _

Saeko held a confident smirk and her eyes were widened to an extent. He knew that look. It was the look of a person who was attempting to resist their urges, but was failing terribly. The only way she could stand up to his killing intent was by her own hands being stained with blood, and even then you'd have to have a will of pure steel if you lacked any experience in life or death combat.

Yet there she was, her grip on the wooden sword in her hands tightening as she shivered with what he now realized was not fear, but _excitement_. Perhaps he misjudged the girl in front of him, she wasn't a threat, no. She was a potential disaster in the making. Although it did explain a lot. Her disregard for the death around her, how she so easily can dispatch Them and not even flinch. How she can stand up to even a fraction of his killing intent and not lose her lunch.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san." She cooed. "You've gotten me so excited. I can hardly stand it!" Saeko licked her lips, placing her free hand over her heart as she gazed at the blond before her through half-lidded eyes. Even now she could feel it. That sharp, heavy presence. It was so _thick_. Oh, she could barley stand it! Her heart began to race wildly as she stared into those dark blue eyes.

Saeko was pleased. No, more than that, she was in heaven. This feeling! This rush! She didn't know if she could wait much longer!

"I knew it..." She whispered though labored breaths. "I knew you were different." She _couldn't_ wait any longer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watcher her tense shoulders soddenly relax.

"It's going to feel so good adding you to my collection, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto actually blinked when the girl bolted towards him with speeds that far surpassed even most trained adult, a wide predatory smirk on her face and a look in her eyes he'd seen time and time again. She was going to try and kill him. _But add me to her collection? _Naruto easily dodged a swing meant to strike at his neck. He had to admit, she was skilled, even if someone else attempted to block that blow the sheer power behind the attack would no doubt break their hand. Rendering them unable to use it. After that it was probably easy pickings for Saeko.

She was used to doing this. Fortunately he wasn't just some random guy.

_But why_?

Another attack seamlessly followed the first. He expertly evaded it. This seemed to only excite her even more, however.

"Yes! Yes! **YES**!" She moaned aloud. Every swing becoming stronger, faster...she was getting better as things progressed. "Dance with me, Uzumaki-kun! This will be our first date, yes?"

And dance they did. Where she would attack, Naruto would defend. Behind. Beneath. To her right. To her left. The entire time he never stepped outside of their 'circle'. He wouldn't retaliate. Instead, he cautiously moved out of her line of attack at the very last second. Each time her sword looked to strike, Naruto would react and let the blade pass him harmlessly.

"Do you intend to let me ride you the entire time, Uzumaki-kun?" Saeko teased in-between swings. "No woman likes a man who won't put any effort into it you know!"

Naruto for his part remained silent and ignored her teasing. He continued to critique her form as she attacked. The blond had to admit that her stance was more than impressive. Even by his standard there were few openings or any glaring flaws he could take advantage of. If Saeko were trained in the Shinobi arts, she'd be a monster in the battlefield with her sword alone.

She was fast, but not faster than him. She was strong, but not stronger than him. She was experienced to an extent, and skilled, but no where near his level. So then...why hadn't he killed her yet? Saeko was trying to kill him right? It would be child's play to write it off as self defense. And who's to say it even matters? He really doubted this situation would be easily resolved and he really doubted that Tokonosu was the only place being affected.

In the dimly lit hall they continued to dance. The shadows swayed and moved under the dimming rays of the sun. Small clanks and echos sounded, and the still bodies that previously lay were now twitching, eyes snapping open as a result of the ongoing confrontation. With a small resounding clap, Naruto caught the end of the blade firmly in his free hand.

Saeko blinked at realizing that her onslaught was now over, rather quickly if she might add. The smirk on her face only grew wider however.

"Unfortunately, you're nowhere near my level."

When his gaze met hers, Saeko couldn't help the light shiver that crawled down her spine. No one had ever caught her blade like that, she was too fast and too strong. The look in his eye when he did reflected no fear either. Not a hint of anxiousness. He was calm and prepared. Had it been a real blade, Saeko was likely to believe he would have still done the same.

This was her prey! Her hunt! The hunt she'd always dreamed of! The others were nothing, small fry even, compared to Uzumaki Naruto. This was what she deserved and no one else would have him!

No one.

Although, she was no fool. Her questions were once again answered, if only a bit.

_This really won't do._ Saeko took a breath and relaxed her tensed shoulders. "It seems every time we clash I learn a little more about you, or is it I just learn less." Honestly, it was like the more pieces she found the bigger the puzzle became.

The heiress forced her breathing to grow steady, freeing her left hand to relocate the off placed strands of her violet hair. This was a volatile situation now. Losing control like that was unbecoming of her, but really, she couldn't help it. Not when he was standing over her like that! That presence radiating off of him, that feeling of someone who's will could stand to her own!

_I need better control myself. _Pale blue eyes glanced upwards, to the blond towering above. Where dark blue eyes peered down at her through the shadows. _Although I am curious. What will you do now, Uzumaki-kun?_

Naruto for his part was growing increasingly annoyed. "That was the second time." He whispered, ignoring her previous remark. "If you try and attack me a third time, you won't live to regret it. I know you now, Busujima Saeko, and I do not fear you." For a second, it looked like his eyes were almost glowing. "If anything...it's you who should fear me."

And just like that, whatever resistance she put up previously to his killing intent was shattered.

Saeko gasped as a sudden crushing weight fell upon her. _W-What...this f-feeling?! _The pressure was immense, surrounding her entirely. Swallowing her almost! The second Naruto let go of the bokken, it was gone. Her legs wobbled weakly and she had to use the wooden blade for support just to stand. Idly, Saeko realized their little spar attracted the attention of Them.

"We***pant***should move." Damn! She hadn't intended for it to come out so...weakly.

Naruto nodded, not saying a word as he walked over to the water and easily picked it up. Without a second glance back, the blond began a paced walk back to the faculty break room. If Danzo's killing intent was cold and unforgiving, like being hit by a tide, then his was the equivalent to sinking to the very bottom of the ocean only to be crushed by the sheer pressure. He was absolutely sure his point was proven now.

Saeko watched his retreating form with mixed emotions. Really, she should have been angry, infuriated even like last time, but she wasn't. Who would have guessed Uzumaki would be so skilled in combat? Saeko knew he was strong, incredibly so, but she trained her entire life for her skills. Since she was a child a blade had been placed in her hand and from then on out it was second nature. Above all else, she trusted her skills.

To be so easily defeated should have been an embarrassment, had she not realized one very important thing.

_"Unfortunately, you're nowhere near my level."_

Naruto was right.

As the shadowed halls seemingly drank the blonds silhouette in, Saeko couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty of it all. He was stronger than her, there was no denying that, more so she would be a fool to deny it in the first place — and fools do not live long. No...there were others stronger than her out there, she knew already came to terms with such things long ago. If she wanted her prize, she would have to control herself and wait.

And despite everything she would do just that. He was a worth it.

Standing to her full height, Saeko took a deep breath and easily schooled her emotions behind her usual facade. It was time to really play the game. He would remain stronger than her, for now. She would find a way to surpass him eventually. Until then all she could do was continue to put together the puzzle that was Uzumaki Naruto. And in doing so she would find his weakness.

Everyone had a weakness.

Everyone except for her of course.

"Oh," She blinked as realization dawned on her. "he never even dropped the box."

Cheeky bastard.

* * *

This was probably the worst she'd ever felt in her entire life. Her head hurt and her entire body ached, not even her toes were spared! The only thing she could really do was stare blankly into the empty cup of water she greedily chugged just seconds before. It didn't do much to alleviate the dry feeling in her throat but it helped. All the while part of her was still hoping she was in a dream. Too bad it wasn't.

It was all very much real.

"How are you feeling?"

Shizuka, if Niki recalled, had helped keep an eye on her while she rested.

"I'm feeling a bit...better, I suppose." Her throat still felt like a desert. What happened? No matter how hard the she tried Niki could not for the life of her remember anything. When she tried to force her memory, she'd see nothing but blurs followed by a slight nausea. Apparently though she'd been asleep for three hours now.

Glancing around the room, Niki quickly realized that this was the fabled teachers break room. She also noticed that Shizuka and her were not alone.

Was that Hayashi-sensei? She blinked as the redheaded teacher gave a light wave. Her smile betrayed her actions thought, as did the blood staining her shirt. The third of the party she did not recognize. It seemed the youngest redhead might have had mind reading powers though, or she herself was doing a terrible job of concealing her thoughts outwardly.

"Call me Yuki." Yuki cooed with a smile, winking suggestively at the now blushing Niki.

"A-Ah, I-I'm sorry..."

"Leave her alone, she doesn't need your teasing right now."

Wait! She knew that voice! Almost everyone in her class knew that voice in fact, it belonged to the one and only genius prodigy of Fujimi, Takagi Saya. How did she miss her? Were her senses still THAT dull.

Yuki waved the prodigy away, not even bothering to glance her way as she spoke. "Why don't you buzz off Takagi, things are depressing enough as it is without your healthy helping of realism."

Saya scowled deeply in response, her tempter beginning to slowly rise. Disrespect was high on her list. "My realism is what's going to save our lives. This..." She gestured to city. "Is not something to joke about. This is no time to be acting so relaxed."

Yuki smirked playfully in response. If Uzumaki Naruto didn't faze her, this short tempered haughty girl most definitely wouldn't. "Honestly, I don't give a shit what you think bubble gum. Who said I was relaxed anyways?"

Screw slow, Saya was now three seconds away from a volcanic eruption now. It was a good thing there were actual teachers still around.

"Girls, that's enough from both of you!" Kyoko whispered harshly, leveling them both with a stern glare.

Yuki shrugged once more. Not deeming it worth her time any longer, she instead turned her attention back to Niki and smiled once more.

Gritting her teeth in response, Saya could do nothing but calm her own raging anger. There was no reason to act like that in front of a fellow classmate, regardless of what was happening around them. She was a Takagi, such things were unbecoming of her!

Next to Niki, the blond chuckled lightly. "Oh, they're going to be the best of friends. I can already tell!" If that was what Shizuka deemed as a healthy beginning to a good friendship then Niki couldn't help but question her medical skills, among other things. "Well, at least you're well again." She let out a relived sigh before continuing. "When Uzumaki-san brought you in I really did fear the worst."

Niki's eyes immediately widened. So much so that everyone easily noticed. To Niki that didn't really matter.

Naruto... he saved her? He brought her to Shizuka? But that was impossible! Niki was sure that it was her and Misuzu running away from those monsters, did she catch up to him after her fallout? Did that mean they survived?! A light feeling of happiness bubbled within her at the thought.

Wait...if that was the case then... _Where's Misuzu? _The girl turned her attention to Shizuka.

"Um, could you please tell me what happened up until now?"

The blond placed a finger over her lip and hummed. "Well, I don't know much but after you ran after Ichijou-san, Busujima-san and I made our escape through the school. We walked around for a while and Busujima-san was so cool! None of those things stood a chance. Although...now that I think about it, they way we were going it kind of looked like she was almost searching for something."

Niki listened intently. Searching for something? That was odd...

"Anyway, we heard this scream and Busujima-san thought it was worth checking out. When we arrived we met up with a bigger group, one that Uzumaki-san was apart of. He was still carrying you on your back. After that we made a sort of safe zone here."

Niki wasn't the only one listening, as Yuki and Kyoko were as well. Kyoko was more curious as to who Niki was, seeing as she really could not see Naruto caring much about anything, let alone anyone else. No matter how hard she tried! And that bothered her...

Yuki on the other hand was more interested in the actual telling. More so, the current violet haired subject.

"So then, where is everyone now?"

At that Shizuka smiled.

"Right now everyone is trying their best to save a friend. Busujima-san and Uzumaki-san went out looking for supplies."

Naruto and Saeko were together? Oh boy, Misuzu was going to throw one hell of a tantrum. Niki was about to speak, but found something stuck in her throat. Her next words were more than just important. They were all she cared about. Mustering her courage, the brunette managed to calm herself enough to continue.

"Ah, Marikawa-sensei...did you...did you see Misuzu with us?"

To her credit, Shizuka didn't even bat an eyelash at the question. Her gentle smile was still on her features, even as she placed a hand on Niki's chest and lightly set her back down on the desk.

Niki couldn't fight the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Was it wrong of her to hope?

"I'm afraid not, as far as I know you were the only one I recognized." Shizuka murmured.

Niki lay still for a moment, her breathing steady even as the woman's words echoed through her mind. Suddenly, she became all_ too_ aware of the blood staining her own person. Her chest suddenly hurt. Why did it hurt so much? Idly, Niki realized tears were already falling and she couldn't help it. Misuzu was the more positive of the two, compared to her she was damn near a pessimist. Niki could only think the worst.

Part of her tried to fight it, to come up with some kind of excuse. Maybe she was still out there? Alive. Maybe she just got split off from everyone? Misuzu could still be out here! She needed to move! To do something!

She...she needed to...

she needed...

"It's okay." Shizuka said, placing a hand gently above her own.

By now Saya was looking down on the girl with a look akin to remorse. _So this is what it looks like...to lose someone you love._ She thought to herself. Next to her even Yuki seemed apologetic.

Niki's hands clenched into tightly wound fists as anger filled her entire being. She wanted to be angry, to blame someone! And only one person came to mind. The same person who caused her best friend, no, her sister in all but blood, so much suffering. Up until the very end. At the very thought of him her blood began to boil.

"Naruto..." She mumbled through her tears. "This is his fault..."

Kyoko shared a brief glance with Shizuka, her question written all over her face. What does Uzumaki have to do with this? Unfortunately her fellow faculty didn't seem to know either by the look in her eyes.

Within the confines of the break room, among strangers, Niki tried her best to hide her sobs but regrettably could not, because the awful truth was that once again..._she was all alone_.

From the window, Naomi listened quietly, pretending to be asleep while she waited on the others to return with Hayate. Her heart cried out for her lover, but the doubt and fear that sat in her mind was making it all the harder to even think about facing him. Her fingers clenched around the jacket being used to cover her modesty, and as Niki's sobs echoed in her ears she couldn't help but wonder.

Why was this all happening?

Being the closest to the window, Naomi could hear the haunting moans of those monsters from down below and the echoing screams. She couldn't even begin to fathom how or why this was all happening. The day started off as normal as it could've been. So then why? Fire and smoke rose from the city steadily, obscuring the now dimming skyline. Helicopters flew over the horizon, less than before too, she noted.

If it was this bad here at Fujimi, just how bad was it out there?

_Is this...the end of the world?_

* * *

"Run!"

Takashi sprinted with all of his might through the halls of Fujimi. It seemed he'd been doing that a lot in the past couple of hours only this time it wasn't just him and Rei. No, now they had a much larger group. To his left was Kouta, his nail gun was strapped to his hip using a thin shoelace, while a broken piece of pipe was held tightly in his left hand. Next to him was Yamada who was a bit shaky and out of breath, but keeping up. Rei led ahead, her skills and reach helping to easily clear out any of Them who wandered out of the classrooms. Idly, Takashi could not help but admire her even now. There was a fire in her eyes, and honestly where it not for her the teen really didn't think they'd make it this far.

"How're you guys holding up?!" He called back to the newcomers.

Hayate had a few scuffs and cuts, but nothing life threatening. He was on Kouta's left, weaponless, but alive. The same could be said about the other two following behind. Out of the four they attempted to rescue, one unfortunate teen who's name escaped him fell victim to Them after entering the second wing. Honestly, it all happened so fast. Everything was going well up until a baiter launched itself at the unsuspecting boy.

His screams still echoed in Takashi's head.

"They're catching up!" Kouta cried between breaths.

The horde of ghouls was all but trampling over each other, groaning and shrieking as they slammed into walls. They were even more hostile than earlier! Where as before they'd just run, now the monsters were almost throwing themselves at them. The look in those dulled, lifeless grey eyes was almost enough to freeze any sane person in place. Cold, desolate, dead. Leaking with a malicious hunger.

There wasn't a hint of humanity left.

"Takashi!" Rei cried, stabbing the broken and blood coated end her weapon outwards. The squelch that followed and the blood that all but leaked were quickly ignored. _Don't think about it. Focus on your breathing._ She repeated the mantra as if it were prayer.

More and more were being drawn out of the halls by the stampede behind. Her hands were getting tired and a few splinters were littered across her soft skin. The broom stick was sturdy and strong, but without proper refinement or a handle it was dangerous to use for a prolonged period. Who knows when it would snap in half and leave her defenseless as a result.

"I know!" Gripping the bat in his hands tightly, Takashi sped ahead at the protest of his lungs.

**Clank.**

The wet crunch of bone and tissue breaking under the hardened metal was still more than a little offsetting, but he needed to do it. The only thing that was really keeping him together at the moment was the girl who's makeshift spear had just flown past his line of sight, tearing into the soft flesh of another ghoul and saving his life.

_ But seriously? What the hell is all of this?' _His heart raced as they turned the corner and ran up the stairs. Maybe they could lose them in the upper floors and circle back? As the fear slowly started to take effect, putting him in a vice grip and squeezing every bit of sense out of him, Takashi could only question his decision to risk his life for a stranger—regardless of who it was.

He put her in danger. He put Rei in danger. Everyone in danger.

This was _his _idea.

_"The only thing they want is to kill you."_

The realization was like cold hard slap to the face. This was no time to play hero. He still needed to find his mom, Rei's mom and dad. There was no way he could die here!

...right?

As the horde of flesh hungry monsters grew closer and their screams echoed in his head, Takashi was really starting to doubt it.

* * *

The first thing Naruto expected when he returned to the faculty break room was not Niki rushing him, tears spilling from her eyes, hands balled into tight fists as she banged onto his chest with utter hatred, screaming obscenities. Then again, he didn't expect to become a universally-misplaced ninja either.

"You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!"

Naruto glared down at the sobbing teen with a look akin to disinterest. Her punches barley hurt, if anything they were more of an annoying inch than actually damaging. That wasn't what bothered him though, no, what bothered him, much to his own surprise, was the burning feeling slowly making itself very much known within his chest. A feeling most associated with anger.

He killed her? HE killed her?! What a joke!

Before he could even retort, a slender hand was placed on the weeping girl.

"Toshimi-san." Saeko's light blue eyes were now a bit darker, and the friendly smile on her features seemed a bit forced. "I think Uzumaki-san would greatly appreciate it of you ceased the attack on his person." Really, laying a single finger on Naruto was grounds for an execution in her book. The only person worthy to ruffle a single hair on that blond head was, naturally, herself.

Naruto briefly spared Saeko a quick glance. One second she was testing herself against him, the next she was 'protecting' him. In all honesty the blond was really growing tired of all the stupidity going on around him.

Next to Shizuka, Kyoko clicked her tongue loudly. "What's this all about?" She was starting to suspect letting any of them into the break room was a bad idea. Although the redheaded teacher was curious as to why Saeko defended the blond, figuring out if Uzumaki was really a killer or not served more of a purpose.

Although Niki was too disrupt to listen.

"Stay away from me!" The girl all but snarled, seemingly snapping her neck to glare bloody daggers at Saeko. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh..." Saeko said, outwardly raising a single eyebrow. "Feisty."

Niki returned her attention to the taller blond. She stared into those dull blue eyes without flinching, as if searching for something. Her lower lip trembled as the tears continued to fall. There wasn't even a hint of remorse reflected, not a care in the world. She was all alone, Misuzu was dead. Her best friend, her sister...was dead, and he didn't even seem to care!

Niki's entire body was filled with rage.

"You...you don't even care do you...?" Her blood boiled at the thought. "You...DO YOU EVEN CARE?!" Her outburst was followed by an empty silence.

. . .

"Do I care?" Naruto didn't break away, he didn't even bother to blink as he stared the girl before him down. "No, I suppose I don't."

The fist that connected with his face was unexpected. Niki grit her teeth as she pushed against his oddly marked cheek. Despite her fist meeting his face though, those desolate dark blue eyes reflected nothing.

The others watched on, some curious, others just giving the two their space.

"What the hell is going...?" Yuki mumbled under her breath. Her violet eyes moved to Saeko. While anyone would assume she was simply observing, the same as everyone else, she knew better. The subtle twitch of Saeko's finger told Yuki all she needed to know. _She's interested...and, happy? Why does she look so pleased?_

"Tell me...why is her death my fault, exactly?" It was a simple question and one he already knew the answer too.

Niki paused, her eyes growing by a margin as she took in a sharp breath.

**Why** was it his fault?

"Why...?" Her head tilted down causing a shadow to be cast over her eyes. "All she wanted was to find you...Even with all of this happening, she didn't care about anything...not even me. All she wanted was to find you." Her voice began to crack. "If...If you weren't around...if she didn't know you, then...then maybe she'd still be alive!" Her head snapped up and she glared bloody daggers at the blond, her anger sparked anew. "You didn't deserve her kindness! All you ever did was reject her and hurt her! And somehow she...she was starting to like you!" Honestly, what did she see in him? All she could see was darkness. "You didn't deserve it! Any of it!" Her tears fell freely before them all.

At that, Naruto felt his anger quell. He couldn't feel any rage at her words, after all, he'd been in the same shoes before. That didn't mean he was going to sit there and take it.

Loud footsteps broke them all out of their stupors. By the sound of it, their were multiple people running, fast too, and they were heading directly towards them.

"What's that?" Saya questioned, quickly standing and making her way to the open door. What she saw brought an involuntary step back.

Takashi, along with everyone else, was making a frantic run towards the break room. That wasn't what terrified her however. Behind Takashi was what looked to be over twenty of the monsters. Lunging and clawing at each other as they made chase. The rescue team was all but **leading** the large pack to them.

Saya couldn't help her mouth.

"Shit!"

Kyoko acted fast, already seeing it.

"Shut the doors!"

"What?!" Saya cried. "They're still out there!" Takashi was still out there, and as much as he annoyed her to no ends he was still an old and dear friend.

"Shut the doors! If we don't we're all going to die!"

From the corner, Naomi shut her eyes, already the sickening groans were piercing right through her. Maybe if she continued to pretend to be asleep? _Hayate is out there. _Maybe they'd leave her alone? Or maybe...dying wasn't such a bad idea?

"You heard her bubble gum!" Yuki placed a hand on the door and made to slam it shut, only for Saya to place her foot down. Wincing only when her foot was almost crushed by the force. The redhead growled under her breath. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Saya glared defiantly. "We can't just leave them to die!"

"Weren't you the one all about not risking your skin for others?" Yuki bit back, applying even more pressure.

Saya bit her lip. It kind of hurt hearing that from someone else. Yeah...she did say that. But this was different right? This was a friend. It was okay...right?

"Niki..." Naruto reached for the girls hand, not even bothering to let her pull away. He placed the dagger that he used to kill Misuzu in it and curled her hand fingers around it. "I never asked for her kindness." Without sparing a single glance, he swiftly turned, lightly brushing past Saya and Yuki. The blond stepped out of the room and onto the blood soaked tile of the halls. The rescue group rushed past him and into the confines of break room. Seconds later the door was shut firmly behind, a tiny click signifying it now being locked.

Gripping the single weapon in his hands tightly, Naruto slowed his breathing.

From the window, the others looked on wide eyed as the seemingly suicidal blond awaited his gruesome fate at the hands of the massive, the biggest one they'd seen so far, mass of monsters. All but Saeko, who couldn't help the smirk that was slowly forming.

_I wonder...what are you up too_—? She blinked.

In the time it took her to blink, Naruto was already upon Them.

They couldn't see his face, but the blood that stained the wall was clearly visible. He was a storm. Tearing through Them with ease, almost lazily swaying through. Cutting, stabbing, punching, kicking. Not a single wasted movement. In less then two minutes the twenty ghouls were easily decimated, decapitated, and quite literally disarmed. No one could breath. No one.

And it was only when Naruto began a paced walk away from the faculty break room. Drenched in crimson from head to toe, and bodies slumped around him like confetti, did Niki realize the truth.

_"One day, you should give him a chance. You'll be surprised at what you'll find."_

Misuzu was wrong. He wasn't kind. He wasn't lonely.

He...

He was as much a monster as any of Them.


	7. Ash IV

_"Why are you crying?" _

_An eight year old Niki flinched at the unfamiliar voice. Her puffy red eyes blinked, and she suddenly realized that she wasn't the only one occupying the river bank anymore. There was another girl staring down at her with wide brown eyes and a confused expression on her features. The light bow tied unto her long dark hair was dancing in the wind behind her, and Niki briefly pondered the fact she'd yet respond. _

_Shaking her head lightly, she spoke with a light flush over her cheeks. "U-Uhm...i-it's nothing, really." Of course she was lying. Her parent's had abandoned her yet again. Leaving to London on another business trip, and on the very first day of school too. Niki couldn't take watching everyone show up with their family or guardians. She couldn't take hearing those kind words of encouragement and knowing she would never be on the reviving end of them. Only eight years old and her parents considered her a failure, unworthy of carrying the Toshimi family name__—to them, she was nothing more than a mistake._

_The girl smiled softly and shook her head, a peculiar expression on her features. "I don't know...it seems like it is." The look in her eyes...it was almost...familiar?_

_Who was this girl? And why did she even bother to talk to her? __Her clothes spoke of a richer breed of people. Neat, pressed, and fairly expensive looking. The weirdest thing, she thought, was the faint aroma that Niki oddly recognized as cinnamon emitting from the girl. Who smelled like cinnamon? Without warning, she took a seat next to the crestfallen Niki. Plopping her behind down rather close too, all the while crossing her legs over one another and placing her elbows over her knees._

_ A tiny silence sat between the two, only to be broken by the odd girl herself. "You look lonely." Her words were soft-spoken. "I'm lonely too. Want to be friends?"_

_Niki blinked through her tears. "W-what?" She__ sat dumbfounded._

_The strange girl only giggled lightly at her apparent confusion. Covering her mouth with her left hand in an attempt to stiffen her laughter. "My name is Misuzu." A tiny and frail hand was suddenly in front of her. "What's yours?"_

_Timidly, Niki took the extended appendage, secretly reveling in the sheer warmth that Misuzu all but radiated. Suddenly, she felt a little less alone as previous thoughts of solitude drifted away to the back of her mind. Replaced by a lingering sense of confusion and a tiny ray of hope. Could it really be this easy to make friends? _

_Her throat felt a bit dry as she nervously responded. "T-Toshimi Niki."_

_Misuzu smiled once more and Niki felt her heart flutter. "Okay, Niki-chan. Let's be friends!" Her smile was brilliant, blinding, like staring into the sun. _

_Standing to her full height, Misuzu tugged at Niki's arm lightly and motioned for her to follow. Class would be starting soon, and this time around Niki didn't really feel all that nervous or afraid. __As she gazed upon the back of the girl pulling her along, laughing merrily with a wide grin. Niki could only feel happiness. Her troubles slowly melting away. There was no need to ponder on such dark thoughts at the moment._

_After all, today, she made her very first friend._

* * *

"You were going to let us die?!" Rei had never felt so much anger in her life, not even towards that slime-ball Shido. Her hands shook and her breathing was ragged. Anyone of them could tell what Yuki was attempting to do as they desperately ran from the pack of the dead following behind. Monstrosities that would have torn them to literal** pieces** had that door been successfully closed.

"So?! What the hell else was I supposed to do?!" Yuki spat in return. "You led those fucking monsters back here. Everyone of us would have died because of you!"

Rei clenched her fists. She knew where their own folly lay, but still, that wasn't right! They could have fought through it together! Shutting the door like that, it just shows what kind of person Yuki really was in her opinion. The tension in the room was already thick. Now it was almost palpable.

"Please, everyone we must remain calm!" Shizuka attempted be the voice of reason, but it didn't help.

"Calm? CALM?!" Surprisingly, it was Yamada who spoke up. His face was warped by a fierce scowl while he glared bloody daggers at Shizuka, Kyoko, and Yuki. "You guys weren't out there! You didn't feel their cold hand's _brush_ against you. Your heart didn't sink into your stomach from being so afraid!" The teen was more hurt than anything. He trusted Kyoko and Yuki, they rescued him! Helped him escape what would have most likely been his demise. And they were willing to let him die now. What changed?

"Arguing isn't going to solve anything." Shizuka said, trying to mediate."We're alive now. We should be working on a way to keep it that way."

Saya agreed with her. Besides, had Takashi already been inside the break room there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she would have allowed that door to be closed shut the instant the horde made itself known.

"How the hell are we supposed to work together to get out of here, when we can't even trust each other?!" Rei sure as hell wasn't putting her life in the hand's of any of them. "And why should we even trust you guys anyways?! You left us to die! If it wasn't for Uzumaki...we'd..we'd be..." She didn't need to finish her sentence. If Naruto hadn't step outside and all but manhandled those ghouls they'd all be dead.

Still, it wasn't an easy thing to say. To come to terms with a near death experience was always tough, coupled with everything else and anyone would have been driven mad within the first hour of this...whatever _this_ was.

At the mention of the blond tension's rose even higher. After all, it wasn't everyday you watched someone so easily tear through twenty human bodies like they were made of wet paper.

"I...I think we should go find Uzumaki-san." Kouta didn't expect so many eyes to land on him. "I-I mean...I just don't think it's fair that he was sort of being attacked by everyone, and he could be a big help, right?"

"Are you kidding me!? Did you not see that?" Rei gestured to the blood soaked halls and the body parts scattered about. "If anything this _proves_ he's dangerous."

Kouta resisted the urge to shiver at the sight. While he wanted to give the blond the benefit of the doubt no one could deny what just occurred.

"I agree with Hirano-kun. Uzumaki-san just proved he's more than capable of protecting himself, and that is a boon. At any rate we won't get anywhere by bickering." Not to mention this group—_or more like a single person_—just cost her a chance to see more of his ability. Saeko could overlook a lot of things, as she didn't really care for a lot of things, but she would not be overlooking this.

If it came down to it she would abandon them and go search for Naruto herself. It was enough having to fight her urges after her and Naruto's little 'dance', but after seeing _that, _she would follow that man to hell and back for the chance to claim him.

Rei blinked, gazing at her idol with a bit of apprehension.

"B-But Busujima-senpai, you saw what he—"

"—What he did was save our skins..." Takashi spoke up, interrupting her. "I'm going to be honest. If the tables were turned..." He raised his head and stared Yamada and Rei down with a fierce determination. "I would have done the same thing." It wasn't a lie. It was the safest and smartest thing to do, really there was almost no other choice. And now that he knew what the risks really implied there was no way he would have chosen differently.

Takashi would keep Rei safe, even if she ended up hating him for it, even if other people had to die. That's just how deep the roots of his love ran for her. Offhand, he wondered when he'd made such a conviction.

Rei clenched her fists tightly, gritting her teeth at the thought that _he_ saved their lives. He didn't save their lives, they could have fended for themselves just fine! "You! What's your connection to him? What's this all about?"

Niki snapped out of her dazed like state, shifting her attention away from the blood soaked weapon in her hands and toward the agitated Rei. "W-What?" The girl had barely finished wiping her tears before Rei was in front of her.

"Did he really kill someone?"

If Uzumaki Naruto was a killer then there was no way she would condone or even agree to help search for the blond. More so, Rei would make sure the idea of even allowing him to return was bashed and tossed in the figurative trash—killers were killers. The only difference between those who's hands were stained with blood were the reason's behind the act itself. People killed for money, vengeance, and others killed to protect.

Naruto... What he did out there, mercilessly slaughtering people, friends of hers, without a shred of hesitation! It was wrong! What if they could have been saved?! Of course, he just didn't care to find out. The look in those dull blue orbs. There was _nothing _in them. No regret. Not a single hint of remorse or guilt. He was the worst kind of killer.

A killer without a conscience.

"Those things aren't people..." For the first time since his arrival, Hayate spoke. Somehow breaking through all the yelling. All eyes turned to him and Rei noticed that while his comment was directed at her, his eyes were surely locked on the prone figure of Naomi. The injured teen must have seen the look in her eyes and understood.

"Those things..." He continued, beginning a rather calm trance-like walk towards the 'sleeping' girl. "Aren't people...not anymore." There was a certain gleam in his forest green eyes, and as he continued to elaborate upon his words, tears steadily began to fall. "When I was out there. I hesitated... I thought They were still my classmates, my friends, my teachers. I was wrong." A thin, bitter smile sprouted on his face. "I thought to myself... 'there's no way I'm going to do it. I won't kill them.' So I ran and I hid like a coward. The only thing keeping me going was finding _you_, Naomi-chan."

The half-naked girl shook under the confines of the larger than her jacket. Hayate clenched his fists tightly at the sight of his lover. Scuffed, bloody, _miserable_ and visibly shaking. No one dared to utter a single word while he spoke. The raw emotion in each word was too heavy. They couldn't find it in themselves to speak, opting to simply listen and observe.

After all, they _were_ still human.

"But because of that...I didn't kill it, and you...you were left behind, Naomi-chan. Because of my weakness. Because of my inability to do what had to be done, because I still saw those things as people. It was you who payed the price." Hayate couldn't take it any longer. With a weak hiccup, he feel onto his knees, bawling his eyes out before the woman he loved. The woman he truly thought he lost amidst all the chaos.

His beautiful flower, Naomi.

"I-I'm sorry! For leaving you alone! I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!" He reached out and grabbed Naomi's exposed and quivering hand, squeezing it as tightly as he could. "I'm so sorry! Forgive me, Naomi-chan!" If he'd been stronger. If he'd acted faster, Naomi wouldn't have been left behind. It didn't take a genius to understand what happened to her...at least, it wasn't hard for him to figure out.

There were people in his grade that resented him for having a girlfriend—for finding happiness. They wanted to take that away from him...and they did. They took their hatred for him out on her. In the past six hours Hayate had seen good friends die, get eaten, and come back as one of the disturbed. He had seen more blood than any of the movies he remembered watching combined. Their screams, their cries, forever engraved into him. And that chewing...**that horrible, wet, chewing**. This could very well be his last chance, his only chance before he was made a meal of as well.

Saya quietly soothed her own growing rage. _At least those assholes payed the price... _Hopefully, they were nothing but chunks of flesh now sitting in a pool of bodily fluids and acids. And she didn't feel bad for thinking it either.

"H-Hayate..." Naomi squeezed back with all her might. "I-It's okay, Hayate-kun. I'm sorry..." She hesitated for a moment, somehow unable to find the right words, "I couldn't fight them. I'm not worthy of you now. I'm taint—"

"—No!" Hayate's head snapped up, a fire in his eyes. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence! I don't care what happened!"

Naomi flinched for a moment. How could he say that? No...No matter what she was unworthy of him now. Tainted by their filth. It hurt more than words could ever express, but that was the truth now. It would only be a matter of time before Hayate realized it too. She was a putrid wench, nothing more than a whore now. Her eyes shut tightly as the memories assaulted her. Their mocking laughter. How their hands touched her so roughly...how it hurt so much. The embarrassment.

Naomi would have drifted away from the sheer shock of it all, if not for a rough but _warm_ hand cupping her chin. Hayate's touch seemingly made everything...melt away.

"Naomi, I love you." Through the tears, he smiled. "I'm so glad you're safe."

In one fell swoop, she collapsed into his arms and cried. Suddenly nothing else mattered.

While the two embraced each other, Rei couldn't help the fear that began to cloud her heart. Discreetly, her eyes shifted to Takashi, and memories of Igou began to strike her. How she almost stopped him from putting her now deceased boyfriend down, how she blamed him and accused him of doing it for selfish reasons and for being happy he was gone. Rei felt her anger dwindle, only to be replaced by shame.

Takashi _protected_ her. Even through out it all, he protected her.

_They're not human_. _Not anymore. _But, did that make it right? Did that make it okay?

* * *

Why was he here?

Misuzu's body was pale, almost a ghostly white. The blood on her person was now turned vermilion-black, likely due to it drying out. Her eyes were closed and yet, she somehow looked peaceful...honestly, anyone could have easily assumed the girl was just sleeping. Of course, the gaping wound over her neck and tiny hole between her forehead—_the blade pierced the skin, breaking through tissue and bone matter_ _with ease_—were clear indicators that she was not_.  
_

His eyes panned out everything before him. The sky was already darkened, colored an ash grey. The rain had yet to fall but it was coming. Blood streaked along the floors and walls. It was quiet within the empty halls of Fujimi Academy. Dryly, he joked that he still preferred it to the normally loud and bustling school.

Kneeling down, Naruto stared at the lifeless corpse before him. Noting the single strand of hair displaced and sticking to the blood that matted Misuzu's cheeks. In spite of himself, Naruto reached out and gently swept it behind her ear. An emotion he had not felt in a long time striking at his heart...

Remorse.

"You'd think I'd be able to stop feeling this way by now." He spoke, staring blankly at one of the few and only people who'd offered him any_ true_ kindness in his time here. "I never asked you to care..."

"_YOU KILLED HER!"_

Naruto clicked his tongue. What a stupid girl. Blaming him? Really, they both should have just tried to escape. They both should've just left him alone. She should've just left him alone from the start...

* * *

_"So, you're just going to do the same thing every day?"_

_Naruto didn't even bother to respond to her question. Instead, he continued to sustain the notion that if he ignored the annoying woman she would leave. Why the hell was she even bothering with him right now? Hadn't she heard the rumors? He was the number one most unapproachable guy in the entire school. Leaving him to his own devices was about the best thing anyone could do for him._

_Yet here she was, for the second time in one day, for the third week in a row. _

_Attempting to strike conversation. _

_Misuzu, if he recalled correctly, pouted in what would have been a cute manner had the blond been anyone else. "Mah, you really are like a plank. Boooring! Don't you think sitting alone every day is kind of dull?" She placed a single finger on her chin and pretend to ponder something. "Wouldn't it be better to sit among friends?' There was a cheery smile on her pale features that shone like the sun. _

_The sun was yellow. Yellow was a knockoff imitation of orange. The sun was yellow, and even more regrettably, his hair was yellow. So he hated the sun. Why couldn't he have had orange hair like Yahiko? Maybe if he would've gotten a different hair color, things would have ended differently. Bah! That was a rather silly notion in itself_—

***Snap***

_Naruto blinked, realizing he must have zoned out. The girl was snapping her fingers at him rather impatiently and by the look on her face she herself was starting to grow more than just a little annoyed. _

_Placing her hands on her hips, Misuzu gave a tired sigh and let her head droop. "Man, they really weren't kidding when they called you the anti-social prince." Naruto scowled at the nickname. Really, just how many nicknames did he have? "Oh well, I don't plan on letting up. So you'd better be ready for a forceful friendship!"_

_This time, it was the his turn to sigh. Without another word he stood, placing his hands within his pants pockets and beginning his trek towards a new spot to enjoy his break._

_ Unfortunately, Misuzu didn't take the hint. Or rather, she just didn't care. In a flash she was walking next to him, hands behind her back and another cheerful smile on her face._

_"Boy, you really are a riot. Think just up and leaving is enough to get rid of me? Ask my friends, they'll tell you just how tenacious I can be!" She seemed proud of that, he didn't doubt she most likely was. "Either way, I don't care what you say! I'm going to be your friend!"_

_Naruto snorted loudly, adjusting his pace so that he was now walking ahead of the delusional girl. Friends? All of his friends were either dead or far far away. He wasn't interested in making any more friends. A dark edge crept into eyes, turning them a darker shade of blue. _

_Four months, it seemed like forever, but he had 'officially' settled into this world four months ago. Without thinking his hand came up to his stomach and Naruto suddenly had to choke down the coming sadness. Which meant it had been eight months since Kurama had passed. Eight months since the closing of the War. Eight months of him still drawing breath in this strange world.  
_

_"There's that look again."_

_Naruto blinked once. Mentally cursing himself for zoning out again. Tilting his head back, he was about to retort, but found himself quietly surprised at his inability to speak. Regardless of all the people passing by them, some glaring and whispering harsh words directed at him under their breath, she was somehow too easy to spot. Standing there, arms at the small of her back, with a knowing smile on her face and a certain twinkle in her eyes._

_"You know your face could get stuck like that right? It'd be a pity too, you are kind of cute." A sudden burst of determination overshadowed the twinkle he couldn't quite place. "__I'm going to get rid of that look one day! That's a promise, and I tend to never break a promise you know!"_

_Naruto watched her for a moment. Then he shrugged, and continued on his own merry way. All the while ignoring her cries of outrage._

_"Oi! Don't ignore me you jerk!"_

_Despite it all, he couldn't help the tiny smirk that broke his usual blank facade. He'd heard that one before. _

* * *

To his own surprise, Naruto forced his breathing to slow. He was visibly shaking. Was he...angry? Yes! Of course he was angry. _Furious_ even!

"_Do you even care?"_

Of course he cared.

_"And somehow she...she was starting to like you!"_

Like him? Like **HIM**?! What was there to like? Naruto went out of his way to seem unapproachable. He chose to be this way and willingly accepted it. In the beginning he really did try to adjust, to make friends. All with the hopes of possibly starting a new life. But the past would always be there, taunting him, forever reminding the teen of what he'd done and what he'd lost. The differences between him and them were just too great.

What made them happy didn't make him happy. What made them cry was nothing but dirt to be brushed off of his shoulder. How could he worry the same as them? Or laugh at the things they laughed at? How could he go about the rest of his life acting like nothing happened. Was he to pretend it was all a dream?

No...If there was one thing Uzumaki Naruto would never do, it was _pretend._ That was never a luxury he was able to enjoy.

"You stupid, _stupid_ girl." Without making a sound, he gently scooped her body up into his arms. "You deserve something better than this."

* * *

"_All citizens are advised to remain inside their homes. Do NOT go outside for any reason. Stay indoors and await further instruction, and make sure to have enough food to last at least a week, maybe two. Officials and agents across Japan are responding to what we can only dub some sort of infectious outbreak._" Turning the TV on to distract from the tension was a bad idea. In fact, it was a down right terrible idea, Kyoko surmised as she watched the various recordings of those monsters swarming the streets through the screen. She wasn't the only one more than a little put off either, after all, it was enough to see the smoke rising from the city, but to actually know what was going on was something else entirely.

"W-What the hell is this...?" Yamada whispered, sinking down against the wall and onto his behind. Hands trembling and short of breath.

"_This virus acts quickly, and has already manged to dwindle Japan's population by an astonishing 47% percent. The death-toll is unknown at the moment. The United States has labeled this event a state of emergency and the President is currently on his way to meet with other world leader's in hopes that soon this could be resolved._"

"World leader's? So it isn't just Tokonosu, or Japan..." Saya could do nothing to fight the scowl that marked her face. "The entire world is under attack by whatever this is." This wasn't just bad. Not even a nightmare really, at least you could wake up from one of those. Words couldn't even describe what this was. An outbreak? More like a complete take over.

"47%...?" Shizuka trailed off with wide eyes. There were 127 million people living on the island-nation of Japan, 47% in less than a day was _unbelievable_. Approximately 59 million people became victims of the virus, which meant that 59 million people were already dead in Japan alone. She couldn't imagine the loss worldwide. Shizuka really did try her hardest to keep it together but as she dry heaved over the sink, she couldn't help the hand of fear that clutched tightly onto her very soul.

"A-Are you okay, Marikawa-sensei?"

She turned to the concerned Kouta, who was looking at her with worried eyes. "Y-Yes...I'm sorry. It's all a little...hard to take in." She was better than this, these kids were probably even more scared than she was! Her honey colored eyes trailed down to the chubby teen's legs, realizing that despite whatever front Hirano was attempting to keep, he himself was shaking. If this boy could even attempt to be this strong, then she would too!

"More importantly, Kouta-kun, are you okay?"

He looked a bit pale and the stress lines were easy to spot. In fact just about everyone looked to be in the same boat.

Shocked, afraid, gripped with fear.

"Y-Yes. I just...I just need to sit down for a moment." And sit down he did, although that look in his eyes was far from gone.

All Shizuka could do was rub soothing circle's on his back and hope it did some help. This wasn't an injury she could stitch back together, or a sickness she could even hope of treating. _No... _Her eyes trailed around the now much more somber faculty break room, taking. in everyone expressions. Her gaze briefly lingering on Niki until finally stopping on Hayate, who was holding the now silent Naomi tightly in his arms. _There's nothing I can do here. These injures aren't something medical science can cure._

There were others with Hayate in the beginning if she remembered correctly, and all of them died on the way here. Every single one fell victim to the same creatures that were supposedly now roaming the entire Earth. Call it luck, or gods grace, or fate, or whatever you wanted—but she was glad Hayate made it even if the others didn't. Their love served as a subtle reminded to the reluctant band of survivors.

"So, what do we do now?" It was Yuki who proposed the question. "We can't just wait around here forever." She didn't feel like fighting, or yelling, or even teasing anyone anymore. Right now she felt the same as the rest of them. Hopeless.

"Didn't you hear the news? We should stay here right? It's safe...and...and we have food and—"

"—And then what? We'd be sitting ducks in this place. There's too many of Them now to even consider it." Saeko would have scorned her, her mask slipping even if just a little. Although that was admittedly, it her own fault. She was too caught up in her own musings to reading the room.

Yamada flinched at her rather cold tone of voice. From the window, lighting flashed and a thunderous clap followed.

"I agree with Busujima-san." Takashi nodded her way before continuing. "Like I said before, I want to find my family and I'm sure everyone else does too. Once we do that we can focus on finding some place safe next."

"But where exactly _is_ safe?" Saya was already rummaging through her head for some type of solution to her own question. "If this is anything like a natural disaster then there should be 'safe-zones' set up around the city. We just need to find one of them and wait."

The television continued to run in the background, replaying the same warning message and the pictures to go along with it. From the sink, Rei bit her lip nervously. There really wasn't any other way, was there? She'd been out there once, and in less than fifteen minutes twenty of Them were hot on their trail and eager to slaughter them all like cattle. And they were all going to do that again? Three people were lost last time! Who's to say any of them would even make it this time around?

"Before we even settle on something like that, how are we going to make it out of here in the first place?" Hayate stared each of them down. Never once loosening his grip on Naomi as he did so. "We have a pretty big group. Just getting everyone into one car is going to be hard."

Kyoko had never in her life been so thankful for the bus drivers carelessness. Without a word, she bolted to the cabinets and began to rip each of them open. Tearing through the contents in search of what she hoped would be their ticket out of here.

"Hayashi-sensei?"

The guidance councilor thoroughly ignored Yamada, in hopes of not breaking her concentration. Once her eyes spotted the twinkling set of keys, Kyoko almost all but broke down in tears herself. _That won't do though, I have to remain strong! _"I believe I've found the answer to our problems." The redhead began, pulling out a set of keys from the third drawer. "These are the keys to the field trip bus. The driver usually forgets them here after her break, careless, but it works to our favor."

As those hope filled eyes landed on her, Kyoko swelled with pride. Relishing in the feeling of being needed.

"We could use the bus to make a break for it!" Rei cried.

One by one, hope was rekindled in each of their eyes. Even if just a tiny bit.

"U-Uhm, but what about Uzumaki-san? He helped us get here too you know..." Kouta would not abandon Naruto, regardless of what occurred the blond protected them and helped Naomi.

Thoughts of the blond were pushed to the back of most of them, overshadowed by the fear and distrust, overshadowed by the utter hopelessness of their situation. Now that they were back, so to speak, so was he.

. . .

Search for him? It was already growing late. Night would surely be here soon and any chance of escape would have to wait till morning if they did. Low visibility. Low morale and almost no trust or teamwork between most them. There were too many risks. But it was a risk they had no choice but to take.

Niki visibly flinched at the mere mention of him. These people didn't know yet... They didn't know him like she did.

"If we somehow see him on our way out, we'll call out to him. But if not...then he's on his own." Takashi surmised, reaching for the dented bat laying on top of the table.

No one noticed Saeko narrow her eyes. No one even bothered to notice really, too preoccupied with their own thoughts as they each reached for their respective weapons. After all, now they had a plan and an escape route. It was finally time to move.

* * *

Burials were an uncommon thing in the Shinobi profession, and only the most beloved of Shinobi, like the Kage, were usually given a mass funeral. Memorial stones were used in place of actual graves with the hopes that even though their bodies were turned to ash or rid of, at least their names would still live on.

The shallow grave marked by a single wooden stake was unfitting of someone as kind as Misuzu.

Lighting danced across the sky, and the corpses around him were frantically rushing about in a vain attempt to find the source of the booming thunder. Kneeling down, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bento wrap given to him by the same girl who now lay in a poorly dug hole on the ground. He gazed at the clean fabric for a moment, before tying it securely on the wooden stake. The blond then rose to his full height and stood silently as the rain began to fall.

_"Please, take care of Niki for me..."_

Naruto clenched his fists.

Protect her? That _weak_ woman was the reason Misuzu was dead, and she even had the audacity to blame him!

He should've just killed her...

The rain began to fall even harder. The droplets hitting his uniform with audible plops and soaking the grey shirt he wore, matting his hair over his eyes and casting an ominous shadow. Really, he was so_ tired_ of this. Of always losing, no matter what. Somehow, someway...he would always lose. Even when distancing himself from the world, it didn't matter. It was all void and null because in the end, it'd end the same way.

For a brief moment, Naruto really questioned when everything went so wrong? And in spite of how hard he tried, it was lost to him.

Lost in a sea of blood and battle.

_"It's okay."_

Naruto grit his teeth as the rain fell. The water slowly washing the blood off of him.

_"I'm glad I got to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto-kun."_

Amidst the hollowing thunder and falling rain, Naruto screamed to the heavens. Unleashing all the sorrow he'd been containing for the past two years. He screamed and screamed and **screamed**_. _Until his voice cracked and his howls were nothing more than silent cries drowned out by the rain and thunder—even then he did not let up. His mourning was all but lost in the on-going storm.

* * *

Just when you think everything is going well, or at least a bit better, things take a turn for the worse at the_ worst_ possible moment. After quietly leaving the break room, the larger than normal group hurriedly made their way down the near by stairs and onto the first floor. With the clean up done by Naruto, there wasn't much in terms of Their numbers. It seemed the blond was more than a bit ticked off for whatever reason. A fact easily taken into account by the utterly destroyed bodies littered about the halls.

The groups luck ended right about there, however.

"W-What should we do?" Yamada could barley feel his legs and was gripping the metal pipe in his hands shakily. "There's even more than last time!"

"Keep your voice down, idiot!" Saya was quick to scold the nervous teen. It wasn't like he was wrong though. She herself was having a hard time keeping cool.

After all the entirety of the room below was hostile territory. Unlike before, They weren't just slow moving bodies like before. The monsters were raving, snarling, hissing, _screeching_ as they slammed into walls, lockers, and each other without care. Pounding and scratching along the glass in an attempt to escape outside.

What's worse, the dead who actually managed to open the double doors were now clumped together and stuck from the sheer number of Them trying to rush out all at once. Their bodies cutting into the broken glass and blocking any hope of escape. The most horrifying part was they They were still struggling, their internal organs being constantly torn and shredded with each motion, only to slowly seep through and over the broken glass. It was more than enough to make the weaker members of the group nauseous.

"This was the shortest and quickest route to the bus." Takashi mumbled, clenching his free hand tightly into a fist.

Next to him, Rei edged a little closer. "What do we do now?" Her eyes traveled back and forth from Takashi and the dead. "Should we back-track or just go back to the break room?" Rei did her best to steady the beating of her heart, but it was useless. Their own whispers were hard enough to hear over all the commotion down below. And if even one of those things managed to pick up on them, there was no way they would survive the encounter.

It didn't matter if they ran or fought, they were outnumbered and hilariously outgunned. Part of her was actually hoping that Naruto would return and do away with the monstrosities like before, although she quickly shushed that particular thought.

From her position over the balcony stairs, Kyoko clicked her tongue and scowled. "We don't have much of a choice. If we want to make it out by tonight, it's now or never."

"If we double back to the second floor and run to the south end we could use the emergency stairs!" Shizuka hefted the dufflebag over her shoulder as she spoke, re-adjusting it for the third time. "It'll take us out near the library and the dorms which is farther away, but at least we'll be outside." It was really the only solid plan they had now.

"Okay. That should work." Takashi nodded, and then turned his attention to the most skilled one of them all. "Busujima-senpai, how do you think we should proceed with this?"

Saeko raised a thin brow at the question. Really, she didn't care much about the people around her, but they proved to be at least some what skilled and manageable. Glancing down to the ghoul's below, she audibly hummed aloud as she assessed the situation. That many of Them would serve to even give her trouble without letting loose, and she wasn't ready for that. Saeko supposed the best way to survive was to stick together—for now.

"Miyamoto-san and myself shall take the lead." Her tone was strict and carried a certain authority, but somehow remained gentle. "Our weapons allow us to act quickly and provide good reach. Komuro-san, you will follow us from behind and take care of any we miss while providing support whenever needed. Anyone who is unarmed or doesn't feel fully comfortable fighting can stick to the middle of our formation. Hirano-san, I'd also like you to keep up from the rear and take care of any stragglers that get to close with your nail-gun." A soft smile made its way onto her features. "If we stick close and don't make too much noise we should be fine. Don't bother with every single one of Them you see either. Only attack what gets too close."

Her words seemed to soothe everyone's worries if only a bit. The way Saeko seemed calm and so sure of herself helped relax them all. They could make it, they _would_ make it! A fire lit up in most everyone's eyes.

"Stay close to me, Naomi-chan..." Hayate whispered under his breath, squeezing his lovers hand tightly. "It'll be okay."

Naomi nodded hesitantly. Part of her couldn't help but wonder why Hayate seemed to be more out of breath than the rest of them, but ultimately chalked it up to his time spent running prior to joining the group. Sparing one final glance at the monsters below, the girl could only hope and pray to whatever god was out there that they'd make it out of this alive.

* * *

Niki would rather be dead.

If she could, she would have traded spots with Misuzu in a heart beat. Her kinder and much stronger best friend deserved to live a lot more than she ever did. At least Misuzu could have made herself useful in some type of way or provided some comfort—she wasn't of any help. All she could do was keep quiet and keep running.

Finding herself in the center of their formation, jogging along lightly while fighting to keep herself from panting loudly lest she draw even more of Them towards their group. The petite brunette did all she could to once again not drop to her knees in exhaustion or pass out. Her body just wasn't made for this kind of activity or strain. Try as she might to focus on surviving, Niki found that she couldn't.

What was the point? There was no one left for her. She didn't care about her parents. The only family she had was Misuzu, the only one that had ever been there was Misuzu. Now she was dead.

_Naruto, drenched in crimson_

_...bodies everywhere..._

_Those lifeless eyes._

Her heart skipped a beat. Niki would never—could never—forget those eyes. A monster himself draped in human flesh. That was what Uzumaki Naruto truly was, and it was sad that Misuzu could never see it.

"_I never asked for her kindness."_

Idly, Niki realized that was the first time the blond had ever called her by name. _And this...? _Her eyes moved over to the bloody blade piece given to her by the whiskered teen._ What's this supposed to mean? _A weapon to protect herself with? She didn't want this. Without thinking on it she dropped the broken piece of steel out of spite. Leaving it behind as she ran.

"Hey, how're you holding up?" The meek girl blinked, realizing that Saya was now next to her, jogging to match her pace. There was a concerned edge in her hazel colored eyes and a bit of something else she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"I-I'm okay..." Niki responded between heavy breaths. "Thank you...for asking."

Despite everything Saya offered a light if slightly weary smile. "You don't talk much, but I suppose that's be expected given the situation."

Their conversation was mostly whispers but do to everyone's close proximity it wasn't hard to pick up on. Not many of them would deny, at least internally, their curiosity with the dark haired girl who upon waking up proceeded to scream and blame Naruto for the death of someone obviously important to her. The two's history was interesting to say the least given the fact that most of them assumed Uzumaki Naruto to be a loner.

Niki retorted with a weak smile of her own. No other words were exchanged after, and the silence returned. Drowned only by their echoing footsteps and the booming thunder outside.

"We're nearing the stairs." Shizuka spoke up, mainly directed to the person leading.

Saeko nodded and rushed on ahead with impressive speed, her feet were light as she sped through the halls, quickly approaching their destination. Without a shred of hesitation she swiftly turned the corner, her flowing skirt flailing behind her, and raised her bokken high into the air. The wet smacking and audible crunch that followed signaled the defeat of at least two or three of Them.

"She's so fearless." Rei whispered. "It's like she's done this all her life."

Behind her Takashi couldn't help but agree. Saeko truly was a sight to behold, she was leading the pack so to speak, and effectively clearing the way for everyone else. He had had heard rumors of her prowess with a blade but to actually see it first hand was something else entirely. What's more not a single drop of blood had yet to stain her person. It wasn't just the Busujima heiress either. Everyone was holding up pretty well all things considered.

Against his better judgment, hope began to flutter in his chest. _Maybe we can make it! _His eyes bounced from person to person until finally, they landed on Rei. _Maybe, we'll really be okay._

"Quickly now, and watch your step." The exit door was being held open by Saeko, who shepherded everyone in as they trailed along after one another. "It's dark so be prepared."

When Yuki ran along past her the two made a slow, almost time stopping eye contact, and the younger redhead repressed a tiny shiver at the sliver of a smirk on the violet haired sword princess features. It'd been so long ago since their last talk. She, unlike everyone else here, knew a little more about Busujima Saeko. Although it wasn't something to brag about in her opinion.

* * *

_A younger Yuki, with longer crimson locks sighed as she twirled a single strand of her silky hair between her index finger and thumb. Normally she would have been sneaking away during the one hour lunch break to travel about the city. It was actually pretty easy to leave school campus given that all she really needed to do was use her looks on the more perverse campus security guards. A little charm got you too far in this school.  
_

_Instead however, she was here, bottom parked on a random bench overlooking the courtyard while waiting on her childhood friend, Busujima Saeko, to enlighten her as to why she texted her hours ago asking to meet up during lunch._

_ A brief silence settled between the two, and Yuki was growing rather impatient. "So, are you going to tell me what this is about?"_

_Saeko turned her attention away from the bustling yard and leveled the younger girl with a tiny smile. "You've been a good friend to me, Yuki-tan." Her sky blue eyes bore into her own. "In all honesty, you're the only person I could ever call a friend."_

_The redhead found herself frowning as the heiress spoke. She should feel happy to know Saeko appreciated their friendship. But for some reason, she didn't. Maybe it was her tone of voice, or the way Saeko was looking at her. As if she herself was an old toy that no longer held her interest._

_"In fact that's a part of the reason why I feel we should go our separate ways." If the heiress noticed the sudden spark of hurt in her eyes, she did an excellent job of ignoring it. "I've found something rather interesting that requires a good portion of my time now."_

_Yuki couldn't even find the words to speak. Her stomach churned and the spark of hurt was now replaced with anger. Even with what she'd just said Saeko hadn't broken that fake smile she always wore and had yet to even look her in the eye. Was she really just some toy to her?! Did she not mean anything to Saeko at all?!_

_'That's bullshit!'  
_

_Busujima Saeko meant a lot to her! The first person to look past her outward persona and all the rumors surrounding it. The only friend who'd spent the night with her when she cried, or held her gently when she was afraid and soothingly whispered words of comfort. Saeko gave her confidence! The one person who understood! She was her beacon of light amidst the darkness, because no matter what others said or the rumors they'd sow, Yuki was always comforted by the single thought that she didn't care._

_"I'm sure this upsets you." Saeko began again, flicking a single strand of her violet hair away from her eye. "But like the seasons, and all the people in the world. Everything must change. I've been presented a unique opportunity and I can't pass up on it. _

_But in all honesty, you are simply just too weak."_

_Yuki shuddered at the tone of her voice. It was it was cold, like standing atop of the tallest mountain in the world completely naked cold. With that, Busujima Saeko stood. "It was fun, Yuki." With a polite bow, she was gone._

_ And all Yuki could do was pick up the pieces of her shattered heart that had all but crumbled onto the floor while simultaneously watching her go._

* * *

The rain fell even harder outside.

"We need to move swiftly. Make sure to watch your footing. The grass is muddy and very slippery." At everyone's nod, Saeko offered a reassuring smile. "Excellent. Then all that remains to be said is to trust the people next to you and watch each others back's. If we do this, I'm sure we will all make it out alive"

Yuki would have almost frowned at the very sight of that _reassuring_ smile. That was Saeko for you, as clever and deceitful as ever. No matter how hard she tried to wrack her brain about it though, she still couldn't understand the sword woman's directive. What was she up too? _You haven't changed one bit._ A brief image of Naruto flashed in her mind. _And I was right to believe it was him who took you away from me. _

Yuki wasn't the only one lost in her thoughts either. Everyone was mentally prepping themselves or attempting to distract from the coming storm. The risk about to be taken was a huge one after all, and they would be paying with their own lives should any mistakes be made.

_Okay..._ Kouta breathed deeply as he held the weapon in his hands closer to his chest, inwardly attempting to steel his nerve. _Trust in the people around me and trust in myself. _The tiny bit of shaking in his hands served as the only visible inclination of his fear, but this was no time to hesitate. When one is burdened hesitation he limits his full potential!

"We should follow the same formation as last time." Takashi said, raising his voice a tad bit so that he could be heard over the pounding thunder and falling rain. When no one complained it was silently agreed by them all that they should start to move. The more time wasted the worse it would get.

Within seconds they were back into their previous spots. Saeko and Rei leading, with Takashi in support. Yuki, Yamada, Hayate and Naomi were at the forefront of the center. Followed closely behind by Kyoko and Shizuka, whom was helping to lead Niki along. Saya and Kouta remained at the very end with the latter picking off any of Them that were drawn by the sounds of their moving feet.

They ran at a brisk pace. Not too slow. Not too fast, cautiously watching for mud puddles or slippery paths while using the rain and thunder as camouflage for their own noisy steps. Most everyone would admit that outside was a completely different story from inside of Fujimi Academy. The amount of half-eaten bodies for one was staggering, and was only overtaken by the sheer number of Them.

The group quickly found their confidence waning in the face of such odds—old friends and beloved teachers alike, now nothing more than brainless creatures hungry for human flesh. Their grey skin and ashen eyes. The bite marks and chunks of flesh missing, coupled with all of the blood that mixed with the fallen rain and turned even the ground they stepped on a dark crimson.

It was all nightmarish in its horrid presentation. Saya almost lost it again when the group ran past a kneeling ghoul whom looked to be _choking_ up a the torn bits of human hand. Could it be even worse within Tokonosu city? Was leaving even a good idea? After all the news made it very clear that staying indoors was the best chance anyone could had at surviving.

"There! We're close!" Rei cried.

Lightning flashed and briefly revealed the location of the field trip bus. Thunder boomed, and more lightning flashed. This particular bolt was enough to make it seem as if the sun was once again floating high above. It illuminated everything for only a split second. The group slowly came to a halt and against his better judgment, Yamada dropped the pipe in his hands and fell onto his knees. Not even caring that his uniform was now soaked and muddy.

"We're doomed..." The youth whispered, eyes wide and mouth parted open. "There's...hundreds of Them."

The entire courtyard was overrun. The once proud and beautifully kept architecture that was expertly placed about was now stained red or destroyed. The fountain in the dead center of the yard was colored red and mangled bodies and body parts floated lifelessly within its once crystal clear waters.

"We should turn back...We need to turn back right now!" Kyoko weakly murmured her command, trying her hardest to disguise the hidden fear lacing every word.

This was something else entirely! One mistake, _one_ tiny slip up and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that They would charge the only still breathing creatures among Them and nothing short of a work of god would help them get out of that one alive.

"I'm afraid there is no turning back, Hayashi-sensei." Saeko spoke up once more, never turning to face them. "Take a look behind you."

And she did. And she immediately regretted it.

"We are..." Her breath hitched. "surrounded." Kyoko had never felt so afraid in her life. _Are we going to die? _Was she going to die?

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ They'd come this far for what? **THIS**? Takashi grit his teeth as a single bead of sweat dripped down his left cheek. No one made a move. Not a single one of them made so much as a sound for fear of alerting the dead encompassing the courtyard. If that happened it was game over.

Naomi gripped the sleeves of Hayate's shirt tightly and edged closer to him. This was the most she'd ever seen in one place. "I-It's going to be okay." She heard him whisper down to her. The sinking feeling in her stomach told Naomi differently.

"W-What do we do now?" Kouta questioned nervously, his eyes darting about, watching for any of Them that wandered too close. Out of everyone here his nail-gun was the quietest weapon.

What do they do now? An easy enough question with a difficult to find answer. They were trapped from all sides. Whatever path they chose didn't matter now.

"We should keep moving." Saya would normally never even think such a thing under the circumstances but considering the circumstances and how far they'd already come turning back would be pointless. "We've made it this far, what's the point of turning back now?"

When that thing looked her in the eye hours ago. When it crawled toward her and slowly opened its maw. Practically reeking with the stench of death, the girl had seen the truth. If things were really as bad as they seemed than no matter what happened...in the end they'd all end up dead anyway.

"Are you crazy?" Yuki had quickly lost all interest in Saeko for the time being. "This is the second time I've heard the so called smartest person here say the _stupidest_ shit."

"No...I think I agree with Saya." Despite everything, the Saya felt her heart skip when Takashi referred to her so casually by using her first name. "We've made it this far." Turning to face each and everyone of Them, the dark haired teen leveled them all with a determined gaze. "What do you all think?"

Hayate and Naomi locked eyes for a moment, and then both nodded. Next to Saeko, Rei nodded softly and responded with a weak smile. One by one the rest began to agree, until it was only the two redheads of the group that remained.

_Look_ _at them. Are you so much as a coward that you'll quiver while they at least try to live? _Kyoko grit her teeth in frustration. Disdainfully eyeing the monsters surrounding them one last time, before releasing a light sigh. "Very well. But you all understand what's a risk here, correct? Some of us...might die here."

"We're going to die regardless of what choice we make." Saya mumbled somberly.

She was outnumbered. Clicking her tongue, Yuki scowled vehemently as she spoke. "Fine, but unlike you guys just know that I don't plan on dying at all." These people were annoying. Yuki, above all esle, _hated_ people like them.

"Very well then. If it is decided then we should get going immediately." Saeko placed both hands on her bokken and with another flash of lightning disappeared. Her last words echoing in all of their collective ears. "Don't hold back. We cannot afford it."

* * *

The rain steadily continued to fall. What felt like hour's passed, but in reality it didn't even come close to stretching as far. The blond ignored the water pelting his exposed skin. His only focus was the now soaked and mud ridden shrimp patterned cloth. Naruto couldn't find it in him to tear his gaze away.

_I feel empty. _Like a shoe box with no shoe. Like a bottle of water, minus the water. _I don't feel anything._

Through half-lidded eyes, he watched as the tiny grave he dug was slowly turned into a wet, muddy puddle. Misuzu's body was more than likely submerged now. Her delicate flesh tainted with dirt and grime. It was probably seeping into her nostrils, her ears. Honestly the girl didn't deserve this at all. Sadly, there was no more time to reminisce and he had no last words to utter.

Lightning flashed and the thunder pounded.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time something like this had occurred, him unleashing his emotions like that. Howling solemnly towards the heavens like a maddened animal. If he had any reason to speak, the blond wouldn't be surprised to find his voice to be a bit raspier now from the sheer intensity. Idly, he mused on how strange it was that _this_ would be his breaking point.

After years of holding back, of fighting against the solitude and repressing the anger, the fear, the uncertainty. Of wrestling with a guilt he wasn't quite sure _why_ he had. He finally broke.

In the past two years he'd sat alone in the tiny apartment Hayate helped him acquire more times that the blond could count, blankly staring at the ceiling and wondering why? Where had things gone so wrong? Did it begin with Danzo?

No.

As foul as the man was, he wasn't the only evil in the world. Where one would fall another would surely rise in their place—it was an unspoken rule. Besides, in the Shinobi world there were more grey's than black or white combined. Blaming Danzo would serve no purpose.

Those nights when he would think about it for hours, often finding the time flying by quickly as he attacked the thought from all possible angles. And nothing. In those two years, he never found his answer. Until now. It wasn't Danzo or war that changed him. In fact none of that attributed to this.

It was him. It was _his_ fault.

Naruto grit his teeth at the realization. Kakashi warned him year's ago, after Danzo first announced his plans for conquest and a supreme military power. Plans that were centered around the most powerful of all the current generation of jinchuuriki.

"_Don't let him change you, don't let them change you. The world needs what you are, Naruto. This world doesn't need another weapon. _

_It needs the current you."_

It seemed so long ago when he'd heard those words whispered to him with a such fierce intensity. Back then he didn't understand why Kakashi seemed so tense, afraid even. Now, the current him understood why his teacher was afraid. It was almost laughable how weak and stupid he'd been back then, ignorant to the world.

Now he was wiser, smarter and powerful—but still lacking somehow. What had he traded away for it all? What piece of himself was lost within the endless conflict?

The question haunted him night and day. Restlessly.

"Not like any of it matters anymore." He mumbled quietly to himself. Whatever was lost, was _lost_. He'd never get it back. Not like it bothered him much, if you don't know what it is you're missing...then you can't miss it, right?

Strands of golden hair were matted to his forehead and obscured the still his vision. His normally more feral locks were now tame and completely soaked. There was no more time to spare. Finally turning away from the grave, Naruto flipped the weapon in his hand into a reverse position and began a gradual walk, simultaneously sweeping his free hand through the damp locks.

Well, at least now he could see better.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto frowned as he finally took in the sight before him. As far as he could tell the monsters were going crazy. Like blind ant's scattering about madly. Hoping to sink their flesh ridden teeth into new prey. It seemed the thunder was making Them go ballistic. The falling rain however did serve as a good distraction and if any other survivors were smart they'd use this opportunity to escape. Although with how active They were now, the risk factor was doubled. Really, it would all come down to who wanted to survive.

Fortunately for him he didn't have that problem. His only pressing concern now was what to do next?

_"Take care of Niki for me."_

Naruto paused mid-step.

Niki was alive and that's as good as it was going to get for her. The brunette should be thankful she still even drew breath really. Were it not for that pink haired _prodigy_ Saya interrupting, the weak willed Niki would have never woken form her slumber. She would have remained silent, and very much dead. Naruto wouldn't have even batted an eye. Death was far better alternative to all of this in his opinion, at least for them.

All that awaited that rag tag group was suffering now, they were just too inexperienced to know it yet.

So then why? Why did it still feel so wrong?

"You aren't a Shinobi anymore. You're not bound to anything..." Naruto whispered the words he himself spoke to himself years ago in an attempt to stiffen his anxiousness at starting a new life. Back then, he opted to try and handle his new _situation_ with some form of optimism.

He was free now. A fresh start. A blank slate so to speak. But when he closed his eyes at night and tried to sleep the nightmares came. People screaming, dying, all around him. The scent of blood, the choking smoke infiltrating your lungs. The feeling of utter helplessness as you watched people you knew, people you trained with, ate with, slept with. People who's screams blended with your own as you charged toward battle. The only people who would ever understand, he watched them die.

It made it hard to sleep.

They entrusted their hopes and dreams to him and he let them all down. A voice within the confines of the blonds mind whispered, _Will you let her down too?_

Would he?

It wasn't like Misuzu was in heaven watching him or some crap like that. Ultimately, she'd never know and he could drift on in peace. Yet same question remained...would he?

"_Y-You need this just as much as she does."_

Naruto found that extremely hard to believe. He could clear out this entire school come morning time, and later be on his way. What did he need Niki for?

Either way, the blond effectively ignored the part of him that still longed for _something_ and stashed those thoughts away. Hopefully they would never come back. Regardless of how weak these creatures were, it still wouldn't do him any good to let his guard down. Naruto would admit he'd been doing that a little too much lately.

* * *

"This is complete bullshit." Minami Rika sighed deeply, absentmindedly brushing a strand of her curly plum colored hair while hugging the special Heckler &amp; Koch PSG-1 she treasured so dearly close to her bullet-proof armored chest. Thoughts of her current position were starting to frustrate her.

I mean really? She couldn't believe her luck! An entire city under fire and _she_ of all people—one of the top five snipers in all of Japan—was confined to the offshore international airport. All because some useless, rich, cowardly trash wanted the most protection from these things.

"Speaking of those monsters..." Ruby colored eyes moved to watch the dark runways of the airport through the massive reinforced window. Even with her trained eye she could barely make out the outlines of the creatures. "They're really going crazy."

It would seem like her suspicious were true. They reacted primarily to sound. Those ashen colored eyes were almost utterly blind. Offhand, the woman mused on what her life would be like without her own eyes. For one she most certainly wouldn't be where she was now...maybe. A top sniper had to rely on more than just their sight after all.

"Real neat show They're putting on out there ain't it, captain?"

Rika's attention was momentarily taken away from Them by her second in command and long time partner, Tajima Joe. The taller man wore the usual wide grin as he approached his superior, tilting his hat her way, all the while shamelessly diverting his gaze toward Rika's chest. For a brief moment the snipers attention was strictly focused on the rather nasty scar marking the man's left eye. Her gaze lingered for only a moment however.

"I was wondering where my unrly dog went. Find any good dumpsters to eat out of, boy?"

Tajima flinched, sheepishly scratching the back of his head while taking a seat near Rika. "Mah, you sure are cold captain." At his superiors blank glare, Joe found his only retort to be a weak grin as the cap wearing man continued. "Anyway, we've got new orders. Again."

Rika felt another deep sigh escape her. "What the hell do they want this time? Don't they know we have people we care about too." The curly haired woman did what she usually did when her stress reached its peak. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a box of cigarettes and expertly flicked one into her mouth. "I've got half a mind to tell them to fuck off." Without another word, the sniper lit the nicotine stick. Inhaling deeply while reveling in the warmth that slowly spread throughout her body.

"Yeah well, we wouldn't be getting paid if you did."

Rika merely shrugged as the smoke left her parted lips. Would they even be getting paid at this point?

With a light hake of his head, Tajima unzipped the beginnings of the black full body-suit he wore and pleasantly sighed at the cool breeze that filtered through. "It isn't anything too exciting but we're supposed to watch for any stragglers that get to close to one of the big wigs and his daughter while they're being escorted in."

Rika followed suit and unzipped her own form fitting suit, revealing an ample amount of eye candy for Tajima to ogle. "I get them using this place as a safe house of sorts, seeing as it's separated from Tokonosu. I just don't get why we're stuck here while people out there fall victim to these Things." It made her stomach churn.

"I don't like it either Rika, but you know better than anyone our position. We don't get to ask questions or file complaints."

As the rain pelted away at the window, Rika found it hard to wipe the scowl that marked her defined features away. "I know...trust me, _I know_. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Lightning violently flashed outside, the momentary spark of light revealing an alarming number of Them. They encompassed the miles and miles of airplane runway and grass, and none looked ready to keel over anytime soon. As far as she could tell they wouldn't be able to fend those monsters off much longer and simultaneously protect everyone inside. Sooner or later food and ammo will begin to run scarce, after that it would only be a matter of time before people turned on one another and They overran the place anyway.

What kind of crap was this all anyway? You could only kill Them via a blow to the head, anything else barley even served to slow the monstrosities down. And as if that wasn't enough the bastards multiplied like all hell!

darkness fell over the runway once more. The booming thunder riled the creatures even more sending them all into a frenzy. Even the cigarette smoke dwelling in her lungs couldn't ease all of her worry though. _Shizuka_, _please be okay. I'll find you as soon as I can._ Rika bit her lip in an equal showing of worry and anxiousness. _So for now, please just stay alive_.

There was no doubt in her mind that thing's were only going to get worse...

* * *

A clean hole leaked fresh blood onto a ghouls now blank face. The monster dropping to its knees and falling face first onto the wet ground with a soft thump. Kouta would have praised his own marksmanship where he not busy sprinting with all of his might in an effort to keep up with everyone else and keep away from the rampant monsters.

_Keep breathing. Keep breathing. Keep breathing. _Another nail cleanly and quietly pierced the skull of a too close for comfort ghoul. _Don't distract from the mission. Don't show fear. Keep moving and keep breathing. _The words of the spec. ops instructor continued to replay over and over within his head. They were the only thing sheltering the chubby student from the heart pounding fear coursing throughout his body.

This all was terrible. The water was cold enough to make him shiver, his feet hurt, and he was tired beyond all belief. On top of that Kouta was sure that less than twenty nail's now remained. Still, at least everything was going somewhat smoothly so far.

"Hirano!

Takashi's cries served to draw the second-year out of his inner-chanting. Dark orbs locked onto a few corpses that had taken notice of the group. Bringing the makeshift weapon up, Kouta nodded in affirmation and pulled the trigger five times. Internally frowning at the two shots he missed, the shorter of the males present filed the personal-criticism away for later and instead focused on the light victory of the three bodies limply falling onto the ground.

Next to him, Saya muttered a 'nice shot' and thumbed him up.

Kouta wasn't the only one putting in work. At the very front of the group, Saeko and Rei worked in almost perfect unison, swaying and weaving through a majority of the ghouls while clearing a path. Rei did her best to ignore the shaking in her hands that seemed to grow with every bit of blood that stained the end of her weapon. A continuous mantra being repeated in her head with every body that dropped before her.

_They're not people. They're not people. _

She had to fight down a whimper as she struck down an old classmate. Samui was her name if she recalled correctly. The cheery smile of the redheaded third-year was now replaced with the hissing, vein-ridden and pale creature before her. One powerful swing later and Samui was now unceremoniously sprawled on the wet pavement. Her skull shattered and bleeding profoundly.

Rei's eyes briefly traveled over to her senior next to her. Internally wondering just how she could so easily strike Them down one by one. _She's like a machine._

Saeko's expression reflected nothing of her inner workings. And besides the tiny smudge of blood on her cheek, the Busujima heiress was mostly untouched save for her wet clothes. With every swing of her arm a ghoul would meet its end. Her mastery with her bokken was undeniable, the wooden blade seeming like more of an extension of herself than a weapon at all.

Rei was broken from her thoughts by a fierce battle cry behind her. Takashi quickly found a spot by her side, the bat in his hands firmly planted over a dead teachers skull. Bone and brain matter seeped out of the wound and thankfully, there was no time for the onyx eyed second-year to examine his handiwork.

"Thank you!" Rei fought down the smile that threatened to spread over her face at the light grin sent her way. Thing's were going good. Hope began to spout within her own chest as the field trip bus loomed ever closer. They just might make it! They were going to make it!

"HAYATE!"

Everyone stopped mid-step and all eyes turned to the source of the cry. A kneeling Naomi was shaking her now almost dead-weight boyfriend frantically, screaming his name as he stared at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Hayate! Wake up! Hayate!"

Shizuka acted immediately. Breaking free of her hold over Niki's hand and ignoring the grime that now undoubtedly seeped into her ripped black skirt as she nearly slid through the mud, making a beeline for the downed duo. Within seconds her hand was already cupping the drowsy looking Hayate's cheeks, gently tilting his head from left to right as she quickly looked him over.

_He's lost a lot of blood...but how? _Without even bothering to ask, the nurse ripped the black buttoned uniform open and lifted the strangely crimson stained plain white shirt underneath upwards. Revealing the half conscious teens naval to the world, along with the reason for Hayate's sudden collapse. A deep, nasty looking cut with bits of glass still stuck in the now darkened flesh, slowly leaking more and more blood.

"W-What is this? H-Hayate...WHAT IS THIS?!" Naomi couldn't control herself.

Blood fell from his lips as he spoke. Yet, he still managed an apologetic smile. "D-Damn. I was h-hoping I could hold out ***wince* **a-a little while longer..."

Shizuka wasted no time. Ripping the sleeve of her lab coat off, she pressed the torn fabric up against the wound. Ignoring the hiss of pain from Hayate. "Naomi-chan, I'm going to need your help with this." The blond tried her best to try and sound as soothing as possible when speaking to the shaken up girl. "I need you to help me keep applying pressure to the wound while we carry him."

At her somewhat dazed nod, Shizuka frowned. That wouldn't do.

"Naomi-chan! Do you want Hayate to die?" Naomi feverishly shook her head a no, and Shizuka nodded. "Then please. Focus on helping him live!" With a tiny grunt. The two managed to lift the injured student with some effort. "Let's continue!"

Naomi's cries served to attract Their attention and in the span of seconds the danger levels rose to the extreme.

"**Hrrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**"

"**Rrraaaggggggghhhhh!**"

If the monsters didn't notice them before, they most certainly did now.

"Shit! Get ready for a fight!" Takashi yelled as he charged the closest of the creatures. Delivering a blow hard enough to further dent the metal bat in his hands. The formation kept throughout the entire endeavor quickly changed, the main priority now being to protect Shizuka and Naomi whom carried the critically injured Hayate. A task that was easier said than done.

Throughout all of this, the girl closest to Hayate couldn't help but wonder why? Why was Hayate so hurt? And why hadn't he told anyone about it?!

"Y-You guys should g-go on without ***cough*** me." Blood slowly leaked out of his mouth at his efforts to speak. "I-I didn't think I-I'd make it much farther a-anyway..."

"Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup!" Naomi would be having none of that. "I-I'm not just going to leave you!" The girl whispered vehemently, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she watched everyone around her put up some sort of fight against Them in an effort to keep Hayate safe. "Everyone is fighting for you right now! Y-You can't just give up like that!"

The group was moving too slowly.

A dry chuckle escaped Takuzo. This was what he deserved in all honesty. His cowardice cost Naomi more than just her life, and he payed for it with his injury. This was just the icing on the cake. The teen was all but ready to die, but after seeing Naomi again...he found himself wanting to live again, to try and escape with her. But reality was as always, a harsh mistress. At least Naomi would get to make it out of all this alive.

Getting together the last bits of his strength, Hayate slid his dangling arms off of Shizuka and Naomi's shoulders and allowed gravity to pull him down to the ground.

"Hayate!"

"Damn it, stay with us boy!"

Darkness crept around the corners of his vision. He couldn't even feel the cold touch of the falling rain anymore, and the dull throbbing of his wound wasn't even registering. Truly, all he felt was a creeping numbness and though his vision was fading, he could still see Naomi's pale face desperately screaming words he couldn't quite make out.

_I'm...going to die_.

Contrary to what he thought, his life didn't play out before him like most others would assume. Instead only his regrets peeked their ugly head in his final moments. He honestly understood why he felt so calm. Dying should have made him sadder, should have made him panic and cling to life like instinct require, but he felt it was what he deserved. Betraying Naomi like he did, leaving her to die alone like that. Only for an even worse fate to be awaiting her. That wasn't real love. No, real love would have been him running to her and embracing her tiny body close.

Real love would have been him dying with her. But he was a coward, and so he ran.

So ultimately.

He deserved this.

The tunnel vision grew worse. His vision was now too blurry, almost like looking through a foggy pair of binoculars...but still he somehow saw her. She looked so...sad. _Don't be sad, Naomi-chan_.

As the last bits of his strength steadily continued to leave him, Hayate idly pondered on how pathetic he must have seemed to her now. The least he could do was give her a fonder way of thinking back on him, right? So mustering that tiny bit of will power left in him. That little piece that every human for some reason or another held within, he steeled his will and brought a shaky hand up to caress the girls cheek. If only one last time.

"I-I love you..." This girl, who had taken to caring for him. Whom he shared so many wonderful moments with; she _deserved_ this at least. "I love you, Naomi-chan." A final heart wrenching smile was all Takuzo could manage before his eyes slowly shut forever.

* * *

The rain pounded, but the cold water didn't even register to her. Hayate's hand fell in almost slow motion. And the image of that tiny smile would be forever seared into her memory. His hand fell with a quiet thump, and suddenly...

...nothing else mattered anymore.

Naomi was all too aware of the continuous fighting going on around her. The chaos was still somehow muffled though in the face of this. "H-Hayate-kun..." Slowly, almost hesitantly, she reached out to touch him. "...H-Haya...te.."

"_Naomi-chan, you are like a flower. Delicate and beautiful, and I just want to stare at you all day and water you and wow that kind of sounded silly."_

Stupid Hayate.

_"You dummy, you're too clumsy sometimes. Here, let me help you."_

Stupid, stupid, stupid! She was supposed to be the clumsy one. The one who somehow always messed up!

_"I'm glad it was with you, Naomi..."_

"I...I love you too, Takuzo-kun.." She didn't even bother brushing off Shizuka's hand, her words being nothing more than weak whimpers now. "I love you too..." She was truly all alone now. Somehow, even among all of the chaos. The falling rain, the cries of everyone around her, the monsters terrifying screams. It was still _somehow_ quiet inside.

"Naomi...we need to go." Shizuka squeezed the girls shoulder and attempted to guide her up, but it was to no avail. Naomi wouldn't budge an inch. "Naomi. You can't let yourself..."

"Leave..." The blond was interrupted mid-sentence. The girl spoke in a soft whisper, and the busty nurse would have easily missed it had she not been so close. "Leave me behind, please."

Shizuka's brow furrowed.

"You don't know what you're saying! This is a result of the shock. We're so close, Naomi you can't give up! All we need to do now is make it a few more steps! Hayashi-san, come here! Help me—"

"No!" Naomi all but screamed angrily, her neck whipping back to glare hatefully at the blond. "Leave! LEAVE NOW!" She then paused for a brief moment. Those darkened eyes growing a bit softer. "Please...just go. I...I don't.." The tears began to fall even harder as she desperately held onto her deceased lovers cold hand, squeezing it tightly with all of her remaining strength. "I don't want to live in a world without him." Her words were spoken in a jumbled mess, but it did nothing to lessen the weight of them.

"I don't want be alone..."

Shizuka would have liked to think she'd seen a lot in her short lifespan. Severe injuries like bones jutting out of torn flesh, gaping wounds, and life taking sickness alike had served to desensitize her somewhat. Life however would always continue to surprise her. People, would forever serve to surprise her. No number of medical or psychological studies could prepare someone for the sheer unpredictability of the human psyche.

"Marikawa-san! We need to move!"

The reality of the situation sank in.

Takashi, Saeko, Rei, and Kouta were all desperately putting up a fight around them. Body after body dropped and the others could only watch on in pure terror as the most combat proficient people in their group struggled to keep Them at bay. Shizuka could only nod dumbly, unconsciously coming to her full height as Kyoko gripped her arm and began to pull her away. Her honey combed eyes never left the two. Not even as her feet picked up speed and they resumed their escape.

Naomi held Hayate's corpse close and didn't let go once. In a matter of seconds her vision of the duo was obscured by the mass of ghouls all but dog-piling them. The broken girl didn't even scream when meeting her fate. This was her choice, after all.

To die with the one she loved.

* * *

"Move! Move! Move! Everybody inside the bus!" Kyoko screamed her orders out, watching as one by one the others fled into the bus. Each with varying expressions.

As dark as it was, Naomi and Hayate provided the perfect distraction for them to finalize their escape. The dead got their meal.

"S-She just let herself get eaten like that!" Saya didn't get it, she probably never would understand the logic behind Naomi's reasoning. Between heavy breaths, the prodigy closely watched from inside the bus as the massive pile of Them—_was that an arm flying through the air?_—did what they did best, devour.

Yamada was already keeling over the cracked window, releasing the last bit if whatever was left in his stomach for all the world to see. Rei however, liked to think she partially understood. Although for some reason the first person that came to mind wasn't Igou like she first thought.

No, in fact, as her ruby eyes moved over to the panting Takashi, the weapon from before laying a few feet away as he fought to gather his wits. She realized that it wasn't Igou she would have stayed behind with, but Takashi instead.

What did that mean though? Did she still _cared_ for him? Really, just who was she fooling?

Of course she did.

"_In the future, I'll become your wife __and we will live happily ever after."_

"Wait a second...Toshimi-san is still out there!" Kouta wasn't lying. His words resounded through the modest sized bus and easily captured everyone's attention.

"What?!" Kyoko's eyes snapped over toward the rain covered pavement. Her gaze locking onto the still figure of Niki who's back was to them almost immediately. "What the hell does she think she's doing?!"

From the drivers seat, Saeko narrowed her eyes at the girl. _Does she mean to die? _How peculiar... Did that girl Misuzu really mean so much to her? _Another obstacle removed from my path and I didn't lift a single finger. _Fighting down a smirk, Saeko chose to feign exhaustion and reserved herself to watching another weak scuff be removed from the world.

"We need to go out there! We need to save her!" It was Saya who surprisingly spoke up in Niki's defense.

Unfortunately no one was willing to step out of the safe confines of the bus, not for Niki at least.

"No fucking way am I risking my ass again! We barely made it as it is!" Yuki vehemently denied her request, and unknowingly outwardly spoke everyone's feelings on the matter. "You go save her cotton candy brain!"

Saya snarled at the insult. "You're the worst. A coward if I've ever seen one." But was she any better? The only reason she wanted to save Niki was because of her connection to a certain blond her father was so interested in. Saya had worked her entire life trying to gain the edge over her mother and father, primarily the latter. Uzumaki Naruto would be that edge, but for this to work out in her favor she'd need information on the blond. Information she was sure Niki had.

"It's too late." Saeko spoke up. "They've already taken notice of her."

* * *

She was just like Naomi, lost without that one person who made everything else bearable, and just like Naomi. Niki had made her decision. A world without Misuzu wasn't a world worth living in at all.

The mutilated creatures had all but finished their meal, she could see the destroyed and violated carcasses of Naomi and Hayate from the cracks. Too mangled to even recognize by appearance any longer. The sight was nauseating and served as enough of a shock for Niki to take a single step back. The light shuffle of her feet was all They needed, even in the rain, they heard her.

Soon, multiple blank and ashen orbs were locked onto her position.

A lump grew in her throat, and the meek girl suddenly found it hard to swallow. _This. _The monsters focused on her. Some of Them even had long pieces of flesh—Naomi's flesh, Hayate's flesh—dangling from their half closed maws. _This is what I want_...right?

"**ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**"

They charged and Niki found herself rooted to the very same spot, watching through wide eyes as They came at her in mass. _I'll see you soon, Misuzu. _With her resolve settled upon Niki shut her eyes and anxiously awaited her fate.

"You don't get to make that decision."

Niki expected a lot of things once They reached her, the main one being unbearable pain. What she didn't expect was the sudden feeling of weightlessness, like someone had thrown her high into the sky. Although she did feel the pain once contact was once again made with solid ground. None of that was what she expected however.

"Uzumaki...?" That was Kyoko's voice, how did she get so close to her? "H-How?"

Snapping her eyes open, Niki found herself laying against the field trip bus, the one that was previously at least twenty feet away nursing a growing pain over her head and back. Her limbs were still very attached and she was still very much alive. None of that was as distracting as that unmistakable mop of blond hair though.

"Naruto..."

His back was to her, to all of them, and once again he stood facing what was most likely to be any sane person's demise. Had she not known that Naruto wouldn't so easily fall. Had she not known that he wasn't a normal person by any means.

Lightning flashed and the cooking knives held in both of his hands glimmered in the light. Somehow, she could easily make out his next few words.

"You won't die here, or anywhere else, not until I make it up to her."

Then, it rained blood.

If there was a word for what happened next, it clearly wasn't invented yet. Naruto made his previous actions in the break room look like utter child's play compared to this _massacre_. Her eyes could only capture brief glimpses of a blond streak, but with every flash of lightning, more and more bodies piled up until only one stood.

His, now facing her within a sea of gore. Unflinchingly holding her gaze with those icy tundras that seemed to almost _glow_ in the darkened night. For whatever reason, Niki could not look away. She registered Rei screaming something from inside the bus and more unfamiliar people running frantically past her, but none of that mattered to her at the moment though.

Naruto's next words were soft, but clear, and they echoed infinitely within her head.

"You won't die Niki, until I let you."


	8. Embers I

It was quiet on the bus. The low hum of the engine and the pelting rain over the windows served as a good camouflage for the tense atmosphere. Towards the front of the vehicle sat Shizuka at the wheel, with Kyoko next to her acting as a second pair of eyes. The blond really appreciated this as it was hard enough to see the darkened streets as it was, not counting the rainfall or the random dead who'd wandered too close only to meet a devastating end via collision.

Behind the two eldest of the women sat the rest of their unlikely band, scattered about among the dated brown leather seats. The middle of the bus remained unoccupied by all expect Naruto, whom honestly preferred it that way, and behind him were the newest additions to their annoyingly fast growing group.

Naruto spared a discreet glance back toward the six others that made use of the _distraction_ he provided and silently observed them. There were two girls and three boys along with a teacher. He easily recognized Tsunoda, the tall fake blond looked pretty alright besides a few stains and wet clothing. It wasn't Tsunoda that caught his attention though, no, rather it was the other slightly taller man dressed in a thin form fitting dark blue suit.

His eyes were warm, kind, and held that reassuring spark. A smile so gentle, like the kind a shepard would give to his beloved flock, was spread across milky white skin. With every exaggerated movement and dramatic speech the well-dressed teacher delivered, Naruto felt a tiny scowl blossom onto his features. This man, he'd heard of him...

Shido Koichi.

"Now then, I must ask the more important question to you all." Shido's narrow brown eyes skimmed over every person who managed to escape with him onto the now moving bus. "Are you all alright?"

The way the students looked at him. Just what did this man do in the past six hours to garner that kind of blind admiration?

"Y-Yes, Shido-sensei!" A bespectacled girl was practically blushing as she gazed up toward Shido.

Next to her, another girl with striking strawberry red hair vigorously nodded along side her. "T-Thanks to you, Shido-sensei!" She added with a genuine smile.

The slick haired teacher allowed his eyes to land on them before continuing. "While I am thankful that you'd think it was because of myself we survived. I do believe you have it wrong, Tanuichi-san. Kawamoto-san." His eyes then traveled away from the two girls and briefly scanned over the three other faces that escaped along side him. "It was thanks to our collective efforts that we all managed to get to this point. That we managed to settle our differences and work toward surviving is what really saved our lives. So for that I must thank you all personally."

"I-I still can't believe we made it out alive..." One of Shido's own mumbled, although it wasn't hard to pick up on. The teens hands clenched tightly around the laptop he carried. "There were so many..." Chocolate colored eyes trailed away from Shido and glanced at the mop of blond seated in the very center of the bus. No one could have done what he had done moments before, and where it not for the crowd control he'd provided, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that they'd all be dead right now.

"No point in thinking on that." Another spoke up next to him. "It'll just make things harder on you. We should just be glad Shido-sensei instructed us to wait it out."

The last of the group chose to add his own two-cents as well, seeing as for the time being they were relatively safe. "Tch, what the hell was all that shit anyways?"

Shido leveled the final of his students with a narrowed glare. "Tsunoda-san, please make sure to watch your language."

Tsunoda scowled while simultaneously crossing his arms. Besides that gesture however, he wisely chose to silence himself. Even he knew Shido was not one to be crossed. His apparent control over one of the more physically renown of Fujimi Academy's delinquents served to only heighten his standing with the others of his little posse.

"This is disgusting..." From the very front of the bus, Rei narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue. Ruby orbs actively glaring holes into the teachers back. "That bastard is practically mind controlling them. We shouldn't have even let him on."

"Rei." Takashi whispered next to her. "Now is not the time for this. Just ignore him."

"Of course." Shido continued, his voice growing louder so that it could be heard by everyone. "That is an excellent question, Tsunoda-san! Perhaps our saviors could help enlighten us on what exactly is happening?"

When the suited man turned, Naruto found himself having to resist the urge to gag. He'd never seen such a disgusting smile before in his life. It reeked of lies. And those eyes of his, behind the subtle warmth Shido was trying to convey the blond could clearly see the perverse intentions lingering underneath. This man was sly and shady, like a snake, a far weaker one then Naruto was used to, but a snake nonetheless.

Shido's glasses obscured his dark brown eyes from view. Allowing him to briefly size up the people around him. _What an interesting turn of events. _He mused to himself, fighting down the urge to grin. _A Miyamoto here with me? And under these circumstances as well? Oh, wouldn't father be so pleased if I were to take out the trash for him. _Too bad for dear old dad he didn't care much about his agenda. _The heiress to the Busujima clan and the only daughter of Takagi Souichiro as well. Hmm, how excellent! Oh! And Marikawa-chan... _Shido inwardly licked his lips. _Oh yes, this will turn out just fine if I play my cards correctly._

Out of all the people here there was no doubt he held the most authority. Even if Hayashi attempted to wrestle control away from him, the woman wouldn't succeed. Her word only carried so much credibility against his own. Really there was only one unexpected variable.

The only other blond male within the bus who was currently staring blankly out of the window, Uzumaki Naruto. The same student who not even ten minutes ago decimated dozens of ghouls in a show of frightening skill and effectively secured their escape.

Shido, like everyone else, had at least heard of the enigmatic blond but didn't care enough for him to actively seek audience. Naruto served no purpose to any of his schemes. Now however, he thought much differently. "Can any of you tell us what's going on?"

It was Kyoko who answered him. "Some kind of unknown virus has been quickly spreading. It turns people into these... _things, _and is transferred by a single bite. Apparently this is an epidemic and the entire world has been infected."

Shido placed a single hand under his chin and frowned. "I see, that is disturbing news. Is there anything else you could tell us?"

"They're blind and react to sound!" Yamada was quick to respond to his teacher, a shaky grin on his face at seeing him and his other club mates alive and well. "The only way to kill them is through a blow over the head too, anything else would just slow them down."

The tired and dirty teen looked worse for wear, but still remained utterly loyal. He would have to talk with Yamada in private, if he was traveling with the Miyamoto girls group then no doubt the fool would have to know something worthwhile. These people would become fine additions to his slowly but _surely_ growing kingdom. After all, the world was ending. It was only right to take what he wanted now.

"Oh, Yamada-kun. I'm very glad to see you safe."

The teen practically beamed at Shido's words.

"Yamada! And Kouta too!"

The student holding the laptop instantly stood, his legs wobbling as he forgot this was a moving bus before walking towards his two friends, practically tripping over himself as the bus jerked after a quick left turn.

"Marikawa-san!" Kouta cried, holding onto his own seat in an effort to not fall himself. "Please be careful!"

"I'm sorry everyone. I've never driven one of these before!" Behind her, Saya groaned while holding her forehead. That last turn managed to make her slam it onto the back of Shizuka's seat.

_Damn, how can she even see the wheel behind those huge things?_

"It's fine, ignore him. Just pay attention to the road." Saya mumbled while nursing her wound.

"It's good to see you, Ishiyama-kun!" Kouta clasped hands with the approaching teen and grinned.

Behind him, Yamada looked about ready to cry. Perhaps things were finally going to start looking up for them. Ishiyama Tatsuya and Hirano Kouta, two old friends whom he cherished were with him right now. Alive, and even better, with a good chance of surviving this blasted nightmare along side him. All they had to do now was find a safe location and wait for the government to clean all of this up, and then things would go back to normal! Yamada hadn't felt this kind of hope once since all of this started happening, but boy did it feel good.

The three old friends caught up with each other in an attempt to distract from what was going on outside, blissfully unaware of the growing tension within the bus.

"Rei..." Takashi worriedly glanced her way, idly noticing the girl was visibly quivering. He knew of her dislike for Shido but this was borderline hatred. "You need to relax. This isn't going to help anyone."

"You don't know..." Rei whispered vehemently, her grip around the makeshift weapon tightening until her knuckles turned bone white. "You don't know what he's capable of. We need to get rid of him now before he brings us all down with him."

"Do you hear yourself?" Takashi bit back. His brow furrowed as a small frown made its way over his features. "Get rid of him? Rei, you're better than that. Once we find a safer place we'll leave him behind but for now you have to deal with it."

Rei glared daggers toward the bespectacled Shido, inwardly fighting down the urge to wipe that smug smile off of his face. Takashi didn't know just how much of a danger that man really was, the things he was more than capable of doing for his own betterment. He would sacrifice them all if it meant making it out of this alive and well. Ruby orbs tore away from Shido and focused on Naruto.

_Both of them here..._ The girl clicked her tongue. _I can't tell who's worse. _Shido was a pretentious and pathetic excuse for a human being, but at least he knew how to act like one.

Naruto on the other hand didn't even know how to play the part, she wasn't even sure he could even be called human after everything that's happened. No one moved like that. No one fought like he did. He was a blur back there, slicing through Them like a hot knife through butter. It shouldn't take a single clean cut to remove someones arm from their body, but he did it without hesitation or much effort. What she hated the most was the fact that Naruto didn't even bother with wondering if whether or not there was still a way to save these people. That maybe they were trapped inside themselves somehow and were crying in anguish with every person they hurt.

_He doesn't even look like he cares. Does he have any sympathy? Any kind of expression that isn't a blank face?_ Her mind flashed back to the dinner, and how Naruto managed to crack a smile in front of her family that night. _I don't understand him. I don't think I even want too._

For years Rei trained with her mother, father, and grandfather—three well known and highly respected agents, her own skills were nothing to sneeze at as a result. Yet, Naruto made them all look like children compared to the sheer carnage he could create. You don't move like that without some real life experience. Without having actually been in combat situations. Which made her wonder...

...just who was Uzumaki Naruto, really?

He appeared suddenly. Never made friends. Never spoke to or even bothered with anyone. _And the only person with any kind of connection to him here iss terrified of him._ Her eyes moved over to Niki, who hadn't uttered a single word since her suicidal decision. The petite girl kept stealing nervous glances at the blond, and with each one she would visibly shudder.

Who could blame her really? Out of everyone here Naruto was the only person drenched in red. Even his matted blond spikes were stained with blood.

An unknown, but highly dangerous variable and a cunning, demented, and perverse man who would stop at nothing to secure his own well being. Naruto and Shido were dangers to their overall safety. And she was the only one who knew it.

* * *

"_You won't die Niki, until I let you."_

Her breath hitched every time she pondered on his words.

Was he...was he going to kill her?

If that was the case then why was she so afraid? Back then there was no doubt in her mind that she was ready to die. Niki didn't want to live in a world without Misuzu, and she most certainly didn't want to survive. There was no point in that endeavor anymore. Survive for what? What was the point of making it if everyone else you loved, or in her case _the only person_, didn't make it along side you? What race was worth finishing if there was no one to celebrate it with?

...so then why was she so relived to be alive?

If she was so ready to die, then why not end it here and now? Why not throw herself to the wolves? Who would be able to stop her? Naruto, or anyone of them for that matter wouldn't be able to make it in time. Her grip over the edges of he torn skirt tightened. Niki could feel her heart rate speed as she considered taking action. Yeah...that's what she would do. With this she'd spite him and end her suffering all in one go. Two birds with one stone as they said.

Steeling her resolve, the meek teen took a sharp breath. Her unsteady orbs turning to glance at the stoic blond one final time...

...that however proved to be a mistake.

Those cold icicles were glaring right at her—right _through_ her. As if reading her mind and outwardly warning her. She could almost hear his low baritone now.

_If you kill yourself... I'll just bring you back._

Niki bit her bottom lip in an equal showing of frustration and fear.

Why...why did she believe him?

"Hey, are you okay Toshimi-san?" Niki blinked. Suddenly realizing that the seat next to her was no longer unoccupied.

"We... we all saw what you were planning to do back there." Saya struggled to find the right words. "I-I don't know much about what happened, but I don't think that would have been the right choice."

This didn't sit well with the shorter brunette. "What." She began lowly. "What the hell do you know...?" Niki fought hard to restrain her tears, but it was to no avail. Not like it mattered anyways. Crying was all she could ever really do.

Saya flinched, watching the salty liquid trail down her cheeks. _This isn't working out like I planned. _The truth was that Saya, for all her smarts, had never dealt with an emotional shattered person before. The girl had enough problems connecting with people on a sentimental level as it was. "I know that killing yourself isn't going to fix anything. I also know that if you were to do it, that wouldn't have been the smartest choice, since you probably would have _come back_ anyways."

Niki felt her heart skip a bit. _H-How could I forget...? _When you are bitten you come back. Did that mean Misuzu was one of Them now? Stumbling along blindly and eating other people? Did Misuzu turn into one of those monsters? At the very thought of it, the brunette felt a new emotion cloud her thoughts.

Anger.

Anger at herself, at the world, and most importantly...

Anger at **him.**

_This is all his fault...somehow, it has to be..._ She wouldn't be here with all of these people. Nor would she feel so unsafe or insecure if Misuzu was still around, but she wasn't. Misuzu was dead, and worst of all, she was now most likely an abomination. ..._And it's all his fault. _Her teeth grit in anger.

"Leave her alone bubblegum, it's obvious you're not helping right now." Yuki didn't even bother to glance the girls way. "Why not go bother someone else? It's clear she'd rather just be left alone."

Saya snapped up. "Why don't you just stay out of this! At least I'm trying to help!" Really, what was her problem?!

"And it's even clearer that no one wants a fucking pep-talk right now." The redhead bit back dryly.

For what felt like the dozenth time today, Kyoko had heard enough. Turning to acknowledge them all, the woman spoke in a firm tone of voice that left no room for arguments and a fierce scowl marking her expression. "I won't repeat myself any more! You will cease these petty arguments now! We have enough problems on our hands at the moment! If it does not pertain to the current situation then keep it to yourself, the last thing we need is for us to lose what little control we have."

Neither of the two girls seemed to agree, but both begrudgingly dropped it and turned away from each other. The rest of the occupants only observed, having their own thoughts and worries to busy themselves with. All but Shido, who's primary objective just got a lot easier to establish.

With a well hidden smirk, the snake spoke up. "I completely agree with you, Hayashi-san!" He extended his arms wide and smiled. "This is not the time to be against each other! Rather, we should trust the people next to us with our lives because at the moment, each other is all we have." The man proclaimed.

Kyoko nodded alongside him. Inwardly praising herself. After all, Shido was one of the most respected teachers in all the school. His praise was not to be taken lightly.

"However, this does bring up another rather pressing concern. While I'm sure that working together is what ensured your survival up to this point" He gestured to those toward the front of the bus. "One can't help but think...how long until that fails us, correct?" He paused for a second, gauging the reactions of everyone present. The only one's who weren't visibly paying attention were Kouta and Rei, the former clenching his weapon tightly. Lips formed into a thin line and a clear but subtle anger dancing behind his shadowed eyes.

_How cute, the fat boy managed to survive._ Shido would have laughed had this not been an inappropriate moment to do so.

Uzumaki, along with the Busujima heiress, seemed completely indifferent, and the girl the blond saved was still bawling her eyes out. These people were making this all too easy for him. No need to beat around the bush.

"We need a leader. While working on our own has taken us this far one can't help but wonder how much longer until that becomes our downfall? We need someone to not only direct how we approach the current situation, but be willing to take responsibility if something goes wrong. So with that being said, I volunteer myself for the position of leader."

Saya could already tell his angle. With narrowed eyes the Takagi retorted. "And that is assuming you are the most qualified, correct?"

Shido was already one step ahead. "Of course I would feel I am the most qualified, Takagi-san. I have the most years teaching under my belt, my father is a renowned politician, and I can ensure that our overall safety and well-being will be the top priority."

"You mean _your_ safety and well being, right?" Rei had seen enough. "Because that's all you really care about isn't it, Shido-_sensei?_" The girl spat out the teacher suffix with utter contempt.

The man looked taken back. "I'm well aware of your dislike of me because of my decision to hold you back, Miyamoto-san." At that, Takashi's eyes briefly widened. "However you mustn't let something petty like wanting revenge cloud your judgment."

Rei snarled. Standing to her full height while menacingly glaring daggers at the frowning teacher. "Petty revenge?!" She all but screeched. "You disgusting, manipulative, deceitful piece of shit! I'll ki—"

"—Rei!" Takashi quickly held her wrist with some effort, effectively stopping her from making a bee line toward Shido and publicly breaking his face.

"Let me go Takashi! This bastard has it coming to him!" The brunette struggled against his hold, uncaring of the attention she was bringing or the fact that she was unintentionally proving Shido's point. "I'll...I'll..." Her struggling grew weaker as she realized just what she was about to say. ..._I'll kill him._ She finished mentally.

Shido couldn't have looked more pleased."You'll do what exactly, Miyamoto-san? Attack me? Hurt me? Dare I say it...kill me?" A cold smile full of superiority fluttered to life. Behind him, the students that followed along behind him winced. Watching Rei with nervous eyes. The ruby eyed girl even spotted Kawamoto glancing between her and Naruto, as if comparing the two.

Did the girl really think she was like him?

"_Rei-chan, what your mother and I are trying to teach you isn't how to take a life. It's how to protect it. Never use what we've taught you to kill out of cold blood."_

Her fathers words from four years ago echoed in her head. Suddenly, she was reminded of the fact that she wasn't even sure if her mother or father were still alive. A feeling of exhaustion that was a long time coming washed over the conflicted teen and she wisely silenced herself. Falling back down to sit next to a frowning Takashi.

"No, of course not." Shido continued. "That's not what your noble family taught you. So of course, I will forgive you for your verbal slander. This does however bring me back to my previous statement. So that situations like these can be settled we need, no, we cannot survive without a leader."

"Let's take a vote then!" Tsunoda stated from behind, a wide grin threatening to split his face. "That's democratic right? A vote is fair! In fact I'll be the first to do it and I vote Shido-sensei for position of leader." While he spoke, his eyes were locked onto the shell shocked Niki who quickly realized just who else was on the bus with them. From behind the tall teen sounded a chorus of approval from each person who followed.

"Very well, a vote it is then. Would anyone else like to volunteer before we decide?" Kyoko scanned the rest of the bus. Inwardly wrestling with the idea herself. Shido already had five votes on his side. A strong start for him, and the redhead truly doubted anyone else wanted to rise up to the occasion seeing as if something were to happen under that persons watch, so to speak, the fault would most certainly land on them. Meaning that if anyone died, it would be because of the chosen leaders incompetence.

Unfortunately not a single person, herself included, threw their name out there.

Shido couldn't quite fight the satisfied grin that threatened to tear his face. "I completely understand! However, I'd just like to say that the vote is still on. So, who agrees with me becoming leader then?"

"I-I do, Shido-sensei." Yamada stated nervously.

"Yeah, I'm alright with that." Yuki smirked coyly. If Shido took charge things would be a bit easier for her.

"I'm fine with this." Kyoko spoke, nodding respectfully her fellow teachers way.

Eight votes for himself, with only seven people not voting. Even if those seven all turned against him it would mean nothing now.

"Then it is settled. I will acting as leader now and as leader my firs—"

"—Screw this!" Rei instantly stood and turned. "Marikawa-san! Please stop the bus!" The tires instantly shrieked to a halt. Rei didn't even bother with saying thank you as she stormed off of the vehicle and onto the wet pavement, an angry scowl marking her lightly tanned skin. Takashi was right behind her, desperately calling her name out.

"Such a shame..." Shido said with a shake of his head. "If any of you share her sentiments then I suggest leaving as well, internal chaos within our group will only lead to an eventual downfall. One we cannot afford."

For a moment, no one spoke. Until Kouta stood and left without a word. This surprised Yamada and Tatsuya.

"Kouta! What are you doing?!"

The short teen paused for a moment, and then turned to his long time friend. "I'd rather die then follow someone who let's others be publicly abused for their own entertainment." The cold edge in his eyes was enough to silence both of his old friends. He wouldn't stop them, he would only issue this warning. "If you follow that man, you might end up regretting it."

The next person to follow was surprisingly Niki. Whom for the life of her couldn't shake the lecherous grin Tsunoda was directing toward her as she hesitantly stepped off the bus. The petite girl couldn't stand being near any of those men.

Shido, Tsunoda, Naruto...

Unfortunately for her, Naruto stood as soon as she did and followed her off the bus.

Saeko discreetly watched him pass by with narrowed eyes. _He hasn't made a single move until now. _Her eyes trailed after Niki. _Is it because of her? Will this one grow to be as much as a nuisance as her friend? _Smirking, the heiress inwardly shook her head. So much for an easy fix. Wordlessly she too stood and followed after the blond.

A fact that Shido quickly picked up on. _Interesting... I haven't ever really heard of Busujima Saeko ever taking a shine in anyone_. His eyes drifted over to Yuki, who was glaring at both of their retreating backs. A light chuckle echoed within the mans head. _Oh how amusing. Could this be a secret lovers quarrel, or perhaps something more?_

One by one, those who didn't agree to follow Shido stepped out of the bus. Until it was only the eight who originally voted for him whom remained.

"What about you, Marikawa-san? You haven't spoken up on the matter at all. Will you stay with me or will you follow the rest of your group?" Shido smiled warmly at the beautiful nurse. "If you stay with us I can guarantee your safety, and your skills will prove to be most...useful."

Shizuka took one look back and shuddered. There was a dark twinkle within Shido's eyes that she easily recognized, she'd seen that same twinkle in the eyes of some of the more dangerous convicts the blond oversaw during her part time work. It made her feel uncomfortable, to say the least.

"I think I'll just leave."

Shido frowned at that. Really, that was too bad...

He was sure he could find dozens of ways Shizuka could have _helped. _It mattered not though, with the current man power under his control the twisted teacher was more than positive his plans would come into fruition with time, he just needed to grease the gears. He just needed to figure out how to make it last.

Soon his perfect kingdom would be founded and he would live in pleasure for the rest of his life. All it would require was a bit of patience on his part.

* * *

"Rei calm down!"

The girl snarled. "Don't tell me to calm down! I'd rather die then let that man lead me anywhere!"

Takashi clicked his tongue. "Running out isn't going to make anything better! Did you forget that there are things eating other people out here?! The bus is the safest place right now!"

"I don't care about safety! How could you even consider that right now?! Do you think our families are safe?!" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she pressed on. "I'm not going to sit and cower, especially not after everything we've seen so far. I've **made** my choice! If you won't come with me I'll just find our parents alone." Without another word she stormed off, heading for the overpass tunnel not but a few feet away.

Takashi stood rooted to his spot, somehow unable to call out to her even as she grew further away. Her words striking him hard. _Our parents...she's right. When did I become such a coward? My mom is still out there...and if our school was like that, I can't even imagine hers. _Takashi suddenly found a lump building in his throat. His teeth grit from the sheer frustration he felt. Frustration at everything that had happened so far. Hayate and Naomi. Igou...

Frustration directed primarily at his own inability to even decide on a course of action.

Damn it! It just wasn't fair! All he wanted was to keep her safe! He breifly registered more people stepping off of the bus, likely following Rei's example. Not that he cared though, there was something even more important he had to do now. But before he could call out to girl who was once again walking away from him with her back turned, a cry sounded from behind him.

"Leave me alone! Stop following me!" It was Niki, glaring daggers at the stone faced blond who calmly followed behind her. Almost like a shadow. "I don't want you to save me again!"

"We all don't get what we want. You aren't any different." Naruto responded toneless, never once breaking his stride.

"Why are you doing this?!" The girl pleaded desperately. "I thought you'd be glad I don't want you around!"

Naruto didn't outright respond at first. The inky blackness of the night seemed to warp around his silhouette and was only broken by the headlights of the bus behind them, which served to cast an ominous shadow over his features.

"I don't want you around." He began, speaking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you don't want me around, but I have a promise to keep and lately I've been doing a terrible job at that."

Briefly glancing around, Naruto finally realized there was truly no point in hiding anymore. The streets were empty of any breathing creatures besides themselves and were littered with abandoned vehicles and half eaten remains. If it weren't for all the rain there was no doubt the cold pavement would be stained with blood, old and new alike. This wasn't anything that could be cleaned up anytime soon, and even then you couldn't erase memories.

"I don't want you around..." He repeated, locking eyes with her. "This would have been the perfect opportunity for me to leave alone. Too bad really. Too bad you're so weak that even in death she had to protect you..."

Niki's eyes widened. "W-What are you talk—?"

"Come with me. These people won't be able to keep you safe, I will. When I've deemed you strong you'll be free again."

He was kidding right? "Y-You haven't even awn—"

"—It doesn't matter." She was interrupted again. "All of this commotion has shortened the amount of time we have. They are coming." Naruto watched as her breathing grew haggard at the mere mention of Them. "If you want to live...then come with me. Otherwise stay and suffer the same eventual fate as everyone around you. I'm giving you a choice." The resolve in those blank eyes never faltered, nor did it waver. Even as slow groans began to echo far in the distance.

"No! No way! I want you to stay away from me!" Did he think she was a fool? "I don't even want to see your face anymore! You...you..."

From the shadows, Saeko discreetly observed the unfolding argument with narrowed eyes. The grip she had over her bokken tightening as she felt a rare pang of anger course through her. Really, how unlucky could she get? He was _determined_ to protect her. And she for the life of her could not understand why. _T__his just complicated things even further. _Angering Naruto was about the last thing she wanted, and if something were to happen to Niki then he would most likely disappear. Frowning inwardly, the violet haired beauty resisted the urge to sigh. _More waiting it is then. I can only wait for so long, Naruto-kun._..

"You monster!"

Naruto didn't even flinch at the insult.

"Monster! Monster! Monster!" Niki's eyes were wide and her breath was ragged. The only thing she could see was the blond's blood soaked persona surrounded by corpses, his cold eyes cutting a direct path through the wet and bloody courtyard.

And Misuzu...her friends smile, her scent, her touch. She missed it all so much already. He took that away from her! He took all she had, and now he was demanding she come with him?! Hatred coursed through every fiber of her being. Hatred she didn't think she'd ever be able to feel until now.

"Monster! Murderer! You took her away from me!" She all but screeched, despite everyone's eyes solely locked onto the two Niki didn't let up. "Your fault! It's your fault she's dead! It's your fault I'm...I'm..." She choked out a sob. "...I'm all alone now..." The last bit was a whisper.

"T-Toshimi-san..." Kouta managed to control himself. His eyes darted between Naruto and Niki, trying to make sense of the situation. _Did Uzumaki-san really k-kill Misuzu? _Why else would she blame him like this? But...that didn't make sense! Naruto was a good guy despite all of his flaws, right?

Yes! He was sure of it!

"Monster? Murderer?" Naruto repeated her words. "Maybe...if that's what I am to you, then so be it. It won't change anything. I'm going to keep you alive either way so I suggest you get comfortable with that fact because I won't be going anywhere." This time, she was sure his eyes were glowing in the darkened night. "And there isn't anything you, or _anyone_ in this entire world, can do about it."

Niki didn't know what to do. He made her feel like a cornered and trapped animal. So she turned and ran. Racing past a stupefied Rei and leaving behind the rest of the group. Tears streaming down her face as she sprinted away with all her might. _I have to get away! I have to get away from him!_

Could she even though? Naruto was stronger than her. Faster than her. He could do things that no one else could...

Why? Why was it him who could do these things? Why was it Misuzu that had to involve herself?

Why was it Misuzu that had to die?!

"W-What the hell...?" Takashi whispered to himself, suddenly aware of a very loud noise quickly approaching their position. "What's that noise?" The dark haired teens neck could have snapped from the sheer speed it turned. Let it never be said that things couldn't get worse at any given time.

"A—A bus!?" A much bigger bus, with ghouls running rampant inside of it. Screaming and screeching as they ran themselves off the road and directly toward the split group. "You have to be kidding me..." He mumbled, eyes wide as he watched through almost slowed down vision as the bus flipped and soared through the air. "Rei!"

Takashi's cry served to snap the girl out of her stupefied state and she quickly bolted away toward the tunnel in an effort to move out of the way. No one noticed Naruto quite literally vanish from his original spot, the water around him kicking up from the sheer force of his take off.

For the second time Niki felt the now familiar feeling of weightlessness overcome her. Idly, she registered that Naruto must have thrown her out of harms way once again. The brunette watched in almost slow motion as the bus descended before hitting the hard pavement. The heat from the explosion was enough to singe her wildly swaying her and was bright enough to illuminate all of her surroundings. She could see Naruto from the other side of the tunnel, racing away with Rei in his arms as the fire followed closely behind them.

_Why?_ She mused as gravity kicked in and she herself met a harsh impact. _W__hy am I so weak?_

"Niki-san!" Kouta cried, hastily running to her side and taking a knee. Being careful not to hurt her as he helped her to stand. "Are you okay?!"

"I would try to speed things up if I were you guys..." Saya mumbled grimly, never once taking her eyes off of the flickering flames. A wise decision seeing as the now flaming ghouls were running out. Screaming as they rushed about in random directions, flailing their arms madly. The scent of burning flesh infiltrated the air, and were it not for their current situation, Takashi would have probably thrown up. He'd never smelled something so _foul_ before in his life. He could almost taste the disgustingly charred flesh.

That didn't matter though.

"Rei..." He whispered in a trance like state. The girl was too far to even see beyond the wreckage of the bus and the tall fires. "Rei is alone...with him?" Before the burning ghouls could reach him, a nail was firmly planted in each of their skulls. Their bodies dropping instantly in front of his rooted form.

"Takashi-san! Get back!" Kouta fired the last bit of his nails at any monster who approached.

Unfortunately, Takashi was not listening.

"Takashi-san you have to move!"

Still no response.

Kouta growled out of frustration. "Run dammit!"

When he had yet to move, Saeko decided to take matters into her own hands. With speeds that were still impressive, she raced behind the frozen Takashi and delivered a powerful chop to the back of his next, momentarily knocking him unconscious. She then allowed his body to fall into her arms before retreating back to a safer location. Letting Kouta take care of any stragglers that chose to follow.

"Marikawa-san, I trust you have something to sooth mild aches in that bag of yours? I believe Toshimi-san and Komuro-san will be needing it." Saeko said, dropping Takashi before the blond. "Also, I suggest we re-group back onto the bus."

Shizuka would have made to protest, but Saeko was already one step ahead of her.

"I understand your fear of Shido-san, and it is warranted, but I promise you that while I am around he won't lay a single finger on your person. You have my word." The look in those pale blue eyes spoke of a firm conviction.

With a slow nod, Shizuka agreed. "Okay...I'm trusting you."

Saeko gave a grateful nod. "I promise, your safety is my number one concern."

* * *

"I...I can't believe this. We're separated, and of all people I'm stuck with_ you_." No, not stuck with him. She could leave any time she wanted! And she would!

"The feeling is mutual." Naruto responded dryly, all the while rolling his shoulders lightly until a pop echoed. Really the only upside to this was that Niki would remain safe with such a large group, the only problem was for how long? Those people were rather incompetent. "In any case I'd like to get back to them as soon as possible. I'm not very familiar with this area, are you?"

Rei huffed, turning her face from him as she began a placed walk away from the caved tunnel. The brunette briefly glanced back at the still flickering fires for a moment and felt a thin frown blossom over her features. Their only way back was cut off now. Even Naruto wasn't immune to the hot flames dancing wildly behind the duo.

"Don't act so casual. I can find my own way back and I most certainly don't need your help to do it!" The fiery girl stated abruptly. Not even bothering to acknowledge his question as she ran toward the stairs leading to another main road. "I don't need your help and I most certainly do not wa—"

Her sentence was cut off as a nearby body suddenly sprang to life. Letting out a sickly hiss as it all but pounced on the unsuspecting girl. Before it could even reach her a knife pierced through not only flesh, but the sturdy black helmet it wore. The body dropped at Rei's feet, the visor turning red from the blood pooling out of the wound.

"I call them baiters..." Naruto said as he walked toward the now twice dead creature. "They act like regular dead bodies and wait for anything to come close before attacking." Rei watched through wide eyes as he leaned down and removed the knife from the creatures head, a thin trail of blood following the weapons removal. "Still think you can make it on your own?"

The brunette was honestly speechless. Right here, in this very spot she was currently rooted to...

...**she would have died.**

"I'll take that as a no." For a moment, Naruto observed her. Taking in every detail, from her matted and wet hair to every cut and bruise over the bits of exposed flesh. Then he sighed. "Look, I don't care much for what you think of me, or for what anyone thinks of me really. I do however have something to do. Someone to...keep alive, I suppose. And the more time we waste standing around the less keeping-alive I can do. So for the sake of your friends and my charge, let's hurry up and keep moving. This guy." He pointed to the dead motorcyclist. "Is still fresh, so whatever he crashed on has to be nearby. Let's find it and get out of here."

Maybe it was the fact that this was the most she'd ever heard Naruto speak in one go, or more likely, the fact that he had just saved her life. For whatever reason Rei nodded quietly and followed behind him, idly noting that even as they ascended the steps her own footsteps was all she could hear.

"_There's a boy in your school Rei-chan. He works at my restaurant."_

Her grandfathers words echoed in the back of her mind.

_"He's cold, and looks like he's always in a crappy mood."_

It was starting to make sense now. Why he was invited to their dinner.

_"If you see him, you don't have to be friends but...please...just be kind to him. Lord knows he needs it."_

"Here it is." Naruto spoke, pointing to the slightly banged up speed bike laying over the soft grass. "Now there's only one pressing issue."

Rei turned to him. Somehow, the blond actually looked a bit embarrassed.

"What?"

"I...don't know how to drive." He mumbled without looking her way.

Rei could not fight the grin that slowly spread on her face. In spite of the blood that coated his entire form and the fact that this was the same guy who took down dozens upon dozens of Them without breaking a sweat, she couldn't help but snort in amusement. Leaning over and picking up the bike, she swung her legs over the seat and extended her weapon out for him to hold while she drove.

"Hop on, whiskers."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch but complied nonetheless. Really, wasn't she calling him a killer just a little while ago? Tch, troublesome women.


	9. Embers II

Naruto blinked dispassionately as he watched Rei fiddle with the phone in her hands while simultaneously going fifty miles per hour over the beach side highway, weaving past wrecked cars and motionless bodies with surprising grace. Nevertheless, the limited light provided by the cracked headlights of the bike the two were currently using was bad enough, add the wet road coupled with the fact that it was still dark out and the chances of them crashing remained unfavorably high.

Her inability to properly focus didn't necessarily help either.

"Didn't you ever learn not text and drive? It could lead to a serious accident you know. Just some healthy _life saving_ advice." The blond grumbled while tightening his hold around the brunettes hips and pushing his torso against her back. He could survive the crash no doubt, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

As a direct result of not having Kurama or the fox's chakra inside of him anymore, his once impressive healing factor took a rather unfortunate and crippling blow. Avoiding any potentially painful events was a bit of a priority now.

Rei couldn't hep but blush at the contact, ducking her face away from his field of sight in an effort to conceal it. She then quickly channeled the embarrassment she felt as a result of their close proximity into rage. "Oh shut it!" She snapped, apparently already frustrated enough as it was. "I'm trying to get a hold of Takashi but he's not picking up! We can't just keep driving around blindly smart ass, we need to agree on a place to meet up at as soon as possible or else we're sitting ducks."

Naruto merely frowned at the insult, but didn't bother responding. No use in riling her up any further anyways. Not that his silence really helped much though. Seconds later and the girl let out another long frustrated groan, the blond couldn't help but ask what the problem was this time, to which Rei gestured with her eyes toward the fuel tank display. He suppressed a groan of his own when he saw was that it looked _uncomfortably_ close to being completely empty. They'd been driving with the gas light on for the past fifteen minutes now so it wasn't too surprising, but it was still irritating nonetheless.

"What the hell do we do? Turn back?" Rei almost banged her head on the display. Could this really get any worse?

"We passed a gas station a little while ago. If we turn around now we might make it." Naruto suggested, remembering the almost oblivious blank face of the gas station worker as they sped by. Seemingly uncaring of the slowly approaching ghouls that most likely by now either chased him out of the gas station or chased him down and made a meal of him.

Rei nodded stiffly, twisting the handle in her left hand back and bracing herself as the bike skidded to a slow stop. "Hold on tight then, we're gonna need to get there fast at this rate." She then revved the bike once, and with impressive control and technique the two took off, a thin trail of smoke fading away into the wind behind them.

"Where did you learn to drive like this?" Naruto curiously asked over the howling winds, she didn't seem the type to know how do all of these impressive maneuvers. Yet it would seem his earlier characterization of the girl as being all mouth and no skill had been proven genuinely wrong.

The brunette smirked, picking up on the subtle bit of awe in his words. "My grandfather taught me two years ago. He thought it'd be good for me to know how to escape in any commonly found vehicle encase I was ever kidnapped on account of that being my first year at Fujimi, among other things he taught me." She explained, seeing no harm in telling him as the blond was already an acquaintance of Hayate himself _and_ was acting uncharacteristically civil.

"Hayate, eh?" He repeated. "Never would have thought he would've been your old man's old man, why the different last names?"

At that Rei flinched. "Dad and him...they didn't really get along very well back then... It's sort of complicated." She let the sentence drop, visibly uncomfortable.

Naruto nodded respectfully, opting to comply with her wishes of letting the subject drop, partially because he didn't particularly care much for it. Besides, he of all people could understand wanting to keep certain things to oneself, and while the old man whom ran that smelly restaurant could be an annoying perverted coot a good portion of the time, he was still the sole reason as to why Naruto's existence so far had at least been a semi-peaceful one. The least he could do was respect boundaries.

A rather uncomfortable silence fell between them after that.

"...You know, grandad talked about you a fair bit. Although I didn't really figure out it was you until a little while ago." Rei hesitantly said after the moment had passed, keeping her eyes firmly fixated on the dark road before her even as she spoke. "He described you as a cold-blooded asshole who looked like he had major daddy issues to work out. I have to agree with him, he was always a good judge of character." Naruto snorted, but before he could speak up, Rei pressed on. "He also said that..." She nervously paused, as if contemplating whether or not she should continue. "...that you were a lonely guy, and that I should try to look past that and be kind to you."

The blond behind her remained silent, letting her finish.

"You know...I think that's bullshit. I'm not going to be nice to you just because he said you were lonely. You are a frosty jerk! No way around that one. And I can see it in everything you do, plain as day, you want to be alone. I'm not going to pity you or treat you like you're special just because you've seemingly had it rough. We all go through shit, you're no different."

Naruto blinked slowly. Then, a wry smile slowly formed over his once tanned features. "You're words are wholly insensitive." He began softly. "Tell me Miyamoto-san, if a man is beaten black and blue, his wife raped and killed, and his children sold into slavery. Would you still compare that mans pain to that of another person who simply just didn't get their way? Is it still all the same shit, as you so well put it?

No...I don't think so. Everything in this world is unbalanced and unfair. Even suffering is not exempt from that sole truth. We do not all shoulder the same burdens, and we do not all feel the same pain."

Rei's breath hitched as his words gently drifted into her ear. His lips a mere inches away from her pierced lobe, warm breath tickling her and sending a rush of goosebumps down her naked nape.

"Still, I will commend you. At least you can understand that much. Pity is never welcomed by anyone who has known true pain. It's an insult in fact. As for that senile old man and his words you can safely ignore them as you originally planned to. They're all empty and rather_ annoying_ lies anyways."

Rei discreetly pursed her lips. Empty lies, huh? That sounded just a little forced, like he was trying more to convince himself than her. Rei seriously doubted anything her grandfather said with such a somber expression could have been anything but the truth. However, just as he respected her so would she respect him in turn. Were she to be honest with herself, the brunette couldn't have been more revealed to see their designated location off in the distance a short while away.

"There it is!" She exclaimed a bit more ambiguously than she probably should have. If Naruto noticed he certainly didn't comment on it.

Indeed, the now abandoned gas station was a mere seconds away. The blond could see the broken glass doors and trashed interior from his spot on the bike without having to strain his sight rather easily, idly noticing that the earlier attendant was definitely gone.

Rei brought the motorbike to a slow halt by one of the pumps and then quickly shut the engine and jumped off the seat. Kicking the stand out and releasing her hold on the banged up bike while Naruto hopped off himself. "Do you have any money on you? Or are we going to have to self service the pump?" She asked.

The blond checked his pockets, and when he found nothing, shook his head.

This time, it was Rei's turn to suppress a groan. "Than mean's one of us is going to have to go inside and make a purchase." At his blank stare, she sighed. "It's obvious I'm going to be the one that has to do it since not only do I know how to work the register, but I actually have cash on me."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at the veiled insult. It wasn't his fault he'd been living in poverty. As he watched her walk away, her long silky hair bouncing behind her with every step, the blond inwardly mused on just how badly all of this was probably affecting her. She could try and hide it behind all the bravado she wanted, but to him, it was easy to see she was distraught. Rei's uniform, once flawless and clean, was now stained with mud and blood. Most of it not her own. And with every step that carried the brunette away from him, Naruto could see the nervous energy that had long been building up underneath. She was still afraid.

_But of what, I wonder?_

Maybe she was afraid of him? Did she think he would molest her? Kill her for the laughs? Or was she perhaps more scared of just dying in general?

To be honest, she reminded him a bit of himself during his younger days. This girl was loud, obnoxiously so in fact. Her heart was quite literally etched onto her sleeve wherever she went. What she felt she would speak without thinking of the consequences. An admirably simple feature, but a reckless and equally dangerous one as well. Even so, that heart was currently being hidden around him. She didn't trust him one bit.

Not that it bothered him in the slightest. Once this was all said and done with he would leave her and everyone else, Niki included, behind.

A voice whispered from within his psyche, _Nowisyourchanceleavenow! _But he effectively ignored it. Any further musings were cut off by the cold steel suddenly pressed to his neck and the sounds of Rei's cries from within the gas station. Naruto frowned as a mad cackle echoed from behind him.

And yet again, he'd become lost in his own world.

* * *

Saeko narrowed her eyes at the party of six following behind them. _It would seem Shido doesn't feel as comfortable as he first tried to convey, as he's more than willing to follow us around in the hopes that we will provided some form of_ _protection. _The heiress inwardly shook her head. _Trash. Weak cowardly trash. _She mused disappointingly, her sky blue eyes trailing around her. _What's even worse is these fools are allowing themselves to relax under his eye. All but Hirano, it would seem he's had prior dealings with the worm and is somewhat aware of the mans true self._

The group had long abandoned the bus after they'd come up onto a main, and rather heavily populated road within the market district. It was almost too surprising to see other_ living_ people for a brief moment. They were everywhere, people screaming from the open windows of their cars, angry and trapped within a massive traffic jam. Families ushered each other along in a desperate vial for safety. Everyone wanted the same thing.

Sirens and flashing lights were just as common as the police men and firemen whom were trying desperately to keep the peace. Their bright, colorful lights illuminating what would've been a mostly dark road. Saeko recalled seeing a group of thugs dragging a screaming, crying woman away into the alleys with grins over their disgustingly pleased faces.

No one bothered to help her.

For a moment, she let herself revel in the idiocy these people were. The sirens were bad enough, but all of the yelling and commotion would surely work to attract the monsters from miles away. They were dwelling over their own freshly dug graves here. How very foolish indeed.

Let the weak dwindle away then, it made little difference to her. If their cowardly minds couldn't figure it out then they didn't deserve the right to draw precious breath.

"B-Busujima-senpai?"

Saeko was broken out of her musing by Saya, whom for the life of her wished that that didn't come out as pathetically meek as it actually did. "Hmm? How may I help you, Takagi-san?" She responded gently, offering a polite smile to the slightly shorter girl.

Saya fought down a blush. Inherently awed at how even she felt nervous around the Busujima heiress. Saeko was just seemingly _too_ perfect for even her to be able to so casually speak too. She remembered her own father, a man who never even uttered the phrase 'good job' more than twice a year, had sung praises of the violet haired girl for weeks after witnessing the at the time fifteen year old practically demolish _all_ of the competition at a famous tournament that spanned the entire nation. If memory served her correct, her father said that the longest match Saeko fought in lasted only a short twenty seconds.

The girl coughed into her hand and gathered what little composure she could. "Don't you think we should do something about him?" She whispered while gesturing to the seemingly oblivious Shido who was busy chatting up the redheaded Yuki. "Everyone else seems to trust him, but I know you, the fat ass, and I can tell he's playing at something."

Saeko nodded slowly, her smile flipping into a thin frown. So it would seem the resident prodigy had noticed as well, that was good. She would settle for no less from someone with her reputation. Personally, she herself had no quarrel with Shido. After all, with her rather messy hobbies who was she to judge? Compared to her accomplishments however, that filthy worms pathetic dreams of lust and absolute rule were naught but a joke. No, they were even less than that.

A man who hunted not for the hunt, but for glory in it, was no more than a waste of space. Swine who happily rolled in a pile of his own filth. A threat he wasn't. A nuisance he was.

Saeko would rather end her own life then allow herself to become a pawn in his little game. "I agree with you, Takagi-san. But I can't help but wonder what exactly it is that he's up too?"

Saya nodded, wishing she knew the answer to that question herself.

From his spot in the back of the mostly silent group, Shido gave a discreet smirk as he noticed the two heiress glancing his way as they whispered to one another. It was easy to see those two were more than likely aware he had an underlining goal. His piercing, narrowed orbs drifted away from them and back to the bright, almost golden pair of eye's that belonged to his best asset, Yuki Miku.

The girl was a fantastic informant. Most men, even fully grown adults fell under her alluring spell pretty easily. All she needed to do was show a bit of skin and huskily whisper the right words and they became putty for her to mold, wrapped around the girls slender fingertips. As long as he gave her a little incentive and used his power to allow her to skip class and do as she pleased without consequence, than she would extract whatever information he wanted from whomever he chose.

Even women were not immune to her almost irresistible charms. A powerful asset indeed.

"So tell me, Yuki-chan." He began, an impish grin on his features. "You say that Uzumaki-san is the_ least_ wanted member of your little motley crew? To the point that a few have already out right stated they dislike, even _hate_ him?" He hummed aloud, the grin growing wider and wider. "That's quite peculiar. I'll never understand people, so illogical. If what you say is true, then you would have all most likely been dead by now without his rather unique assistance."

Yuki shrugged, outwardly looking rather indifferent to it all. "The people with the biggest grudges against him are the suicidal girl and the Miyamoto chick you seem to despise so much." Her eyes twinkled with a not so hidden amusement. Intentionally withholding the fact the she herself had a bone to pick with the absent blond. "If you really want to make it out this alive and accomplish whatever other messed up goals you have, you'd practically be winning the damn lottery if you manage to get Uzumaki on your side. I don't know how you'll pull that one off though. He isn't much of a team player."

Shido let out a low chuckle, one that managed to even disturb Yuki with how ominous it sounded. "Yes, you're right about that one, Yuki-chan. He's a prize in itself no doubt. Which is why I can assure you that there is no need to worry. I've already crafted a multitude of plans in which to tackle the situation..." His thin, narrow eyes bore into Yuki's own skeptical pair. "Plans that involve your particular set of skills, among other things."

If he was to build a kingdom, then the necessity for knights was obvious. People who were ready and more than willing to give their lives for him and his cause. And those knights would need a strong, able, and _controllable_ commander. Shido's grin gave way to a thinly stretched smile. One he concealed well by tilting his neck up to glance at the starless night sky, inwardly laughing gleefully.

_Fi__nd the anchor. _Those very same narrowed eyes discreetly settled on the deathly quiet girl walking beside a rather animated Kouta whom appeared to be trying, and failing miserably he noted, to cheer her up. _Take it, and then steer the ship wherever you please, breaking holes over the deck as you go_. _Isn't that how we've always done things, father?_"

Soon, things would come together in a magnificently orchestrated manner and his little slice of heaven on earth would be made into a reality.

* * *

"Don't move a muscle pretty boy." Naruto could unfortunately smell his attackers putrid breath, invoking a tiny frown from the usually stoic teen. "You try pulling any funny shit and I'll cut you real nice! Don't think I'm bluffing either kid! I killed my entire family not even a day ago, cut them up real good too! My ma! Pa! Little sister! Everyone one of them got to feel my long fucking blade cut them real nice and slow like!" His attacker seemed to shudder in pleasure behind him. "Oh just thinking about it turns me on! Say pal, we saw a real pretty looking bitch go in there a couple of minutes ago, she yours?! Mind if we borrow her?!"

Naruto could almost see the lecherous grin developing over the deprived man's face as he leered at him.

"Thing is, I sorta got a problem only she can help with, if you know what I mean?" He cackled madly while _accidentally_ bringing the knife closer to Naruto's nape, close enough that the blade managed to cut his skin and draw blood. "Oops! Sorry friend!" He continued to laugh maniacally.

"Oh man! I hope those bastards don't fuck her without me! I hate getting sloppy seco—"

"—**You should never let your guard down.**"

His attacker briefly registered the fact that he felt weirdly... empty? "The hell are you talking about?!" The man barked out angrily despite the sudden dizzy spell that overcame him. "You want...me...t_o c..ut you...more...?_" With every word spoken, the man realized, albeit too late, exactly why it was that he felt so empty.

Shakily glancing down he took note with a horrified expression of the fist sized hole that had been cleanly blown through the entirety of his stomach. Chunks of red and pink slipping out in a slow but steady stream, smacking onto the ground forming a tiny pool of his own blood and innards underneath him that reflected the horrified expression that overtook his unkempt features. The thug briefly registered himself dropping onto his knees, the impact splashing blood about his eccentric clothes, before he could no longer even see. His upper body fell with a dull thump shortly after.

Naruto frowned as he wiped the blood coating his left hand over his already dirty pant leg while outright _stalking _toward the not so abandoned gas stations direction. That would be the last time he let this happen...

* * *

"Damn boss! We sure caught us a looker!"

Rei trembled in fear as the much bigger man behind her held onto her struggling form tightly, leering over trapped girl and licking her exposed earlobe. A shudder running through her back as his rough hands slipped themselves underneath her tattered shirt and **roughly **cupped her breast. Eliciting a cry of terror from the now heavily squirming girl.

"Oooh, yeah! You squeal girly, it'll make this all the more fun!" The giant of a man grinned feverishly while fondling her. Uncaring of the tears that threatened to spill from her wide and shaken eyes. "That look! Yes! _YES_! That look is perfect, stay like this and we'll treat you good forever! We'll bring you food, and talk to you, and fuck you every night! You'll be our personal little whore! How's that sound, neh, sis?!"

Rei couldn't fight back the tears.

"Quit struggling you little bitch! You're just gonna make it worse on yourself!" Another man who was attempting to rip off her skirt snarled. "Ueshima!" The same one barked toward another thinly built man standing off to the side. "Help me out here!"

"Right boss!"

The thin man approached Rei with a wide smirk, and then struck her stomach with enough force to make the brunette dry heave. "Ehhh?! You just fucking spit on me!? You little bitch!" Rei didn't even manage to catch her breath before another fist was buried into her bruised and aching gut. "You! ***punch*** got a lot of! ***punch*** nerve! ***punch*** stupid bitch!"

"Oi! Ueshima, that's enough! You're gonna put her to sleep at this rate!" The brute holding the now limp Rei angrily voiced. Although the grin that threatened to split his face spoke of just how much he really cared. "We got some fun things to do before that happens you know!"

Rei could barley even register the dull throb emitting from her naval anymore. All she could hear was the mocking laughter of the three men, and all she could feel was anger at her own helplessness.

"You think Shibasaki killed that blond guy yet?" Ueshima smirked. "I bet he's already carved him to bits. That knife freak can't seem to ever contr—" Whatever came next was promptly interrupted by the kitchen knife that suddenly lodged itself through his skull.

None of the two remaining scum dared make a move for in that moment. Watching through wide eyes as Ueshima slowly reached up and squeezed the hilt of the knife currently piercing through his skull. "...What the...hell...?" Blood spewed out of the wound and the despicable man dropped lifelessly onto the ground seconds later.

The apparent leader of the four didn't even find the time to react before his entire perspective was quite literally flipped around. He suddenly found himself face to face with the icy blue eyes of his killer before everything went black.

"Pitiful...attacking from behind?" The blond mumbled to himself. Watching the body drop to the ground. "How cowardly can you get? Although, I suppose I'm not one to talk."

The final of the four bounced his attention back and forth between his two dead accomplices and their apparent killer. One with a knife embedded through his head and the other with his neck twisted into a_ sickening_ angle, a trail of drool and blood seeping from parted lips. The expressionless blond somehow glared deeply into the obviously fearful eyes of the giant man, despite the fact that his pale features remained unchanged.

"Let her go and I promise your death won't be painful. Drag this out longer than it should and I'll rip your head off of your filthy body. The choice is yours, slime." His words couldn't have been above a whisper, but carried enough weight that the shocked thug would've confused them for thunder itself clapping loudly next to his ears.

The man took an involuntary step back and fought down a shudder. Attempting to steel his will in the face of those frozen orbs that seemed to almost glow in the darkness of the night was harder then he would've liked to admit.

Rei watched this all happen through half lidded and misty eyes.

Naruto's gaze fell on her a moment later and he tilted his neck, blinking impassively, his gaze lingering on her disheveled state with an unreadable blank stare before he spoke up. For some reason his next words managed to strike a cord within her. "And here I was thinking you were actually worthy of some respect..." She **hated** the way his low tenor never changed from that flat, dry tone. "Can you not fight back? Did you truly let your fear overcome you? That is...disappointing. You had me thinking you were a bit stronger than this."

Miyamoto Rei felt a rage she'd never felt before in her entire life at his words. She ducked her head and angrily bit her lip, grinding her teeth in utter contempt. What the hell did he know?! There were four of them...and they had weapons, and they were gonna..._they were gonna_... She choked back a sob. Finding herself unable to gather the strength to even retort.

"If you're angry at me, then prove me wrong, Miyamoto Rei." He continued softly, almost gently. "If you're angry...**then fight back**."

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. Fight back?! Her anger spiked to new levels!

"Oi! You fucking bastard! You think you can just ignore me after what you just did to my friends?!" The brute tightened his hold on Rei, but it elicited no response from her. Not even a single whimper. "I'm gonna crush you! Break your arms! Your legs! Then I'm gonna make you watch while I violate every fucking hole this bitch has—" He was sharply cut off from his rant when the very same girl he held captive suddenly reared the back of her skull onto his chin.

Naruto passively noted that her usually ruby red eyes were now a distinctly darker crimson, a desperation all but burning within those widened pools of vermilion that managed to surprise even him.

Rei didn't let up there. She screeched in absolute rage and then clamped down **hard** on her attackers exposed forearm. Her teeth tearing through soft flesh, red staining what were once pearly whites as she clenched her jaw tightly and all but ripped a chunk of the mans skin off. _There's no way! _She practically screamed in her thoughts.

No way she'd let him talk down to her like that! No way she was going to ever feel this helpless again! And definitely no way any of these bastards would be having their way with her!

She snarled like a tigress, while effectively ignoring the bitter taste of metal running over her tongue and the loud screams of pain coming emitting from her captor. A sharp pain erupted in the back of her head, and she idly realized she'd been struck by the angered brute, but she ignored that too. It didn't matter.

He had let go.

What happened next was a blur.

The second she hit the ground, a disgusting tearing noise echoed from behind her. Her attackers howls of pain instantly ceased shortly after, and for a moment she wondered just how the impassive blond had killed the bastard. When a headless body flopped down next her, the stump of a neck squirting blood in a similar manor to when someone struck an artery—she instantly knew. Rei didn't know what possessed her to turn her head to look back at him, but she immediately regretted the decision.

Naruto was absentmindedly observing the decapitated head, still leaking fresh blood from its fleshy, torn neck with a disturbing lack of apathy. Emotionless eyes scanned the mans frozen expression before the blond shrugged and then unceremoniously tossed the head behind him. It landed across from her and rolled to a stop.

Rei instantly paled and looked around to the other corpses surrounding them for a split second. Suddenly, as if all at once, it hit her. Losing what little of her composure remained she promptly leaned over and shamefully emptied the contents of her stomach.

Naruto's silent steps were lost to her as she choked back another gag. The blond took a knee before her downed form and wordlessly drank her appearance.

"Can you stand?" He inquired after a brief silence.

Rei didn't respond.

Resisting the urge to sigh, he reached over to the dark blue shirt the now headless body wore and tore a clean patch of fabric from it. Rei found herself unable speak, entirely at a loss for words when Naruto almost hesitantly brought the torn cloth up to her chin and began to wipe the trail of spit and vomit that stained it off. He did this all while wearing that same blank facade, never once making eye contact with her.

For a moment neither of them spoke.

"...Why?" The still shaken girl began, almost breathless. "Why did you kill them?"

Naruto's lips formed into a thin line, his hands stopping what they were doing for a brief moment as he decided on how to answer her. "Because they were going to rape you." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Death is quick and easy, and I've found that there are a multitude of fates worse than falling asleep forever. Yours was one of many." The shaggy haired teen finished cleaning her face, flicking the now dirty makeshift rag away and then stood to his full and imposing height. "Contrary to what you probably believe, I'm not heartless enough to let anyone suffer a fate worse than death."

Rei blinked up at the extended hand hovering a few inches away from her. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she reached out and took it. Idly noting how his palms were rough and callused, but at the same time radiated a rather peculiar warmth.

"You could have knocked them unconscious or done something else...something that wasn't _this_..." She weakly gestured to the mangled bodies surrounding them as he helped her too stand.

Naruto shook his head.

"And then what? They would've woken up sooner or later and either chased us down or found someone else to torture. Would you have let the same thing actually _happen_ to someone else? If so, for what purpose? To uphold some kind of moral code? To separate right from wrong?"

Rei tried desperately to fight it. Killing was wrong, no matter what the purpose. Who was he, her, anybody, to take the life of another? They weren't gods.

So then why?

Why couldn't she find it in her to truly care?

"Like I told you before. Everything is meant to be unfair. Life and death. Right and wrong...they're meaningless concepts." He walked over to corpse that still held his knife and bent down. Rei couldn't help but wince when he swiftly pulled the bloody weapon free, a sticky trail of blood dangling between it and the jagged wound. "There is no moral code, not really. In the end there is only survival and what you're willing to do to secure it."

For the second time that day, Miyamoto Rei couldn't help but stop and wonder as she dimly watched the blond wipe the blood from his weapon off with practiced ease.

Just who exactly was, Uzumaki Naruto?

* * *

_He was exhausted, plain and simple. The multitude of wounds and burns across his body were healing much slower than he would've liked, and the fourteen year old couldn't help but wince with every haggard breath drawn. __His ribs were broken and the entirety of his left hand was burnt to a crisp thanks to the cursed black flames of Amaterasu. To put it bluntly, he was defeated in everything but spirit._

_Despite the charred, flaky pieces of flesh falling off with even the slightest passing winds and the sharp, burning torrent of pain that would leave him struggling to stand he could not stop, would not stop! They'd come too far. He'd come too far to lose now!_

_. . . _

_So then why was it his legs wouldn't obey his command? __Why couldn't he, no matter how desperately he tried, manage to move even a single muscle?_

_"Look at you...attempting to stand defiantly against me as if you were my equal. Even when half of your army has already been annihilated before your very eyes. Like a beaten and battered dog who refuses to accept the truth." The Uchiha sneered, openly mocking him with every word he so hatefully uttered. "Stand down, boy. Let eternal rest come to you and everyone around you. Is this not the better choice? You of all people should understand the wicked and deprived system that is the Shinobi world. Such a pathetic, parasitic, lecherous foundation should have its very pillars ripped from underneath it and be allowed to crumble atop itself."_

_Naruto felt his anger spike at the madman's words. Yet he could do nothing but listen._

_"Your comrades lay in distant fields, dead. Being picked at by vultures. Your despicable village has long burned and its people burned with it. What reason do you have to fight against it now? Sleep child, and dream of a world free of all pain and suffering. You will awake to your family and friends there, and your hands will be cleansed of all the blood and failure that coats them. Does that not sound ideal to you?"_

_His teeth grit, one good hand clenching tightly until his nails broke the skin and blood trickled out. Madara, the bastard... He was mocking him!_

_Dammit._

_D__ammitdammitdammit!_

_Why couldn't he fucking move?! Despite the hatred burning away at his very core. The kneeling blond couldn't find it in him to even stand up, let alone retort._

**_Did he really lose?_**

_Was this all some sick, fucked up joke?! Despite how hard he fought, they all fought, in the end he still lost! Did all of the sacrifices made by everyone mean nothing?! He was so close! So damn close! __Was he really still so weak?_

_"Do you hate me child? Do you wish to kill me?" The flickering form of the blue monstrosity leering down at him from above was intimidating to say the least, but no more than those impassive rippled eyes that beheld his battered form. _

_Yes. He hated this man._

_Yes. He wanted nothing more than to kill this man. _

_"You came here with the intention to end it all did you not? Yet here you are...**kneeling** before me. Your people slaughtered and your arm all but useless now. You are crippled and defeated, and yet I'm sure those fools will still look to you for hope." Madara paused for a moment, another ugly sneer twisting his features. __"H__ow pathetic."_

_The perfect Susanoo vanished but the piercing rippled gaze of the Rinnegan didn't let up for a single second. With every slow step the monster took toward him, Naruto found himself flinching. __Was he going to die here? _

_Madara glared down at him from above, like an almighty god staring down an insect that dared get in his way. His lips curled into a frown as he spoke. "I will not take you now. No... You will live boy, and they will find you here. Broken, defeated, shaking at the very mention of my name." He felt so small. "Fortify your defenses, scramble like the filthy rodents you are and attempt to postpone your fate. However, know that fate **is** inevitable." The ancient legend took a knee and roughly cupped the blond's bruised chin so that he'd be unable to look away. "If you will not submit to my will then run, but know there will be no place left for you to turn. I will find your friends, your comrades, and anyone who flies under your decayed flag...and I will kill them all. Then, and only then, will I come after you child." _

_Naruto would never forget those eyes for as long as he lived. They would haunt him for as long as a he breathed.  
_

_"Until next we meet, Uzumaki Naruto." With that, Madara seemingly just disappeared. Leaving behind a lone, broken boy alone in a destroyed battlefield littered with the dead bodies of his allies._

_Naruto let his forehead meet the hard ground, his eyes wide, body unresponsive. And with one final breath, he **screamed**. He screamed for the lives he'd led and lost, for all the people he let down, and because he gave his very best. _

_And his best wasn't nearly good enough._


	10. Embers III

Naruto watched as the battered girl limped her way to safety, wincing slightly whenever the makeshift crutch she was using rubbed the wrong area of her more than likely bruised stomach. Those three had done quite the number on the normally fiery Rei's outward demeanor. Her eyes didn't shine like they usually did and her razor sharp tongue wasn't nearly as witty. The brunette was just quiet now. Rei hadn't spoken a single word. Choosing instead to silently follow his command and listen to whatever he said without protest.

The two had been walking for a while. The original plan was to hurry it up and find the others as soon as possible, Rei for her friends and himself for Niki. At least that _was_ the plan until recent events occurred. He noted within the silence that fell between the two that if they were to continue at this pace, however slow it was, she would more than likely drop from physical and mental exhaustion soon.

A light frown tugged down at his lips. He really shouldn't care whether or not she could make it. He should make her press on regardless, despite her apparent injuries. When she eventually did pass out he'd just carry her without a word of protest. Every second wasted drew that pathetic woman to a rather gruesome end after all. As much as he hated to admit it, if there was anything left of him...it would most likely disappear if he failed Misuzu.

Then again, he shouldn't care for a stupid request, should he?

Withholding the sigh. Naruto resisted the urge to shake his head while internally wondering just when it was that he grew so soft. Let it never be said he didn't appreciate that annoying old man. Naruto could hear him now. Yapping away at how he let his granddaughter die. He would have almost barked out a loud laugh at where these same recent events had taken him. With the way he was thinking, one could have almost assumed he was just _looking_ for people to begrudgingly protect.

And yet...against his better judgment, he acted.

With a flick of his wrist, the same knife he used to kill one of the men who attacked Rei disappeared from his hand. Almost cutting through air itself as it raced toward its intended location. In the blink of an eye, a corpse that was uncomfortably close to the injured girl let out a final low groan before becoming silent.

Rei froze mid step. Intentionally ducking her head when he passed her, moving much like a ghost would. She bit her lip for a moment as if unsure of what to do next, watching as the blond reached down and removed his weapon. This was the third time now. Really, at this point she should've at least thanked him.

"...How do you know They're still alive?" And yet, she didn't. Rei didn't even dare make eye contact with those frozen orbs of ice. For some reason the darkness of the night made the pale blond seem even more intimidating. It was like a blanket. Wrapping around him, welcoming him. As if he belonged there.

Naruto silently considered her question while wiping the blood onto his pants leg before responding. "They twitch right before attacking." He mumbled lowly.

Rei would have asked just how it was that he could notice such a subtle twitch in the middle of the night and react so accordingly had she not felt it would only serve to irritate the blond. An image of that pathetically_ tiny_ smile popped into her mind for whatever reason.

"We should find a place to rest for a bit. We're walking around in circles anyways." His blue eyes cut a clear path her way, resulting Rei having to fight down a light shudder. There wasn't a hint of emotion in his words. How was it that he could talk like that? "There should be plenty of abandoned places now. Most of the activity is coming from the bridges so we should be safe. That way we can wait in relative safety, rather than just hope we are nearby when your friend calls while exposing ourselves."

The residential district was all but abandoned. Finding an ideal spot to camp out at wouldn't be particularly difficult. Although there was no doubt, if some of the smarter one's decided to barricade themselves and their families they wouldn't be so stupid as to leave any lights on. That would probably be the only issue he'd face in finding a desirable location to rest.

Naruto remained silent, his eyes trailing about the starless night for a brief moment until they landed on Rei.

She could feel his eyes on her, that piercing gaze was unmistakable after all. It was as if he was staring at nothing yet everything all at once. Like he was more looking _through_ her than actually at her.

"...I have another request." Naruto spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Wh-What...?" Rei cursed her stutter for a moment, while considering just what it was he would ask of her next. His first request after leaving the wrecked and bloody gas station was for her to walk ahead of him at all times and to listen to everything he said. His tone didn't really leave much room for arguing.

"Let me carry you."

Rei blinked, his words bouncing around in her head. "...W-What?.." Was her almost whisper of a response.

"Let me carry you." Naruto repeated, expression even. "You can barley walk as it is. You can ride on my back. I can carry you in my arms. I can hold you by your shirt. Whatever makes you feel comfortable." He crossed his arms and waited patiently for her answer.

Rei blinked. Her first instinct would have been to vehemently deny the offer. Then, she'd insult him for even offering in the first place and allude to him thinking she was some sort of damsel in distress. Do not trust Uzumaki Naruto, that was basically what her head told her and it sort of made sense through her eyes.

Now however...

She winced as another sharp pain pulsated from her naval. That lecherous bastard hit hard. _I guess it can't be helped._

"...On your back. Don't get any funny ideas either..." She mumbled.

The blond only rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I won't."

Naruto quickly made his way over to her and took broken broomstick from her hands. He then turned his back her way and gently eased it onto her chest while kneeling slowly. In one fell swoop her arms were rather awkwardly wrapped around his neck while he held a firm lock over her legs, being extra careful to grab hold of her stockings rather than flesh itself. Something Rei was particularly thankful for.

Half a second later and he took off.

She cursed herself after giving a tiny squeak at the sudden jerk. The buildings were suddenly blurring by and she unconsciously tightened her hold over him in order to prevent a fall. Inwardly, Rei marveled at how easily he seemed to run down the dark and narrow streets. Even with the random fires from crashed vehicles, it was still rather difficult to see. Yet Naruto was sprinting and jumping about without missing a single beat while keeping an impressive pace the entire time. He didn't even look particularity winded either.

Rei leaned her chin over and pressed it against his shoulder, allowing her tense body to relax. She could practically hear her muscles screaming thank you repeatedly at the very act. Her ruby orbs flickered over to the expressionless blond. Idly noting that this was probably the closest she'd ever been to him.

Naruto, she realized, was surprisingly warm. Even through their damp clothing she could feel the strangely comforting warmth he all but radiated. What an unusual occurrence it was that Uzumaki Naruto, despite his entirely frosty demeanor, was naturally _warm_.

_He'd be pretty handsome if he didn't always have that sour look on his face. S_he mused offhand, eyeing his features while simultaneously enjoying the light breeze that swept through her long flowing hair. It was nice to be able to rest for a moment...

A stab of guilt suddenly passed through her. Here he was, the same person she'd been ridiculing was now carrying her through a literal hell even after everything she'd said and her distasteful mistreatment of him. Rei was no fool. He was protecting her. Making her walk in front, keeping out for any of those baiters, carrying her and looking for a place to rest. That was all for her own well being.

. . .

Why? Why was he protecting her?

"Are you enjoying the view?"

The sound of his voice suddenly snapped her out of her musings, and a deep crimson quickly settled onto her cheeks once more when she realized she'd been caught staring. "A-Ah...sorry." She managed out while avoiding eye contact.

Naruto snorted. "I hope you're not the type to develop interest in a guy just because he saves your life. That's rather...cliche, in my personal opinion." The blond droned out rather dryly.

This time, it was Rei who snorted. A small scowl marking her features. "Hmph, you wish _whiskers_." The scowl on her face quickly turned into a thin line, and for a moment Rei pondered on whether or not she should speak her mind. "...Why are you helping me like this?" It came out a bit softer than intended but she didn't really care.

Even as he ran, Rei couldn't hear his footsteps. All she could hear was the whistling of the wind as it rushed past her and their ruffling clothes.

"Your grandfather..." He began abruptly. "Do you know what kind of man he is?"

Hayate? What did he have to do with anything? "Yeah...I'd like to say I know him pretty well." A single eyebrow rose at the peculiar question.

Naruto nodded, as if he expected that kind of response. "Understandable. He is your grandfather after all. So tell me then, do you know what your grandfather used to do for a living?"

Rei nodded her head slowly. "Not all of it, but I have a general idea..." She trailed off. Where was he going with this?

A ghost of a smile curled up at his lips. "Then you should already understand. The things we do, often more times than not, we do them in an effort to make up for something else. Although if I had to be honest..." An uncharacteristic chuckle escaped him. It was light and carried no mirth. "I guess I'm just tired of letting people die in vain."

To Rei, his words only served to confuse even further. Although...that look. She understood the look on his face. Naruto's eyes were lulled, and reflected a kind of sadness she'd seen in her fathers eyes many times before. A deep, heart wrenching sorrow.

And yet...

"If you're so tired of letting people die, then how can you do what you did so easily?" She spoke up, leaning her face into his shoulder. "I...I can understand Them, but those guys back there. They were alive...they were people. How could you just..." An image of Naruto absentmindedly tossing the severed head away flashed in front of her eyes. "How could you just kill them like that...?" She bit her lip, this time out of frustration. "I understand...I understand what you're saying. They're horrible people...but...they are people. I just can't agree with that!" She gripped the edges of his shirt tightly. "I can't agree with those ideals..."

Naruto pursed his lips.

"Your grandfather...your mother...your father..." He began slowly. "They have all taken many lives. Whether it was to protect you, or each other, or this city, or even the world. They still had to kill to do it. Do you not agree with them either?" He felt her stiffen at his words. "You do know then, what they've done?"

Rei was glad her face was buried into the back of his shirt. Else the blond might have seen more than she wanted him too.

Of course she knew...

Everyone in her family was know. The Miyamoto line had produced some of the most successful and influential agents of the past two generation. From her grandfather, to her own parents. They were all top tier soldiers who'd seen and done things she probably would never come to terms with. The brunette still remembered the nights her father would come home in full riot armor, his eyes empty and entire demeanor silent. Her mother would only approach him slowly. A look of understanding in her eyes while simultaneously telling her to go to bed.

Of course she listened, but going to bed didn't block out her fathers weeping.

"I'm not telling you this to make you question yourself or anything, but, if you want to save your parents so badly. If you want to make it to them in the first place. If you want to survive. Know that at some point, with the way things are right now, you may have to break that code you hold onto so dearly." Naruto's eyes returned to the darkened road before him. "You'll find that _people_ can be more monstrous than any of these creatures ever could be."

Shido was the first person to come to her mind at his words.

And yet...he still didn't give her a proper response.

"That didn't answer my question." He remained silent once more. "Why are you protecting me?"

Naruto could have answered her in a lot of different ways, but chose the simplest. "It's exactly like I told you. I'm just tired of letting people die in vain." He repeated.

Rei frowned lightly. Why did it sound like he was talking about something else entirely?

"Why are you acting so differently?" She lifted her head up and tried her best to bring up some anger, but failed in actual intent. "I saw you kill people, but I don't feel bad for them. I don't hate you for it. I treated you so terribly and now you're _protecting_ me, even though I've treated you so poorly from the start? I won't hate you for that! But most of all...I can't hate you if you act like this, like some sort of empty husk! It's not even worth insulting you if this is how pathetic you really are."

Her next words were barley above a whisper.

"How is it that you can seem so untouchable when you're really like this?"

A dry chuckle escaped him as he came to a slow halt before a darkened two story apartment, the front doors left open and the living room all but wrecked. This place would suit them just fine. "Yeah...I suppose I am pretty pathetic." Naruto finally spoke, his head inching back a bit so that he could see her. Another wry smile was spread over pale skin and masking his true thoughts from her.

"I already know that much."

A husk. That was a good way to describe him now. A pathetic husk. So weak he couldn't even keep one girl alive. Too blinded by his own regret. Never acting, only drifting along until his time was up. Never able to see what was there, until it was already too late. Yes, that sort of title suited someone like him just fine.

* * *

Saeko crushed the bottle in her hands and absentmindedly tossed it aside, bringing her free hand up to wipe a small trail of water from her chin before smiling. "Has everyone rested up a bit?" She asked, her pale blue eyes trailing over the multitude of faces in the small room.

The group had taken refuge in a nearby apartment, opting to take a moment and rest before proceeding any further. Shizuka had quickly taken this chance to check up on everyone while Hayashi distributed water bottles around from the dufflebag. Needless to say, most everyone appreciated the tiny break.

Saya sighed lightly from her spot next to the violet haired heiress. "Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better. This was much needed. All of that walking was killing my feet thanks to these damn shoes." She mumbled disdainfully while giving a mock glare down toward her slip ons. "If only we'd had more time to change into some comfortable running shoes."

Hirano chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his head. "That's quite the desire, Takagi-san. Wouldn't it be better to wish for all of this to never have happened in the first place?"

The prodigy leveled the shorter teen with a dry glare. "Shut it, fat ass. I didn't ask for your opinion."

Kouta only released a tiny sigh a the insult and easily brushed it off. Like Naruto, when Saya called him 'fat ass' it was more along the same lines of the currently absent blond telling him he needed to lose weight. More of an honest observation than an insult. Although it seemed Saya had yet to cool down from her confrontation with Yuki.

The group was scattered about inside the rather tony living room. Each individual taking up a specific spot where they felt most comfortable. It was almost too easy to see where the loyalties lied. Shido and his entire band were near the front door and all the windows, probably in case the need for a quick escape arose.

Saeko would have smirked at the sheer cowardliness of these people. Too weak to rely upon their own conviction and will, so they cling to that of another like leeches.

The rest of their group was huddled toward the center living room. The Busujima heiress had already caught Yuki glancing her way at least a dozen times now. It would seem the redhead hadn't so easily forgotten what happened back then between them.

Quite a shame. _I do hope she's wise enough to stay away. I'd hate to have to cut her down now_. _I am feeling rather antsy... _

It was true that Miku Yuki was once a target of hers. She'd been drawn to the girl for her strength, resilience, and most importantly—her cunning. The redhead was masterful with her tongue and could practically charm most men silly. _Too bad she proved to be just another weakling in the end._

Sadly after befriending the girl Saeko realized a few things. Namely that Yuki wasn't as resilient as she'd made herself out to be. Truly, it was disappointing to learn that the cunning and deceptive fox was nothing more than a wounded kit. Powerless, injured, and so very fragile. There would have been no purpose in adding such a weakling to her collection of names. Luckily for Yuki, she'd found _him_ instead. A truly worthy prize.

One unburdened by his humanity. Someone just like her. Uzumaki Naruto.

A light smirk lifted her features, one she didn't even bother with concealing.

Next to her, Saya lifted a brow. "You seem surprisingly pleased, Busujima-senpai." She lifted her glasses and frowned. "I can only hope whatever it is that made you smirk like that is beneficial towards our overall survival."

Saeko shook her head gently. Her violet locks swaying behind her as she did so. The smirk on her face faded away until only a coy smile remained. "No, just thinking back on something. Although I am incredibly pleased as to how well we're faring." So far a good majority of them had been keeping up.

"I can't help but agree with you myself, Busujima-san!" The atmosphere visibly thickened as Shido approached, Yuki following behind. Her arms crossed and a light smirk playing at her fair features. "Indeed, all things considered we are doing quite well for ourselves."

Saeko nodded politely in response.

"I must say your leadership skills are flawless. As expected. You've managed to sooth everyone's worries while keeping calm yourself." The man offered a gentle smile and extended his arms, as if he was holding an apple. "Why you didn't rise to the occasion earlier is beyond me. Truly, I can't help but be marveled by you, Busujima Saeko, your reputation does proceed you!"

Behind him, the smile over Yuki's lips faltered ever so slightly.

"I thank you for your praise, Shido-sensei. It is an honor." Her lips pursed. "If I may be so bold? Is there any reason why you've approached us? I believe it has been made quite clear where our loyalties lie." Her words were proper, and cast a tall shadow over the teacher and student duo.

Had he been anyone else, Shido might have faltered. A sly smile threatened to slip his face but the man very cleverly concealed it.

His words weren't untrue, Saeko failed to displease. Shido expected nothing less of _that_ mans daughter. The Busujima clan was one to be feared for a reason after all, even amidst these modern times. His own father, who normally took to his underground business with a horns first approach walked lightly when dealing with the elusive and long lived clan. "Why...I'm shocked! Do you think so little of me? Can our two groups not work together? After all, and I _cannot_ stress this enough, there is safety in numbers. It's beneficial for both parties." He clapped his hands and benevolently smiled at the three. "No one wants to die. I'm sure we can all agree to that. Much less to these monstrosities..."

Kouta, who had remained silent the entire time since Shido entered the conversation could no longer bite his tongue. "You're the one who told us to leave, and then starts following **us **when you can't proceed any further. Why should we work with you? If anything we should tell you to leave!" There was a hint of spite in his words. But it wasn't like it was undeserved. This was Shido after all! The same person who allowed his daily torment and even encouraged it.

As always though, had it been anyone else they might have faltered.

"I don't think that is a fair accusation, Hirano-kun." Kouta's eyes narrowed in evident anger. His shoulders tensed, and for a moment one could have sworn to see a maniacal glint in those muddy pools. "I was almost physically assaulted by one of my own students! I couldn't help but want to be away from such a rowdy bunch. Now though, now I have seen the error of my ways. In a moment of weakness I attacked you and I shamefully admit to this fact."

Shido didn't even look disturbed by the twisted rage warping Kouta's expression. In fact, he looked prepared.

"Knowing all of this, could you as fellow survivors. No! As fellow _humans_, turn us down in our time of need?" The slender man fixed his glasses and gestured to the various others behind him.

All of them looked genuinely afraid, terrified even. The effect of such an action was almost instantaneous. Kouta relaxed his shoulders and seemed to be visibly put off. His previous anger clashing against his now blaring conscience. The teen's breath slowed and he slowly brought his free hand up to his face. Numbly staring through the gap of his fingers at nothing. He...He almost went for it.

Any further and he would have** killed** him.

At the word human. Kouta realized the implications of what his anger was driving him too.

Shido hid his smirk with practiced ease. "As leader..." He began, turning to the students behind him for a moment. "I will be the one to make this sacrifice!" The man then swiftly bowed, his forehead almost touching the floorboards. "Please! I beg of you! Let us stay for a bit longer, until we find safety! I will stoop to no low for such a request to be permitted! Just..." His previous cries slowly lost their volume and intensity until they were naught but a whisper. "Just help them make it through this, it's all I ask!"

The others watched on with varying reactions.

Saeko stared impassively at the bowing man. For a moment she said nothing, then gracefully slid on her heel and walked over to a corner in the small kitchen. Opting to lean on the counter while crossing her arms. "I won't be making this decision I'm afraid. I am by no means our leader nor do I want to be. Such a position is fit more for a man after all." She tilted her neck slightly, a cheery smile on her face. "Kouta-san. You may make take the reigns if you wish. I'm sure no one will defy your word after all the help you have provided." Saeko gestured to the still slightly dazed teen, motioning her wrist for him to begin.

There wasn't a snowball of a chance in hell she wpuld be making any kind decision after that show. It was very much a trap. After such a pathetic display of dramatics she wouldn't really be able to do anything but deny the insect, which in turn would raise suspicion. No...she couldn't do that, not yet. So why not instead test the other boy while simultaneously removing herself of the burden of choice? It was perfect.

"M-Me?" Kouta stuttered out, his eyes bouncing back between Saeko, the still bowing Shido, and his entourage. "I have to...choose?" He looked genuinely confused. Finally, his gaze landed on Shido.

Kouta truly hated the man...but was that any real reason to think about ending his life like he did seconds before? It felt like a punch to the gut, knowing that he almost let himself slip over someone who wasn't even really worth it. What they did, they did to protect themselves right? Harming other humans for no reason wasn't right. It was different from killing Them who actually wanted to bring harm upon them.

Shido and his group waited with bated breaths.

"You...you can stay." Hirano mumbled after a moment of consideration. "Just...don't come near me! Keep your distance and we won't have any problems." His words were a bit icier then he expected, but at the sheer relief that washed over the other students expressions, he knew he made the right call. His hatred of one man wasn't worth staining his hands or risking the lives of other innocent people.

Shido instantly sprang up. A look of genuine, honest remorse reflected in his dark orbs. "Kouta-san! Thank you! You are a good man! A good person!" He flashed the distraught Hirano a smile. "I will oblige with your request. Although I do hope you come to change your mind about me. Yamada-kun knows me as a kind, supportive role model. As does Ishiyama-kun. Have a talk with them about me I'm sure—"

"—Shut up." Kouta uttered under his breath immediately after. "I don't want to hear it. Just stay away from me and we'll be good. Got it?"

Shido reluctantly nodded while letting out a tiny sigh. "...I understand. Very well, once again though. I, no, _we_ thank you."

Kouta didn't feel as good as he probably should have when all of those approving gazes full upon him. Normally, he would have relished in the feeling...but right now he didn't feel the approval was enough. All he could feel was that lingering regret. These people, they didn't know he hesitated in that choice. For a brief moment, however short it was, he was going to kill that man...and it would have felt better than all the praise in the world.

It was only a moment of course.

A moment that Busujima Saeko easily caught onto. Though she hid the amused smirk that arose well. _Oh_, _it looks like the otaku has some potential. Perhaps he could be of some use in the future. _Her eyes discretely bounced around from face to face. So many curious pieces surrounded her, all of them moving by themselves. All she needed to do was give a little push in the right direction and they'd all start falling into place—one by one.

Until it was only him and her that remained.

Her heart fluttered at the thought. Oh what a magnificent dance that will be!

* * *

From her spot over the stairs, Niki buried her face into her knees and tried her best to ignore the pointless arguing going on around her. Like she cared about such trivial things anyways, she had bigger worries now. All of the relating to her impromptu guardian angel. Or more like her hound from hell. She hoped he didn't come back! Let that blond bastard rot for all she cared. Leave!? _With him_?! Niki almost scoffed at the thought.

Impossible! Uzumaki Naruto couldn't be trusted one bit. If anything, she'd just run away. In fact, she could leave before he even came back. It wasn't a bad idea. Take a couple of things and then just—

"~Niki-chan, it's so nice to see you safe and sound."

Niki's eyes snapped open wide. _Oh no...no...nonon! _Could she move? Get up now and leave? Damn it! It was already too late now! He was towering behind her. The petite girl couldn't see Tsunoda's face but she could practically _feel_ the grin stretching wide over his grizzly features. It sent shivers down her spine. Her heart pounded for all the wrong reasons when she felt him duck low behind her, his breath brushing by her ear.

He was close... he was** too close**...

"It would have been a real shame to know_ my_ woman had died in all this fucked up shit." Tsunoda grinned even wider, taking great pleasure in the reaction he was inducing from the mortified girl. "What's even better that clown Uzumaki is gone, and I don't see Suzu-chan anywhere." He mock searched for her the girl in question.

Niki tensed at the mention of Misuzu. Silently praying that Imada didn't notice.

He unfortunately didn't miss a beat. "Oh...could it be that maybe...juuust maybe, she's not with us anymore?" Too bad for Niki he noticed. "I can tell you know. You're making it super easy. Wow! This is even better than I thought! Kukuku. This is great you know!" Tsunoda whispered heatedly, his tone dripping with utter glee. "Now there's no one to hold us back, you'll really be all mine, Niki-chan!" He seemed overjoyed at the thought. "Did you hear what fat ass and sensei were talking about over there? Neh? Did ya?! We get to stay Niki! We aren't going anywhere without **each other**." Tsunoda chuckled darkly and stood to his full height. "Sooner than you think Niki-chan. You'll be mine, forever and ever."

Niki couldn't move. Seemingly rooted to the same spot, her eyes wide and teeth clenched. Tears threatened to spill once more and it only served to infuriate and frustrate her even further rather than help relieve her pain.

"Until then...I'll be keeping an eye on you but don't worry. We won't have to wait long." He flashed her a small wave when he brushed past her, casually making his way to the center of the group where everyone's attention seemed to be focused, joining Yuki at Shido's left.

For the second time in less than a day, and for the millionth time in her life, Niki cursed her own weakness. Internally wondering just why it was her, of all people, that had to be like this while simultaneously fighting back tears. No one noticed the exchange.

No one but Saya that is, who'd been keeping an eye on Niki ever since they left the school. She should wave have approached the crestfallen girl and questioned what exactly Tsunoda said to her that brought about such a reaction, had her phone not suddenly blared to life from within her shirt pocket.

Almost simultaneously, Takashi's eyes snapped wide open, a single though in mind.

_Rei!_

* * *

Rei couldn't help but sigh in relief when her tired body slumped against the soft couch. She didn't even stop and bother with wondering what happened to the true owners of this place. There really wasn't any need for that after all, seeing as she already _knew_. Either they packed up, ran and hopefully made it, or they didn't.

Things had changed in such a short time, she noted, but things changing was of course inevitable. Her train of thought shifted from their rather depressing topic to the blond that had carried her all the way here. Naruto had taken it upon himself to make sure the rest of the apartment was secure, meaning the blond was more than likely somewhere upstairs now.

Had she not known any better, Rei would have assumed she was alone. Even from upstairs the brunette was hard pressed to hear even a single sound, not even an echo. Naruto had somehow proven to be the epitome of stealth.

She tenderly brought a hand to her bruised stomach and pressed against a rather sore spot. Wincing when a sharp pain erupted from the touch alone.

If he hadn't been there...she didn't even want to think about that. It made her feel sick. Three times he'd saved her life already. And what had she done in return? Accuse him. Doubt him. Rei couldn't even find it in her to thank him...

But really, what else could she do? Yeah he'd been a great help to her so far but he was still barley passing as a human being. Everything that had just transpired proved it. Had things gone down differently and were she not on the verge of a mental breakdown, she might have verbally attacked him for what he'd done back there. The way he killed those men was brutal. Never mind the kind of strength someone needed to have to tear head from neck, but the fact that he could so casually pointed to one thing alone...

It wasn't the first time Naruto had killed.

The question now was, how many people had the blond year old killed exactly? And for what reasons did he do it? Did it even matter now? If guys like those were running around doing whatever they wanted in the unraveling chaos of all this then, did someone like Naruto really pose that much of a threat anymore? Was she...was she _wrong_ about him?

Besides being a little closed off and unresponsive, Naruto wasn't a bad guy per se. At least not as bad as she made him out to be. When a mop of blond poked out of the corner stairs, Rei instantly hushed any further thoughts on the matter and schooled her features.

"The place is clean. You can rest for a while." He said, making his way past her and toward the kitchen. "Hopefully there's still something left to eat. I'm a little hungry too..." The last bit was more mumbled to himself but she still picked up on it.

That was something else she noticed in her short time spent alone with him. Naruto talked to himself. A lot. Or rather when he talked to you, it was almost as if he was talking to someone else, or about something different entirely. There was always a sort of far away look in dark empty blue eyes when his blank facade fell.

The blond opened the fridge door and rummaged through the contents. Finding mostly ingredients and uncooked meals. Luckily for them there were a few water bottles and half a loaf of bread left behind. Naruto took two bottles and the entire loaf before shutting the door and making his way over to the single recliner across from the couch. He placed a bottle before Rei and then tore the bag open.

"Eat up." Was all he said before biting down on a plain slice of bread.

Rei gingerly reached out and took the water, finding herself more thirsty then hungry.

. . .

Just say it! Say thank you!

"...How are you feeling?"

It was an awkward question, and resulted in Naruto leveling her with a rather dry stare. A single blond eyebrow rising in barley concealed amusement.

Rei once again cursed herself.

"...'How are you feeling?'..." He repeated before giving a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Well, it's an improvement from the whole I can't be trusted and I'm evil routine."

Rei didn't know whether she should feel embarrassed or guilty, so she settled on a bit of both. "No need to look so surprised by it." She said, averting her eyes by taking a sip of her water. "Besides, you've proven you're not as bad as I first thought you to be."

Naruto nodded. "And you've proven you're not as incompetent. A win-win for both sides I suppose. Are you sure you aren't the cliche type?"

And there it was, whatever second thoughts she was having about Uzumaki Naruto were quickly being pushed back by her quickly growing annoyance. The pale blond just had a certain way with words.

Rei scowled. The change in the blond was almost instantaneous from before. Whatever far away look he had was just that, far away and long gone. The mask of indifference was back up again like it never left.

"You shouldn't stare. It's impolite you know." Naruto mused out while nonchalantly taking another bite out of the wheat. He watched through half lidded orbs as Rei shook her head and once again adverted her eyes, more than likely blushing at being called out.

A silence fell between the two after that. Both sat across from each other, Naruto finishing up the last bit of his snack while Rei chose to find something of interest in the messy apartment to occupy her line of sight. There were a few photos of the family that more than likely living here before she noted. A mother, father, and their two children from what she could tell. At the sight of the happy family her own chest swelled with thoughts of her own parents and grandfather. She had no doubt they were okay. They were the best of the best after all, but, she couldn't help but worry in the end.

Those three were all she really had. If anything ever happened to them...she'd...she'd...

"How are you feeling?"

Her eyes flickered over to the blond.

Naruto brought his own bottle of water up and took a drink, patiently awaiting her response once more. When she didn't outright retort the blond repeated his question. "Well? How are you feeling? Does your stomach hurt?"

Rei nodded slowly. Was it that obvious?

"Yeah...they were hitting me before you turned up. I wasn't ready so..."

"Let me see." He interrupted.

The brunette blinked at his request. "Wh-What?" Naruto was up and crossing the distance between them before she could even utter her next words. "H-Hey! Back off! I'm okay you know? I don't need you fuss—" She winced when another sharp pain shot through her during her attempt to scoot back away from the approaching blond.

When he reached down and slowly lifted her blouse her first instinct was to quickly slap the blonds hand away. To her surprise he caught her wrist long before she even acted.

When he lifted it up all the way, Naruto couldn't help but scowl at seeing the rather nasty looking purple bruise that had formed over her toned stomach. Dark eyes fluttered up to observe Rei, who was at the moment trying her hardest not to look his way. Her cheeks burned and she looked about ready to bolt away from him. It was expected of course.

"I'm going to put my hand on your stomach. And I promise you my intentions aren't impure." Before she could even speak or questions his motive, he'd already acted.

For a moment nothing happened and Rei was growing increasingly closer to telling him to back the hell off. Until a warmth she had never experienced surged through her body. Amazingly enough, the pulsating ache she'd been feeling all throughout slowly began to vanish, as if it'd never been there in the first place. Finally, after she could no longer feel any pain she turned to him.

His brow was knitted, and there was a noticeable bead of sweat trailing down his forehead. Other than that however his expression remained mostly unchanged. When Naruto next removed his hand, Rei noted that the bruise was gone. She opted to ignore the tiny bit of her that actually missed the warm feeling.

"What was that...?" She whispered breathlessly. Her eyes wide. How could she not be shocked though? He'd just somehow miraculously healed her wounds with a single touch!

Naruto stood to his full height and turned his back to her. "Magic." He spoke, lips curling down as he flexed the hand he'd used to heal Rei.

Medical ninjutsu, even if it was just the beginner moves, was not foreign to him. He believed any proper Shinobi should know how to execute even the most basic one's. Although most chose not too due to the high amount of control needed to maintain such jutsu and the implications of screwing up. You could either heal the injury or accidentally alter an internal organ and kill your comrade on the spot. People like the the medic-nin never truly got as much credit as they deserved back home. Their techniques were incredibly complicated and difficult to grasp. Even the basic reviving fish method was considered an advanced art.

Not to mention that it gave him, and plenty of others, a second chance that under normal circumstances they never would have gotten.

"...Magic?" Rei uttered, completely unconvinced. "You expect me to believe that?!"

Naruto only released a tired sigh. "I'm a ninja from another world full of people who can shoot fireballs, walk on water, and alter time and space at will."

A dry glare was his only response. Rei look unamused.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"What did you just do?" Rei repeated her question. "You can't just expect me to forget something like that. You just **healed** me! Without any medicine!"

"Then I'll just **ask** you to forget." His words brought her pause, as there was an underlying hint of irritation in his tone. "Besides, I can't do it much anyways. My magic doesn't come back as fast as it used to these days..."

There it was again. He was talking to her, but more like she was something or someone else. The far away look returned to the edges of his eyes and despite her gnawing curiosity, Rei stopped herself from pressing him for answers. If she couldn't outright say thank you, she'd at least show it. She owed him that much. So she would drop it, but that didn't mean the brunette would forget. Merely file it away for later time.

Naruto for his part didn't really care for hiding his abilities. It's not like anyone would every truly comprehend them after all. He'd done more than enough to attribute to him being different as it was anyways, but that didn't particularly mean he had to explain himself to her, or anyone else for that matter. What was the saying? Never look a gift horse in the mouth.

Rei should take his gesture of kindness and roll with it. He didn't particularity feel like explaining himself either. _I hope you're happy you senile old man. I've done more than enough. _One less thing to weigh on his conscience he supposed.

He sort of liked the Miyamoto family. They were good, understanding people. He'd felt comfortable around them on that night, a very much welcome experience for him. The least he could do is give their daughter a fighting chance. Naruto effectively ignored the dizzy feeling that struck him after using the jutsu to heal Rei's wound. Having long grown used to it after awhile. His chakra network wasn't what it used to be, but he supposed that was to be expected. Without Kurama, his network, much like his healing factor, took quite the hefty blow.

Another bout of silence struck the two shortly after. It was deafening.

Rei shuffled nervously in her spot, without the distracting pain her mind was free to come to terms with everything that had happened. She sneaked glances toward the now lazily sprawled out blond, although there wasn't a shadow of a doubt he probably caught a few of them—if not all. This continued on for several seconds, until Naruto chose to speak up.

"Is there something else you'd like to ask me?"

The brunette almost flinched. Gripping the soft padding underneath her while struggling with finding the right words. He made it sound like she was a bother.

"I...I wanted to ask you something. It's not about your magic or whatever. I wanted to ask about that girl who you were carrying around before." She twiddled her toes, and inwardly let out a groan. Even with her best efforts, it was hard for her to not speak her mind. "What's your connection to her? Why does she seem so afraid of you? Is what she said true...did you..." She swallowed a lump. "Did you really kill Misuzu-san?"

Rei knew of Ichijou Misuzu, she'd be a fool not to as the younger girl was well-known throughout Fujimi Academy. Ichijou was ranked number three in the popularity polls and was famous for her bright and cheery attitude.

The temperature in the room noticeably lowered.

"I won't ask this time..." Naruto said softly, his eyes cold.

Rei didn't need to be told twice, she wasn't dumb enough to miss that warning. Misuzu seemed to be a rather touchy subject with both the girl and Naruto. Luckily her phone chose that exact moment to vibrate. For moment, she hoped it was her father or mother calling her. When she flipped it open and saw it was Takashi, the brunette felt equal parts disappointment and relief. Without wasting another second she hit the answer key and placed the cell to her ear.

Either way this was good news in her eyes.

Naruto absentmindedly watched on from his position over the recliner.

"Hello? Takashi! I'm glad you're safe too." She released a light sigh. "Is everyone okay?"

Naruto's ears perked up at this part. Surprisingly finding himself a bit relived himself when Rei's features lit up. He didn't need to hear what was being said to know that was a good sign.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. Yes, yes. I'm okay. Uzumaki-san and I have been doing pretty well on our own." She wisely chose to leave the gas station incident and Naruto's special trick out. "Yes, I _promise_ I'm okay. Anyway don't we have something more important to discuss." She listened intently while her childhood friend filled her in. "...So Saya's parents have started building a shelter at their estate? That's on the other side of the city though! We can't make that trip by ourselves." She paused and let him continue. "Hmm, that sounds good. Is this friend of Marikawa-san anywhere close?...Really?! We can meet you guy's there! Okay..." She hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting over to the indifferent blond before continuing. "Takashi...please, stay safe until then." She all but whispered.

With a final click. The short conversation was over and done with.

"We're close..." Rei spoke up after a moment. "Saya's mom and dad are as resourceful as always. They've already started building a shelter over at their place. Although it's on the other side of the city. We won't make it in one piece like this, so everyone has agreed to meet at a near by place. It isn't far from here and belongs to a friend of Marikawa-san who is out of town. She said we could get some fresh clothes and maybe find some weapons and rest there before crossing the entire city by ourselves." Not to mention a shower if everything went well.

Naruto nodded.

The other side of the city? Why did that not sit well with him?

"Then rest, we'll leave in an hour."

The tense atmosphere remained but Rei didn't feel the cold chill in the air any longer. The brunette made another mental note after that. Never mention Misuzu to Naruto, as it seemed to be one of the only things that elicited any kind of response from the pale teen. After being a firsthand witness to everything he could do Rei was positive she didn't want to inquire his wrath. So without another word she leaned back onto the couch and closed her eyes. Trying her best to get some sleep if at all possible.

Naruto fought back a frown. In a few short hours he'd be once again reunited with that weak willed girl. The only question now was where to go from there...

* * *

When her fathers body dropped to the ground. His eyes wide and clutching his gut as if he'd been punched, she had no idea how to react.

The groans were everywhere, they filtered through the gaps in the old iron gate that barley served to hold Them back. The poor girl didn't even register the door that her now silent as the grave father had just been desperately pounding on slowly shut. The terrified and grief stricken faces of the people who locked it were all but lost to her as she beheld the tiny pool of red that was forming underneath his prone form.

"...Pa-Papa...?" She whispered, slowly stumbling over to him.

The monsters shrieked at the sound. Literally throwing themselves against the tall fence in an effort to smash through.

"...***wheeze***...A-Alice...my dearest Alice..." Her father barley managed out.

She dropped next to him seconds later. Fresh tears streaming down her puffy and red cheeks. "Papa..." She whimpered out, desperately reaching for his hand and almost crushing it within her own. "No...not you. I-I don't...I don't want you to die papa..."

The ten year old was no fool. Unlike most children she held a rather mature understanding of the world around her. Alice knew what death was and what it meant. She didn't believe in Santa Clause. Birthdays were almost lost to her. Even at a young age she'd spend them folding clothes or preparing a meal for her dad when he came home late. She didn't believe in dreams coming true or wishes. Mainly because none of hers ever came true.

Her daddy still worked too hard. Her mom never come back. No matter how many wishes she made, no matter how much she prayed—nothing ever changed. All she really wanted was for her poor, withered father to come home safe every night. More often than not however, life never gave what was requested of it.

He held her hand tightly and offered a fading smile. "...Alice...I'm so sorry..." Her father choked out a sob, and with every weak breath he drew she felt her own heart slowly shatter to pieces. "...Even now...I ***cough*** can't help...but leave you all alone..." His eyes slowly turned to stare into her own teary orbs. They were full of sorrow, and a lingering regret "...Forgive...such a disgraceful father."

"Papa..." She weakly stated, biting her lip to refrain from outright bawling. She wanted to tell him that he was the _best_ dad in the entire world! Oh how she so desperately wished this was all just a bad dream!

"Please...d-don't talk so much...we need to get you help. I can get them to open the door. I can—"

He silenced her with another bloodstained smile. One even weaker than the first. Despite her best efforts to keep it all together she couldn't help but weep, squeezing her dads hand with all she had while her face crinkled up and the tears fell even harder.

"...Do-Don't cry...Alice...papa will..." His words slurred, and almost too slowly his tired lids shut for the last time. "...Papa will always love you..." The grip he'd managed to maintain loosened, and the hand that was clenched tightly within her tinier one slumped.

For a single moment it felt as if the entire world came to a complete stop.

"...Papa?"

The girl slumped down and let planted her head over her fathers still chest. His smile was gone. His laughter was gone. Her papa, the only person she'd ever been able to rely on. The only person who never left her side...was gone.

"Papa...Papa!..._**PAPA**_!" Alice all but screamed into her fathers chest, desperately calling out to him as if he'd wake up at any moment. It wasn't fair! IT WASN'T FAIR! He just wanted to find some help! He just wanted to protect her!

Her tiny body couldn't sustain the amount of anger and despair she was feeling. Anger at the people who unknowingly killed her father. Anger at herself for being such a burden! The ghouls on the other side of the gate heard her cry and grew frantic. Bashing, punching, kicking. Doing everything in their power to remove the metal gate that blocked Them from reaching her.

They shrieked and uttered horrifying noises, eliciting winces from the teary eyed Alice. Yet she continued to weep over her fathers still warm corpse. When the rusted bolts finally snapped and a wave of monsters all but charged over the tiny gated patio. Making a bee line for her, Alice didn't even bother reacting. She merely shut her eyes tightly and awaited her fate.

It was the mature thing to do right? No one saved her papa, and no one was going to save her. Besides, it was better this way. Her chances of making it were already slim in the first place, and without her dad she didn't really even want to survive anymore.

Alice registered the shrieks that followed, the sounds of flesh tearing and bodies dropping. Strangely enough however she didn't register any pain. For a moment she pondered if this was death? To feel nothing? Maybe her papa passing away wasn't so bad after all if it was this painless.

When she felt her heart thump and she took another breath however, Alice knew that she was far from dead. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes once more to see what had occurred. Peering through her misty vision and the darkened night.

A single teen stood surrounded by the monsters who were now very much as silent and still as her father. Two bloody knives glimmered in the distant light of the streets, and a mop of shaggy blond locks fluttered lightly with the passing breeze.

Then, violet met blue.


	11. Embers IV

_Naruto beheld the girl through narrowed eyes. She was terrified, evident by the widening of her eyes and quivering hands. A dead and quickly turning body lay next to her. A fatal wound over the persons chest. Probably her father given their matching appearance and her reaction. All in all it didn't take a genius to figure out what occurred here._

_The blonds grip over his weapons tightened slightly, and for a moment a brief ripple of uncertainty shimmered in his eyes, only for a moment however and then it was gone._

_To Rei, it looked as if Naruto had simply vanished._

_The horde that was currently rushing the child with wide, flesh ridden maws was decimated in a mere seconds. By the time she managed to blink seven severed heads simultaneously hit the ground. The bodies fell shortly after and he stood unfazed amidst it all. Bathed in a shower of blood. The red, sticky goo colored his hair, his face, shirt, hands. He was baptized in blood.  
_

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Alice openly flinched when those dark orbs landed on her and she swiftly turned her attention down to the wet pavement below.

Rei immediately leveled the blond next to her with a heated glare. "Don't be such a brick wall!" The brunette hissed out. "It's obvious she wants to talk to you, idiot."

Naruto turned his attention away from Alice and switched it to the still glaring girl. The three were currently making their way to the hopefully still intact rendezvous point to meet with the rest of the survivors. Both Alice and Rei followed closely behind him while he led them through what remained of the chilly night. Making sure to keep their eyes peeled and their steps as silent as possible.

Lulled orbs somehow glared directly into Rei's very soul. "I could have made do without the insults, and you're right. It is obvious. Which is why I asked 'can I help you?'..." A frown marked his lips. "Focus on keeping us on the right path, Miyamoto-san, if you would be so kind. I'd like to avoid getting any more lost."

The mocking tone in which he spoke was not missed by the fiery girl. "We're not lost." She bit back sourly. Though she did well in keeping her temper in check. Alice didn't need to see that part of her.

A rather uncomfortable silence fell between the three shortly after. It settled over them for what felt like an eternity before Alice managed to gather some courage. For the first time since he'd saved her life, the preteen whom earlier was at the brink of death finally found it in her to speak. The girls words were soft, and barley above a whisper, yet they still pierced the cool night air with ease.

"Why...?" Her lip quivered slightly as she spoke. Eyes never once coming up to meet either of them. "Why did you save me? I don't mean to sound rude but I—I don't very much think a lot of people are that nice. My dad..." Here she swallowed. "My daddy says never to talk too, or trust, strangers."

"Your dad was a smart man." Was his only response.

Naruto wanted to answer her question, really he did. More so for him than her. But he found himself strangely unable to do so.

Why _did_ he act? When he'd heard the child's screams, it was almost instinct that drove him to move. He knew that Alice's cries were not ones of terror or fear. No, he'd bore witness to plenty of those. Instead of fear, there was sadness. So much of it in that single cry that it managed to stir something deep inside of him. Those were the howls of someone who'd truly just lost everything. The screams of someone who as of that moment on no longer had any honest reason to exist.

A brief pang of regret struck his chest. Though he quickly rid himself of it.

"Because it was the right thing to do, right, Uzumaki?" Rei spoke up for him.

Naruto easily held her gaze when it landed on him, but didn't outwardly respond. _The right thing to do, eh?_ He would've scoffed. From the way Alice bounced her attention between the two of them, her eyes lingering over the pale blond a tiny bit longer, a shred of disbelief twinkling in those bright violet orbs. It was obvious she didn't buy it one bit either.

Ruby red eyes broke eye away from frigid blue after a moment in defeat. Fighting down the urge to sigh, Rei squatted down and placed a comforting hand over Alice's shoulder, a warm smile curling her cheeks up as she spoke. "I'm sorry Alice-chan, he's not much of a talker."

Alice responded with a tiny, insecure smile of her own. "That's okay. There are plenty of quiet kids in my class. It's like my daddy always told me, if someone doesn't want to talk, than it's best not to pry."

This time Naruto did snort. "Hear that, Miyamoto-san?" Naruto regarded the obviously annoyed Rei with a hint of amusement underlining his words, the next tidbit being directed to the shortest of the three. "Once again, your dad was a smart guy." He frowned. "Although, I don't know where you got Maki-chan from. I'd like for you to stop calling me that..." The blond then added as an afterthought. "Please?"

Alice blinked back up at him. Her eyes wide, much like an owls and full of genuine wonder. Naruto wasn't totally prepared for what came next. "Then..." The girl tilted her head. "What do I call you?"

His lip twitched ever so subtly. Were her words not laced in what seemed like some type of divine innocence, he undoubtedly would have been better prepared. But this girl, the way she said that. Naruto honesty felt that were he not to give her a proper name to refer to him by, she'd just end up calling him some other uncomfortable moniker.

Like _whiskers_ for instance.

To her credit, Rei was doing well to hide the smirk that now took the place of her previous scowl. It was quite the sight to see the normally stoic blond, who could casually walk through entire groups of Them and come out unscathed, be put out of his element by a child of all things.

After a moment, Naruto settled with an uncaring shrug of his shoulders.

"I suppose you could call me anything but that."

"Your name then?"

The blond blinked. His eyes staring down at the girl with an unreadable expression.

"What's your name?" She repeated.

. . .

"Naruto." He said it cautiously, as if uttering his own name for the very first time. "Uzumaki Naruto." The youth then did something that was even more unexpected.

Alice smiled, and it was beautiful. There just wasn't any other way to put it. Her pearly whites glimmered even in the darkness surrounding them, and those wide violet orbs seemed to shimmer and glow like the brightest nebula. Despite the blood and grime staining her clothes and person, the girl seemed as if she herself was pristine. Like a diamond forced into the light.

He'd almost all but forgotten that people could smile like that.

"Fishcake." The girl giggled lightly at her own joke.

Rei's widened ruby eyes slowly drifted over to the equally stupefied blond. _That's right._ She'd never bothered to make that connection, the brunette would have never even thought of someone like Naruto in such a joking manner. _His name means fishcake too_.

Naruto watched the shorter girl for a short moment, expressionless. Until his lips slowly curled up into a small, amused smirk. "You're a rather cheeky brat."

Alice only held that same angelic smile.

His gaze drifted over to the obviously amused Rei. "How much farther?" Was his abrupt question.

Rei blinked at the sound of his voice, which helped to slowly snap her out of her spell. "Uh..." She took a moment to take in her surroundings. All the while internally berating herself for dropping her guard. "I'd say not much farther now. We're nearing Ogawara and according to Takashi the place we're supposed to meet up at is only a couple of minutes away to the left. They probably beat us there so all we have to do is look for the bedroom light when we're getting close."

Naruto nodded softly. "Then this is the perfect time. I have to take a leak."

Rei quickly placed her hands over Alice's ears. Resulting in the preteen to blink up at her, a questioning expression spread on her face. "Seriously? Can you not sound so vulgar?" She scolded the blond with a disappointed frown.

Naruto only leveled her with another blank stare in response.

"You're kidding me? You think 'taking a leak' is vulgar? You do realize we're covered in blood and running away from flesh hungry monsters, right? Not to mention that her fath—" Her glare sharpened, to which he shook his head lightly in disbelief. "Never mind, arguing with people like you is pointless anyway. I'm going to go take a leak behind that house." He then gestured to the nearby building with his thumb. "Hang out for a second, I won't be long."

"You can't just hold it?" Rei wasn't having it. They were too close to stop now.

The blond deadpanned.

"Would you rather me piss my pants?"

Rei's glare intensified at his choice of words once more. "Yes." She easily retorted.

"Too bad. You're welcome to go on without me if it's that much of an issue." With that, the ex-Shinobi turned and disappeared from their line of sight with a tiny wave. Leaving Rei and Alice behind to wait for him to finish taking care of business in the center of the dimly lit street.

The brunette exhaled softly and then began to tap her foot impatiently after a few seconds rolled by. '_Go on without me', he says. _Reaching into her pocket the girl pulled out her cell and flipped it open, taking a moment to check the time. _It's already two..._ Rei mused.

Hard to believe that in less than a day she'd already witnessed three people die, one of them being her own boyfriend—among other things she would've much rather forgotten. Her eyes drifted over to the girl standing close to her side, pink locks that were a shade lighter than Saya's own fluttering in the passing breeze.

_Why did he save you?_ She shifted her attention to the spot where Naruto disappeared to. _Why did he save me?_

Naruto was no longer making any sense to her, not that he ever really did in the first place. But knowing now that the same person her beloved grandfather used to go on about and the person she pictured as nothing but a heartless man were one in the same—it was more than enough to throw her off. Now there was the knowledge that Uzumaki Naruto, with his cold eyes and blank facade, who could tear a grown man's head from his neck and not so much as blink, couldn't even figure out why he bothered to save the life of a single child.

Because it was the right thing to do, right?

When shaggy blond locks poked out of the corner, Rei quickly averted her gaze. _Does he look...paler?_ She noted within her psyche. Naruto's already ashen skin was now almost ghostly white. The bags that normally hung underneath his eyes were noticeably darker, more pronounced, and the blond seemed almost physically tired now.

Which was strange, seeing as everything up to this point didn't even seem to faze him. For a second her mind flashed back to when he used his so called 'magic' to heal her wounds, and how the blond looked almost strained when using it. Did he perhaps use it again? If so for what purpose? Was he possibly injured?

No. Naruto hadn't sustained a single would since this all started, she was sure of it. Rei doubted a wound would have even slowed him down to begin with.

_Am I really buying this magic bull crap? _Rei quickly shook those thoughts away. Now was not the time. Of course, after everything that happened thus far, she still had the decent to at least ask. "Are you alright?"

A thin blond brow rose in response.

"Never been better."

Rei nodded her head slowly, unconsciously eyeing him from head-to-toe just to make sure. "If you say so. Let's get going then." She extended a hand to Alice, who shyly grasped it with her own much tinier one. "Stay close, Alice-chan, and if there's any trouble just run toward the walking brick wall over here. As much as I hate to admit it, he could keep you safer than I could."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her rather poorly presented compliment. The fact that it was even a positive remark on his character was a bit surprising, especially since it was coming from who originally believed to be his number one opposition.

Had he perhaps missed something?

Alice's wide, almond shaped eyes came up to greet his in an instant. Naruto didn't bother to hide his bemusement. "If things get ugly, you run and don't look back." Was his only comment, spoken in that same dull tone.

Alice pursed her lips. "What if...What if I don't want to run away?" She asked meekly.

Naruto didn't flinch, his eyes locked with the younger girls own. He expected that kind of response. "It's not about what you want to do." The blond countered. "It's about what you have to do."

Alice nodded softly in response. His tone left no room for any kind of argument.

Without any further delays, the three resumed their trek through the empty, moonlit street's once more. They'd been lucky enough to not come across any more of Them so far, but luck had a rather unfortunate habit of very quickly and often unexpectedly changing. More likely than not for the worse. Pushing it now was just asking for trouble to come knocking on their doorstep.

* * *

Takashi nervously glanced to the open window of the living room he and the rest of their band were currently occupying. Hoping—or more like desperately praying—that he would see a familiar head of long silky hair any moment now, making its way to the apartment, safe and alive primarily. His thoughts were a mess, and with every shaky breath he took he felt as if Rei was simultaneously drawing her last. Her words from back then echoed within his head and didn't help at all to relieve any of his concerns.

"_Do you even know what type of person Uzumaki is? He doesn't care about anything, not even himself._"

"_Stay away from him._"

Rei was with that guy now.

What if he left her to die? Or what if he ended up killing her in cold blood? The way everyone else talked about Naruto and the utter carnage the blond could so easily create made it all too possible. His fingers curled into a tightly wound fist. If that was the case then he would hunt Uzumaki Naruto down to the end's of the Earth and personally return the favor.

Before his thoughts could take an even darker turn, a hand was placed over his shoulder. Onyx eyes glanced behind him to meet with Kouta's own muddy brown. The shorter teen's eyes were crinkled lightly, and a reassuring smile was spread over his features. "They're okay, Takashi-san." He spoke with a firm resolve. "Both of them are tough. They'll come back in no time soon. You'll see."

Takashi's breath hitched.

He didn't care about them, just the one. The only one...

Still he couldn't very well outright say that. So the teenager settled with a short nod. "Yeah..." He whispered, returning his gaze to the streets outside. "You're right. Thank you, Kouta."

The gun enthusiast waved his hand dismissively. "Although, I can't help but understand why you're so nervous." Kouta's eyes narrowed, a spark of rage in them, and he discreetly glanced behind him. "I myself have never been fond of him."

Shido was talking animatedly to his students, or more like borderline worshipers now, a seemingly gentle smile spread over his thin features. From the looks of it the teacher was comforting them, soothingly rubbing Kawamoto's back while whispering words of seduction. Kouta quickly found himself fighting back the urge to grind his teeth. Even Yamada was next to the perverted bastard, a look of pure adoration on his face, as if he trusted Shido with his life. He'd honestly be hard pressed to discern his one time best friend from the rest of the brainwashed people surrounding the snake.

_I'll have to talk to him soon before he gets himself hurt._ When he turned his attention to the other of his old friends, he found himself surprisingly pleased. _At least Ishiyama-kun is being cautious. _Indeed, the bespectacled third-year was absentmindedly typing away at his laptop, though if one looked closely enough they'd see him discreetly sending uncertain glances Shido's way every now and again.

"Oh! Hey, Takashi-san, listen, I want to apologize to you. That is to say..." He looked a bit sheepish now, with a feeling of uncertainty replacing his previous anger. "While you were unconscious I had to make a decision for our group as temporary leader, and well, that's the reason they're here now." Kouta pursed his lips. "I-I couldn't leave them all to die, you know? I...I couldn't live with myself if I did that."

The dark haired teen shook his head. "No, you did the right thing." Takashi reassured him. "Anyone with a heart would've done the same." Takashi then blinked, raising a hand to cup his chin in wonder after Kouta's words registered. "Though I don't ever recall being the leader. If anything, that title should go to Busujima-san and Uzumaki, since they're the one's who have been pulling all of our collective weight."

Kouta winked playfully in return. "I don't think Naruto-san would really want to bother with all the trouble, and Busujima-san has already stated she doesn't want to lead either." He then gave a thumbs up. "Besides, it's obvious we've all been following your lead for the most part. You've got a good heart, Takashi-san! That's the most important quality in a leader and pretty much everyone agrees."

Takashi blushed lightly at the heartfelt praise. _A good heart huh?_ He outwardly manged a smile. _I'm afraid you're wrong, Kouta. I'm the most selfish one here._

"What are you dweebs whispering about over there?" Both of them turned their attention to the scowling Saya, her hands placed over her hips as she absentmindedly fixed her glasses. "I can't help but feel that you're sulking again, Takashi. Are you ever going to grow up? Or perhaps you enjoy being a shoddy excuse for a man?"

Takashi deadpanned.

Was that supposed to be a pep talk?

Kouta only chuckled nervously next to him.

"I suggest you two idiot's snap out of it. We won't be here long. Come morning we're leaving for my estate. Both of you, try and get some rest. It won't do anyone any good if you're slouching and half-sleep tomorrow. In fact, it'll probably get us all killed." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Almost immediately after, both Takashi and Kouta simultaneously yawned.

A victorious smirk tugged up at the corners of Saya's lip at the sight.

Nodding, Takashi brought his hand up to his chest and seemingly stood into attention.

"Right! I'll get right to bed sensei!"

Saya brow twitched in response to his obvious mocking of her. With a scowl, she shook her head and then turned away. A towel strung over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs. "The girls are going to take a shower first, together. In order to save you pathetic cretins some hot water." Her glare hardened. "If either of you even _considers_ peeping. I'll rip your eyeballs out and feed you to the biters. Understood?" Both of them nervously nodded, their eyes widening by a slight margin. "Good! Later, dweebs."

. . .

After a moment, Kouta turned to Takashi. A wide and vaguely disturbing grin threatening to tear his face in half.

"I agree with Takagi-san, but there's something I need your help with first before getting any sleep. I found something rather interesting when I was peeking around upstairs, and if my hunch is right it could end up being really helpful later on down the line! Thing is, I can't get it open myself. Would you mind lending a hand?"

Takashi only leveled him with a dry glare in response.

"And it just so happens that you say this_ after_ Saya told us they'd all be taking a shower together?" Why did he look almost too innocent? "If something unfortunate happens, I'm denying ever even knowing you. You're on your own."

"It'll be well worth it either way, Takashi-san."

The taller of the two groaned aloud. His eyes darted to the other of their group that was disturbingly enough, hanging around Shido of all people. "We might as well ask Yamada to help too, any extra man power could be useful right?"

Kouta practically beamed. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

* * *

A sigh of absolute pleasure rang out as Yuki slowly eased herself into the warm waters, her aching muscles all but moaning in delight. A feeling that was undoubtedly shared throughout by all of them. Even Niki couldn't deny it felt _extra_ refreshing on account of what they'd all gone through. The center of the admittedly large washroom was a mix of soap and cred. A subtle reminder of what awaited outside.

It didn't mean they couldn't unwind for a bit. Seeing as there was the uncomfortably high possibility they may never get the chance to again.

"I'll telll you what, ladies." Yuki smiled softly as she closed her eyes and leaned back into the tub. "This will forever remain the single best feeling in the world."

Tanuichi giggled gingerly from the other side of the tub, her hair down and glasses off so as to not fog them up.

Yuki cracked open a single eye in response and lazily glared at the first-year.

"Something funny?"

Her response was a soft shake of the head. "No. It's just this is the first time I've actually seen you relax since this all started. You're a very tense person."

The redhead blinked. _What the hell?_ Both of her eyes were open now and directly staring into a pair of almost sleepy blue. "Yeah, I suppose you could say I am. Though I think it'd take a complete dumb ass to relax with everything that's happened."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just nice to feel safe though, hm? Don't you agree?"

For a moment, Yuki only settled with a blank stare before quickly losing interest and shutting her eyes again. "Fucking weirdo." She mumbled.

Saya, who'd just finished washing her hair spared the girl a glance. "Don't mind her, she's a bit of a heartless witch."

"Oh, did I just happen to hear a certain know-it-all bitch running her mouth? Or was that a gorilla?"

Saya clenched her teeth and snarled.

Before another verbal debate could erupt, Kyoko splashed them both with water. "I'm growing exceptionally tired of having to keep you two from tearing each others throats out every hour." She said with a frown, sighing after while bringing her free hand up to rub her scalp. Like Tanuichi, she too had her long crimson locks dangling down to her back and obscuring her bust. Glasses forlorn for the time being. "Really, it's actually starting to give me a bit of a headache."

"Oh, I think it's cute! This generation refers to each other in rude ways to establish friendships!" Shizuka leaned into her arms as she smiled fondly. "I've done research on this! It's even been said that people who actively curse more are known to be the more honest individuals. I believe Yuki-san is just trying to portray her feelings to Saya-san in her own unique way." The woman blinked, wondering if she'd said something wrong when she quickly found herself at the receiving end of more than just one bewildered stare.

Placing the shower head down, Saeko happily released a sigh as a peaceful smile settled over her delicate features. "I've always found showers to be rather enjoyable myself. Wouldn't you say so too?" She whispered to the girl next to her, a hint of honey lacing every word.

Niki for the most part could agree with her senior, although she was still a bit surprised that Saeko even bothered to address her. Niki spared a discreet glance to the taller beauty next to her. It struck her that no matter what condition she was in, Saeko radiated a peculiar, murky feeling that somehow managed to hypnotize whoever fell victim to it. And to someone of weak will like herself, it made her almost want to kneel in her presence. To beg for her forgiveness, beg for her love.

Niki could easy tell just why it was that Busujima Saeko was so highly regarded every time they moniker as the Queen of Fujimi suited her well.

"Yes. I agree, it does feel nice."

Saeko tilted her head to her and stared, and then abruptly brought the sponge in her hands up to the stupefied girls face, before she gently scrubbed a streak of blood away from Niki's cheek. Nodding to herself, she then removed her hand and continued to wash her long, creamy legs. For a moment Saeko said nothing. Leaving Niki to wonder what just happened, until she suddenly paused what she was doing, her long violet locks fell to her side, effectively obscuring her face from view.

"You look very pretty with your hair down, Toshimi-san."

Niki quickly ducked her head and avoided any manner of eye contact with the older girl next to her, a light blush spreading through her cheeks. Why was her heart pumping? Niki, for the first time since Misuzu's death, felt strangely safe around this woman.

From the other side of the room, Yuki sank her head further into the warm water in order to hide her scowl. With a quick pinch of her thigh, the redhead focused her attention on the task at hand—she did still have a job to do.

"I'm sure everyone here can admit that this is great. And I for one really appreciate the fact that we can get out of those filthy, wet rags and unwind as proper ladies do." She smirked. "But this is boring! Boooring! Too dull! Let's spice it up shall we? Seeing as we could pretty much die at any second, how's about we get juicy too! We've got a couple of strong, capable men with us don't we? How about we talk boys, girls?" Yuki finished a flirtatious wink.

"B-Boys?!" Saya cursed her stutter. "Are you really that stupid?! You said it yourself how we could die at any second! We should be trying to get to a safer place as fast as we can, not talk about boys!"

Shizuka clapped at the idea. "Oh, goodie! I've always wanted to bond with other women. You'd be surprised at how few friends I have. Rika used to go on and on about men, saying they were no good dirty pigs, and none of them could handle her in the first place!"

Saya deadpanned. _That's not something to share, damn you. _

Kyoko found herself silently agreeing with Shizuka's friend. "I don't believe that to be an appropriate conversation topic for girls your age, Yuki. Do not forget the fact that two of us are much too old to be having any kind of inappropriate thoughts involving our students." The older redhead crossed her arms. "Not to mention that such an act is a rather gross misuse of authority. Someone like that doesn't deserve the right to call themselves a teacher."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think Komuro-kun is rather cute." Shizuka thought aloud.

"M-Marikawa-san!"

Yuki snorted. "Yeah, I suppose he could be considered cute. Maybe in the 'I'm an average guy who can't even decide on what I want to eat for breakfast' kind of way. Come on, Shizuka-san! A girl with your looks, you could have whoever you wanted." Her gaze then drifted over to the scowling Saya. "You, not so much."

When the prodigy growled, Yuki only smirked victoriously.

"Although," Shizuka continued. "I actually think Hirano-kun is pretty cute too, and even Uzumaki-kun is rather handsome guy himself."

Yuki snapped her fingers. "Shizuka-san has the right idea! I don't mean to sound like some stereotypical girl but, I kinda like them bad. And so far Uzumaki is as bad as it gets." Yuki glanced over to Saeko, eager to gauge her reaction. Unsurprisingly she was already staring her down, a thin smile on that flawless face. "You probably think I'm crazy, but I can't help it. Guy's like him really get me going. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that Toshimi-san already staked a claim, I would've already snatched him."

"You're disgusting." Saya spat, her reason giving way to her temper.

"And you're a prude." Yuki retorted.

"Enough! This conversation has gone on long enou—"

"—He's not mine..." Niki interrupted with a dark undertone, almost dry heaving at the thought. "And I don't want anything to with him. I don't care if you decide to run away with that bastard, but I think it's best if you all just stay away for him, for your own good." She spoke loud enough so that everyone could hear. "He's dangerous."

Yuki scoffed once again at her attempt to warn them. "Didn't you just hear me? I said I like them dangerous."

Niki averted her gaze. "Then it's your funeral." The girl mumbled solemnly.

That seemed to have stricken a nerve within Yuki, as she angrily clicked her tongue and stood to her full height. "What's with you and that guy?!" She snapped. "You keep saying how he killed this Misuzu person, but where's the proof? If he's so bad why has he been the one saving your life every time? I think it's about time we get some answers! Secrets are only going to get us killed, and I won't deny he can pull of some pretty crazy things."

Niki visibly flinched at the mention of Misuzu. Within seconds the relaxing atmosphere had entirely changed. Almost all eyes simultaneously fell on Niki, each pair begging the same question. When she made to speak the brunette found it incredibly difficult to do so.

"Well...?" Yuki pressed "You gonna tell us something? I think we deserve some answers."

"Just...stay away from him." Niki breathed out.

"Do you think that's enough to—"

"—Yuki-san, it's obvious she feels uncomfortable." Saeko beheld her at one-time friend with a wry smile. Her words as sharp as any blade. "Why not leave her alone? I for one would rather not have this wonderful bath be soiled by petty arguments. Let's not forget what is out there shall we? You'd do well to remember that any moment this could end. So let's enjoy it, shall we?"

Despite how Yuki felt about it, Saeko's remark was enough pry the attention away from the timid girl and turn a few accusing gazes her way. Ruby eyes narrowed in contempt, and the redhead couldn't fight back the tiny frown that marked her expression.

"Seriously." Saya added, seeing an opportunity to knock the girl down a few pegs. "Weren't you the one telling me to back off? Give it a rest."

Unfortunately for her, Yuki didn't hear a single word. Her attention laid solely on a brilliant pair of pale blue eyes.

She'd lost...again.

With just a few sentences Saeko had destroyed whatever argument she presented. It was always this way, even back then we she still called the violet haired girl a friend. Her throat suddenly felt constricted and she was quickly finding it very difficult to swallow. The longer she held to those brilliant orbs the more a fire slowly spread within her chest.

Dear god, she was beautiful.

Breathtakingly so...

* * *

_"Hey, look over there, it's her. Think if I went and talked to her she'd give it up later? Heard she was easy..."_

_"Don't stand too close! You might catch something!"_

_"Hey! Toshi-kun, stop ogling her! You're MY boyfriend remember?!"_

_With every whisper that managed to reach her ears, Yuki frowned. It wasn't like she cared, not even close, but they could do with not whispering so loudly. Dumb asses were interrupting what started off as a rather enjoyable lunch. Besides, the opinions of weak minded bigots mattered much. They were all idiots, every single one of them. Mindless sheep with no trace of individuality._

_Yuki disliked people._

_People were shit. _

_They were manipulative and greedy. Quick to turn on you and even quicker to sell you out. She knew this not from personal experience, but rather from closely observing the world around her for all these years. Her own parents, or watching so called best friends throw each other under the proverbial bus for personal gain, seeing boyfriends and girlfriends who 'loved each other' more than life itself' cheat and lie to the others face. It was all too obvious really, one only needed to open their eyes and look.  
_

_Which was why long ago she opted to play the game better than them all. If they could weave webs of lies, she would craft masterpieces. If they would play out there parts like puppets on strings then she would become the puppeteer. It was as simple as that._

_The bench she was currently sitting on was empty, save for herself. Just how she liked it. As she reached for another rice ball, it hit her that the until now blinding sun was currently being overshadowed by something else. "Could you move please? I was actually kind of enjoying the view." She said without once tearing her gaze away from her bento. "I'd like to continue on with my lunch in private. So if you would kindly go and bother someone else, that would be great."_

_"My..." The speaker was obviously amused. "I haven't even bothered to introduce myself and you're already asking for me to leave? How curious. I take it you don't have many friends?"_

_Ruby orbs came up to glare daggers at whoever it was that was currently annoying her to no ends. Only for that glare to instantly dissolve away the second they laid eyes on her. The person currently blocking out the sun needed no introductions._

_"Busujima Saeko?"_

_The violet haired girl smiled in response. _

_"May I sit next to you?"_

_For a brief second Yuki contemplated her words. Though she quickly settled on an answer. "No. I'd rather eat alone. I don't bow to you princess, so could you kindly fuck off?" She uttered every word with nothing but contempt._

_Saeko disregarded her and easily took the empty spot next to her. "It would seem like some the rumors were true. You do have quite the potty mouth on you, Miku-san."_

_Uh, did you not hear me? Are you deaf or something? Leave me alone, princess. I'd rather not have to find a new spot to eat. Haven't you ever heard of the 'I was here first' rule?" She scowled. "Seriously. I don't want to leave but I will if you don't." Saeko and her kind were the worst of them all. People blessed with talent, good looks, and a prodigious family line. They could reel you in like simple fish and then roast you over a fire and you'd be none the wiser. Gladly filling their already overgrown bellies without a care in the world.  
_

_"Would you mind if I shared something with you, Miku-san?"_

_Without bothering to retort, Yuki packed her lunch and made to leave. O__nly for a slender hand to quickly grasp her wrist and pull her back down. Snapping her neck back, the redhead was prepared to give Saeko a rather explicit piece of her mind when she all but froze under the gaze of those narrowed eyes. Whatever she would have said next seemingly vanishing into thin air. The words dying on her lips.  
_

_"Sit." A single word, and she did exactly as commanded. Something deep inside of her, something like instinct, it told her to stay, warned her to listen lest she suffer some kind of consequence. "Thank you." _

_Yuki could only nod dumbly. _

_"I've actually been meaning to talk with you for a couple of weeks now believe it or not. The truth is Miku-san, I understand you. I get why you are the way you are. People, are shit. Nothing but m__indless sheep. I know you feel the same way. I can see it in your eyes." She smiled at her. "There are over one thousand students attending Fujimi Academy. With over one hundred faculty members to keep those students in check. Tokonosu city alone is home to a population in the millions. And yet, not one soul shares the mindset that you and I do. I know this because I've looked all around for it." Yuki couldn't bring herself to look away. "You've made your choice haven't you? I can tell you have. A real choice. One to be proud of." Her smile widened. "Tell me Miku-san, would you rather eat? Or be eaten?"_

_Yuki blinked cautiously. What type of question was that?_

_ For a moment she thought about leaving but quickly shut that thought out. This was too strange an occurrence to pass up._

_"Eat. I would rather eat."_

_Saeko beamed. "I expected no less."_

* * *

Rei couldn't remember a time where she felt as much relief as she did now. The front door was left open, as promised, and a faint but pleasant scent of lilacs wafted through her nostrils. A welcome change to the putrid stench of corpses and death outside. With a wide smile she all but skipped inside, feeling as if the weight of the entire world had been lifted from her shoulders. Even Shido and his annoyingly satisfied smirk couldn't distract from the feeling.

"I'm glad to see you both made it back. Oh, and it would seem like you brought a tiny tag along. Did you save this child? I must applaud you both, Uzumaki-san and Miyamoto-san! Very heroic of you!" He took note of the child and smiled.

Alice shuffled closer to the blond's side when those dark and narrowed orbs landed on her.

Naruto was indifferent, or so he'd like to say. However, try as he might, even he couldn't dismiss the tiny bit of relief he felt. His nose twitched lightly when the familiar smell of cinnamon assaulted his senses. There were only two people that he knew of with such a strong smell, and one of them was dead. Which meant Niki was alive. He could still keep to his word.

Which brought him to another question.

Why exactly did he feel so glad that he could uphold a one sided promise?

For a moment, Naruto thought back on a boy with similar shaggy locks and bright blue eyes. A boy who kept true to his word at all times, even if it meant having to fight tooth and nail to do so. A boy who no longer existed as far as he was considered. Whatever thoughts would have come next were interrupted by the tiny tug at his left arm.

Naruto glanced down and his eyes met Alice's. The girl looked a bit flustered, and was seemingly taking the time to muster together the courage to speak. Thankfully it didn't take long. "Ah, N-Naruto-san. I...I need to go use the bathroom." She mumbled meekly while trying hard not to avert her eyes.

He blinked, and try as he might, could not fight the sigh that escaped his lips. Really, why was she telling him this? Rei was right there—never mind, she was gone. It would seem in the time that he became lost in his own thoughts the guy with the badly dented bat, Takashi if he remember correctly, had rushed down the stairs and embraced the now crying girl in a rather appalling display of happiness.

Good for her, but that still left him alone to deal with a ten year old and her bladder issue.

"Okay, and what do you expect me to do about it? I just got here myself. Or don't you remember?" He crossed his arms as he spoke. "Chances are that I have no idea where the bathroom is."

The blush on her cheeks turned crimson.

Naruto stifled another sigh at the sight. It seemed she did forget. Taking a moment to take in the apartment and the multiple people currently taking residence in it, Naruto ran a hand through his unkempt hair before he gave up, sighing once more in defeat. His choice's were pretty obvious. Turning to the child, he gestured for her to follow with his head while simultaneously attempting to ignore how she'd lit up like a bulb when he'd grasped her hand.

"Come on. There's gotta be a bathroom somewhere upstairs. You're going by yourself though."

Alice nodded happily and eagerly followed along. These strangers risked their lives to save her, and neither of them felt truly bad in her opinion. Not like that man in the pinstripe suit did. If they meant any harm it would've happened long ago. So she would trust them.

Besides...

She sneaked a glance up to the tall blond for what seemed like the dozenth time alone in that hour, her attention keen on the vacant look in his eyes.

...one of them reminded her of her father. Primarily because of those heartrendingly burdened eyes.

Neither of them noticed Rei watch them go. Her arms wrapped around Takashi, chin resting on his shoulder, but teary orbs locked onto their retreating forms until they vanished entirely from her line of sight.

* * *

The man's shirt was stained with dried blood. The torn article of clothing he wore did well to reveal the gash over his chest where his heart should have been. Though thankfully that was about as terrible as it got for him. His maw was wide and reeked of the smell of flesh. And from the pieces of bloody skin lodged in between his teeth, it was clear the now turned man had recently feasted.

The door to the house behind him was busted and broken. The once sturdy wood was reduced to a pile of scattered boards. A perfect example of irony.

"You're a wise man." It spoke after a moment of silence. "I had a teacher who was kind of like you once, wise, or more like just clever. Although instead of just strangers, it was everyone around me he said I should never trust."

The dead turned its attention to where the sound originated. Slowly, it made its way over, stumbling slightly as a low hiss escaped its dried lips.

Pale and bloody fingers reached for the fallen cleaver lodged into the skull of a corpse that lay dead. A remainder of the quick massacre that occurred here not long ago."Your daughter loved..._loves_ you very much. It's so obvious that it's kind of annoying."

The glasses that once cleared the turned mans vision now stained it with blood. The thin metal lining was bent and barley hanging from its nose, small chunks of broken glass piercing its skin.

* * *

_"Kakashi-sensei. I forgot..."_

_A pale mask fashioned into the shape of a dog turned to him. The darkly draped form of the taller man was almost swallowed by the pitch black darkness of the night, but the white mask and strangely fashioned silver hair stuck out like a sore thumb. His captain wiped the blood from his sword over his pants leg with practiced ease, and through hollowed orbs, dark blue eyes watched him impassively._

_"That guys words back then... I can't remember them. I forgot what makes someone truly strong." Tiny hands hung limply by his side and he drew a sharp breath. __The clouds slowly passed from high above, and the moonlight was finally free to illuminate the grassy clearing once more. _

_The two stood but a few feet apart among a field of scattered bodies. Each lay still and motionless. They'd all found true peace. _

_Naruto couldn't say he wasn't jealous. "Sensei, I don't think I've gotten any stronger."_

_Kakashi stabbed his blade into the ground and silently made his way to him. He placed his hands over his shoulders and gave a tiny, reassuring squeeze. "Naruto." He said, eyeing him, a glimmer of guilt in his eye.__"We have to burn the bodies."_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

The shallow grave would mark this man as having existed. Having lived and breathed and dreamed as we all do.

Dark blue orbs observed the makeshift resting place with cryptic eyes, drinking in every detail and embedding it to memory.

To a Shinobi, the body contained many secrets. Secrets enemy villages and spies could use to bring about the downfall of entire nations. Every scar, every marking, even the very flow of chakra and the network itself could reek utter devastation and reveal a world of knowledge that could topple even the strongest of men.

Enemy and ally alike would always be burned at the spot. He'd made it a point to never forget. Kakashi had taught him that.

_"We owe it to them as their killers to never forget Naruto, if only because the rest of the world eventually will."_

Alice's father received a proper burial, small as it may be. With that, the clone dispersed into a plume of smoke, its job complete. Whatever remained was swept away in the passing winds.


	12. Embers V

_When was it, exactly? _

_That I became so obsessed with you?_

"Class. I'd like you all to welcome our newest student. Please, go ahead and introduce yourself young man."

All eyes were on the fairly tall teen standing a few feet away next to the man they'd become familiar with for the past three months. Wild, shaggy blond locks, as bright and attention-grabbing as the sun. Strong, yet distinctly feminine features, with pale flesh that did well to accent his untamed mop of sunshine. A smile that while warm, didn't really reach his eyes. Eyes that were a deep blue and reflected the ocean itself, and all of its murky darkness.

"Naruto." He spoke. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." A short bow followed his incredibly brief introduction. "I hope we can all get along."

_You didn't talk much. And d__espite your best efforts, you were eventually closed off._

_But that didn't bother you. Not in the slightest. _

_In fact, I'd swear you were happier that way._

"There he is! That's the new student! I heard he's already causing problems."

"What's with his hair? That can't be real, right? And his face is pretty cold too. He looks like a delinquent, no doubt!"

"Are those..._scars_ on his cheeks?"

From his spot over the bench, Uzumaki Naruto idly listened on as people continued to whisper on about him. The crowd of students slowly but surely distancing themselves from his general area, all the while sending disapproving or scornful looks his way. His attention however remained solely on the clouds hovering lazily above. An expression of blatant boredom plastered over his features. When they finally turned their backs on him, they missed it.

But she saw it.

A smile. A tiny, and utterly hollow smile.

_And so you dragged yourself through the motions, day after day. Making it obvious that you did not care._

_And on that day..._

_The day when I saw you, the real you._

He was hunched over in a random, less occupied part of the school. Forearm pressed against the wall while his free hand clutched tightly at his stomach. The fabric of his uniform crinkling under the pressure. Heavy, ragged pants escaped the blond. And she for the life of her couldn't understand what was happening.

Though she continued to watch on, her curiosity long ago peaked.

_It was in that very second, when I saw that look on your face, that everything might have started._

His eyes were wide, like a bugs, and an ugly snarl replaced what were normally tightly pursed lips. The look in those frenzied dark blue orbs was void of any light? To her surprise, he was already looking her way.

Her breath hitched, and for the first time in a long time, Saeko felt her heart jump to life.

She blinked and it was gone. That wonderful expression disappeared entirely, any trace of it vanishing—as if it had all been her imagination. He was already walking past her, hands stuffed in his pockets while grumbling underneath his breath to himself. Something about bad fish and a stomach ache. After short minute passed the tall blond was long gone. And yet, still, she could not bring herself move.

Those beautiful eyes of his were gone. Eyes so hollow, and so completely empty, that it was almost like staring directly into the darkest abyss right before taking the plunge.

Eyes like hers.

_I knew then, that what was inside of you was the same thing inside of me. _

_On that day, I fell in love._

_With that emptiness inside of you._

* * *

Naruto liked to think he was a cautious man. How could he not be? The life he'd lived thus far demanded nothing but from him. And while he would admit that lately his guard had been slowly let down as things gradually progressed in this new world, he was still a trained Shinobi at heart. Now that the dead were coming back to life and literally eating the living, Naruto figured now was a good time as any to dust off some of his bygone talents.

_These_ _people act like it's all a bad dream._

And in being a cautious man he couldn't help but feel slightly appalled at how _easily_ they all let their guard's down. It took months of withering and chipping away to even get himself to stop flinching every time someone so much as coughed in a room. But these people, all it took was a few minutes of relative safety and they instantly adopted their normal roles.

Most, if not all of their ragtag group was huddled around the obviously uncomfortable Alice. Laughing loudly, talking among each other—_cooing_. The child was flustered and could barely respond to the multitude of questions being directed her way. Her feet shuffled nervously as she tried to maintain a steady conversation with everyone around her, but it was painfully clear that she was failing. Yet they mercilessly continued their barrage.

He almost felt bad for her.

The living room was unsurprisingly cramped, although it was expected. Both groups and all of their members were currently present with their 'leaders' at the forefront, seated across from each other over the couple of leather couches that were articulately spaced about the center of the room. Naruto had to give it to whoever lived here. They were important, and pretty well off. The size of the apartment seemed almost too big for a single person to live in and judging by all of the plaques and awards proudly sitting behind a glass window, both of his arguments held some degree of truth.

"She's a top rank shooter in the S.A.T forces. Her name is Rika, and she's probably the only friend I have."

Naruto blinked when he met a pair of honey colored eyes.

Shizuka was now standing next to him, a tiny, but genuinely warm smile curling the corners of her lips up. Naruto would admit to staring for a second more than he probably should have, though who could blame him? The woman's attire now consisted of a rather loose band t-shirt and almost _too_ short running shorts, unintentionally leaving little for the imagination. Her long blond hair which normally fell free was now pulled into a long, messy ponytail.

Naruto quickly realized shortly after that most of the girls present were now significantly less dressed than before.

_Where the hell did they find all of this?_

"Uh, thank you." He responded slowly.

Shizuka waved away his not-entirely-sincere gratitude with ease. "Don't mention it. It looked like you were wondering, and it's not much of a secret. Rika's actually pretty well known in this neighborhood for causing trouble whenever we decide to drink a little too much. One time, she chased the guy next door down the entire street with a loaded rifle for peeping at us. I believe that same man ended up in the emergency room that night."

Naruto blinked much like an owl would. _What the hell?_ He was once again slightly taken back by the sheer honesty coming out of a single person. He sort of expected it from Alice, but not a fully grown woman of Marikawa Shizuka's stature.

. .

"So, you saved her?" She pressed on when he didn't outwardly respond to her. "That isn't a bad thing you know." Naruto thought he almost saw a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not here to ridicule you or anything like that. I just like to personally introduce myself to the people I'll be fighting for my life with. Besides, I honestly expected no less from you. I'm actually pretty aware of the fact that contrary to popular belief, you are not as bad as everyone, yourself included, make you out to be."

"Oh, and how'd you figure that?"

Shizuka playfully winked, her hand coming up to cover her mouth while she shook her head. "Sorry...that's a secret! I could tell you more, but only if you promise that I'll get another chance to talk some more with you later on." She suddenly paused. "Granted, that is if you even care in the first place, Misuzu-chan did mention you were rather unpredictable when it came to things like this."

Naruto pursed his lips, arms coming to rest in his pockets as he pushed himself from the wall he so haphazardly chose to lean on. Against his better judgment, he took the bait. "I remember her saying something about volunteer work around the campus. I didn't expect it to be with you. She never really liked seeing blood."

Shizuka smiled coyly. "You'd be surprised at how many actual injuries I deal with on a daily basis. The worst I've ever had to treat back at the school was a dislocated shoulder. So Misuzu-chan rarely had any issue's helping me out." Her smile seemed a bit more forced now "Although that's recently changed." She fell silent after that for a brief second, her eyes darting away from him. "It's hard to believe...that this really might be the end of the world we know." Shizuka whispered her words while gazing fondly at the group of cheery individuals and one child.

Naruto supposed that was the difference between him and them. Were they somehow saw hope, he could only see what would be. Their deaths and the harsh reality of it all. And no matter where someone ended up at—be it this word, or an entirely different one—that cold reality never changed. It would always remain a bitter, unforgiving mistress.

"Yeah..." He mumbled with a soft nod. "Hard to believe."

A silence rested between them, one that only they could feel as they watched the others. Through it all, Naruto couldn't say his eyes didn't meet Alice's uncertain gaze at least once or twice.

As if once again reading his thoughts, Shizuka found that exact moment to add her own two cents on the matter.

"You have to take responsibility now you know?" She crossed her arms behind her back, fingers intertwining as she made her way back to the rest of them. "You saved her life, and she trusts you because of that. You'll be a good man and take responsibility, right?" She didn't even give him the chance to respond, already joining her fellow teacher in conversation. While the rest of the guys tried their best to wipe the drool off of their chins.

Naruto did well to mentally mark Marikawa Shizuka as a possible future person of interest. Dull she may act, but she was sharp underneath that aloof exterior.

"Hey! This calls for a celebration!" From the top of the stairs, Yuki grinned impishly down at everyone occupying the cramped space. She, like most of the girls, was dressed in a loose and arguably revealing clothing. Though that wasn't what caught most everyone's eye. Rather it was the three bottles of various alcohol she held in her hands. Two in her right and the much bigger one in her left. She basked in their combined gaze, looking as if it were giving her unparalleled strength.

"If you're not too much of a prude. C-Come on up and get some! There's plenty to go around!" The obvious pink tinge of her cheeks was a clear indication that she had already drank some, or more like quite a lot by herself.

"Are you seriously this stupid?! I mean, I know you're stupid, but this goes beyond that." Saya said. "We should all be trying to get to bed by now! It's three in the morning! Did you forget the plan or something?" A scowl firmly planted over her lightly tanned features.

Ridiculous! What the hell did she think this was? A damn sleep over?

"Bah! I can tell you're reeeal fun at parties! Listen here bubblegum..." Despite her slur, it was easy to make out her words. "We could all die at any moment now! And I'd rather not waste the f-few precious moments of peace I have, by not doing what I really want to d-do. And that's get plastered!"

"No one is drinking anything!" Kyoko crossed her arms under her bosom, leveling both girls with a stern glare. "Each and every one of you is underage! And this is no time to be drinking yourselves stupid either!" The older redhead sent a disapproving glare toward the still grinning girl. "I expected better from you, Miku-san."

"You shouldn't expect anything from anyone, let alone total strangers, Kyoko-chan!" Yuki retorted while leaning over the railing. "Anyway, it's n-not like we're in school! If I want to do this then you can't stop me. If anyone wants any, come on up, I'll be upstairs!" With her part said and done, Yuki turned her back on them and lightly stumbled back up the stairs.

To Kyoko's surprise, a few of the students got up and followed her as she made her exit.

"Wait! Don't you dare even—!"

The beginnings of her sentence were cut off by a distinctly male hand that made itself known. "Enough, Hayashi-san. There's little we can do about this." Shido placed a reassuring hand over her shoulder. A tiny, exasperated sigh escaping him.

"But—"

The man shook his head.

"No buts." He wagged his finger. "I don't like it either, but all this means is that we just have to keep a closer eye on them. Besides, I can't say I don't agree with Miku-san. Let them relax, if only for a bit."

His smile was so fake, Naruto couldn't bare to look at it for a second longer. The cunning garden snake and his hypnotic eyes, already plotting something behind everyone's back. Things like that would quickly get them all killed. It was around this point that Naruto lost interest in the on-goings around him, choosing instead to duck into the shadows and make his way upstairs. He briefly remembered seeing a rather tiny balcony with a nice view when taking Alice to use the restroom. That would probably be the best place for him now. Quiet, away from everything else. He needed a chance to clear his mind.

_I can't put it off forever._ As he made his discreet escape, Naruto spared a glance toward the one person he knew a bit better than most. _Sooner or later one of us is going to have to make a choice, Niki._

The blond never noticed a few gazes following him as he slipped away.

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me..." Rika scowled. The cigarette butt hanging limply in-between her lips as she tapped away impatiently at the barrel of her weapon.

"Captain,I really don't think it's wise to be using that kind of language in front of command." Joe sighed when the scornful gaze of his superior landed on him. His hands coming up in the traditional 'I surrender' gesture in an attempt to avoid being verbally chewed out by a seriously pissed off Rika.

The two were currently standing guard by a smaller, private jet in the reserved hanger. Inside of the more than likely high-class jet was a man she vaguely recognized as a quickly rising in popularity councilman and his teenage daughter. The politician had dished out enough money to support a small country for half a year in order to secure his families protection. Which meant that only the best of the best would serve as his guard duty.

Meaning they were stuck playing bodyguard to the highest bidder. Instead of working with the rest of the agency to secure everyone else who didn't have those kind of funds.

"And just us two?! What? Do they think we're some kind of super human? It's not like we have infinite ammo! We're going to run out of bullets eventually you know..."

The man next to her sighed again while idly fixing the hat over his head. It would seem his captain had now entered what he'd long ago dubbed her frustration rants. Judging by how the plum haired beauty continuously kept pulling her cellphone out and checking it. There was no doubt in his mind that she was increasingly growing more concerned over someone who was out there. Perhaps her boyfriend? Or her best friend?

What was her name...?

"Shizuka, right?" He suddenly spoke up. "That's who you're worried about?"

Rika cast a glance her partners way. For a moment she opted not to respond. Until a tired breath escaped her. "Yeah...she's smart, but she kind of lacks in the common sense department." Her gloved hand came up to rub her temples in an effort to fight back the sleep-deprived induced headache. "I hoped she would have called or texted me by now. She works at a school part-time, and seeing as the reports said schools and hospitals got hit the hardest I can't help but be a little worried."

Joe didn't feel even a bit fazed by the sudden silence. He understood all too well, his family was out there too. Hopefully safe and sound. "Just stay positive. It's about all we can do from here." He tried for a reassuring smile. "You'll see her again in no time at all."

Rika could tell his own expression lacked as much confidence as he wouldn't liked. Flicking the cigarette in her mouth onto the ground. She pursed her lips as she brought her booted heel down over the cancer stick. "Just stay positive huh?" She repeated.

Without even glancing up, the woman pulled out her silenced pistol and fired. A small thud following her action. From the open windows, a straggler that wandered a bit too close to the hangar limply fell onto the cold ground. A pool of blood most likely steadily growing underneath it.

"That's easier said than done."

* * *

"Uh, what exactly am I looking at here?"

Kouta grinned sheepishly. A deep blush spread over his cheeks as he slowly placed the weapon he was previously, and arguably disturbingly hugging, down over the bed.

A bed that was now covered with boxes of ammunition and a wide variety of similar lethal and very much illegal weaponry. He counted six in total. Naruto had never actually seen a gun up close, let alone six, but he had to admit that they looked deadly.

"Uzu..." A tiny glare was all the warning he got. "S-Sorry. Naruto-san, what can I do for you?"

"Well, for starters. We can act like this never happened." Kouta eagerly nodded. "Good. Glad we cleared that up." His blue eyes skimmed over the contents of the bed. "What is all of this? How did you even find all of these?"

The shorter of the two jerked a thumb over to the now busted open locker. The tall, shiny black door barley hanging on thanks to the forlorn tools lying next to it. "I asked Takashi and Yamada..." At the latter's mention, his expression discreetly soured. "for some help in opening it after the locker peaked my interest. A couple of minutes of struggling later and we were rewarded for our efforts with all of this!" He gestured to the dangerous spread. "I know that They react to sound, so it's best to not use any guns, but it's like my old instructor always said. It's always better to be prepared than dead."

Naruto fought back a smirk. Nice saying. Short, sweet, and to the point.

"Instructor huh? So you know how to use all of these then?"

Kouta shook his head, his free hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. Taking a moment to fix his glasses as he examined everything laid out in front of him. "Not all of them. Some of these weapons I've never even seen before, but they all follow the same basic concept. Believe it or not, Naruto-san, I was actually a pretty good shot, and I know enough to be able to teach the rest of us how to use them too."

The blond watched with no shortage of amusement as Kouta picked up a nearby handgun and with practiced ease inserted a full clip, and then cocked the gun. Making sure to keep his trigger finger off of the trigger as he pointed it in the direction of the open glass door. His lone eye aiming into the darkened streets below.

These past couple of hours had been chalk full of surprises, and they seemingly had yet to stop. So far, Hirano Kouta of all people has proven himself to be the most resourceful out of everyone else he'd met thus far. "You know Kouta," He spoke up while making his way out of the master bedroom and into the balcony. "I think I wouldn't have minded visiting that club of yours sometime later down the line." With that he shut the glass door behind him.

Leaving a bewildered Hirano to try his hardest at repressing a grin.

* * *

Niki knew this was probably a bad idea, but unlike the rest of them, she honestly just wanted to forget everything if only for a couple of hours. So as her lips puckered and she fought back a cough at the utter bitterness that was alcohol. She did so with gusto.

Next to her, Yuki stifled a giggle. "Nice face you made there." She said with a smirk. "Though I respect your attitude, I don't think you'll be feeling very good when you wake up if you don't slow down."

The guest bedroom was now occupied by five women, who were all gleefully sharing the remainder of the two bottles. An intoxicated haze settling over all of them with each shot they downed.

Rei wholeheartedly agreed with the girl sitting directly across from her, despite the platter in her own hand. And although her tolerance wasn't any better, none of them were downing as much as Niki was at the moment. "Yeah, you should take it easy Toshimi-san. We're just trying to unwind here that's all."

Niki's grip over the edges of her sweatpants tightened, her knuckles turning bleach white at the force of it. "Stay out of my business. I'm just doing this to unwind too." She bit her lip. "It's not like _this_ is how I pictured my first time drinking alcohol would turn out to be like." The brunette always imagined her first time drinking would be with Misuzu, when they were of age. It wasn't an insult toward them either, so much as it was an insult directed at the entire messed up situation they'd all found themselves in.

And she really did just want to forget it all.

The monsters. The gore. Misuzu.

...Naruto.

"Now everyone, let's keep it down. And leave poor Toshimi-san alone for a bit. We all have our preferences to how we drink, don't we?" Shizuka grinned as she raised a glass into the air in a toast before downing the contents as if it was water, gaining a few looks from the younger girls surrounding her. Those nights spent trying her best to keep up with Rika until she eventually was drunken underneath the table had finally paid off.

"Marikawa-san, shouldn't you be downstairs with the rest of the adults?"

The blond fell into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Her vision long turned blurry and cheeks redder than a tomato. "Nonsense!" She said while simultaneously refilling her glass. "Someone has to keep an eye on you girls!"

Rei resisted the urge to deadpan.

"I think it's going to be us that will end up having to keep an eye on you..." She mumbled distastefully under her breath. "Why do I already feel like this is a disaster in the making...?"

Next to her, Yuki smirked.

"That's because it will be!" She chirped. The redhead swung an arm around Kawamoto and Tanuichi, bringing both girls closer together with a knowing gleam in her ruby colored eyes. "Let's sit back and enjoy the fireworks, shall we!"

* * *

Naruto let his eyes rest for a moment, glad that the faraway sounds of the brightly lit bridge were just that—far and away. The blond rested his cheek against the palm of his hand and sighed in a rare moment of peace as the cool winds swept past him.

So after years of wondering, he finally found the issue. In spite of the fact that a tiny piece of him knew it all along.

It was himself. He was the problem.

Somewhere along the line he lost something that was apparently so important that it had changed everything. According to that old toad, he was the one destined to bring either salvation or doom to the Elemental Nations, but instead, he brought something else entirely. Never mind that, exactly how does one even go about fixing themselves? There were more things wrong with him than he could count on both hands. His particular situation didn't make things any better either.

What's more, now he wasn't so sure he could just up and leave anymore...

"Take care of her?" He cracked a open single eye. "Now, how do you suppose I do that, Misuzu?"

Naruto was very quickly snapped out of his musings by the sound of the door slamming behind him. The familiar scent of cinnamon wafted through his nostrils.

For a moment, neither of them spoke.

. . .

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" In one slow but fluid movement, he avoided the empty bottle that was angrily chucked at his back.

Dull, expressionless orbs turned and met with a pair of widened and furious ones. A nasty snarl marked her features, and she was all but panting as the sole target of her animosity blankly gazed back at her.

Niki couldn't help it. She rushed him. Her firsts clenched and seeing red. The girl expected to be easily disposed of, he would either stop her or kill her, not like the last time. She didn't expect for her fist to actually meet flesh and bone. Despite the sharp pain that jotted from her more than likely bruised knuckles, a single thought crossed her mind.

_I hit him_! And as if she would never get the chance too again, which she more than likely wouldn't, she followed suit with her other hand. Once again her knuckles shrieked in pain, but she didn't let up. Niki punched him. Again and again and again. Until she was panting, wheezing for breath, and her knuckles were bruised and bloody. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and her lungs felt as if they were on fire. The red that previously took up her vision slowly melted away like it'd never been there, leaving behind a blurry spot of yellow and the distinct feeling of vertigo to overwhelm her.

Her hand fell, and a silence overtook them again.

. . .

"Do you feel better now?"

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. Niki couldn't tell if her hands were shaking because of the pain, or the anger anymore. Probably both. With a jolt, she snapped her head up to glare defiantly at him. As if that would serve to teach him his place. To teach him to be sorry! Only for her to suddenly freeze under his piercing gaze.

Idly, she noted that despite her numerous attacks on him, all he had was a tiny scuff over his cheek to show for it.

His eyes though...they were too cold. She felt as if all of her strength was suddenly being sapped from her body. Like she'd been stripped naked and cast out into the coldest sea. They were so cold. She would never forget those eyes...never. Niki tried her best to come up with something, anything...but found her efforts to be in vain.

"Well? Do you feel any better now that you got to hit me?" He repeated his question.

Did she? Yes! Of course she felt better!

_Misuzu is still dead._

She did...

_Misuzu is still dead._

S—She really did...

The brunette found that her wrists were now bound in his much larger hands.

"I want you to listen. This one time, put away that irrational ange you have for me, and just listen." Naruto watched as tears steadily began to fall from her narrowed eyes. "I killed her."

That was the first time he'd ever said it aloud.

Before Niki could even start the blond silenced her with a single glare. And despite how badly she wanted to protest against it, Niki found that all she could do was fight back against her tears instead.

That was the first time she'd heard the words.

"Something happened..." Naruto chose his next words carefully. "I left her, both of you, behind...and from there on out it looked like you'd already been overwhelmed. I had a change of heart, so I turned back, and when I found her again it was already too late. So I killed her, so that she wouldn't turn into one of Them." Telling Niki the truth would be the biggest mistake he could make right now. She'd kill herself no doubt, one way or the other. Either directly or indirectly.

And he couldn't afford losing her. Not now at least.

"So...it was your fault..." She breathed out.

He frowned.

"No...it was nobody's fault."

Niki felt a growl escape her. Nobody's fault? That made no sense! So Misuzu died out of sheer coincidence?!

"You expect me to—"

Naruto brought a single hand up and gently lifted her chin so that she couldn't entirely avoid meeting his gaze. "Look at me." He ordered. "What happened back there was no one's fault. Not mine. Not yours. Not Misuzu's." His words were soft, but carried an unprecedented amount of weight. "What happened back there was...I don't know. Unlucky." Her glare intensified at his choice of wording. "Don't look at me like that. It **was** unlucky, for all of us. If I could go back and change the outcome I would, without a second though, but I can't...and I certainly can't predict the future and neither can you."

The blond found his steely gaze softening.

This girl, she'd lost the only thing in her life that mattered to her as well. He couldn't be angry at her for the way she was acting. At least, not entirely.

"She told me to watch over you. I'd rather not, and it's obvious how you feel on the matter, but I don't really care how you feel." Naruto seemed to hesitate, his next words sounding as if they were being spoken more to himself than to her. "But I'm going to protect you, and make sure you can stand on your own two feet, for her. Because out of everyone else in this godforsaken world, she's earned it the most."

Niki held his gaze. A righteous anger burst to life in her chest.

He had finally acknowledged her, accepted her, but only after she had to die for it! It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

Even though her chest felt as if it could spontaneously burst into flames at any second, she'd yet to lash out. Despite her mind telling her to do something! Anything! No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't look away.

Naruto's eyes were still frost, but unlike before where they best resembled a desolate field of ice cursed with a heavy blizzard that would never end. This time around, the never-ending blizzard was gone, and what remained was a quiet empty field, blanketed in ice and snow.

In spite of him already knowing the answer, Naruto asked anyway.

"What was she to you?"

Niki, through her sobbing, found it in her to respond to his question. The brunette could've honestly gone on for hours, probably repeating herself, as to what Misuzu had been to her—what she meant to her. How much she cherished her friendship. But she was tired...so tired, that fighting against the numbness that was slowly creeping up on her was no longer enough.

"She was everything to me. I...I loved her." Her words slurred, and the distinct smell of booze hit his sensitive nostrils. "She was...my first, and my only friend."

A combination of the liquor in her body and her already exhausted state sent her tumbling onto him. Niki's eyelids felt heavier than they'd ever been before, until she could no longer stand it and her world was wrapped in a sheet of pitch black.

Naruto, to his credit, did well in not letting her unceremoniously fall to the ground. The blond scooped the sleeping girl up bridal style in one fell swoop and silently carried her inside. Kouta was gone now, no doubt hearing what was going on outside and choosing to give them some privacy. Thankfully he took his guns with him. With a tiny hint of underlying care, Naruto let her body rest over the soft silk sheets of the bed.

He eyed her for moment, just to make sure. It wasn't until he picked up on soft snores that he got his answer. For a moment he gazed at her sleeping form, her words echoing within his thoughts.

_First and only friend, huh? _

Amidst the silence of that room, Naruto found that both he and Niki did indeed share something in common. They both came to truly appreciate the little bit of light Misuzu brought into their otherwise dreary lives.

"Funny, she was mine too."

He brought his hands up and gazed at the old blood staining them. Even after he'd gone and washed them, furiously scrubbing away for what felt like hours on end, the blond could swear to still seeing bits of red here and there that never seemed to go away no matter how hard he'd wash. A testimony to the things he had done way back then when he lived a kind of life that felt more like a dream now than anything.

His eyes traveled across the darkened room until they landed on the closed door of the upstairs master bathroom. "I suppose a shower wouldn't hurt." It's not like he enjoyed being covered in blood anyways.

* * *

When he next stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped neatly around his waist, Naruto was greeted by a very familiar pair of light blue orbs. The surprises just kept on coming, as he predicted.

He'd said it once, and he'd say it again. Naruto really hated being right.

"I must say." Sakeo spoke. A soft, almost endearing smile curling her lips up. "I'm actually pretty relieved to see you're alive and well, Uzumaki-san. And before you even think it. Yes, I'm being genuinely honest." Her eyes ran up and down his half-naked form like a hawk. It was as if she didn't even feel like bothering with hiding her intent. Instead opting to make it all the more apparent that she was indeed, checking him out.

Naruto spared the heiress a glance, his lips pursed and expression even. "That's..." He paused for a moment, before continuing uncertainly. "Good to know? I suppose. Thank you for your concern." The blond cautiously eyed the violet haired girl currently resting her bottom over the bed of the room, across from where the unconscious Niki lay. Her legs casually crossed and the bloody bokken she'd been using all this time resting over her lap.

Naruto much thought that Saeko reminded him of a cat at times. Cunning, partial to unexpected mood swings. He'd even going as far as to say that sometimes he felt like a mouse whenever she was around. While it proved to be a rather entertaining game before. It was much different now, considering this particular kitty held sharper claws then he'd first realized and had already freely exercised them.

His keen gaze swept over her once more, drinking in every detail of her appearance. This seemingly gentle girl had apparently been up to some gruesome stuff. Just how many? He wondered. How many had fallen victim to this capricious girl?

"It would have made me rather sad if you'd gone and died out there. Considering where we last left off at."

"You mean when you tried to kill me for the second time?" He retorted with a flat tone, not missing a beat.

To Saeko's credit, the smile on her face didn't once falter or fade in its peculiar intensity. Her sky blue merely continued to peer into his own without a hint of remorse. Why should she feel bad? What she did back then was perfectly normal in her eyes, and judging by the way he could so casually brush it off, death was most certainly not a stranger in his life either.

A soft, velvety chuckle escaped her. "I'd like to say I'm sorry for that...but the truth is that I'm not. Had you died back then you would have simply proven to be weak. It would have been as simple as that." The smile spread. "But you didn't. All you did was affirm the fact that you are above the rest of them, as I expected of course. Not just anyone can catch my eye, you know?" Was that a compliment...? "You proved all of that and _more_ to me. Uzumaki-san. Granted I will apologize for getting so worked up. You see I'm the type that enjoys a challenge but rarely ever encounters one, and sometimes I can't help myself when I do."

She crossed her arms under her chest. A single violet strand falling out of place and adorning her slender cheek.

"And _you_ are the greatest challenge I've ever faced. Really, I suppose there's no point in hiding it anymore. I want you, Uzumaki Naruto." She licked her lips. "You and everything that you are. Mind, body, and soul. That is if you even have one to begin with."

The ceiling fan spun slowly above them. The dim light from the open window obscured most of their features, but even in the pale moonlight Saeko's smile was something else entirely. For whatever reason, it still managed to out-shine the heavenly body floating high above in the cloudless sky. Though it radiated no light. Instead, those curled lips were somehow enveloped in shadows.

Naruto didn't even bother to retort for a moment, until a wry smirk burst to life. It was quickly followed by a rather amused chuckle.

"You just don't get it do you, Busujima-san? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" He shook his head. "I've no doubt you've killed a lot of people for whatever reason, and now you think to maybe add me to this list of yours. But I can assure you that's a big mistake." Here his dull blue eyes turned a shade darker. "You've killed people, Saeko, but so have I."

His next words sent a cold chill down her spine. If only because it sounded like less of a threat and more of a promise.

"And I won't so much as even blink when I take your life away from you."

Saeko could feel that same ominous feeling radiate from every pore in his body. That dangerous aura that he'd used once before to bring her to her knees. It was washing over her again! And...

...he said her name.

Her heart began to race once more. It pounded and thrashed about loudly within her chest! Once again serving to remind her that only he could elicit that kind of response! That only he could make her feel this alive!

But she couldn't. Not again.

"I..." Saeko ducked her head low, the edges of the bed clenched tightly within her slender fingers. "I can't say I don't look forward to it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _What's with this woman? _He could feel her own killing intent spike subconsciously. It didn't match his, and it probably never would seeing how unrefined it was. But still, out of everyone he'd met in this world, this girls pure murderous intent was arguably the greatest he had come across.

She **wanted** to fight. To spill blood. To take life.

The fabric of the bed was practically tearing from how tightly wound her hands were and the weapon over her lap vibrated every so subtly as a shiver ran throughout her. The smile on her features was stretched thin and radiated a kind of blood lust that managed to send a spark of something strange through him.

Busujima Saeko.

Naruto slowly found himself wanting to know her, just as badly as she wanted to know him. This sweet, mild mannered girl who seemingly excelled in everything she did. Loved by everyone around her and treated with the upmost respect one could expect from society. A beautiful jewel. A bright, radiant gem. A perfect, twinkling diamond bathed in red.

What was it that turned this girl into what he saw before him now?

A monster who was so casually wearing human skin, disguising herself. The blood lust in her bright blue eyes could rival a veteran Shinobi's despite her body lacking the appropriate training.

"I thought I'd already explained this to you—"

"—You did. When one shares a kiss, they convey emotions and feeling. They connect. Am I wrong?" She cut him off, her hand coming up to brush away the displaced strand of hair as she spoke.

Naruto chose to remain silent, opting to listen quietly. To which Saeko took as her cue to continue.

"Nothing..." She said softly, repeating what he told her once before. "Back then, when our lips met. You said you felt nothing... But I didn't. For once in my life, Naruto-kun, I felt everything."

And it was because of that that she would never let him go.

Saeko inched her head back, her eyes hovering over the sleeping form of Niki for a moment. "Everyone deserves a chance at happiness, don't you think? Regardless of how you feel about me. I will follow you until the very end. This girl, you wish to protect her? Then so will I, until I am forced to draw my last breath. Because it's what you want. Until you get tired of our little game and you decide to kill me..." She turned her attention back to him. Her eyes half lit, and that same smile gently caressing her cheeks. "I will follow you. Because you, Uzumaki Naruto, can do what no one else can...

You make me feel."

Naruto was at a loss for words.

Saeko inched herself off of the bed, and with a polite bow and final once over, she made her way out of the room. Stopping only to give the blond a small wave and a flirtatious wink before returning downstairs. "You should get some rest yourself. We move in the morning." With her part said and done, she vanished from his sight.

It was a dangerous and rather risky move, she would admit to that. But if all worked out in her favor the returns would be more than just worth it.

_Until you decide to kill me..._ She fought back a smirk. _O__r until I kill you. This game of ours won't be ending anytime soon._ Because he was her perfect target. The one and only person she would ever admit to have grown to love more than the actual hunt itself. Saeko would give her all to him. Her loyalty, attention, even her body should he ask for it.

Until the day finally came where she could bring his consciences to a higher plane of existence. A place where he would live forever, his beauty perfectly preserved. A place only she knew of and only she could bare witness too.

There, her love for him would be eternal.

Her heart thumped loudly within her chest at the thought of it, and Saeko couldn't help but reflect on how nice it was to feel alive.

* * *

The night was finally coming to an end.

All around the apartment most of those who managed to make it this far were already asleep, their bodies too tired to sustain itself in the waking world. On the couch across from him slept Saya, her small form sprawled about over the leathery sofa with a blanket draped over her. He imagined it was pretty much the same everywhere else. The only people he knew to actually still be up were Kouta, who was still tinkering away in the garage, and himself.

He'd not seen Rei since their arrival, but chances were that she was with Takashi. As for Shido's group. He had been actively avoiding them with the hopes of avoiding another damnable headache. If there was one person here who he genuinely disliked, it was that man.

Not like that mattered though. Come morning they'd all be making one last trip toward the Takagi estate, with the hopes of finding more people and a means to securing the safety of their loved ones.

_But damn it all if something still doesn't feel off about the whole thing..._ Naruto let out a short sigh as he watched his shirt swirl about in the dryer from his position on the two-seater.

Those were bad thoughts to have, but they didn't particularly concern him. What would come next for him rested solely on Niki. Whatever choice the girl ended up making would dictate how everything else would go for the foreseeable future. Hopefully she'd make the right call and just let him guide her. He made it clear that it wouldn't be forever, just until he was sure she could take care of herself.

"Naruto-san...?"

The comfortable silence he'd been partaking in was finally broken. Though Naruto half expected it. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He commented offhandedly, eyes flickering over to the person standing a few feet away.

A pair of bright, violet colored orbs gazed back at him with uncertainty. "I...I couldn't sleep." Alice mumbled shyly. Twirling her fingers nervously while trying her best not to stammer.

Naruto shook his head in response, shaggy blond locks swishing about. He held her gaze for a moment before motioning for her to come closer by patting the open space over the couch next to him.

Alice looked between him and the open spot for a moment, as if to make sure it was alright. When he did it again, the girl quickly made her way over, fumbling a bit in her take off. Gleefully, Alice plopped herself on the couch and smiled. Her legs dangling a few inches above of the carpet.

"Alright, I'll bite." He began. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Ah, well, M-Marikawa-san was sort of...suffocating me."

Naruto deadpanned. His lips forming a thin line. He had a pretty good idea of exactly what Alice meant by 'suffocate'.

"...That's unfortunate."

Alice turned an impressive shade of red.

"I-I couldn't breath...and she wouldn't wake up, so I just left the room. I didn't feel very comfortable in there anyway."

Naruto supposed he couldn't blame her. He would rather sleep in the rain than sleep in the designated men's room. Someone would probably try to slit his throat while he slept.

The silence was back again, and while not quite as peaceful as before, it wasn't terribly overbearing either.

"Can I ask you something?" The child spoke up

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response. "You can ask anything you want. I'm not inclined to give you any answers though."

"R-Right! If that's the case...then well... Why do they treat you like that?" Alice looked up at Naruto. Regarding the blond with a curious gaze. Her innocent eyes all but shimmering.

"Why do they treat me like what—?"

"—Did you do something? Steal anything? Or did you hurt them?" At this her tiny brows furrowed, a small scowl that was blatantly directed at him curling the corners of her lips down. "Stealing is wrong you know!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "And hurting people for no reason is even worse! I won't forgive you if that's the case!"

His only response was a faint twitch of his brow. Naruto could admit that he was a bit interested in the child's angle. He himself didn't quite see where she was going with this, nor did he understand just how or _why_ it was that those same innocent eyes were now just a tad bit...different. In fact, he would say they more resembled twin slabs of steel now. Peering down from up above and looking as if they could fall at any moment and rushing him almost instantly.

_This kid... _A tiny smirk threatened to make itself known, but he fought it back without much effort.

"I promise you that I didn't steal anything or hurt anyone, at least not physically." He then added as an afterthought. " I might have given them a nightmare or two, but that's about it." Naruto shrugged. "Either way, I'm curious. What exactly do you mean by how they treat me?"

Alice hummed aloud. "Well...they don't talk to you. And when we first got here most of them didn't even look your way. They looked at me and Miya-chan and ignored you!" Her tiny hands were wound into tight fists. "It's almost like they're avoiding the fact that you exist!" There was a surprising bit of hostility in those last few words.

Naruto blinked once more when those wide, violet orbs glared into his. This time he couldn't quite fight the twitch of his lips. _No, not a kid..._ He corrected himself. _She's proven a bit too smart for that._

The blond shrugged, internally agreeing that out of the supposedly mature—and he used that word loosely—people he had regrettably been forced to join up with. He found the company of a ten year old to be much more pleasant thus far. He was still a bit confused as to why she was talking to **him** of all people.

One thing he would admit though...

For once, Naruto was glad he acted against his better judgement and chose to save this peculiar little girl.

"Yeah, I suppose so, but wouldn't you?" At her bewildered stare, Naruto elaborated. "The older you get the less willing you are to deal with what you don't understand, the unknown. People find a comfort zone and they stick too it for the rest of their lives. Think about it from their...slightly stupider perspective. They're going about their usual days, safe in those invisible bubbles and then suddenly out of nowhere, bam! People start eating other people. Well actually you probably understand that feeling." He paused for a moment while contemplating his next words. "Forget that last part. It's like this, they don't understand what's going on. Their bubbles got popped and all of the debris, and dirt, and shit—"

She gasped at his use of language, to which Naruto only groaned internally in response.

"And everything else they kept out is suddenly invading their personal space. It makes them question themselves. It's scary to them. That's how they feel about me. They've never understood why I am the way I am, and they understand even less now, and that's scary."

Alice frowned. "But...that's not very fair to you." She whispered sourly.

Naruto beheld the girl before him, keeping her under his piercing gaze. He watched her for barley a second before a wry smile slowly overtook his features.

"A lot of things in life aren't fair..."

In that instant, Alice's mind flashed back to her fathers untimely death. His faintly warm skin, tired eyes, and loving smile. Then she thought back to everything else before that, and all the struggles her dad and her faced together. She knew that...she knew life wasn't fair. It had never been fair.

But she was done crying about it.

"I know that..." She mumbled. "But just because it's unfair doesn't mean it's right you know."

. . .

"I think this is the most of I've talked to anyone in a long time." The blond spoke up. "Even Misuzu couldn't get me to babble this much."

"Misuzu?" Alice tilted her head. "Who's that? Your friend?"

Naruto was a bit surprised to know that in his response. He didn't once hesitate. "She was. A friend that is to say. I didn't really care much for her at the start...but I guess some people really do have a way of getting to you in the end.

"Where is she now?"

What a childish question.

"She..." She's dead. It's easy enough to say. He'd done it plenty of times before, but when it came to certain people, the task proved more difficult. "...died. They got to her and I had to make sure she didn't turn into one of Them."

Alice bit her lip, as if hoping to stop herself from going on any further. The hidden guilt in those blue eyes was more than enough to shatter her bravado.

"..._Why_? Why is everything so unfair? Why do people have to die? Why did my dad have to die?" She spat her questions in a low whisper without pause. Her hands trembling slightly as she ducked her head, probably in an attempt to hide what were most likely tears.

How kind of her, to keep her emotional breakdown quiet so the rest of the house could sleep. Naruto idly noted that for the first time in a long time, he'd been presented with a question he could neither answer or effectively ignore.

"Alice..." He hesitantly reached out and cupped her hand. Giving what he hoped was taken as a reassuring squeeze. Naruto found that he didn't quite have the energy to maintain his usual facade right now. At least, not in front of this child, who was at the brink of losing all hope. It would be beneath him.

. . .

Hope? Is that what he was missing?

"I don't know."

The silence that fell between the two after that was finally broken by the distant sound of gunshots, and a mass of eerily familiar groans.


	13. Embers VI

Takashi sighed from his position atop the stairs. Back uncomfortably pressed against the hard wood as a deep sigh escaped his parted lips. Things had finally begun to settle down after the arrival of their previously missing group members and the newly introduced Alice. It was a welcome break, but one that he knew wouldn't last forever. Though he easily pushed those thoughts away for the moment.

Despite his worst fears, Rei was alive and well.

The second his eyes fell on her. It was like nothing else mattered anymore. Without even thinking he rushed to her and enveloped his childhood friend in the tightest hug he could muster. The smell of her hair, the feeling of their bodies so close together. It was almost surreal. He squeezed like he'd never get the chance to again. And though he tried to fight it to the best of his ability, a few tears managed to slip out of his watery sockets.

But really, who could blame him?

Out there it was a literal hell on Earth. Who knows what could have happened to her? She could have been killed—by Naruto, by the dead, by other people. And he never would have seen her again. Though thankfully those fears didn't came to pass. He'd even go as far as to thank Uzumaki the next time he saw the stoic blond. Rei couldn't have possibly made it back on her own. She was tough, but it would take more than just being tough to survive out there.

Any further dwellings were interrupted by the light footsteps that echoed from above him. When onyx colored eyes trailed off to see who it was that intervened between him and his thoughts. He was rather surprised to meet the flushed features of Rei herself. Her ruby orbs lulled and unfocused as she blankly stared him down. A light brown tank-top clung to her frame, and grey, camouflage patterned pajamas obscured her creamy legs.

Fighting back a blush at her attire, Takashi averted his gaze and chose to try and focus on something else.

"Hey... D-Don't ignore me..."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do.

Her words were soft, like a whisper, and the obvious slur told the dark haired teen all he needed to know. "Rei, are you...drunk?" He asked, coming up to his full height as he cautiously eyed the girl towering above him from the tallest step. "Did you actually drink with, Yuki-san?"

Rei's lips fell into a tight frown. "S-So...you're calling her by her first name now, Takashi?" Her ruby eyes narrowed in his direction. "Do you know her well? Is she special to you too? You can tell me you know, after all..." The frown marking her delicate features only deepened. "We _are_ childhood friends."

Takashi felt his jaw clench at her words. Wasn't that his line? "What are you talking about? I've called almost everyone here by their first name, as a sign of respect. It means nothing more..."

Rei shook her head softly. Her shoulders sagged and she fumbled in her stepping. Shifting from side to side as if she were about to collapse at any moment now.

Takashi was worried she actually might.

"Nothing, huh?" Rei reached out to the wall opposite of her left and leaned against it for support. "Does that include me too? Do I mean nothing to you?" A part of her knew that this was wrong. She was upset, and a total wreck right now. Drinking was probably the last thing she should've done. And taking it out on Takashi wouldn't make anything any better either but, that part of her was too quiet and too far away for her to actually bother to listen.

All she could feel now was fear and doubt.

For her parents, for her friends, herself. Takashi, Alice, and even Naruto.

At the thought of the blond her chest felt tight. The impassive blond was the biggest contributor to her mixed emotions at the moment.

The living dead? She could deal with that after a bit of time. It wasn't too difficult a concept to come to terms with after everything that had happened. Her parents? While she was worried for their sake, she knew they could take care of themselves. But **him**, for whatever reason, he was the sole reason as to why it felt like her heart was sinking into a sea of guilt.

After everything she said to him, the way terrible she treated him. He still protected her. In his own way, he protected her. She was half the reason he was so distrusted in the first place. Out of everything that came to mind when she thought about it, and of all the confusing things surrounding that pale, stoic face.

The word _why_ continued to peer its ugly head.

Why?

Why did he bother to save her? Why did he look so conflicted when he saved Alice? Why did she suddenly care?

"Rei." Takashi finally found it in him to speak up after a brief silence. "You...you don't understand." He mumbled. "Of course it's different for you. You _know_ it's different. It always has been..." Maybe now was the time to tell her how he felt? How he'd been feeling for the past year. It wasn't like another chance was guaranteed anytime soon.

For all he knew, death was just around the corner. Patiently waiting for him to trip and fall into its inescapable grasp. He might never get another opportunity like this again.

"Rei...there's something..." He hesitated for a moment, but quickly found his resolve. "There's something I have to tell you."

From the top of the steps, Rei vehemently shook her head a no. Something that proved to be a huge mistake as the world around her quickly turned into a mass of colors and blurs. In the blink of an eye she lost her footing, and in almost slow motion fell to the ground. Or would have, had Takashi not broken her unceremonious descent. When she fell into his arms, Takashi let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. The second he saw her stumble, he knew. And without a second thought the teen acted. Reaching his arms out and sparing Rei from a painful meeting with the ground below.

"You need to be careful!" He was quick to scold her as she slumped onto him. Tone firm and resolute.

She easily ignored him and only leaned into his embrace while simultaneously burying her forehead into his chest. Effectively obscuring her face from view. Takashi was warm, Rei noted in moment of rare reflection, but not as warm as _him_. Takashi was hot, and were she to stay in his arms for too long she'd no doubt begin to feel uncomfortable. _He_ was more like a low, cackling fire that was quietly flickering away.

A fire that served just enough heat to keep one warm and comfortable, but would no doubt fade to ash after enough time passed.

"It's never different, Takashi." She mumbled, her lulled eyes staring blankly at the edges of his shirt while she tried her best to distract her foggy thoughts. "It's always been the same. Y-You and I, no matter what happens. Nothing will ever change..."

Takashi found himself at a loss for words. Her words didn't make sense to him, but they served well in making him feel uneasy. "Rei, what are you saying?" A lump formed in his throat and the dark haired teen suddenly found it difficult to swallow. "What do you mean it's always been the same?"

The girl only let out a quiet, bitter laugh in response. Her arms falling limply to her side as darkness crept over the corners of her already failing vision. "It will never change... What we believe in...is a lie, Taka-kun. It's all just one big nasty lie..." What she'd seen thus far only proved_ him_ right. Back at the school, at the gas station, and even before they arrived. The world was far from being black and white. "Isn't it? Na..ru..to?"

Rei drifted off to the realm of dreams in his arms, her thinly dressed form was pressed against his body, and all he had to do was close his eyes and do his best to never let go. It sounded so easy. So simple. And yet, Takashi could not bring himself to enjoy this rare moment despite his best efforts. Rei's final words rung in his ears, bouncing back in forth in his head. He didn't understand what she meant, but that didn't matter.

No. What mattered was that she said **his** name at the end.

_Why did she say his name?!  
_

His hands curled into tightly wound fists at the very thought of it. He couldn't deal with yet another one in her life, he just got her back! He wouldn't!

A feeling Takashi was very familiar with sprung to life in his chest. He quickly stomped that particular flame out with practiced ease as he pushed those thoughts to the farthest reaches of his mind. There was an explanation for this, right? Of course there was! He would just ask Rei what she meant in the morning. There was no need to feel any jealousy towards Naruto. Besides, Rei practically outright hated the guy. There was just no way, right?

He didn't know how long he'd sat there. With the love of his life draped over him. Both her curves pressing up against his body and her soft, silky hair acting as the perfect blanket. All he knew was that he could not enjoy it. The sinking feeling in his gut wouldn't let him.

Perhaps it was only a few seconds? Or maybe even a few minutes? All Takashi knew after what felt like an eternity passed was that the only thing that managed to break him out of his spell were the frantic fearful cries of people, and the dry, booming clap of a gun being fired.

* * *

The door to the garage was swiftly opened, and when Naruto stepped into the spacious room he quickly noted the hard look in Kouta's eyes as the chubby teenager looked on through the tiny windows of the garage door and out into the streets.

His lips formed into a thin line and behind him, Alice shuffled closer, unconsciously tightening her hold over him.

"What's happening out there?"

Kouta turned to him, and with a grim expression waved the tall blond over. "It's not something I can easily explain Naruto-san." Almond brown shifted from the blond to the window. "I think it's best if you have a look for yourself."

Naruto nodded and did just that. When his eyes beheld exactly why he'd heard the gunshots, the blond couldn't help but scowl in distaste.

It was a group of still among the living humans, primarily male with three females. And from the looks of it, the fools were having the time of their lives as they rained a storm of lead at the monsters crowding the darkened streets. Somehow the idiots managed to get their hands on a few guns and were now blindly and very eagerly shooting Them with utter gusto.

Bullet after bullet tore into the mindless dead, but for every one of Them that fell, three more either rose up in its place or joined the already massive horde from the shadows. A fact that the living were now slowly starting to understand. They were shuffling into the walls, pushing against each other and rubbing shoulders. All while groaning eerily as They each fought to be the very first to reach their meal and sink their flesh ridden teeth into it.

"So many..." Kouta whispered helplessly. A bead of nervous sweat trailing down his exposed forehead. "There's way too many."

And They did.

What came next was nothing new by now, Kouta didn't think he'd ever get used to seeing people get ripped to pieces in such a gruesome fashion. He flinched at the horrified screams. His hold over the assault rifle tightening as a newfound fear slowly crawled into him.

Naruto understood well the horror reflecting in those widened brown eyes. It was the sudden realization that despite what you feel, or how sure you think you are, you're never truly safe—that you could still die at any moment. And no number of walls, weapons, or people could ever change that. The eyes of someone who was slowly coming to terms with death.

Inching his head back so that he could see Alice, the blond spoke. "Go back inside and into the living room." He ordered, leaving little room for argument. "Wake the Takagi girl up, the one with the pink hair on the couch and tell her what's going on. Tell her to do the same for everyone else while you _remain_ in the living room."

Violet orbs stared intently into his own blue pair for a fraction of a second, before Alice finally chose to shakily respond. "R-Right!" With a short, if not a bit hesitant nod. The child swiftly slid on her heel and made a bee-line for the living room. Leaving the one senior and lone underclassman behind to ponder over their newly found predicament.

Turning his attention back to the window, Naruto fought back a sigh and allowed a slight frown to dwell over his features. "Kouta, snap out of it. It's a bit too late to start being afraid now, don't you think?" The blonds words were calm, but held a kind of steely edge that served to snap the brown haired teen out of his funk.

For whatever reason, Hirano Kouta couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself at hearing those words. _Naruto-san is right. It's too late to be scared._ Mustering together his thoughts. Kouta let out a slow, steady breath as he fortified his resolve and calmed his nerves. _What matters now is making it out of this alive. So I just need to focus! Just focus on the mission! Nothing else!_

A hard edge crept along the corners of his features. "Just focus on the mission." He whispered tonelessly. Repeating the advice his once teacher had given him over and over.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Kouta's shoulders visibly relaxed, and his breathing returned to an even pacing. Naruto wouldn't say he wasn't impressed. The blond pursed his lips in retrospect, his mind thinking back on years long past at hearing those words unconsciously slip out of the shorter teens mouth.

Focus on the mission. Nothing was more important.

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. A different world or not, humans would always be humans. "I'm not very familiar with this area, Kouta, do you have any idea where They're all coming from?" The blond inquired while keeping his eyes locked on the roads.

Their numbers were still growing and that was a definite problem. More and more of Them continued to drag their mutilated corpses out of the darkness of the night and into the already overpopulated herd. It was more than likely that They were being attracted from all around the area by the chorus of groans bellowing out of their fellow monstrosities now.

"Uh, from the way They're moving, I'd say south. They're coming from the south end of the city." Kouta narrowed his eyes, intently watching the movements of the herd. "There isn't much that way. It's mostly all industrial, but there is the bridge..." His eyes lit up in realization. "The bridge! It's one of the biggest ways to get in and out of Tokonosu! And we're nearby! Those people must have attracted Them all from there."

Naruto scowled at his words. A low rumble escaped his throat, and without warning, he turned his back to the overbearing scene outside and with a rather annoyed glare stalked his way toward the door leading back inside. Pausing only to glance at the massive vehicle next to him. Or was it a tank?

"Kouta, what's this thing called?"

The brown haired teen smirked as his senior finally acknowledged the presence of their third companion. "That," He gestured to the heavily armored monster quietly sleeping next to the blond. "is called a Humvee, Naruto-san."

Naruto gave the inside and outside of the Humvee an appreciative once over. "Really? Yeah, I suppose this will work. I need you to pack everything we have into this thing and make sure that by the time the hysterics are over with, we'll be ready to move. Can you do that for me?"

"O-Of course! You can count on me, Naruto-san!" Kouta was pleasantly surprised when the normally apathetic blond gave a curt nod.

"I'm glad to hear it. Keep me updated, if anything goes wrong you run inside and let me know." With out another word, the blond attempted to make his exit. Only for the knob he was reaching for to suddenly spin and that same door to burst open. A frantic Kyoko on the other side. Her eyes wide and no small amount of fear in her frenzied expression.

"What's going on?!" The redhead hurriedly asked. She all but had a heart-attack when Naruto easily, and too quietly, brushed past her. His words echoing in her head as the blond made for the living room.

"It's time for a group meeting, sensei."

* * *

The living room was once again packed, and idly, Shizuka made a mental note to apologize to Rika as soon as she saw her friend for the mess of strangers her home had now become. Although where before it was filled with laughter and relief, now the occupants could only fight with all of their strength in an effort to withhold their fear alone. It was obvious that they were all scared. Even from within the apartment, you could still hear the faint groans echoing outside.

As his eyes scanned the room, Naruto noted that a few people were currently missing. Namely Niki. _So she's still asleep? At least she'll be away from this. _Everyone else however managed to crawl their way out of their dreams and back to reality.

"What the hell's going on?!" Yamada asked the question on all of their minds. "What's with that noise?"

Next to him, Yuki scowled while she rubbed her aching temples in effort to sooth her pain. "What do you thinks going on idiot? It's obvious isn't it? So stop yelling so goddamn much. I've got a killer headache." She all but hissed.

Yamada scowled, watching through narrowed eyes as his classmate painfully shut her eyes and clenched her jaw. The teen was readily about to speak on Yuki's actions, and give her a piece of his mind—club member or not, had someone else not quickly beat him to it.

"Oh? Look at this." A mocking laugh filled the air. "How perfect. Regretting your idiotic decision to drink in a crisis like this already? It's not like this was unexpected or anything you know." From the couch, Saya smirked in the direction of the now obviously angry redhead. "Well..." She shrugged nonchalantly. "If it's any consolation. I won't say I told you so."

"What's your problem Takagi?" Yuki managed a glare. Her lips twisting into a nasty snarl as she regarded the known prodigy with utter contempt. "Are you really this jealous of me? Geez, I hope you don't fall in love or something."

The pink haired girl growled. Returning the redheads glare with equal intensity. "I didn't have a problem until you instigated one! Don't act like your innocent here, and don't make this into another one of your jokes! Besides, I could care less what it is you do. What matters is that I was, and I say this with a bit of regret, right. Wasn't I? You know it. Drinking was a terrible idea and you should feel ashamed for even suggesting it. Now half of us are groggy and even more tired. If anyone dies here it's on you!"

Sparks flew in between the two fiery teens and tensions ran higher than ever before.

From her spot, Saeko let out a quiet, amused chuckle. With a sly smirk the heiress realized just how_ easily_ Takagi Saya seemed to invoke a response from her former best friend. A few words exchanged, and Yuki's outward facade slowly and gradually crumbled away. Though she supposed it made sense if she looked back on what she knew of the girl. Yuki had always held a particular distaste for the rich and prodigious—herself excluded of course.

Yuki would even go as far as to say they were all to blame for a majority the bad things that happened in the world. And considering what Saeko's own family line had become known for in the underworld, Yuki wasn't too far from the truth.

"Saya! That's enough! I drank too, and so did a lot of other people!" Rei was quick to intervene as she and Takashi took a seat next to the pink haired girl. Her own hands coming up to sooth the ache in her head as she gestured for Alice to come closer. "We're all at fault for making a bad choice, it wasn't like we were forced too you know. Besides, we shouldn't even be dwelling on that anyways. We have bigger issues to deal with."

Takashi couldn't help but raise a single brow at the almost subconscious nurturing Rei was giving the girl.

Shido smiled approvingly as he nodded in Rei's direction. His arms crossed and right leg neatly folded over his left as he somehow hovered. Eliciting a scowl from the brunette while she hefted the child onto her lap. "I couldn't agree more with you, Miyamoto-san. Like Miku-san said, our situation right now is obvious." A tight frown settled over the Shido's pale features as he casually fixed his glasses. "Things aren't looking very good are they, Uzumaki-san? You can go ahead and be honest with us. At this point it doesn't matter."

All eyes fell on the blond immediately after. For a moment he didn't outwardly respond, until a soft frown curled the corners of his lips down. Naruto found he was growing rather tired of Shido and his subtle games, though he knew better than to dig deeper holes by now. Were he to act on his impulses and teach the slimy bastard a lesson, then Niki would only have more reason to doubt him. Which would in turn make his situation harder.

"We're surrounded." He began. "You can't move by foot, and more are coming. The only thing keeping Them away right now are the wall surrounding this place, but they also keep you in. If any of you want to actually make it out of this alive. I'd probably start coming up with some ideas now, while you still can."

No doubt that would send them into a panic, but lying really wasn't his strong suit. He could avoid a subject like nobody's business. But lying to someone's face? He just thought it was pointless all around. And no matter how hard Danzo tried to make that little bit of him go away, disappear entirely, he never could.

After a few seconds passed, most found they could no longer hold eye contact with him and they turned their heads, averting their gaze and choosing to focus on something else. Not that Naruto minded in the slightest. With his part being said and done, he met Takashi's eyes and with a tiny flick of his wrist Naruto discreetly gestured for him to speak.

The dark haired teen seemed surprised, but quickly schooled his features and took his cue. "Thank you, Uzumaki-san." He nodded the blond's way before returning his attention to the majority of the group. "We should start by taking a look at our options." His eyes met with everyone else in the room, and idly, Takashi noted that a small part of him was strangely _pleased_ at how all of these people were so desperately awaiting his next words. How they were listening to him, and _only_ him.

"For one, we'll probably need to take a vote seeing as we have two choices at the moment. We can either wait it out here for the rest of the day and hope They eventually go away, or we try to make our escape right now and head to Saya's. Either way is fine with me, but I think that we shouldn't linger."

"Before we even consider escape an option. How exactly do you plan on us escaping in the first place, Komuro-san?" The attention was now drawn toward Ishiyama. Who had finally peeled his eyes away from the laptop in his hands to level Takashi with a scrutinizing gaze. "If what Uzumaki-san says is true. If we truly are surrounded on all sides, than that means right now...there is no way out for us."

Takashi couldn't help but scowl at the third-years words. The distrustful look in those narrow, brown orbs was obvious in its being aimed directly at him. And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew Ishiyama was right.

"So the idea that escape is even an option is a sketchy one at best. If we really are going to cast votes. I'll be the first to vote that we stay inside, at least until someone can come up with a more reliable course of action. I won't rely on a structurally weak idea like that to ensure my survival. No offense to you, Komuro-san."

Takashi returned his argument with a sheepish smile. "Well...I suppose there's no fighting that kind of logic." He let out a withered sigh after. "And while I'd like to act as soon as possible and not wait, I can't help but agree with you too, Ishiyama-san."

"Are you suddenly saying we should wait? We shouldn't be wasting anytime! Those things could climb over the walls! Or break them down altogether! Don't you guys get it? We can't trust that we're really safe anymore! I agree with your previous plan, Takashi-san!" Yamada clenched his jaw and met the eyes of each person that crowded around the room with strikingly clear desperation. "We need to act! If we don't we're all going to die!"

Silence filled the room. At the mention of death most everyone froze up.

The thought of _dying_ at the hands of those flesh hungry monsters too much—at having your flesh torn, swallowed and dissolved inside the bellies of those creatures. Only to eventually turn into Them and blindly kill and eat another living soul. Another person! It was a terrifying, downright chilling one that sent shivers down each individuals spine and only served to fuel the fear fluttering in their stomach. None of them wanted that. Not a single one.

Back at the school it was easy to focus on just making it out alive. Whatever happened in between was just acting on instinct. It all happened so quickly too...but here...they had time. Time to process, time to understand and to come to terms with.

The low chorus of ominous moans filled the room, seeping in through the cracks and working as an almost constant, uninvited reminded of what could soon turn out to be all of their fates.

**...Death**.

It was here, among the tension that was spreading like wildfire and all of the paranoia and fear, that Shido found an opportunity. "This is truly a grave situation." The man whispered solemnly. The corners of Shido's lips twitched when the attention of everyone was once again diverted to him, although he easily hid it.

Through the narrow bridge of his glasses, the man could see the raw emotion carved on each of the student's faces. Everything they felt, their very thoughts, it was all as clear as day to him.

"A grave situation however does not warrant such behavior of any of us." His squinted gaze met with Yamada. The fearful teen couldn't help but look away in shame. "We are still people are we not? And as people we will act accordingly. Uzumaki-san, how long would you say we could hold out in here for? Minutes? Hours?"

Naruto only shrugged in response. Choosing instead to keep himself quiet, which brought about a few frowns in the room. Thankfully someone else chose to speak up in his place.

"We should be fine for a few hours." Shizuka spoke up, her honey brown orbs meeting an uncaring blue pair for half a second. "Rika has always been a bit overly paranoid, and given her job she has good reason to be. What I mean to say by that is these walls are reinforced, so it'll take some time for Them to get to us. We should be safe for some time." She finished her explanation with a light smile. While the blond nurse was not keen on talking to, or even interacting with Shido, she knew everyone else needed to hear that or else things would only fly further south.

Thankfully, it was enough.

"So we should wait here then r-right, Shido-sensi?" Kawamoto turned her unsure gaze toward the one person she believed would bring assurance. "I...I don't want to go out there. Not if there are that many of Them. I'll d-die for sure."

Shido placed a comforting hand over her shoulder. A kindly look in his eyes. "Firstly, I don't ever want you to say those words again." He squeezed even tighter. "You're going to make it out of this alive, I promise you. And if it'll keep us safe and give us a little more time to figure everything out. I don't see a reason why we shouldn't stay. In fact, I believe we can all agree on this, can we not?" The rest of what was now dubbed as Shido's cult nodded in agreement. The same blind adoration ever present.

"Well then..." The lanky man turned his head and spoke. Regarding Takashi, and their entire group as a whole with a tiny frown. "There you have it, Komuro-san. We have decided it best to wait it out here. As you've all very well made clear, we are separate in goals and leadership. So if you and anyone who follows behind you would all like to still make your grand escape, we won't try to stop you."

Takashi frowned and momentarily wondered when he had agreed to be a leader.

Next to him, Rei couldn't help but snarl at the dramatic show Shido was putting on in front of everyone and at how those student's, and even some of their own group, were falling for his ruse. A single glare from Takashi was enough to silence her however. Her ruby red eyes narrowed in contempt and her fists clenched by her side until her knuckles turned white.

She hated that man! The way he manipulates and lies to everyone around him like they were playthings. It was disgusting.

What he'd done to her father, her family, it was unforgivable. But more than anything, she **hated** what he stood for above all. All of the greedy, perverse desires of humanity shelled into one person. That was what Koichi Shido was. It wasn't until the child currently sitting her lap shuffled uncomfortably that Rei snapped herself out of herself out of it and regained her composure.

"I'm for staying." Kyoko added, her arms crossed over her chest. "I need to consider your safety first before your wishes. As a teacher and an adult, I won't have anymore students needlessly die on my watch. I'm sorry if that makes any of you angry." The woman said her two cents on the matter without a shred of doubt. She fully believed in her reasoning.

"I...I agree as well. We should stay." Yamada turned to the people he'd survived with up until now, and with a desperate smile practically begged them all to stay. "Please, I don't want any of you to die either. Just stay here. We can figure this out together! We can survive, together!"

With pursed lips, Takashi noted that more than half of everyone who was voting chose to remain. Two of which were his people!

...wait, _his_ people?

Takashi nervously glanced to the pink mop next to him. Hoping for mercy. For some kind of word or fix to their problem from who he believed to be the smartest person of them all.

Saya remained silent. A low hum escaping her as she quietly pondered over their next course of action. When she finally did speak, it wasn't exactly what the onyx eyed teen wanted to hear. "We should stay too. I don't like it, but what's out there is far worse. In the mean time I'm going to try and get a hold of my mom again. I'm sure that if I explain the situation to her she'd make sure that we're safely extracted."

A breath of relief escaped most everyone at the thought. They could call for help! Things weren't as bad as they'd first thought!

Takashi was among them. "That's a great idea Saya, I expected no less from you! You've already found a solution to our problem, and now thank's to you we'll be safe soon." He praised her, and with a brightly lit smile proceeded to pat the bubblegum colored girls head.

Saya quickly slapped his hand away and glared at him while attempting to hide her blush with more outrage. "Don't do that again!" She hissed.

"But you used to love it when we we're ki—"

A hand was now hastily pressing against his mouth. Effectively cutting his next words off.

"Don't. Do it. Again, Takashi."

When the teen gave a hasty nod in response, Saya finally removed her hand. The glare however never lessened in its intensity.

"Why can't you idiots keep it down, damn it?! I'm dying over here!" Yuki barked. The redhead snarled as another headache burst to life in her head.

And just like that, the tension resolved itself.

Through dark blue orbs, Naruto watched on, inwardly amazed at how at the very thought of relative safety each and everyone of them let down their guards again. Smiling sheepishly, laughing, and acting as if they could no longer hear that terrible moaning echoing from the streets. It was as off-putting now as it was before.

How was it that they could do that? In all honesty, Naruto would've preferred the grotesque groaning over this hoax any day.

His keen gaze discreetly swept the room. To his amusement, and lack of utter surprise, Saeko was already absentmindedly staring directly at him. She flicked her wrist and waved in a familiar manner. Acting as if this was another chance eye greeting in the classroom. He pretended not to have seen her but the subtle flicker of satisfaction that sprung to life in those lulled blue orbs told him everything he needed to know.

As always, Busujima Saeko was on top of things. Already being well aware that they were far from safe.

The blond's newest person of interest, one Marikawa Shizuka looked to be on the 'in' as well. On the outside the woman seemed to be as relived as everyone else did, but the smile on her face didn't seem to really reach her eyes. Coupled with her actions from earlier and he'd surmise to her just wanting to keep the peace.

Admirable, but not entirely without its faults. _Still, she has a certain way with reading the mood. People in general actually. Keeping my eye out for her was the right move. _Even he wasn't immune to slip ups these days, though he was quickly working to fix that particular issue.

* * *

The groans never left. They were low, primal, and absolutely disturbing. Though right now, in this very moment as she actively glared daggers at the overly-confident man who was currently lounging about over the guest bed with a victorious smirk. Yuki couldn't decide on what was more revolting...

...the groaning, or Shido's mug.

"What the hell do you want?" Her eyes shifted over to the other of their trio. "And why the hell is stupid here? I told you I won't talk if he's around. The idiot is a squealer. He'll throw you into moving traffic if it'd save his life."

A vicious scowl marked Tsunoda's face as he spoke up in his own defense. "You'd better watch your mouth _whore_. There isn't anything stopping me from teaching you a lesson or two you know? Not with the way things are right now." A dangerous glint shined in those beady, dark eyes.

Yuki however wasn't one to be fazed. "You try anything and I can promise you, I won't have any problems killing you."

Tsunoda grinned, or more like leered at the girl. "Not bad...yeah, that's it!" The fake blond ducked his head in an effort to hide the malicious grin over his features. "That passion! It's too much, sometimes I just can't hold back! It's just too amazing! I'd even go as far as to say it's the best! You're the best when it comes to this, Yuki-chan!"

Tsunoda's eyes widened by a margin, and the subtle twitch of his fingers every now and again had the redhead on high alert. Of course, one word from Shido and the delinquent quickly backed off. Much like a well-trained attack dog would. With its tail tucked between its legs and a nasty snarl curling its lips down.

This particular dog was practically salivating too. How shameful.

"Enough. Leave Yuki alone, Imada-kun. She is one of us after all and you'll do well to remember that. As for your question my dear, well it's really quite simple. All you have to do is report in and then you can leave, hopefully quicker than you came." The suited man chuckled softly at his own joke. "My apologies, that was arguably terrible humor. Anyway, have you learned anything helpful or new?"

Yuki spared the irritated Tsunoda one more look, before her attention returned to the source of her current problems. Shutting her eyes slowly, Yuki fought down another groan as her head continuously pounded and ached in waves. Rubbing small, soothing circles around her temple in an effort to ease her suffering as she spoke.

"Nothing really new to report...but that's beside the point, the real question you need be asking me is. Why I should even bother with this crap anymore in the first place? It's not like you can continue to pay me, or offer to look the other way around school. I doubt you have enough cash to get us out of here alive and in case you haven't noticed yet, we're not in school anymore either." She cracked open a single eye, and internally frowned when it seemed that Shido was unaffected by her words. His outward demeanor entirely unfazed. "To make a long story short. You can offer me _nothing_, sensei."

A low, amused laugh followed her proclamation.

"So, what you mean to tell me is you've learned nothing then?" The man shook his head in disappointment. "Honestly, I expected more from you. Oh well, I suppose one must first fail in order to succeed. Although I'd much rather not fail at all and strictly succeed." He shrugged his shoulders. "Either way this just won't do. I gave you a task, and you failed in your completion of it." Shido patted the soft, silk ridden sheets and gestured her over with his free hand. "Why not join me? It's the least you can do you know? I rarely tolerate failure and I can only assume that you plan on making up for your failure in some type of way. Of course I'd much prefer this option if you don't mind me sharing my own personal thoughts."

Yuki almost gagged in disgust at the thought of it. "I'd rather screw the fat one." She muttered with a distasteful frown. "He'd probably end up being a better lay than you anyway."

"Oh! Such bitter, hurtful words." Shido feigned a pained expression. "Though that's what I've always liked about you, Yuki. Always the witty one. You have a very peculiar way with words. Has anyone ever told you that? It's actually rather impressive how you've created this outward persona of yours, purely from observation alone. Unfortunately your curious abuse of the human psyche is also weak because of that same ability."

The redhead pursed her lips. Her eyes shimmering with unbidden dislike for the casually resting teacher.

Shido didn't give her a chance to speak up. Because as soon as he saw that familiar look, with a thin smile, the man fixed his glasses and spoke. His tone dripping with venomous intent. "Words...they are unreliable. People lie to each other all the time. I've lied to you, you've lied to me, and we've all lied to each other. It's only natural so no need to feel bad about it. In fact, by the time you get to be my age lying is pretty much all you do. So words, much like people, are unreliable. What you should focus on my dear is not what they say...but instead what they can't help but do. Those tiny, easily looked over things that someone can't help or hide despite how hard they try. That my dear, is what will lead you to the promised land of conquest." He winked playfully. "You'll do well to remember that, Yuki."

"This is a waste of my time." Yuki spat. "I'm going to go lay down somewhere far away from all of this. If you're smart you'll leave me alone..." Here, a dangerous smirk arose. "Unless you want everyone here knowing about your little plans, _sensei_." Without bothering to give Shido his own chance to retort and her point already made, the girl calmly spun on her heel and proceeded to make her exit. Stopping only to promptly give the finger to a furious Tsunoda before shutting the door behind her. Leaving the two men behind to fester in the silence.

"Why do you let that little bitch talk to me, to you, like that?!" The angered teen was quick to voice his opinion after Yuki left. "She's worthless now! What's the point of even keeping her in the loop!? If you ask me...you should just let me deal with her." A wicked grin replaced the previous scowl marking his face. "I can think of all sorts of ways to make her more cooperative."

Shido only shook his head. The same amused, thin lipped smile spread over his pasty features.

"She's always been this way..." He mumbled to the teen next to him. Even going as far as to give a tiny, nonchalant shrug. "So rebellious. Never stopping in wanting to prove that she is her own person to the whole world. It's exactly what makes her so interesting, and why in the end, she will always be one step behind. The only difference now is that she's scared, stricken even. As much our dear Yuki doesn't want to admit it, deep down inside, she's just as terrified as everyone else."

The fake blond raised a single brow in response. Not entirely understanding his teachers point. "If you know that then why is she still in the picture? Wouldn't it just be easier to start using someone else?"

"Of course it would, but that would be entirely too boring. This way is a bit more interesting don't you think? Besides, no one could replace my Yuki-chan. She is after all very special to me. Almost like a surrogate daughter really."

Tsunoda could not help but scowl in disgust at the bespectacled man. One hand coming up to rub his dual-toned hair as the other rested in his left pants pocket while a sigh escaped his lips. "You really are a sick fuck..." He mumbled.

Shido looked unaffected as always. The way his lips twitched at his younger accomplices words suggested the twisted man in the torn, blood stained pinstripe suit was somehow proud of this.

"I am, I won't lie there...but so are you, Imada-kun. Though at this point something like that doesn't even matter. If I recall correctly, I believe I gave you a task to attend to didn't I? A certain _project_ I wanted to start on. Oh, and please make sure no one see's anything either. While I chat everyone up I want you to take her. Keep her quiet too! I don't care how you do it, inspire fear, manipulate her, force yourself on her. I don't care, just keep it all quiet." A steely edge befell that mans sharp, piercing orbs. "Do you understand me?"

With a short nod, the delinquent cracked his neck with a sickening pop and grinned. Matching his teachers gaze with a confident thumbs up. "I gotcha! You can count on me, teach! It's not like I wasn't praying for this day to come or anything!"

"Of course...you've had that rather strange obsession with her for as long as I can remember. This, what is bound to happen, it was inevitable wasn't it? Oh, how tragic. Well then, I hope I don't have to remind you that we need her _alive_, Imada-kun. She won't do us any good dead. Remember who we'll be dealing with here. Uzumaki-kun is dangerous after all."

Tsunoda looked as if his entire form had been set ablaze at the mention of the stoic blond. Their last meeting wasn't something he could easily forget and would probably never forgive. This time however, the cards he'd soon be holding would lead him to victory. But he'd make Uzumaki Naruto pay, maybe by making him watch helplessly as he took Niki for his own right in front of him.

"I know...I get it, he's dangerous alright. But this plan of yours is foolproof! We won't lose to him."

"Well then, let's begin shall we? Remember Imada-kun, don't lose control of yourself. The outcome of our carefully crafted plan, and whether or not we get too see our own personal paradises come into fruition all rest on your shoulders now. Don't fail us. Do not fail me."

A final parting wave was his only response, and in a short second Shido was left alone in the guest bedroom. The lighting from the window did well to illuminate the wicked smirk stretching wide across his face, and crinkling his pale features up hideously. Though given how things would soon turn out he could not help it. Finally, the time for his perfect world to be brought to life had come.

A world where everyone bowed to him and where he alone ruled as a mortal-god.

* * *

"Hey, anything yet?"

Saya turned her worried gaze toward Takashi, who had now taken up the open bar stool next her. A similar look was reflected back at her, and it took a majority of her energy to not let her shoulders sag in defeat. "No, not a damn thing actually. I've called over and over again for the past hour, and every time I call it just goes straight to voicemail. It isn't like my mom to not pick up when I call too, so above us not being able to receive any help at the moment, I'm also now even _more_ concerned with the current status of my family. I guess you could say I'm double-worried now."

Her words came at a mile a minute. Almost too fast for him to hear. It was only thanks to the time he had already shared with Saya that the dark haired teen was even able to remotely understand her. It was an old nervous tick of hers if he remembered right. One that he knew well from when they were both children.

Takashi mustered together his best sympathetic smile and hoped it was enough. That single act was all that he could offer her because he, just like her, and just like everyone else was worried for the well being of their own families. "Haven't seen you this unsure in a long time..." He whispered faintly. Blankly watching everything unfold around them.

Saya noted that his gaze lingered over Rei for just a second longer.

"It kind of scares me, if I can be honest with you. I've always looked at you as a pillar of support. No matter what it was, Takagi Saya always knew what to do or had the answer. You were everything I wanted to be as a person. Diligent, headstrong, smart." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Unaware of the bright blush slowly creeping over Saya's lightly tanned cheeks with every word. "So seeing you like this after so long, it's just a bit unsettling. Umm, look, what I mean to say is. And I know it's selfish of me to even ask at a time like this, but, could you let me lean on you right now, one more time? I could honestly use it."

Her eyes widened. And for a brief second the girl thought she forgot how to breath. "T-Takashi... Of course." She whispered. "You can count on me." Her head bobbed a bit as two strong arms fell over her tiny shoulders and shook her. And with a tiny reassuring squeeze, the dark haired teen conveyed it all to her. He didn't just care for her as a friend, no, he said he _needed_ her.

A light, warm fluttering feeling sprung to life in her chest.

"Your family is okay, let's not forget who's parents were talking about here. It's your mom and dad after all,_ Takagi_-chan." At those words, whatever weird feeling had burst to life disappeared just as quickly as it came.

With a faint smile, Saya numbly nodded her head in agreement. "R-Right...it is my parents after all. They are the best...aren't they?"

It seemed like fate was on her side as at that very moment Shido chose to haphazardly descend the stairs while proclaiming something along the lines of picking up where they'd all left off. Saya noted there was a strangely pleased glint in that mans eyes, but she was too focused on the relief coursing through her when Takashi's attention moved away to truly bother with it.

* * *

The door was quietly shut behind him, and with a tiny resounding click that same door was now locked. A triumphant Tsunoda stood as still and silent as a hungry predator who had finally located its prey before it, a massive grin threatening to break loose as he finally laid eyes on his prize.

Niki was asleep, her lithe form spread about across the large bed. Her curves tucked underneath the comforter and her lips parted as soft, steady breaths slipped on through. She was beautiful. She was innocent. She was _pure_. It made him feel queasy inside at the thought of it. That innocence, that breathtaking, utterly remarkable pureness. He wanted it. He wanted to make it his, and then taint it. Break it. Destroy it.

_Niki-chan, we're finally alone. _Tsunoda took a single step, then another, and another. Until he was finally towering above the slumbering girl from the edge of the bed. Close enough so that all he needed to do was simply reach out and touch her, grab her.

**T****ake her**.

No! He couldn't! Too much was riding on this!

Besides, now wasn't the time to throw caution to the window and act on impulse. Even he could acknowledge that much. What he needed to now was keep his cool and do things the right way. _Bu__t who knows when I'll get another chance...? _His previous train of thought was instantly broken.

When will he get another chance? What was better than this anyways? His hungry gaze swept over Niki's sleeping form. His hands twitched, and he inwardly noted that he was beginning to sweat a little. Though who could blame him? Here she was, sleeping soundly as if nothing could touch here. She was right here! The person he'd longed for was right there and all he needed to do now was claim his well-deserved prize!

He wanted nothing more than to be loyal. Truly. He wanted nothing more than to see this plan succeed and watch Uzumaki Naruto suffer.

...Although, truth be told. He didn't want all of those things nearly as badly as he wanted what was right in front of him.

Toshimi Niki. The love of his life. His perfect dream girl.

That was what Toshimi Niki was. And here, right in this very moment, he would take her for the very first time. With a barley contained, toothy grin, he made his choice.

"I'm sorry sensei..." Tsunoda whispered breathlessly. A single hand shakily reaching out to grab the tiny, slender neck of the sleeping girl. "No matter what you say. I can't help but lose control around her. I tried _really_ hard, seriously I did my best, but, I can't miss this golden opportunity."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

A hand pressed itself against his mouth, and before Tsunoda could even question the action or what was happening, a very sudden and intense sharp pain erupted in his right arm. The hot, white feeling was enough to bring him to tears and the sickening, wet like crunch that followed told him all he needed to know. Tsunoda let out what would have no doubt been a shrill, pain-filled screech had that same hand not muffled whatever noise he would've made.

"Your right hand is broken, or to be more precise, your entire forearm is shattered." A cold, emotionless voice droned out from behind him. The injured teen felt his heart drop to the pits of his stomach at the familiarity of it. "I'm sure you're in a lot of pain right now. Do you want it to stop?"

Tsunoda turned wide, tear ridden orbs to his shriveled forearm and nasty purple bruise forming over the very same place Naruto pointed to. With his mouth covered the fake blond could only shakily nod his head in response.

"I see...well, that's understandable."

Pale fingers slithered over his shoulder as Naruto spoke to him. That same cold, murky feeling he'd felt weeks ago crept up through his spine. Not quite as sudden and less overbearing than before, but still just as cold. His arm pulsated in agony and from the reflection of the glass across darkened the room, Tsunoda met with a pair of frigid dark blue orbs glaring at him with such utter intensity that he felt as if he'd forgotten how to breath.

"Unfortunately, you've made too big a mistake for just a slap on the wrist."

With a tiny, almost effortless gesture, the would be assaulter fell to his knees with a quiet thump. Barley a second after he hit the floor another bought of searing pain struck him. That same wet crunch echoing out through the master bedroom. Just as before, Tsunoda moved his jaw to scream bloody murder but it was to no avail.

Naruto pressed his foot against his fellow delinquents ankle and began to grind it back and forth against the already severely broken bone. "It hurts doesn't it? Now both your right arm and left leg are useless. What do you think would happen if I were to, I don't know, throw you out there with all of Them right now? Do you think you'd be able to make it out alive with the way you are?"

Tsunoda swore he saw those blue eye almost glow. The injured teen quickly shook his head, expression frenzied and face flushed at the thought of the blond letting those monsters have their way with him.

"No...I didn't think so. Well then, if you want to avoid that particular scenario two things are going to happen." Naruto raised a single finger, well aware that his outline could be seen through the reflection of the glass door. "One, when I remove my hand, you are not to make a single sound. If you so much as breath too loudly, I'll break your neck." Another finger followed. "And two, you're going to answer every single question I have, or I'll break your neck."

With a quick nod, Tsunoda agreed instantly. The second Naruto's hand moved away from his mouth, Tsunoda drew in air into his lungs and prepared to cry out for help. If he played his cards right he'd only seem like the victim in this situation and then—

**MuRDeRoUs INteNt.**

A heavy, overwhelming presence crashed down over him. Making him feel as if he was suddenly thrust butt naked into a massive waterfall and told to swim up. He froze almost instantaneously, and with a shaky breath quickly came to realize those same pale fingers were now gingerly spread around his beefy neck.

"Think about what you're about to do..." Naruto squeezed and watched on with a blank facade as Tsunoda's eyes practically bulged from out of his head. "Think long and hard, Tsunoda."

In that short span of time, Tsunoda had watched himself die in a dozen different ways. And every horrifying death was at the hands of this apathetic blond towering behind him like some sort of god of death.

Naruto took the visibly rattling teens silence as compliance. "That's good. Now, let's get started. For every lie you tell me, I'll break one finger on each hand. When I run out of fingers. I run out of patience, remember that."

Tsunoda let out a tiny, uncharacteristic whimper as the blond practically dragged him away. Naruto's words rattled his very core. Not because of the brutality of it all, but more because of that icy and emotionless tone he spoke with that seemed to disturbingly enough echo within his thoughts. The emptiness in them would serve to forever haunt him.

* * *

Shido much thought that everything was going extremely well. In the beginning stage of this little meeting he'd masterfully manipulated the situation so that the children would all once again bicker among each other, while the adults fought to regain some semblance control. It almost hurt to see them anxiously argue like that. It wasn't that he felt bad of course, he was just a bit...disappointed was all. They were making things just a bit too easy for him.

Even he sometimes thoroughly enjoyed a challenge. Granted, this was child's play to him. He had years of experience underneath his belt with this sort of thing. Were it nothing less than a walk in the park he might have found himself a tiny bit insulted. Either way, Tsunoda would soon be making his way down the steps, which would ultimately signal their success. All he had to do now was enjoy the show.

_With that girls life in my hands, Uzumaki will have no choice but to obey me. And with someone like that on my side everything else should fall into place without much of an issue._ Shido fought back a smirk at the thought. _I do hate to rely on such wicked tactics. It reminds me too much of my father. But, we are kin. _His narrow eyes trailed along the faces of everyone present, taking note of each of their varied expressions. Shido counted everyone present, all but four.

Niki, Tsunoda, the fat one, and Uzumaki.

Wait...

He quickly searched the living room again.

Where was Uzumaki Naruto!? The blond had been here just seconds ago!

A faint frown marked the teachers pale features as an uneasy feeling struck him. Could the blond have simply lost interest in the entire thing and gone somewhere else? A feeling he didn't like wracked his core.

Thankfully, Shido didn't have to wait long for an answer.

As predicted, Tsunoda did indeed descend the stairs, though not in any way he expected. For one, his appearance was unlike what it had been nearly ten minutes ago. His face was bloodied, bruised, and he was very much now unconscious. Which led to the biggest difference in what the thin man expected and what he saw.

Tsunoda was currently being unceremoniously dragged down the steps from the back of his collar by the same missing blond, the loud banging of his body against the steps drawing everyone's attention. The previous argument had now been entirely forgotten the second that same broken body was haphazardly tossed at Shido's feet. A tiny pool of blood slowly forming underneath his accomplices buried face that would more than likely stain the flooring if left alone.

"I found this lying around upstairs. I think it belongs to you, Shido-sensei." Despite the aloof, uncaring tone he spoke with and the same blank expression resting over his face. It was clear that there was a dangerous glint lurking in the corners of those frozen tundras that Shido didn't think he'd ever seen before.

Shizuka would have moved to check the injured teen, but a discreet glance sent her way effectively stopped her for reasons she couldn't quite explain.

"T-Tsunoda-san!" Yamada quickly took a knee next to the unconscious teen. "What happened to him?!" Placing a hand over his fellow students back, the teen found himself sighing in relief when it steadily rose and then steadily fell back down again. He was still alive! "Wha-what the hell happened to him?!" Yamada turned his questioning gaze to the one who brought Tsunoda to them in this condition.

Kyoko switched her attention between the uncomfortably still body and the apathetic blond. Her eyes wide as that same regret she'd felt hours ago back at the school, when she first allowed this group into the teachers lounge slowly began to resurface. "Uzumaki...did...did _you_ do this?" It wasn't so much of a question as it was an accusation.

An accusation that Naruto effectively ignored alongside Yamada.

"If you're going to do things like this, sensei, I'd suggest you find yourself some better underlings." He mumbled coldly. At this, Yuki flinched from her spot in the corner. A hint of worry briefly flashing in her eyes. "I only broke three of his fingers before he told me everything. It was a good plan you know. It might have even worked had it been anyone else but me."

A nervous sweat broke out over Shido's forehead. "What are you talking about Uzumaki-san? What happened to Tsunoda-san? Are you trying to tell us that They managed to get inside the house!?" How very futile of him.

Naruto never once broke eye contact as he responded with a thin lipped frown.

"Something got in, but it wasn't Them. No...what got in was you."

The man in the pinstriped suit looked entirely taken back. "W-What are you saying—?" He stammered out.

"—Don't." Naruto immediately interrupted. "Don't try and talk your way out of this. I'm really not in the mood. Your underling here couldn't keep the screaming down to a minimum and now those things are practically clawing at our doorstep."

"Screaming? Wait...Uzumaki-san, why was he screaming?" Shido ignored the blatant warning and with a furrowed brow tried his best to distract the conversation. "Are you saying you were hurting him? Why would you do that?! Furthermore, if that is the case then the reason why we are now in even _more_ danger is because of your twisted act!" He finished the entire act by pointing the finger at the expressionless blond.

For the second time, all eyes turned to Naruto.

"The danger isn't out there..." The blond began. "It's in here, and despite what you might be thinking, _sensei. _You are not it. You're more like an annoying, smelly rat than anything."

From the sidelines, Saeko withheld an amused smirk as she watched everything unfold with pure glee.

"Listen up all of you." For the first time since this all started, Naruto tore his eyes away from Shido so that he could face everyone else as he spoke. "This man was plotting to kidnap and hold one of you as hostage so that he could in turn manipulate us all. This one..." He gestured to the unconscious Tsunoda. "Was in on it. This same man was then planning on abusing your trust and making you all risk your lives in an effort to create some screwed up 'paradise' for himself where you all..." his cold gaze met the girls, "would obediently _serve_ him. And you." That same gaze switched over to the guys. "Would die for him."

The implications of what the stoic blond meant by serve was not lost on any of them. Though some immediately chose not to believe him.

"That's not true! I know Shido-sensei! He's a great teacher and a trustworthy person! He would never plot behind his students backs like that!" Yamada, as expected, was the first to defend the man. "I've known him for years! He took me in, gave me a chance at making some friends and let me join his club! He practically saved my life! I'm telling you that what you're saying is wrong!" By the end of it the teen was out of breath. His outburst was exactly what Shido needed however, as immediately following it more and more of his faithful students rose up to defend him.

"What you're saying right now is hardly believable Uzumaki..." Kyoko spoke up, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I've worked with Shido-san for five years and I as well as Marikawa-san I'm sure, can say that he has never been one for hatching plots. He has a known, reputable history and is admired by many. What reason would someone like that have for doing such a thing?"

Naruto spared the redhead a dry glance before he gave a brief shrug of his shoulders in response. "I don't know." The blond mumbled softly, "Why not ask him? He's right there you know."

Kyoko scowled at his utter lack of anything remotely caring. Did he think this was all just some type of game they were playing? Unbelievable! She was right. He was sick in the head. Mentally disturbed more like!

The person currently in question crossed his arms and shook his head in disapproval. A low, exhausted sigh escaping him as he made to speak. "I don't know what you're trying to do Uzumaki, but whatever it is, it isn't going to work. You cannot fool these good people. Besides, wasn't it **you** who admitted to breaking Tsunoda's fingers? And did you not admit to torturing Tsunoda and being the sole cause for his current state? Why should any of us trust what you say at this point?"

_I can't fool you, Uzumaki-kun. But I can fool them. A pity really...I would have much rather preferred to have you on my side, but casting you out seems to be the only remaining choice I have now._

"All we've seen of you is carnage, and the type of backwards chaos you can create. All we've heard were accusation after accusation about how you've killed and hurt people. And here you are proving them all right. You're a violent, demoralized, inhumane killer who can't be trusted. All you've done here is prove that point on front of everyone."

Rei had to tighten her hold over the child sitting on her lap as she squirmed and fought to free herself from the girls grasp so that she could more than likely attack the man who was currently badmouthing the person who saved her life. Though even she couldn't help but scowl in distaste.

_At least he isn't rotten to the core like you._

A part of her wanted to speak up and say that, say something, anything! But like before...that part of her just wasn't loud enough.

"I say we take a vote and see—"

Before Shido could even finish that particular sentence, the blond easily intervened with a single frosty glare, and idly Shido noted that the temperature in the room felt as if it had rather suddenly plummeted to the lows.

"No. No more voting." Naruto said. "It's over." His gaze swept across the mass of faces until it landed on Takashi. "You wanted to leave, right? Well pack your things. You, and anyone who will follow. We're leaving. Whoever wants to stay here instead with Shido can do so. Just know that I won't tolerate his presence so he will not under any circumstances be joining us."

"Wait!" Kyoko exclaimed in protest. "You can't just decide something like that yourself, Uzumaki!"

Naruto effortlessly ignored her. "Whoever stays here will have protection in the form of those walls, a good amount of food and a safe place to rest. So I'm sure it won't be a problem." He placed both hands in his pockets as he calmly stepped past the bespectacled man. "Not only that, but you'll also have your precious_ leader_ to guide you. As for the rest of us, we will be making our own way."

"And pray, Uzumaki-san." Shido spoke up again. "How exactly do you plan on conducting this escape of yours?"

The blond stopped in front of the garage door and let out a rare, mocking laugh. "I'll show you better than just telling you." With all eyes on him, Naruto opened it to reveal a grinning Kouta patiently awaiting on the other side. His form sprawled atop a massive, tank like vehicle. A sleek, deadly piece of heavy metal clutched tightly in his grasp.

"Hirano, is everything ready?" The blond inquired.

"Yes sir! We're ready to go!" Kouta eagerly reported in with a tiny mock salute. A small amount of pride bubbling up in his chest as the ex-Shinobi regarded him so casually.

Naruto inched his head back and smirked, "There you have it folks, stay or leave. Either way I couldn't care less."

Through lulled blue orbs, Naruto watched as the first to join him quietly rose from her spot, and unsurprisingly enough that same person was none other than Busujima Saeko. With an angelic smile and casual disregard for the disbelief being shot her way by most everyone, the heiress calmly made her way to him. Letting out a tiny laugh as she regarded the blond.

"Things are never boring around you, Uzumaki-kun."

Yuki could not help the jealousy that gripped her heart tightly at the sight.

The next to join him was Alice, who had finally broken free of Rei's grasp and practically rushed to his side. Naruto offered the child a tiny nod of acknowledgement and then ushered her inside the garage toward Kouta.

The third to join however was admittedly a surprise.

Rei...

In all honesty he expected Miku Yuki to next. No doubt wanting to get away from here a quickly as all possible or else risk sticking around and facing a defeated Shido's wrath. Not to mention the fact that Saeko was leaving as well, and judging by the looks the redhead discreetly sent the heiresses way. Naruto wasn't too hard pressed to believe the two had some some type of history.

Without word, the brunette rose from her spot beside Takashi and Saya and silently walked inside the garage. She paused for a moment just as she reached the door and then turned her neck to face the apathetic blond. In a hushed whisper, the girl spoke. Glaring at him all the while.

"I'm only going along with this because I want to be away from that bastard too, so don't get any funny ideas."

"I wasn't planning on it." He dryly retorted.

From the couch, Takashi clenched his jaw. "Rei? What are you doing?" The dark haired teen asked, his gaze locked onto her retreating form.

Thoughts of earlier still plagued his mind. And as jealous winds passed, freezing his heart solid, a spark of rage ignited within him and thawed it anew. And for a moment he had almost lost his cool, and as a result he would've found himself in a similar situation to when they were back in the classroom. When he'd brought his hand to her cheek and regrettably enough, hit her.

_No! There's a reason for this! It's Shido...it has to be! Rei is only picking the lesser of two evils._

The girls attention immediately switched to him. "Takashi, get up. You're coming along with me. You too Saya! I think I finally found something Uzumaki and I can agree on."

The blond in question on rolled his eyes.

Saya was about to protest, until Takashi unexpectedly rose from his spot and followed behind _her_ in a similar manner to a well trained dog. Leaving herself behind to sit alone. With a prominent frown that could have easily been mistaken, the prodigy unwillingly followed suit. A single thought sourly echoing in her head. _Typical, even now you're her nothing but her plaything_.

After all was said and done only Shido, Yamada, Kawamoto, a broken Tsunoda and an uncertain Kyoko remained.

Shido did all he could to hold onto control over his emotions but as he glanced at the few and practically useless people that chose to stay behind with him, the lanky teacher could not help but snarl.

**How?! **How did this happen?! He'd been in complete control only seconds ago!

Narrow, dark brown orbs met a confident, cool blue—and for the first time in _years, _Shido found that this time around it was his loss. He was effortlessly defeated by a moronic, brainless delinquent who's only redeeming quality was his apparent ability to actively butcher everything in sight without a shred of regard for his own safety.

Naruto turned his back on him and came face to face with a smirking Saeko.

"Congratulations, you put him in his place quite nicely. What will you do now? If I remember right, we are still missing one aren't we."

"Make sure by the time I get back you're all ready to go." He said. "I'm gonna go wake the princess up."

Saeko nodded and let out a faint giggle as she watched him go. Her arms wrapped around her chest as she finally tore her eyes away from him and onto the now bustling with life garage. _Look at them... Despite how much they claim to distrust you, for whatever reason, right now they already feel safer under your watchful eye. _Her sky blue orbs floated back to the spot the blond disappeared to with a knowing smile curling the corners of her lips up. _Y__ou're a natural born leader, Naruto-kun_.

* * *

Niki groggily awoke to the same face she passed out to hours ago. Only this time around she didn't really feel like constantly hitting or venting her frustrations out on it. If anything all she wanted was some water to chug and a few crackers to eat in lieu of the hangover that was gradually making itself more apparent as she came to.

"Naru..to?" She mumbled sleepily. "What...What do you want? What time is it?" A single hand coming up to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's almost morning. We have to go."

The brunette pushed the loose strands of her hair away from her face and sat up right. Her head inching up so that she could look at him in his entirety while he gazed down at her with those same blank, soulless eyes she'd come to know far too well. "Have to go...?" Niki repeated gently. "Go where? With you? I'm not—" She stopped mid sentence when it finally kicked in and she realized why it was they had to leave.

The noise.

The terrible moaning.

It was the monsters. A lot of monsters, everywhere.

Naruto saw the realization light up her eyes like twin suns and quickly explained their situation. "Some people started shooting outside. Now we're surrounded with no way out expect one." Here he paused, looking strangely enough a tad bit conflicted. "It's time for you to make your choice, Niki. I can get us both out of here, right now, and you'll be safe and sound. Through the balcony you and I can escape." Niki remained silent as he spoke. "I can start teaching you how to fight. How to defend yourself. How to be strong. You won't need to be afraid anymore, and all you need to do is trust me.

Trust me, like _she_ trusted me."

Her breath hitched at her mention. Naruto inwardly noted that Misuzu would probably remain a sore subject for quite a while.

"...And everyone else?" The brunette spoke up after a moment. "What about everyone else?"

Naruto pursed his lips. "I don't owe them anything." He responded tonelessly, his expression betraying nothing of what he felt.

Niki stared hard at him as her thoughts drifted back to last nights blurry ordeal. She wanted to just continue to hate him. To blame him for whatever happened and leave it at that because in all honesty, it made things easier for her, but she couldn't do that. Not anymore...that just wouldn't be in the least bit fair.

_"But I'm going to protect you, and make sure you can stand on your own two feet, for her._

_Because out of everyone else in this godforsaken world, she's earned it the most."_

"Then...protect us...protect all of us." She said after a long pause, her eyes meeting his. "If you really meant what you said, then don't just protect me." Those same mournful eyes suddenly hardened. "Protect _all of_ us."

Naruto returned her gaze, and inwardly took note of the subtle resolve glimmering in the normally timid girls eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She began breathlessly. "I blamed you...I said terrible things to you. I even went as far as to hit you. If you were to not accept my apology at this moment in time, I would still just apologize to you tomorrow. I know now that I was just being selfish. Terribly, horribly selfish. I was...afraid, of coming to terms with the truth. I can say that much." Here, she took a single breath. "But leaving with you...I'm sorry, but I don't think I can trust you like she did. I don't think I ever could."

A silence rested between them.

. . .

"Protect all of you?" He whispered her words aloud, seemingly more to himself than to her. A thin, weary smile stretchered itself wide across his pale features. One that stood out horribly against the backdrop of those soulless orbs.

And yet...

"I think I'll have to do some apologizing myself. Because that's something I've never been able to do. You see, the one thing I can't do Niki..."

And yet she really thought that for the first time in the two years that she'd known him, Uzumaki Naruto looked to be something other than utterly bored or disinterested.

"...is protect."

No. This time around that somehow reliable face, if only in the sense that you always knew what to expect from it, looked less and less cold and more and more _tired_. Exhausted, worn-out, and entirely drained of all light.

**This** was Uzumaki Naruto.


	14. Embers VII

_The rain fell hard outside. As if the very heavens themselves were weeping._

_Through the tiny and darkness ridden holes on his mask, he watched them. The men and women dressed in the same stale colors and dusty clothes. They bowed and they chanted and they prayed together, even in the rain, each spread out across their dated mats. Side by side they outright groveled with their foreheads pressed against the ground. Not a single care given for the cold water pouring down over them as they collectively worshiped whatever it was that he could not see._

_"Captain." He whispered. "Why exactly are we here again?"_

_Across from him, that same head of silver hair turned to acknowledge him. Kakashi simply opted to openly stare for a moment, before he reached up and slid the plain white mask that hid his already masked features a few inches to the left. So that he could effectively speak without his voice coming out too muffled._

_"You know why we're here. A war doesn't fund itself. Especially not one that you try and keep a secret." He said with a dray, lackluster tone. His lone eye looking as distracted and disinterested as ever. "And you don't have to call me captain anymore, Naruto. You're the leader of your own team now. We are equals. No, actually, if I really think about it...you're set to surpass me soon. Or have you already forgotten in all of that brooding you've been doing lately, hm, hero?"  
_

_A slow and disappointed shake of the head followed. Though Naruto couldn't tell if it was an honest gesture or not._

_"Is this what you've become while I wasn't looking? Are you trying to fill in the hole left behind by Sasuke? You're doing a good job, I'll give you that, but I can't say I'm not ashamed of you for it Naruto. You're your own person. You barley even ever take that thing off nowadays."_

_The blond felt his lips twitch from underneath the shadows of his own mask. "I'm not trying to be like that. I'm not trying to be anything for that matter." He retorted sourly. "I've just been...busy, we all have been. We're fighting two wars remember? Or are you too distracted publicly reading your porn to notice?"_

_Kakashi let out a defeated sigh at his students blatant call out. He didn't miss how the blond changed the direction of the conversation either, but chose to respect his wishes. The man lightly shuffled his feet and with a discreet flick of his wrist, quietly shut the book that was currently keeping him entertained and slid it back into his pouch. That same lone eye finally came up to greet the hollow holes of Naruto's mask.  
_

_"Mah, when did you turn into such a killjoy?" He let out another exasperated sigh. "A pity too...I was just getting to one of my favorite scenes. Mimi-chan had just come home to discover that her beloved wife, Akane-chan, was having an affair with the cute redhead from next door." The copy ninja shook his head once more. "Although I suppose if you could see that much then there's no doubt you've gotten stronger."_

_"You were reading porn in a temple." Naruto blatantly pointed out. "Besides, I've spent enough time around you. Do you really not have any shame, Kakashi-sensei? We are in the house of the gods after all."_

_A light, uncaring shrug was his only response. "The only gods I trust are the one's that have kept me alive all this time. That is to say, the edge of a kunai. My own hard earned skills, and my memento of course. These guys..." His single eye glanced at each of the various statues portraying godly beings that were spread about the temple. "They haven't done a thing for me."_

_Naruto remained silent for moment before the youth released a soft breath. A single hand coming up to remove his own mask so that he could properly glare at the man he'd called teacher for the past three years. "How is it that even after everything that's happened, you can somehow still make me feel like a wet behind the ears genin again? Don't try and change the subject either. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why are we both here right now, when one of us should be out there, with the rest of our team? Don't tell me you didn't think this whole thing through all the way. Are you possibly getting a bit senile in your old age, Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"Well, for starters." Kakashi began pointedly. "You changed the subject first, so by default I should get one too. Second." Here he paused, his expression softening. "You've gotten a lot paler, Naruto. Also, when is the last time you bothered to get a haircut?" Kakashi noted with a seemingly bland tone while easily brushing off his last remark all together. "And not only that but you look you haven't slept in days. Care to explain what exactly has been going on?"_

_Despite how hard he tried to fight it, the blond couldn't help but flinch under his teachers piercing gaze. He wanted to ignore him, deny his questions entirely and avoid the subject all together. Although in spite of how badly he wanted too, Naruto found that he couldn't. What Kakashi was saying was the truth after all. _

_His skin had lost that golden hue it used to be known for, and the bags under his half lidded orbs were even more prominent as a result. His once spiky hair was now shaggier, longer, and bore a striking resemblance to his late fathers. Even he didn't miss the changes in his appearance, o__f course, he knew exactly why these changes had occurred. _

_It's just that he didn't care enough to bother with it. These days if he wasn't out on a mission chances are he was training, and if he wasn't training then he was definitely on a mission. There was little room for anything else not when they were so close to victory. "It's like I told you, I've been busy." He responded thinly._

_"Oh? Busy? Too busy to sleep at night then, is that what you're telling me?" Kakashi pressed on. "The reason it's just us watching over these old monks and no one else, is because I wanted to see you for myself. Face to face. I'm worried about you, Naruto, everyone is. You've been under a lot of pressure lately, and you keep burdening yourself. Danzo's becoming more and more unpredictable with each passing day. We, as your comrades, can't help but worry he'll decide to take you out with him___—_"_

_"—He won't. Danzo trusts me, he thinks I'm under his thumb like I used to be. If only because he trusts the 'training' he put me through more." Naruto held his teachers gaze as he spoke his next words. An almost desperate resolve shimmering behind those cloudy blue orbs. "We're too close to look back now, Kakashi-sensei. It's only a matter of time before he catches onto us, so we have to be the ones who strike first. What I'm doing is making sure that we don't lose this. We can't afford to fail, you know that."_

_"I understand, Naruto..." Kakashi whispered. "But at what cost? Did you forget what I told you before? The world doesn't need another weapon Naruto, what it needs is you, as you were."_

_He remembered those words all too well. How could he ever forget? Those same words would plague his thoughts after every task that brought new blood to his hands. As if mocking him. But it really was too late to turn back now. _

_The mask was back up, and Naruto would inwardly admit to feeling a certain sense of comfort when the specially made plastic settled over his features. "Weapons win wars, Kakashi-sensei." He returned his gaze to the priests and monks below, who continued to pray, unaware of the two trained killers who silently watched over them. The blond missed the somber look his old teacher sent him, though that was probably all for the best._

* * *

When Naruto next stepped into the garage, a clearly just woken up Niki following closely behind, he honestly expected the rest of their rag tag band of survivors to be all packed into the Humvee and prepared to move out, weapons at the ready. Instead what the blond found was them all arguing among each other of all things. Rather loudly too, like ignorant children. As if certain death wasn't waiting for them outside the relative safety of these walls.

Blue eyes trailed over to greet Kouta's own apologetic brown. The shorter teen mouthing out , "I'm sorry." as discreetly as he could his way. So it would seem Kouta tried to maintain order, but failed to do so in the end. Without bothering to respond, Naruto waved off the apology in his own unique manner by ignoring it all together. He didn't expect the younger teen to have to end up dealing with something as pointless as this after all, but at least he tried.

A light tug at the back of his shirt served to remind him of his now increasingly more tolerable charge. Niki was here now, and she was willing to do as he said so long as it didn't involve running away with him. He was no fool, not any more. Misuzu, more than anyone else in this rotten world was entitled to asking something of him., and he would accomplish whatever task_—_even if it was something like this. So just this once, he would help them out.

If only because to her, he was never a Shinobi. Neither was he a jinchuuriki or the child of prophecy. To her, he wasn't anything other than just Uzumaki Naruto.

A clinically depressed loner with a hard head and an arguably misunderstood image. And yet she still approached him all those years ago, and throughout his long stay in this new world, she unknowingly served as the only source of color in his otherwise colorless world. For that alone he owed her everything. He understood that now.

_Which is exactly why this needs to end_. Naruto's lips curled down into a tiny frown as he blankly watched them all bicker back and forth.

It was idiotic in every sense of the word. You would think leaving this place would have taken first priority. Unfortunately he didn't have any time to just sit back and silently watch the festivities. With narrowed eyes, the blond made use of an age old trick taught to him by Kakashi himself in order to steer control of the situation toward himself. All it took was a sharp spike of his killing intent and the previous arguing was brought to a quick stop.

It was like a sudden pressure had befallen over almost everyone, and as a cold chill ran down each of their collective spines, few would disagree that it didn't suddenly feel like they were being watched by a very hungry pair of eyes. As if they were trapped mice, who had been unlucky enough to be cornered by a _very_ hungry cat who was ready to pounce.

_Wh-what the hell?!_ Mid sentence, Takashi felt as if a hand had suddenly grabbed hold of his throat and tightly squeezed it. _What__—what is this overwhelming feeling?! _He was suffocating. For the life of him, the dark haired teen found it difficult to even draw any breath.

And as quickly as it came, it vanished. Leaving behind a room void of all noise.

That same void now filled with the ominous low groans of what awaited outside. The occupants of the now noticeably much smaller garage stood frigid as they fought to regain their bearings and compose what were more than likely pale faces and widened eyes. Naruto watched through the corner of his vision as Alice managed to steadily return her breathing to an even pace, tiny hands almost visibly shaking as she unconsciously drew closer to Rei.

The frown on his features was there for a different reason now. Perhaps he should have found it strange that he was even bothered by the fact, but chose not to dwell on it for now. It had to be done after all. Trying to remain civil with them would have just wasted even more precious time. Now they would be easier to herd together and move.

He was the shepherd dog and they would be his sheep.

"What do you think you're doing?" His tone was cold and sharp, like the blade of a knife. Before anyone could even bother to respond, Naruto effectively silenced them. "No, don't answer that. I'll tell you what it is that you're doing. Wasting valuable time. What you should be doing, what you should have already done, is climb into that thing next to you and brace for a bumpy ride. Or did you all forget what was out there?" His piercing blue glare held each of them in place, and most found that they could barley hold his gaze for longer than a few seconds without flinching and averting their gaze.

All but her of course. She looked positively _delighted_ to see him.

"Oh, I'm glad that you've returned so soon, Uzumaki-san." Saeko's lips twitched in the makings of a small smile as his frosty orbs landed on her. "Now we can effectively settle this debate of ours. It actually pertains to what you asked. You see, the subject of our escape is the reason none of us are ready. We can't all fit inside, and we've done the math as well. One of us must now volunteer to stay behind, or else no one leaves." Her bright blue orbs looked genuinely concerned and shimmered with remorse, but her manner of speech spoke a bit differently. "It is a rather troubling problem, but it _is_ a problem that must be resolved nonetheless."

Behind the stoic blond, Niki flinched. Her focus shifted from her own shivering knees to the tall, wide back of the blond who would now be serving as her personal teacher and protector of sorts within this horrendous epidemic. _One...just one person has to stay behind? _Her shaky eyes traveled over the blond's wide shoulders, past the stupefied faces of her fellow students and to the overcrowded streets outside.

Even now she could hear it...

The low chorus of hisses and moans echoing from out there.

It signified death. A horrible, brutal, inhumane death.

_One person, or else everyone dies? _Despite her apparent fears however, Niki knew she would not die. Not because of herself or her ability, but because of _him_.

Naruto could do things—horrible, terrifying things—but he could do things that no one else could. And with him watching over her she was sure that those monsters would never touch her. It was odd, strange even, that those very same horrible things made her feel as safe as she did right now. Which brought her to her real question.

If she felt safe, then why not stay behind? If she did that, Naruto would stay as well without question. If anything he would be more than pleased with her decision. That would also free up more than enough room for everyone else. This way they could all live. She could solve everyone's problems with a few words...

Everyone's problems but her own.

Niki felt as if for the first time, the true burden of choice was placed on her. One where the consequences far outweighed the benefits. At this point it would have been selfish to just keep quiet and expect everything to work out.

And yet, that was exactly what she was doing.

Luckily for her things did end up working out.

"How fortunate for you all that I'm feeling very cooperative." Naruto mumbled dryly. Entirely unaware of Niki's inner turmoil.

Naruto's gaze cut a sharp path past Saeko and moved toward the still recovering Kouta. With that same commanding tone, the blond regarded his junior, his hard stare instantly locking a pair of wide brown ones firmly in place. The younger teen found himself straightening up much quicker under his gaze.

"Kouta."

The teen in question almost gulped at the rather imposing sight of him. He'd always thought Naruto to be a rather intense person. After everything else that had happened, Kouta was sure that his senior was more than just intense_—_Naruto was downright superhuman! It didn't help that out of all of them, Naruto was the only one who's clothes were stained with freshly spilled blood, which only added to the intimidating image.

"Y-Yes?!" He winced at the slight crack in his voice. If Naruto, or anyone heard it, they didn't bother to comment. An act he was rather thankful for.

"Do you think you could use that..." The blond motioned to the weapon clenched tightly in his hands. "To keep the road clear of any leftovers?"

Kouta responded with a hesitant nod. " Ah, leftovers? I_—_I can try. I think I can manage that much as long as the ride isn't too crazy. But...Naruto-san, what exactly do you mean by leftovers?"

Naruto's gaze flickered toward the small window showcasing the frighting scene outside and then back to Kouta. "I'm going to stay behind. So to speak." At his declaration, and the rather lackluster manner in which he said it. A variety of reactions swept throughout the currently crowded garage.

"Y-You...?" Rei almost flinched at her uncharacteristic stutter. Thankfully it seemed no one noticed.

Ruby red orbs fell not on the blond, like many others did, but instead on the person so blatantly hiding behind his shadow.

It was strange she thought, downright peculiar really, to see Toshimi Niki_—_someone who more than anyone else, even herself, publicly stated to disliking and distrusting Uzumaki Naruto. And yet there she was, the same Toshimi Niki, following behind the supposed bane of her existence like some lost puppy who'd found them self a brand new home.

It bothered her to no ends, like an itch on the roof of your mouth you couldn't quite get rid of.

What right did she have after everything she'd said about him? The terrible, shameful way she'd treated him? What right did she have to look so safe! But then again...what right did _she_ have? Not even a few hours ago Rei herself would have been one of the first to ridicule the blond. As her thoughts drifted, the brunette never noticed Takashi's narrowed gaze dwell over her for a few seconds longer.

_Was it just me...or did Rei look almost bothered with the idea of Uzumaki staying behind?_ No, it wasn't just his imagination running wild this time around. Although it had been doing that quite a lot lately. Outwardly, the dark haired teens expression didn't change. Inwardly however, he was in turmoil. _But...why? Why does she care all of a sudden?_

After mulling it over in his head multiple times, Takashi came to a single conclusion. Within the short time span that Naruto and Rei were separated from the rest of the group something had occurred just as he suspected. Whatever it may have been, it was surely something big, something important. And whatever that something was had enough of a lasting effect on Rei that she was beginning to unconsciously trust, perhaps even _care_ for Uzumaki Naruto.

A spark of anger rose within the depths of his soul, and now, on top of the gym incidents before people started eating each other. Takashi had another reason to dislike the blond senior. A much more personal one at that.

"Bu-But Uzumaki-san!" Kouta didn't care much for his slip up at that point. "That isn't something you can just decide by yourself!"

That's the second time he'd heard that, and the second time he would ignore it.

From her position over the small counter positioned at the very center of the room, Yuki snorted while idly twirling one of her long crimson curls. "I say let him do what he wants. If a distraction is what he wants to be then let him. All that does is make things easier on us right? After all, it was Uzumaki himself saying he was feeling cooperative. We all know whiskers is more than capable of putting up the good fight, so it works out!" The redhead tossed out a few playful jabs in the blonds direction while winking.

Naruto didn't seem amused.

Saya, who had up to this point remained quiet chose to finally speak up. "I agree with the gun-otaku. That isn't something for you to decide. Of course someone like Miku would say that though..." Light brown eyes cast a disapproving glare the indifferent redheads way. "But then again, you're not the one who has to make the sacrifice, so you don't care, correct?"

Yuki only waved her hand dismissively in response, not deeming Saya worthy of another wasted breath. She had bigger fish to fry anyways.

Saya only scowled distastefully at her fellow students disregard. True, an attack on the redheads character was rather uncalled for, but she just couldn't help it. There was something weird about Miku Yuki that rubbed her entirely the wrong way_—_like a sixth sense of some kind. The girl was fickle, and seemed to be the type that was quick to switch sides if it benefited her situation.

Besides, Uzumaki Naruto was to be her secret weapon. He needed to come back with her to the estate for much more delicate reasons. Her father would listen to every word and every demand she made so long as it meant that he could have a meeting with the enigmatic blond for himself.

"Ah, I just realized this...but what do you mean by 'so to speak'?" Shizuka voiced the question more to herself, but it was heard by everyone else regardless.

Naruto, who up until to now hadn't even bothered to make a single move, abruptly walked past them until he was now facing the closed garage door. Before anyone could question him or his actions, he spoke.

"I want all of you to listen well, and do as I say." It was a soft, gentle sound that resonated with all the power of a bolt of thunder. "You know me don't you? I'm someone who never bothered with class, or even attendance in general. An outcast. A loner. A total loser and a delinquent who never puts any honest effort in anything he does. That's who I am to you all, isn't it? It's what you see everyday. I don't blame you for thinking like that. Through your eyes it probably does seem that way..." As the words left his lips, the blond removed his previously concealed hand from his left side pocket. Back turned to them all the entire time. "But...I'm only going to say this once, so listen well. We, _you_, aren't in school anymore. This isn't a classroom and no one is going to help guide you through any of it. What this is...is life or death, whether you want to accept it or not.

The very second you bother to hesitate, is the second you forfeit your life."

A tiny, rectangular plastic remote was held loosely in-between his fingers. With a single press of a button, an audible click seemed to almost echo in their ears as what was previously a closed garage door was now loudly and very noticeably opening. As the metal door slowly rose, higher and higher with each passing second. The scene outside grew more horrifying, and in turn, they each felt a growing sense of helplessness at the sight.

Ishiyama prided himself on his quick thinking ability, his thoughts had always come to him a mile a minute. One after the other nonstop, to the point where he sometimes suffered from headaches. It was partially why he always kept his laptop around and nearby if at all possible. So that he could effectively sort his thoughts out on some type of canvas should the need arise. As his wide, fear stricken orbs bounced from unfamiliar and sickly face to another. The short haired teen almost dropped that which was most precious to him on the ground from the shock.

"Sixty seven...eighty three...ninety nine..." The number just kept growing. "...too many...there's way too many of Them. The chances of us making it are slim, almost nonexistent!"

Next to him, Tanuichi only blankly gazed at the closed door where Shido and those who bothered to say alongside him still remained. The chorus of groans was louder than ever. To the point were ignoring it was nothing but a fruitless endeavor now. As They all screeched and wildly thrashed about against each other in an effort to get to their next meal, no doubt attracted by all the noise. The iron bars of the gate rattled and shook. For now they did a commendable job of withholding such a massive assault, but it was clear that with time the horde would be break past it.

It was at this point that they realized one thing—Naruto lied. Whoever stayed behind would most certainly not have been safe.

"What you you know about me, and what you think you know about yourselves...you might as well cast all of that away. It's all useless and will only serve to get you killed. Clench your teeth, steel your resolve, and be ready to fight for your life."

Hesitation would kill them. It would lead to unpredictable, less than desirable results. Something he refused to deal with. By opening that door, by exposing them to what would come next. He effectively omitted hesitation from the equation and left them with no other choice but to act. There was no more time to argue or doubt each other.

Naruto took a single step forward, then another, and another. Until he alone was facing the entire horde of the dead by his lonesome. It was an intimidating sight by anyone's standards.

The long tiring night was almost over, and what was once a pitch black sky now looked more like a colorful painting of light pink, yellow, and dark orange. Underneath the undoubtedly beautiful sunrise was what looked like an endless number of disheveled, bruised and ghastly creatures who were once regular people going about their day. Their maws spread wide as they all but trampled over one another in a mad frenzy.

And standing defiantly, fearlessly, as if nothing actually stood in his path...

...was him.

"Now. Get in the truck."

The doors of the Humvee shut in unison and seconds later the engine roared to life. He knew then that they were ready.

Naturally, Naruto took that as his cue. _Just this once._ He told himself, bringing his right arm up. He shut his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Fingertips curled into a grabbing motion, as if he were holding an invisible weapon of some kind. _It's been too long since I've let loose, even just a little bit. _The feeling never changed.

A warmth that started in the naval and sprouted from the darkest, coldest innermost parts of the soul then quickly moved everywhere else. The aches, pains, and whatever injuries he'd suffered melted away in mere seconds underneath its gentle touch_—l_eaving him feeling as if he were born anew. Like the first drink of water after weeks of wandering a harsh desert. It rejuvenated him.

His body had been a state of constant low maintenance mode in an effort to conserve as much energy as possible ever since his arrival to this new world and the discovery of his condition. To feel this much of it coursing through his veins once again...

It was enough to bring a wry smile to his pale features.

They couldn't see it, but he could. They couldn't **feel** it, but he could.

It started off as a tiny, ephemeral like spark of blue in the very center of his palm. Within seconds the same tiny flicker exploded outward. It took shape, it formed into a sleek blade glowing with rage. Then it multiplied. Dozens of sparks came into new life, and then evolved into the same glowing blades held tightly in his grasp, all hovering around him like glowing sprites.

_Wind Release, Wind Cutter. _He whispered the name of his technique within the confines of his thoughts with a certain level of genuine satisfaction.

A low b-class jutsu was all the Wind Cutter was. Easy to maintain, but powerful enough that it would undoubtedly render anything that wasn't chakra resistant to pieces with one good swing. This many was arguably overkill, but that was always one thing he was rather good at. Besides, it was as he said. There would be no room for error this time around.

Another deep breath filled his lungs with air, and as the chakra blade gently hummed in between his fingertips, Naruto couldn't help but let out a soft sigh.

Really, it wasn't like he was planning to hide it any longer. You could never hide something that was apart of you forever. And the odds of someone like him vanishing into the shadows and dying quietly had always been remarkably slim. But still, that didn't mean it wasn't a pain either way.

_This time...I won't fail. _Even if it was the last thing he ever did, Naruto would make absolutely sure Niki would be ready to face almost anything by the time everything else was said and done. His grip over the Wind Cutter tightened in response with his own resolve, the dozens of copies surrounding his frame suddenly stiffened upright.

Then, Naruto leaped.

He did not jump. His body did not fly a few feet into the air as a result of his efforts.

No, he all but took off into the sunlit sky so fast they'd almost missed it. The blond seemingly floated mid-air for a brief moment, dark blue eyes practically radiating with some type of unknown power. For whatever reason, it looked as if the very winds themselves were suddenly converging around his figure.

Then he raised that same clenched hand high into the air, and he lowered it.

A single motion.

A swift swing of the arm.

The bodies below erupted into bits of carnage confetti seconds later, clothes and all. One after another they fell, leaving nothing but blotches of blood splattered against the walls and the road. What were once dozens of Them crowded by their only exit was now a pile of mutilated bodies and meaty mush.

Naruto landed in a low crouch at the center of it all. Like a feather, his feet touched the ground quietly and softly. Then he was gone in the blink of an eye. The only indication to his whereabouts now being the pieces of human debris left behind in his wake. For the second time, Uzumaki Naruto had managed to leave them all completely breathless.

No one could move. No one could even rationalize what they'd just witnessed.

"What...? W-What the hell?" Takashi stuttered out his words while shaky eyes took in the horrifying appearance of each mangled body. "Just what the hell was that?!" The teen fought back the urge to gag at the sight and found that he could look no longer unless he wanted to lose whatever was left in his stomach.

From the passenger side, Rei brought a hand up to cover her own mouth. _My god...what just happened?_

Niki, who found that she could not look away from it, felt her heart lurch in terror at the sheer ruthlessness that was just displayed. She could not even begin to comprehend _the how_ of how it was that with a single swing of his arm, dozens had fallen.

The rest held a similar mindset. All except her of course...

Saeko found that for once in her life she was finding it extremely difficult to maintain any kind of facade. Her lips twitched in the makings of a smile as she tried her absolute best to remember this scene forever. This type of beauty...it was unbelievable! Unreal! Her heart raced for different reasons than most, and the violet haired beauty felt her legs buckle as a jolt of pure ecstasy ran through her spine. Violet eyes wide and visibly quivering. _Oh, this is torture! I can't even join in on any of the fun... _

Thankfully everyone was too preoccupied with trying to grasp an understanding of what they'd just seen to notice her current state of being.

All but Yuki, who with a venomous scowl turned the fiercest glare she could ever hope to muster toward the spot Naruto previously occupied. _Even after seeing you do this...she still looks at you with those eyes! _She seethed. The jealousy that gripped the redheads heart almost outright crushed the organ within its inescapable grasp. By her sides, Yuki felt her hands curl into tightly wound fists.

Of all of them however, it was Shizuka who found her sense first. She understood better than anyone that there was no time to sit and gawk now. All those honey colored orbs were focused on was the clear and visible path ahead, something that wasn't there up until moments ago. Her quickly eyes widened in realization.

Naruto, he was literally cutting them a path!

"Hang on everyone!" The blond felt it was only right to give a fair warning as she slammed her foot down over the gas.

The Humvee jerked in response. It's massive tires screeching for barley half of a second before the vehicle abruptly sped off. Surprising the current driver and occupants, as neither quite predicted that such a huge frame would move so fast. There was a loud crash as a the grill slammed through the iron gates of Rikas apartment. The thick bars held up against the tank like vehicle as well as a wet piece of paper would to a thrown rock. And inwardly, Shizuka promised herself that she would see Rika again and when she did she'd apologize profoundly for all the damage done to her best friends home.

As she turned sharply began to turn the wheel left and regain control. The normally spacey woman felt her sleepy eyes narrow and a newfound confidence burst to life from within her chest.

They would make it!

They would **all** make it!

* * *

_"You may rise, boy."_

_At his commanders words, he did just that. Like a predator ready to strike at its prey. His obscured form seemed to almost uncoil itself from the surrounding shadows as the masked blond came up to his full height._

_The office of the previous proud Hokage had changed much under this mans two year reign. What was once a small but rather amiable room full of books and various decor, with paintings of all the previous leaders hanging proudly over the wall, was now nothing short of a war-room. With maps detailing the various other villages neatly scattered about the place. Row's of weapon's on all corners, and a massive table detailing all of the known world at dead center. Where what remained of the old council and the newly inducted one discussed the coming storms._

_He'd been here many times before, standing ever faithful by his side. Like a pet on a leash._

_"You've yet to speak." Danzo stated, expressionless. "I take it the time has come then? I've been expecting this... Yes. You don't have to look so surprised. It isn't all that hard to see what's happening here." The ground underneath their feet rumbled even as he spoke. " I can hear it...the clashing, the defiant yells... It's all so familiar to me. It almost feels like I'm returning home after a long absence." The man took in a small breath before continuing, while simultaneously unwrapping his concealed arm. "You have come here, tiny fox kit. To my hawks den. With your pathetic forest friends following behind. In order to wage a pointless war against your own people that will only cement this villages downfall. You have come here, little fox kit, thinking that I won't sink my talons into your soft flesh and bring you to your death?"_

_The multitude of crimson lights that suddenly sprung to life within the darkness was expected, but still intimidating nonetheless. Danzo was no pushover, but that arm was something else entirely. Each of those stolen eyes held incredible power, but it was nothing compared to the old mans trump card. An ability he wouldn't be able to predict or effectively dodge without his hidden backups assistance. _

_Naruto did not doubt his own skills were great, but the Izanagi was a power to be feared regardless._

_"Why won't you speak up?" Danzo called to the silent youth. "These could be yours, or perhaps, my final moments even. You and I share quite the history now, do we not? Killing you without saying goodbye would feel almost wrong somehow. Like putting down my favorite pet. So, go on... I want you to speak. To talk, to tell me why you've chosen to betray me?" He flexed his now free arm, and for the first time, finally broke his blank facade. A sneer that could scorch the very ground they stood over now took its place. "Tell me, boy. Did you find my methods too cruel in the end? Too heartless? Does it make you feel sick to your stomach thinking about what you've done? Pathetic! Truly, **pathetic**!__ To betray me is to betray all that you have helped usher in! Would you spit in the face of your own blood and sweat? On your own sacrifice? Tch! It would seem you were nothing but a failed, broken weapon in the end. A soft-hearted fool, just like Sarutobi. And fools, boy, have no place in my world._

_Uzumaki Naruto! When was it that you became so weak you could no longer bear the weight of your own sin? That you had to turn your back on yourself? That you would become a traitor of all things?" That single, cruel eye looked down on him as it always had. "I really did hope you would have understood in the end, you know. The blood on your hands, the blood staining mine, and the blood that would flood the streets of this village._

_ It is all necessary."_

_Naruto found his facade could hold up no longer. Those last words struck a familiar cord within him, and regrettably, he flinched. A tiny, easily overlooked twitch of the finger. But it was an act that was seen by the dozens of implanted eyes and engraved into Danzo's memory forever. At the sight of it, the aged man allowed a small smirk to grace his wrinkled features._

_"Ahh... I see it now." A low, throaty chuckle escaped the fifth Hokage. "Yes, as clear as day. Very well. Whether I stab my blade through your neck, or you stab yours through mine. I promise you that before my life leaves this tired body. You will have lost tonight."_

_Naruto tensed his body and prepared for what would no doubt be his hardest battle yet, one that would define the very future of the Leaf village. And as he did so, the teen finally chose to respond. Behind the holes of that blank mask, blue eyes burned an eerily calm fury. Like the sea before a massive storm.  
_

_"I won't lose anything." He stated resolutely. "Not to you. Tonight, it will be your head that will mark the birth of a new era."_

_With a thin lipped smile, Danzo raised his still human hand. His chakra spiked in response, stirring up the very winds around them as a result. The powerful gusts abruptly blowing out the few candles that provided the only semblance of light within the room. "Then let us fight in honor of this new era. Come, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Behind the acting Hokage, two clones burst forth from the darkness, kunai at the ready. The weapons pierced Danzo, and he erupted into a cloud of smoke quickly after. Thus, the deciding battle of the Leaf civil war had finally begun._

* * *

The Humvee drove over a street toppled with bodies at speeds that would have most likely gotten them pulled over under normal circumstances. With each body they'd carelessly ran over, a wet, unforgettable squelch followed. And with each one the mantra Shizuka was repeating within her psyche grew in its intensity. _They're not human. Not anymore. _Her foot pressed even harder against the gas and the Humvee sped up in response.

The scenery passed too fast for anyone to enjoy. Not that anyone ever could in the first place, seeing as wherever you looked those monsters seemed to already be lurking in the shadows. All anyone could do now was hope that not one of them would die, and that they'd all make it to the Takagi estate in one piece.

From above the Humvee, Kouta did just as Naruto instructed in an effort to stave away his growing fears. He clenched his teeth, steeled his will, and with every bullet fired reminded himself that he was fighting not only for his own life_—_but for everyone else as well. The winds sent his hair scrambling madly and pushed his glasses into an inconvenient spot almost every minute. The Humvee jumped and bounced about with every unfortunate corpse found loitering in its way and as much as he would never openly admit it, Naruto wasn't being very cautious of where he was leaving every mangled body.

To make a long story short, shooting anything under these conditions was proving to be an insanely difficult task.

In spite of it all however, Kouta continued to try his utmost best as he picked Them off from a distance whenever a few managed to wander too close from the corners of the streets or were lucky enough to survive his blond seniors onslaught.

"Kouta! Are you hanging in there?!"

"Yes!" Kouta responded amidst firing off another shot. Watching with a satisfied twinkle as the body he'd aimed for dropped where it stood. "Thank you, Marikawa-sensei! You can focus on driving, I'm okay up here!" It was what he said. But, every bullet fired was a bullet they wouldn't be getting back. And even if he could find some sort of infinite ammo, the teen doubted it would make much of a difference at all.

None of them were okay. None of them would _be_ okay. Walls, guns, people...

It was pointless in the end.

His grip over the rifle became slack. A wave of uncertainty rising up within him as brown eyes jumped from one to the other. It was true that once they got back on the main road, Saya could lead them to her family's place and they'd find a way to get more help from there...but what then? The chances of him getting a hold of his dad were slim at best, and even if he did what difference would that make? It wasn't like he could just go home.

_What if...what if this is what life will become now? _Always running. Always being afraid. Living with death by your side everyday. He didn't want any part of that! _But if I don't fight...then... _Flashes of those bloodstained faces and those foggy, clouded bloodshot eyes that looked at you with nothing but rage and hunger. _I'll die, and worse even...I'll be one of Them._

"Kouta!"

Shizuka's cry snapped him out of his thoughts and abruptly pulled him back to reality. The roar of the engine, the sickening crunch, Naruto in the distance. The yelling, the noises. It all came back too quickly, Kouta wasn't even aware he'd let himself wander that far. Like a brick to the unsuspecting face. With a grunt, the teen quickly shut his left eye and aimed down the scope of his weapon. Two loud dry pops echoed loudly in his ears, but thankfully enough the ringing had long ago subsided.

It was only one. A single Thing that rose in the wake of Naruto's rampage, both of its arms were cut clean apart and its upper body looked close to following behind in a similar fashion. And yet he'd wasted two bullets on it.

A scowl was all Kouta could muster to effectively display his own disappointment. All things considered though, everything was going as well as it could. Which was exactly when things always went downhill. While shrugging off his negative thoughts as best as he could, Kouta noticed something off.

At the end of the long road leading back to the main shore-side highway was Naruto. Unlike before however, the blond was not whipping his limbs around while simultaneously creating a way of exit. Instead the blond was standing perfectly still, as if admiring something of great disturbance. By the time they were close enough to catch sight of his expression it was already too late.

Rei, who had a front row seat, noted that it was the first time she'd seen anything other than a frosty glare or total indifference in those dark blue eyes. And when she caught sight of what lay behind him. The girl instantly understood.

There was a saying for situations like these.

Out of the frying pan, and into the fire, is how it went.

There were no walls to separate or give any semblance of cover this time around. All six lanes pf the road were practically teeming with the dead and abandoned vehicles of all shapes and sizes. Fires rampantly burned throughout, and if one listened closely enough they could hear the distant screams of fellow survivors who'd met an unfortunate end.

Shizuka, who by now clearly saw what she did slammed on the breaks in response. The Humvee swerved and lessened in speed, but the numerous amounts of bodies littering the streets made it increasingly difficult for the massive bulk to regain any form of balance. Evidently stopping in time was out of the question.

_Move!_ Rei screamed in her head. Naruto was still standing in their way. A visible scowl on his face. _You need to hurry up and move! _Her entire body tensed in preparation for the oncoming collision. _If you don't move you'll die for sure!_

Closer and closer.

The screams of terror coming from herself and her fellow passengers who were holding on for dear life and the hundreds of lifeless eyes that turned to them from outside. It all blended together into one heart stopping moment. The words didn't leave her lips.

Instead, they left through the lips of another.

"Get out of the way!" Niki leaned her head in between Shizuka and Rei, and with a desperate expression she all but screamed her orders.

At the same time, Naruto's hands became a blur.

It all happened so fast.

Something rose from the ground in-between that split second that the front of Humvee and the Naruto would have met. A steel slab of pure concrete. The impact was enough to shatter the windows and dent the front of the vehicle beyond all hope of repair. The bodies inside jerked and slammed against each other as a multitude of pain filled cries escaped each of them individually.

Kouta, who was perched atop the Humvee, was sent spiraling about the air until his body landed with a hard thud. The very breath knocked out of him as stars lined the stunned teens vision. Groggily, he noticed a bit too late exactly where it was that he'd landed.

It was close, closer than any other had ever been. He could see the flesh wound in its mouth and every inch of its insides through the wide gash where its heart should have been. Idly, he realized that this must have been what Saya felt back then at the school.

In those lifeless eyes, Hirano Kouta saw his death, and then he saw himself as one of Them.

The wind swept past him moments later and severed the head of his would be attacker. The body dropping to its knees and hitting the floor seconds later, fresh blood spilling freely from the stump that was now its neck. Naruto was next to him in a heart beat. The low drawl of his baritone bringing back to reality.

"Pull yourself together." The blond muttered while his eyes scanned their surroundings for any noticeable escape routes.

Kouta tried his best to do just that.

When he found none, Naruto clicked his tongue. Their only exit was to go back the way they came, and that was pointless now. He could see the corpses stumbling over his bloody handiwork even from here. They seeped back into the road from nearby alleys and streets by the second. _But this. I didn't expect this many._

"Whatever this infection is, it spreads at an _annoyingly _fast rate."

"It seems we don't have much of a choice here do we?"

Locks of violet fluttered into his line of sight from the corner of his eye. Saeko's head was bruised and colored an angry red, no doubt from the impact. And a small trail of fresh blood spilled from small gash over her bottom lip. Despite it all she still looked as regal and prepared as ever. Behind her, the rest of their injured group dragged in tow.

Shizuka was holding up an injured Rei while trying her best to ignore her own bumps and bruising. Saya was sending nervous glances Hirano's way, but it was easy to tell that those honey brown eyes were frantically switching between the slowly rising teen and the quickly approaching horde. Niki, who had finally let off on her unintentional death grip over Alice, brought a hand to her heart as she all but fell out of the stopped vehicle. Her widened eyes locked on the cracked wall that had been birthed from seemingly out of nowhere.

The rest looked just as unpleasantly surprised.

But, they were alive.

It was when Alice made a mad dash to his side and wrapped her tiny arms around his right leg that Naruto ultimately decided on the next course of action. "No." He said. "You're all injured, and I'd like to avoid anymore needless death from here on out." Without a care for how they would react, the blond brought a single hand up into a familiar sign and in response his chakra spiked.

Before their very eyes eleven cloud's of smoke came into existence. When the passing breeze swept the cloud's away, everyone, not a single one was excluded, was shocked to see eleven identical copies of the same stoic face staring blankly back at them. The same bright blond hair, black shirt, and faded Fujimi school attire.

"Shadow Clone." Naruto predicted that this wouldn't sit well, so it was with all the more reason that he quickly followed up on his actions and provided a brief explanation. "These are copies of myself. They talk, they think, they walk. I want each of you to jump on one of them right now and we can be off from there."

Yuki had opted to remain quiet about most everything, seeing as the Shido incident was still fresh in everyone minds.

But this was too much!

"What the actual fuck? Are you stupid? You expect us to listen to you after you butcher things like some bad horror movie monster and make god damn clones of yourself?! Not to mention we're in this situation because of you! No, fuck that! I've had enough of this crazy bullshi—" Yuki never finished her sentence, her mouth shutting mid-rant and her entire body freezing up shortly after.

That same feeling from before.

The invisible coat of death, it was back, and it was even heavier than before.

"You **will** listen to what I'm saying." His killing intent leaked from every pore in his body though she could not physically see it, and for a brief moment Yuki swore that those round pupils were suddenly sharp and narrow_—_like a cats. "What I'm doing is saving every one of your miserable lives. I could care less if you became rotting, festering corpses. But right now you all just happen to be in the right place, under normally very unlikely circumstances, that are in your favor. So I suggest you take full advantage of it."

The redhead swallowed a lump that had begun to build in her throat and was genuinely thankful the second those deformed eyes finally left her.

"But alright, I'll be fair..." Sharp eyes turned toward the rest of them. "If any of you don't want to get on the clones then raise your hands and we can sit here like idle fools and work things out."

Takashi. Yuki. Ishiyama. Saya.

He was rather surprised at the last two, since they seemed to be the more intelligent of the bunch. Though he supposed it made even more sense because of that fact. Intelligence always led to a high degree of weariness, to paranoia and distrust. Naruto gave a curt nod and then seconds later those four were unconscious. A result of a swift strike to the back of the head. Their bodies being saved from unceremoniously hitting the ground by the blond's clones.

"Naruto!" Niki cried out in protest.

"Ta-Takashi!" Rei managed out in a weak stutter as she leaned onto Shizuka's weight for support. Watching helplessly as her childhood friend dropped helplessly in Naruto(?)s arms.

The blond didn't even look a tad bit remorseful. Without asking for permission, each Naruto clone placed itself in front of the still conscience and knelt down. "I could do this for awhile..." The real blond gestured to the infected who were sporadically cut into pieces after reaching a certain point in the street. "But not forever. Choose."

It was like something out of a dream, or more like straight out of a nightmare.

And they chose to live.

When everyone felt secure, the original signaled the clones, and with a powerful kick of the leg each one took off high into the sky. Naruto watched as they grew farther and farther away, until they were but tiny blimps. His gaze then shifted to the faces of the dead surrounding him. Wordlessly, his hands ran through a series of complicated seals once more, faster than the human mind could even begin to process. He then brought both arms down and slammed each palm over the wet, bloodstained gravel below.

"Earth Release, Turning Earth Palm Strike!"

It was like a god had brought his very fist down from the heavens.

The earth rattled and shook. Tiny fissure cracks spread from the tips of his fingers and out everywhere else, eventually growing larger and larger. Then it all fell down_—c_ollapsed more like. The very roads and streets turning inward on themselves and swallowing the mass of monstrosity whole before burring Them in rubble forever.

And as always, at the center of it all, was him.

* * *

_The rain fell hard.  
_

_In spite of all the chaos surrounding them, the cries of men and women charging fearlessly, uncaring of the very real threat of death. The clashing of powerful jutsu and the ground shattering explosion's, his teachers soft words were oddly almost too loud, even though they just barley qualified as a whisper. As if everything else was slowly fading away into background noise and that low, raspy voice was all he could hear._

_It was a curse, he was coming to understand it more and more as the days stretched on._

_He was cursed.  
_

_"You're doing it again...brooding. I thought you outgrew that bad habit of not ever listening a long time ago?" A single hand shakily reached down to the small pouch secured over his left thigh. "Although, I suppose we all have bad habits we never really outgrow, d-don't we?" A weak cough splattered fresh blood over his already stained armor. Bloody fingers slipped inside the worn pouch, and even as the battle raged on around them, shamelessly pulled out a small book. _

_The name 'Make-out Paradise' brilliantly drawn in eye-catching pink bold print.  
_

_Naruto looked down at the man who had grown to become one of his closest companions and found himself, pathetically enough, at a loss for words. A teacher, a mentor, a shoulder to cry on. Kakashi had played all of these part's and more in his short lifespan._

_When Danzo had haphazardly tossed him blind into his newly reconstructed black ops program, expecting him to crawl out of the proverbial lions den without so much as a blade or a map, Kakashi was the first to show him the way. When he was told the truth of his linage, Kakashi was there to ease the weight of it all and tell him stories of his family. When Jirayia was executed, Kakashi had lent an ear to his woes. When Sasuke defected, Kakashi promised to help him get strong enough to one day bring him back. _

_His first real mission, his first assassination, Kakashi was there for it all. Volunteering any and all of his free time day after day for his sake. When the blond youth questioned him as to why he went so far for him, the apathetic scarecrows only response was to give his tiny head a soft pat and flash that signature, ever cryptic eye-smile._

_Now, that same man who'd stuck by him through the hardest times of his life was now drawing his final breaths. The wounds he'd sustained too great for anyone to live through. Even the great Copy Ninja, Kakashi was still mortal in the end.  
_

_"We won." The dying man whispered breathlessly, The corners of his burned and tattered mask crinkling up in an obvious smile. "And even though we're free now. I can't truly say I'm happy with the way it happened. Damn, I don't think I'll ever get to see what happens next." He clicked his tongue distastefully. "My biggest regret."_

_"I thought you'd already read it..." Naruto watched that one now blind eye swivel about until it focused on where his voice resounded from."I thought you'd read all of them? Wasn't that your biggest accomplishment?"_

_Kakashi managed that same cryptic eye-smile he wore so well. All the while speaking with all the amusement of a person who wasn't nearing the end of their life. "It's like you said before. W-We've all been busy. Besides...I kind of knew I'd never reach the end."_

_They had won. The hydras head was cut, and the body too was soon to fall. Not even a few feet away lay Danzo's corpse___—s_till and motionless. Rid of any form of life. _

_The Leaf village was finally free of a merciless two year dictatorship underneath a power hungry man who brought nothing but suffering wherever he went. Two years, three wars, and countless lives lost...but they were finally free. And he didn't feel any better about any of it.  
_

_"You know Naruto..." Kakashi let out a soft breath and let his remaining eye gently close. Finding it pointless to try and fight the coming sleep any longer. "You never did tell me...what it was that y-you were trying to do back then? If you don't mind me using my last request on something like this, I'd honestly like to know."_

_The masked blond ducked his head, entirely unconcerned with the cold droplets pelting away at his own fresh wounds as he thought over his teachers words. For a moment he didn't speak, but it was short and barley lasted a second.  
_

_"He promised to make me stronger." Naruto gently spoke up. "I was...afraid, of losing anyone else back then. The few people I cared about the most were seemingly dying all around me, and I couldn't do anything about it. So really, it wasn't as much me choosing, as me just being desperate. Whatever it may have been though, Danzo...he told me he'd make me stronger. Strong enough so that if anything, I'd at least be able to protect what was precious to me until my dying breath. _

_So that's why I followed him without question. I followed him through hell and back, so that no one I loved would ever have to die again. So that I wouldn't ever have to feel that pain ever again."_

_Kakashi listened to his students words. Even as everything around him slowly faded to black.  
_

_"I've lived most of my life alone Kakashi-sensei, and what little people I hold dear have all died on a battlefield of some type. I see their faces, I see their smiles, but I can't for the life of me even remember the sound of their voice or what they believed in...and it hurts me, sensei. It really does. That pain..._

_I'd rather be alone forever then have to feel that pain ever again."_

_Despite his haggard state, a low, dry chuckle managed to escape the now softly breathing man as thin lipped smile sprouted across his beaten expression. It was the type of laugh that lacked any actual laughter and was more ironic in its origins. "Really? I-Is that it? I was expecting something a bit more grand..." A tired sigh followed his previous remark. "Still...not a bad reason, a little unoriginal, even childish...but not bad at all. It's better than what I came up with at your age anyways."_

_They had won, right?_

_If that was the case, then why did it feel like he'd lost?_

_"Weapons win wars..." Kakashi gradually ceased all of his struggling against the numb, sleepy feeling creeping up on him. "You are right about that Naruto, but...what happens when there's no more wars to be fought? What happens to the weapon then? What are you going to protect, Naruto? When you're too busy wandering empty battlefields."_

_Naruto found that he couldn't come up with a single, solid retort, and even if he could the blond doubted Kakashi could hear it in the first place. So he opted to remain silent instead and listen to the very end._

_"People like that...they only end up dying a horrible death, on some random battleground, with nothing but regret inside their hearts." A final bark of laughter slipped out of those bloodstained lips at the irony of his own given advice, and as he uttered his final words, Kakashi couldn't help but feel his situation was a bit_ _too similar to what he'd just described._

_Oh well, perhaps if their really was an afterlife he'd get lucky and ascend to whatever paradise awaited him. If not, then he supposed hell couldn't be as bad as anything else thrown his way so far._

_"Damn it. I really was looking forward to finishing that book." His chest rose and fell one final time, until it finally rose no more._

_ At the age of twenty nine, Hatake Kakashi, the man rumored to know over one-thousand jutsu and a veteran of the Shinobi lifestyle. A student of the legendary Fourth Hokage, and a hero of the Third Shinobi War, passed on from the world of the living. His mourners being those that had fallen alongside him, his bells the clanks of kunai and shuriken as they met in the air, his chorus the constant sounds of battle, and his casket a jagged, broken piece of rock that was picked clean by the battle that had taken place here moments before._

_With a grimace, Naruto grit his teeth and tightly shut his eyes behind the darkness of the mask he wore._

_This pain! This terrible, agonizing_ _pain!_

_It really was unbearable..._

_The rain fell hard, and he knew that the very heavens themselves were weeping._


	15. Spark I

_Within a quiet, colorless smoke the clones vanished__—all traces of the replicas swept away with the passing breeze. _

_They made it..._

_They'd all made it out alive! It felt almost too surreal. And yet, no one spoke a word. Even he was silent._

_ Albeit for very different reasons. _

_The Takagi Estate was grand and sat imposingly over one the tallest points in the outer region of the city. It was the home of a man who was considered one of the true rulers of Japan, and a woman who's smile would beautifully contrast the blade aimed for your chest. Naruto knew this because he knew this place, and by extension the family that lived here, well. _

_The great gates opened almost too slowly, and hesitantly, each one of the survivors took a step forward until it was only him who remained. With a final glance at the lone window overlooking the courtyard from the main compound, Naruto too followed behind. His hand unconsciously twitching when those same gates shut behind him with a loud metallic clank. _

_This place..._

_He was 'home'._

* * *

The bedding was unnaturally soft, and were it not for her ailing thoughts, Rei was sure she would have greatly enjoyed the feeling of fine silks cradling her currently naked body. With a soft groan the ruby eyed teen shut her eyes in pleasure as Shizuka's fingers ran up and down her heavily oiled back, fingertips kneading against every sore muscle with practiced precision. A special ointment that, apparently, worked wonders in helping ease the older blonds own back pains as a result of her overly massive chest.

"How are you feeling?" The oldest of the two asked gently. "Does anything else hurt?"

"Mmm." Rei mumbled out in response. "No. It's just my back and shoulders that really ache."

Shizuka managed a smile while she continued to expertly rub the knots spread about Rei's tan flesh, idly taking note of the surprising amount of muscle packed underneath all that supple skin. Of course it was to be expected, this was the best staff user in the entire district after all. "I bet, you jerked pretty hard back there. I was afraid you'd lost conscious from the shock of it alone."

At the thought of it, Rei visibly sobered.

"Yeah, I was pretty afraid too." It was all still disturbingly fresh and at the very forefront of her mind. They'd only arrived roughly an hour ago after all, so it was expected.

_Back there... _It all happened so fast, way too fast. The despair at knowing someone would have to stay behind and undoubtedly die so that the rest could escape. That strange unsettling feeling when Naruto first volunteered to stay behind himself. The monsters, **hundreds** of Them, more than she'd ever think to see surrounding what was left of their group, filling her with absolute terror.

Naruto.

Oh god, Naruto.

_What exactly happened back there?_

Magic? Was that all really some type of incomprehensible mystical power? Was he really telling the truth before? If so, then it begged the question once again, who or what was Uzumaki Naruto? Rei ignored the quiet voice at the back of her head gently whispering words of suspicion. Telling her that maybe Naruto knew more about what was going on, or that maybe he had something to do with it all together...

It would make sense though wouldn't it? Like playing an odd game of connect-the-dots, she could see the thinly veiled lines between each randomly spread dot and the other. How he shrugged Them off so casually, as if he'd seen something along these lines before. Everything about the way he moves and fights, and now with the reveal of his mind-boggling supernatural abilities—there was plenty of reason to doubt him.

Her frustrations grew as did her bewilderment. For the life of her, Rei couldn't get a good read on the guy! One second he seemed practically untouchable by anyone's standards, and the next, he looked weak enough that a single push could knock him over.

"Is something on your mind?" Shizuka paused in her rhythmic rubbing for a brief moment and patiently awaited a response.

"No, not really. I'm just a little off, is all."

With a light frown, the older woman picked up were she left off. Albeit a bit slower as her own thoughts wandered. Rei was hiding something, though Shizuka knew when and when not to press. It wasn't like she expected the brunette to be carefree after everything that's happened anyway. None of them, not a single one had yet to relieve themselves of that creeping fear settling in the back of their heads, she could tell.

This place was safe, and yet one couldn't help wonder for how long? The few people she'd met thus far looked almost at ease, smiling as if nothing had changed. But they were wrong. Everything's changed.

_Perhaps it's thanks to him that some of you are beginning to see that. _On a single hand, Shizuka could have counted those that would've died had it not been for one stoic blond. The same stoic enigmatic blond that was seemingly wrapped in mystery.

Maybe it was time to pay him that visit.

* * *

As always the room felt unnaturally cold.

Saya blinked dispassionately. Her amber brown eyes locked with a darker, much more narrow matching pair. The eyes of her father, Takagi Souichiro.

"It's good to see you safe." His tone was relaxed, but even in the presence of his own blood it carried a certain bit of authority. "I can't tell you how happy your mother and I are to see you home again. You managed to brave the chaos admirably. Of course, I expected nothing less from you."

From underneath the sleeves of her brand-new blouse, Saya's hands curled into tightly wound fists. In her personal opinion, the Takagi name and whatever self-given duties it entitled could both rot in the deepest pits of hell for all she cared. Too bad her father would never come to know of her very personal opinion on the matter, she'd never have the guts to tell him.

"Thank you papa. I'm happy to have made it safely as well. But I didn't do it alone."

The imposing giant of a man crossed his arms and hummed aloud for a moment before speaking. "It would seem so. I took notice of Rei and Takashi being escorted in, along with a few others I didn't recognize. I must say you've done remarkably well, Saya. To have led all of these innocent bystanders here, I know that took a lot of mettle. You can rest assured they are safe now, as are you."

Her fathers words entered one ear and out the other. At the very least least there was a silver lining. Withholding a victorious smirk, the girl merely gave a polite nod and bowed. "Thank you for this papa." It would seem her fathers ever observant hawk eyes didn't quite see them, or more precisely—him.

Busujima Saeko and Uzumaki Naruto, both of varying degrees of interest to her dad, one for more obvious reasons than the other. Which meant that she still held the element of surprise.

"Oh, by the way, where's mother? I don't think I've seen her at all yet." It was a tad bit strange were she to be honest with herself. Out of her mother and father, Saya shared a much closer bond with her mother.

Takagi Yuriko was a much kinder person then her brick wall of a husband, and radiated an almost otherworldly grace in comparison. Smart, beautiful, talented, and deadly—that was what her mother was and that was who Saya had always secretly aspired to be like for as long as she could remember. They'd always been close. Yuriko was the one who bothered to even pick up the phone in the first place and tell Saya that she could return home.

"Your mother is off attending to a particular new guest of mine who'd managed to slip through the cracks awhile back, so to speak. Ironically, they arrived around the same time you and your group did, which is why I wasn't there to greet you at the gate."

Saya fought back a wince. She felt sorry for whatever poor bastard it was that Takagi Souichiro took a liking to. As always though, her father words went in through one ear and out the other. He was probably too busy off preparing _all of this_ while she watched her classmates get massacred and torn asunder.

Through the elegant window that overlooked the entire courtyard of the Takagi Manor, Saya watched them all huddle together and weep in harmony. Dozens of tents set up in rows spanning almost half of the land with numerous people cooped up in each of them, all saved by the efforts of her valiant father and his impeccable leadership. It only took a day and he'd already saved this many lives.

Remarkable.

So remarkable, that it was enough to fight down the bitter jealousy that rose up like bile within her chest.

_Those people..._ She thought bitterly. _They probably got the chance to feel safe before I, his own daughter did._

The few seconds that she and that creature shared within that puddle of blood still haunted her to this very moment. Those lifeless, rabid eyes stared unflinchingly at her even when she tried to sleep. And that's how she knew that this too would give way to even more terror. What was happening outside of these walls wasn't an act of science, or any god. If anything it was their extinction.

And nothing, not even humanity, could fight off the tides of change.

She knew this, the question was, did anyone else?

"Saya." Her fathers voice snapped her out of her musings. "Are you okay?" He looked a bit concerned now, a visible glint of worry etched into those narrow orbs. As if he'd been calling her name for a few seconds already. He probably did, she was just too caught up in her own anger to even hear him.

"Sorry papa, I'm just feeling a bit light headed is all. It's been a rather long day."

Souichiro nodded slowly, though he still looked worried. "I can only imagine. I'd like for you to take some down time until you're feeling better, everything else is second to your personal health and well-being after all. Although rest assured, when you are well and recuperated you _will_ be taking up your own duties. Just as your mother and I, you are a Takagi, and with that title comes certain responsibilities that you are expected to uphold."

Once again, Saya felt her temper spike, but knew all to well not to lash out lest she suffer the consequences. Her father was not a cruel man by any means, but he was not above verbally putting her in her place. And while it didn't sound like much it was an unpleasant experience nonetheless, and one she would much rather avoid at that.

"Namely," The don gestured to the tents outside. "to assure that these good people and that the Japanese way of life remains, even when everything else is reduced to ash."

It was odd, she thought, how passionate he'd always been when it came to the lives of people he didn't know and a way of life that was slowly but surely fading with time, yet he couldn't bother to hug his own daughter every once in a while. Saya dipped her head low and bowed. An act that practically radiated obedience and respect while simultaneously serving well in hiding the scowl that now took place over her features.

_You'd put total strangers before your own family. I'll never understand what mom sees in you._

"I'm well aware of my responsibilities father, and I will not let you down, I promise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get along with that rest and recuperation." She stated dryly, with that same blatant confidence that was so expected lacing every word.

The tiniest trace of a smile cracked the blank facade of Souichiro, one that was reserved only for a select few, and with a notable warmth he spoke. "Yes, please go ahead, you deserve it." Souichiro looked almost hesitant as he continued. "Saya, I truly am relieved to know that you're home, princess."

A thin, bubblegum colored brow twitched in mild annoyance.

"I'm not a child anymore, papa. Don't call me princess."

The smile flickered into a coy smirk.

"Ah, of course, my apologies."

Saya crossed her arms and huffed as she practically stormed out of the room in her own unique way, and just as she was about to open the doors to leading out of the study—Souichiro decided to speak.

"Oh and sweetheart, I've informed Tadeshi of your arrival." At the mention, Saya's breath hitched. Though her father continued on, oblivious. "He'll be pleased to see you so I suggest you make your way to him at some point in the day. Also, those people that came alongside you. I'd like to talk to each of them, nothing less than a personal thank you from me will suffice as a showing of my appreciation for helping you to get home. Despite whatever reasoning they each may have, they still worked together in returning you to your mother and I."

_If you'd call one person carving a path of bodies a team effort..._ Her grip over the doorknob tightened. Her father wouldn't get to him. Not yet. Everyone else, even Saeko would meet Souichiro, but not him damn it! He was her ace! She needed him to escape those damnable shackles!

"Consider it done papa, but I'm really tired, so for now I'd just like to rest."

"Of course. Thank you, Saya, you truly are a blessing."

She shut the door behind her gently, and then collapsed on the fine oak behind her seconds later while letting out a deep breath. Her nails almost puncturing her own skin as the burning feeling within her body that was anger slowly melted away. In the midst of all the horror, she'd almost forgot about the one reason why she hated Takagi Souichiro more than anything else. And the reason why she needed Naruto as a bargaining chip.

Tadeshi Naoya—her fathers chosen apprentice and her husband-to-be. If only that selfish bastard would have died in all of this.

With a somber expression Saya dragged herself off to her room. Very much feeling as if she didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment, not even her own mother. The others could wait until she was ready.

* * *

With a playful smirk, Takagi Yuriko crossed her arms over her bosom and spoke. "My, isn't this a pleasant surprise. The last time I saw you, you practically spat how you were going to vanish off the face of the Earth and kill us all if we even thought to look for you."

Naruto frowned.

This woman, she hadn't changed a bit. As every bit playful as a tigress about to rip her unknowing prey to shreds.

The brightly lit halls of the Takagi Manor were beautifully decorated and well furnished, all of it done by an experts hand. Most notably the exquisite red carpet that seemed to stretch on forever and lead to every room in the manor—but, before her, it all paled in comparison. Such was her elegance. Not just as a woman, but as a force to be reckoned with.

"And yet here you are standing before me with that same boring look you had on your face two years ago. You even returned of your own free will _and_ went as far as to bring Saya back with you." Yuriko winked. "Such a good boy you are! You're up for a reward you know?"

He should have known better, and yet...he didn't. The name Takagi had always registered as vaguely familiar to him but he'd thought nothing of it at the time, merely chalking it down to another pang of passing nostalgia. But the second he spotted those grand gates and that huge, expensive compound it finally dawned on him.

Hayate had taken his broken body here all those years ago in an effort to save his life. Even going as far as having to plead with an old friend to keep his existence a secret. Of course such a secret couldn't be properly kept without certain restrictions being put into place. For six months he'd lived here, within the Takagi Manor in secret while slowly growing accustomed to what would become a brand new life on the outside, on top of the better part of an entire year under that mans watchful eyes.

And it just so happened that same old friends apparent daughter had been hanging limply over one of his clones backs just an hour ago. Life was just full of surprises.

"If I'd have known, I never would have come back here." Was his abrupt response. Naruto knew—he'd already known—the problem was figuring out what to do from here on out. Niki wouldn't leave with him, especially not after what happened back at the apartment without bringing up annoying questions he wouldn't even bother to answer. And he would not be leaving her behind. Not after going this far.

So, to put it bluntly, he was very much stuck in-between a rock and a hard place. Although the blond promised himself it would only remain a temporary issue.

"Oh, I'm sure you would have, but that's just the thing...you haven't _yet_. Which begs the questions of why exactly you're still sticking around when you can practically just jump the walls and leave. Personally, I've found men only ever stay for two reasons." She put up two fingers, as if to emphasis her point while quickly crossing the gap between her and him. "And it's always either because they can't let something go, or because something isn't letting go of them."

She was close now, too close. Naruto half-swore he could see the makings of a shadowy silhouette forming behind the lithe beauty.

"So, what's your reason for staying, Uzumaki-san?"

"Duty." The teen uttered neutrally, completely unfazed. "I owe someone something and I plan on repaying the favor."

Yuriko played the part of the innocent. "Duty?" She echoed. "You owe someone something? My my, Uzumaki-san, I never once took you for the honorable type. No, more like the type to stab someone in the back should it benefit you, if anything."

Naruto for his part didn't even flinch at the insult. It was only tricks to get a rise out of him and he wouldn't be falling for her mind games a second time over.

"You flatter me, Takagi-san."

Just like a hungry tigress she circled her prey, dark eyes moving up and down his form as they once did two years ago until she was once again facing him.

"You still aren't taking very good care of yourself, are you?" Yuriko said after a pause. A single hand coming up to brush through the knotted mop of blond locks. "Have you even been using any of the money we send you monthly? Are you eating right? That old mans garbage doesn't count either, I'm talking real people food. The type that keeps you **alive**. And please, do tell me when the last time you bothered to go and get a professional haircut was? This mess looks like you just took a kitchen knife and did it by yourself."

Those same delicate fingers pushed the bangs that spilled across his vision up and away from his eyes. And with a brilliant smile that lacked any of the craftiness of before, Yuriko spoke.

"There, now people can see just how handsome you really are!"

Naruto hated this woman. He hated how she talked to him, tricked him, and how she somehow managed to make him feel like he was twelve years old again. More than anything though, he hated the kindness in her eyes. The same kindness he'd bore witness to all too many times from Misuzu. A kindness he was very much undeserving of.

He moved away from her, and shaggy blond locks draped themselves over his blue eyes.

"He knows I'm here I take it."

The smile over Yuriko's features grew thinner while a soft sigh escaped her parted lips. "Always business with you." Yuriko said as she crossed her arms and leveled him with a cryptic gaze. "You really just can't deal with it, can you?" Another breath was released. "Yes, he is aware that you're here. My husband would like to speak with you whenever you're ready to see him, mind you it is best to not keep him waiting long. You know how impatient he can be at times."

Impatient was an understatement.

With a short nod, the blond made to walk past her and continue his aimless wandering of memory lane. Only for a hand to gently place itself over his shoulder. For a brief second, Yurkio seemed to hesitate before speaking.

"Welcome home, Naruto."

The words echoed in his head. He paused as they slowly sunk in, before finally choosing to respond.

"This place was never my home. It was more like a prison."

With that, Naruto shook his shoulder free and made his exit. Leaving a somber Yuriko behind to watch him go.

* * *

_Damn it! Where is that bastard? _Rei grit her teeth, her frustration reaching its peak.

After Shizuka left and she'd deemed herself properly rested, Rei thought it a good idea to seek Naruto out and confront him on her suspicions. Unfortunately she'd seriously underestimated the rumors on exactly how difficult it was to find him, a feat only Hayashi Kyoko could ever manage accomplish. It felt as if she'd been searching for hours for Uzumaki Naruto without any sort of luck. Her already sore legs ached, and yet still she pushed on. Such was her resolve to locate the blond teen.

He owed her some answers!

_Wait...No he doesn't, if anything I owe him. _The brunettes pace gradually slowed as she mulled on an actual legitimate reason for searching for him.

When it was just them, after they'd been separated from everyone else, she'd learned a few things about the stoic blond—perhaps her biggest discovery being that Naruto did indeed have something that set him off. More so than any annoyance, he absolutely did not tolerate anyone prying into his personal life. If she approached him like this it would just end up like before. With her feeling guilty and him outright shutting her down.

He'd saved her lives more times than she could count now. But did that make him a good person? He could have save dozens, maybe even _hundreds_ with his strange superhuman ability he'd kept hidden, but he didn't. Why?

It was always _why _with him?! One second it was there, so tiny you could've easily missed it, but she saw it when he saved Alice from a horrible fate. A small spark of something human. A tiny, forgotten piece of what used to be. Then it was gone, and all that was left was that same cold facade.

It was here, as she mulled over the happenings of the past day, that Rei realized she really knew next to nothing about Uzumaki Naruto. Not about his past, family, dreams—nothing at all. All she knew was what he'd shown them. Once more, guilt burst to life within her heart. She'd always prided herself on having an open-mind and held strongly to her own sense of justice.

Despite this however, she lashed out like all the rest. All because she felt unhappy with the way things were. Shido, her flunking, the blemish on her parents reputation as a direct result, Igou.

Takashi.

Seeing him on that night so casually sitting at her families dinner table, looking for all the world as if he _belonged_ there, seeing him smile when she could barley hold herself together. For whatever reason that agitated her to no ends, and so she lashed out at him for it. And he took it with a smile.

As he did so well.

"Rei!"

At the sound of Takashi's voice, the brunette was brought out of her musings.

The dark haired teen smiled at her—a smile filled to the brim with adoration, and she knew this. In the span of a few short seconds he was already beside her as expected. The familiar scent of lemons wafting through her nostrils. Takashi had always smelled of lemons. His mother kept a garden in the backyard and the tall lemon tree in the very center was her most prized possession.

It was underneath that same lemon tree that Takashi and her promised themselves to each other all those years ago.

"Hey, Taka..." She smiled at him.

Takashi blushed at the nickname and grinned sheepishly in response. "You look like you're in a real rush, what's going on?"

Rei inwardly flinched. Was it that obvious? "Not really, I suppose I'm still a little shaken up about everything then." Was her response, of course it was a lie. She couldn't tell Takashi of all people she was looking for Naruto, _of all people_.

The dark haired teen seemed to buy it, as a genuinely concerned expression suddenly overtook his previous happy smile. "Yeah...what happened back there was scary alright." Almost nervously, his hand was snaked around her own, and with a reassuring squeeze he continued. "But...we're safe now, so it's okay to relax. Besides this place is big so the chances of Uzumaki finding us are slim right?"

Rei paused mid step at his words.

"Huh? What's wrong Rei?"

Without really thinking on it, the brunette responded. "What exactly do you mean, Taka?" She stated her question carefully.

He looked confused, but answered her nonetheless. "Well it is the truth isn't it? This place has always been massive, that hasn't changed since we were kids, a-and we both know the layout so hiding won't be a problem. After all it's obvious that Uzumaki is too dangerous to be around. Not only did he knock Saya and me out, but he put us all in that risky situation in the first place. But don't worry, I'll always protect you!" He slammed his fist over his chest and flashed her that same confident grin, just like when they were kids.

For whatever reason, Rei felt her anger didn't know what triggered it, all she knew was that she felt the familiar heat in her chest. "If I'm remembering this correctly Takashi, you were the one that voted on us leaving." Rei stated with narrowed eyes.

Takashi flinched, entirely confused at the sudden hostility. "Re-Rei...I don't—" He was instantly cut off.

"—I get it Takashi, you want to keep me safe, you worry about me and...I appreciate it, really I do. But I don't think you understand that I don't need protecting from anyone. I'm not some princess to be coddled! I can stand up for myself and I can most certainly defend myself!" Her tone gradually rose, and ruby eyes widened as flashes of the incident at the gas station came to the forefront of her mind. "I'm perfectly capable of standing up on my own two feet and I don't need you to act like my knight in shining armor!"

Takashi practically reeled back, his mouth opening and closing as he tried his best to form words but found himself lacking.

Where did **that** come from?!

By the end of it Rei was gasping for breath. Her hands shaking as she fought to regain her cool.

That...

That was everything she'd wanted to say to _him_, but was too afraid to.

. . .

A silence fell in-between them, though it only lasted a few short seconds. As always, Takashi put her above everything else, even his own pride.

"R-Rei... I'm sorry." The teen must have felt as if it was all directed at him. "I know that I freak out too much and that I really shouldn't. I mean hell, you're stronger than I am. I just can't help _but_ worry! You know that I... I really care for you." His eyes spoke of a dozen apology's, and looked absolutely sure. Her heart skipped a beat for numerous reasons. For a moment there, it almost sounded as if he were going to say the words. "And if anything ever happened to you, well... I don't know if I'd be able to go on."

Guilt.

It was all she'd ever truly felt for the past four years. Now more than ever.

"Takashi..." She bit her lip, her eyes desperately searching his. It had only taken a day, _and what a day it had been_.

All these years of struggle—of hiding it from everyone she knew and loved, of giving them the same reassuring smile whilst doubting herself on the inside. All of that hard work had been unraveled in the span of a single day. In twenty four hours her very beliefs had been shaken as easily as one would a fallen, discarded tree branch.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

With a light blow, Kouta admired the clean sparkling barrel of his rifle for another second or two, before placing it down with the rest. A satisfied smile spread across his face. His gaze swept through them with something akin to a disturbing admiration. Each one of these was the only thing standing between him, and Them.

Those horrible, ugly,** terrifying** monsters with their lifeless eyes. Kouta would not, would never become one of those things! He'd first kill himself before letting that happen.

It had only been an hour ago but he could still feel the shaking in his hands and the sinking feeling in his gut. The second he found some privacy, the teen had promptly vomited his heart out. Who could blame him?

It was like he'd been woken up from the nightmare, only to realize the nightmare was real. All at once the faces of the people he'd watched die flashed before his very eyes. He could hear their screams louder than ever before, and with every memory he saw himself die a dozen different ways. It could have been him. It would have been him!

"No... No amount of people, no walls. Nothing can protect me as well as I can protect myself with the help of these." He mumbled madly to himself.

At the slightest opportunity presented, Kouta quietly broke off from the group and found a sanctuary within one of the seemingly endless rooms that strangely enough remained unoccupied within the Takagi estate. Immediately shutting himself inside and falling over the guest bed—unfortunately staining the clean sheets with old blood and dirt. Then he simply opted to just lay there for what felt like an eternity.

In the beginning of it all he was scared and confused, but secretly happy because he'd teamed up with a beauty like Takagi Saya, and she'd actually acknowledged him. He was happy that he'd teamed up with Uzumaki Naruto of all people. And then he learned of Misuzu's passing, and of Naomi's cruel fate, and it all slowly began to set in...

Now he was just plain scared. So scared that his brain felt as if it was going numb with fear.

What could they do now? What could **he** do now? When he closed his eyes all he saw was that fucking freakish creature wearing human skin. How close it was... _How close it was to fucking eating him_! Like cattle! Like he would a hamburger!

It sent cold chills up and down his spine. It paralyzed him!

Within the darkness of the dimly lit room, Kouta felt hot tears run down his cheeks for what seemed like the third time in that single hour as it all slowly started over again in his head. The reoccurring flashbacks setting in, reminding him of the very real danger that lurked outside these walls. Walls that eventually would fall.

His expression however remained unchanged. Eyes locked solely on the weapons spread before him. The smile still in place, although it was heavily strained. All he could do now was hide here, and use these to keep himself alive. For what purpose, Kouta honestly did not know. He just didn't want to die.

From the corner of the room, the phone laying flat over the bed vibrated. Kouta ignored it.

* * *

The study was silent as the two stared at one another, voiceless in their words but not in their clashing wills. It wasn't until after an entire minute had passed exactly that Souichiro decided to take the initiative.

"Welcome back." He stated tonelessly. "It has been quite some time, boy. Hayate stopped mentioning you in his e-mails, so I figured you'd flown the coop and disappeared."

Naruto snorted in disbelief. "You're a crappy liar for someone who practically works with them. I'm not a fool, I know you still had a few of your men keeping a close eye on me regardless of what you and the old man set up."

Despite the blatant accusation, Souichiro didn't look the least bit bothered. "I won't apologize. You're not exactly something a person in my position can just let go of without bothering to keep tabs. You are, first and foremost, a danger beyond even my own understanding."

The blond standing a ways from his desk let a ghost of a smile spread across his blank expression. "I didn't expect you too, I would've done the same."

Once more a silence fell in-between the two, and yet again, Souichiro took the initiative.

"Seeing as it's obvious you would much rather be anywhere else right now, I'll make this easy for you."

Without bothering to explain, the much larger man reached down under his desk and pulled out a plain cardboard box. The same you'd use to wrap a package, all the while his eyes lit up in sheer pleasure as if they were admiring all the beauty of god itself. Souichiro could tell he was unimpressed and had apparently been expecting it. With a smirk, he spoke.

"Two years ago you were brought to my home by a man I greatly respect, with injuries that would've killed any normal human being. On that same day, you killed four of my men while attempting to make your escape, and to top it all off, you almost killed my wife in your ignorance. You have been nothing but a headache to me and a concern from the very beginning..."

Naruto didn't looked the least bit fazed. If it was remorse or any kind of apology Souichiro was looking for, he'd soon be sadly disappointed. He had his own concerns back then. Namely, figuring out where the hell he was.

Though the smirk still lingering over the mans face spoke otherwise. "For half a year I allowed you to stay with my family and I, despite the danger you obviously pose. You remained ignorant and cold, and while you went on entirely unconcerned for your actions, I was busy writing letters to families of the men you killed in cold blood and simultaneously hiding all trace of your existence. I've exhausted almost all of my resources in crafting an entire life for you—"

"—What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" The blond interjected, his expression frosting over. "You act as if I made you do all of those things. Those were all choices_ you_ and that old bastard made for me, I never wanted to stay."

"Then why did you, boy?" His own expression grew cold, and Souichiro allowed the don-persona to take charge. "Why did you bother to stay? Why haven't you killed me now, like you promised you would? Go on, take my head." The don stood from his chair and spread his arms wide, clearly challenging the blond. "The world is ending, no one would search for you and even if they did they'd never catch you. Not in a million years. You have the power, the skill, the raw capability to kill me right now. So...do it."

Naruto's hands balled themselves into tight fists. "Don't test me. I've killed people for less." A heavy wave of killing intent filtered into the study, making it feel as if it'd been filled up to the very ceiling with water.

But it was useless against someone who knew the true fear of killing, and being killed. Souichiro to his credit didn't even flinch.

"Do you think something like this would work on me? Boy, I've looked the barrel of a gun down and smiled. Besides...you lack any actual intent this time around. It would seem that sharp blade of yours has dulled over the years."

If this were two years ago, this man would've already been dead. His head cleanly cut and laid atop that damnable red chair he loved so much. If only because it was the quickest solution and he just didn't care anymore.

_"I'm glad I got to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto."_

But now...

Now things had changed, if only a little bit.

"Gifted with unimaginable power, even in among the people of your home, and yet you shun your duty. With that power comes the undeniable burden of action, of choice. You will never be allowed to just sit idly by, boy...you should know this. Not while you still hold onto that power." A single finger was pointed his way. "It was never what fated decreed for you. Yet you run and hide from that fate, acting as if you were one of the weak."

With a frown, Naruto retorted. "I don't think you know a damn thing about me, or else you'd know I've never really cared for catering to fates whimsy."

"And yet, it was fates whimsy that decreed I help save your life that night."

Naruto's dark orbs stared unflinchingly.

"And it is fates whimsy that I don't end your life where you stand."

Souichiro's eyes narrowed in response. "I believe it's a lot more than just fates whimsy this time around, Naruto." Without breaking stride, the imposing man flicked his wrist and tossed a single key toward the blond who easily caught it. "Your old room. It's been cleaned. Take this with you, open it when you get there and then come talk to me, I'll have a request for you and we can continue this then. I have other guests to entertain right now."

Naruto's gaze flickered to the box sitting on top of the table. His lips made to move, but suddenly stopped, as if he were hesitating. It was barley a second though before he found his resolve and spoke. "The old man...has he checked in with you?"

The lingering tension dissolved almost immediately.

Releasing a sigh, the older of the two circled around his desk and found his seat again. Fingers interlocking as he leaned his elbows over the fine oak. "He hasn't called, no. It's very unlike him which worries me. I am aware he's one of the best...but he is old too, and a few of those things are enough to take even me out if I'm not careful."

Naruto didn't bother responding as he walked right up to the desk, grabbed the package, and then swiftly turned and made his exit. His hand was already turning the knob and his foot out of the door when Souichiro decided to speak up one last time.

"I saw his granddaughter come in with you, Miyamoto Rei." Naruto's lips set into a thin line. "I'd suggest taking her with you. They were close. I'm sure she's even more worried than either of us is."

The door shut and Souichiro was once again alone. Releasing another much deeper sigh, the man let his head droop back. His eyes staring blankly at the spinning fan above, watching the blades spin in a rhythmic dance. A brief image of a much younger Naruto, one with the emptiest eyes and the coldest expression he'd ever seen, appeared before his very eyes. A mere child who looked as if he'd walked a hundred battlefields.

That was two years ago.

Now, those previously hollow eyes were full of doubt and guilt. He saw it, even if it was only there for a moment—he'd seen it with his very own tired but still experienced eyes.

A tiny smile broke through the usual stoic facade.

It was better than nothing. In fact, it was a start. Perhaps there was still hope for him yet...

* * *

Saya shut her phone and then let her arm fall across her face in an effort to block out all light. Releasing a light groan as she relaxed her tensed muscles as she did so.

Well, she was home, she was alive. She'd seen her parents...not everyone could say that. And yet she was unhappy.

Not even ten minutes ago, the girl sent a group text to almost everyone in her contacts list, even the fat ass—as instructed. They'd know to meet her father at some point in time during their stay here and she wouldn't have to look any of them in the eye while carrying out his demands. Of course at some point soon she'd need to find Naruto, but that could wait.

Right now she was utterly exhausted.

Her eyes darted around the spacious room that was decorated with only the finest, and her heart was slowly filled with sadness.

Indeed, she was home, and nothing about it had changed. Nothing about it ever would. And in there lay the issue.

She bit her lip out of frustration. Somewhere in this too-big-a-house was her future husband and he couldn't have been farther enough away if she'd willed it herself. With that being the last thing on her mind, Saya shut her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

Naruto stared at the plain door before him as if he'd never seen one before, his eyes darting between the door itself and the key in his hands. A soft frown adorned his features as he finally placed the key in the lock and turned it. Absentmindedly listening for the tiny clicking sound. _He actually put one in... _

During his stay here he didn't complain about much, but he did have a particular problem with Yuriko abruptly bursting into his room without invitation whenever she wanted.

With a slight creak the door was opened and light was shed onto the pitch black room. A single bed, a counter-top table and a lone journal left untouched atop it. Everything was exactly as he left it.

Naruto's gaze lingered over the journal. Souichiro had once proclaimed it would help him to write his thoughts out. He honestly couldn't remember if he'd taken him up on that advice or not, the chances were slim. The blond passed it without sparing it another glance and placed the mysterious box on the bed. Taking a seat next to it shortly after.

_What could be in here that would make him feel so confident?_

Souichiro was playing him, or at least trying to, and he was making no effort in hiding it either. The question now was would he play along? After pondering it, Naruto came to a decision.

The tips of his fingers brushed against the cardboard until the edges of his nails were digging underneath the clear tape wrapped around it, ready to pull it back at any moment. And he did. With a loud tear, the tape was torn right off, and just as he was about to reveal its contents. A knock sounded from his door and a familiar voice called out.

"Uzumaki? Are you in there?"

Rei.

Naruto toyed with the idea of just staying quiet and letting her walk away for a split second, but Souichiro's words echoed in the back of his head.

Hayate was her family first.

With a click of his tongue, Naruto pushed the package to the side. This could wait. He'd wasted enough time as it was anyways.

To her credit, Rei didn't outright jump when the door was suddenly opened and Naruto was a mere inches from her face. "Come with me, we're going to find your grandpa." He didn't even wait for her to respond or even bother to ask her how she found this particular room among the hundreds before pulling her along by the wrist. A single thought in mind.

_Damn it old man, you'd better be alive._

* * *

Shido knew fear, because Shido knew his father. A man who's raw greed exceeded any other and who would stop at nothing in making sure that even the most disturbing of his thirsts would not go un-quenched. A hungry beast unlike any before him. Indeed, Shido knew monsters taken human form, and he knew fear. And it was thanks to this living in the proverbial belly of the beast that he didn't outright fall to his knees like some of the others.

It'd only been roughly an hour since the rest of the traitors departed and his shameful defeat, and things had only gone from bad to worse.

That lone dark blue eye stared at each of them impassively from underneath the shadows of the fur hood. A lone jewel glimmering in darkness.

The living room that once held many, now held few, and those few were all at the mercy of the stranger who'd unceremoniously knocked their door down and with a single glance etched terror into their hearts.

"I suppose I should start by apologizing for gathering you all like this." He gestured to the five. "I guess I was just a bit giddy is all. I'd just about called it quits you see, when all of a sudden I felt a change in the winds. And then when it was _so_ _close_, I could almost taste it!" The obscured man chuckled mirthlessly. "But I guess I'm too late either way." He spoke, more to himself than anyone present.

"Wh-Who are you?" Yamada stuttered, his knees all but cackling. The teen didn't know why he was so afraid he just **knew** he should be.

"Who am I?" Faster than anyone could blink a hand was already wrapped tightly around his throat and gripping it uncomfortably hard. "I don't really have a name, I think." He seemed to contemplate it, even in the midst of choking the struggling Yamada. "It's a complicated story but I suppose right now, I'm sort of like a god to you." His grip tightened. "In the sense that right now, I decide if you live or die."

The last bit was obviously directed at all of them.

"Yamada! Let him be you bastard!" Kyoko almost bit her own tongue at the outburst, but seeing a student about to be straggled to death was too much. Despite the fear nestled awkwardly within her naval, she acted. Sitting idly by and letting anyone die if she could help would have been worse than whatever fate awaited her now.

To her surprise, the hostile intruder unceremoniously dropped Yamada to the ground. The teen wheezing for breath as he gripped his bruising throat with widened eyes.

His attention was now solely on her. Kyoko's heart practically skipped a beat.

"Ah, I was hoping one of you would speak up. Honestly I expected it to be you."

The intruder crouched down so that he could get a better look at the trembling woman. The makings of a smile forming within the shadows underneath his fur lined hood. A smile that lacked any of the actual warmth and kindness intended. "You've got this look in your eyes... Personally though it might just be your hair." Her breath hitched when pale fingers combed through her loose crimson locks. "I've always been a fan of red hair. Any shade of it really."

Was he going to rape her...? A newfound fear crept down her spine. When his shadow overcame her, Kyoko tightly shut her eyes and prepared for the worst. Fighting back a whimper as her entire body tensed up in preparation. Better herself than Kawamoto.

"Relax, I'm not into older women." There was an evident mirth in his words, as if he were joking with them. Along with an odd skip to his step as he harmlessly passed by her.

Whoever this person was who could so easily impose his will upon them was obviously overjoyed about something. Maybe it was the fact that soon he'd be killing them all in cold blood.

"Wh-What is it that you want?" She stuttered out.

"What is it that I want? Hmm, well, I mainly just wanted to ask you guys a question. Depending on your answer, I'll decide whether to ask more questions or kill every last one of you." He paused. "Don't think about lying either, I can tell when you do. Now then, are any of you familiar with someone by the name of Uzumaki Naruto?"

All at once, their expressions turned a shade paler and he reveled at the sight of it. With an all-too-pleased smile, the obscured man spoke.

"Congratulations, you've just bought yourselves some time."


	16. Spark II

_"Why did you help me?" It was a rather sudden and odd question to ask seeing as he was currently in the middle of cleaning tables, but for once Naruto couldn't help himself. School had been weird lately, in fact, he'd actually admit to not minding it as much. And it was all thanks to her._

_Naruto wasn't really sure if that was good or bad._

_"Hmm? What are you babbling on about over there?" The old cook exhaled a cloud of tobacco smoke, and Naruto was vaguely reminded of Sarutobi._

_"Why did you help me?" He repeated. "Not many people would've bothered with a bleeding kid who they couldn't even understand. It's not what you'd call the safest choice." Naruto dropped the rag he was using to clean the now spotless table with and turned to face the evidently bored Hayate. Who's behind was comfortably resting on what he'd dubbed as the best seat in the house while its owner steadily drank from a sake cup._

_"Well, I'm not your average old man so I wasn't too worried." Hayate brought the drink up to his mouth and took another sip, letting out a pleased sigh shortly after as the ale warmed his core. "Ahhh, the perks of early retirement and cheap child-labor."_

_Naruto felt the corners of his lips twitch. "That doesn't really answer my question."_

_The old man shrugged in response and then promptly took another swing of his sake. For a split second Naruto contemplated strangling his boss/guardian-of-sorts but ultimately decided against it. A scowl set itself firmly over his pale features, and Naruto opted to glare at the flushed bastard until he decided to talk._

_"Ah, come on kid. You know that stare of yours really creeps me out..." Hayate swore he saw a spark of lightning in those dark blue eyes. Letting out another sigh, the oldest of the two stroked his bear for a second before finally choosing to speak. "A year ago, you told me that I should've let you die. You told me that it was what you wanted."_

_Naruto's lips set into a thin line at his words. It was, it still is. _

_But he wouldn't be the one doing the killing._

_"You know, I don't think you really wanted to die. I don't think anyone really wants to die at all, no matter how bad things get in life. It's almost a basic human instinct to forge on." Hayate looked at him, not with kind eyes, but with eyes of a veteran, and not one of war, but of the daily task of living. "Although to be honest, I was just feeling particularly guilty that night and felt like that was my chance to atone for my crimes."_

_Naruto didn't outwardly respond. How could he? He knew that feeling all too well._

_"Just one look at you." Hayate continued. "And I saw my son." His voice grew noticeably softer at that bit. "I saw my son, and I saw everything I took away from him. His childhood, his freedom, his happiness... I took it all. Me, his own father." The old man felt the familiar ache in his chest and adamantly fought against it. "You don't want to die, Naruto-boy, I know you don't. You're just tired of living is all." His eyes softened. "I never pried into yer past, never wanted to. I just wanted to help myself pass on and make sure you found a good reason to keep on going." _

_Hayate took another swig of his drink, and then he smiled at him. It wasn't the most beautiful smile, not by a long-shot. It was even a little bit sad, but, it felt right, and for whatever reason that faulty smile answered his questions._

_"You want to know why I saved you on that night? Well, it was because I was desperate to right my wrongs, and when you broke into my place I figured... Why the hell not? That's the best part about it you know, you take a chance because you're hoping for something to happen, and there ain't nothing wrong with that." He grinned. "It's just part of being human. Of course I didn't expect you to end up being a super ninja with a super truckload of issues to boot. But, you grew on me either way! Hahaha!"_

_Naruto watched him carefully for a moment before letting out a small breath. The old bastard dodged most of it, but he was satisfied with what he got nonetheless._

_Taking a chance, huh?_

_If only it were actually that easy._

* * *

"Uzumaki...Naruto?" Kyoko repeated the name, a name she knew far too well, as if it were the first time she were hearing it.

The man smiled down at her and nodded. "Yeah, and by the looks on your faces. I've hit the...what's it called, jackpot?" He hummed aloud to himself for a moment before shrugging. "Either way it looks like you folks get to live, so long as you cooperate. Not that there's much to live for out there anyways, but it's a good thing I don't have to kill you."

Shido gulped, his heart thumping in his chest as his narrowed orbs desperately tried to find any type of outing. Unfortunately between the random, unexpected earthquake earlier, the increase in corpses and now this, things were not looking any better. _Damn it! What the hell is with this?!_ Nervous sweat trickled down his forehead and matted his black locks against his pale skin.

This entire situation was absurd! Things weren't supposed to be like this!

Next to him Yamada was barley keeping his shaking to a minimum, Kawamato couldn't even speak out of sheer terror, and his only remaining asset was still dead to the world. The only other person severing as some use right now was Kyoko, and that was only as a mouth-piece. Although she would serve a worthy distraction. If this man wanted her, he could have her.

Of course it was a shame.

Before the mildly distracted Shido knew, the cloaked man was kneeling in front of him. A smile as pleasant and oddly comforting as one given by a long-time friend stretched against sickly ashen skin.

"I wouldn't recommenced spacing out here. I'm kind of an impatient guy so if you take too long, you'll die. After all, I never said I'd spare all of you now did I?" The smile stretched even wider. And at that moment Shido felt as if he were nothing but prey to a very hungry predator.

Kyoko took notice of the gleam in that lone eye, and spared her fellow teacher an unfortunate fate.

"W-What do you want to know?" She stated suddenly.

"Everything." He spoke as if he'd expected it, never once taking his eye off of the profusely sweating Shido. "Everything every single one of you knows, even the guy on the ground. Where you've seen him, your connections to him, what he's been doing. I need to know it all." The playful tone was suddenly lost. And when he rose, it was as if something had risen up behind him.

An ominous creature with wide eyes and a mouthful of jagged, sharp teeth. None could tell if what they'd seen was real or not, but the gut wrenching fear it provoked was.

Kawamato dry heaved and fell to the ground clutching her chest. Her eyes wide and breath ragged, the glasses she'd once worn now lying discarded a few feet away. With a quiet crunch, the masked stranger crushed them under his foot.

"Talk."

"H...H-H...He...he's a s-s—" The struggling girl couldn't even speak, in spite of how hard she was trying to.

The edges of the coat he wore dragged over the floor of the apartment and cast a shadow over her, and as he took a knee, he spoke. His words so outright cold they couldn't be ignored. "If you can't even form a sentence, you're already useless to me." His hand reared back in a manner that was oddly familiar, and with practiced ease it swiftly came down to deliver a gruesome end to the now balling her eyes out girl.

"He's a student a Fujimi Academy!" The redhead all but screamed.

And instantly, his hand stopped an _inch_ away from the crying girls face.

A single, icy blue eye turned to greet her widened ones. "Please, do tell." He gestured for her to continue, tone dripping with hints of mirth. Not once did he move his hand away though. That smile however, it was back on his face. She could see it peaking out from underneath the shadows of the fur-lined hood that effectively obscured the rest of his features.

Kyoko was now shivering, her attention locked solely on the near hyperventilating Kawamoto. The girl was shaking, her entire form rigid and tense. Kyoko's gaze landed on the exposed hand that would've horribly enough, _smashed_ her face in, and lingered there for a brief second. And in that short second the woman realized that if she didn't start talking soon, Kawamoto would die.

"H-He was a student at our school. Myself and Shido-san were t-teachers there, and these three also attended. I don't know much about him but he was generally know to be a problem student a-and he was highly disliked by the student population and some of the staff."

She paused for a breath, and took a moment to consider if it was worth telling this man where Naruto went. If she told, he'd no doubt attack the others, and she'd be at fault for putting them and possibly even dozens of other people in danger. And that was something she would not risk. In spite of her own apparent danger, she absolutely would not!

"And...that's all I know! I swear! Please, _please_ don't kill any of the students! They're just kids!"

A silence lingered across the room, and with bated breaths, the captives in the situation awaited his response.

And it came, slowly. It started off as a tiny cackle, or more like a chuckle. Then it was a full blown fit of laughter.

"A school!" He cried between breaths. "He was in a _school_! A high school, this entire time!" It took a moment for the obviously mad man to settle down, and when he finally did, he moved his hand away from Kawamoto's face. Hopefully ending the threat of him outright bludgeoning the innocent girl. "Sorry, I-I'm sorry! It's just...Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest traitor in recent history, the slayer of root, was in a high school this whole time! That's funny, that's too funny! _I_ honestly never would've even considered it!"

Kyoko registered his words, but couldn't make any sense of them._ The biggest traitor in recent history? _She wasn't the only one who'd heard the strangers apparent ramble, though none could make head or tails of it.

"Oh, man. Unbelievable." He breathed out, and then smiled at her. And an unconscious shiver ran down her spine. "Go on and tell me more, sensei."

That smile...

It was so fake she almost barfed at the sight of it.

* * *

"H-Hey! Slow down!" Rei stumbled as Naruto pulled her along, turning corner after corner in a way that made it feel as if he'd walked these halls dozens of times before. Of course he ignored her, and when she finally regained her bearings the brunette pulled her hand back and abruptly stopped. Her feet firmly planted over the ground and a thin frown over her features.

The blond followed her lead, his head tilting back to look at her as he spoke. "You're wasting time. If we don't hurry up and—"

"—What the hell do you mean save my grandpa? What's going on?" The girl asked, her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. What she'd come here to do before was now entirely forgotten at the mention of her family.

Naruto snorted. "You're kidding right? What's _going on_ is that there are flesh-eating monsters out there and your grandfather is a frail old man. Are you coming with me or not?"

The brunette felt her hand twitch. "I know that, asshole. I mean what kind of trouble could my grandpa, of all people, be in? Wouldn't the agency have come to get him by now?" She caught the brief flash of a frown that curved his lips down.

"You really think they're going to waste the resources on a retired old man? One who is of absolutely no use to them? I think they've got bigger problems to deal with at the moment. Now, I'm not going to ask again...are you coming with me or not?"

Naruto knew.

_Of course he knew, he mentioned it before._ Her own voice taunted her within her thoughts. Hayate trusted him enough to talk about his old life. Of his connection to a world that most people didn't even know of.

Rei bit her lip.

This was it, she could decide for herself here and now. He couldn't force her to go. She could stay, find somebody else. Someone like Saya's father for instance, and leave with them instead. There were none of Them around, and it wasn't like she didn't have any other choice but go along with him. This time it was her choice to make, and her choice alone. _But...what's up with him? _

Naruto's eyes flickered away from her own every now and again, something she knew he'd never do in most situations. Even in a life or death scenario, the Uzumaki would always seem to look at you, and only at you at all times if you spoke to him. As if he were giving you his undivided attention. Now, he looked more anxious than anything.

So something was definitely up. The question was, did she really want to find out what that something was?

. . .

Damn it! This kind of indecision wasn't like her! If anything, it suited Takashi a lot more.

It seemed Naruto had had enough of waiting and made the decision for her. Without a word he broke eye contact for the final time and retreated, his back all the way to her as the blond promptly cut a sharp left and vanished from her line of sight.

Rei almost tripped over herself following after him.

"Wait!" She cried as she too turned the corner.

Against his better judgement, Naruto did just that. Souichiro's words echoing in the back of his head all the while.

She was his family first and foremost, not him.

"Can't you at least just explain to me what's going on?!"

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "The longer we wait the less time he has. I can explain everything on the way there, but it has to be on the way there. I don't really want to sit here and discuss things with you right now. In fact, whatever the reason you sought me out, I won't even consider helping you...not until that old bastard is better off." The last part was mumbled more to himself, but Rei picked up on it.

Hell, she was feeling the exact same way right now.

_No...is he? _It made perfect sense now. The fidgeting, the uncharacteristic impatience. It was almost too far off a concept that she didn't even consider it a possibility. And yet, here it was. Right before her, just like that night.

Uzumaki Naruto was _worried_. He was genuinely worried for the sake of her old, dirty, drunken grandfather.

But, why? Why was he so worried? What kind of history did her grandfather and Naruto share that would invoke this kind of response from someone well-known for his indifference?

For a moment, she didn't respond, until a slow nod signaled him.

"I'm going to carry you, it'll be faster this way. You should already know that much."

Rei nodded again, although hesitantly this time. She couldn't deny him that, especially not after seeing everything he was capable. A voice whispered in the back of her mind... _What if there was more_? Of course, she promptly ignored it.

Without word the blond silently made his way to her and in a manner similar to before, he scooped the brunette up. Her slender arms wrapping around his neck and unconsciously squeezing a bit in preparation for the oncoming ride. "Where are we going?" She couldn't help but ask. Her chin coming to rest over his shoulder as it had done once before.

Naruto didn't outright answer her at first, and from her position, Rei quietly took note of the far away look in his eyes. "The only thing he wouldn't abandon, no matter what." Was his cryptic response after a moment had passed.

She would have questioned him more—should've—had she not deemed it pointless. And would it even mean anything at this point? Besides, if anyone could help save Hayate, it was Naruto.

Her fingers gripped the edges of his shirt, a shirt that was still stained with old blood, unlike her brand new clean one, and quietly, she strengthened her resolve. No, it didn't. Right now, saving her grandfather was what meant more to her than anything else. After this it would be one down, and two to go.

Within the blink of an eye the two practically vanished from sight. The royal, purple tinted curtains that hung across the walls a few feet away bellowing at the sudden winds as the now open window near them flapped about.

* * *

The door to his office was abruptly opened, and Souichiro immediately knew who it was. There were only two people who openly barged into his private room without announcing their presence first, one did it by cover of shadow and wasn't anywhere nearby right now, and the other was his wife.

Yuriko flashed her husband a smile as she stepped into the grand room. "Hey, hun."

Souichiro allowed a rare smile to turn his normally stoic expression warm. "Yuriko." He spoke with a nod. "Thank you for sending him my way. I was right to think he'd prefer talking to you over me after having just arrived."

The woman brushed him off as she made her way over to his side. "How do you think it went?" She asked, while pulling one of the nearby seats closer so she could sit.

The don let out a breath and allowed his head to droop slightly. Entirely comfortable in showing a bit of weariness in front of the woman he loved. "As well as it could've gone I suppose, he didn't kill me or kill anyone else—"

"—He's not a killer, So. He was scared back then, even you could tell that much." Yuriko interrupted him, a scowl on her face. "He hasn't killed anyone else in cold blood."

The man eyed his wife for a moment, before shaking his head. "A killer is not defined by who he kills or his motives, my love. A killer is defined by _how_ he kills. Naruto shows no hesitation or a shred of remorse when he takes a life, and therefor, he is a killer by definition."

Yuriko let out a sigh. "I hate when you do that, can't you ever let me win once."

Souichiro smirked. "My dear, you won the biggest battle of them all twenty-one years ago. I think that's more than enough."

She smiled, and for a moment the two sat in a comfortable quiet. Enjoying the company of the other as only true lovers ever could.

"How's everything holding up?" Yuriko asked after the quiet passed, her eyes shifting to observe the people down below. "Did you get some sleep?"

A tired sigh escaped the man at her question's. He hadn't slept a wink in the past twenty-four hours while making sure to save as many lives as he could, and when he finally settles down for some well-deserved rest, Uzumaki Naruto returns and sleep is suddenly the last thing on his mind.

"Good, for now at least." He began, leaving out the sleep deprivation. "If we plan to make this place livable for such a huge group of people though, we'll need more supplies, more resources. The gates work well in keeping the dead away for now but they won't keep other people away, or a huge horde out. I need to barricade them, and I need materials and more people willing to work for that to happen. Not to mention the workers at the plant have already started to complain and are asking to see their families. Basically, either those people down there realize that this will only work out if we all work together, or Naruto does a complete one-eighty and offers us his help." He paused. "And I doubt either of those things is going to happen anytime soon."

Yuriko kept silent for a moment as she listened to her husband vent. Normally this man would've been prepared for anything, but the end of the world wasn't something you could truly ever be prepared for.

"I plan on taking Tadeshi, along with a small crew of my men up there soon. Perhaps I can work out a deal to keep the workers there, or maybe get them to teach my men how to work the plant in their absence. We'll stand a better chance in the long run this way. There isn't a doubt in my mind that the power will be going out in most minor parts of the city soon, within the next couple of months even. We have to think ahead of us, years ahead of us, if our people are going to survive this."

The woman took note of her husbands strife and reached over, placing a hand over his much larger one in an effort to soothe that strife.

"It'll be okay, we can do this." She offered a smile, and he smiled back.

"Yeah...for her. We'll do it for her." The don said.

It was always for her, even if she didn't think it was. Even if she ended up hating him for it, it was all for his beloved daughter. Yuriko knew this, and that's why she would never have the heart to tell the man she loved, how much he's hurt her. Yuriko could do many things, good and bad, but she could never do that.

Instead, she merely nodded. "We always do, don't we."

* * *

Yuki watched her as one would watch a lover from a distance. She wore an oriental kimono of a black coal color, one that hugged her curves in all the right places, and she was leisurely admiring the small pond were a cluster of koi fish swam, their world undisturbed by the horrors of their own.

Busujima Saeko.

Yuki watched her with agonizing eyes. Her lips trembling in a mixture of anger and hurt. It was always hard enough seeing her around the school and keeping up an act...but here, in this messed up situation, things were much different.

Would she approach her? Could she even?

_"But in all honesty, you are simply just too weak."_

Saeko's words cut just as deeply now as they did back then every time she thought about it. But, she was different now. Stronger. Much stronger! Her skin was steel, and her heart was metal. Nothing could touch her anymore, hurt her.

_So then...why won't my body move?_

Indeed, Saeko was there, and this new stronger her was here. A distance away. Within a few steps, that distance could be crossed and dealt with as easily as one could. Yet, it wasn't. And despite her mind telling her body to act it refused, and a voice in the back of her head taunted her as it had done so many times before all the while.

Saeko never once avoided her after the one-sided 'break up' of sorts happened. She still smiled the same way, she still waved and acknowledged her, and even went as far as to walk with her to class as if nothing had changed. And to the world, nothing had changed. At least, not on Saeko's part.

But everything had changed for her...

_"You're alone again._

_ You are alone."_

Yuki gripped the edges of her brand new dress, gracefully provided to her by the Takagi family, with an odd fury. Her fingers squeezing the fabric tightly until they were a milky white and the edges were no doubt stretched out. She hated that more than anything! Her world crumbled with a few spoken words by someone she thought she could trust, and that same person whom she loved so much, never seemed to care in the first place.

And it pissed her off! So she rebelled, part in an effort to stay away from the school, and the other to strengthen herself. A bond was a weak, fickle thing. That was what Busujima Saeko had truly taught her. A lesson she'd now die abiding by.

The redhead had been so caught up in her own thoughts, that by the time she'd realized Saeko was already patting the open seat next to her and beckoning for Yuki to come sit. It was already too little too late.

"Yu-chan, come here." The sound of her voice was warm, like honey. It soothed her.

And Yuki did come, the numbness in her bones all but gone as she made her way toward her. Being extra careful to not show any hint of weakness or any kind of hesitation whatsoever, or else risk Saeko noticing it, and she _would_ notice.

In a matter of seconds, Yuki was next to her.

"So, would you mind telling me why you've been stalking me?" Saeko asked.

The old her, the weaker Yuki. Her breath would have hitched and she would've been at a loss for words at being caught.

"I haven't been stalking you as much as I've been watching you." She responded, a friendly smile of her own plastered on her face. "I've been waiting, I suppose, for my chance to approach you. I guess with everything that's happened I was hoping you and I could talk about some things. You know, before either one of us...well, bites the dust." That was the weak Yuki, and she wasn't that person anymore.

Saeko tilted her head, and after a moment of consideration, nodded. Her smile never once faltering or failing to entrance her.

"You're right, we should talk."

Yuki was mildly surprised that it was going this easy for her.

"So, tell me, what is it you'd like to talk about? "

And at that, the redhead felt her heart freeze over. She looked so curious, so damn innocent, as if she'd really just _forgotten_ everything that had happened between them. "I..." And for a second, Yuki hesitated. Her eyes searching those familiar bright blue for any sign of recognition, but she found none. And it left her speechless.

Saeko was playing her...

She **had** to be playing her, somehow, someway. There's just no way she could've just forgotten! Shrugged those memories off like they were nothing!

"Yu-chan, are you okay?"

Yuki felt as if she'd disappeared for a moment, like her mind had been warped to some far off world. And it wasn't until Saeko had gently placed a hand over her cheek, that she'd found home again.

"What...?"

"You spaced out there for a moment." Saeko searched her, genuine concern in her gaze. "Are you feeling okay? Did you make sure to see Marikawa-san before you started wandering about?"

_This is all so familiar._

"Yeah..." She said. "I'm fine. I just kind of expected you to brush me off, so, it took me by surprise is all."

The older of the two made a face. "What exactly do you mean? I'd never outright brush you off, Yu-chan."

Yuki couldn't help the snort that escaped her. "Oh, really? You mean like you did before?" She spat, her arms now crossed over her chest.

Saeko's lips fell from the smile she wore and settled themselves into a thin line.

"I see...so, you're still upset are you?"

Upset...? She was more than just upset! She was downright betrayed and absolutely furious! _I trusted you. I thought you were the one person in this world that wasn't outright disgusting to look at, and you dropped me. You just dropped me, like it all meant nothing. Meaning that to you, it never did mean anything at all._

These were the things Yuki wanted to say, but found she never would. She wasn't that strong, not yet at least. Her entire plan was thrown out of the window in a mere few words by the violet haired heiress. All of it was shattered by the disbelief that she'd somehow forgotten, but, she never did. Saeko _was_ playing her. Like a master would play a flute.

_Yu-chan. She called me Yu-chan from the start, to throw off my guard._

"I am sorry you know." Saeko continued, pale blue eyes staring into her own. "There was so much_ potential _in you." She breathed out. "Things could have turned out so differently between you and I... Maybe you might have been able to prove me wrong in the end, but, the way I see it. Nothing has changed. It's just like I said at the time, and even now, an entire year later.

You're still weak."

It felt as if the very ground itself had opened and swallowed her whole. Those words bounced throughout her skull, back and forth nonstop for what felt like an eternity. And every time they'd hit the roof of her head, pain erupted.

"You're still hiding behind a facade, you've just changed the appearance of the mask is all. That fear, that longing, it makes you weak." Saeko rose from her spot, and looked down upon the rooted redhead she'd once called 'friend'. "Really, you should thank him. In a way you can't ever understand, he saved your life."

With a polite bow and another smile, Saeko bid farewell to her and graceful made her exit, long, flowing hair following behind her.

_She looks like a princess... _Yuki's heart thumped. _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you so much!_ She repeated the words within her thoughts, eyes still staring blankly at the spot she'd once sat. _I hate you so damn much, that I think it's hurting me more than it'll ever hurt you..._

It was here that she would prove her true strength, where she would rise higher instead of fall—if only to herself. Perhaps the Saeko she'd come to know really was a lie, a fake, and this one and the one she'd seen on that day were the real ones all along.

And if that was the case then she would _not _be going unpunished. Yuki would take what Saeko wanted most, what she'd left her for. She would take him, and flaunt him, and then toss him like unwanted garbage. All while watching Saeko's world crumble. It was the only way she knew to get revenge.

* * *

"There you go! Good as new." Shizuka carefully placed the last bandage over the wound on Alice's left knee, and then happily clapped. "Thank you for being so brave Alice!"

The child swung her leg back and forth a few times, as if testing it, before a wide smile settled over her features. "Mhm, I'm brave! I told you I was."

The nurse chuckled, and delivered a warm smile as she patted the smaller girls head. "I never once doubted you."

Alice let her feet touch solid ground, and winced when a sharp pain ran up the same leg. "It still hurts..." She mumbled, but before Shizuka could inform her that her wounds hadn't healed yet, Alice continued. "But, I don't mind. I'm happy I've made it this far."

A pang of sorrow swept through the blond, her eyes locked on the still smiling face of the child. Even she knew the chances of her surviving were abysmal at best. A lone child, in a city full of monsters. Human or otherwise... Alice really wouldn't have made it far. Not without help.

And help came, in the form of one enigmatic teen. How exactly did Uzumaki Naruto go about saving this child?

"Your leg got injured in the crash, but it should start to feel better in three to four days. A week at the latest." Shizuka reached into her black bag and searched for something, "You'll be limping if you try and walk for the rest of the day though, so I suggest plenty of bed rest young lady! And as a reward for being so brave..." When she'd found what she was looking for, the woman grinned impishly. When her hand exited the bag, Alice's bright eyes were locked on the sugary chocolate bar in her hands.

"Here, I think you deserve this."

"Yum! Chocolate!" Alice happily thanked Shizuka and then quickly unwrapped her prize. She admired the sweet for a second, her eyes twinkling with delight, before taking a hearty bite. A bit of drool escaping the corners of her lips as she happily chewed the candy. It was a rare treat, and one she would most certainly enjoy.

Shizuka watched her, a tiny, wry smile spread across her face. _I envy the way children seem to take so much pleasure from the smallest of things._

"Say, Alice, would you mind answering a question for me?"

The child looked up at her, and then nodded.

Shizuka took notice of a tiny stain of chocolate over Alice's cheek, and reached over to gingerly wipe it off. "Okay, thank you." She took a moment to admire her eagerness to please, before speaking. "Alice...would you mind telling me exactly how it was that Uzumaki-san and Miyamoto-san found you?"

At that, the smile on Alice's face instantly lost all traces of joy. "How...they found me?" She repeated softly. Her gaze suddenly falling to meet the ground. "I...I was..." Images of her father, wounded and dying. Of all the monsters coming at her, snarling and screeching all the while. Of those peoples faces, the ones who killed her dad when all he needed was a little help...

They plagued her.

Shizuka quickly realized she might have brought up unwanted thoughts for the youth. _Of course! How could I be so stupid! A lone kid, with no parents around...damn! _She placed a comforting hand over the shell-shocked girl. "Alice, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"—My papa...he was dead." Alice said, toneless. "He was d-dead in my arms, a-and I was going to die soon too. They were coming for me...and I shut my eyes and waited...but...nothing happened." Shizuka listened to every word with baited breath. "When I opened my eyes again, Naruto...he killed all of those scary people, and then he told me to follow him. My papa, he always said not to trust any strangers I meet, but, I went with big bro and big sis because I _felt_ like...like I could trust them."

Alice looked up at her, and Shizuka felt her heart ache at the tears forming in those innocent eyes.

"Why...?" She whispered."Why do people die, Shizuka-san?"

The nurse almost froze at the question. This was a ten-year old girl, asking something she was much too young to even ponder. Still, she couldn't run away from this. Better now then before she makes some kind of huge mistake. "People..." She began. "People die because...because..." Yet, even as she tried to search for them, the blond found herself at a loss for words. This was a question she'd asked herself many times before, a question everyone has asked themselves at one point in time.

A question with no known answer, and no known solution.

"They die, because someone out there desperately needs that person a lot more than any of us needed them down here." Shizuka gave the girls shoulder a tiny squeeze. "And I know that's hard to believe, because who could need your papa more than you, right? Well, truthfully you just have to believe that whoever needed them, _needed_ them. And that they're helping make that person happier now. Just like they did for you."

Alice remained quiet for a moment, until a slow nod signaled her gradual acceptance. Though the awkward atmosphere still lingered.

"I sincerely hope that helped dear, it's what I believe." Shizuka offered another smile. Alice returned it, albeit a bit weaker. "You're free to go Alice, I'm sure the other children are waiting on you. I've still got one more person to check up on and then I'll come get you, okay?"

"Okay."

Shizuka watched her go and inwardly prayed that what she'd told this easily moldable mind was right. When Alice had finally left the room, the nurse let out a breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holding and sunk deep into her chair. Taking a moment to admire the small medical wing that was, impressively enough, set up by the Takagi family within the span of a few hours. It was here that she would serve the same purpose she served at the school. Namely attending to the sick and wounded for as long as she could.

_The medication I brought plus what's already here now is enough to last the rest of the month, maybe two if we don't suffer too many casualties._ It wouldn't last forever though.

Reaching over to the clipboard a few inches away from her, the busty nurse crossed of the second to last name on her list, until only one remained.

Uzumaki Naruto.

He'd practically disappeared after their arrival, and was making it increasingly difficult to find hide or hair of him. But she wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. More than anyone here that kid needed a medical checkup. He'd done the most, and unfortunately enough _spilled_ the most blood. No one came out of that healthy, in body or mind.

"The question is...where to start?"

* * *

The wind swept past her hair like she were riding in a roofless car, and just like before, Rei held on as tightly as she could whilst aboard what she'd affectionately dubbed the Uzumaki express. Her eyes squinting until they were but thin strips in an effort to see. Naruto didn't even look winded as he sprinted through the sunlit streets, kicking up water all the while as he ran through puddle and concrete.

_The city...it looks terrible._

Abandoned cars and discarded bodies covered the messy streets of Tokonosu. Groups of Them wandered about in a pack, mindlessly feasting on the uninfected bodies that didn't turn or bumping into one another. The streets she'd once walked and had come to know so well, were now unfamiliar and bloody sights that seemed straight out of a nightmare.

Rei couldn't stand to look any longer. "Where are we going?" She asked again, fixating her gaze on him instead.

Naruto didn't speak.

"Tch, figures..." The brunette mumbled at the blatant ignoring being done. "I'm trying to _not_ be a total bitch here. I just want to know where we're going."

As expected, he didn't even blink and the ride remained as silent as it did when they'd first jumped the walls. Really though, it wasn't like she could just get off and be free of this. She was still injured and no doubt Naruto was moving at speeds that could match a regular vehicle. Besides, she didn't want too. Her grandfather was top priority and she'd endure anything to get to him.

_Still..._ He smelled of iron, sweat, and a hint of some faintly familiar shampoo. _Why is he here? What is he so worried about? _If it managed to instill unease in Naruto of all people, than it was likely something serious. Something she most likely would not like.

Rei wrestled with the idea within her head for a moment. _Even if he won't talk. I'm still going to try. _With her mind made up, Rei spoke up. "Hey, what's your history with my grandpa anyways? He mentioned you worked for him and all, but not much else."

Naruto did as he'd done for the past thirty minutes, and remained silent. Rei was about ready to give up all hope, when he finally opened that sealed trap of his to speak.

"He took care of me." Was the blonds rather simple, and as always, cryptic response. "He didn't have too..but he did it anyways."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The brunette grumbled.

"It means he's a good man, and I owe him a lot."

And as always, more and more question rose up in the back of her head with every word that left his lips.

"That still doesn't tell me much." She said. "Look..." A sigh escaped her. "I know I haven't been very friendly with you, but I'd like to make up for that at some point. So why not make it right now? It's the end of the world isn't it? Help me out here, let's just...start over, hmm?" She tried to play it off as sarcastically as all possible, but as they said, in every playful joke there was always a bit of the truth.

In all honesty, she did feel bad. Terrible actually. She'd not only misjudged him, but made everything even worse for him too. A chance to at least make things right would've been greatly appreciated.

"Come on, _please_, I'm begging you. Tell me where we're going?"

"We're here."

His feet touched the soaked earth, and only the droplets of water managed any sound. And when her eyes landed on the modest shack-house standing proudly before them, she instantly knew where they were. It was indeed the one place in this world he'd never abandon, no matter what, and the only good her grandfather had felt he'd ever done in this life.

The Wind &amp; Sails, his pride and joy.

"Wait here, keep your eyes peeled." The blond ordered.

Rei felt as if she didn't even have the strength to speak. Outright staring at the crudely painted sign with something akin to astonishment. _I haven't been here in years. _She stood still, entirely rooted to her spot even as he brushed past her and into the restaurant. A thin frown over his pale features. _I haven't been here in years..._

The thought sent a cold chill up and down her spine.

* * *

_"Rei, come over here and give me a hand will ya?"_

_The fifteen year old stopped what she was doing and turned to face Hayate, quickly noting that her grandfather was visibly struggling with what appeared to be a rather heavy package. "Oh crap! Come on gramps!" She rushed to his aid, and with a mighty heave, hefted the box up with his help. _

_Hayate let out a breath and groaned. "Oooh, my aching back. I swear, time never does anyone any justice." He grumbled while rubbing the sore spot. _

_"You shouldn't be lifting heavy packages by yourself in the first place, gramps." The girl scolded with a firm frown. "What if I would've had my headphones in or something?"_

_"Well then, I'd probably be dead wouldn't I?" He grinned brightly and barked out a laugh, "Good thing you were here then, eh girly!" He clapped a hand rather harshly over her back, and Rei winced in response. _

_"Ow! Watch it! Or else next time I might not be paying any attention..." A wicked grin threatened to split her face "Accidentally of course. Kukuku." _

_Hayate crossed his arms and began to stroke his scruffy beard. "Hmm, yes yes you're right. That would be a terrible accident, but, so would a certain somebody's secret curry spice supply mysteriously vanishing..."_

_Rei's eyes widened at the veiled threat. "No! Please don't!" She turned to him, tear ridden and lip quivering in the classic puppy-dog pout. _

_"Argh! Alright, you win! Just...enough with that look will ya!" _

_The girl looked like she expected the victory, and cleverly hid a smirk as her grandfather avoided her line of sight while nonchalantly leaning on the big box that would've broken his back had she not been here to help. "Say gramps, what's up with all of this stuff anyways?" She gestured to all the boxes littered about the restaurant. "Are you finally giving this dump a proper make over?" _

_Hayate managed a half-hearted glare. "No, you ungrateful brat. I'm actually having someone move in with me for a little bit, until we can get him situated somewhere else." _

_Rei lit up with curiosity. "Really? Who the hell would be desperate enough to live with you, gramps?" _

_Hayate gave her an odd smile and then promptly changed the subject. "Nobody important kid. I heard you've got your last exam tomorrow before the break? You feeling like you're ready for it?"_

_Rei almost looked insulted at the question. "Of course I'm ready! I'm a Miyamoto gramps, and we're ready for anything! You know that!" She pointed an accusing finger his way, and the old man let out another laugh at the action. _

_"That we are child...that we are." _

* * *

His body was slumped at the very end of the supply closet, unceremoniously sprawled out atop a few knocked over boxes. The faded brown shirt and stained apron he'd always worn were now covered in dated blood. _His_ blood. Hayate's blood. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

At the sight of him, Naruto felt his heart ache. Almost unconsciously his hands formed into tightly wound fists at his sides. This hearty old bastard, who'd taken him in and practically _scraped_ together a life for him out of nothing when he shouldn't have even bothered, who above all others, even Misuzu, stuck by his side in spite of his vehement protest. The one person in this new life that was there for him from the start, in his own way...

And he was dead.

_Just like everyone else._

"Naruto?"

The chimes echoed throughout the ransacked restaurant, and gingerly, a distraught Rei stepped inside. Her eyes taking in the now heartbreaking sight of what used to be a place she'd be almost everyday after school. Rei approached from behind, cautiously stepping closer to his still form while almost hesitantly calling out his name.

"N-Naruto?" She repeated once more, almost uncertainly.

She was a mere inches away from seeing what he was seeing, and it was here that Naruto stretched out an arm and blocked her path. "Don't..." Was all he said.

Rei's heart instantly sunk.

"Wh-What do you mean don't?" It was almost a whisper, and slowly, she pushed herself against his outstretched arm. "What...what do you mean, don't?" Rei's eyes widened and her struggling quickly grew frantic, as did her cries.

Naruto expected this of course and in one clean swoop he wrapped the girl in his arms and did his best to settle her down.

"What the hell do you mean don't!?" She cried, trying her best to escape.

"Settle down." He ordered quietly. Not budging an inch despite her best efforts.

It was made extremely apparent to Rei that she wouldn't be escaping him anytime soon, and with that thought in mind, she gradually ceased her flailing and visibly deflated in his arms. Her wide eyes now teary as they desperately searched the shadows lurking behind the door. The silence permeated throughout the vandalized restaurant, but it couldn't overcome the raw stench of death.

"Let me go..." Rei began after a pause. "Just...just let me go Naruto, please." The last bit was almost a whisper.

Naruto couldn't see her face, but the blond could feel the fresh drops dripping down his arm. "If you try and run in there, I'll stop you again. If you're going to go in there at all, you should make sure you're ready first." He warned.

Rei nodded once, and Naruto let go immediately after.

She was ready, of course she was ready...

She was Miyamoto Rei, and a Miyamoto was always ready for anything, even something like this.

The brunette stumbled a bit while attempting to stand, but she rose eventually. Her ruby red eyes never left the half-closed closet door, and the only preparation she made was a deep breath and a slow exhale.

Naruto watched her intently as she pushed against the bloodstained door. A low creak echoing in his ears as she did so.

_Are we born... _He watched tears fall like twin waterfalls when her eyes landed on what he'd seen. He watched her breath hitch and her entire body freeze as if she were suddenly cast naked into a blizzard. He watched her hands grow limp at her sides, and her lip begin to quiver. He watched her realize that someone she loved, was now dead, and she'd never see or hear from them ever again. _To suffer?_

Rei fell to her knees and cried, until her back was arched and her forehead pressed against the hard ground. Even then the tears did not stop.

* * *

The fires cackled, and side by side, they both stood.

This place, which meant _so much_ to a single person, now burnt before their very eyes, that same person resting inside. He was a man of many mistakes, and filled with enough regret to last a lifetime, but he was a man who tried nonetheless. For the people around him...he tried. And he lived his life as beautifully as he could, until his dying breath.

Rei sniffled while watching through half-lidded eyes as the remnants of her childhood were slowly reduced to ashes. Her heart ached, and she'd felt more tired than ever before. "Does...does this ever get any easier?"

Naruto didn't turn to face her, even as he spoke.

"No. It never does."

"Then, what's the point?" She whispered, feeling numb. "If it never gets any easier...what's the point of trying?"

. . .

"Truthfully, I don't know. I never quite figured it out myself."


	17. Spark III

The ride back was quiet, a stark contrast to their initial arrival. There were no bothersome question this time around. No snarky remarks or half-witted come backs. No, there was none of that.

Right now, that hardheaded girl who couldn't seem to ever keep her mouth shut no matter what, she clung to him like he were some type of life-line. Her face buried into his shirt, nails digging into him and almost piercing the skin as muffled whimpers escaped her every now and again. For almost twenty minutes they'd stood there in silence, watching that place, and all the memories formed within it, burn.

The person those memories were made with burning within it.

_If I would have sent clones out before all of this. If I would have remembered him sooner..._ A thin frown turned the corners of his lips down. The thoughts, the guilt, it all plagued him. As it always would.

No matter where he was or where he went, it was the same.

It was _always_ the same.

In the end he didn't think hard enough or move fast enough, he didn't respond quickly enough. He couldn't predict the enemy would blow himself to bits when cornered, or see the hidden kunai flying a them behind their backs before it struck. But, he should have. He couldn't have known Niki would have collapsed, but he should have. He couldn't have seen that _one_ ghoul that took her down coming as a direct result, **but he should have**_._

The scene played out in front of him like a movie. The sight of her bright eyes widening, afraid and confused, and the look of relief on her face twisting into one of utter agony. In her last moments, it felt as if she'd quietly called out out to him, "help me" she said. And he, despite all of his acquired power, could do nothing but watch her die.

_In that instant her face was replaced with a dozen different ones._

Like all the others.

"We're here." Naruto's feet silently touched the ground, and as Rei lifted her sunken eyes up away from the corners of his back, a breath escaped her at the sight lying in wait.

_Beautiful._ Was all she could come up with.

A plethora of uncommon and undoubtedly rare flora surrounded the two, and inwardly Rei couldn't help but marvel at the all of the beauty.

Naruto himself was very familiar with this place. It was Yuriko's personal garden, a family secret of sorts that was 'cleverly' kept in the very center of the massive hedge maze at the back of the estate. It was also the only place he knew of with scarce eyes, per Yuriko's request, set to watch his every move. If he remembered correctly it was two guards at the entrance and one stationed in the greenhouse.

It was probably best if Souichiro didn't know about his return just yet, so avoiding them was crucial.

"Where are we?" Rei asked, her eyes captivated by the all of the oddities.

"A garden by the looks of it. I wasn't paying much attention on where I would land. We should move though, I don't think we're supposed to be back here anyway." Naruto responded hastily.

Rei frowned at his rather suspicious behavior, but said nothing else on the matter.

When he felt her squeeze him, Naruto nodded his head once as a warning and then took off. All but vanishing from sight in the center of the lush garden.

The next time his feet touched the earth, it was in the very same hallway where they'd previously left in search of Hayate. The nearby window once again fluttering about at the sudden winds that passed through it. Rei couldn't help but sigh in relief when her own two feet felt the grace of solid ground. The unease she felt gradually peeling off like snake-skin.

Riding on Naruto's back wasn't unpleasant, but it was still an entirely out of this world concept. The fact that he could move _that_ fast was still hard to believe in itself.

Really, all of the things Naruto could do, it was like something out of a movie. All of the raw power and _trained_ skill compressed into a single seventeen year old teen was unbelievable. He could have easily saved **hundreds** of lives by himself. He could've been someone great, someone spectacular even! He could have been a real life super hero!

And yet...

_"There he is again! The delinquent kid! Did you hear about how he walked out in the middle of class?"_

_"That guys a freak! A weirdo! Doesn't care about a damn thing, not even himself!"_

_"He lacks any drive. There's no motivation or ambition to better himself. And that, my fellow colleague, is the makings of true human waste."_

The image of a slouched blond with a terrible attitude and a bored expression came to mind, and then, it was gone—replaced. With the image of that tiny, insignificant smile she'd seen on that night, and then that too was gone. Until all that remained was a dark pair of icy blue eyes and the color red splattered all over him.

_Now's your chance. You won't get another one._ A voice whispered in her thoughts.

Indeed, now was her chance. She'd been getting less and less of those lately so this time she would take it.

"You know..." Her words cut through the thick silence that once lingered between them.

Naruto glanced her way and titled his neck, a curious look to him. His posture all but signalling for her to continue.

"Earlier, I was looking for you to ask about the things you could do. Your 'magic' as you call it. I...I wanted answers, because I don't like not knowing things. And that scares me. I still want answers, but...you know what? In the past twenty-four hours I've seen a lot of terrible things. I've watched a lot of people die. I was almost killed, eaten, raped..." Here she understandably trailed off for a moment.

All the while, Naruto watched her intently. His expression unreadable.

To Rei, it felt as if he were judging the very worth of her soul with that intense stare. Still, she wouldn't stop now. This was, after all, her best chance—perhaps her only chance. "But I wasn't, and that was in major part, because of you."

She paused, her hands formed into tightly wound fists at her side and her petite form rattled even as the words left her lips, but still she fought against it.

"My grandpa...someone I care about, someone_ you_ care about...he's dead. And I don't think I would have gotten the chance to see him, _to know_, if it weren't because of you. You've been protecting me this entire time, for him, and all I've been doing is giving you crap. It's seriously messed up...but, I'm going to try my best to make up for that. And I'll start with this..."

Through-out Rei's emotional speech her defenses gradually weakened until fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Even then, she managed an honest smile.

"_Thank you_. For saving my life, for protecting me. For protecting us. Thank you, Naruto, for being there."

_"Just be kind to him. Lord knows he needs it."_

Dark blue eyes pinned her down, and for a second Rei wondered if she'd said the wrong thing, then the strangest thing happened.

It wasn't a smile, not really. More like a half-smirk, but, it still managed to light up his face in a way she'd never thought possible. Like the beginnings of the sun peaking out over the mountains. "Don't thank me, it's like I said before, you're all just incredibly lucky."

With that, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and promptly walked past her, stopping only just before turning the corner to say a few parting words. "And...you're welcome, Rei."

Her heart thumped loudly within her chest when he said her name, but when she finally found the courage to turn and face him, Naruto was already gone.

* * *

Niki walked the halls of the Takagi estate, her fingertips idly tracing the decorative ornaments as she passed while her own thoughts wandered themselves. _You're going to make me strong, huh?_

Toshimi Niki? The girl who still cried when her knees got scrapped. The girl who could never muster the courage to stand up for herself. The girl who only had one strength and a hundred different weaknesses. That girl? He would make **her** strong?

Impossible.

_What does that even mean anyway? To be strong? _Her lips set themselves into a thin line and her expression tightened at the thought.

Saeko was strong because she commanded respect and never faltered. The whole world looked at her, _expected_ things from her, and she took it with all. Misuzu was strong because she was kind. She could forgive as easily as she could blink and manage a laugh even when she cried.

Naruto...

Naruto was strong because he wasn't afraid. Not of the world or the of people in it. Through those dark blue eyes it seemed as if nothing would ever matter. Why was he like that? What made him into the cold person he was now? Niki thought back to what Misuzu had told her weeks ago.

Give him a chance...

Did he even deserve a chance?

_"The one thing I can't do, Niki...is protect."_

_What did he mean by that? _Her brow furrowed and a frown marked her features. It didn't make sense, none of it! Nothing made sense anymore!

Misuzu was dead, the world was ending, people were turning into monsters, and yet all she could think about now was the fact that she might have misjudged him. Just like everyone else. Which in turn made her no-better than everyone else. Naruto wasn't as cold as he made himself out to be, she knew this now.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't bitter or a nihilist, he was just _tired_. As if all life had been drained from him, as if he'd already died long ago...

But tired of what?

Life? Living? Then why keep going?

Why punish yourself even more?

Which brought her to her biggest question. Why did he choose to suffer?

"Hey! Excuse me, miss?" Niki's trail of thought was brought to a halt as a distinctly male tenor called out to her. Her eyes and ears focused on her left, and when she turned her head to greet the stranger, the girl couldn't help but blush.

He was handsome. That was a given. Bright green eyes and messy brown hair with oddly tanned skin. He was tall too, as tall as Naruto, and wore a similar uniform to the rest of the armed men she'd seen stationed around the estate.

_But_,_ he looks so young..._

The handsome stranger didn't look a day over eighteen!

He marched over to her, stopping a few short feet away and beamed, his pearly whites almost blinding the dumbfounded Niki.

"Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice..." A blush made its way over her cheeks as he regarded her. "That I've never seen you around before! Are you perhaps one of the newer arrivals that came in with that big group a little while ago?"

Niki nodded her head mutely, still a bit dazed.

"Awesome! I can't believe my luck!" His grin widened. It was almost infectious how happy this man seemed to be, endearing even. In spite of the terrible situation they were all in he looked as if it were just a normal meeting between two strangers.

Were those dark thoughts not still lingering in the back of her mind, Niki might have smiled back.

"My name is Tadeshi Naoya! I'm the apprentice to Takagi Souichiro, the guy who lives here. Since you came with that group, I'm really hoping you can help me out. I'm actually looking for two of your people right now."

Niki glanced at his uniform once more before returning to his smile. It looked genuine, and it was warm. In all honesty...it reminded her a little of Misuzu's.

"O-Oh, is that so? If you tell me their names I suppose I might be able to help."

Naoya beamed once again. "Awesome! I'm looking for Takagi Saya and Uzumaki Naruto. One has pink hair and the other looks like a pretty gangster, can't miss em!" At the mention Niki visibly flinched. "Oh? Do you know them then? Naruto is an old friend of mine. He's seems bit cold on the outside but the guys a big softie who loves his ramen! And Saya, well..." Naoya blushed. "She's my betrothed." He trailed off for a moment, but it didn't last long. "O-Of course now you can see why I'm so worried! They're both very dear to me and—"

"—I get it." She interrupted him mid-rant. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything else." This time Niki did manage a smile, however forced it may have been. "I don't know where Takagi-san is, but I assume her father must have spoken with her by now. So you could try speaking with him."

Naoya's eyes lit up in realization. "Of course! I haven't spoken to the Don yet! Gah! How could I be so brainless?!"

The brunette fought back a giggle. Though her next words delivered a swift end to whatever amusement she might have felt.

"As for Naruto...well, truthfully I don't know. It seems like no one can find him right now."

It was true, Uzumaki Naruto had vanished, gone, and in spite of how much she'd kicked herself for looking, Niki couldn't help but try. Naruto, he was another memory of her, however ugly it may be. By the end of it all they'd even become somewhat of a frequent sight around Fujimi Academy. Misuzu, Naruto, and herself.

The angel and her nun who decided to play footsies with the devil. She could still hear the whispers at their backs. _Feel_ the spite being directed at them from just associating with Uzumaki Naruto. She cared, perhaps maybe even _too_ much...but Misuzu, she never cared.

The only person who's opinion she truly cared about, was him.

_Why?_ _Why was it him_?

"Ah...that...well, suffice to say it makes me a little nervous. Naruto, I'm not sure if he can handle himself out there with the way things are right now." Naoya stated grimly. At his sides his hands balled themselves into fists. "Tch! Damn! Listen, umm, miss?"

It was here that Niki realized she'd never given him her name. "Oh! I'm sorry, Toshimi Niki."

"Right! I want to thank you, Toshimi-chan! I was tired before but you've renewed my vigor! Saya can wait, she's safe here, now I just need to focus on finding Naruto!" Naoya delivered another bright smile and then made his exit not a second later, as if there was not time to waste, the loud stomping of his feet echoing in her ears as he all but marched toward who knows where.

Niki watched him go until she couldn't see him any longer.

_Naruto...needing help? _Even in the middle of this apocalypse Niki would have scoffed at the notion. _That's almost funny. He's the least scared of us all._

* * *

Naruto closed the door to his room and glided toward the box still laying unopened over his bed. His body moving on autopilot as he took a seat on the edge and simply stared at the cardboard cube.

What could be in there?

Souchiro was not a clever man, nor was he a complicated one. He was as simple as they came in fact. A man of honor, of principal and tradition. Whatever was inside this box wasn't a trick or a trap. No, Souichiro was not deceitful a man either. What he _was_ however, was a thinker, a true player of the game if there had ever been one. What was inside this box would would be doing the negotiating for him. A carefully calculated move that would shift his loyalties toward whatever his goals may be.

And here he sat, with that same game piece resting over his lap, fingers slipping in through the cracks and at the ready. _What is it that you want from me, Takagi Souichiro? _A soft sigh escaped him as he thought it over one more time.

Today's events were still fresh, did he really want to add on to the headache?

Admittedly, patience was never one of his virtues.

The first thing Naruto saw when he opened the box was a small note laying atop a neatly folded something. He carefully reached inside and plucked the note out before reading it aloud to himself.

"These belong with you, you left before I could give them to you. Come talk to me when you're ready." He snorted and put the note to the side then grabbed the veiled, oval shaped object beneath, and with a pull, removed the thin fabric to reveal...

A mask.

Two empty holes for eyes and a blank white canvas for its features—cracked, scuffed, chipped and broken. It was a mask. A mask he'd worn up until his 'final' moments. Hundreds of memories flooded him at the sight of it, some he'd even all but forgotten, but out all of them one stuck out the most...

* * *

_"So, last chance. Why not tell me why you're here? Don't you have a clan to rebirth or something?" A fifteen year old Naruto stood side by side with the only other remaining member of what was once team seven, Uchiha Sasuke. _

_"Hn, do I need a better reason then to show you up?"_

_Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "You're gonna need both arms for that, Sasuke."  
_

_"Sorry we're not all lucky enough to have a biju there to miraculously heal us." Despite himself, the Uchiha smirked. _

_The two stood at seemingly the center of a dry, barren valley that stretched on as far as the eye could see. T___heir eyes locked on the sole figure clad in white and black who floated high above like a god. _ _

_"Is this it? I ask for the whole of their army and they send me you in their stead? How dry. I believe I've already squashed you both once before." Uchiha Madara sneered. "Do you not realize you're being used as bait you fools? That the pathetic Alliance whom you're so valiantly about to defend are currently running like the cowards they are in a desperate attempt to postpone the inevitable._

_ I am a god now. In my perfect world, cowards like them will be a thing of the past. However, I suppose you two will serve as a fine test for my newly acquired power." With a wave of his hand, the black balls that rested in place behind him separated at once. Making their way down in mass like some sort of godly envoys and quickly surrounding the two, forming a wide perfect circle around them. _

_"Why am I here...?" Sasuke echoed. "I'm here because I want to fix my mistakes, because I want to bring true peace to the Uchiha, and to my brother...and I'm here, to die by your side, because someone has to. Is that good enough?" A pair of red and black eyes burst to life, eyes that far surpassed even the Mangekyo Sharingan in their power, and the sound of chirping birds began to chorus from seemingly nowhere._

_The winds picked up and began to howl, and as Naruto reached behind him and pulled out a familiar aged mask, he spoke. "Yeah." He retorted as he placed it over his face "Same, I suppose." _

_Sasuke snorted. "And what about you? Any last regrets?" He spared the kindred soul a glance. _

_A tiny breeze rolled by them._

_"Who, me? Nothing lame like that." Within the palm of the blonds outstretched hand, a blue ball that looked as if it contained all the force of ten hurricanes formed. "But, since we're about to die. Yeah, honestly, I think that somewhere deep inside..._

_I still would have liked to become Hokage one day."_

_In that instant black lightning encompassed the whole of the area they stood, and what would be his last battle finally began. _

* * *

That was the first, and the only time, that he'd ever told anyone the truth. That of all the regrets that burned within his chest like wildfire, that one would always burn the hottest. He used to shout it to the heavens. More as a reminder to himself that to anyone else.

_I'm gonna be the Hokage! _

He would proclaim it every morning before class and every night before bed to his own reflection. So that he'd never once forget his goal.

And then somewhere in all that smoke and cinder, he'd lost sight of it.

There was a time when he'd thought it all a messed up dream for a while. That perhaps he was never a Shinobi to begin with, and that the war, Madara, Danzo, it all never happened. That it wasn't real and he was just another normal kid in this world who'd only dreamed of a more exciting life and nothing more.

_But...it wasn't a dream, was it? No matter how much I wish it were._

A single finger ran along the thin cracks that made it appear as if the mask itself could shatter into pieces at any moment now, until it stopped at a point just above the left eye, where a small puncture was. He remembered this one well, an enemy had thrown a kunai to his blind-side while he was distracted. When he'd turned to greet the pointy end, it lodged itself in the mask, and for a moment his enemies thought they'd won.

The brief second was all Naruto needed at the time to make short work of them all.

He sighed. This thin piece of plastic, barley held together by tiny bits of chakra sealed on the inside. It had been burnt by fire, cut by the winds, stained with gravel and rock, and submerged underwater. It'd been shocked, cut, punched _and_ kicked. It saved his life, protected him, even crossed worlds with him. But it never broke.

Naruto stared at it, and it stared back.

_Where did you go? What have you become? _It questioned him.

_Where will you go now? What will you become now? _It asked him.

_Will you wear me again and hide, just like before? _It taunted him.

Would he? It always seemed so much easier...

His tired gaze fell on the neatly folded black band that was hiding underneath, and gingerly, he reached inside and pulled it out. The torn black cloth hanging from his fingertips as a lone metal plate, scratched and dented, caught his eye. An odd swirl that oddly resembled a leaf carved into the very center. And in that moment Naruto _knew_ that whatever god was out there did indeed have a twisted sense of humor.

_I thought I'd lost this forever..._

The cloth was newer, it needed to be replaced after his first fight with Madara, but the plate. It was the same one Iruka gave him on that night.

_"I believe in you, Naruto. I believe you will become someone great."_

Iruka died that night.

"Hello? Uzumaki-san?" Naruto's eyes snapped up and the blond stiffened, his hand instantly reaching behind to grab a weapon that wasn't there out of instinct.

_Who?! _He'd been caught off guard, **again**.

When dark blue met honeycomb brown, his tense shoulders loosened and his lips fell into a thin line. To her credit, Shizuka had the decency to blush. By the look of him it seemed Naruto wasn't expecting any company.

"I-I'm so sorry! I knocked a few times and no one answered so I thought that I'd check up on youbecauseIwaskindofworriedand—"

"—Slow down." Naruto spoke, his hand returning to his side.

By the end of her obviously flustered rant the blond could barely even make any sense of her words. Shizuka blushed and quickly averted her gaze. Her heart thumping loudly within her chest. That look in his eyes, it was wild, like an animal. And the way he reached behind him...for a second there she really thought he'd kill her.

In truth it reminded her of something, or rather, of _someone_.

An awkward silence fell between them with shortly after, with Shizuka standing half-way in-between the room and the halls, and Naruto sitting on his bed, _staring_. Idly the older blond took note of the somewhat creepy and odd mask laying over his lap. Instead of capturing human expressions, as most masks did, this one was a blank face with two tiny holes for eyes. As if it were meant to mock those same expressions.

"So," Naruto spoke up. "you've been knocking this entire time?"

Shizuka nodded.

_And I didn't notice, not once. _If Shizuka were an enemy, he might've been dead. His distraction would have been his demise. _But...this isn't that life anymore, is it? And it's taken me this long to remember._

His gaze shifted over to the cracked mask and stayed there for a moment, one that Shizuka didn't miss.

"...Are you okay, Uzumaki-san?" She questioned softly. Naruto didn't outright answer her, but the look in his eyes, his expression, it told her all she needed to know.

Shizuka was a nurse, a healer, she'd dedicated her entire life to helping people as much as she could because it made her feel good. Because it was the right thing to do. But there were wounds far deeper than any surgeon could ever stitch and pains that no amount of drugs could ever hope to ease. Wounds of the soul, the mind, and of the heart.

Which is why she'd taken an interest in psychology, with the idea that she if could come to somehow understand the human psyche better she could potentially treat these otherwise untouchable wounds. It was why she opted to befriend Rika all those years ago, who at the time seemed more alone than anyone else in the entire world.

"How did you find this room?" Naruto asked her out of the blue.

"The lady of the house, Takagi-sama, she told me. I ran into her and I asked if she'd seen you anywhere, she gave me this weird look and then told me to try here."

A deep sigh escaped him at her brief explanation. _Damn that woman... _Of course he probably should have locked the door. "Well then, since you made the long walk here. What can I do for you, Marikawa-san?"

It was here that Shizuka faltered. As always, while her intentions were good, her actual social skills were less than stellar. "A-Ah, well, you see I wanted to make sure that you were okay and all, mentally? Physically? I don't know. I checked everyone but Kouta-kun and yourself out. Kouta-kun doesn't seem to want to talk with anyone right now so that just left you. And now here I am."

Naruto eyed her before he spoke.

"I'm fine."

"Fine?" Shizuka wasn't buying it, and neither was she having it. They'd been here for almost half a day now. Everyone had showered, they'd eaten, made sure to introduce themselves—everyone but him of course. "You're still covered in old blood, which I can't even tell if it's yours or Theirs, there's a tear in your shirt, and I'm pretty sure the color is just now staring to come back to you. From my_ professional_ perspective, Uzumaki-san, you. are. not. fine."

Naruto blinked. Momentarily stunned at the sudden one-eighty. _Are all blond, busty women who study medicine the same?_ He mused mentally.

Naruto remembered Tsunade being entirely **too** aggressive when she'd enter what most in the rebellion had dubbed her 'medic mode'. Issuing orders to even Kakashi, who'd never once managed to escape her wrath and as a result, actually listened. Gai and Lee were sealed and bound to their beds, and he himself had to be put into a forced coma just to make sure there would no attempts at an escape.

A small smile turned the corners of his lips up. Those were the fonder memories.

"I'm fine." He said it again. "There's no need to worry about me.

Shizuka didn't seem too surprised by the smile, but, it did make her sad. "Uzumaki-san, how old are you?" She asked him.

Naruto raised a brow at the rather off-topic question. "Seventeen, I'll be eighteen in a month."

A sad smile reflected his own. "Seventeen, huh? That's way too young... Did you know, Uzumaki-san, that Misuzu was my assistant?"

Naruto's expression sobered at the mention.

"Yeah, we've talked about it..."

"And, did you know that she talked about you a lot, Uzumaki-san? More than even she knew really. The things she'd tell me about the infamous Uzumaki Naruto. 'Everyone hates him, and he can be such a jerk sometimes! It's true! But he's got a big heart too!' she told me that before she even found the courage to talk to you. She used to watch you from afar, you know? Take notes of every little detail. She was good at that. There was this one thing, I'll never forget it. I'm not sure if you knew but, you both went to the same grocery store and she would sort of stalk you there when she could."

An amused chuckle escaped her.

"Anyway, there was a man there, a homeless one. He'd sit outside of that store everyday from what she told me, hoping someone would bother, but no one ever spared more than a few bucks. Until this harsh looking kid did something strange. He didn't give the man money, or food, he just sat down next to him and asked to hear a story, and then he listened."

Seventeen years old and Naruto looked far too natural, too comfortable, covered in all of that sticky red mess. Shizuka had seen those eyes and that look of resignation _dozens_ of times before on Rika when she'd come home after a mission, covered in blood and visibly shaking. The grip over her gun so tight that Shizuka almost couldn't pry it away from her.

"She asked the man what they talked about and the man said he couldn't even remember. That all he _could_ remember, all he could talk about really, was how happy he was that someone bothered to talk to him. How in that moment, he felt a little less alone in the world. And then this kid visited him whenever he could, until the man himself stopped coming..."

Naruto sat there, listening to a story he knew better than most until she'd reached the end, before he spoke up. "His name was Tazuna, he lost his job, and as a result, he lost his family. He'd been homeless for a year and he was depressed. On the last day I saw him he told me he saw his wife, his kids, and another man walking out of the store. He told me goodbye that day...and he killed himself that same night by jumping off the bridge."

Whatever words would have left her mouth died in her throat. Shizuka had heard about that particular story on the news.

"Tch, stupid old man. Too weak to keep on living. Although to be honest, I envy the poor bastard. At least he's free now."

. . .

"Uzumaki-san, may I ask you a question?"

Naruto leveled her with that same expression he'd used thousands of times before. "Sure, but I'm not obliged give you an answer."

"I think...I think you'll want to answer this one. If I like what I hear, you'll make an ally of me." She playfully winked in an effort to lighten the mood.

Kakashi had always warned him of his innate curiosity. With a wave of his hand, he motioned for her to get on with it.

Of course, Shizuka was still trying her hardest to word the actual question itself without insulting him. When she couldn't think of a subtle or clever way to phrase it, she opted to be painfully blunt instead. "Why did you save Alice's life? It didn't benefit you, and from what Miyamoto-san told me, Alice was out of the way...so, why?"

Naruto expected a lot of different things to come out of her mouth, that however, wasn't one of them. "Hm, I thought you'd be more curious as to how I can make clones and leap tall buildings in a single bound. Not my reasons for saving a ten year old girl."

"As strange as that was, your secrets are your own. You saved our lives regardless, and besides, the dead are eating the living and I've already seen you fight off hundreds of Them. It wasn't all that much of a shock to me at that point."

It took almost a minute of careful considerations before Naruto finally decided to give her an answer.

"You want to know why, do you?"

Shizuka nodded."Yes. That girl...she looks up to you now whether you like it or not. You saved her life and as a result, she feels safe around you. I haven't seen her relax once unless she's by your side. It's like I told you yesterday, she's your responsibility now, you are her protector. I want to know if you're cut out for the job."

He pursed his lips at her words. "Last I checked, I didn't take any vows."

"When you choose to take responsibility for a life, you do."

At that Naruto let out a laugh that lacked in any honest amusement. "Well said, Marikawa-san." He nodded his head. "Okay, you want to know why I saved her life? I'll tell you. I saved her because...I was desperate. Desperate to right my wrongs, to see if I could do some good. When I heard her scream, when I saw her kneeling by her dads corpse. Her entire world flipped upside down, I figured...

Why the hell not?" He then smiled an honest smile, the first one in years. "That's the beauty of it...isn't it? You take a chance...you bite...you pray, and you cling to it. Because deep down you hope that something will come out of it. That something _will_ change."

Shizuka stood dumbfounded.

Naruto packed his belongings back into the box and stood, that same smile still on his face. "You can keep the room, it's becoming too easy to find anyway." He said before brushing past her.

When she finally came to her senses and turned to call out to him, Naruto was already gone.

* * *

"There you are!"

Saya froze mid-step, her eyes grew wide and her breath hitched. The eyes of the servants and the guards turned toward the large staircase where she sat rooted, and most all of them tenderly smiled. And how could they not? The future husband of Takagi Saya—_who loved her so much_—had just regarded her, and in front of all these people too, where he knew she could not run.

"I've been looking for you, Saya-chan! What's say you and I talk a walk, we've got a lot to talk about." Naoya was beside her in an instant. A smile so fake and so familiar on his handsome features that she almost barfed in her mouth at the sight.

Saya didn't speak, she only nodded.

"Good good, now if you would please follow me, my love." He took her by the wrist and led her away without a thought. To the servants and the guards, it was a romantic scene between the future husband and bride to be, and of course it would seem that way. none but her noticed just how _tightly_ Naoya was gripping her already injured wrist.

When they were far away enough and Naoya was sure they were alone, he turned to her, a smile that sent shivers down her spine plastered over his face.

Before he could even speak, Saya turned and ran. She ran as fast a she could and ignored his yells for her to come back. _There's no way! There's no way I'll ever be alone with him again_!

If it weren't for her mysterious savior, Saya would have lost something very important to her on that night to a man who plotted to kill her father and take his fortune for himself. A cruel man who wasn't even a year older than her and yet wanted nothing more than to take what wasn't his.

She ran until she found her room and slammed the door behind her. Her back hitting it soon after as she slid down and pulled her knees close. Memories she'd once drowned bubbling up to the surface.

_"You are mine, Saya. This place, these people, the money, and all of the power. It belongs to me! And I will take it! I will take it, just as I will take you, my love."_

Tears threatened to spill forth but she fought against them. The worst part about it all was that her father didn't believe her. When she tried to warn him, he falsely accused her and sent her away. All the while Naoya stood at his side, that blasted smirk on his face for all the world to see.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

Her only condolence is that maybe, _just maybe_, he'd die out there. Eaten and ripped to shreds by the monsters.

Yeah, that would solve all of her problems. But that would never happen. She knew better of how the world worked. The bad never actually happened to the bad, only the good.

She'd have to confront her father soon...

* * *

The day was coming to an end, the sun was setting, and still, nothing changed. If anything the situation was gradually worsening.

Fires still erupted from all around the city and pillars of smoke met the slowly darkening skies above. Helicopters whirred about and They wandered in packs that grew larger and larger by the hour. People began to turn on one another as panic gripped the hearts of the populace. In another week or so, society would probably collapse entirely.

And here he sat, the sounds of the ocean washing away the distant screams, facing yet another grave. Though there was no body that lay in this one and he honestly preferred it that way. The thought that Misuzu was still rotting in a hole still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Naruto remembered this beach. Two years ago he'd dragged himself out of its salty waters with barley a breath left in him and onto the shore, and from there, he wandered the streets of Tokonosu until a remote spot caught his eye. In which he'd broken in and some stupid old man took pity on him.

"One more sunset." He whispered aloud to himself.

The clouds passed and time drifted until nothing but a black, starless night remained. Not once did he move from his spot.

It was...peaceful.

The smell of salt and blood disguised his scent and none bothered to approach him. He only sat and remembered.

"You were a drunk and a slave driver. A pervert, a horrible boss, and a terrible influence. But you were a good man and I will remember you, Hayate Kakuzu." The winds swept through his blond locks and for once, Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Letting a calm he hadn't felt in _years_ wash over him like a wave. "One last time...

I'll keep my promise one last time, for her, and for you. I'll protect them for as long as I can until they don't need me anymore. I can't bring myself break a promise anyway, after all, it's all I've ever really had."

_"The road will always be long and dark, Naruto-boy, and you'll never be sure if you've gone the right way or not. But what else can you do but keep walking? Take pride in what you can do now and forget what you've done."_

"Hopefully, I'll see you again one day." He'd made his choice, and with that, Naruto turned his back on the makeshift grave and made his way back to the Takagi Estate.

Tomorrow would be Niki's first lesson.


	18. Spark IV

"This ***pant*** really ***pant*** sucks!" Niki barley got the words out as she all but dragged herself behind the frowning Naruto, who was quite literally running circles around her at the moment.

Were they even allowed to do this?!

"You're slow and you get tired too easily. At this rate, you're gonna die." As smooth as always.

Niki clicked her tongue at his harsh critique and then took a deep breath, pausing mid-step, only for her hands to instantly hit her knees not a moment later as she all but collapsed. Her legs were shaking, her knees buckled, and she was pretty sure there was still another hour or so before sunrise. To be honest she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. It was here that Niki took a moment to _really_ consider her current situation.

Why was she up at this ungodly hour with Uzumaki Naruto of all people?_ Running_ of all things? The truth was that even she wasn't fully sure why...

Naruto extended a fist as he glared at her from above and then thumbed her down.

_That jerk!_

"This is a test of your endurance, and currently, you are failing miserably. I knew_ children_ that could do better."

"Well...you don't have to be so r-rude about it..." She mumbled in-between breaths. Not all of them could do the impossible things he could after all.

Naruto made a face. "Hmm? What's that?" He put a hand up to his ear and openly mocked her with a dry tone. "Speak up. I can't hear a damn thing you're saying, princess."

Niki only panted in response, too tired to say anything else. When Naruto barged into her room in the middle of the night and tore her warm blankets from her, she should have gone with her gut and kicked him out right then and there. Thinking back on it though, she doubted she could have done anything regardless. So it was with a heavy heart that she dragged herself out of bed and followed the blond.

Naruto eyed her for a moment, until a sigh escaped his parted lips. "Here, drink." He said, extending a hand with a bottle of water in it to the exhausted Niki.

The brunette shakily took it, and after struggling with the cap a little, quickly drank her fill. Her entire body thanking her as she greedily downed half of its contents in seconds with no end in sight. Taking this brief respite as a perfect opportunity to explain himself, Naruto did just that.

"Like I told you before, this was a test of endurance." He crossed his arms. "You failed of course, but that isn't a bad thing. I already expected as much." The way he could so easily pin her down with nothing but a single glance made Niki feel like a child being scolded by an adult. "Unfortunately since we don't have the time or the resources to train your body, I'll have to sharpen that brain of yours instead. Your smart, Niki, _really smart_. Of course most of that is book smarts. You most certainly don't have what it takes to kill one of Them, let alone another person." Here he paused. "At least, not yet."

Niki blinked and almost choked on her last chug of water, suddenly standing upright. She opened her mouth to protest but Naruto beat her to it, an ominous shadow cast over his features within the darkened night.

"I know what you're going to say...or more like, I know what you're thinking...but, **you're wrong**." Naruto pointed toward the city in the distance, where crimson pillars of fire and charcoal black smoke lit up the darkened skies above. "All of this, it isn't going anywhere and it will only be getting worse from here on out. I need you to be ready, you need to be ready."

Be ready? She fought back a scoff. How could anyone ever get used to this? Niki could still hear the screaming and the wailing, the terrible, stomach churning sounds of wet smacking and chewing. She could still _see_ all of their expressions twist into ones of agony as their bodies were mangled and their limbs quite literally ripped away from them.

And the blood...oh god, all of the blood...

How could anyone ever 'be ready' for something like that?

Well, apparently, he could.

Naruto stood across from her, a simple white shirt and sweats on, lips pursed and expression as predictably cold as usual. **He** was used to this. The screams didn't bother him, the blood didn't phase him, in fact he looked as if he'd seen this all before a dozen times over. He was a person who was ready. A person who she'd misjudged time and time again, a person who while unusual in his own way was proving to be just that—a person.

And most importantly of all, the fact that he was here, with her. It spoke volumes of his current mind-set. Even she could tell that much.

"How do you know if I'm smart or not...?" The brunette spoke up again after the silence had passed, her attention suddenly on the empty bottle in her hands.

"Misuzu liked to brag about you." Niki visibly stiffened at the mention, Naruto noticed it but chose not to comment. "More than once she's mentioned your grades in the past. She'd go on and on about how unlike her, you actually had beauty _and_ brains. Although you seem to lack any nerve." Niki's grip over the bottle tightened. "You have the capability to stand up for yourself, but you're lacking in a decent backbone. Lucky for you, I'm going to get you that backbone. The only way I know how, the way I was taught..." A ghost of a smile spread across his pale skin. "You might actually hate me by the end of this."

_The way he was taught?_ Niki was caught up on those last few words alone.

"Come on, let's head back." Naruto stated, his hands shoved into his pockets as he gestured for her to follow with his head, unkempt shaggy blond hair flailing about.

The brunette watched him for a moment longer than she probably should have, as he was suddenly frowning, a hard look directed her way.

"It's impolite to stare." He said.

Niki almost stuttered. "You...you need a haircut." She mumbled meekly in response, her head still dipped.

Naruto blinked and then snorted. "Whatever, come along princess."

* * *

"..."

Niki watched on, her jaw hanging, as Naruto shamelessly undressed right in front of her, in the middle of _her_ room. The blond was half-way about to take his pants off when she'd finally found it in her to speak up. "St-Stop!" She cried, a pink blush adorning her cheeks as she covered her entire face.

Naruto leveled her with a blank stare and shrugged, before proceeding to take his pants off. He then folded the sweats neatly over his forearm and carried them with him to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. Don't wait up." He said before shutting the door behind him, not even a minute later and Niki could hear the water of what was supposed to be **her** shower-head running.

Which was exactly why the girl did the exact opposite of what he'd directed and stood there firmly rooted to her spot, and _waited_. Until the door opened again and Naruto stepped out, a towel wrapped around him and steam obscuring the rest of his naked body. Of course that same blank expression was still plastered on his face.

"You're still here? I thought I told you not to wait." The blond commented dryly, a single hand manually drying his hair.

"W-W-What are you d-doing in my room?!" Niki squeaked out, her hand back over her face. The few bits she _could_ see from behind the cracks of her palm colored her already pink cheeks crimson.

Naruto tilted his head, seemingly confused. "I'm going to live here." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "My room is getting rather...crowded, so I'm going to move in with you. To make a long story short, you and I are going to spend _a lot_ of time together from here on out."

The brunette opened her mouth to protest but couldn't find the words. Instead she stood there like an idiot, her jaw hanging as he nonchalantly passed her by. It took a full minute for Niki, who'd never seen a man in such a state, to gather her wits.

"You-you-you can't do that! You're a boy and I'm a girl and—" She started, only to be immediately cut off.

"—You're kidding me right?" Naruto sighed, a thin-lipped frown over his features. "What the hell is it with you women? I'm not some pervert."

"You got naked right in front of me!" She exclaimed.

"And? It isn't the worst thing I've done in front of you." He retorted while leaning his head on his arm.

At that, Niki paused.

He _was_ right...

Why was she so embarrassed? It's not like she's the one who was half naked, she still had her decency!

And Naruto may be a lot of things, but he was no pervert. He may have been an anti-social downer, but not once had she ever caught him drooling over a single girl in Fujimi. For a long time she'd wondered if the blond was gay, or maybe just not interested in any gender. Then one day, Misuzu asked him out of the blue, and he burst into an eccentric fit of laughter immediately after. It was the first time she'd ever heard him laugh, but, it wasn't one of joy.

It was...indescribable, the sound and expression he'd made. It made her feel as if he were laughing for an entirely different reason than them.

"Y-You can't just invade my space like this..." Niki trailed off weakly, her eyes still finding themselves looking at everything but him.

"Oh, your personal space you say?" He scoffed at the notion. "Do you still not get it, girl? You don't have that luxury anymore. Don't get too comfortable here, at any moment, it could all come crumbling down." A cold chill ran up her spine at his words.

Yesterday, she would have disagreed with him. Today however...after everything she'd seen, Niki _knew_, more than anyone else just how right Uzumaki Naruto really was.

"I'm still not allowing this. I-I'm not okay with this!"

Naruto only shrugged in response. It didn't take a genius to see how he felt about the matter. "Alright, I get that. When you get the courage to actually make me leave, I'll leave. Until then, you should probably shut your eyes, unless you'd _like_ to get a glimpse of my tailed beast that is." He let a half-smirk rise when she practically tripped in her frantic attempt turn around.

Ha, tailed beast...

_That_ was a good one.

Once the initial shock of it all had faded and once Naruto finally decided to dress himself, an odd silence settled itself between both of them. It wasn't awkward, at least, it wasn't any more awkward than any other time—but it _was_ welcome, in a way. The thought that he willingly chose to be here was still a foreign concept to her, but, it wasn't one she outright hated anymore. Of course, the simple truth of it was that out of everyone they'd been forced to semi-team up with, both of them knew each other the best.

She felt comfortable at his side.

"Hey...how exactly are you going to make my mind 'sharper'? What do you mean by that?" Niki spoke up, her eyes trailing the fan perched in the center of the ceiling ash she pulled her knees close. What he'd said before left a sinking feeling in her gut.

Naruto cracked a single eye open as he regarded her.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"What if...what if I don't like surprises?" Niki whispered, already feeling her ship gradually begin to sink.

"That's tough luck, life's full of them."

She had nothing to say to that. And then, just like that, the silence returned. And it sat with them until the sun rose and a new day finally began.

* * *

Saeko couldn't believe her luck. Here he was, all alone, _making breakfast of all things_.

"My my, I didn't know you could cook, Naruto-kun." She smiled at him as she approached, and to her surprise, she received a small nod of recognition in return.

"I didn't just clean tables for the old man. Besides, If I didn't, I would have starved to death." The blond said while stirring a pot. Somehow, she giggled at that.

Saeko found her spot over the closest stool to him, where she sat and merely watched him labor with a smile. There was no one around as far as she could tell, it was only them, and she was rather pleased with the fact. The rest of them were either attending the Don's morning announcements with the hopes of hearing good news or still in bed. All tuckered out from the previous days events.

Personally she could care less if things ever went back to normal or not. The world was always like this after all, and as always, only the strong would survive.

"Eggs?" Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Hm?"

"Do you want some eggs? You're probably hungry, right?" He spared her a glance and waited for her response.

"Oh?" Saeko smiled. "Is it not the duty of the woman to cook for the man, Naruto-kun? You would stain your honor by making me, a woman, breakfast?"

Naruto stared hard for a moment before speaking.

"You've got a messed up family, don't you?"

Saeko let out another giggle. "Yes, I believe I would like some eggs."

Naruto nodded and turned his attention to the sizzling pan. "So what's your plan?" He asked while attending to the soon to be food.

Most would have wondered what he'd meant but Saeko was, as expected, already one step ahead of most. "Why...follow you of course, Naruto-kun. This outbreak won't be so easily cured and mankind is a wholly sinful beast, there's no going back now. I believe we've already discussed this."

"We have." He nodded. "I was just wondering if you were still so adamant about chasing after ghosts."

Within the span of a few minutes a fresh plate of scrambled eggs was set before her.

"Whatever could you mean, Naruto-kun?"

He paused mid-step. "You've said my name like that four times now, and all four times, you've managed to make me feel uncomfortable."

This time, instead of a giggle, a genuine laugh escaped her. Naruto could only pinch the bridge of his nose and wonder what in the actual hell was wrong with this woman.

"Niki!" He cried out shortly after. "Come get your food!"

Almost simultaneously, two different things happened. Saeko lost every bit of mirth and the flustered brunette hurriedly turned the corner and took a seat next to her.

"S-Sorry, I couldn't find any juice."

Naruto clicked his tongue. "No doubt Souichiro is hoarding it. Probably hoping to ease people into the simple stuff as quickly as possible"

"Hello, Toshimi Niki." Saeko greeted the girl with a friendly smile.

Niki 'eeped', apparently not entirely aware of the Busujima heiress's presence until now. "S-Saeko-san! I-I mean, Busuj—" She was quite literally caught off-guard.

"—It's quite alright." Saeko reassured. "I personally think that after everything we've been through, we're beyond last names."

Niki nodded her head slowly, thankful for the distraction that was Naruto setting a plate of food for her out as it took those piercing blue eyes off of her. She'd noticed quite a while ago that similar to Misuzu, even the smallest action that Naruto took was enough to warrant the _eternity_ of Saeko's attention. Like a magnet, her eyes were drawn to Naruto almost naturally.

Now that she thought about it, Naruto and Saeko shared quite a few similarities in spite of the fact that they were on total ends of the social spectrum. The top of the food chain and the very bottom of it.

"Well you two, eat up." Naruto said as he took a nearby seat for himself, a plate of his own creation waiting for him to dig into.

The three ate in relative silence, alone and undisturbed within one the grand kitchens scattered about the estate. Niki's gaze wandered as she slowly chewed, inwardly amazed at the size and beauty of the kitchen itself. A mix of classical Japanese and modern western.

God only knows how much this all probably cost...

"But why is it so big...?" She wondered aloud, only to realize a moment later what she'd done. "Oh, I'm sorry, I-I was thinking aloud..." She trailed off.

"My my, Niki, you seem even more nervous than usual. Did something happen?" Saeko winked while Naruto spared her a glance.

The blond swallowed before deciding on answering the brunettes queries. "The guy who lives here is super paranoid. He had this place built huge on purpose, with hallways like a maze and the only map to it all burned in his head. A little over the top in my opinion, but it worked out rather well for him." He explained to her.

Saeko took note of the 'worked' instead of 'work', but filed that tidbit away for a more appropriate time.

Niki couldn't help but think that Saya's father really must be like all the stories said after hearing that. A cold, unflinching man bordering mad dictator.

"Takagi-san isn't that bad, Niki. He _is_ an intimidating figure, but like everyone, he has his weaknesses." Saeko added whilst attending to her own food. "By the way, I must say...excellent job, Naruto-kun! It was a simple meal but it was wonderfully made nonetheless. You truly are a pro!"

Niki nodded her head in agreement. It _was_ surprisingly good for just scrambled eggs and veggies. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders at the compliment and merely continued to eat in silence.

From the wide window, Niki could see out into the courtyard where a crowd slowly gathered outside in mass. The survivors who'd managed to make it through the first day of this catastrophe stirring from their tents or exiting the estate as Souichiro, accompanied by his wife and daughter, regarded them all from atop a tall podium. They couldn't hear what he was saying but the stern expression on his face spoke for him. And the way the crowd hung on every word...truly a superb show of leadership.

"What do you think he's telling them?" Niki asked again, the question directed at both of her seniors this time.

Next to her, Saeko shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? If he's a smart man, he'll try to keep everyone relatively calm. Although that calm won't last long. I'd give it another week until people really go crazy."

Naruto's gaze flickered over to her for a moment, and as always, she awaited him with a smile on her face.

"Y-you really think so? Only a week...?" Niki stuttered.

Saeko nodded her head. "It only took a day for things to get this bad, imagine another seven."

The younger girl gulped. She hadn't even thought that far ahead yet. But if things were really going to get that bad, then what chance did they have? A sudden thought struck her in that stool, with a half-eaten plate of eggs in front of her, one that she'd been hoping to repress for the longest time now. If a life of running, hiding, and fighting for your next breath is what awaited them, then what was the point of prolonging it? What was the point in even trying?

Was that what it meant to be strong?

If so, she didn't think she wanted any part of it...

* * *

The morning was always a rather robotic and routine experience for Takashi, he practically did the same things everyday. It went wake up, lay in bed and stare at the ceiling for as long as possible, then get up and shower and head to school right after. It never failed him. Except, this time around, it wasn't _his_ bed he was laying in _or_ his shower he'd be using.

As kids he'd stayed the night at the Takagi estate before, but this was different, this wasn't just a sleep over. He couldn't leave whenever he wanted and go back home to his mom, to his house. And what that man said to him yesterday...it left him feeling uneasy with a bad taste in his mouth.

_"Relax, kid! Kick back and let the adult's handle this, you've done enough!"_

They'd laughed like it was some kind of joke. They laughed as if people weren't being eaten and the dead weren't threatening to eradicate them all. They laughed as if he, and everyone who came with him, never spilled all of that blood or fought tooth-and-nail just to be here right now. They didn't know about their sacrifices as 'kids', or about the people that didn't make it alongside them.

They didn't know a damn thing...

And how could they? They weren't there.

_So then, what right do I have to be angry?_ Takashi sighed as he stalked his way toward whatever racket had woken him up. His steps were slow, his posture mirroring that of a bow. And all the while this look was plastered on his face as if he were thinking too hard about something. _Rei disappeared yesterday, and when I finally find her...she runs away from me._ He could have sworn she'd been crying too!

Takashi had too many questions and not enough answers at this point. And of course, there was his biggest problem...

_They called me leader. _He mused to himself. _They look at me as a leader, but I'm the furthest thing from one. _ He'd almost gotten them all killed three times now because of his own selfishness. What's more, he didn't even care! What kind of leader was that?! What _was_ a leader anyways? Someone who was strong and capable? Someone who was willing to make that 'ultimate' sacrifice? Someone charismatic or smart? He was none of those things. He was average at best really.

_Definitely not worth her time_... A voice whispered in the back of his head.

Takashi bit his lip and fought the pang of rage that shot throughout his rigid body.

It didn't matter if he was worth her time or not. He would protect her regardless! The girl whom he loved with all of his heart! The woman who would one day be his wife! He'd do anything for her! Even if she herself didn't fully understand or see it yet.

Knowing that his anger would serve no actual purpose, Takashi exhaled a deep breath and tried to shift his focus. Onyx eyes landed on his charging phone atop the counter as a thought crossed his mind. _We're all supposed to me up today, aren't we?_' Saya's text was pretty clear.

"I suppose I should get this over with..." He murmured.

* * *

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

Naruto spared Saeko another glance and spoke. "Because I don't want to. Because I don't care. I could keep going..." He trailed off.

"They'll expect you to be there you know. I'm sure everyone has questions." She leaned in and smiled while absently brushing a strand of violet hair from her cheek. "And you _want_ things to go smoothly, trust me. So seeing as you've no choice, you should at the very least make an appearance. You knocked three of them out, Naruto-kun, and pretty much imposed your will on the rest. I know it was you. That delicious feeling of malice and rage. I know it's you..."

Naruto scowled at her words. "You're treading dangerous territory again." He warned.

"Oh, I'm sure I am." Saeko responded coyly. "But the fact of the matter is. You really _don't_ have a choice. Unless of course you decide to...hmm, _persuade_ them, like you did before? Take away all choice and make them do what you want? I mean...it works." She finished with a wide smile.

The most disturbing part about that smile was that it wasn't a fake smile, but a real one, an honest one. It was genuine satisfaction all around. She meant every word.

"I've got better things to do than sit and be ridiculed by people who don't know a thing about me. This isn't school, I don't have to put up with it."

"But...that's the problem." Saeko interjected. "No one knows anything about you, Uzumaki Naruto."

Dark blue peered into her own lighter blue, and right before her eyes, they froze over. "And no one will." There was no scowl, or a frown, or anything remotely resembling an emotion on his face. "No one needs to know anything." He rose from his seat, and Saeko felt a cold sweat form as he circled the table and approached. "My secrets will die with me." He was in front of her now, and idly, she noted a cold steel was pressing against her neck.

Her eyes widened by a tiny margin. "There you go again... My my, is this the only way you know how to handle things, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. She was still trying to play games with him, even now?

Cheeky girl.

"You get weirder and weirder every time I talk to you alone." Naruto commented, the knife still pressed to her throat.

"And you less patient."

"Do you really not care about your life?"

"No, not really." She smiled at him. "As long as you're the one doing the killing, I could care less."

The sound of running footsteps alerted them both to a nearby returning presence, and not a second later, Niki came sprinting down the stairs, her phone in hand. When she'd finally reached the bottom, the immediately girl leaned against a wall and huffed, her head bowed as she took a moment to rest. When she finally felt like she could talk again, Niki spoke.

"H-Hey guys, I just checked the time! We're all supposed to meet up soon! A-Are you coming?"

Naruto put down the dish he'd been scrubbing, and after a brief exchange with Saeko, shook his head a no. "I'm gonna have to sit this group meeting out. You should too, of course, you won't listen to me so do whatever you want." With his part being said the blond returned to cleaning the dishes, leaving no room for any arguments.

Niki fought the urge to sigh. Really though, she expected as much. Her gaze then turned to Saeko, who greeted her with a short nod after quietly contemplating it.

"Yes, I believe I'll attend. Ever since coming here it feels almost like we never grouped up in the first place, don't you think? It makes me rather sad."

Niki flinched at her seniors words. Her own thoughts having led to a similar conclusion.

Naruto fought the urge to sigh at the brunettes obvious hurt. _Wonderful, she's got attachment issues too. _Getting her to actively want to leave this place and these people would be difficult. And while they were an oddly skilled group, they were all—himself included—ticking time bombs. It was only a matter of time before one of them exploded first and took everyone else out with them.

He could protect Niki, but not from everything, not all the time. He couldn't constantly watch over her. And clones...he could use clones, but then he himself would be constantly weakened. And his already limited time would be cut in half.

"O-Okay..." Niki nodded, her eyes trailing over to Naruto one last time. "Are you sure you don't...?"

"I'm positive." He responded with his back to them. "Now go on and go bother someone else." He then ushered them off with his free, but still rather soapy hand.

When he was sure they were gone, Naruto rinsed the plate in his hands, dried it, and then put it on the rack before washing his hands. The water was cold, but he didn't care. It didn't bother him anymore. With a sigh, Naruto dried them, then placed both hands in his pockets and leaned back against the counter. A contemplative look on his pale face as he watched the crowd outside finally start to disperse.

_All this talk of making her stronger, of sharpening her mind...and I don't even know where to start._

Danzo showed him no mercy. His first lessons were on how to break a man, how to tear apart his soul and take his will. How to make him malleable. And he was both the student and the dummy.

On his first day as a newly apprenticed root member, Danzo had him kill twenty-four men. Prisoners with the death sentence, one for every hour on the hour. The newly inducted Hokage would read the man/woman/child's crime out to him, and then he would deliver their punishment. It was hard the first couple of times, but by the ninth body, it got progressively easier.

Niki wasn't like him though, she wasn't put in the position he was put in and_ forced_ to act. And the only person she'd really risk it all for was already dead. The girl didn't have much in terms of motivation at present time.

_So then, what are my options? _Naruto brushed a hand through his hair and sighed again. At this point, even he was starting to miss the simplicity of a world without Them. His gaze lingered on Souichiro for a moment longer. _I suppose I really don't have many choices.._.

* * *

"Captain," Joe whispered, one eye shut and the other looking down a wide scope. "I can take the shot at anytime."

Rika frowned, both because of how uncomfortable it was to lay on top of a roof in full riot armor and because once again, this was a complete waste of her time. Her goggles obscured her eyes behind a sheet of dark orange and her thumb impatiently stroked the trigger of the powerful rifle she held in her arms. Below, a group of three officers were running for their very lives as a dozen infected madly chased them down.

"Orders?"

Rika allowed herself to shift into the role of commander and spoke. "They didn't alert the whole horde and they were smart enough to not waste any bullets. Let them come back in. As soon as you see them get through the barricade, open fire. And remember, _one_ bullet to the head people, that's it. We need ours more then They do."

A quiet chorus of. "Yes, captain!" Followed her deceleration.

When the three men made it past the barricade, Rika pulled the trigger first. A single round that killed not one, but three of the monsters in go. The bullet sailing and tearing through skin and bone as easily as a hot knife would cut through butter. An entire line of men and woman dressed in black, their own rifles prepped and at the ready, followed suit.

It was over in seconds.

"Clear! Everyone get down there and run damage control!" Rika ordered.

There were no words spoken this time as the SAT forces acted, their boots hitting the ground hard as they rushed to attend to their own.

Rika watched them for a moment before her attention shifted to the tall, clear glass windows that separated the surviving civilians and the special forces. Behind them, men and woman watched on, fear and terror clear in their faces as they mutely looked on while the now dead bodies were burnt and disposed of.

Mothers turned their children away and held them close, and anger flashed in the eyes of a select few. Perhaps those they'd just killed had been friends or family? At this point, there was no way of telling. _What I wouldn't give for another pack of smokes right now..._ She trailed off.

"You alright, captain? Need me to massage your breasts for you?" Joe teased while fixing his hat.

"You've got a better chance at your ex-wife calling than my boobs, pervert." Rika retorted with a faint smirk.

"Ouch." The man flinched. "Oh well...always worth a shot. So then, what's really on your mind?"

The woman remained silent for a moment until a soft sigh escaped her. "An entire day and not a single word from her...How about you? Have your kids bothered to get into contact with you?"

Joe shook his head a sad no, a somber look on his face. "No...I don't like to think about it, but it's only been a day. Too soon to worry."

"In our line of work it's never too soon to worry."

Joe grimaced at that. "Please, don't remind me..." He trailed off with a sigh of his own. "Just keep your head up. It's terrible right now, so it can only get better right?"

Next to him, Rika pulled her glasses up, her eyes glued to the scene of what seemed like hundreds of monsters as far as the eye could see. To the far waters, where black smoke rose and served as the only tombstones to the planes full of people that _tried_ to escape, but were instead taken over mid-flight and crashed as a result.

_At least it ended quickly enough for them_.

"Keep your head up, eh...?" Rika mumbled. The woman reached into her personal pocket and pulled out her cell.

_Zero messages. Zero missed calls._

Joe was right. Things were terrible right now...

But that's about as right as he got. Things wouldn't be getting any better, and definitely not any time soon. They still had everything to lose and nothing to gain. What was even worse was that she was still here...wasting precious time.

* * *

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? What's this deal you want to make with me, your father?"

When she'd asked him to talk in private later on after the announcements were done, Souichiro would have almost said no, had she not practically strong armed him into it. Now his only daughter sat across from him, her lips set into a thin line and her arms crossed over her chest. An air of total seriousness about her.

Which could only mean one thing...

"You know exactly what this is about."

The Don sighed. "So I was right. This _is_ about the engagement?" A frown marked his stoic expression. "I thought you said this wouldn't be a waste of my time, Saya."

The girl didn't even flinch. "It isn't." She said. "But I'm happy to know that talking is me is considered a waste of time."

"It is when there are people dying. _My_ people dying." Souichiro stated, his fingers interlocking as he leaned back into his seat. "Besides...you know that wasn't what I meant."

Saya uncrossed her arms and sat upright. "It doesn't matter how you meant it. My engagement, that I want no part of, _does_. Papa...why won't you listen to me? I don't want to marry him! He's a terrible person and he's only in this for himself! He—"

"—Is the heir to one of the most influential families in all of Europe, and if our families were to join, the Takagi name would cross the very sea's themselves and you'd be untouchable. Whether you like it or not, this is your duty. We all have one. You don't have to love him. If he would use us, then we will simply use him in return."

He underestimated just how twisted Naoya was.

Saya grit her teeth. "Do you hear yourself right now?! You're whoring me out, you know! Your _precious_ daughter!" She cried, slamming her hand down on his table at the end of it.

Her father didn't let up one bit despite Saya's anger, all too used to her outbursts and tantrums already. "I never wanted to skip high school, I wanted to stay with my friends." He began after she'd simmered down. "I never wanted to enlist. I never wanted to join SAT, but, it was my duty. I sacrificed my happiness and my youth to be where I am now, so that _you_ could sit here today, safe, and raise your voice at me. Your mother and I gave it all up to make sure of that, just as you will do the same for your children. It is our way, Saya, it is _why_ the Takagi name has always maintained and survived where other families have not."

The girl snorted. "Tch, there it is again. Our duty. Our name... I don't care about any of that dad, and if it makes me unhappy, neither should you..." She trailed off.

It was a deadlock.

"You should care." The Don spoke, his brow furrowed. "That name you hate so much got you everything you take for granted."

Everything she took for granted?! Saya would trade all of that crap away for a simpler life! A life where her mother and father actually see her and not everything else around her!

"This was pointless...I guess I've got no choice, papa."

"What are you—?"

"—Uzumaki Naruto is here." Saya said while glaring into her fathers steely eyes. "He's here, with **my** group, and if you actually take the time to consider what I'm about to say. You might get a chance to talk to him yourself."

Souichiro paused, never once looking away as his hard gaze met his daughters determined one. _So...this is your game? _A faint smirk lingered on his handsome features.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Who is this? The name doesn't ring any bells."

Saya clicked her tongue. "Don't act stupid. You never failed to ask about him at least once a week."

Souichiro hummed aloud. "Ah, yes, Uzumaki Naruto. I do believe it's coming back to me now." The man nodded. "Okay, I'm listening, go on."

Saya took her seat again and began her explanation. "Uzumaki is here with us. We wouldn't have made it out alive if it weren't for him. He is a good friend." She was lying out of her teeth, but her father didn't know that. "I can get you an audience with him, but only if you order Tadeshi to leave me alone the hell alone. At least until this all blows over."

"And why would I do that? Naruto is a guest in my home, is he not? What's stopping me from calling him myself." It was here that a smile the likes of which Souichiro had never seen before fluttered to life on his daughters frail features.

"You don't know Uzumaki, dad. You'd have a better chance curing this illness than getting him to comply with any of your demands."

Souichiro let out a bark of laughter at that, one that surprised even her. He laughed and laughed for a good ten seconds at a joke that she wasn't really getting. Really though Souichiro couldn't help it, the girl didn't know just how right she was...

"What's so funny?" Saya asked with a tight lipped frown, obviously not as amused as her father.

"Nothing. I'd imagine it must be true if you're the one saying it." He responded while stifling his smile. "I won't lie to you, the boy has always been of some interest to me. Anything that could better our family is, and I would like to talk to him..." He seemed to consider it before nodding his head. "Very well, Saya, give me some time to think about it."

Saya fought back a smile and nodded. Two years of desperate pleading and heated arguments, and all it took was appealing to his wants to even get him to listen. Perhaps her father really wasn't any different then the other men in the world. The only problem now was how she'd convince Uzumaki to agree to her plan.

If the gods were smiling on her, he'd be just as easy to convince.

Saya glanced at the clock hanging high above behind her fathers chair and idly took note of the time. She couldn't quite help the groan that escaped her lips.

"Something wrong?" Souichiro asked with a raised brow.

"No, nothing important. I have to go dad. Let me know what you decide on."

Her father nodded and waved goodbye as she closed the door behind her, a scowl on her face. She didn't really want to do this right now...but there was no other choice.

* * *

Out of the eleven that arrived together, only six bothered to show up. Within the rather spacious and extravagant room that belonged to Saya herself, those six sat together, sharing awkward glances and making small talk among each other while they waited for their host to show up. When the door opened and Saya stepped in, the talking instantly ceased and a silence suddenly rested between them all.

As always, the loyalties were easy to spot. Takashi was near Rei by the bed, her hair pulled up while a scowling Shizuka checked her over. Saeko sat by Niki on the love seat and Ishiyama sat across from them. The teen fiddling with his laptop, fingers at blazing speeds as random images reflected off of his glasses.

"This is it?" Saya said bitterly. It wasn't exactly what she'd expected. Uzumaki wasn't even here, she couldn't give less of a damn about Yuki, and Hirano could take care of himself. That only left the other girl, Kawamoto and the child.

"It looks like it..." Rei added with a wince as Shizuka rubbed a rather sore spot on her back. "Naruto is nowhere to be found, neither is Hirano. Yuki didn't want to come and Alice is with Yuriko-san."

Saya blinked. "My mother?"

Rei nodded while Shizuka placed a heating pad over her shoulder. "Mhm, she offered to watch her for me while I came here."

That was...odd. Her mother was kind and she loved children, but she was also a careful and guarded woman. At a time like this one child wouldn't be enough to take up her time.

"Saya, what's this all about?" Takashi asked, a frown on his face.

"Indeed, I'm quite curious myself as to why you've called us together like this." Saeko crossed one leg over the other and smiled.

Niki didn't say anything, only waiting for the others to speak in her place.

"I take it this is about our goals?" The last of them commented, never once taking his eyes off of the screen. Most turned a curious eye to the tech savvy teen.

Their host nodded and clarified. "That's right. I wanted _all of us_ here so we could discuss plans from here on out." Saya pursed her lips. "We're safe at the moment and there's no need to run. We have optimal time to think and react. So that's why I'd like to get a clear picture of what you're going to do now."

The each shared another glance.

"Plan...?" Takashi echoed.

Saya nodded again. "Yes, your plans. Originally it was to find shelter and then find our families, right? Well, has anyone changed their minds about that?"

Takashi blinked slowly as a realization slowly settled. The plan...he'd almost forgotten about that! He'd almost forgotten about his mom. It may have only been two days, but really it felt like an eternity spent just trying to survive. He was so caught up in that revelation that he never noticed how Rei seemed to physically stiffen at the mention of family, her breath hitching as fresh wounds gradually began to bleed once more.

"R-Right, yeah, that's still the plan." Takashi said and turned to the rest of them for validation.

"Not for me." Ishiyama flipped his laptop around so they could see what he'd been looking at. "I'm staying here. Even if my parents are out there, I'll just die trying to find them at this rate. Look at this..." He pointed to a particular article, "this was just updated this morning."

It showed images of different countries around the world. France. Italy. America. China. They were all up in smokes while the dead roamed the streets like groups of hungry lions. Their mutilated bodies dragging about and bumping into one another. Ishiyama clicked again and again, and each image showed the same thing. Sometimes it was Them, sometime it was other people.

Looting, killing...

"The reports are slowing down in some places, but it's all the same. Riots, looting's, murders. It's like the world is coming to an end..." He trailed off, the end more mumbled to himself than any of them.

None could tear their gaze away from the disturbing pictures, each for different reasons. They all knew it was this bad, but too actually see everywhere else was sobering to say the least.

"In light of that." Saeko spoke up. "My father is your fathers tutor in the way of the sword. I believe I'll be the safest here until I hear word from him."

Niki was already too aware of her choices. Besides, it's not like her family cared. They didn't care when she was a child and they defiantly don't care now that she was almost an adult. Niki was lucky to see them once every six months as it was. They were probably already somewhere safe on some remote island with plenty of protection, ready to wait this all out. Their daughter the very _last_ thing on their minds.

"I-I'm staying too..." She said softly.

Saya nodded at the three of them and regarded her oldest of friends. "What about you, Rei? Your mom and dad are both members of the SAT forces. I doubt you'd be able to find them before they found you."

Takashi may have loved Rei far more than he loved her, but the girl was still one of her oldest friends. Even if she did feel a little resentment toward her she'd never go out of her way to hurt Rei.

The brunette stayed silent for a brief second as she thought on it before speaking up. "I...I don't know. Do I have to decide right now?"

The way she said it filled her heart with a strange mixture of worry and anger. Saya crossed her arms and made her way to the balcony that overlooked the estate. "No. You don't. Take all the time you need, but remember...we don't have much of it." She said while fixing her glasses. "I'm asking all of you this because at some point, my father will ask you the same thing. And he will _not_ be as patient as I." Here she hesitated. "...I guess what I'm trying to say is. We all made it together, and I wouldn't be here if not for every one of you. The least I can do is pay you back."

Indeed, each and everyone of them, even those who weren't here at the moment, were all apart of the reason why they'd made it out in the first place. They'd squabbled and argued and huddled together in fear. They'd broken skulls and ran over bodies together. They screamed and bled and clamped down hard just to see the next sunrise.

But they did it. _Together_.

"I agree with Miyamoto-san." Shizuka spoke up. "We can't decide on something like that right now. We should think things over."

Takashi felt his heart start to race and his palms sweat. Saya was right! They'd made it out the school and the streets together! They'd fought their hardest to be here! As much as he didn't want to admit Takashi had connected with these people in a way he'd never connected with anyone else before. He'd certainly never driven the end of a bat into someones skull until just yesterday.

_For what though? So we can all go our separate ways and die there? _

Saeko wanted to stay, and how could he fault her for that? It was safe here! She knew these people. He was positive everyone else shared in her sentiments too. And Rei, it looked like she wasn't even sure _what_ she wanted anymore...

_I thought that was my job._ He thought darkly. _To be unsure._

"Okay..." Saya finally said after the silence had passed. "We'll talk about this again some other time then." She finished with a long winded sigh. She received a few thankful nods in return, but for the most part, it didn't look like they'd be changing their minds anytime soon. Hopefully her support would be enough to keep her hound of a father off their backs.

_And still, nothing is resolved._ She felt drained just thinking about it.

"Say...Ishiyama-kun, just how are you connecting to the internet right now?" Shizuka asked suddenly while peering over at the stupefied teen.

Ishiyama leveled her with a blank stare. "Uhhh, the wifi?" He responded slowly.

Shizuka perked up almost instantly as it dawned on her, her palm coming up to gently tap her forehead as if she'd just realized something obvious—which she did. "Does anyone have their cell? I need to make a quick call!" She chirped happily.

* * *

The door to his office was opened without warning and in stepped Naruto right after. His expression blank as he took a seat across from him.

Souichiro didn't even bother to look up from his paperwork to address him. "Are you ever going to tell me the story behind that mask?"

Naruto ignored him and presented a question of his own. "Are you ever going to fix that receding hairline?"

The Don let out a dry chuckle. "Witty as always." He said while putting his pen down and offering the blond his full attention. "So, to what do I owe the visit?"

"Hayate's dead."

You could've heard a pin drop. Those normally hard eyes softened and the lines on Souichiro's face become all the more prominent as a sigh slipped past his pursed lips.

"That is...saddening. He was a beloved teacher and an old friend. How?"

Naruto's lip twitched into the makings of a snarl as he thought about the 'how' of it. "It wasn't Them, if that's what worries you. It was probably a group of punks who thought the shack would work as a good hide out. The old man probably didn't give it up...he put up a fight." Souichiro's hands curled into tightly wound fists as he continued. "But he was out numbered and too old. They struck his head with something hard and it killed him instantly. Then they stuffed his body in the closet before looting the place."

"...Did you find them?" The Don whispered after a moment, his head dipped and a dark shadow cast over his face.

Naruto shook his head a no. "I never looked. Rei was with me..."

Souichiro held up a single hand to stop him. "You don't have to explain yourself, I understand. Still...it would have been nice to know those urchins received a proper punishment."

"They will." Naruto assured. "Fools always die together."

"And the intelligent die alone." Souichiro added whilst leaning back onto his chair. "Yuriko will be devastated when I tell her the news."

"Yeah...I suppose she will be. Anyway, that's all I had to tell you, so I'll be going no—"

"—How well do you know Saya?"

A deadpan stare and a raised brow were his only responses. "Come again?" Naruto murmured.

"My daughter, Saya." The Don repeated, his tone and expression even. "How well do you know her? Would you say you're close friends?"

Naruto snorted at the thought. "Unless the definition of friends has changed, then no. Your precious gem probably thinks I'm some cold blooded killer."

"But you _are_ killer."

The blond lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I never denied it."

Souichiro crossed his arms in response to that, the black uniform he wore stretching as his muscles bulged by the movement alone. "Well, she seems to think you are good friends. Good enough to use you as a bargaining chip to get out of her engagement."

At that, Naruto's brow furrowed. "That's news to me. I don't blame her though, she must be feeling desperate. You are forcing this on her after all." He made a face. "And her suitor. He's as bad as it gets."

"Oh? And how would you know this?"

"I've stalked these halls for a long time when you kept me locked up. Day and night. With all kinds of different faces. I've seen every dirty secret this place has to hide, and not all of them are _your_ dirty secrets."

Souichiro frowned at that.

Naruto, feeling as if he'd done his part, quickly stood and shoved his hands into his pockets. Turning his back on Souichiro with full intent on making his exit regardless of what came next. His hand already was twisting the knob when the Don chose to speak up one last time. As he did so often. Really he expected as much.

"We talked about what you owe me, and you **do** owe me. Now it's time for you to do your part. In three days time, a small squad of my best men, myself included, are paying a visit to the nearby power plant to settle an important dispute. I'd like you to accompany us."

Naruto was about to rebut him, tell him that he didn't owe him or anyone in _this_ world a damn thing...but, he'd be lying to himself if he did. Two people cared for him here, when he had nothing to offer and no way to repay them, and those two people were now dead. And he could have prevented it...

The truth was, he did owe this world something. What was given to him wasn't much, really it wasn't, but it was more than he'd ever had in his entire lifetime.

"I'll think about it."

The door slammed shut, and Souichiro was once again left alone in his office.

_Well...__it wasn't an outright no._

* * *

Two figures approached the gates of the Takagi Estate, a woman and a man. Both were injured and on the verge of death by the looks of it. The man was younger and wore a distinctly familiar school uniform. The woman, she was older, and was dragging the younger one along with all her remaining strength, his arm slung over her shoulder while she fought to stay conscience for just a little longer.

She didn't know why she was here, or the how of it really. She didn't care. All she knew was that behind those tall iron gates was relative safety.

"We...we made it, Yamada." She breathed out.

The teen didn't respond.

Kyoko took a moment to marvel at the size of the estate before exhaustion overcame here and she dropped, Yamada falling next to her with a quiet thud. Darkness crept up along the corners of her vision, and she could faintly hear the sound of running footsteps and men shouting before it all went black.

_We...we made it._


	19. Spark V

Naruto crossed his arms and sighed. "Why did you call me out here?" He leveled the woman before him with a dry glare.

Yuriko giggled, all the while placing her cup of tea down on the table next to her as she regarded him. "Actually, it wasn't me who asked for you. Alice! Come out, dear." She cried.

For a moment no one answered, the garden she loved so much was silent, save for the passing winds rustling the plants—until tiny footsteps made themselves known. To his credit Naruto could have easily dodged her, but if he did so than the girl would more than likely fall, scrape her knee, and then cry for an hour. Knowing that he would somehow have to deal with that too, Naruto decided on letting her tackle him. Her tiny arms wrapping themselves around his waist as she clung to his frame, squeezing for all that she was worth in what one would call a very big hug.

It felt warm, he would admit. It had been a long time since someone hugged him. A painful memory threatened to come to life and return him to darker times, thankfully it never came to be.

"Naruto-san!" Alice said happily, a huge smile on her face. "No one's seen you in days and I was so worried because you didn't come back to me and so many people have been talking to me about stuff and some of them scare me and I didn't know what to say to them and I just wanted to hang out with you and Miya-san and not with them but I had no choice until Riko-san found me and she—"

"—Alice, please." Naruto interrupted her rant. "If you squeeze any tighter you might actually hurt me."

In response, she only buried her face into his shirt and furiously shook it. "Nonono! I'm never letting go of you again! You disappear too much already, and I...I don't want you to disappear forever too!"

Naruto let out a soft sigh before reaching down and plucking the girl away from his person, she fought and flailed about for a moment before finally giving up, instead deciding on staring the blond down. After a wordless clash of wills, Alice finally let out a breath and slouched in defeat; there really was just no arguing with him after all.

_It's just like Miya-san said, he's a brick wall! _She pouted and crossed her arms as he let her down, turning a defiant cheek while making her way over to Yuriko's side.

"You don't have to worry about that." Naruto reassured her. "I doubt there's anything alive or dead that could make me disappear."

Alice only puffed her chest at his words and actively ignored him, taking a seat across from the giggling Yuriko.

Naruto only deadpanned at her antics. Alice's attempts to look angry with him were unfortunately for her, pointless, rendered null by the simple act of her swinging her legs back and forth—showcasing bright pink marshmallow sticker socks. He supposed he couldn't fault her for the way she felt though. It was like the nurse said, the girl had grown attached to him, uncomfortably so.

"Alice has been asking about you for almost a day now. I told her you were fine, but she insisted on seeing you for herself." Yuriko playfully winked. "She seems quite taken with you, Naruto." In spite of her apparent anger, the child still managed a small blush at the woman's words. Having to turn her head even further so that they wouldn't see it.

Too bad for her they both did.

"Awwwe, now this is just adorable! I didn't know you had it in you! You'd better take good care of her now, you hear?"

If there was one thing Yuriko loved to do, it was tease him. Like a nagging, scolding mother would a son. Frankly, it really irked him. "You're a witch. You would even use children for your schemes." He said. The comment was obviously directed at her but she didn't look the least bit fazed by it.

"If I'm a witch then you must be the devil, Naruto."

Naruto only shrugged in response and said nothing else about it. He was about ready to make his exit, thinking his part here was done, when an odd smirk tugged the corners of Yuriko's lips up. Normally that wouldn't bring him any pause, but there was something off about the way she was looking at him. He'd seen that look a couple of times before and it always spelled trouble.

At the same time, Alice—who was previously ignoring him—was now staring directly at him, an odd twinkle in her eyes.

"You're both creeping me out..." He trailed off with a raised brow.

From seemingly nowhere, Yuriko was holding onto a pair of scissors, snipping them dangerously his way while outright leering at him. Alice followed the woman's lead, a pathetic attempt at a crazed grin on her too young of a face. "It's time to take care of that dead animal on your head, Na-ru-to."

The blond blinked almost owlishly. A bit caught off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Alright, Alice! Go for it!" Yurkio cried, giving the girl a thumbs up.

Without needing to be told twice, Alice sprung from her seat, darted at him and then jumped, pulling him into another huge hug and giving him another squeeze. "I'm not letting go! Not this time! You're going to sit down and get a haircut, Naruto-san!" She ordered, glaring up at him with wide eyes full of some kind of determination.

Naruto struggled a bit—read an entire minute—before letting out a defeated sigh of his own. "Isn't this a little extreme?" He could not pluck her off so easily this time without hurting her and neither could he shake her off. Turning a dry glare to the slowly approaching Yuriko, Naruto could only silently assure her of his vengeance.

The thin smile that threatened to tear her usually composed features in half told him she didn't really care. "When it comes to you nothing is extreme," she smiled sweetly, "now, hold still."

Naruto only shook his head, a bored look on his face. "You underestimate me." Before Yuriko could get another word in, the blond was obscured in colorless smoke that came from out of nowhere. When it finally cleared, Alice found she was instead gripping the nearby vase instead of the stoic blond—who conveniently enough just so happened to be gone.

Alice pouted as she slid down the large ornament, disappointment evident in her tone. "Not fair, Naruto-san is a cheater!"

"That he is, Alice-chan." Yuriko chuckled mirthlessly. "That he is..." Really, she should have expected that one.

A part of her was just glad that Alice didn't ask about the _how_ of it all and only focused on Naruto's disappearance. She didn't think she could explain that one, at least, not without seeming crazy.

* * *

_Haircut my ass. _

Naruto trudged through the dimly lit halls of the estate, his hands shoved into his pockets as he stalked toward his now shared living space. So far the day had been a long one, and from what he could tell, few had yet to realize how deep the hole they were staring into really was. Slowly but surely the people here were letting their guard down, he could see it all around him—they thought they were safe. This would only make things twice as bad when the shit actually hits the fan.

_I don't need to bother with such a trivial thing._

A frown tugged the corners of his lips down. He hoped to have answers by the end of the day. How he was going to train Niki, how he would respond to the Don. Instead he'd wasted most of it lurking about in the shadows and avoiding people he shouldn't even bother avoiding. It was quite frankly, pathetic. He suddenly stopped mid trek, his eyes staring out at nothing in particular.

"What the hell is happening to me...?" Naruto mused aloud to himself, bringing out both of his hands and gazing at them as if they were the hands of a stranger.

He blinked, and saw them painted red. He blinked again, and they were clean.

There were many things he regretted doing, saying. There were many times in his life where if he could, he would go back and change things without a second thought. He was no stranger to guilt. He was no stranger to hatred. But this feeling...it was different somehow. It burned more, struck harder, and dug deeper than any other.

It paralyzed him.

He'd only felt like this once before in his life, back when he first faced Madara on the battlefield and had been utterly defeated. Naruto was afraid. He wasn't so sure anymore, about anything. Not anymore at least.

He wanted to keep his promise to Misuzu, and somewhere deep down within, he knew it was what he'd wanted all along. He wanted to live a better life, an enjoyable one, for Hayate. But could he do it again? Could he even do it all? After failing so many others, so many times, did he even deserve a chance at redemption?

Did he of all people deserve to be happy?

It felt as if he were trapped at the bottom of a deep well, like he'd been trapped there for ages looking up at that bright ball of light, of joy and happiness, desperately reaching out for it—curling his fingers, grasping at nothing, slowly withering, but still clinging to that untouchable light nonetheless. Because it was all he could ever do.

_I trained until my body couldn't handle the strain. I studied hard. I asked for help, I went without sleep. I planned, I plotted, I fought and bled...and it still wasn't enough. _He shut his eyes, hands clenching at his sides. _If I fail again...I-I can't take failing anyone ever again. It's why I don't try anymore...but, a part of me wants to try. A part of me can't help but want to try. _

In all honesty, he was tired of being like this.

Aimless.

Broken.

Alone.

It was enough to make him sick. He hated himself. More than anything or anyone else...

**He hated himself.**

_"There's nothing wrong with holding on, boy. Even of your hands start to cramp and your fingers swell up and turn purple. Hold on for dear life and never let go."_

_"Y-You need this just as much as she does."_

_"I'll always love you..."_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and a breath escaped him. A memory of his old life, and one of the most painful ones at that, resurfacing...

* * *

_"This isn't like you! The Naruto I know would never just go out and kill people like that!" Sakura cried, her hands balled up over her chest, green eyes on the verge of tears as they glared down a pair of downtrodden blue. The white Chunin vest she wore that signified her status as a medic rising and falling, an indication to how out of breath she was from all of the yelling. _

_"Sakura-chan, I—" _

_"_—_Don't! Please...don't, Naruto..." Her lower lip quivered before she spoke up again. "It's not fair! It's just not fair, Sasuke-kun disappears and you_—_you get turned into this! It's not fair! Not to me, not to us, not to you!" She yelled, shaking her head furiously. "Why...why did it have to be you...?" She trailed off, her tear-ridden eyes freezing him in place. _

_It was the first time they'd seen each other in months. The last time he saw Sakura, she was crying to him about Sasuke's sudden disappearance, and before he could console his teammate he was dragged away and inducted into the newly re-born Anbu Root program. After that Danzo declared war on both the Sand and the Sound villages, and he hadn't seen much of her or any of the rookies since. Gradually, they were all sent out into the front-lines just like he was. Some lived, others died. As time went on what was nine was cut down to a mere five within the span of seven months. He didn't even have time to mourn them. _

_And here they were—comrades, teammates—face to face again after months apart. She was crying again, it seemed like that was all he and Sasuke were ever good for, making her cry. He already knew what she was referring too. It wasn't a secret after all. The first Shinobi his age to ever earn A-Rank status in three different Bingo Books; Naruto Uzumaki, the Slayer of the Bloody Leaf. His body count was quickly reaching his late fathers. _

_There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but... "I—I have to go, Sakura-chan." He averted his gaze. He couldn't meet her eyes any longer, not now, not like this._

_Sakura was the same, she hadn't changed. It made him both happy and sad to know that. She still hated the sight of blood, couldn't stomach killing, and above all else, she still held that innocent glimmer in her eyes he was beginning to learn to spot out in other people. The same glimmer he'd probably lost long ago. For a time, people could look at him and see what he saw in her, but that was over now. _

_He silently brushed past her, his hand about to open the flap of the tent while the other reached for the mask clipped to his side before she spoke up, her words barley above a whisper._

_"You're leaving me too...and win or lose. You won't ever come back..." _

_Naruto's brow furrowed together. Before he could speak up, a pair of arms gently wrapped themselves around him, rooting him in place, and he found himself being pulled into a warm embrace. _

_"It was so much fun you know...going on missions, having adventures with you two. You were my friends...my family. I didn't know it at the time, but you were..." Sakura choked back another sob as she spoke. "I'll always treasure those times..." Naruto shook in her arms and his breath hitched at her last words. "I'll always love you, Naruto."_

_The Earth shook and rattled, and idly, Naruto realized that they were under attack. Whatever surprise they had in store for the current Mizukage was spoiled and they were the ones taken by surprise instead. The last thing he saw before a seal burned at the back of his neck and demanded that he come, was Sakura's smiling face, and the love shimmering in those bright green eyes._

_It was the last time he would ever see her again._

* * *

Her words that day, the look in her eyes—both stayed with him for the coming months. And after she died during a raid on the joint Mist-Cloud Alliance stronghold, that look haunted his every waking moment. Even when he closed his eyes he would see her, see the love in her emerald orbs and his heart would weep.

Because of that he could not find rest, no matter how hard he tried. And the sleepless night became all the more common.

Looking back on it now he supposed her death was what started it all. After Sakura died, Naruto began to question everything he'd done and everything he would do. Kakashi had immediately taken over all of his training after that and from then on out, a revolution was in the works to usurp the by then power-mad Danzo.

His hands fell limply to his side and for a moment Naruto just stood there. He could see her face, but just like all the others, he couldn't remember what the sound of her voice was like. _It was soft...no, it was loud. _He chuckled darkly to himself. _It was always so damn loud...how could I forget something so loud? How could I_—

"Naruto...?"

He blinked and Rei was before him, waving her hand in-front of his face, worry evident in her expression. When she saw that he finally responded the brunette backed off a bit and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," she crossed her arms defensively, "I was on my way back to my room when I saw you sort of just...standing there, so I figured I'd—"

"—It's fine..." He murmured, still staring out at seemingly nothing.

Rei raised a brow at the strange way he was acting, well, stranger. It reminded her of back at the apartment before he suddenly saved Alice's life, when the defeated look in his eyes was more prominent and noticeable than ever before. That was the first time she realized that there was more to Uzumaki Naruto than meets the eye.

Much more...

"You don't look fine. Are you sure that you're okay?" Rei asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He _did_ look fine, not scratch on him, as always. _So then...why does he look so bummed? Is it...is it because of gramps? _She visibly sobered at the thought. _Of course, that has to be it... _

The two stood within the wide, luxurious halls, what was now becoming a common meeting place for the randoms of their unlikely band of survivors. Rei brought a hand up to her shoulder and began to nervously rub it, biting her lower up as she tried to come up with what to say next. The last time he'd been like this she called him pathetic—and he agreed. This time, she wanted to say the right thing.

...but, what could she say to him of all people?

"Uhh, hey...I know it sucks right now, and we've both—Hey, wait! Where are you going?!"

Before she could finish, Naruto silently brushed past her. He didn't respond to her calls at all and instead wordlessly turned the corner and vanished from her line of sight. She made after him, but found that the second she turned the very same corner—he was gone. Rei searched the halls for another minute or so before letting out a discontent and tired sigh. It wasn't like she would ever actually find him anyways.

_At this point I should have expected as much. _She mused to herself with a frown marking her delicate features. _Still...I'm a bit worried. _The look in his eyes, it was a bit different than anything she'd ever seen from him. It was darker, duller, and even emptier. _Just what the hell is going on with you, Naruto?_

* * *

When Kyoko next awoke, it was on a soft bed, with a fresh pair of clothing replacing her bloodstained ones and a large bandage wrapped around her head to slow whatever bleeding might have threatened her life. She craned her neck, wincing at the pain, and spotted Yamada asleep in the bed over. His own body wrapped in bandages and a peaceful look on his face. The redhead let out a breath of relief at the sight of him and eased her head back onto the pillow, tears threatening to spill as she reveled in the fact that they were_ finally_ safe.

"It's good to see that you're up. I was beginning to worry."

Kyoko flinched at the unfamiliar voice, her eyes darting on instinct toward the speaker. She half-expected to see **that** man again, looming over her with a disgusting smile, but was happily proven wrong. It was a man, but one who's face most everyone in Tokonosu had seen at least once before. The face of its stoic leader, Takagi Souichiro.

"Takagi-sama...?" She spoke up, mildly surprised at how her voice came out hoarse and scratchy.

Exactly how long had she been out?

He nodded once and Kyoko was mildly surprised when he reached over and handed her a cool glass of water. Under normal circumstances she would have been outright embarrassed at how greedily she drank its contents down, but at the moment she could only drink and cry simultaneously. These past two days had been utter hell. Part of her almost wanted to end it now before it got any worse, but she was too much of a coward to actually go through with it.

As if reading her mind he answered her question.

"You've been asleep for the past eighteen hours..." Kyoko almost choked as she gulped down the water. That was almost an entire day! He allowed her a moment to collect herself before continuing. "You were both heavily injured. Honestly, it's a miracle you made it back here at all. The details don't matter now though, what matters is you made it. And more importantly, you are a hero, Hayashi-san. You saved a life on this day." He gestured to the sleeping Yamada. "Most people, most adults, they would have abandoned this child...but not you. You are a brave and kind soul, and are more than welcome to join us here."

Her hands were shaking, she noted absently as she handed him the empty cup, and a single nod was all she could manage in response. The crying made it hard to see let alone speak.

"You are probably feeling very overwhelmed at the moment. I will give you some time to yourself. If you need anything, I've stationed a guard outside this room. You need only call for her." Souichiro stood and bowed once before he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him so as to not disturb the boy. He didn't need to stay and watch her piece herself back together; the best thing for her right now was privacy. No doubt she went through a lot just getting here.

Meanwhile, Kyoko couldn't stop the shaking. In spite of how hard she tried, she could not fight her body. Her entire form quivered and shook as she faintly recalled the 'how' of how she got to this point.

That man...

He **slaughtered** everyone like they were cattle.

Shido, Kawamoto, Tsunoda—they were all dead, bludgeoned by the sick bastard—and she was next. He approached her with that sick smile, his arm covered in blood and sticky gore and just as he was about to end it, he suddenly froze up. Then she blinked _once_ and he was gone, like a bad horror movie flick, leaving her and a distraught Yamada behind to gaze upon the mutilated bodies of their allies. The teen couldn't take what he'd seen and passed out shortly after.

Her shaking intensified. The things he did to them, the way he moved. Kyoko had only seen one person ever move like that...

Her hands clenched, fingers gripping at the edge of her blanket as she fought to suppress both her rage and her fear. This time she would confront him!

_"...the biggest traitor in recent history! The slayer of Root..."_

That man knew Naruto, knew who he was and what he could do—what he'd done. A traitor and a merciless killer, that's what he'd called Naruto. That was why, this time for sure, she would confront him! He was a danger to everyone around him, especially if he had whoever it was that killed her group after him, hot on his trail too.

A frightening image of that disturbing smile flashed in her mind again and almost sent her into a panic attack. There was no doubt about it now...if he didn't leave, Uzumaki Naruto would be the death of them all. And she would **not** be letting that happen!

* * *

Naruto let his head fall back against the modest couch in the center of the room and groaned.

Next to him, Niki sighed. "I still don't approve of this..." She mumbled, her eyes fixated on the television in front of them, a rerun of a popular movie playing for the fifth time today.

"Yeah yeah, indecent. Whatever. Just let me rest for a little bit, will you?" He murmured, running a hand through his long blond hair.

"...You really do need a haircut. I wish you'd listen." She stated pointedly, watching the neck length locks fall over his ears.

"I wish people would stop saying that I need a haircut. I wish people would mind their own damn business. I wish—"

"—Okay, I get. I'll shut up now."

Naruto managed a half-smirk at her choice of wording and nodded in thanks. When the silence returned and all he could hear was the backdrop of the movie, Naruto let himself ease up a bit and released a long breath he'd been holding for most of the day.

Niki blinked when she heard him, sparing him a glance only to quickly realize that that was a mistake. Because the second she laid eyes on him Niki realized once again—thanks to their close proximity—that Naruto really was handsome, in his own way. She never failed to notice actually, but rather chose to ignore it in favor of focusing on why she didn't like him instead.

Then it hit her all at once.

She was sharing a room with a guy, an attractive one at that. She'd seen him half-naked; she was sitting with him now, watching a movie on the couch...

...like a couple.

Her cheeks turned an impressive shade of pink. _I-It's only because he's a boy!_ She told herself, and it was the truth. Niki had never been good with boys in general. The one guy who tried to approach her ended up having to take her to the hospital because she'd passed out mid-confession. Needless to say, she was terrible with guys.

So of course being this close to one at all times sent alarms flaring in her head. Even so there was nothing she could—or better, there was nothing she would do. They'd sat there for almost twenty minutes in silence, a rather comfortable one at that, before Niki decided to stop twiddling her thumbs and voiced what was bothering her.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why..." She seemed conflicted. "Why don't you ever talk about yourself?"

Naruto cracked a single eye open at the question.

"That's because there's nothing to talk about."

"B-But that's not right. You have to have something. A past, friends, a family? Something! You—you have to have something..."

Naruto's piercing gaze looked right through her and into the depths of her very soul, like always. "I don't. I don't like to talk about the past, I don't have any more friends, and I'm an orphan."

Her breath hitched at that last part. That was news to her. "You're an orphan...? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories..." She trailed off, pealing her eyes away from his and finding interest in something else. He didn't seem to really care though, but then again, he always looked like he didn't care.

Naruto snorted. "It's fine, it's in the past and I don't think about the past anymore." He was lying of course. He thought about the past all the time—he practically lived in it. "Just...let me take my nap, damn it." It was his way of ending the conversation before it started to tread on thin ice, which it most certainly was.

There was nothing she could say to that.

_An orphan..._ She sneaked a glance at him, her lips forming into a thin line. _Hearing that, it makes a little sense. Why he is the way he is. _A life without a family. Without someone to rely on, someone to have your back when things got rough. It would make a chiseled stone out of anyone. Even her own parents, who never provided the love she so desperately craved, still made sure she lived a good life. At the very least she was never left wanting.

Naruto was alone. He was alone from the start.

It made sense, but... _It still isn't enough. There's more to it. _She studied his features intently and came to one conclusion. He was a ghost, the true embodiment of the walking dead. He was linked to this world by heavy chains of regret, and by a lingering sentiment that coiled and clung to his body like a snake and would never let go so long as he breathed. The more Niki thought about it the more she believed it.

Uzumaki Naruto was a ghost. He was dead on the inside. As much a walking corpse as any of Them.

_But, why? Why would Misuzu care so much about someone like you? I_—_I just don't understand... _Niki sat and mused on the fact for longer than she probably should have.

A hundred different thoughts crossed her mind, and time passed quickly all the while as she sorted through them. By the time she realized that the credits had finished rolling on the screen, her eyelids felt like dumbbells, and without putting up much of a fight she gave into her need of sleep. She was too tired, and her body was sore from last nights 'jog', not to mention she barley got any sleep because of his spontaneous decision to move in with her.

And damn it, he was napping! So she would too! It was only fair after all!

With that, she closed her eyes and let the couch eat her. Niki was asleep in no time at all.

* * *

Kouta scrambled back, the pistol in his hands gripped tightly as he shuffled through the thankfully empty halls, a bag full of food in his other hand. Hopefully it would stay that way. The most Kouta had seen of other people since his arrival here were a few of the guards and servants that were scattered about doing their jobs. He was more than okay with that though, it was much better than running into any of his friends—at the moment he didn't think he could face them, or anyone really, with the way he was now.

A frown marked his face at the thought.

That word stuck out to him—friends. Were they really friends? He considered them as such, but did they the think of him like that?

Did it even matter...?

_Friends...people to care about...it will just get you killed. _At the thought, he grit his teeth and he doubled his pace. _I need to get back! _

Kouta slid on his heel and made a sharp left, a crazed and desperate twinkle in his muddy brown eyes. Unfortunately for him his plans for a quick getaway were ruined when he ran into a much bigger man with two more men of similar size at his side. The teen fumbled and fell onto his behind, his bag and gun both falling on the ground next to him as a result of the unintended collision. With a groan, he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Only for his body to freeze up when whoever had bumped into him spoke.

"Hey, you alright kid—whoa, is that a gun?!" A rough and deep voice cried. The man's darkly colored eyes moved from the groaning Kouta to the weapon a few inches away. "Where the hell did you get a gun?! You shouldn't be running around with something like that!"

Kouta's eyes snapped wide open and he quickly looked up at the three adult men towering over him. He watched the apparent leader reach out to grab **his** gun and practically screamed at him to stop. "No! Wait, please! I know it isn't a toy! But need it to stay alive! I-I'm no amateur, I-I've used them before! _So please..._" He begged them.

The man stopped and sent him a questioning look. "Are you joking? This isn't a toy! This can kill people!" He barked, ignoring Kouta's cries all the while and picking up the polished brass, admiring it for half a second before tucking it into his hip. "I don't know how you found that, but next time bring it over to one of us kid. A gun is a weapon for an adult. You shouldn't have to dirty your hands. Besides, you're safe here. You don't need this." He patted where the gun now rested and smiled.

Another of the men extended a hand to help him up. "Sorry about that, we really should have been more aware. We're guards after all." He laughed boisterously and grinned, scratching at the back of his head with his free hand.

Kouta didn't respond. He didn't laugh or smile or take the help. He just stared. "N-No...I—I need that..." He muttered, fogged up glasses hanging by his nose, showcasing his wide and bloodshot eyes for the three to see.

"Hey...are you alright, kid?" The man who extended the offer retracted his hand after the teen refused to respond. "We—we should probably get out of here, Hajime-san. He'll be fine on his own."

"Without that gun he shouldn't be a danger to himself or anyone else. Let's move out now or we'll be late to the meeting." The third spoke up.

"Yeah..." Hajime nodded. He hesitated for a moment after that, before finally deciding on what to say. "Lighten up, kid, everything is going to be okay from here on out. Trust us adults!" He thumbed him up and then left with his two comrades in tow. Leaving Kouta behind, alone and defenseless.

_My gun. My 'safety'. _He grit his teeth even harder, to the point where he could feel them chipping away from the force. _Those fucking idiots! They don't know anything! Safe? Trust the adults? What kind of bullshit is that?! _He snarled. _They don't know a damn thing! We aren't safe! We're all going to die! We're going to die and turn into those fucking things and rot! _His anger had him shaking, his entire body felt like it was on fire.

And then, as if a giant tub of water had been dropped over him, it was gone. The fire was doused and it was over. Kouta sat there for what felt like an eternity, alone in that massive hallway that seemed like it stretched on forever until finally he stood and dragged himself along.

_I need to get back... _He had more guns, one wasn't such a loss. It was his only handgun, but he supposed when it all came tumbling down on them; he would just find that man's dead body and take it back from him then. _Yeah... _His features darkened. _That will work just fine._

* * *

When Naruto stirred from his sleep, his eyes fluttering open, they met a rather peculiar sight. Niki's head had somehow found a pillow in his shoulder, her long silky hair draping his arm and her body leaning onto his. Her lips slightly parted and soft breaths escaping her in a rhythmic fashion. She was out in every sense of the word. Naruto swore he could even pick up on faint snoring.

Without disturbing her, the blond stealthily escaped her grasp, his arms holding her up as he gently eased her head onto the couch pillow before sighing. Blue eyes spared the television a glance after. _The movie's halfway through again... _He cursed the fact that he'd actually passed out. A rare and bitter smile came to life on his pale face. _I really have gotten soft. _

Naruto sighed, and then made his way over to the bathroom, intent on taking a shower. He quietly shut the door behind him, undressing all the while, and then tossed his dirty clothes into laundry bin while giving the fact that they still had staff working a moment of his time. The thought instantly perished when the warm water hit his back.

Naruto brought his hands up again, watching the trails of water run down his palms and fingers—and then it was blood. Sticky red blood, with an underlining grime that reeked of failure.

Gods, he was filthy.

He didn't know how long he spent in that shower, never actually cleaning himself. When he stepped out into the modest bathroom it was foggy. So foggy that he couldn't even see his own reflection in the tiny mirror above the sink.

There was barely a day left for him to decide on what to do and how he would do it. It shouldn't even be this hard in the first place.

Should he go with Souichiro? The man rubbed him the wrong ways at times and he was a bit of an extremist, but he wasn't a bad man at all. He was honest, cared about his family and friends, and really did want the best for those around him. It wasn't like Souichiro had it out for him. He was just like Yuriko, concerned over his well-being for whatever reason.

They opened their home up to him after all. They helped forge his papers. They helped him blend in.

He did owe them.

_But I shouldn't get involved. These people...they aren't my problem. And if I make it my problem, it'll drive me insane. _His options were too depressing. Live alone and die a slow, inevitable death, or fail all over again and be driven mad as a result. He didn't particularly favor either of the two. His free hand clutched at his naval and he grimaced._ I just can't catch a break..._

Naruto wiped the mirror clean, and for the first time in a long time, he took a good look at himself. He stared for almost a whole minute at the stranger looking back at him through those jaded blue eyes. He looked sick, he noted.

Pale skin, deep bags, and his hair...

Naruto brought up a finger and playfully pulled at his wet hair. _I can barely see my face underneath it all. _It really was long. He remembered a time when he hated letting his hair get long. When he was younger, it filled him with painful thoughts, made him think that he looked a little bit like the Fourth—a little too much like him.

_If I failed at being a weapon. If I failed at being a hero. If I failed at living a normal life. Then...what is it that I can be? What can I do? _He stared at the person in the mirror hard, as if they would answer him. Although silence was all he got in return for his efforts.

"What the hell happened to you, Uzumaki Naruto...?"

* * *

Yuriko sat in her garden, a book in one hand and a smile on her face as she read along. Reading was one of her favorite pastimes. It both freed the mind and instructed it at the same time. With every book, with every story told and character met, Yuriko felt as if she was slowly growing to understand the world around her a little more each time.

The sun was beginning to set, and in spite of the ongoing apocalypse, the day had been a peaceful one.

"Neh, Riko-san, how come we can never see the stars in the sky?" Alice asked next to her, peering up at the slowly changing sky with curiosity ablaze in those wide violet orbs.

The girl had been spending quite a bit of time by her side, although Yuriko suspected it was mostly because Alice had a sweet tooth the size of the city and she continuously provided her with treats. At first she was just interested in the child who Naruto had supposedly saved, but quickly found herself enjoying her presence regardless. It was a nice change from all of the frantic and crazed civilians she'd been dealing with earlier in the day.

Her brow furrowed and she frowned. _Those people are getting restless. Everyone is getting restless. _She fought back a sigh. _We need word from the power-plant soon or we'll lose control of the more rebellious ones. _

The people they had saved were starting to wonder why they weren't allowed inside the estate. Why they and their families had to be outside at night in the tents so close to Them. When she explained that the rooms were reserved for workers and guards they calmed down a bit, but it wouldn't be long before one of the children was spotted. They might not be aware of it, but Saya's friends were currently getting the V.I.P treatment for helping bring their daughter back home safe and sound.

The same however could not be said about others.

"Because our city is too big, our light blocks out the light of any stars in the sky."

Alice pondered on her words for a moment before her eyes twinkled in delight and a brilliant smile overtook her childish features. "_Wow_," she breathed out, amazed. "So you're saying that we're even brighter than the stars?!"

Yuriko blinked. She'd never really thought about it that way, until now that is. A soft giggle escaped her. _Hmm, the youth really is amazing._

"That's right, Alice. Our light is so bright that it covers up the very stars themselves." She played into her child-like wonder, finding it irresistibly cute. If only more adults held on to the kid inside of them. The world would be a much better place.

Yuriko watched Alice's features brighten and felt her smile grow. The poor girl seemed genuinely hurt when Naruto had made his escape earlier and had been silent for a good while now. Only munching on her snacks and lazily flipping through the manga that was given to her without a word. Much like herself really, except she was enjoying an herbal tea instead of a bag of chocolate-wafers.

"Aren't you two peas in a pod?"

Alice was startled, but she wasn't—it had happened too many times for her to react now. Yuriko knew that voice and she knew him, however much he hated to admit it. She did in fact know him.

"Oh, you came back? That's odd. By the way that's a rather outdated American expression." Yuriko said, absentmindedly taking another sip of her tea.

"Naru—I-I mean..." Alice perked up at the sight of him, but quickly remembered what had happened and instead blew a raspberry his way. He could only deadpan in response.

"I did..." He trailed off, a bit unsure of how to proceed next. He was already beginning to regret this. Dark blue eyes darted to the clippers laying on the table and she followed his gaze, and then met it. Naruto couldn't help but frown at just how _satisfied_ she'd looked when it all clicked.

"Say no more. Please, have a seat." She even stood and let him have her spot. Her book and tea left abandoned. "Alice, be a dear and fetch me some water."

Gingerly, he approached the chair. When he was seated and ready, Yuriko draped a long piece of cloth over him and tied it behind his neck, then she went to work. With every snip, he watched a strand of blond fall. Snip. Snip. Snip. More of his hair fell, this time in clumps.

Alice had returned in a hurry, rather speechless and a bit confused at why he came back, but still happy nonetheless. The girl sat in-front of him over the grass for the entire twenty-seven minute haircut—yes, he counted—her legs crossed and a dumb smile on her face, although gradually, it wilted away into one of astonishment.

By the time Yuriko was done, even she let out a small gasp.

"Oh..." Was all she could manage.

Naruto didn't bother asking what was wrong and instead answered the question on his mind for himself by reaching out and grabbing the mirror that Alice was now offering him, a strange look on her face. He put it up and blinked at what he saw.

_I look younger. _Was the first thing that came to his mind.

Where before his hair was almost long enough to pull into a ponytail, the usual spunk matted down by the length and draping itself over his eyes and face. Now it was short. A little shorter than when he was twelve if he could compare it to something. The spunk was back too; his hair was a bit more vibrant now, a purer blond. His bangs barely touched his eyebrows and now much of his face was showing.

"You look great..." Yuriko whispered from behind him, a hand placing itself over his shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze. He looked his age. Like a boy of seventeen should. Not a merciless killer.

Alice nodded furiously alongside her. "You look totally different! Ten out of ten, Naruto-san!" She thumbed him up and grinned.

Naruto didn't respond to either of them. He didn't even bother to shake Yuriko's hand off. He just stared at himself for the second time in that day, amazed, that same finger coming up to tug at his hair again. _I look younger... _He touched the faint lines marking his cheeks and felt the skin. It had been a very long time since he'd seen himself like this...

What exactly **did** this mean?

He never bothered with a haircut. No time, no interest in his appearance—in himself. It was just training field after training field, battle after battle. His body was a weapon and he kept it sharp, but his looks? So long as it didn't get in his way he couldn't have cared less. So why care now?

_"I'll always love you, Naruto..."_

Those were the happiest times of his life.

When he was on Team Seven he felt as if he truly belonged for once. It was rough at first, but with time they bonded. Through life and death moments they grew closer, they watched each others backs. They'd slept in the woods together, spent days and nights with each other for weeks on end. They challenged each other, took care of each other, and looked out for one another.

They were a team. They were his team. And one by one...he failed them, and at the very end he couldn't even manage to die right.

Sasuke was probably in whatever hell was made for people who planned on taking their own lives, waiting on him. He was probably sitting arounf right now, wondering where he might have ended up. A laugh almost left him at the thought. The stuck up prick probably deserved it.

"N-Naruto-san...?"

He blinked at the sound of his name being called, and then took note of the wet feeling running down his cheeks. Curiously, he brought the same finger that tugged at his hair up to his eye, and was rather surprised to feel water.

He was crying.

"Yeah?"

"Are—are you okay?"

He looked at Alice and nodded, in spite of the tears running down his face.

"I'm fine."


	20. Spark VI

The cold winds blew and caressed his exposed skin.

"Pathetic."

The makings of a frown could be seen underneath the shadow of a fur lined hood. A single, dark blue eye watched the scene below as the owner was gradually filled with growing contempt. Why? Because Uzumaki Naruto was crying, in front of others no less, salty tears dripped down the blonds cheeks and he looked all too confused about it. It made him feel sick. How shameful. How very pathetic.

At his side, the shadows hands curled into tightly wound fists, a rare pang of anger coursing through him. "You're more pathetic than I ever imagined..." He couldn't entertain this for much longer. It would send him over the edge. No, if he wanted this to work, he had to be careful. "You're making the same mistakes all over again, fool." His gaze lingered on the woman and the child for a second longer before the cloaked man vanished entirely, gone with the wind, leaving no trace of his ever being there behind.

Below, Naruto's attention was drawn to a far off corner of the Estate roof, only for the blond to find nothing there.

* * *

Yuriko lay in her own bed, her eyes blankly staring at the high ceilings above her as she pictured the scene over and over again.

Next to her was the man she loved, and at the moment there was no danger to their lives. In spite of this however she still found it difficult to sleep, more so than any of the previous nights. Yuriko's thoughts were too distracted by the imminent threat lurking behind their walls to even consider sleep, and by the boy who she had grown to see as family somewhere along the line.

"Are you okay, love?"

Her eyes flickered over to her handsome husband and she smiled lovingly. "No. Not really. Are you?"

He fought back a sigh at her words. "No...Not really." They both let out a soft laugh after the moment passed and gazed into the others eyes. Souichiro brought a single hand up to cup his wife's chin and then planted a soft kiss over her forehead. "But, at least I can still do this." He said, a gentle smile on his tempered features.

Yuriko shut her eyes and relished the feeling. "Mmm, yeah, that is nice." She nuzzled closer to him and stole his warmth.

"So what's bothering you?"

"You man _besides_ the armies of the walking dead?"

"Funny."

Yuriko smiled again but this one was a bit more forced than the last. "It's Naruto...I—I gave him a haircut today."

Souichiro blinked.

"You...gave him a haircut?"

His wife slowly nodded her head. "I've been trying to get him to cut it for a long time now." She bit her bottom lip. "It looked even messier than before. I-I almost got him earlier today, but he used one of his tricks to disappear." She paused. "But...then he came back and I...I cut his hair..." Yuriko looked up at him, and Souichiro was surprised to see tears forming in the corners of her bright eyes. "He took one look at himself, Sou, and he cried. He shed _real_ tears."

A raised brow was all Souichiro could manage, his expression twisting at the thought. He remained silent however and only listened to her vent.

"Something's wrong with him, Sou. Something's changed. I don't know what, but...but I'm not even sure if it's for the best. He seems even more conflicted, confused." She looked up at him with pleading eyes and all but whispered. "Why do you think he came back? Why do you think he's still here?"

Yuriko loved Naruto like she loved her own child; she loved that boy like he was the son they never could have. A boy who'd threatened to kill her, who put her life in danger, and who weaseled his way into both of their hearts without ever actually trying nonetheless. It was an odd, strange, and complicated occurrence—but such was the nature of human emotion.

And in the end even he wasn't immune to that boy's charm. In response Souichiro could only squeeze Yuriko tight and try to ease her worries, lovingly stroking her hair as he spoke. "Who knows, love." He pressed his lips over hers. "We'll just have to hope that whatever the change, it is a good one."

He said that, but Yuriko wasn't so sure. Her husband never quite spent as much time with Naruto as she did, he was aware of Naruto's sensitive nature, but he didn't know just how _fragile_ Naruto's psyche really was. Souichiro saw Naruto as an adult, an experienced and well trained killer, someone who was strong willed and strong minded—but he was wrong.

Naruto was just a child. It's all he'd ever been. One who was a single push away from losing what was left of his mind altogether. She could still recall their first conversation. It was the first time she'd realized that he wasn't just broken but that he was shattered. Dozens of tiny little pieces was what remained, some of them beyond repair.

At the time Yuriko couldn't help but wonder what kind of person did this to a child? She couldn't imagine what it was that drained the life from those blue eyes.

_"Are you going to eat? It's not poisoned or anything."_

_"I know."_

He'd been unconscious for a week. His body hooked to all sorts of machines that beeped and buzzed randomly, keeping him alive all the while. According to the doctors his injuries alone were enough to kill a normal man twice over. At the most it would have been a month before his eyes would have seen the light of the world—by the eighth day the boy was awake. That same day the guards stationed outside his door were killed and he attempted to make a grand escape.

Locating Naruto wasn't hard, they just followed the trail of red and eventually they found him, keeled over and choking up a glob of blood. But watching them with a look that seemed better suited for a wild animal than a human child. What happened after that was mostly blur.

One second she was next to Souichiro, eyeing the cornered boy while fingering the stun-gun at her side just encase, and the next she was his hostage, her husbands terrified expression her new view and his angry cries overwhelming the soft, labored breaths of her captor. A multitude of red beams flickered to life like a light-show and for a second, Yuriko feared the worst.

They would kill him, a child who knew nothing of his situation. Who could barely speak their language.

**A child.**

Then his hold over her became slack, and with an audible thump his barley clothed body hit the carpet and stained the expensive fabric a richer red. Yuriko pleaded for her husband not to kill him that night, and after hours of yelling and arguing he'd finally agreed to her request.

_"You know? Then, why not eat?"_

Yuriko would never forget his words.

_"Because it's not poisoned. _

_Because it won't kill me."_

The certainty in his words. The way his eyes burned with a twisted sort of resolution.

If they truly chose to poison the food he would have eaten it without a second thought, she was sure of it. Naruto had starved himself for days after that. It was a much...darker point, a much more difficult time. At the very least he was starting to feel things again, the question was could he take it? Could his mind even process feeling those type of things again? The idea made her feel queasy. If Naruto broke, it would spell certain doom for him and _everybody_ around him.

"I hope you're right..."

It was with that ominous thought in mind that Yuriko gradually found sleep.

* * *

Naruto let his head fall back and then he sighed, dark blue eyes following the ceiling fan as they'd done so many times before while he let the couch claim him, all thoughts consumed by his shameful display earlier today. It was one thing to do something like crying in private, but to allow other people see his weakness like he did was downright pathetic.

He brought a hand up to touch his hair for the dozenth time in that hour.

It had been so long since he'd last seen himself like this. Those were good times, the best, which was why he'd tried his hardest to forget about them. and why he chose to hide behind that mask all those years ago. It was the easy way out. It was what a coward would have done, and at the time he was the biggest coward of them all.

He was so desperate, so impatient and afraid that he ended up trading away one precious thing for another, and to this day he still had no idea what it was he'd given up in exchange.

But...was that really the reason why he'd lost control like that? If so, why? Why did it have to be that?

In the midst of his inner turmoil the door to his shared space abruptly opened and in stepped a panting Niki, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm glad I finally found you! I've been looking everywhere. There's something you might want to—_whoa_, you...you got a haircut!" She studied his features, half-amazed. "Wow...you...look different. N-Not in a bad way either! It—It looks good is what I mean to say..." She trailed off, quickly averting her gaze as she made to take off her shoes and place them by the door. Things were already awkward enough between them. Although Niki meant what she said, it _did_ suit him.

At the very least he looked less like a homeless bum now.

From his spot, Naruto spared her a glance and gave a curt nod. "Yeah, I did." His tone was unusually gentle she noted. "And, thank you. I'll admit it feels odd."

Niki watched him pull at the bit that framed his jawline and roll it in-between his fingertips, a soft frown on his pale features. He looked confused, and tired.

Just like that night...

"Why?" She asked out of the blue. "Why does it feel odd? I-I mean, if you don't mind telling me of course..."

_Stupid!_ _Of course he would mind! He's Uzumaki Naruto for crying out loud! _The blond's frown deepened at her question and Niki feared her suspicions were true and that she'd pried a little too much. A thick and uncomfortable silence settled itself in-between the two of them for a second, until Naruto finally spoke up.

"I cared."

Niki looked at him again and instantly met a pair of cloudy blue eyes.

"W-What...?"

Those dark waters bore into her and this time Niki found that she could not look away.

"Back then, when you blamed me for her death. You asked me if I cared and I said I didn't, that I never asked for her help." He paused, his lips pursed. "The truth is I lied...

I cared. I cared about her more than she'll ever know."

The words were soft, barely audible, but they bounced around in her head as if he'd screamed them nonetheless. Niki watched him all the while, speechless. She opened her mouth once, twice, but nothing came out. Why? Why was that?

"I..." Niki struggled to find the words. "I already knew that." He seemed confused. "I think I've always known that. You're an outcast, a loner. You didn't talk to anyone and you were okay with that, but you talked to her." A bitter smile worked itself on her face. "Misuzu was always amazing like that. In the end, even someone like _you_ wasn't immune."

Naruto smiled wryly in response. "Yeah, I suppose she was." The smile vanished entirely with his next words. "I'm...I'm sorry that I couldn't save her." He didn't owe her this, any of this, but for whatever reason he felt as if he needed to apologize nonetheless.

The brunette flinched at the mention and shuffled uncomfortably. That was and always would be a sore spot—for the both of them.

"It's..." She bit her lip. Niki wanted to say it was fine, but that was a terrible lie. "Where is all of this coming from?" So she changed the subject instead.

Naruto wasn't inclined to answer her, he was already somewhere else. "You asked me to protect you, to protect all of you." He was staring at her as if in a trance.

"What? What are you—?"

"I can't..."

Her breath hitched at the words. Niki couldn't make sense of anything that was happening right now. All she knew at the moment were those jaded eyes. And when he stood and stalked twoard where she was, stopping inches before her and grabbing onto her shoulders, she fought back a flinch.

"But, I can protect you. I **_will_** protect you."

Niki didn't like the way he was looking at her, as if he was seeing someone else altogether. "N-Naruto..." She couldn't form the words or tell him to get away. This was too much! She needed an exit! So she fell back on her original reason for seeking him out. "H-Hayashi-sensei, she came back."

He blinked, and the spell was broken.

Niki ducked her head and hurriedly brushed past him, making her way to the bedroom across the living room; practically tripping over herself. All the while never once looking back at him. When the door was shut behind her Niki fell back against the fine wood and drew a deep breath, her eyes wide as her bottom hit the floor. The girl pulled her knees close before hiding her head, and then she wept.

Naruto could hear her all the way from where he stood. The blond eyed the door for a moment before sighing to himself. _Kyoko, huh? The chances of her making it here are slim..._ Practically a miracle actually, the odds were too stacked against all of them for it to be anything but. He frowned at the thought. _I suppose I'll probably have to check up on her then._

Naruto reached for the door knob with the intent of doing just that when another quiet sob tore through his eardrums. He froze, hesitated, and then sighed again before sulking back over to the couch, settling himself over it and resuming his favorite pastime of watching the ceiling fan blades spin.

An hour passed before she'd stopped. And when he was sure that she was asleep, Naruto got up and little by little he opened the door, peaking through the crack to see Niki's head slumped against the door-frame, soft snores escaping her. The blond eyed her for a second and then sighed. _I'm definitely cursed. No doubt about it._

Without disturbing her, Naruto progressively opened it more and more until she slipped backwards. He caught her falling form with his leg before leaning down and carefully scooping her up into his arms. The blond moved her to the bed and laid her there, then quietly left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"Great, now I'm tired too." He just really wasn't cut out for this.

* * *

Souichiro hadn't slept well last night. His beloveds' words rattled his very core, however much he didn't want to admit it. It awoke old fears within him. Most of them related to his decision to allow a near godlike being to exist in their world of regular mortals. Dark eyes moved over the files in his hands dealing pictures and charts and huge chunks of text that he'd seen dozens of times before.

Every time he read it over, the man found his resolve growing weaker and weaker.

_An extra set of veins that pump enough energy to power the entire city for weeks, bone structure that's five times stronger than a grown man, high speed regeneration. It's like something out of a movie, or a fantasy book. _Souichiro was aware of Naruto's ability, and really, these files only underplayed it, but to be reminded that it wasn't just magic. That it was a real, genetic difference made him doubt himself more and more.

If Naruto ever reproduced, if he had a family, if his kids grew up and had kids of their own...what would that mean for the rest of world? _Does it even matter at this point...? _His eyes found the window, where the Don could see the trails of smoke rising past the tree line.

Today was the day. He, along with Tadeshi and a team of his best men would be going to the Power Plan to assure its success. He wanted Naruto there alongside him, but if the blond didn't want to come then Souichiro wouldn't force it, especially not now.

"And to think, just last week I was gearing up for another tour." He mumbled to himself, fingers coming up to rub at his temples. He would have much rather dealt with that than this giant mess. The man considered reaching into his bottom drawer and pulling out that bottle of aged wine he'd been saving, but voted against it. It would have been a pity to waste that on something as trivial as this.

A knock at his door brought his attention back to the real world.

"Who's there?"

Souichiro frowned when a familiar voice somehow echoed throughout his spacious office.

"Busujima Saeko, Takagi-sama. I'd like a moment of your time please."

He clicked his tongue. _I suppose this was unavoidable._

"Come in."

The doors opened and in stepped the daughter of the man who'd taught him the way of the sword, a girl who was blessed with the kind of skill that only came around every century or so. Saeko smiled and bowed politely before making her way to one of the two chairs situated before him. As she walked, her bright blue eyes taking in the sights, Souichiro felt himself tense up.

This girl was a known monster, a goddess of death and a prodigy in every sense of the word, the very pride of the Busujima clan and its _deadliest_ weapon.

"Good morning, Takagi-sama." She took her seat and crossed her legs.

Souichiro sighed. "You don't have to be so formal, Busujima-san. I've know your father for years now and you personally helped bring my daughter back to me. You have more than just earned the right to call me by my first name."

Saeko's smile widened at his words.

"Thank you, but I feel I should show you the proper respect regardless."

The man nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"Very well. Go on then, what is it you want to talk about?"

Saeko took another look around the room, admiring the art before finally choosing to respond. "Father wants to know why you never call." At her words, his finger twitched and he prayed she hadn't noticed the involuntary act. "His favorite pupil, the one he gifted Magatsu too, never keeps in contact. Always so busy..." She shook her head. "It really hurts him you know. Father is a rather sensitive man."

Souichiro's eyes drifted to the sheathed sword hanging over his fireplace. A katana of known prowess practically worshiped by the Busujima, with a bloody history that mirrored that of the clans. He almost scoffed. A gift she called it. It was more of a symbol; a constant reminder of exactly _who_ it was that helped him bring his family name to the forefront of the world.

"The old man's asking about me, eh? I suppose I should be honored. But it's as you've said, I have been extremely busy. I'm sure he of all people understands."

"Of course father understands." Saeko found the blood red sheath and she stood, making her way over to it, stopping only to admire its beauty. "May I?" She asked, turning to him with that same smile on her face.

He nodded and she didn't hesitate, tentatively reaching out and unsheathing the exquisite sword, the steel almost glowing in the light of the fire. Light blue eyes ran up and down the familiar weapon with something akin to admiration. From its solid black hilt to the red guard and all the way down the long blade that was crafted in the traditional Tachi style, she drank in every detail as if it were her first time seeing it.

"He was meant to stay with me, you know? Magatsu is a treasured family heirloom, and only the heir to the clan name could ever rightfully wield him."

Souichiro nodded, his lips pursed. Here was where he had to tread lightly.

"Indeed, your father only lent it to me after all. I was told that when he stepped down and you took his place that I would be giving it back."

"I've had a lot of good times with him." She swung the weapon a few times and went on, acting as if she hadn't heard him. "The only one I'd allow to accompany me on whatever _errand_ father sent me on. Oh, how I've missed him..." She smiled sweetly at the sword. "I really do look forward to the day where I can have you by my side again, dear brother. Until then you'll have to rest for a little while longer." Saeko whispered, sheathing it and then bowing, treating the weapon as if it were a person.

The sight wasn't anything new and yet it was as off putting as ever. Her father had done the same thousands of times before, talking to the weapon as if it were his son, just as Saeko spoke to it like a brother. More than once he'd questioned his teachers' sanity, and he'd always suspected that same spark had been born in his daughter as well.

Clearly, he was right.

_A clan stricken with madness. _Souichiro decided to cut the pleasantries right then and there. "Tell me Saeko, why is it that you've really come here?" He leaned back onto his chair and leveled the girl with a hard stare, awaiting her answer.

"Oh! Are we dropping the formalities so soon? A pity. I rather enjoy them. It's like a fun little game of make-believe." The smile on her face gave way to a cold smirk. "I've heard you're planning an expedition today. I'd very much like to tag along." She seemed so tame and unassuming.

He knew better. "And where did you hear this?"

"Don't play dumb. The people here know me, and they know my father. They know my family and they fear and respect us all the same. I did little but _ask_ and your men _answered_. It was as simple as that."

The Don would have sighed had he not already suspected as much. No part of him blamed any of them either; they had good reason to be afraid. It was a rather well-kept secret, but one that anyone who worked in their line of business ought to know if they wanted to retire in peace, and not in pieces.

In this city the Busujima clan **ruled**. They have** always** ruled.

A clan of assassin's who discarded their masters and chose to govern themselves, a family who rose to power through bloodshed and betrayal and managed to stay there for centuries as a result. Even now they held disturbingly close to the old ways. This very girl standing before him a direct result of those vile traditions, lying to the heiress of the clan was like sinning.

And sinners were dutifully punished.

"Why do you want to come? What's of interest to you there?"

Saeko smiled.

"Half-business and half-pleasure, I suppose."

Business? Then it was a contract. _Even at a time like this, the monster's never stop... _In the end Souichiro ended up sighing anyway.

"Alright, you're welcome to tag along. Be at the gate by 15:00. We'll be heading out then."

"Excellent!" Saeko clapped her hands together. "Thank you! I promise that I won't be late!"

Souichiro watched her leave and didn't relax until he was **absolutely** sure that he was alone. When he'd deemed it safe, the man let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

_No. In times like these, the monster's feed._

* * *

When Kyoko next opened her eyes, she was greeted by that familiar stoic face and a pair of deep blue eyes.

"You're alive."

Uzumaki Naruto stood by her bedside, looking as indifferent as ever, except for the thin scowl on his face, as if he were upset by the fact that she was indeed alive. At the very least his attire had changed from that bloody shirt and torn jeans to a less bloodstained grey hoodie and black jeans. It wasn't just his clothes that underwent a change either, but his appearance as well. The shock of it alone distracted her thoughts for a moment.

"You got a haircut." Was all she could manage.

The scowl on his face deepened. "I really hope I won't be getting that a lot. It's already annoying." He said while stepping closer and crossing his arms over his chest. "So how did you manage it? How is it you're still alive?" He spared a glance to the other body.

Kyoko looked taken back at his words.

"E-Excuse me?"

Naruto however didn't really seem to care that he'd insulted her. "You heard me." His eyes narrowed. "I made a lot of noise leaving that place. The streets were overrun, the bridge collapsed, and more of Them were coming. The way I see it you only had two choices. Either stay and hide, or die."

Kyoko didn't like how she couldn't get a word in. How _he_ made _her_ feel like the child. "Where do you get off?" She hissed. "You left us to die! You're the reason why—"

"—Wrong. I gave you a choice and you decided."

"You call that a choice?!" The redhead raised her voice, unable to contain her frustration. "If you were me what would you have done?! You're not the best alternative!"

"True, I'm not. But either way I did give you a choice."

Kyoko grit her teeth. Her chest hurt every time she yelled but she didn't care. She was seething.

"_You_... You're a fucking psychopath! You're nothing but trouble! You...You traitor!"

Naruto tilted his head at her careless insults. "You know for an adult, you sure know how to throw a tantrum. Traitor? I already told you, I _gave_ you a choice. I didn't betray anyone."

"You're a traitor! He told me so! A killer and a traitor!" Kyoko spat the words. "You're not a student! You're a murderer and a liar!" A small part of her knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help it, really she didn't even care. He was so easy to hate and it was the only way she'd be able to go on after everything that had happened. At this point Kyoko didn't want to be an adult.

This was her being selfish, because Uzumaki Naruto was so damn easy to hate.

"...He?" Naruto raised a brow.

"The man who murderer everyone...He was asking about you by name." Her fingers gripped her sheets as she thought back to that hazy memory. "I told him you were a student and he laughed like a madman, muttering how funny it was that the Slayer of Root was—" Kyoko felt the temperature instantly drop, she could not even finish her sentence. Her body froze up and something primal, something deep within her _screamed_ for her to run and hide. To get away before it was too late.

It was the same feeling as back then, but this felt even viler, like a thick and heavy sludge had been poured over her. It crept down her body and touched every inch of her.

"That name..." Naruto's eyes were wide and he stood rigid. "Who was it that told you that name?"

It was the first time she'd ever seen him look so spooked, like he'd seen a ghost.

"What are—"

"—_Who_?!"

Kyoko flinched when the feeling intensified.

"I-I don't know his name! He tried to kill us, damn it! I didn't chat him up! I-I only got lucky, he was about to butcher both of us and then he didn't okay!" She was short of breath but continued babbling nonetheless. "When I went outside all of Them were gone. Slaughtered like pigs. I didn't think! I didn't do anything but try and run! That's it, that's all I know I _swear_ it!" She was visibly shaking and could no longer look into those crazed eyes.

"No one should know that name..." He whispered to himself, stupefied.

From the corner of her eye, Kyoko watched this all happen with a strange amount of satisfaction. "I'm...I'm right aren't I? You really are a killer." She smiled harshly. "You should leave. If you stick around he'll come for you, and kill everyone else to get to you."

Naruto frowned. "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm not anymore." She couldn't see his icy glare, but she could **feel** it. "Get well soon, Hayashi-sensei." He slid on his heel and didn't spare her another glance, the door shutting behind him. And just like that the terrible feeling vanished alongside him, she could breathe again. Her chest rose and fell, and gently, Kyoko eased herself back into her bed.

Two years she'd known that boy. Two years she'd tried to get through to him, to teach him some semblance of respect. Two years of Naruto giving her nothing but trouble and headache after headache. Kyoko had always suspected there was something off about him—something different—something that made her nervous.

Now she knew what it was.

"Please...you have to leave...or he'll kill us all." He was long gone and still she said the words.

Kyoko openly wept at the thought of it as she'd done so many times before. The memory of all those people being killed right in front of her, of their blood splattering on her face and their screams ringing in her ears, it was all too fresh. And through it all Yamada slept peacefully, blissfully unaware.

* * *

Naruto barged into the office without warning, a rare spark of anger in his eyes. He stormed toward Souichiro, who was completely unprepared when the blond slammed both his hands down on his desk, cracking the sturdy wood with sheer brute force and scattering all of his things. Next to him, Tadeshi jumped at the act and put on a nervous smile.

"H-Hey, Naruto—"

"**Get out.**"

The dark haired teen didn't need to be told twice. And with no shortage of amusement, Souichiro watched his daughters betrothed practically waddle away. It wasn't much of a secret that Tadeshi feared Naruto like a mouse feared a hungry cat. The few times they'd met back when Naruto lived with them were tense, to say the least. Souichiro himself didn't know the full story, but seeing that spineless prick properly put in his place brought him great joy regardless. It was something he personally wished he could do had certain restrictions not been placed on him.

"So, I take it you're upset?" He asked after they were alone.

Naruto was not amused. "Who did you tell?"

The man looked taken back.

"What are you—?"

"—Someone knows, Souichiro. About me, about who I am—_was_. And the only way anyone would know is if you told them."

The confusion rubbed off almost immediately, and a stern and deathly serious expression replaced it. "Impossible. There are only three people who know what you really are. Myself, my wife, and Hayate. You_ know_ Yuriko would never spill your secret. I doubt Hataye would ever betray your trust. And I'm not stupid enough to tell anyone about you."

Naruto looked him hard in the eyes, searching him for even the tiniest hint of a lie. And as he expected...there were none. The blond grit his teeth and fell back against the seat behind him. "I...I know. But damn it, how?! 'The Slayer of Root'. _No one_ should know that name. That name belonged to a whipped dog on a leash. No one alive should know that name, not even you." He was practically talking to himself at this point. "But, someone does, and they're looking for me. Maybe they've _been_ looking for me...Why?" He turned widened eyes to an expressionless Souichiro. "Who? Who could be looking for me here? In an entirely different dimension...?"

That was quite the bomb to drop. And at the moment, more than anything, Souichiro wished knew the answer. That was disturbing news. "Quite the mouthful, that name. A whipped dog you say? More like a pup. A hound is smart enough and strong enough to fight back until its last breath, to follow its own course, a pup knows no better."

It was an insult, but Naruto didn't care, he didn't have the time for insults. "Damn it, do you not understand how serious this is? That woman, Hayashi, she was bait. She showed him the way here."

"Him?"

"Yes _him_. That's all I know. He could already be inside, watching me, waiting. Last night I thought I felt something. It was a split second, but I felt something watching me. If that's true then this person might be like me. Which means...which means..." He trailed off, unable to bear the weight of saying the words.

"Which means right now, no one is safe." Souichiro finished for him.

It was a much kinder way to put it than he would have.

"No one is ever safe, but...the people here don't deserve to needlessly die."

"What makes you think this person is an enemy?"

Naruto glared at him. "If he were a friend, don't you think he would have made himself known by now? Besides...all of my friends are dead. What I have left is a lot of enemies. I wouldn't put it past them to try and find some way to reach me. But how would they know I wasn't dead? Damn it..." He was off again, words spilling from his mouth at a rate that Souichiro had never thought possible.

_He's really messed up about this._ And for a far more personal reason than the man would have ever thought.

It was exactly as Yuriko said, seeing him like this, so uncertain, suddenly questioning his every action. It was...unsettling. This was not the Naruto he knew. This...was a kid, a boy of seventeen who looked on the verge of losing his damn mind. Yuriko was right. Yuriko was always right.

Souichiro both loved and hated that about her.

"Well...in light of that news, I suppose it's a good thing you'll be leaving with me. In fact I think we should head out as soon as possible. Forgive me, but the thought of you anywhere near my house and family right now is troublesome, at best."

Naruto nodded.

"That's good. They'll be sure to follow me..." He paused. "You know you're putting yourself at risk though, right? He will come after me, an unknown factor. You might die in the crossfire."

"I won't. I may not have your super powers, kid, but I can outsmart you any day of the week."

The blond snorted at that.

"It won't be me who will be trying to kill you this time around."

Souichiro knew that, but he still didn't care. He was absolutely sure he wouldn't die there. He planned on dying old and alone in his maze of a mansion after his wife passed and his daughter forgot about him, not at a Power Plant of all places. At the very least the blond looked a little better now. Souichiro stifled a small smile at how his shoulders fell and his breathing gradually slowed.

Naruto had a plan, a vague one, but a plan nonetheless and that helped him keep it together.

"I need to prepare. I'll meet you by the gates when you're ready. And don't worry, I'll know." He didn't utter a goodbye as he left, but when he reached the door, he stopped for a moment. "...And, thank you."

"You want to really thank me? Fix my desk."

The door shut and he was alone. Souichiro couldn't fight back the smirk.

_Tch, cheeky brat._

* * *

Atop the roof of the estate, Naruto stood facing two identical copies of himself, cropped haircut and all. "You," He pointed to the one on the left, "go back to the apartment. Make sure her story sticks. And you," He moved to the one on the right, "stay close to Niki...and, keep an eye on Alice too."

Both clones nodded once and then vanished not a second later.

_I hope I'm just being paranoid. _He mused to himself, turning his attention to the huge sprawling city under siege before him. It was a nice view, but soured by the thought of what was going on below. _I hope I'm wrong. Because if someone did come after me, then, it might mean I have a shot at going home. _

These tall towers and endless sea-line were all he'd known for a long time now. Going home had never even crossed his mind. It was impossible; especially with his body failing him like it was now. Two clones and he felt the difference. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

But, if there was a chance...

Naruto frowned.

_When did things gets so fucking complicated?_


	21. Spark VII

_The more I watched you. The more I understood._

The car lightly shook and rattled, the landscape blurred by through the darkly tinted windows, a city in flames that she didn't spare a second glance. All she cared about was him, the entire time she couldn't take her eyes off of him, she didn't want too. Uzumaki Naruto was all Busujima Saeko could ever see, all she could ever think about, ever since that day and even now with the world how it was.

It was him, it was only him.

"Didn't we talk about the staring thing?" He asked her, dark blue eyes flickering away from the passing scenery and to her.

She liked it when he looked at her, when he talked to her. It made her feel like something other than what she was, like his eyes could burn away the heavy wax that clung to her skin and made her feel like she were running under water.

"Yes, I suppose we did."

The blond sighed.

"Why are you here, Saeko?"

She loved it when he said her name.

"I have business to attend to." Saeko smiled sweetly. "I like your haircut by the way."

Naruto grumbled something to himself but didn't put up much of a fuss otherwise, instead he returned his attention back to the passing scenery, crossing his arms over his chest, a faraway look in his narrow metallic orbs. Saeko stifled a thin frown at the sight. There was something wrong with him, something was definitely off. He was rigid, stiff like a board, as if at any moment they would come under attack.

In spite of herself she asked him anyway.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

This time she did frown.

"You don't look fine."

Naruto snickered softly at that, sparing her a glance. "I've heard that one before." He retorted with a wry smile.

A silence fell in-between them after that.

This wasn't what she pictured it would be. When she'd seen him at the gates, her heart swelled with the kind of joy that only he could provide her. Why was he here? Was he coming with them? These questions and more ran through her head at a mile a minute, and when she saw him follow along beside her, she almost giggled. When Takagi Souichiro put them both in the same car she'd practically swooned. At that point Saeko expected the usual harmless flirting, unfortunately she was let down.

Why? What could possibly have him of all people worried?

"You know...I meant what I said. I will help you if you let me."

"I appreciate the offer, but you can't help me."

_My entire life..._

_All I could ever do to feel alive, all I am good at, is killing. And I saw it in your eyes that you were the same._

_And, it made me feel a little less alone._

They'd been riding for about twenty minutes now, she'd counted every second of it, and for the most part it had been a quiet trip. Saeko didn't particularity mind silence, in fact she was very fond of it, but he was about the only one she actually enjoyed talking too—so it bothered her. The heiress uncrossed and crossed her legs again, this time with her left over her right, her arms folded underneath her chest. All the while the frown was still firmly in place.

"And why is it that you think I can't help you?"

Naruto didn't outright respond, but when he did, it was with something unlike his usual lackluster tone.

"Because, I'd rather not get you involved."

Saeko smiled again, "That's sweet." But get involved with what?

He snorted and said nothing else on the matter.

Just like that the silence was back like it never left, the hum of the engine the only thing that served to lighten the mood. Saeko felt a trickle of something in her chest as she moved a single strand of violet hair behind her ear. Not concern, she could never worry about him, she had no reason to, and instead the feeling was what she could only describe as anxiousness.

Looking at him now...she felt anxious.

"If you don't mind me asking, Naruto-kun, why are you here?"

Naruto turned to her and stared, his piercing gaze fully on her, but as always she didn't falter.

"A favor for a friend." He said.

_A friend?_ Her brow furrowed, confusion bubbling up within her at his words. _Since when have you ever had any friends?_

There was something she'd missed. A major detail in what was her ultimate target, a clue that would helped her solve the riddle. The question was, what was it that she was missing? Of all the people he'd ever met or seen or talked too she alone knew him. She knew all there was to know about Uzumaki Naruto, whatever little that was. But more importantly, she knew him on a much more personal level, even if he himself didn't realize it.

Yet...

The sleek black car they'd been confined too began to slow and she hid a smile by turning her head away from him and toward the window. The clear blue waters that spanned forever sparkled in the sunlight and the massive hydroelectric power plant that provided energy for over half of Tokonosu city sat in the distance, its tall towers and massive bridge blocking the distant light of the sun and casting a dark shadow over them as they rode in, passing the stationed guards and the tall steel fences that wrapped around the whole of the area.

They were finally here.

She was frustrated now, angry even, thankfully inside of this place was the only thing that ever took her mind off of it all. A target.

_It was pathetic and I hated myself for it._

_But...the more I watched you, the more I understood. _

_I was falling in love with you._

* * *

Underneath a massive pile of rubble and concrete dozens of Them lay buried, but still alive, it could hear them even now. Groaning and hissing within that darkness, refusing to die like the rest as if They would ever see the light of day again. For a moment it only watched, its dark blue eyes locked onto every scattered and bloody limb that managed to poke out of the makeshift tomb.

It was true that three days ago the original killed dozens of the corpses, but with every one brought down more would take Its place. Whatever path 'he'd' cut should have been filled rather quickly after their departure, in fact 'he' was counting on it. Those things attracted each other with every noise They made, every bang and throaty hum brought more and more and more.

Which begged the question...

The clone turned away from the giant crater that now served as a tomb for the monstrosities and faced the narrow streets, taking in the sight of hundreds upon hundreds of festering corpses stacked one after the other.

...who did all of this?

Someone took the time to kill every last one of Them and stack the bodies into some grotesque meat wall meant to lead out. The stench alone would ward off anyone else, let alone the sheer insanity of it all. Frowning, the clone moved toward the now abandoned Humvee, walking past the wall of concrete that the vehicle collided against and peaking in through the shattered windows to take a look inside, bits of blood and broken glass, but nothing unusual.

_Except..._ Its eyes moved toward the back and found that the entire previous luggage, primarily the weapons, had been stolen. _Looters? No...That's impossible. Too much of a risk. Then, was it whoever followed me here?_ Blue eyes narrowed. _But why would they need guns? Unless..._ The clone pursed its lips.

What if whoever followed 'him' was afflicted by the same condition as 'he' was? 'His' own chakra pool was monstrous in comparison to even a Kage, it made sense why 'he' could spare the energy and still walk, but another person...that was a different story. If their chakra pool was already low it would make entirely too much sense why they would need to rely on guns to take him on.

_But even with guns, it would still be difficult to hit 'me'. And even then..._ It sighed aloud, running a hand through its cropped bangs. _On to the apartment I suppose._

* * *

"So, you're a clone?"

'Naruto' nodded, "That's right. I'll be standing in for the boss."

The brunette blinked once, opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it immediately after. Asking him was pointless so why was she about to waste her time and do so? It was just better to roll with it at this point. Naruto was looking out for her, and while she didn't particularity like it, she could understand his reasons.

Mainly what he felt for Misuzu. _Besides_, she reminded herself. _It's not like I could do anything about it._

"Okay, well...what do you plan to do?"

"Nothing. Unless I absolutely have to that is."

Niki deadpanned. The clone even used the exact same stoic expression.

_A perfect replica, all around..._

Niki made her way over to the couch and sat next to him— it, she wasn't sure—and then she sighed, her hands coming up to undo the braid that kept her hair up, raven locks falling over her shoulders as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes and basking in the relative peace of another day well spent alive. The rest of the group had vocally confessed their dislike when the adults treated them like kids, but she didn't mind it in the slightest.

They **were** kids, after all.

She didn't mind being taken care of. It was a lot better than being out there again anyway. Things were different here.

An awkward air hung about them after what happened last night, but Niki was too tired to care. Her morning had been spent helping out around the Estate, cleaning mainly, and doing whatever else she could to be of some use. If Naruto wouldn't leave her alone until she proved herself to him, then she'd just have to prove herself all the quicker.

There was a certain comfort in their shared silence though, at least to her. When she closed her eyes all she saw were the dead, all she could smell was the putrid stench of blood, and all she could hear were the screams of the dying. Niki hadn't slept well; in fact, she'd barley slept at all. Last night was her running on fumes, her breakdown long coming.

When she woke up in a bed she mostly certainly did not remember being in, her heart wrenched. _He carried me._ She'd thought to herself, biting her lip. _He's been carrying me this entire time. _The reason she could even sleep at all, was him, knowing that he was right there...so close. Because he would not let her die.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

It comforted her—as selfish as it was and as wrong as it felt—this ritual they'd developed between them. This room, this couch as silly as it was, had all become familiar, and she clung to the feeling because she was desperate. Niki would come in after a long day and he would be here to greet her with a short wave, a bland look on his face, and late into the night when he would return from doing whatever it was that he did, she would be here to greet him in return.

But it was pathetic.

So pathetic that it made her feel as if her were about to puke. What he was doing, why he was doing it...

She was pathetic. "I'm weak...aren't I?" A bitter smile worked its way onto her frail features, last night's burden weighing just as heavily on her now as they did then.

Blue eyes shifted their focus on her and he answered.

"Yeah, you are."

Niki admired how honest he was, even back then before all of this, she admired how he never once told a lie. Her long hair flowed like water as she turned to meet his dark blue orbs, an odd glimmer of something unmistakable in her eyes.

Defeat.

"And...You're strong?"

The words left her lips and 'he' frowned.

"No."

"Liar..." She whispered, her hand trembling, bangs obscuring her eyes as she tried to hide her tears. "You're not supposed to lie..."

'Naruto' sighed at the sight.

"I know what you're thinking, because I used to think the same thing. But you're wrong, I'm not strong."

Niki chuckled weakly at his words. "Then if you're not strong, I'm hopeless. You might be wasting your time on me..." She trailed off, her head still dipped.

'He' didn't bother responding, his piece already said. It was only a clone after all—a construct of the soul bound to this plane by chakra—it felt even less than the original did. Whatever this girl was looking for she would not find here.

Niki knew that, really she did, and yet she asked the question anyway...

"What does it mean to be strong, then?" Her words were soft, gentle, and a little uncertain.

. . .

"To be strong..." 'Naruto' pursed his lips at the question, mulling it over for a split-second. "To be strong...is to have the heart to do what needs to be done." 'He' paused. "Or at least, that's what I used to think it meant. Now I'm not so sure." Niki hung onto his every word, even if she wouldn't let him see it. "I suppose that's a question only you can answer."

Niki took 'his' words to heart.

_Something only I can answer... I wonder, if you're so weak, then what does that make me?_

* * *

Saya twiddled her fingers nervously, her face heated as she debated on whether she should open the door or not. _It's your only chance. _She told herself. _If you don't act now, you won't get another one. _She bit her lip, mustering up her courage as she shakily brought up a hand to knock. Her quivering fist was just inches from the door when it slung up, and her bright honey colored eyes met a dark muddy pair.

"Eh? Saya?"

"T-Takashi...?"

She stood there, frozen, completely caught off guard. A dumb look plastered on her face

Takashi tilted his head and eyed her questionably. "Are you okay, Saya?" He suddenly took in her lack of eye-wear. "Oh, you're wearing your contacts again. Hm, you know, I actually thought your glasses were cute though." He smiled at her, and her heart thumped in response.

"Y—Yeah." She put a smile up and hid her hand behind her back. "Where are you going?"

The tracksuit he wore suggested manual labor, maybe with the people reinforcing the walls or putting up more tents, but she figured it was her only way out of the awkward situation she'd stumbled into thanks to her hesitation.

"I'm going to help put up tents. We need to do our part too if we're ever going to be considered as more than just kids around here." He grimaced at the thought. "Although, I'm surprised to see you, Rei told me she hasn't seen you around much and neither has anyone else. We all figure you're just super busy though so no worries." Takashi finished with a boyish smile.

"Ah, busy...yeah, father's been keeping me busy alright." Saya lied through her teeth. Her father assumed she was still resting, he'd always thought she was weak like that. In truth she'd been hiding, avoiding any and all possible contact with Tadeshi. And right now he was gone, so she was free to walk_ her own house_ without the threat of being harassed by that leering smile of his.

_Politics. To hell with them! _She spat within the confines of her own mind.

"Want to walk with me?" He asked.

Saya crossed her arms and huffed, a scowl on her face.

"Tch. You're lucky I have to talk to you, otherwise I wouldn't even spare the time."

Takashi chuckled at her response. "Come on then, I don't want to be late again. You know how I am."

She cracked an eye open and leveled the dark haired teen with a hard stare, "I know exactly how you can be. So you _come along then_, stubborn dog."

"Yes mam!"

They walked side by side through the halls of the estate, a comfortable silence in-between them, and Saya was idly reminded of when they were kids. When they would run through these large imposing halls together playing games of hide and seek, laughing together without a care in the world. No stupid crushes or arranged marriages or anything else of the sort.

Saya's lips feel into a thin line at the thought. She missed those times, treasured them as much as she remembered them fondly. Oddly enough, the tall ceilings still towered over them like they always did and the number of doors was just as endless, but things between them were different now.

"Things sure have changed, haven't they Takashi...?" She mumbled her eyes cloudy.

Takashi smiled, but it was a forced one at best. "Yeah, they sure have. I never thought it would turn out like this."

"Can I ask you how it happened?" Saya spoke up, her pace slowing. "I asked Rei, but she broke down crying and told me to talk to you instead."

He froze up almost instantly.

. . .

"It seems like it was so long ago." He began gently, eyes glued to his own hands as if he could still see his best friends' blood on them. "Igou, he saved our lives, but he was reckless and They bit him. We didn't know at the time, but...I had my suspicions. It wasn't until we were finally safe that he turned, and I...I put him down for good after that."

Saya was quiet as she listened; biting her lip by the time he finished his recollection. Igou was her friend too, and they'd all played together as children. He was just as much a part of those precious memories as Takashi or Rei.

"He...He didn't deserve that."

"I know."

They walked in silence and the entire time Takashi couldn't fight back the same disgusting thought haunting him ever since that moment. That maybe..._just maybe_, things were better off this way.

* * *

'Naruto' eyed what remained of the apartment they'd taken refuge in days ago. The gates were smashed open from their prior escape and the entire front of the house was stacked with bodies and drenched in blood. All in all it certainly looked like a massacre had occurred here. Cautiously, 'he' took his first steps, movements silent and deft even as 'he' stepped over the thin pools of blood scattered about the gore ridden gravel.

_The front door is open, no signs of a struggle. _The clone noted while stepping into the darkened room. Dark blue eyes did a quick sweep and found that for the most part, it looked exactly like it did three days ago. The paintings, the pictures, the décor, nothing had been turned over or stolen from the house, or at least nothing that it could see was of any importance.

_Still, there could be more._

The silence echoed and stretched on as it' searched, making sure to keep an eye out for any shambling corpses. It looked through the kitchen, in the bathroom, and finally the living room. All 'it could spot was the single bloodstain from where Tsunoda once lay, but otherwise there was nothing. No bodies, no blood to indicate what occurred to them, it was all clean.

Kyoko said everyone here had died, but there was no sign of a fight or even a slaughter. And there was no way they made it out alone. _But why spare just her and the other one? It makes no sense. _'Naruto' frowned. _What exactly happened here...? _Blue eyes moved to the stairs. There was only one more place to check before it dispelled. _I'll have one more look around and then I'll head upstairs. _

Wordlessly, it moved.

* * *

Takashi knelt down and grabbed the bottom of a sizable box filled to the brim with detachable rods and metal bracelets. With a grunt, he hefted it up and began a careful walk over to where a group of men and women were setting up the makeshift homes, Saya at his side. The cardboard pressed roughly against his cheek and almost cut it and he'd lost his balance twice before they'd actually made it over. When they did, Takashi dropped the box and sighed.

"Damn that was heavy." He shook his head. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, turning to her while rolling his shoulder.

"Ah, well..." Saya's gaze darted around the crowded field full of dozens of prying ears. "It's kind of a sensitive topic. I think talking about in the open is a bad idea."

Takashi gave her a look. "Okay, lead the way then."

Saya nodded and gestured for him to follow. They moved through the masses of people as easily as one could, and she waved to a few of the men who recognized her as they passed. When she felt they were far enough away from the tall fountain and the immaculately trimmed hedges Saya stopped and turned to face a visibly confused Takashi, a sigh escaping her lips before she spoke.

"What are you going to do?"

He blinked once. "What to do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid. There's no way you haven't noticed it." She crossed her arms and shuffled in place, a tiny scowl on her face. "We aren't a group. We don't have a common goal to hold us up anymore. Busujima-san, Rei, that bitch Yuki, everyone, even Uzumaki, they all have their own idea of where to go next. What to do next." She paused for a moment and let her words be absorbed. "You can't base your actions around everyone else anymore Taka, because there is no 'us' anymore."

Takashi flinched at the way harsh way that she put it. _It's true though. We haven't been together in almost a week. I barley even see Rei as it is..._ At his side, his hands curled into tightly wound fists. Anger he'd been withholding for so long now threatening to consume him. Anger at his inability to ever act. Anger at his lack of confidence. Anger that was directed primarily at himself.

_I'm pathetic...so very very pathetic._

Saya took notice of how his expression gradually darkened and she snapped her fingers in his face in response to his worsening mood.

"You think that's going to solve anything? I swear your first instinct is to mope! At least give it some thought, will you?" She asked him, leaning forward and proceeding to invading his personal space until Takashi had no choice but to snap out of it.

"O-Okay! I get it! Just...back off please, you're way too close."

The girl smirked at her victory and retreated. Takashi didn't very much like the smug look on her face.

"Don't forget that we're not kids anymore, Saya. We shouldn't get so close...you know?"

In an instant the smug expression on her face was replaced with a thin-lipped frown and the color red. Takashi knew that look, and that knowledge taught him to brace himself for what was to come next. All the while he wondered what it was that could have set her off.

"Y-Y-You pervert!" Saya hissed. "You sneaky, vile, stupid pervert! How could you even think of something like that at a time like this I swear I—!"

"—**Ahhh!**" A terrified shriek cut her rant off.

Takashi and Saya only had a split-second to look into each others eyes, their hearts sinking into their stomachs as a single thought crossed both of their minds.

They knew that terrified scream, they knew it well. Without even thinking about it the two took off, racing toward where they could hear the screaming—now yelling—as more and more voices joined the fray. A crowd had gathered by the time they'd arrived and it took some pushing to get to the front, but when they saw what stirred all of the chaos...

...it froze them solid.

_It feels like forever. _Saya thought to herself, watching It feast on a helpless soul. _Since I've seen those eyes. _

Grey.

Lifeless.

**Hungry.**

Bloodshot and dry and half-dead, the eyeballs rattling about the socket like pinball's. A torn black blazer hung from Its lithe, bony frame, the expensive fabric covered in old blood and grime. And above its left thigh sat the puss filled, infected bite wound that claimed him as its victim. A single bite, she reminded herself, a single bite and it was all over.

It was the dead.

"Don't look Fumi, don't look..."

Next to her a distraught mother brought her hand up to cover her daughters' eyes, hoping to preserve her innocence, but it was too late. Saya had seen the look in those big brown orbs just before her mom's fingers blocked the sight. _It died. _She'd watched it happen. That spark of light, it went out right before her eyes.

"S-Somebody kill the fucking thing!"

"Are you insane? I'm not going anywhere near that monster!"

"Where are the guards?!"

_I should do something... _She watched It stop what it was doing, Its head slowly rising, mouth smeared with blood, bits of flesh clamped tightly in-between Its teeth. And the chewing. That horrible chewing noise. Somehow she could still hear it above everything else. **Smack. Smack. Smack**_. _She grit her teeth. _I should do something!_

It opened its mouth and unleashed a loud ear-piercing shriek, enough to make most of the people present cover their ears. Then without warning It stood up to its full height and charged. Saya felt the air next to her move and before she could even yell for him to stop Takashi was already gone. Rushing the monster with a loud cry, the rod in his hands clenched tightly.

**Wack!**

Takashi felt Its skull cave underneath the weight of his blow, and like an overfilled cup thick red liquid split forth from the hole in Its head. It let out one final hiss and then fell over the grass with a soft thump, dead again, a pool of red forming underneath It.

No one moved.

_I've done this a dozen times now. _He thought to himself, panting wildly while still holding onto the bloody rod. _But I'll never get used to it. _

. . .

"Is it dead...?" A nearby man finally asked, watching the corpse with shaky eyes.

"Are those _Things _really what are out there?" Another mumbled, stricken with fear.

It was crazy to him, insane even, the idea that some of these people hadn't killed a single one of Them or even endured half of the horrors he and his group had to overcome just to be here now. And yet they still had the gall to refer to him—to all of them—as kid. Takashi inhaled and tried to settle his raging heart, his left hand moving from the cold steel to wipe a bit off blood off of his cheek.

"Yeah. It's dea—"

**_"Hiiiiiissssssss."_**

He didn't have any time to react.

The victim had awoken yet again, and the closest target was him. It grabbed onto his ankle with enough strength to bruise the skin and bone and he'd faltered at the sudden contact, falling onto his behind and dropping the rod in his right hand leaving him defenseless. The corpse opened its maw wide and pulled at him, crawling all the while as it tried to bring his soft flesh up to its mouth. He kicked and struggled as hard as he could but it mattered not.

They were three times as strong as he was.

"Takashi!"

He heard Saya scream his name, watched her try and reach out to him only to be pushed back by the chaos of everyone else around her. The world blended and for a moment he could only stare into those grey eyes—horrified—all the while he wondered why no one was helping him? A familiar dry pop shattered his eardrums shortly after and then all thoughts were consumed by the dull ringing. The bullet tore through Its head and splattered chunks of brain and gore all over the grass, and his life was spared.

Saya felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight of her mother, the gun held in her hand still smoking.

"Get this mess sorted out! I want to know where It came from, how It managed to get in, who the victim was! _Now_!" The armed men and women that accompanied her acted immediately. Breaking into two teams, they moved like a well-oiled machine, one team working to handle crowd control and the other cleaning up the mess and removing the two bodies.

Her bottom lip trembled, a sense of relief washing over her. Even so a single thought lingered.

_I should have done something..._

* * *

Etched upon the wall and hanging over the bed was a symbol. It resembled an upside down fork, and it was drawn there not by red paint, but by blood. 'Naruto' had checked all the rooms expect this one, and as it approached a foreboding feeling overcame it. There was something here, he told himself. And lo and behold the gut feeling that shouldn't have even been there in the first place was proven right.

'Naruto' hated being right.

The sight of it alone filled 'his' heart with nothing but rage and disgust. The symbol of the Leaf Village was exactly what one would expect, a crudely drawn leaf, a simple marking at best. That single leaf represented many things, but primarily, it represented the will of fire. This however, it symbolized the exact opposite.

Where the tree was tall, imposing, and beautiful. It would be nothing without the roots that held it firmly in place—that provided for it. Those roots were there from the very beginning. And those roots moved and grew and _consumed_ within the darkness, buried deep underground, never to see the light of day. 'He' approached the symbol of the Foundation, the Root, and when 'he' was close enough 'Naruto' gingerly extended a hand, his finger grazing the dry and flaky blood.

_Could it be one of the other groups blood? Or one of Them? _Dark blue eyes moved back to the Roots. _At the very least now I know who's hunting_ _me_. He clicked his tongue._ You old bastard, even in death you're still screwing with me. _'He' couldn't tare his gaze away and for almost a full minute the clone stood there, an unreadable expression on its face.

And with that the clone burst into a plume of smoke.

* * *

The second they'd arrived two men had been waiting to greet them. Being in the car ahead, Souichiro and Tadeshi had pulled up first and he watched from his own seat as they were ushered in with the upmost urgency, Saeko and he followed behind in a similar fashion. They'd passed many people, some of them looked like ghosts, pale and thin, others had yet to change out of their blood soaked garments but still worked diligently—hoping that the task at hand could distract them from what was going on outside.

_I wonder how that's working out for them?_

He could hear the idle chit-chat as the makeshift tour took them from them place to place. He could faintly pick up on the disturbed mumbles and the soft weeping and see the fear in their eyes clear as day. These people were even more on edge than he was.

"Have you never been here before?" Saeko asked, peering up at him as they walked along side by side, a notable distance away from Souichiro and his men.

"No." He responded after a moment. "I've heard of it, but never visited."

"A pity, it's a landmark." She said. "The Tokonosu Dam is what keeps our fair city from drowning you know? The Shoyo River would consume us otherwise."

Naruto pursed his lips and spared her a glance. "Thanks for the lesson, sensei."

Saeko only stifled a giggle and winked. "I'm only a student, Naruto-kun. You flatter me."

He snorted. "I don't need—" The words died on his lips.

The odd tingle that came with the influx of memories didn't even faze him at this point, but the memories themselves always did. They always brought something and most of the time it was up to him to figure it all out. That crest however was unmistakable and his response to it instantaneous. And how could it not be? The banners were everywhere at one point and it was printed upon the vest, sleeve, jacket, and helm of every able man and woman who fought for the Leaf village after the death of the Third.

_An inverted trunk with three thin lines protruding out from the bottom and pointing down._

_Root._

A dozen different things stabbed at his chest at the sight of it, but what stabbed the hardest and buried the deepest was the regret.

"—to-kun, Are you okay? Naruto-kun?"

The sound of Saeko's voice snapped him out of his trance and he blinked once. It was then that he realized _everyone, _including Souichiro, was staring at him with varying reactions, primarily fear. Naruto couldn't help but curse himself for his lack of self-control. "Yeah, sorry. I just remembered a really funny joke." The dry tone in which he said it didn't help drive his point home.

Naruto met Souichiro's gaze for a split-second and could easily read the look on the Don's face—_don't let that happen again. _The man turned his broad back to him after the brief exchange and resumed whatever negotiations he and Tadeshi were having with the men from the gates. He almost scoffed.

"I don't believe you, but okay, some other time then." Those light blue orbs held his gaze as they always did.

Busujima Saeko was a killer, but she wasn't necessarily crazy. Although her constant desire to be around him was beginning to prove him otherwise. Anyone who willingly _wanted_ to be around him had to be, there was just no way around that one simple truth.

* * *

Yuriko stalked the halls of her own home, a rare scowl marking her beautiful features. After following a very clear trail of blood her men had found the source of the dead. A hole in the wall where It managed to slip on through, a bit of Its flesh still stuck on the gap. That meant that the loss of that man's life inside the safety of their walls was on them and them alone. Tensions were already high but what happened back there would elevate them to new heights and give the naysayers more of a reason to complain.

She grit her teeth at the thought.

_I hope you get back here soon, Soi. I can't deal with these idiots for much longer. _

"E-Excuse me, mam?"

Yuriko whipped around and came face to face with a pair of baggy onyx eyes and a pale face.

_I didn't even hear him approach. _

"...Yes?"

The teen smiled. "M-My name is Yamada, I woke up in one of the care rooms recently and got a little lost." Yamada chuckled sheepishly. "Could you help me out please? You seem like you know where you're going."

Yuriko eyed the sickly looking boy warily all the while a multitude of thoughts ran through her head. Was she really near the care rooms? Had her mind wandered that much? She sighed aloud and nodded after considering it. It was her duty to help after all, as a Takagi and all that jazz. _He does love to hang that over our heads, doesn't he Saya?_

"Alright." She nodded. "Let's go Yamada-san, I'll lead you back to the infirmary."

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

Naruto sat beside Saeko, his back to the wall and his arms crossed as he idly took in the inside of what was the manager's office. Thankfully it wasn't too crowded, the staff and what little men Souichiro could spare taking up the fortified and barricaded space. Everyone looked on edge, and they had every right to be, even more so if they knew who or what else might be lurking alongside them.

The same two men—who's names Naruto couldn't bother to remember—had begun to give a very detailed oral presentation on what their current situation was and how many people died in the past week alone. He really couldn't have cared less. Instead he was watching, waiting, and plotting.

"So you see Takagi-sama, even if we wanted too, we can't continue to provide any more power. The second tower is completely overrun and none of us can get through. The men you sent haven't come back and the bridge is where we put those of us who...turned." A skinny and pale man with thin black hair explained, his eyes darting nervously around the room. "W-We don't know what to do, Takagi-sama. More people keep coming in everyday but this place isn't built to support life! A-And our families are out still there, b-but, we _do_ understand what's at stake if we leave..."

"In spite of this Takagi-san, we are people too. We love our wives, our children, we love our families. And we're worried." Another taller man, this one much bulkier and a bit more youthful, picked up where his co-worker and apparent friend left off.

"Matsuda, Nissho." Souichiro heard their case and he was ready to make a decision. "You have both done an admirable job keeping things running here, you have my eternal gratitude for this." He dipped his head and bowed. "I understand your reasoning as well. Which is why, after much thought, I have devised a plan." He snapped his fingers and Tadeshi saluted.

"Takagi-sama would like for you all to stay here for one more week! With us are our most capable men, teach them. They will take your place if you leave. We will come back for you all in a weeks' time and you can decide what to do from there. As for the extra people, we will take them with us back to our base."

Nissho frowned. "That does sound doable, but regardless of your plan we still can't keep the plant running without access to the other Tower. And we can't even get there with how things are on the bridge."

Naruto looked through the second-story window and out into the sea of corpses below that infested top of the giant slab of steel and concrete when the man said that, all the way down to the other tower where even more of Them likely awaited. He was absolutely right. They would all die trying to take on those numbers in such a cramped space no matter how you looked at it.

Which was probably why he was here.

"You let me worry about that." Souichiro said. "If you talk to your people, do you think they'll agree to my terms?"

Next to his partner, Matsuda nodded, albeit hesitantly. "I—I think that they will come around..."

Naruto fought back a snort. They had no choice _but_ to come around. Souichiro was a tricky man.

"Good. Tadeshi, take them." Sharp narrow orbs leveled both of the men. "I'm counting on both of you. If this plant goes down, half of the city goes down with it. Maybe all of it with time. Understand?" They nodded. "Then go."

The door shut behind them and all that was left were the three of them. Naruto and Souichiro exchanged what was supposed to be another glance but the violet haired heiress next to him caught it all the same. A moment of silence lingered in-between the trio until Naruto finally spoke up.

"Saeko, you should—"

"—I'm way ahead of you. I understand a private conversation between two men is a sacred thing. Besides, I have business to attend to." She smiled up at him. "I do hope the trip home will be much more pleasant." Saeko winked again, and then offered the Don a final bow before she too made her exit until it was just them.

Souichiro eyed the blond for a second and then he stood, crossing the distance in-between them while reaching behind his person and unsheathing the dagger hanging at the base of his spine. He reached out, fingers over the bladed tip and handle facing the blond, offering it to him.

"I''ll make sure no one sees a thing. Now, go and do what you do best."

Naruto stared hard for what felt like an eternity, he frowned, and then took the weapon and turned his back on the man without a uttering a single word.

Souichiro didn't flinch when the door, unlike the previous two other times, was actually slammed hard, the walls cracking from the sheer force.

* * *

Saeko slowly pulled the sword out, watching with barley contained glee as the blood dripped from the open wound. "I do so love the color..." She mumbled to herself, a pleased smile on her face.

"P-Please...no more...kill me, **_please_**."

"Oh, I don't believe I was talking to you." Saeko shifted her attention to the bloody and beaten man curled up before her.

A pathetic sight if she'd ever seen one, and as pathetic as any other. Few ever showed any true bravado in death. It was always the same. They would scream, cry, and beg for mercy...but in the end death was all that awaited them. This one however was slightly more revolting than most, shaking and muttering words, curled up into a ball over a pool of his own bodily fluids and blood. It was revolting. The white collared shirt he wore was stained red, five even slits going down his ribs, starting from the shoulder all the way down to the hip where she'd repeatedly stabbed him.

The very tip of her blade hovered over the next spot, and she gingerly pressed it against his skin, reveling in the man's screams of pain as she twisted the sword around and grinded his insides to mush. "Your screams, they soothe the turmoil in my mind. The sound of it drowns out everything else. I feel I can finally focus again." She twisted the blade again and he screamed louder in response.

All she had to do was ask and he was brought to her, it was as easy as that.

"You dance with devils and you lose your soul, Kiba-san. We are still people, don't you know? Father would never forgive you for such disrespect, even if the world comes to an end. You are being punished." She twisted it again and he screamed until his voice went hoarse. "No one will hear you, not up here, not over Them." She gestured to the corpses below, forcing his face up against the glass by the hair.

Saeko smiled.

"Tell me, Kiba-san. What is it that you see?" She asked him.

The man could only mumble a weak response, and it wasn't enough. Without looking at him Saeko reared his head back and then slammed it over the glass, cracking his skull and spilling blood all over his bruised and purple face.

"Weakness..." She answered for him. "That is all that is down there, weakness." For once the smile faded into a thin line. "I detest weakness."

Kiba's eyes widened when the same blade pierced the back of his skull, he gasped and choked out a final inaudible word before falling limp with a soft thud. A pool of blood forming underneath his corpse.

"May your soul never find rest, weakling."

Dull orbs watched the blood flow and caught sight of her reflection.

_Pathetic..._

Her eyes moved to the scene outside, too disgusted by what was sprawled out before her to bare the sight any longer.

Saeko hated these kills. They weren't all for the raw pleasure and not all of them brought her that quick to fade feeling she'd grown addicted too. Instead it was duty. The duty that came with being the heir to the Busujima clan, and one that her father and his father and his father's father before him had all shouldered—as was tradition. The only difference was that _she_ was a girl and _not_ a boy.

Saeko stood there, her hands bloody, her lips parted, and her eyes blankly staring at the mass of death below.

Now she felt empty.

And then, a familiar speck of blond within a sea of black and grey filled her with life again. And then, that familiar mop of blond proceeded to paint the world a beautiful shade of red.

* * *

The last body dropped and what remained was the sound of the rushing waters below. Naruto stood alone among a sea of Them, the color red clinging to his frame like it were a second skin. He flicked his wrist once and a good portion of the sticky red goo that coated the black blade of the knife in his hands splattered itself all over the floor and the nearby bodies.

_Clean up. _He mused to himself while wiping the rest of the blood over the front of his hoodie. _I'm reduced to clean up. _

He thought to get it over with. Maybe let loose, let go and take the edge off in it all for once. Naruto proceeded to make short work of Them and when he was done, standing at the very end of the bridge with a scowl on his face and caked in blood, he still felt it. That peculiar feeling kneading at his chest had not vanish or been relived in the slightest, and what Souichiro said when he handed him the knife echoed in his head on repeat like a bad voicemail.

_"Go and do what you do best."_

Go and kill, it's what you're good at.

The scowl on his face deepened. He should have just said the words. It would have all been the same to him either way.

Letting out a deep breath, Naruto let himself relax, his shoulders sinking and the grip on his weapon easing up. Dark blue eyes flickered over to the Shoyo River below, where the waves moved rhythmically and steady, unconcerned with anything but their destination. All the way down to the Great Masashi estuary and connecting to the vast ocean beyond.

_I should leave now. I did my part. I'm playing a dangerous game right now as it is_—.

The sound of footsteps broke him from his thoughts.

**Clap. **

**Clap. **

**Clap. **

"Good show you put on there."

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden presence that invaded his senses and he instantly reacted, spinning on his heel, knife at the ready while frenzied orbs searched the bloodstained bridge until finally they came upon on the still figure standing a few feet across from him. A long fur coat drenched over their form with the hood pulled all the way up, obscuring any of the person's features from his view.

"Wow, look at you..." The sound of his voice was distinctly male. "You know, I almost didn't recognize you before without all the blood. But now, man...I'm _almost _sure it really is you. Almost."

"Who are you?" Naruto frowned, his focus solely on the individual before him. He didn't have time for games nor was he in the mood for them.

"An excellent question. Who am I? Hmm. I'm...nobody." The figure shifted from one foot to another. "A friend of mine once said names were useless, and that he was nobody. So you can call me nobody too."

The strangers' voice echoed in his head, the playful and somehow oddly familiar tone bouncing around within his skull and driving him mad. _Those were Obito's words just now... _Naruto's brow furrowed. "I'm not going to ask again, who are you?" His grip over the handle of the knife tightened and his killing intent spiked in response with his resolve.

"I've already told you. I'm nobody." The man was completely unfazed, spreading his arms wide as if inviting him over. "But you...you're somebody. You've always been somebody, and, how could you not? You're Uzumaki Naruto." He paused, leaning forward. "You are Uzumaki Naruto...aren't you?"


	22. Spark VIII

Naruto's scowl deepened. "I am." He said after a moment, never letting down his guard all the while.

"Well, that's the best bit of news I've heard in a long time! I've been looking everywhere for you, you know? As it turns out, all this time you were messing around playing _student _of all things. Not fair, dude! Even I wouldn't have been able to guess that one." He brought up his arms into an X fashion and shook his head.

Naruto tensed at the act. This man reminded him a bit of Tobi, or at least what Tobi pretended to be at the start of it all. Still, he didn't let his guard down for even a second. Tobi turned out to be much more than just a fool in the end and this man before him would probably follow in that example. That movement could have been a hand-sign for a foreign jutsu or a signal of some kind. He needed to be prepared.

"Hey, relax. I won't hurt you. Killing you would defeat the entire purpose of my being here. You're not just some nameless face after all.

"No one you kill is just a nameless face. You should—"

"—always remember the dead, blah blah blah. Yeah, I've heard that one before. A favorite of yours. Wasn't it Kakashi who first told you?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his heart thump. It was a strange thing to hear that name be uttered by anyone other than himself. It had been so long. _Wait..._ He fixed his gaze on the stranger. _How does he know about that? _Kakashi had told him a long time ago to remember the faces of the people you kill, because as their killer, you owe it to them. The problem was that Kakashi only told _him_. A frown settled onto his bloodstained face.

"You're probably thinking 'how does he know about that?' right?"

Naruto didn't so much as flinch at the accusation. "This will be the last time I ask you. What is your name? Who are you?"

"I'm right aren't I? I know I am. I'll tell you why, it's because I can see into the future. And what I see..._is your death_." He paused, and then burst into a fit of laughter seconds later. "Kidding! I'm kidding! You got really serious there for a second, _Naruto_. Ah, I suppose that's enough messing with you. Of course I can't say you don't deserve it. In fact you deserve everything that's coming to you!" He finished in what almost felt like a cheerful tone.

"So this is about revenge?" He asked. "You cross entire dimensions and risk your own life just to come and kill me? I'm flattered."

"Revenge? No. It's nothing as petty as that. I just think you're being stupid is all. In fact..." The cloaked man moved, his every step silent even to his trained ear. "I'd say I'm here to help you. To be completely honest you're not what I expected. Maybe it means you're stronger than I thought you were...or maybe, it means you're even weaker than before. What do you think?"

This was getting him nowhere.

"What did you do with the others?"

"Ah, asking a lot of questions aren't you? Well I suppose that's good. Someone has to ask the questions. Anyway, I killed them."

He stopped a few feet away, close enough that if Naruto were to reach out right now he'd probably graze the top of that worn and bloody hood obscuring the strangers face. All the blond had to do was reach out. He could do it. There were few people left that could match his speed back home after all was said and done. Anyone that actually could he'd either already surpassed or they were dead.

"Or did I? Maybe I spared them? Maybe they're god knows where doing who knows what?" He shrugged his shoulders. "We may never know, you know?"

A thick silence came in-between the both of them.

Naruto wasn't sure how to proceed. There were too many risks. Perhaps a team hiding nearby? A suicidal trump card? A distraction? All of these things were something along the lines of what the Foundation is capable of. The wrong move could cost him what little he had left.

. . .

What _did_ he have left?

"It's unpredictable...isn't it? This life we all live. So many surprises. Thank whatever god is out there that death is boring, right? I don't think I could take much more of this." He sighed. "Really, I'm not sure either of us can."

For whatever reason Naruto felt as if he knew this man.

"What do you want then, if not revenge?"

"Are you not listening? I've already told you that I'm here to help, idiot."

Blue eyes narrowed into mere slits.

"I don't need any help."

"Oh! But I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, _Na-ru-to_. You do need help. You've always needed help. My help especially."

"You should leave now while you still can. This is your final warning. You should know by now that there is no way back. Go and make your own life somewhere. If you stay here, if you decide to face me, your life is forfeit."

He snapped his fingers and thumbed him up. "Nice line! Very intimidating. And you're right, it would be suicide to go up against you. Under normal circumstances that is." He paused and gestured toward the blond's bloody visage. "Look at you... The bloody hound. The slayer of Root. The demon of the Leaf." With every word uttered, Naruto gradually lost his focus, and it was here that he realized something was wrong. "Not the most heroic title's I'll admit, but they do fit. A monster on the battlefield, a streak of yellow in a sea of red, just like dad. _This_ is you. What I saw last night? Pathetic. That was weakness, and as your fellow brother in arms I think it's only fair to remind you..."

Naruto expected it. He saw the attack coming from a mile away. Even so, it had been years since he'd faced someone who could potentially rival him in a battle. So when the edge of a sharp blade met the black of his own and the knives shattered into pieces as a result of the blow, he wasn't ready for the fist that lodged itself into his gut. The pain came first, then the loss of breath. His vision grew dim and he dry heaved.

"Show even a hint of weakness, and your life is forfeit."

Another blow as quick and as fierce as the last, this one to his chin. It sent a shock to his brain. A final boot to his chest blasted him back and into a pile of the carnage he himself had wrought. And it was here that he'd realized his legs and arms had long stopped responding.

"You must be feeling it now, right? Your mind is a bit foggy? You can't quite seem to move your body? These are all normal symptoms of the tranquilizer I shot you with. You probably didn't even feel it with all of that hacking and slashing you were busy doing." The man kicked at a nearby severed arm and whistled. "Man, talk about misplaced aggression. These poor guys didn't deserve it. Not one bit. Anyway..." He reached into his coat and pulled out a small gun, tossing it at the blond's feet. "This here is the culprit. What I hit you with was enough to take down an adult elephant. Which means it's just enough to take _you_ out. Oh, but don't worry, like I said. Not here to kill you. I'm here to help!"

As if taking an evening stroll, his attacker approached where he lay.

"I thought of how I would do this a thousand times over..." The joking tone was lost. Now he sounded almost...nostalgic? "I just couldn't decide. There were too many risks, too many factors to include. So I settled on the one thing you would never see coming. Something so simple it was bound to go right over that overactive imagination of yours." He squatted down next to him. "Normally something like this would never work on you, but we're missing someone very important these days aren't we?"

From underneath the shadows of the fur-lined hood, Naruto caught a flash of pale skin and a smirk.

"I was scared you know." The man nearly whispered while leaning in close. "Terrified. You have no idea how hard it was for me. It was a struggle just to breath. To move even a single finger. To crawl, and eventually, to walk. As soon as I could run I was looking for you. Desperately searching while the clock ticked away. And all this time you were screwing around, playing pretend of all things."

And his blue met a much darker shade.

"You are not what I expected to find. You...you're not him. I can see it in your eyes. And that complicates things for me. So I'll have to remind you..."

Naruto felt the knife, one that was no doubt hidden, he felt it tear through his skin and sink deep into his stomach. His attacker had pushed it in slowly, the cold blade ripping past any resistance. He could not move. He could not scream or even speak. But he could feel the blood start to clog his throat. He felt the familiar burning, itching, _stabbing _pain.

And it hurt.

"I've been watching you. I've been watching for a while now actually. I don't like what I've seen. So from here on out I will be your guide. You won't have to worry anymore. I'll show you the right path, the _only_ path left for someone like you." A foot dug itself underneath him and his body was unceremoniously rolled onto its side with a soft kick. "Until the next time we meet, Uzumaki Naruto. And don't worry, that wound won't kill you. You'll live." He laughed. "You always do."

The last thing blue eyes saw before darkness claimed their sight was a cloud of colorless smoke fade away to the wind.

* * *

Yuki fought back a sigh, her back pressed against the wall and her arms crossed as she watched Ishiyama type away on his laptop, the reflection from the light hiding his eyes from view. _What am I doing here...? _She asked herself, a distant look in her eyes as her mind began to wander. _What do I do? _

She wanted revenge, right? Saeko needed to pay, that was why she was still here. That was all there was to it. Although...was it even worth it at this point? And, then what? Her dad passed away year's ago, but her mom was alive. Would she go out and look for her? It's not like they had a good relationship in the first place.

After her father passed away she had no choice but to go live with her mother. But her mom was distant, always at work or away somewhere. Those were lonelier times, but thankfully...she came along. Her hand came up to her chest, and she bit her lip.

_Saeko... _The one person she'd grown to trust—to love.

_"Yuki, you are special. You're special to me. And no one will ever take you away from me._

_Because, I love you."_

She shut her eyes and rid herself of the painful memory. Her heart thumped within her chest and she resisted the urge to gag all the while. It was embarrassing enough that she still felt this way after all this time—but of course she would still feel it. You never truly forget your first love, after all. And indeed, that Yuki had fallen madly in love with that Saeko.

But it was a lie.

A one-sided endeavor.

_"You're too weak."_

The ache in her heart was replaced with rage, and she'd let it happen all too easily. If only because it was the only way she could keep herself going nowadays. "Hey, geek. What the hell are you doing over there?" Her current company wasn't her first choice, but he wasn't the worst either. Ishiyama didn't talk much, and only bothered to speak when he deemed it necessary. She'd always appreciated people like that.

"I'm running contingency plans." He said, stopping his typing only to adjust his glasses before his hand returned to the keyboard.

Yuki's lips fell into a thin line and she pushed herself away from the wall, making her way over to the stool next to the pool-table where he sat, her interest piqued. When her eyes landed on the screen, she saw a lot of something that meant mostly nothing to her. "What is all of this?" Huge chunks of text and stats littered the screen, dozens of tiny windows running probabilities while his fingers blazed a path.

"I'm running our— primarily my—risk factor. If I choose to stay, If I go. Who I decide to stick beside. Thankfully, so far I have a good feeling about this place and the data proves it, especially if Toshimi Niki decides to stick around..."

Her brow rose. "The shy chick? Why? You crushing on her, geek?" She smiled coyly.

Ishiyama scoffed. "Don't be silly, Yuki-san. It isn't her that's worth anything. It's her unlikely shadow. Look at this..." He shifted the screen so that she could see it better and pointed to two particular windows. "Look at the comparison between these two charts here, and here. The first one is our chance of survival with Uzumaki around, in comparison to his being gone. And as you can see, there's almost a thirty-two percent decrease with him gone."

Yuki blinked. _This guy..._ She inwardly mused, a bit impressed. "Well that's kind of obvious isn't it? As much as I hate to admit it, a lot more of us would have died it without him around." She paused. "What does that have to do with Niki?"

He remained quiet for a moment, and just as Yuki was about to tell him to spit it out, Ishiyama spoke up again.

"It's just a theory, but...I believe Uzumaki is bent on protecting her. He's saved her life countless times, but hasn't bothered extending much of a hand our way. In fact...it's just as he said, we're lucky to be around. Although, I can't figure out why. He obviously dislikes her."

Yuki wasn't sure how or why, but Ishiyama was proving to be a valuable source of information and she didn't even have to lift a finger. "Oh, and how are you sure he can't stand the little twerp? He seems like he just doesn't give a shit what she says."

"Ah, well, it's odd." He wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. "I've...caught him staring at her when she wasn't looking. It wasn't like his normal stare either. He was...angry. It was anger directed at her. Something big went down between those two, and yet he still protects her. So ultimately whether or not he sticks around is based solely on if she sticks around."

Yuki let out a soft laugh as Ishiyama's eyes glazed over and he entered what she'd dubbed his 'thinking mode'. "You're a fucking freak, dude. But a smart one nonetheless."

The teen snapped back into reality at her words, and instead of being insulted, he smirked.

"It's my only redeeming quality."

"I believe it. Although, here's a word of caution for you, smarty pants." Yuki stood up, a new objective in mind. "You may think you're safer with that guy around, but I think you're wrong. He's like a hurricane. You're only safe if you're right in the center of it all with him, anything and everything surrounding is getting blown away." She patted his back and waved, never once looking back as she made her way out of the lounge. "Thanks for sharing, geek."

"Actually I'm more of a nerd—"

"—Don't ruin the moment, Ishiyama." With that, the door shut behind her and and a faint smirk came to life on her face shortly after. So she couldn't find Naruto, and she wasn't ready to approach Saeko just yet; but there was a third option—a middleman of sorts.

Her and Niki never finished their little talk back then...

_I think it's about time. _

* * *

Yuriko felt the nagging suspicion that something was off the moment she laid eyes on him.

When they walked, he was silent, but there as an odd smile on his face the entire time. She couldn't quite make sense of it, but that smile made her nervous, anxious even. The boy looked the part of being sickly but his demeanor certainly did not. And there was this ominous feel to him...

When they finally approached the makeshift medical ward at the south of the estate, Yuriko fought back a sigh of relief. She'd be more than glad to retire to her room after this. Her first move would be to take a long, hot shower and leave this nonsense behind for a few precious minutes.

Blood did not flatter her at all.

"I'm sure you know where to go from here, Yamada-san." She said, smiling gently down at him. "I apologize for leaving so abruptly but I really should be getting back."

Yamada nodded. "Of course, Takagi-sama. I understand. Being the boss is tough, huh?" He laughed weakly at his own joke. "But in all seriousness, thank you again. I don't think I would have made it without you." Yamada dipped his head to show his appreciation, and that creepy smile widened in what she could only assume was a failed attempt at showing some spunk.

Yuriko managed a half-nod and a wave before making her way back, making sure to watch the pace of her steps so as to not offend the boy. It was entirely all too possible she was just on edge after all. What had happened earlier would bring about problems that's sure, but something else was bugging her all together.

_A few of the people in the crowd. I saw how they looked at Saya... _Her lips fell into a thin line.

They would use her daughter against Souichiro and herself if need be. Maybe not right now, but eventually they would. It was only a matter of time. These people were angry, afraid, and desperate. And that was about as bad as it got when it came to people.

With her back to him and her thoughts per-occupied, Yuriko missed the subtle shift in Yamada's tone.

And as he watched her walk away, Yamada's eyes grew vacant and his expression fell.

"This place...is rotten."

* * *

Naruto's clone exploded.

It happened out of nowhere and she didn't know why. When it seemed like another clone wasn't coming to take the previous one's place, and lamenting on how anxious she felt alone, Niki decided to search for Alice.

That was a while ago.

_This place is huge!_ The twisting, winding corridors and numerous hallways and rooms were confusing enough as it was. And when she finally found the girl, Alice was sitting over the large staircase in the main-hall of the estate of all places, kicking her tiny feet, a surprisingly serious expression plastered over her childish face.

Niki repressed a giggle at the otherwise adorable sight and with a warm smile she approached, offering a tiny wave.

"Hello, Alice-chan."

"Hm? Oh! Niki-san! Hi!" Her violet eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Am I happy to see you. I'm really confused right now and I need the help of someone smart!"

The brunette lifted a single brow. "Oh? And how do you know that I'm smart?"

This all felt too familiar.

"I can spot a bookworm from a mile away!" Alice said with a grin.

Niki deadpanned. A tiny piece of her felt ashamed and a bit insulted at that proclamation from a ten year old, but she brushed it off easily enough "A-Anyway, what did you need help with?"

Alice stopped for a moment, her smile losing a bit of its shine as she thought about it. It took her a few seconds and when she spoke, it wasn't at all what Niki was expecting.

"We cry...when we're sad, right? And happy? Right?"

Niki raised a brow, taking a seat next to the girl on the steps and humming aloud before answering. "What an odd question. Yes, those are the main reasons people cry." Her eyes narrowed. "Just what are you up to exactly? Hmm, little lady?"

Alice looked down when her scrutinizing gaze landed on her.

"I...well, um...it's...it's nothing."

"Oh? It doesn't sound like 'nothing'." Niki smiled reassuringly. "You can talk to me, you know that right? I may not be Naruto, but you can trust me." She winked a little at the last part.

Alice bit her bottom lip, fighting back a soft blush.

"I just...last night, something really weird happened. W-Well, no weird. It happens all the time...b-but, it was weird because it was him."

"Something weird?" Niki echoed.

The child nodded her head. "Yeah. Last night I helped Yuriko-san give big bro a haircut..."

Niki blinked. So_ it was her?  
_

"And when we were done, he...he..." Alice seemed at a loss for words, conflicted of all things. As if she wasn't sure how to proceed at all.

"He what...?" Niki was practically at the edge of her seat. Ever since he'd told her a little bit about himself, she'd wanted more. For whatever reason, Niki wanted to know more about Uzumaki Naruto. What made him tick? Why he could do all of those things? Why he was the way that he was...? _Dear lord, I sound like Misuzu now. _

"He—"

"—Well, isn't this a stroke of good luck."

Alice was interrupted by Yuki, who swaggered down the wide, imposing steps and approached the two. Niki noted that her short hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail, the headband left behind, letting her bangs sweep over her eyes. The brunette almost cursed the girl for distracting from the moment.

"Ah, h-hello." Alice hadn't had much interaction with this girl, and her meek nature rose up in an effort to protect herself. The child resisted the urge to crawl behind Niki and hide.

"Sup, brat. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

"Not at all." Niki lied, smiling all the while.

"Cool." Yuki stopped a few steps away from the one where they sat, her arms on her hips and a coy smirk on her face. "So anyway, I was actually looking for you, Niki-chan!" She said, winking. "I need your help with something ultra important."

"Something...important?" Niki echoed, her eyes narrowing by a tiny margin. "What could you possibly need from me? I thought you hated me?"

Yuki waved her hand dismissively. "That was all in the past. Consider it me being on the verge of a mental-breakdown. Since I figured we'd all die a horrible death or something along those lines." She shrugged. "We all said and did stupid things, am I right? You can't really hold all of that against me now."

Niki almost flinched. Somehow knowing exactly what the redhead was referring to. As much as she hated to admit it, her attempted suicide back at the school was still fresh in her mind. "Y-Yeah..." She trailed off, unwilling to hold up the conversation any longer.

"Anyway, enough of that. Will you spare me a moment of your time or am I going to have to beg?"

"W-Well, actually, I was talking with Alice-chan about something important—"

"—And? So what? She's a brat, she can wait while the grown up's talk."

Alice frowned at the insult and stuck out her tongue, blowing an angry raspberry at the redhead who only smirked in response. That little bit of spunk was a good thing in her book. And it was both hilarious and ironic to her that even a ten-year old had more heart than Toshimi Niki.

"What's wrong, kiddo? You don't like being called a brat? Good. The next time someone calls you a brat, you insult them right back."

"A-Ah, I don't think that's appropriate behavior to be t-teaching a child..."

Yuki pointed to the now blushing Niki. "You want to end up like her, or be a total bitch like me? At least if you're a bitch people won't screw around with you."

"Yuki-san!" Niki cried, gaping at her use of language.

"What? Are you kidding me? The world is ending for fuc—" Thankfully, she never got to finish that sentence.

The grand double door's to the main-hall were almost slammed open, and before any of them could so much as blink, a team of men dressed in that too familiar uniform rushed in—barking and screaming orders, each one almost yelling over the other. They wheeled a bed with someone laying on it, a white sheet draped over the body. The bits of red that stained the fabric told each of them all that they needed to know.

What awaited outside wasn't any better either. From the looks of it, there was some sort of public execution. The man they'd all come to know as Takagi Souichiro was standing over the body of one of his men in the distance, a bloody blade in his hand and a fierce expression plastered on his features. Imposing didn't even begin to describe the sight.

Yet, it was the final person who quietly followed behind the men, as if in a trance, that caught the majority of their attention. Saeko walked on, hypnotized, her eyes wide and half-lidded, with blood splattered on her body and face. She didn't seem to care, or even bother to acknowledge them.

Yuki's entire mood soured in seconds.

It was Niki however, who stood rigid and found that her heart was skipping beat's. Because unlike Yuki or Alice, she'd spotted something familiar underneath those bloodstained sheets. A flash of blond, unmistakable even from a mile away. And it was only when Saeko muttered the word that Niki realized who it was lying underneath those deathly white sheets.

_Naruto..._

* * *

After everything that had happened, everything that she'd seen of him, Saeko didn't think it possible. He was untouchable by any means—she didn't know how or why—but he was. Naruto was faster, stronger. To an extent that she'd previously thought impossible. He could do things that seemed straight out of a comic book or an anime.

But he could not, would not fall—until now.

She'd watched it happen with her own eyes, and the scene replayed itself over and over again in her head. Of that man suddenly appearing, cloaked in black fur. He uttered words that left Naruto stupefied, rooted in place. She saw that man punch and kick him away, and the noticed the look on his face when that same man loomed over him; his face distorting into one of anguish, and she heard the silent scream that escaped his parted lips.

It hurt.

It hurt her so much that she couldn't even begin to describe it with word's alone.

And, it scared her.

"Let me see him."

Souichiro held her glare with one of his own. "No. The only people going in and out of that room are the doctor's and staff. You are going nowhere near him. No one is." He said, letting out a short sigh. "Trust me...this is for your own good."

Saeko snarled, her grip over the weapon in her hand tightening ever so subtly. And he noted that for the first time in a long time she'd completely discarded all of her composure. "You _will _let me see him, Takagi-san." Her glare was enough to freeze a man solid, but luckily for him, he'd trained under the monster that birthed this monster before him.

"I will not. I'm not sure why you're so adamant on seeing him, but I will not allow it. Not while he's recovering."

"You put him in the same room as those two. He's not alone. Why can I not see him, then?"

"Because I had no choice but to put him there. At the very least, he's familiar with its occupants and it isn't cramped." Putting Naruto in a room with regular people was dangerous enough, but in the company of strangers, who knew what could happen. Every other room that could work as a medical ward was already exceeding maximum capacity thanks to the outbreak.

"Oh? You sound as if you are familiar with Uzumaki-san, perhaps you two have a history together?" She titled her head, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"As much a history as you two have." Souichiro did not waver.

It was a battle of wills. And this one could go either way.

. . .

"You've met him before, yes? You two have a past. I'm curious to know what that is."

"What it is, is none of your concern." The Don spoke, his brow furrowed. "You are a guest under my roof, Saeko. You would do well to remember that."

She said nothing to that. The girl smiled, dipped her head, and bowed. "Of course. Whatever you say, Takagi-san. Have a good day." With that she left his office without another word, that same smile on her face. And with a scowl of his own Souichiro noticed she'd used her still bloody hand to twist the knob with enough force to where it broke under the pressure, only to gently close the door behind her.

Fantastic, he'd have to fix that now too. First his desk and now his door. Teenager's were a pain in the ass.

* * *

Niki stood outside the door, her eyes looking past the guard's stationed on each side, as if trying to see through the fine wood to what lay beyond. Her was breath shaky and her body felt numb. She couldn't even begin to understand why she felt this way, but she did.

"You have to leave, lady. No one is allowed inside right now."

She heard the man speak, but the words didn't quite register in her head. The image of that pasty face, that blond hair, of it lying still on that stretcher with blood splattered all over the sheets. That was all she could see.

_Not you too... _She thought to herself, fear gripping her heart. _If you die, then I'll really be alone. _

Behind her, Yuki put a hand on her shoulder and spoke. "Hey, I sent the kid to find that woman. She's nervous, but she has no idea what happened." The redhead didn't know why Toshimi Niki suddenly cared what happened to Uzumaki Naruto, but now wasn't the time or place to pry. Her eyes met the two guards, and she frowned. "Come on...we should go."

Niki let herself be pulled away, but her gaze never left that door.

_If you die...what will happen to me? _

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open and his body jerked. Frenzied blue orbs searched his immediate surroundings, and when he noted where was, the blond sighed, his chest rising and his shoulders sagging. _I feel like shit. _His entire body felt groggy and heavy, and he could barely register the sting of his newly acquired wound, tiny threads that he could only assume were stitches moving around underneath the skin.

He lay there for a moment, his eyes glued to the ceiling_,_ fingers coming to gingerly rub the wound. This one would scar for sure. It had been a long since someone had been able to hurt him. These past couple of days had been chalk-full of similar strange events.

Without bothering to think on it, that same hand came up the sorest spot on his body—the back of his neck. When his fingers inspected the area, he wasn't surprised to feel a tiny indent. Likely where he was hit. _How did I not feel it? Was I really that distracted? _It seemed like it's happened a dozen times now, and each time he'd promised himself it would be the last.

_He didn't kill me. _So it really wasn't revenge. If it were, he'd already be dead. Root held grudges.

Then, why?

Why seek him of all people out? For what purpose?

_"So from here on out I will be your guide. You won't have to worry anymore. _

_I'll show you the right path, the only path left for someone like you."_

Unconsciously, his hands balled themselves into tightly wound fists and his expression darkened.

"You look the part."

Naruto blinked and suddenly, he realized he wasn't alone. Kyoko lay across from him on the other-side of the room, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. And for a moment, Naruto almost openly cursed Souichiro for not giving him his own private room and bunking him with her. He stared at her from his own bed, taking care to school his expression as he regarded her.

"What?"

"I said, you look the part." She didn't back down. "With that face you were making. You look the part of a killer." Too bad for him she'd caught it.

He scoffed, bringing that same hand up to rub the grogginess out of his head. "Still at it, are we?"

"That man, he found you...didn't he?"

Naruto didn't so much as blink.

. . .

"I can tell. He's the only one who could have hurt you. Did he stab you? I overheard the doctor's talking about it. They made such a huge fuss I had to pretend to be asleep." Kyoko frowned. "Did it hurt?"

"I got stabbed, what do you think?" He responded dryly.

She seemed pleased. "Good, remember that pain. It's what you've probably done to countless people." Kyoko spat, wincing when she realize just how loudly she'd raised her voice. Next to her Yamada had yet to wake up, and if he was to ever wake up at all, certainly it shouldn't be to this. "I'm surprised he didn't finish you off. Did you end up killing him? Were you the better murderer in the end?"

Naruto fought back another sigh. "I think I liked it better when you lectured me."

The silence filled the room.

Kyoko watched him. _It's hard to believe. But...at the same time, it isn't. _She'd always known he wasn't like the rest of the students. Underneath that uncaring expression and mocking grin, something dark lurked. When he was left alone, away from all prying eyes, it happened...

After her fourth session with Uzumaki Naruto, Kyoko had taken to discreetly recording their weekly encounters. One day, she'd left the room after a call, forgetting to turn the camera off. When she returned he was sitting there in that same spot, asleep of all things. After a brief verbal exchange he was released and without so much as a goodbye, the blond made his exit. That night, Kyoko reviewed the latest recording, hoping to get some clue as to how she could help him.

It was then that she saw it.

In that moment that he was alone, the facade fell, and what remained was—a void. A nothingness that threatened to consume all in its path. His eyes were vacant, hollow, and entirely empty. They lacked any light or life. He only stared blankly ahead, glaring at something that she could not see. And the very second the door behind him opened and she stepped inside, it was schooled behind a veil of indifference and he was 'asleep'.

The change was miraculous, but she saw it nonetheless.

"He's still alive...isn't he?" Kyoko whispered, breaking the silence. At the thought of that man her hands began to shake. Kyoko had never known fear like that in her entire life. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Naruto opted not to respond.

A bitter smile crept up on her face. The answer was all too clear.

"He'll come back for you..."

"...Probably."

"He'll kill us all to get to you."

. . .

"You let me worry about that." He mumbled, finally breaking away. "If he comes, he will come for me and me alone."

"I won't. I can't..." She said, practically trembling. "Are you really this selfish? You don't care what happens to us, to all of these innocent people?!"

Naruto clicked his tongue, and then...he laughed. His hand coming back down to rub his newly acquired wound again, this time with something akin to nostalgia as tiny cackles shook his shoulders.

But the act wasn't what disturbed her the most.

No...

It was the laugh itself. It was wicked, and it sounded almost...familiar?

"Hayashi-sensei..." He whispered her name, and within the darkness of the room, Kyoko made out a smile that looked almost too out of place on that pale face. "You have no idea how selfish I can be."

* * *

_"You called for me."_

_He stood with his back to the kneeling Naruto, that lone eye watching the village below, his expression unreadable. The long battle had finally been won, the Leaf prevailed against its foes and the Mist and Sand belonged to him. To Danzo, the Fifth Hokage. To Danzo, the man who ushered in war for the sake of peace. Its people celebrated and its Shinobi mourned. It was always like that. _

_"Why do you stand so far away, child? Come and join me." He spoke, a voice like steel. "You are my left hand, after all." _

_It was a command however he may have put it. Naruto rose and did as his commander bid.  
_

_"Look at them, watch them drink and laugh. As if they fought and bled for any of it. Such is the result of the paths we choose. They will never know the pain, the sacrifice, they will remain blind to the true war. And we will suffer for them." Danzo watched the villagers from his perch, high above in the sky. "But they will die nameless creatures. They will change nothing. They will be nothing. We suffer so that we may change things, so that the few can become immortal."_

_The night was dark, a sky empty of any stars stretching on as far as the eye could see. He watched as instructed but unlike his master Naruto felt no anger. Not an ounce of resentment. And when his dark blue eyes landed on the looming shadow of the hill were the previous leaders were all but immortalized, he couldn't help but agree. Those men suffered. They gave up everything, his father included, for the same reason he and countless others did. _

_To protect. _

_"We are gifted with immense power, but laughably short lives. This is because with our power we change things." Danzo tilted his head and spared him a glance. "And you child, have the power to change it all."  
_

_Naruto remained silent. The power to change?_

_"Tell me. Do you hate me?" _

_Hate was a strong word. The few people he hated were almost all dead and gone, and surprisingly, Danzo was not one of them. Besides he had little room in his heart for things like hate.  
_

_ "No. I don't." _

_"Why not?" He asked. "I have tortured you. Manipulated you. I have made you spill rivers of blood in my name. You have killed men, women, children. All under my order. Your friends have died under my order. If you hate me child, your hatred is certainly justified." Danzo said, turning his gaze back to the city below. He took a drag of his pipe and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Indeed, there are a great many people in this world who hate me. You would not be the first." _

_Naruto did not have an answer for him. He only turned to look up at the veteran, his expression blank. This man, who trained and tortured hundreds, some old and some even younger than he. Who rose to power by using the death of his old friend and comrade as a stepping stone. Who seemingly stopped at nothing to get what he wanted.  
_

_He did not hate him. _

_"Because you're just protecting what you hold dear." _

_Danzo scoffed, although the blond caught the makings of a wry smile on that wrinkled and heavily scarred face. _

_"And what is it that I hold dear? This village? Its people? The hat? Don't make me laugh." ___As he spoke, Danzo began to slowly unwrap the bandages that hid his gouged eye until there was nothing left._ "This village is corrupt. Its people are blind. And the hat? It cast a large shadow, blanketing everything you see." He sighed. "Sometimes I swear there is no light. I never envied Sarutobi..."_

_ Then he opened it. Naruto's heart sped up at the sight of it. _

_Red, with three odd little markings surrounding the pupil. He knew that eye almost too well. His best-friend brandished it like it were a trophy._

_It was the Sharingan._

_"I have desecrated corpses. Destroyed entire lives. But everything I've done to you, to our people, to this world. I have done to myself. I do not regret my actions, nor do I dwell in the past. Because the very moment you give into those doubts, the fears, you will have already lost." He removed his broken arm from the makeshift sling that was his sleeve and then took off the bandages surrounding it, the tattered tape curling up at his feet. Within less than a minute dozens of familiar red eyes were looking at him, blinking, recording every twitch and paced breath. _

_"I am a monster, child, and you are too." _

_. . .  
_

_"Why? Why go this far?"_

_"Because of a dream. Because of an ideal. Because I believe." Danzo said.  
_

_He could never hate this man. In the beginning he may have thought it once or twice, but he knew better now. Danzo was human. Like him, like everybody else. And at one point in time that man had people he loved, and people he'd lost. And at one point he was faced with the same question that he, and everybody else, has had to face at one point or another. _

_How can I protect? _

_"I believe that one day we will rise above the wicked chains that bind us. United under one banner, one idea. We can co-exist and finally, peace will be attained. And you and I...we will no longer be necessary." That tiny smile on his face widened. "I see it with this one eye as clearly as I can see the blackness with the other." He extended a hand, the monstrous one, and spread his palm wide. "I have taken your youth. I have plunged our country to war. And I will do it again. Will you follow me, child? Into the depths of hell itself?" _

_Naruto had killed many in the past year. He'd saved many too. But not nearly enough. "Do it all again...?" He said, mulling it over. "I think once is enough, master."  
_

_This man was his teacher, his guide. And he was just that. A man, imperfect and full of fears, and above all else he could understand that better than most. So he took that sin, and he gripped it firmly and nodded. A fierce resolution burning within his dark blue orbs. He doubted himself before, but not anymore. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing that rare smile directed at him... _

_It made him feel proud.  
_

_"The will of fire has always burned brightly within you, Uzumaki Naruto." Danzo brought up his still human hand, and to Naruto's surprise, he lightly ruffled the top of his shaggy blond head. "Never forget that as fire burns, it also consumes... _

_...but within the ash of what remains, something beautiful will one day grow."_


	23. Fire I

"You liar." Naruto whispered to himself, his head resting against the pillow. "Nothing ever grew there." He reached out with his left hand, palm out and fingers spread, blocking the light of the ceiling fixture, and he grasped at it. As if he could somehow take that light and make it his own. And just like every other time, he'd failed.

It was so much easier back then. He took the plunge without giving it a second thought, that demon guiding him by the hand all the way down. What came after was a whirlwind of pain and bitter loss. The Civil war, the fall of the Leaf Village, Madara's reincarnation. It all happened so quickly with no time in-between to register any of it. For two years it was fight, fight, and fight some more.

Pray that whatever it was you were fighting for was worth it!

Survive! Nothing else mattered.

The memories twisted into faded, snap-shot like images that flickered before his eyes like a dated movie. Then he would blink and he was here, and whatever came before that felt like a distant dream.

Dark blue eyes darted over to the now sleeping Kyoko and he felt his current ire double. _That woman, what a pain. _Naruto thought that she would very well glare at him forever from her spot across the room, but thankfully Kyoko was even more exhausted than he. Within the span of a few long, drawn-out minutes, she gave way to her weakness and fell asleep sitting up. Somehow he knew she was still glaring, even in her sleep.

In spite of his best efforts, Naruto sighed. "I forgot how shitty this feels..." It had been quite a long time since he'd woken up in a hospital bed, injured of all things. Ironically it was in this very same place, two years ago.

Were he a normal person, a normal human being, this would put him out for weeks on end—thank god he wasn't. A day or two of rest while his good genes healed the damage done, and then he'd be good to go. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time, not while that man was still out there. Besides, it wasn't the first time he'd been stabbed. The only difference now was Kurama wasn't around to speed things up.

A tiny piece of him ached at the thought and he quickly shifted his focus. If there was any wound that still bled, it was that one.

_That man, he knew. _Naruto's hand fell and placed itself over his stomach, where the seal once lay. _Somehow he knew. _His question was how? _It was only you and I. How could someone who wasn't there know that you're gone? It makes no sense._ The questions piled themselves up with no answer in sight, and as that mountain rose higher and higher, so did his frustrations.

"My guide, huh?" Naruto thought back to his assailants words and he scoffed. "Where were you when I needed you back then...?" A weight that wasn't unfamiliar to him settled over his eyes. Days without sleep he was used to, mentally at least, but it always took its toll. Add in his new injury and suffice to say that his flesh and blood felt more like a rock and gravel at the moment.

He wasn't sure if it was the after-effect of the drug or his aching body—though it was probably a combination of both. All Naruto was sure of was that sleep was beginning to sound incredibly appealing to him. As the thought crossed his mind, his eyelids fluttered once, twice, and then they fell. He welcomed the release with open arms and gradually, he began to drift away...

_"Until the next time we meet, Uzumaki Naruto."_

Blue eyes snapped open and a shaky breath escaped his parted lips.

So much for that.

* * *

Takashi blinked once, dark eyes watching her impassively as she walked on ahead of him, uttering something that he couldn't be bothered to listen to.

Rei's hair was let loose, and it flowed behind her. With every word she spoke, he could only focus on the softness of her lips, the peachy color of her skin, her tiny shoulders and petite form. Though he would never know the taste of those lips or the feel of that flesh. Because Rei did not love him, not in the way that he loved her.

That wasn't news to him, he'd been fine with the fact for a long time now. Then Igou went and changed all of that. When his best-friend confessed and she'd happily said yes to him so long ago, Takashi felt his entire being shatter.

**Betrayal.**

When he bit into his food or drank, it was all that he could taste. When he slept, it was in his dream with him. When he walked, it quietly walked alongside him.

Takashi would have killed Igou on that day. That act was a betrayal he'd never expected from the two people he cherished the most. The woman he loved, and the brother he had found.

_You were together for almost a year... _Takashi mused to himself, a darkness creeping up on him as his focus drowned everything else out—everything but her.

The halls blurred by, the shadows dancing along the floors and walls to the tune of the sun; and he'd suddenly frozen up. The thought crossing his mind for the thousandth time, chilling his core. He watched her steadily move further and further away, ignorant to it all as a numbness he didn't bother to fight against took hold.

This was all too familiar.

_I wonder if you two_—?

"Takashi?"

He blinked again and the vacant look instantly fell. Rei was looking at him, worry evident in her expression.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

He could have said a dozen different things, as always. Instead he chose to lie, as always. "Yeah. I'm okay." He mustered up a smile and walked up to her side. _It isn't okay. Because here we are again, you're betraying me again..._ Whether this world was truly damned or not, he was damned either way so long as she existed in it.

Rei searched his eyes for a moment, then she sighed. "What do you think all of that was about?" She asked, her gaze moving to the courtyard where a few people still remained, their eyes fixated on the dead body left on display for all to see. That act of brutality was a swift reminder for many of what still lurked behind that tall wall protecting them, and no doubt the Don intended it.

When people get too comfortable they began to divert their focus away from their fears, and only problems would arise. Her father taught her that.

Rei bit her lip at the thought. _You'd better still be alive out there, dad. You too, mom._

How long would she cower here? The more time she wasted, the likelier the same fate that her grandfather suffered would await her parents. That loss was something she could not bear to live with, and if it the worse did indeed come to pass, than she would kill herself. A life like that wasn't worth anything.

"I don't know." Takashi answered. "It made me feel weird though, I can't really explain it."

"Yeah..." Rei faintly agreed, eyes glued to the headless corpse. "I guess things are like this now, huh?"

Takashi found the object of her admiration and fought back a scowl. "It's been a week, but it feels like a year." He paused. "Do you think we'll make it?" He'd watched many die in a short amount of time. Too many to keep track of. Somehow, he was certain the majority of those people were better people than him.

And yet, here _he_ was...

Rei looked up at him and found that, for once, Takashi wasn't looking back at her. With a furrowed brow and a teary gaze, she spoke, gingerly reaching out to grasp his limp hand and give it a tiny squeeze. "We will, we have to. We still have people we need to see, my parents and your mom. We've made it this far. We'll go even further."

He could never be angry with her, never actually hate her.

Because he loved her.

"Yeah. We'll make it for sure." A real smile curled the ends of his lips up when their eyes met again. That bitter, hollow feeling that gradually crept into his heart wilted away in the presence of her light, and he felt whole again. With her at his side Takashi truly believed he could accomplish anything. Even survive the end of the world.

The dark was displaced and a fire replaced it. A fire that burnt at his fear, his doubt, and set his body ablaze with newfound determination. Takashi knew now what to do next, what he should have done from the start.

_Wait for me, mom. I'm coming for you! _

* * *

The walk back to Niki's room was a quiet one, with neither of them saying a word. Niki was too busy trying to pretend like she was okay. Although Yuki could tell otherwise. The furrowed brow, her listless eyes and pursed lips, they told the redhead all she needed to know. _Strike now. _Her inner voice urged her on. _She's weak. Now is the time to act! _

To manipulate her. To play on her fear, her loss, her pain. It would be the easiest thing in the world.

So why?

Why couldn't she do it?

They stopped, or more like Niki stopped and Yuki followed her lead. When the crestfallen girl didn't say anything, Yuki decided to break the awkward silence that settled in-between them herself. "Is this your room?" She asked. It was arguably difficult to tell, every door and hallway within this mansion looked the exact same.

. . .

"What do you want from me?"

A single brow rose. "Excuse me?" Niki's hair obscured her eyes, but even if Yuki couldn't see the emotion the girl was still making it all too easy to read her. Like a big, boring book. She idly shook that last thought away. Niki wasn't one of them, and so she would treat her as such. This girl was a lot of different things, most of them bad, but she was just as much a victim of their little games as herself.

"Y-You heard me." Niki said. "You don't care about me, so...what is it that you want? No one bothers with me. Not unless they need something. From my parents, from Misuzu, from Naruto...?" Her tone was soft, and there was no anger in her words. There was only certainty, mired in what she believed to be the absolute truth.

And she was right.

Yuki didn't so much as flinch at the mention. _You're smarter than I thought, but you lack the confidence... _

"Oh, grow a backbone!" Niki flinched, not even bothering to hide the involuntary act. "Do you really think something could take him out? After everything I've seen, I sincerely doubt it." Yuki frowned, eyeing her. "Besides...why do you care? This is what you wanted, isn't it? This is your way out. You make no sense, Niki."

"I...I don't know. I'm...I'm really scared." Niki choked out, her hands forming into tightly wound fists at her side. Shoulders trembling ever so slightly as the brunette fought back tears.

This was her chance. Yuki was right, she could find a way out now while he was out._ I'll go ask Saya to help me. _Her legs would not move. _I'll find some people who want to leave, it should be easy right? _Her heart raced, and gradually, she lifted her chin to meet Yuki's red eyes. _I'll be a coward again. _

Yuki would have gagged at that pathetic look. "Turn those sad things away from me. I don't do pity parties, sister. Your problems aren't mine to deal with. They're _your_ problems."

Niki sniffled and turned away from her. "Just...tell me what you want." She said, defeated.

Yuki would have squealed at just how easy this was, if it brought her any kind joy. Unfortunately it did not. Things were a tad bit more difficult now with the current setting being what it was. And even now as she stood here, about to take advantage of a broken girl and her mess of a head, the same question rung in her ears.

Why was she doing this?

_Revenge._ A voice whispered. _For the hurt you endured, for the trust you misplaced. _It was for revenge, but how many needed to suffer for her cause? The stakes were a lot higher. Lives were on the line. Was it really worth it? "Tell me why you're so beat up about this? Why do you really care, Niki? Why are you so afraid?"

Yuki was aware that this was wrong, but she didn't have to treat Niki like the rest, she could could get what she wanted and help Niki all the same. It didn't have to be like her earlier attempt—she never wanted to abuse the weak, never wanted to use her influence to hurt their lives. Only when Shido forced her hand, and those times were rare indeed.

It was true what he'd said to her back then, that as much as she used him, he used her all the same. The thought made her feel more than a little sick. _It was just survival, that's it. I have bigger fish to fry right now. _

Niki took her sweet time in answering her. The girls lips had moved once or twice before, but no words came out—until now.

"It's...I'm worried, for him. I-I didn't think I ever would be, but...he's been a part of my life for a long time. Losing both of them...would be devastating."

"...Both of them?" Yuki asked.

"I never hated him. I was just afraid, like everyone else. More like terrified. But she wasn't..." With every word uttered, Niki found something within herself and desperately clung to it. "Everyday I had to watch her try, and every time he would reject her. Everyday I'd see her pain, but she never gave up on him, not even when he asked her to. It was stupid, I thought it was so _stupid_. I was angry with him, but I didn't hate him.

And then, she died."

It was at this point that Yuki realized Niki wasn't just talking to her anymore. This was something far more personal.

"I hated him. I hated the sight of him, what he reminded me of. I wanted him gone, as far away as possible. That hatred consumed me. It was all I chose to focus on. Until I realized that just like me, he cared, he was hurting. I realized he loved her just like I loved her—Misuzu was all we had."

Niki wouldn't run away, not this time. If he could bare that burden than so would she.

"The truth is, Yuki-san, I don't want him to leave me."

The tears fell as soon as she finished, memories she didn't even realize were there striking cords within her heart.

Naruto was always a part of it, always around, moping in the corner or cracking lame jokes. He became as much of a steady constant as anything else in her life. To the point that toward the end of it all, the sight didn't feel all that strange anymore—the three of them together.

It felt like home.

Yuki was speechless, of all things she hadn't expected that. The nihilistic outcast and the pessimistic wimp drawn together by the bubbly optimist. This was almost too fake, cliche even. Although the raw emotion in Niki's teary eyes was real. Yuki could almost feel what she felt welling up in her chest by just looking into those bright, blurry eyes. For Niki, Misuzu was really all she ever had and they'd both lost her to this nightmare_. _

That was a feeling she understood better than most.

Yuki hated people. It was easier to think that everyone was selfish, that everyone was evil. That this world was void of any true good. That it was wicked, corrupt, and out to get you. It made it easier to do what had to be done. It made it easier to be just as selfish as the rest of them—but that was too easy, that wasn't the truth...

The truth was that this world was both good, evil, and everything else in-between.

Nothing would ever be so simple.

_I wonder...? _Yuki mused to herself, debating on whether or not she would hug Niki or leave her. _Where do I stand on that spectrum? _With a frown, Yuki hesitantly reached out and placed an awkward hand over that quivering shoulder, squeezing it once, and then she left. No other word's spoken. Admittedly, it should have been easier than this.

Have Niki vent, extract the information she wanted, and they both win. Niki would feel better by the end of it and she'd get what she needed. Yuki never expected to see a little bit of herself in that meek, shy girl. A little bit of her own pain within those eyes.

The redhead clicked her tongue and scowled at the thought, speeding up her aimless walk toward anywhere but here.

Humans are too complicated, Yuki thought, and she hated complicated too.

* * *

"What happened out there?!"

Souichiro could not meet his wife's gaze, but he could _feel_ it. And it was here that the Don found himself at an impasse with none other than himself.

Even as she stared him down with frenzied eyes, he could see it—the terror lurking in the shadows of her eyes. The kind of fear that drove people mad. He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth either. It would destroy her. If she knew that another being, maybe even a group of them, were stalking the unconscious blond—hell bent on taking his life. It would spell the death of his beloved wife, and a slow one at that.

"I don't know." Souchiro decided on a half-truth. He was being honest, but only partially.

When he'd sent Naruto to clear the bridge he did so with the upmost confidence that the job would be done, regardless of the blond's personal feelings on the matter. Souichiro expected Naruto to come back covered in a sticky red color and upset, but with the task done—and he did, and it was.

Naruto returned, exactly as he predicted, and he was caked with gore. Except most of that blood was his own.

_"Help him!"_

The sight of her disheveled state was something to behold, although one he couldn't truly relish. Busujima Saeko was known far and wide for her level-head and calm demeanor. When she suddenly appeared before them, anger reflecting in her blood-shot eyes as she barked command after command, practically foaming out of the mouth with an injured Naruto slung over her back. It was quite the shock, almost unreal really. And this all brought him to the same question his wife had.

What did happen out there?

Yuriko pursed her lips, her next words carrying throughout the office. Bouncing around the walls, ricocheting in his head.

"He's hurt..." They were barely above a whisper, and still they shook him nonetheless. "Who did this to him? How did this even happen in the first place? You need to tell me something, Souichiro!" She was pleading now.

Unfortunately, he held no answer. "I don't know..." Souichiro repeated after a moment.

Truly, he did not know. This was the whole truth. For if he did, than just like the bastard's who killed Hayate, this person would suffer a most horrible end. An absolute justice delivered by his own hand. If only it could be that simple.

. . .

"I'm going to see him."

Souichiro's lip twitched. "I'm afraid that won't be happening, dear."

"Why is that, husband? Why is that I cannot?" Yuriko frowned, her sharp eyes searching his for the fainest flicker of weakness.

"Because right now, it isn't safe."

There! He looked away! It was only for a moment but she saw it. "You still don't understand, do you?" Yuriko asked him, taking a step toward the desk, then another.

Souichiro felt himself crumble under her narrowed glare. This was the one person who knew everything about him. His confidant, his best-friend, his rival. This woman could destroy him with words alone and she knew it—such was the power he'd willingly given to her.

"Do you think that he'll kidnap me again? That you'll lose more men? That he'll go on a rampage and kill everyone here?" She stopped, slamming her palms down over his desk and making a mess of the paper's surrounding it. "What is it that you are so afraid of, Takagi Souichiro?!"

Souichiro's narrow stare met her own, and he smiled wryly.

"I'm afraid of him. We are only mortal men, but he's something else Yuriko. I'm not sure anyone alive could stop him now. I have to think of our family. I have to put Saya and you before anything else, there's no—"

"—He _is_ our family!" Yuriko interrupted, glaring daggers. "He's lived with us, learned with us, cried with us! Are you that thick-headed that you cannot see it?!"

"He's a killer!" He raised his voice back. "A trained, experience killer! He isn't something to coddle, Yuriko! He is a _weapon_, he knows what he is and—!"

**Slap. **

Souichiro blinked once, his head turned and an angry red mark forming on his cheek. The blow didn't hurt him but it stung somewhere else all the same.

"A weapon...?" Yuriko uttered lowly, not believing her ears. "Is that really what you think? Just like our daughter is a marriage contract? Like I'm your trophy?"

"Yuriko... You know it isn't like that..."

She bit her lip, wrestling with herself, before speaking. "March the twelfth, 2008, 1300 p.m. Seventh hall, fourth room to the right. You keep camera's everywhere right? Watch it, and then tell me if he isn't apart of our family. Tell me if he's _just_ a killer." With that, she turned her back to him, not sparing her husband another glance. "I'm going to see him. You can't stop me."

Souichiro could only watch her leave. Flinching when the door was shut, not slammed, and he was left alone.

_"If you come after me. I'll kill you, I'll kill all of you." _

Those were Naruto's words back then, spoken only to him on the night he ran away. The amount of certainty in those dull blue orbs certainly made him believe it. Yuriko, as much as she meant well, his wife didn't know Naruto like he did.

_Damn it all, things are a mess. _The people were growing restless, his family was upset. Someone is stealing guns from the guard, and there's this mystery assailant watching from the shadows, biding his time. A being like Naruto, who injured him, who might be even more dangerous. _Another you... _The thought alone sent chills running up and down his spine.

Souichiro wasn't sure this world could handle another Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

When Saya heard the knock at her room door, her heart thumped. Who could it be? She wondered. Tadeshi? Come to torture her. Her father? Come to scold her. Her mother? Come to persuade her. Saya expected almost anyone _but_ him really.

"Ta—Takashi?"

"Hey Saya." He smiled weakly. "I need your help, _again_."

It took her a moment too long to realize that he hadn't come alone. Rei was behind him, to his left, an apologetic look in her ruby red eyes. Saya fought back that tiny bit of disappointment that threatened to sprout within her and against her better judgement, she let them both in. "What's this about?" The girl asked after shutting the door behind.

Takashi wasted no time. Within the span of a few seconds he was on his knees, the palms of his hands flat on the ground as he prostrated.

. . .

"What the hell is this?"

"Please help me save my mom!"

Saya blinked, taking a moment to register his plea, and then she groaned.

"Takashi, please stand up."

"I'm sorry but, I'm not standing up until_—"_

"_—_Takashi." She growled. "Stand up, now."

The teen was up in an instant without any further objection, he knew that tone of voice particularity well. Her glare was intense as usual, it felt like she was analyzing him, decrypting his secrets, learning his weakness. Saya had that effect on people, her piercing gaze was one to behold and even he wasn't all the way immune.

"Could either one of you tell me what's going on?"

"It's just as you've heard." Rei chimed in. "We want to save his mom, if there's a chance. I want to help him but we can't do it alone. I understand this is probably a bad time, but you're our friend. You're the only we can turn too."

Saya leveled her with a deadpan stare.

"It also helps that my father has access to weapons, people, and whatever else you may need. Correct?"

Takashi had the decency to look embarrassed, but that didn't stop him. "I know this is asking for a lot. I know you don't call the shots around here, but what other choice do I have? With or without your help Saya, I'm going to go. I'm going to find my mom and I'm going to bring her back. I just...I _want_ to come back. With your help, there's a better chance for all of us to. But alone..." He trailed off.

That wasn't fair. Playing a card like that on her of all people—that just wasn't fair. If it were anyone else, Saya would have given them an excuse, turned them down immediately. He wasn't just anyone else though, he was her hero. If Takashi went off alone with just Rei by his side then one of them would surely die. And it being Rei, that someone would most certainly be Takashi. Saya couldn't—_wouldn't_—allow something like that to happen.

"I get it." Her gaze moved to Rei, who had taken up a nearby chair. "Did you put him up to this?" She questioned her long-time friend.

"No. I told him it was a stupid idea, but he wouldn't listen. So here we are." Rei smiled at her as if this were the usual daily adventure and they were children again.

Saya couldn't help but sigh. "I'll...see what I can do. It probably won't be much, but I'll try."

Takashi smiled, his gratitude all over his face. "Saya, I don't know how to thank you—"

"—On one condition." She wasn't done.

Takashi blinked once and then nodded slowly. "Uh, s-sure. Whatever it is, you've got it!"

Saya carefully observed them both.

"I want to come with you."

The onyx eyed teen grimaced. "I don't know... I don't want to put you in danger, Saya. I'm already asking for too much."

"You don't really have a choice. Your mom would want me to come along anyway. I want to bring her back here. I want to do more than just sit around. I want to help too, Takashi. And if you want my help, you'll let me do that." The resolution in her eyes was unmissable, almost familiar.

"But you're already helping!" Takashi pleaded with her regardless. "You've already helped enough. I wouldn't be able to look your mom or dad in the eye, or even stay here anymore if something happened to you!"

"No. You've heard my take."

"Saya..." Rei spoke up. "This will be dangerous. We're not asking for more people, that isn't the kind of help we need. You _know_ what we really need."

"I don't care if it's dangerous!" Saya barked back. "I think at this point, I'm _very_ used to dangerous. And if you need guns why are you coming to me? We have plenty of them. Why not take those?"

Rei and Takashi exchanged a nervous glance, and then the former explained their newest situation. "No one's seen Hirano-san in day's. We don't even know if he's still here. And it isn't just him that's missing, the guns are too."

Saya felt her heart skip a beat. That was news to her.

"We don't know what's going on. Everyone is so scattered, it's hard to keep track of things." Takashi added.

"Tch, that fat-ass is probably hiding like the coward he is." Saya wasn't worried, really she wasn't. "Who gives a damn about him, I can easily get you more guns! But first...am I joining this _secret_ expedition or not?" She stressed the word secret. "Because I don't think my dad will let anyone out of those gate's with what happened this morning. So like it or not, you need me more than ever."

Takashi felt trapped, and he was. He'd wanted to go alone but Rei insisted, and he used that term loosely—now Saya was doing the exact same thing. If anything happened to either of them because of his stupid decision he wouldn't be able to live with himself. A tiny, quiet piece of him asked why he didn't feel the same about Igou's passing, and he effectively ignored it. Choosing to instead focus on the task at hand—saving his mother.

"Okay." He said with a short nod, a tight-lipped frown on his handsome face.

"Good." Saya responded. "This will take me some time though."

Rei nodded. "We understand, take all the time you need—"

"—How long?" Takashi interrupted her, the question leaving his mouth before he even knew it.

Saya raised a single brow, her gaze meeting Rei's for a moment, then she sighed again.

"A few day's at best. Don't give me that look, damn it! I'm not Uzumaki Naruto. I can't just make shit happen."

Takashi blushed. "R-Right, I'm sorry. Thank you, Saya. I mean it, you really are the best!" As much as he hated to admit it, knowing that she'd be by his side made him feel better about it all. Saya was his foundation, what kept his head from flying too high into the clouds. With her tagging along then maybe, just maybe, this would turn out alright!

And yet, even with that thought in mind...

_I can't shake this feeling. _Takashi hid his uneasiness with a smile and a bow. Hopefully, whatever it was stayed the hell away from them.

* * *

_The night was dark and void of star's. The moon sat high up in the sky, the only light within that endless pool of inky black. _

_"Do you like plants?" Yuriko watched him carefully, his normally dull expression a bit sharper__—a certain twinkle in his dark blue eyes. _

_"I do." He responded after a moment, openly admiring the beauty of her nursery. "I used to own a little garden back home. It wasn't as big as this, but..." He trailed off, and then there was nothing. The words seemingly dying in his mouth. His lips fell back into a thin line and that little bit of life left his eyes.  
_

_Yuriko bit her lip at the sight of him standing there, his empty gaze wandering about with a hint of longing. He looked so fragile, with ashen skin and bright blond hair__—like a doll. Five months under their roof and nothing had changed. At least not for him. In fact Yuriko would say he was worse off than before. Even if what he felt back then was only anger, it was better than this._

_ A set burning eyes was better than this nothingness. _

_"What was your home like?"  
_

_. . . _

_"It was home. It isn't anymore." The conversation was ended as quickly as it began. _

_Another bout of silence followed, and then without word he moved, never making a single sound even as he moved. Until he was towering over a bed of red roses, the moonlight illuminating them for him to see. For a moment he did nothing, then he knelt down and gently, almost hesitantly, he reached out to feel the petals. Rubbing them in-between his fingertips. Then he smiled. _

_A tiny, fragile thing. Yuriko felt her heart break at the sight of it. _

_"Red." He whispered the word to her, or maybe to himself. "I like the color red." _

_At this point she felt like an outsider. A__n observer, invisible to his eyes. Watching something she couldn't fully comprehend yet hurt her heart all the same. __It was true that nothing changed for him, but, everything had chan__ged for her. Yuriko had grown to love this broken, aimless boy, if only because he deserved it. Like she loved her husband and her daughter, so too did she love Uzumaki Naruto__—like a son._

_ He was odd, quiet, but...kind. _

_They'd read books together, she taught him how to read and write, told him about the world and what it had to offer. Video games, ice-cream, movies. No one else would, and though he never quite took to these things like any other kid would, Yuriko could see that little bit of him that wanted to. He was willing to try. Souichiro treated him like an alien, the guard treated him like a prisoner, and the scientist thought of him as an experiment. But he was more than that, they just couldn't see it, chose not to see it! _

_"Would you like to plant one? A rose?" She asked him, hope blossoming within her chest. _

_"No." _

_. . . _

_"Why not?" _

_He turned to her, and with that same smile on his face, the boy gave her his answer. _

_"Because...I like the color red." _

* * *

The door closed behind her and she quietly made her way over to his bedside, taking a seat and opting to watch him sleep. He looked so different with his hair short. Thin blond locks no longer obscured his features, but instead complimented them.

He looked younger, healthier— more alive.

_Two years..._ Yuriko thought to herself, drinking in his bedridden form. The sight of him lying prone like this brought back painful memories. _You've grown a little, Naruto. It make's me sad that I wasn't there to see it. _With a soft smile, Yuriko reached out, and with all the love she could muster, she flicked the sleeping blond's forehead. "You can't fool me. I know your tricks."

A few seconds passed and then he groaned.

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

Yuriko chuckled, smiling fondly as he sat upright and yawned.

"Because that's just looking for trouble, wouldn't you agree? I would say that someone has to look out for you."

Naruto cracked a single eye open and mustered a small glare, then he sighed, slouching back and leveling the woman with a bland stare.

"I don't look for trouble, trouble looks for me."

"My my, how right you are, Naruto-kun!" Her gaze lingered over his bandages for a second longer. "Trouble really does seem to find you at every corner, all kinds of trouble. So tell me, how did this little accident happen?" Her sharp glare drilled into his own before he could break away.

Naruto stared back defiantly.

"I got cocky."

"—Bullshit." Yuriko held up that same smile despite the drastic change in her tone of voice. "You don't get cocky, Naruto. I know you well enough. So please, don't lie to me. Tell me the truth, tell me what happened to you?"

"I won't." He retorted swiftly, finally breaking away. "I don't have to tell you anything. I'm here now and it won't happen again. That's all you need to know. So if you really know me like you say you do, you shouldn't worry."

. . .

"Please don't be like this, not right now. This is serious, Naruto! You're hurt, and you're damn right I'm going to worry! I have to! Someone has to..."

He frowned. "No, that's where you're wrong. You don't have to do anything, no one does. I'm fine on my own."

With that, it was over. He left no more room for debate. It was true that she did know him well, and in knowing him, Yuriko realized that this was as far as she'd be getting—for now.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Her own frustrations aside, it was nice to see him well.

_This is just like old time's, isn't it, Naruto-kun?_

"Did you ever get our allowance? We sent it every month, Hayate promised me he'd give it to you." Yuriko felt her lips grow dry and a nervous lump grow in her throat that made it difficult to swallow. "...How was Fujimi Academy? Did you enjoy your time there? It was Souichiro's idea to enroll you and I agreed. It's the best Academy in the city, I went there you know? So it was an easy choice. Although I hope things weren't too rough for you. Did the teacher's treat you well? How was your daily commute? Did you make any friends?"

Takagi Yuriko was a strange woman.

For whatever reason he couldn't understand, she loved him—_him_. Knowing what he was and what he could do, where he'd come from. Yuriko still offered him a home, a place in heart as a part of her family. It was a kindness he did not deserve.

"I did." Naruto began. "I never used it, I always gave it back to the old man. He said he'd stash it for me, but I'm pretty sure he spent it all on booze."

Yuriko smiled sadly.

"I see...well, at least he kept his promise."

Naruto couldn't bare the sight of that smile, so he looked away. His gaze settling on a random painting hanging over the tall lavender wall instead. It was a painted picture of a wasteland, dry and barren, yet in the very center stood single tree, proud, defiant in spite of the harsh environment surrounding. That bold image probably held different meanings depending on who was looking—hope, perseverance, life. It probably spoke to them, told them to go on.

And all he could think was, _That poor tree. _

Why does it continue stand? There is no water to nourish it, the sun dried it up. No shade to protect it. The day's were hot and the night's were cold. Worst of all, it was alone.

So why?

"I hated Fujmi. I thought I could try at first, you know? But I realized I'll never be the same as them. The student's were shit, all of them were boring. No one really cared about anything but themselves. And I can't remember a single teacher bedsides the one asleep over there. She at least tried to talk to me. All in all, it was a pretty crap time." The faintest hint of a that same smile, that tiny, fragile thing, curled his lips up. "But...I did manage to make a friend." He finished, breathless.

_You've grown well, Naruto. _Yuriko could count the few times she'd ever felt such joy, and this was one of them. "A friend? What was his—?"

"—Misuzu." Naruto interrupted. "Her name was Ichijou Misuzu, and she was my friend." He suddenly vanished, gone. His eyes became vacant, his expression froze, and the smile fell like snow. "She was my friend, and I failed her."

That look in his eyes...

_"I owe someone something, and I plan on repaying that favor." _

Yuriko realized in that moment exactly what he'd meant back then.

"Your friend, she didn't make it, did she?"

Naruto shook his head softly.

"How?" Yuriko whispered, the indescribable joy giving way to that horrid ache she'd come to know and despise.

"It's...complicated." He surmised. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

"Isn't it always?"

Naruto stifled a mirthless chuckle. "Yeah, I don't know how it happened, but suddenly I've got all these people I'm supposed to protect. Truth be told I didn't sign up for any of this. I wanted to leave from the very start. But...I can't run away now. I just..." He hesitated, struggling to find the words. "I don't know how." He raised his hands and stared at them, as if he could see something that she couldn't. "I thought I was protecting things before, but I was wrong. So...now what? What do I do from here?"

Dark blue eyes turned their questioning gaze toward her, and all she could offer him was a weak smile.

"I don't know." Yuriko began. "I wish I did, but I don't, and neither do you." She grasped his hands and brought them close. "No one does, Naruto. But what else can you do but try? And try? And try again? This life isn't fair, and it will beat you down at every turn. You know that better than most. But_ I_ know you're strong, Naruto. I know you always get back up somehow. You've done it so many times, what's one more?"

She wrapped an arm around his neck and pushed his head down close. Then, she laid a kiss upon his forehead—like a mother would a child.

"I believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto. So you should believe in yourself too."

Naruto felt the hate fill his heart, setting his chest ablaze, he felt it flow though his blood and spread through his body.

_She doesn't know what she's saying. Pull away! _He sat there, frozen as she held him close. _That man is still out there. He'll kill her, kill them all of them! _It was warm. _You have to leave! Run! Run away before someone dies!_

He felt...safe.

In another life, Naruto would have loved to have met his mom, to have lived and learned with her. At night he would dream of it. He'd heard a lot about Uzumaki Kushina from Kakashi during their outings. Listened to tales of her eccentric personality, her tomboy-like way, and her unbreakable resolve. His favorite story was a childish one—the classic how mom met dad. How it all started with a trail of crimson locks that she'd left behind. A trail that his father followed all the way to her, only because he loved the color of her hair.

Red, he loved the color red.

In that other life Naruto couldn't help but wonder if this was what Uzumaki Kushina's embrace would have felt like.

. . .

He genuinely hoped so.


End file.
